Harry Potter et le Crystal Sanglant
by Merydhrae
Summary: Début de la sixième année avec un Voldemort encore plus cruel, un Dumbledore encore plus calculateur, un Ministre taré et un Harry toujours un peu paumé face à sa condition d'Élu. Sans parler d'un certain Severus Rogue qui perd sa condition d'agent double et aussi un petit peu la tête face à une jolie jeune femme qu'il vient de secourir. Rien ne va plus dans le monde des sorciers!
1. Elizabeth Davenport

CHAPITRE UN : ELIZABETH DAVENPORT

Dans une petite ville de la banlieue londonienne, un homme habillé en noir était debout, immobile, au croisement entre une ruelle sombre et un parc de jeu, déserté en ce début de soirée. D'ailleurs, aucun parent ni aucun enfant ne s'y était aventuré depuis plusieurs mois, ce quartier résidentiel étant devenu peu sûr comme le reste du pays, et seule la communauté des sorciers savait pourquoi. En effet, quelques semaines plus tôt, le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait fait la Une du quotidien de la communauté magique après une année entière durant laquelle la Gazette du Sorcier, sous la pression du Ministère de la Magie avait renoncé à reconnaître que Lord Voldemort avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs et qu'il était de retour. Pendant plusieurs mois, Albus Dumbledore avait été totalement discrédité auprès de ses confrères et traité de fou alors que Harry Potter, qui avait toujours affirmé que Voldemort était revenu et qu'il avait assisté à son retour, avait été accusé d'être un jeune sorcier violent et dangereux qui n'hésite pas à raconter toutes sortes d'histoires ridicules pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Pourtant, peu avant la fin de l'année scolaire, le mage noir était apparu à l'intérieur du Ministère de la Magie et Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie de l'époque (car il est clair qu'il fut relevé de ses fonctions avant le début de l'été) avait du reconnaître qu'il était de retour et que plus rien ne pouvait mettre en doute la parole de Dumbledore et de Harry Potter à ce sujet. Suite à l'annonce du retour du sorcier le plus craint de toute l'histoire, il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que les hiboux de consternation fusent au Ministère de la Magie et qu'on demande que Fudge soit relevé de ses fonctions ce qui ne tarda pas.

Les réverbères dans les rues s'allumèrent alors que le soleil disparaissait au loin, derrière une grande colline qui surplombait cette petite ville de banlieue. L'homme vêtu de noir venait de repenser à tous les événements qui s'étaient enchainés depuis l'article parut sur le retour de Lord Voldemort et n'osait imaginer tout ce qui allait se passer les jours suivant. Il avait des cheveux et des yeux noirs et le teint pâle. Un bruit au bout de la ruelle mal éclairée attira son attention mais quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un chat errant, il se remit en route vers la mission qu'Albus Dumbledore lui avait confiée. Il n'était pas rare que Severus Rogue parte en mission pour le directeur de Poudlard, après tout il avait été très utile quand Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance plus d'une quinzaine d'année auparavant et depuis son retour il y a un an, il était parti de nombreuses fois en mission sous les ordres de Dumbledore. Mais malgré tous les dangers qu'il avait dû affronter au cours de sa vie, il lui semblait que la mission qu'on venait de lui confier serait la plus difficile, du moins la plus délicate de toutes. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Dumbledore s'était obstiné à le choisir pour accomplir cette tâche quand lui même et bien d'autres le considérait comme le moins adapté à la mener à bien. Il avait cependant rapidement accepté d'écouter les ordres du sorcier qu'il considérait comme le plus sage et le plus intelligent de tous les sorciers existants.

Les maisons de la ville étaient toutes identiques, de briques rouges avec un étage voire deux et chacune d'entre elle avait un petit jardin devant, délimité par des grilles en aciers noirs. Maintenant que le soleil était couché et que la pénombre avait envahi le quartier, malgré les quelques réverbères allumés, l'endroit semblait lugubre mais apparemment Severus s'y sentait à l'aise. Sa robe de sorcier noire virevoltait sous son pas pressé et il avait la main serrée sur sa baguette magique, tournant la tête rarement, seulement pour vérifier les numéros des maisons et s'assurer qu'il était dans la bonne direction et qu'il n'avait pas dépassé celle dans laquelle il devait se rendre. Quand enfin il arriva au niveau du numéro 17 il s'arrêta. La maison était semblable à toutes celles qu'il venait de dépasser, quoi que plus grande, mais surtout à un détail près, elle était entourée par de nombreux sortilèges qu'il n'eut aucun mal à détecter, à l'instant même où il s'était approché. Il fit un pas de plus et en passant sa baguette au dessus de la boîte aux lettres, le nom de la famille qui était inscrit et qui avait été volontairement masqué par les habitants de la maison pour leur propre sécurité apparut et il pouvait à présent lire une inscription en noir : Famille Davenport.

Il s'avança, déjoua sans grande difficulté les quelques sortilèges qui étaient installés d'un coup de baguette magique, bien qu'il dut reconnaître que seuls des connaisseurs expérimentés en Magie Noire aurait pouvaient en être capables et ouvrit le petit portillon qui délimitait, comme pour toutes les maisons, le bout de jardin qui s'étendait devant lui. Il regarda ensuite d'un peu plus près la maison des Davenport : au premier et au deuxième étages il y avait quatre grandes fenêtres qui devaient probablement donner sur les chambres et le couloir et aucune lumière ne filtrait, contrairement au rez-de-chaussée où sur la gauche il pouvait voir une légère lueur à travers les rideaux blancs qui avaient été installés devant les grandes fenêtres du salon. Vu les mouvements de lumière qu'il percevait, la source devait être une cheminée dans laquelle un grand feu avait été allumé il y avait donc encore des habitants dans la maison. D'après les informations que lui avait donné Dumbledore, un vieux couple de sorcier vivait là depuis très peu de temps avec leur fils lui aussi sorcier, apparemment employé à Gringotts. Le couple avait également deux filles qui ne vivaient plus avec eux depuis longtemps. Dumbledore lui avait ensuite annoncé qu'il s'agissait d'une grande famille de sorciers (Severus s'en était douté car il avait déjà entendu ce nom plusieurs fois) et que Henry Davenport était un vieil ami à lui, qu'il n'avait cependant pas revu depuis de nombreuses années.

Les deux hommes étaient en froid depuis que Dumbledore avait mis en garde son ami à propos de son étude de la Magie Noire, ce que ce dernier avait mal pris. Néanmoins, la famille Davenport considérait toujours que Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier que le monde connaisse et qu'il était toujours un très vieil ami sur lequel elle pouvait compter. En apprenant le retour de Voldemort un an auparavant, Dumbledore avait repris contact avec Henry Davenport pour l'avertir que sa famille courrait un grave danger car il savait que Voldemort, en plus de rappeler auprès de lui ses anciens serviteurs, tenterait d'attirer d'autres sorciers vers les Ténèbres, en en particulier des sorciers de grandes familles au Sang-Pur et doués en magie noire. Et c'était précisément deux caractéristiques que les membres de la famille Davenport regroupaient mais bien que Henry Davenport se soit plongé dans cette forme de magie et l'ai enseigné à sa famille, c'était toujours dans un souci de protection, de savoir contre quoi ils devaient se protéger et jamais il n'aurait rejoint le camp de Lord Voldemort, ce que ce dernier n'aurait pas accepté.

Et c'est également ce qui faisait de Severus Rogue la personne la moins adaptée pour la mission qu'on lui avait confiée. En effet, Dumbledore lui avait demandé de prendre contact avec la famille Davenport et de la mettre en sécurité, or il savait que son passif en tant que Mangemort n'allai pas jouer en sa faveur et il avait la désagréable impression que s'ils n'étaient pas encore au courant de son ancienne condition, les membres de cette famille ne mettraient pas longtemps à le découvrir et que dans ce cas là, il lui serait difficile de gagner leur confiance pour les mettre en sureté. Il avait pourtant donné sa parole à Dumbledore, il n'avait plus le choix désormais.

Depuis plusieurs mois les Davenport changeaient régulièrement de demeure, et il lui fallut plusieurs semaines de recherche pour finalement trouver cette maison. Visiblement c'était ici qu'ils se trouvaient et il commença à s'avancer quand il se rendit compte que la porte d'entrée était entrouverte, visiblement elle avait été forcée. Il brandit sa baguette magique et s'avança furtivement, sans un bruit. Il poussa la vieille porte en bois et s'engouffra à son tour dans l'entrée de la maison. À sa droite se trouvait, dans une pièce baignée de lumière, une grande table et des chaises disposées autour, il s'agissait probablement de la salle à manger. Il n'attarda son regard qu'un bref instant dans cette pièce et alla plutôt à gauche, après être passé devant l'escalier. Comme il l'avait imaginé, il y avait un grand feu de cheminée qui illuminait la pièce qui servait de salon. Dans un coin, près des grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin de devant, par là où il était passé, il y avait une grande bibliothèque. Severus s'en approcha et pu constater qu'elle contenait dans sa majorité des livres sur les contres sorts, sur la Magie Noire mais également à sa grande surprise des ouvrages sur l'art de la préparation des Potions des ouvrages très anciens et pour certains très rares que lui même avait eu du mal à se procurer voire n'avait jamais pu obtenir.

Son regard fut ensuite attiré vers une petite table sur laquelle étaient entreposées plusieurs photos. Dans les cadres apparaissaient un homme et une femme qui devaient avoir près de soixante ans, ils souriaient et semblaient très heureux. D'autres photos représentaient un adolescent en train de voler sur un balai ou bien deux petites filles qui jouaient ensembles sans doute les enfants du couple quand ils étaient encore très jeunes. Il savait en effet que les trois enfants avaient aujourd'hui la trentaine, Dumbledore lui avait donné une description de la famille peu avant de l'envoyer pour cette mission. Ils devaient d'ailleurs ressembler aujourd'hui aux personnes qui apparaissaient sur une photo également posée sur la petite table mais pas dans un cadre. Severus prit la photo, il reconnu aisément le couple qui était au centre, assis sur un fauteuil et souriant comme sur les autres photos. Assis à leur côté il y avait un homme plus jeune, tout aussi souriant avec un air à la fois un peu enfantin et perdu comme celui d'un garçon qui avait grandit trop vite et avait vécu de nombreuses épreuves. Il avait cependant un regard étrangement vide. A côté, se tenant debout, il y avait deux femmes qui semblaient un peu plus âgées que l'homme. L'une était assez petite, les cheveux courts et les traits assez durs, la seconde avait en revanche une silhouette très élancée, une longue chevelure noire ondulée et des yeux gris perçants. Elle souriait également mais semblait beaucoup plus timide que les autres. Severus s'arrêta un peu plus longtemps sur elle, son regard plongé dans celui de la jeune femme. Ses yeux semblaient l'hypnotiser mais il finit par tourner la photo et pu lire une écriture très délicate : Maman, Papa, Andrew, Johanna et Elizabeth à la maison de campagne, Juillet 1994. La photo datait d'il y a deux ans, les membres de la famille Davenport n'avaient donc pas trop changé.

Il tourna à nouveau la photo et son regard se posa à nouveau sur Elizabeth, la femme aux cheveux longs et au regard perçant. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soir, il sentit un mouvement derrière lui. Il se tourna mais tout ce qu'il vit c'est un jet de lumière dans sa direction, qu'il esquiva au dernier moment. Un deuxième sort le toucha cette fois à la poitrine et il fut projeté de quelques mètres, sur la bibliothèque qu'il avait regardé quelques minutes auparavant. Il se releva rapidement et lança à son tour un sortilège qui n'atteignit pas sa cible. Quand enfin son assaillant s'avança dans le salon, il reconnu la femme aux longs cheveux de la photo. Elle brandit sa baguette mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de prononcer son incantation, Severus disparut une fraction de seconde pour réapparaître derrière elle. Surprise, elle se tourna mais avant qu'elle puisse brandir sa baguette à nouveau, il la plaqua contre un mur et agrippa son bras droit pour qu'elle ne lui jette pas de sort.

-Miss Davenport, écoutez moi je ne vous veux aucun mal, je suis là pour vous aider. Je suis envoyé par A…

Mais avait qu'il ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il fut projeté en arrière une nouvelle fois, cette fois dans la pièce baignée de lumière qu'il avait vu à droite en rentrant. Il s'écrasa contre la table en bois qui se fracassa sous son poids. Légèrement déstabilisé, il se rappela cependant en une fraction de seconde que la jeune femme maitrisait la Magie Noire et qu'elle venait de lui envoyer un sort grâce à sa main gauche. Il se fit cependant la réflexion que son approche n'était pas la meilleure et qu'apparaître soudainement près de la jeune femme pour la plaquer contre un mur n'aurait pu avoir aucun effet positif. À peine le temps de se relever et il reçut un deuxième sort à nouveau en pleine poitrine. Il s'agissait d'un sort beaucoup plus puissant et il eu le souffle coupé. Il brandit sa baguette mais un nouveau sort le toucha à l'épaule gauche cette fois, sa veste se déchira et il sentit une entaille profonde apparaître. La jeune femme s'avança vers lui mais cette fois il fut plus rapide et c'est elle qui fut projetée à plusieurs mètres, à nouveau dans le salon. Elle tenta de se relever mais Severus fut le plus rapide, il était déjà debout devant elle, sa baguette tendue vers son visage. Consciente de sa défaite elle lâcha sa baguette et se recroquevilla contre le mur où elle était et leva ses yeux vers lui.

-Allez y, faites ce que vous avez à faire !

Il fut surpris par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle pensait vraiment qu'il était venu pour l'exécuter. Maintenant qu'il pouvait la regarder de façon plus posée, il remarqua qu'elle était beaucoup plus pâle que sur la photo qu'il avait regardé juste un peu avant. Elle avait également l'air épuisé et ses yeux étaient rouges, comme si elle avait pleuré récemment.

-Je vous le répète je ne vous veux aucune mal. Je m'appelle Severus Rogue et je suis envoyé par Albus Dumbledore pour vous mettre vous et votre famille en sécurité.

Il abaissa sa baguette et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever, mais elle refusa son aide et se releva toute seule après avoir récupéré sa baguette magique. Il décida de ne pas insister, et se concentra plutôt sur sa blessure à l'épaule qu'il referma rapidement avant d'y appliquer un sérum.

-Vous…vous êtes vraiment un ami d'Albus ?

-Oui. Je suis de votre côté, et je suis là pour vous aider. Vous devez me faire confiance. Elizabeth, c'est bien ça ?

Elle acquiesça tandis qu'il ramassait la photo de la famille qu'il avait fait tombé quand elle lui avait lancé son premier sort et lui donna. Elle tendit la main pour la récupérer et ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de Severus. Elle fronça alors les sourcils et brandit à nouveau sa baguette vers lui.

-VOUS MENTEZ! cria-t-elle.

-Non, je vous assure, je…

-Tenebris revelio

Severus hurla de douleur et laissa tomber sa baguette pour prendre son avant bras gauche dans sa main droite. C'est comme si l'endroit où la Marque des Ténèbres était inscrite s'était embrasé d'un coup et il mit un genou à terre, surpris par la brûlure avant de pouvoir contenir l'immense douleur qu'il ressentait.

-Vous êtes un Mangemort !

-Non, Elizabeth, écoutez moi, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

Mais il s'avait que c'était peine perdue, il n'arriverait plus à lui faire entendre raison. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix désormais que d'utiliser la Magie Noire pour l'empêcher de l'attaquer et la forcer à écouter. Elle brandit une nouvelle fois sa baguette mais cette fois c'est le sort de Severus qui la toucha en premier et elle fut envoyée brutalement vers le fond de la pièce avant que des cordes épaisses et bleues n l'enveloppent, la maintenant contre le mur sans qu'elle ne puisse bouger. Il put lire de la surprise dans son regard puis une demi seconde plus tard de la colère mélangée à de la peur. Il se frotta l'avant bras quelques secondes de plus, puis quand la douleur disparut il ramassa sa baguette et s'approcha d'elle.

-Elizabeth, n'ayez pas peur. Je sais que ce que vous venez de découvrir ne joue pas en ma faveur mais vous devez me faire confiance. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

-Je sais très bien ce que vous voulez. Vous êtes ici pour finir le travail de vos petits camarades. Vous êtes tous tellement idiots qu'il vous a fallu une après midi entière pour vous rendre compte que l'un des membres de la famille Davenport n'avait pas été tué et vous êtes revenus ici pour arranger cette erreur !

-Tué ? Votre famille a été assassinée ?

-Ne faites pas l'innocent ! J'ai pu voir le visage des Mangemorts qui sont entrés et celui qui a tué ma famille. Vous n'étiez pas dans le groupe qui est venu ici mais vous êtes tous pareils ! Vous servez Voldemort aveuglement, vous torturez pour lui et vous tuez pour lui.

-Ne prononcez pas son nom ainsi !

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça change ? Vous allez me tuer de toute façon !

-Je…je dois réfléchir. Non, il faut que je lui parle.

-Lui ?

Elle paraissait encore plus terrifiée mais quand elle croisa le regard de Severus, sa terreur s'atténua. Lui aussi était pâle, légèrement perdu et il avait un regard qui laissait transparaître une certaine inquiétude. Une inquiétude qui lui semblait dépourvue de sens car c'est lui qui avait le contrôle de la situation, il avait réussi à la bloquer en l'empêchant de se servir de ses pouvoirs et s'il voulait vraiment la tuer ou la torturer, il pouvait le faire sans difficulté.

-Écoutez Elizabeth, je sais que ça doit être difficile à croire mais je ne suis pas un Mangemort. Je sais, j'ai la Marque des Ténèbres, sa Marque, parce que j'ai été Mangemort mais je ne le suis plus. Cette…Marque, cet immonde tatouage n'est qu'une erreur commise par un pauvre jeune sorcier qui a été poussé vers la Magie Noire mais qui contrairement à vous n'était pas si bien entouré et n'avait pas une famille pour lui permettre de ne pas franchir les limites. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuses car je sais que rien ne peut excuser de choisir de servir un sorcier aussi cruel mais vous êtes en danger, et à un point que vous n'imaginez même pas. Vous aviez raison sur un point tout à l'heure, si j'étais toujours un Mangemort et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était rendu compte que vous aviez survécu au massacre de votre famille, il m'aurait envoyé pour finir ce que les autres avaient commencé. Ce qui veut dire que d'ici peu de temps il y a de fortes chances pour que d'autres Mangemorts viennent et s'en prennent à vous, sauf si vous me faites confiance.

Elizabeth restait sans voix, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de Severus, et ne savait pas ce qui pourrait lui coûter la vie, croire ce qu'il était en train de dire et lui faire confiance ou bien refuser son aide et peut-être par la même occasion la protection de Dumbledore. Mais après tout pourquoi ce dernier n'était-il pas venu lui même ? Pourquoi avait-il envoyé cet homme si froid, cet homme qui prétendait être un ancien serviteur de Voldemort alors qu'on avait toujours dis à Elizabeth qu'aucun de ses serviteurs ne pouvait un jour décider de refuser de le servir ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il s'adressa à nouveau à elle tout en s'approchant de la cheminée.

-J'avais dis à Albus que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'il ne devait pas m'envoyer moi mais il est si borné !

-Mon…mon père avait l'habitude de dire qu'il était aussi tête de mule que brillant. Même s'ils étaient fâchés tous les deux depuis de nombreuses années, il a accordé énormément d'importance à ce que Albus disait même s'il ne le reconnaissait pas toujours.

Severus ne rajoute rien, le simple fait qu'Elizabeth lui parle ainsi montrait qu'elle n'était plus autant en colère et que même sans le croire complètement, elle n'était désormais plus aussi sûre qu'il soit mauvais. Il agita sa baguette en prononçant des incantations, des étincelles argentées apparurent et quelques secondes plus tard, le visage de Dumbledore apparut dans le feu.

-Severus ? Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez rencontré des complications ?

-Je suis arrivé trop tard Albus. Les Davenport ont déjà été attaqué, Elizabeth a…elle est…

Il se tourna vers elle, ne sachant pas très bien comment parler de sa défunte famille devant elle, mais Dumbledore compris ce qu'il voulait dire et son regard se tourna là où Severus regardait. Il pu ainsi voir Elizabeth toujours bloquée par le sortilège qu'il lui avait lancé.

-Pourquoi une telle protection ?

-Parce que ce que je redoutais s'est produit, elle a mis au point un sort de détection qui lui permet de savoir qui autour d'elle s'approche de près ou de loin aux Ténèbres et qu'elle a ainsi découvert la Marque que j'ai sur le bras.

-Je vois…

-Je vous avais dis que s'il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne fallait pas envoyer pour cette mission c'est moi. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous avez insisté pour…

-Severus, je vous l'ai dis et je vous le répète il n'y avait que vous pour mener à bien cette mission. Inutile de s'attarder à nouveau sur ces détails, ce qui importe le plus désormais c'est de mettre Elizabeth en sécurité.

Dumbledore fit un mouvement que Severus eu du mal à interpréter dans les flammes mais l'instant d'après Elizabeth était libérée de l'emprise de son sort. Encore une fois, il fut frappé par la puissance de Dumbledore qui venait de faire disparaître un puissant sortilège de Magie Noire alors qu'il était à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres. Elizabeth, légèrement tremblante, s'avança vers la cheminée, Severus quant à lui restait toujours accroupi devant le feu, il pensait que s'il faisait le moindre mouvement, il pourrait être mal interprété par la jeune femme et relancé ainsi un duel entre eux deux.

-Albus ? Est ce que c'est vraiment vous ?

-Oui ma chère Elizabeth c'est bien moi. Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

-Comment être sûre que…

-Que je suis le véritable Albus Dumbledore et qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une manigance de la part de ce cher Severus ? Et bien pour toute réponse je pourrais te dire qu'en voyant l'état justement de Severus - il posa ses yeux bleus sur la blessure qu'il avait à l'épaule en particulier - je peux deviner que tu maîtrises parfaitement l'art de la Magie Noire, même si tu n'en comprends peut-être pas encore toutes les subtilités, mais que ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Quand tu étais bien plus jeune et que ton père a commencé à t'enseigner cette forme de magie, tu as eu du mal à résister à la tentation et tu as plongé trop profondément dans les Ténèbres. Tu as blessé ton petit frère qui ne s'est jamais totalement remis du sort que tu lui avais envoyé et toi tu as plongé dans un profond coma qui a duré plusieurs jours avant que je n'arrive à t'en sortir.

-C'est…je…

Elle ne put rien ajouter et tomba à genoux en fondant en larmes. Severus qui ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une pareille situation ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il fut soulager d'entendre Dumbledore prendre la parole quand les pleurs d'Elizabeth s'atténuèrent.

-Je suis désolé de te rappeler des souvenirs aussi douloureux. Mais tu sais bien que c'est la seule chose que je sais à propos de toi que personne d'autre n'aurait pu découvrir.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Des choses bien pires se sont produites depuis cette époque.

-Oui. Je suis terriblement attristé d'apprendre ce qui est arrivé à tes parents, à ton frère et à ta sœur. Mais tu as eu la chance de t'en être sortie et maintenant ce qui importe le plus c'est que tu sois en sécurité. Je crains que Voldemort ne cherche à s'en prendre à toi quand il apprendra que les Mangemorts qu'il avait envoyé n'ont pas fais correctement leur travail. Maintenant que tu sais que je suis le véritable Albus Dumbledore, tu peux avoir toute confiance en Severus. C'est un sorcier extrêmement doué et loyal, à qui je confierais ma propre vie sans aucune hésitation. C'est lui qui te mènera jusqu'au repère de l'Ordre du Phénix. Là-bas, une femme du nom de Molly Weasley prendra soin de toi en attendant que je puisse te voir. Je regrette de ne pas avoir été à tes côtés plus tôt, peut-être que cette tragédie aurait pu être évitée, malheureusement nous vivons des heures sombres et nous voyons disparaître certaines personnes qui nous sont chères. J'aimerais discuter de certaines choses avec toi, notamment d'une offre particulière que j'aimerais te faire. Mais nous verrons ça plus tard. Tu seras en sécurité auprès de l'Ordre, surtout reste avec eux.

-Entendu. Merci Albus.

-Severus je compte sur vous. Surtout ne trainez pas tous les deux, et soyez prudents.

-Je vous promets que vous la retrouverez saine et sauve.

-Je vous verrai tous les deux dans quelques jours. Une dernière chose Elizabeth. Je sais que ça doit être douloureux pour toi d'en parler mais j'ai besoin de savoir quand ta famille a été attaquée. Et où est ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui ?

Elizabeth déglutit difficilement, visiblement il lui était terriblement douloureux d'aborder le sujet de l'assassinat de sa famille. Conscient de cela, et sentant la détresse de la jeune femme, Severus tenta d'intervenir.

-Albus, ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment de…

Mais Dumbledore lui fit signe gentiment de s'arrêter ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Elizabeth prit une grande inspiration puis annonça enfin :

-Ils ont été tués aujourd'hui, en fin de matinée. Je les ai emmené à Ste Mangouste et ensuite je suis revenue pour prendre certaines affaires.

-Très bien. Severus, aidez la à rassembler ce dont elle a besoin et ensuite quittez cette maison. Je dois vous laissez. On se verra très bientôt.

Et dans un nuage de flammes le visage de Dumbledore disparut. Elizabeth et Severus étaient à nouveau seuls dans le salon de la maison. Ce dernier se releva et alla à la fenêtre pour regarder dans la rue. Il n'y avait pas un bruit et toutes les maisons aux alentours étaient éteintes mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Nous ne devrions pas traîner ici.

Il se tourna vers Elizabeth et s'approcha d'elle.

-Oui vous avez raison.

Elle se releva mais une pointe de douleur dans sa cuisse droite la fit vaciller. Visiblement, l'un des sortilèges l'avait blessé plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle allait perdre l'équilibre et tomber sur le sol mais Severus la rattrapa à temps et il l'aida à se maintenir debout. Il sortit sa baguette magique et des bandes en sortirent avant de s'enrouler autour de sa cuisse. Elle ressentit une vive douleur à nouveau et serra la robe de sorcier de Severus au niveau de son épaule mais l'instant d'après la douleur commença à disparaître. Elle releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs visages très proches l'un de l'autre. Il sentit son parfum enivrant et commença à être mal à l'aise. Les joues d'Elizabeth virèrent aux rouges et elle s'écarta légèrement de son étreinte et de son torse.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Ce n'est rien. Après tout c'est de ma faute si vous êtes blessée, je suis désolé j'y suis allé un peu fort tout à l'heure.

-Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça. Vous n'avez rien à voir avec tous les Mangemorts que j'ai pu rencontrer, j'aurai du savoir que ce que vous disiez était la vérité.

Le compliment le toucha particulièrement, la plupart des gens qui ne le connaissait pas avaient une fausse image de lui, très peu de personnes lui faisaient confiance et il n'en avait jamais souffert mais le fait que _elle_ ai vu en l'espace de quelques minutes qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec les serviteurs de Voldemort le remplit d'une certaine joie qu'il avait du mal à expliquer.

-Merci. Mais vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, votre réaction était justifiée après tout ce que vous venez de traverser, et ce qui est arrivé à vos proches.

Il regretta à l'instant même ces derniers mots quand il vit de nouvelles larmes apparaître dans ses yeux déjà bien rouges. De toute évidence, et cela se comprenait parfaitement, il était difficile pour elle d'entendre parler de sa famille.

-Pardonnez moi Elizabeth, je n'aurais pas dû…

-Non ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas votre faute. Je suis exténuée, la journée a été longue et difficile. Est ce qu'on peut y aller ?

-Oui bien sur. Mais vous n'avez pas des affaires à rassembler ?

-J'ai pratiquement fini. Il ne me reste plus qu'à récupérer les photos et les livres. Le reste ce n'est que du mobilier, qui était déjà là. Mes parents ont du beaucoup déménager ces derniers temps, ma sœur et moi étions revenues chez eux pour les aider. Hier soir je ne suis pas rentrée, j'étais avec une vieille amie et quand je suis arrivée ce midi je les ai trouvés ici, étendus, il y avait du sang partout. J'ai vu dans un miroir que ma mère a inventé elle même et qui permet de voir qui est entré ou sorti en dernier dans une pièce, le groupe de Mangemorts qui les avait attaqués. Si j'avais été là peut-être que…ils seraient sans doute…

-Vous ne devriez pas penser de cette façon. Si vous aviez été là vous n'auriez rien pu faire pour les aider et vous seriez probablement morte comme eux.

-Cela aurait été moins douloureux que de les retrouver ici sans vie.

-Je ne les connaissais pas mais à en juger par votre état et les quelques photos que j'ai pu voir, vous vous aimiez tous énormément. Et à mon avis la dernière chose à laquelle ils ont pensé ce n'était pas qu'ils auraient aimé vous avoir à leurs côtés quand ils ont été attaqués. Vous avez eu de la chance de vous en sortir, ils devaient être heureux de vous savoir en sécurité.

-Oui c'est…c'est sûrement ce qu'ils auraient pensé en effet.

D'un geste de baguette magique, elle fit apparaître un sac à dos, celui dans lequel elle avait regroupé toutes ses affaires. Elle y ajouta les livres de la bibliothèque, après avoir pris soin comme le reste de diminuer leur poids et leur taille, et les photos posées sur la table ainsi que celle tombée par terre, que Severus avait regardé. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, un bruit aigu retentit dans la maison.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Quelqu'un est entré dans la périmètre du Charme du Cridurut que j'avais lancé et l'alarme s'est déclenchée.

-Comment ca se fait qu'elle n'ait pas retentit quand je suis entré ?

-Elle l'a fait, mais le bruit ne dure qu'un instant, juste le temps de prévenir les habitants de la maison. J'étais à l'étage et je suis restée pétrifiée dans ma chambre un instant avant d'avoir le courage de descendre. C'est eux, ils doivent être au bout de notre jardin derrière la maison.

-Très bien, on n'a plus de temps à perdre. Il faut qu'on s'en aille.

-Mais comment ? La cheminée est condamnée et les sortilèges de protection empêchent de transplaner à l'extérieur de la maison !

-J'ai un portoloin avec moi, il me suffit de l'activer et on pourra partir d'ici.

-Vous avez prévu un simple portoloin ?

-Ce n'est pas un portoloin ordinaire, il a été ensorcelé par Albus pour n'être détectable que par moi et les personnes à qui je le montre. Il tendit sa main vers Elizabeth, et il lui demanda de déposer la sienne dessus. Ne comprenant pas trop elle s'exécuta et avant que sa main n'entre en contact avec celle de Severus, un petit carnet apparut.

-C'est impressionnant, je ne savais pas qu'un tel sort existait.

-Albus est bien plus brillant que ce que la majorité des gens imaginent déjà. Ce carnet ne peut-être vu par personne d'autre, il ne peut pas subir d'autres sortilèges, ni être modifié. Aucune personne ne peut apprendre son existence même en essayant de me soutirer des informations.

-Il n'y a que lui pour pouvoir fabriquer un tel objet.

-On devrait aller dans une autre pièce avant que je ne puisse l'activer.

Ils sortirent du salon pour se diriger vers l'escalier mais à peine Elizabeth avait posé le pied sur la première marche qu'un sortilège effleura son oreille droite pour aller toucher le mur qui se trouvait à côté. Rapidement, Severus se retourna et vit un Mangemort encapuchonné entrer dans la maison. Après quelques échanges de sorts, Severus réussit à s'en débarrasser mais un autre était déjà dans la maison. Ou plutôt une autre car il s'agissait de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle n'avait pas vu ce qui s'était passé, et pensa tout de suite que c'était Elizabeth qui avait envoyé un sort sur le premier Mangemort avant que Severus ne réussisse à la stopper.

-Tiens donc, mais qui voilà ? Severus Rogue.

Elle était visiblement surprise de le trouver là.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, demanda Bellatrix ?

-Je suis en mission.

-Le maître ne nous a pas dit qu'il t'avait envoyé ici aussi.

-Tu sais très bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne te dit pas tout.

-Ne te crois pas plus important que tu ne l'es ! Cette mission m'a été confiée à moi. C'est donc à moi de me débarrasser d'elle.

Elle brandit sa baguette pour attaquer Elizabeth mais Severus fut le plus rapide et Bellatrix fut projetée contre un mur, une entaille s'ouvrant sur sa joue droite.

-Espèce de…comment oses-tu !? TRAITRE !

Severus n'avait plus d'autre choix désormais. Il savait qu'avec ce sort lancé vers la Mangemort, sa couverture ne valait plus rien et que c'était la fin de sa condition d'agent double. Mais il savait que ce jour arriverait tôt ou tard et le plus important pour lui c'était de mettre Elizabeth à l'abri.

-J'ai dis que j'étais en mission. J'aurais dû préciser que c'était pour Albus Dumbledore, le sorcier que je sers.

-J'en étais sûre ! Je l'avais dis au maître et il n'a pas voulu m'écouter ! Depuis le début tu es du côté de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.

Elizabeth, qui s'était également retournée en attendant le sort siffler près de son oreille était restée derrière Severus, sans bouger. Elle comprenait un peu mieux maintenant. Le sorcier que Dumbledore lui avait envoyé était un Mangemort autrefois, et il servait désormais l'ami de son père mais il avait continué à se faire passer pour un Mangemort. Il devait être un très bon occlumens pour arriver à cacher ses véritables intentions ainsi. Le Mangemort que Severus avait blessé au début entra de nouveau dans la maison et Elizabeth put enfin voir son visage. Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette alors qu'une sensation de rage l'envahissait.

-Elizabeth, allez à l'étage !

-Non ! C'est l'un de ceux qui sont venus pour tuer ma famille !

Sans rien ajouter elle redescendit de la première marche de l'escalier et passa devant Severus, tout en jetant un sortilège au Mangemort. Celui ci réussit à esquiver et un duel commença entre les deux, qui les mena dans la salle à manger.

-Non Elizabeth, attendez !

Severus voulu la rattraper mais c'était sans compter sur Bellatrix qui relança également le duel entre elle et le traitre qu'elle avait démasqué. Severus dominait largement mais il fut cependant touché par l'un des sortilèges de la jeune femme, et il fut blessé à la tête.

-Je m'occuperai de ton cas plus tard ! D'ailleurs je ne vais pas te tuer, il vaut mieux te ramener vivant au maître !

Elle disparut dans la salle à manger rapidement alors que Severus se relevait péniblement pour tenter d'aller aider Elizabeth. Cette dernière était maintenant dehors, dans le jardin situé derrière la maison, toujours à se battre avec l'un des assassins de sa famille. C'est alors que Bellatrix Lestrange apparût dans son dos.

-Endoloris !

Elizabeth tomba sur le sol, allongée sur le dos et secouée par des spasmes de douleurs. Bellatrix se pencha devant elle, en la voyant Elizabeth brandit sa baguette mais la Mangemort l'empêcha d'attaquer avec un sortilège d'entrave.

-Tu ne peux plus bouger maintenant. Tu vas aller rejoindre ta famille ! Avada…

Elizabeth, la gorge serrée, déglutit difficilement mais Bellatrix n'eut pas le temps de finir sa formule et fut projetée un peu plus loin. Elizabeth, incapable de bouger la tête ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle entendit seulement des cris et sentit une bourrasque violente s'abattre autour d'elle. L'instant d'après, Severus apparut devant ses yeux et il la libéra de l'emprise du sortilège d'entrave. Il l'aida à se relever et elle put constater de gros dégâts dans le jardin, comme si une tornade avait tout emporté.

-Qu'est ce que…

-Un sortilège de mon invention. Ça les a éloigné un instant mais ils vont bientôt revenir.

Elle se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il y avait une lueur étrange dans ses yeux et elle comprit rapidement que c'était de l'inquiétude.

-Est ce que tout va bien? demanda-t-il.

-Maintenant oui. Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça, j'ai cru que je pourrai…

-Venger votre famille. C'est tout à fait compréhensible.

-À un moment j'étais à deux doigts de lui faire subir le même sort, et je n'ai pas pu. Il a profité de ce moment de faiblesse pour s'en sortir en me renvoyant un sort.

Elle lui montra son bras gauche, on pouvait y voir une grosse coupure d'où s'écoulait beaucoup de sang.

-C'est une vilaine blessure. Je ne peux rien faire ici, mais une fois avec l'Ordre du Phénix, vous serez soignée.

Elle lui sourit.

-Sans vous je ne serais plus de ce monde, merci.

-Je vous en prie.

-J'ai mis votre vie en danger en partant ainsi sans réfléchir, je suis désolée.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça.

Il y avait de nouveau quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard de Severus, comme de la tristesse ou de la mélancolie mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Cette lueur dans ses yeux noirs disparut soudainement et il lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire tandis que l'alarme retentissait de nouveau.

-C'est eux qui reviennent? demanda-t-elle.

-Ou d'autres qui arrivent. Il faut qu'on parte d'ici !

Il pris sa main et couru dans la maison avant d'emprunter le couloir qui menait à l'escalier, montant quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'au premier étage.

-Par ici.

Elizabeth le mena jusqu'au deuxième étage et ils s'engouffrèrent dans une grande chambre, totalement dépourvue de décoration. Dans un coin il y avait une grande armoire en bois massif sombre et au milieu un grand lit à baldaquin qui était tourné vers les deux fenêtres de la pièce.

-Est ce que le portoloin est prêt ?

-Oui il ne me reste plus qu'à l'activer, répondit Severus en sortant de sa poche un vieux carnet de note. Il va nous servir à partir d'ici, et une fois à destination, il se détruira automatiquement. Une précaution qu'Albus tenait absolument à prendre.

Elle avait mit quelques sortilèges de protection autour de la pièce pendant qu'il lui expliquait cela, pour lui laisser le temps d'activer le portoloin sans être interrompu.

-Severus, je…Il tressaillit légèrement, c'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait son nom, d'une voix si douce, et il y prit un grand plaisir. Je vous remercie d'être venu ce soir et, je suis contente que Albus vous ait confié cette mission.

Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire.

-J'en suis très heureux aussi.

Il posa le carnet sur une petite commode et passa sa baguette magique dessus.

-Je pense que tout est prêt. Albus a trouvé plus judicieux de transformer le portoloin pour qu'il fonctionne non pas quand on le touche à un certain moment, pour éviter le risque que d'autres puissent l'utiliser, mais pour qu'il s'active après qu'on ait donné le mot de passe. Il suffit de poser sa baguette sur le carnet en disant Fumseck et ensuite on a 5 secondes pour le toucher. Vous êtes prête ?

-Oui.

Avant que Severus ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la porte de la chambre vola en éclat et tout se passa très vite. Il fut touché au flan droit par un sortilège puissant qui le projeta sur l'armoire alors qu'Elizabeth, elle, fut envoyée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les Mangemorts s'approchaient d'elle pour en finir enfin mais ils furent stopper dans leur élan par un sortilège que Severus venait de lancer. Les trois Mangemorts étaient debout, devant la jeune femme, les baguettes brandit vers elle et pourtant ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre. Elizabeth se releva péniblement et chercha Severus du regard, elle le retrouva à côté des Mangemorts, au pied de l'armoire, en piteux état.

-Severus !

Elle se précipita vers lui mais arrivée au milieu de la pièce, elle ne pouvait plus avancer, comme si une barrière invisible l'empêchait de faire un pas de plus.

-Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin Elizabeth.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Le sortilège qui vous empêche de vous approcher a également pour effet de les empêcher de bouger, dit-il en montrant les Mangemorts, ou de m'empêcher de bouger également.

Il lui fit un faible sourire mais cette fois elle ne pouvait pas lui rendre son sourire. Elle venait de comprendre qu'il avait l'intention de rester ici avec les Mangemorts pour lui permettre de s'enfuir.

-Le portoloin est toujours là, il vous suffit de prononcer le mot de passe et l'instant d'après vous serez loin d'ici.

-Severus je ne peux pas partir comme ça, je ne peux pas vous laisser.

-Bien sûr que vous pouvez ! Il avait à nouveau ce regard froid et dur mais il se calma rapidement. Elizabeth, vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai promis à Albus que vous le retrouveriez saine et sauve et je compte bien tenir ma parole.

-Mais ils vont vous tuer.

-Si c'est ce qui doit arrivé, je suis préparé.

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Elizabeth, et elle fut elle même surprise de cette réaction. Il y a encore une heure elle ne connaissait pas Severus et pourtant, non seulement elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir de le laisser ici, mais en plus l'idée même d'imaginer ce qu'il allait endurer lui était insupportable, sans parler de la culpabilité qu'elle ressentirait s'il se faisait tuer.

-C'est de ma faute si vous êtes dans cette situation. Si je n'avais pas décidé de poursuivre cet homme…

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, même sans cela nous nous serions probablement retrouvés dans la même situation.

-Probablement…

-Vous n'avez pas du tout à vous sentir coupable.

-Je ne me sentirai pas coupable car il est hors de question que je vous laisse ici !

-Vous êtes vraiment aussi bornée qu'Albus !

Il sourit mais gémit de douleur la seconde d'après, son bras et son crâne le faisait atrocement souffrir.

-Ecoutez moi attentivement Elizabeth, parce que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. Le fait que vous restiez ou que vous partiez ne changera absolument rien à mon sort.

-Si au contraire ! À deux on peut les repousser pour avoir le temps de s'enfuir. Aie…

Elle porta sa main à la blessure à son bras, qui avait cessé de saigné mais elle avait perdu énormément de sang elle le savait, et la douleur devenait de moins en moins supportable.

-Non justement ! Je suis à bout de force et vous êtes gravement blessée. On ne pourra pas s'en sortir de toute façon. Que vous restiez ou que vous partiez, ils feront de moi ce qu'ils veulent et rien ne pourra changer cela. Maintenant, ce que moi j'aimerais, c'est vous voir disparaître avec ce portoloin avant qu'ils ne s'occupent de moi. Et pas vous voir mourir sous mes yeux, alors que je ne pourrais rien y faire.

Des larmes apparurent une seconde fois dans les yeux d'Elizabeth mais cette fois elle ne disait rien. Severus lui sourit de nouveau, il savait qu'il avait réussi à la convaincre. Il était très touché par les larmes sincères de la jeune femme qu'il venait de rencontrer et qui ressentait tellement de tristesse à son égard alors que des gens, dans son entourage depuis des années ne se préoccupaient pas du sort qui pouvait lui être réservé.

-Allez y maintenant.

Comme il lui avait expliqué, elle prononça le mot de passe et ensuite, ses yeux gris remplis de larmes toujours plongés dans ceux de Severus, elle toucha le petit carnet et l'instant d'après, elle atterrit sur un sofa, dans une petite maison, devant une femme rondelette aux cheveux roux qui la regardait, surprise. Severus quand à lui était toujours étendu dans la chambre obscure, dans l'incapacité de se relever à cause de la douleur. Il avait le goût du sang dans la bouche et sentit qu'il avait une plaie qui saignait beaucoup au niveau du crâne. Les effets de son sortilège se dissipa enfin et les trois hommes encapuchonnés, qui avaient été témoins de tout ce qui s'était dit et passé, s'avancèrent vers lui. Deux d'entre eux le soulevèrent pendant que le troisième le regardait attentivement avant de lancer :

-J'en étais sûr ! Je l'avais toujours dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche avec toi. Espèce de traitre, tu nous as tous dupé ! Depuis le début tu es du côté de Dumbledore et aujourd'hui tu vas le payer.

Severus reconnu immédiatement cette voix, il s'agissait de Adamson, un des plus fervent serviteur de Voldemort, celui qui avait participé au massacre de la famille d'Elizabeth et qu'elle avait poursuivi dans le jardin. En revanche, il ne reconnu pas la voix du Mangemort suivant, certainement une nouvelle recrue qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré.

-La fille a réussi à s'enfuir. On devait la tuer mais à cause de ce type elle a dû retrouver Albus Dumbledore. Le maître sera furieux quand il apprendra qu'on a échoué.

-Non je ne pense pas. On devait assassiner cette fille mais à la place on va lui apporter un traître. À mon avis ça compensera le fait que l'on n'ait pas mené cette mission à bien.

Ils descendirent les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, deux Mangemorts portant toujours Severus incapable de bouger et ils sortirent de la maison, avant de transplaner. Severus vit alors apparaître devant lui le Manoir des Malefoy et il sut alors que, malgré la satisfaction de savoir Elizabeth en sécurité, son épouvantable journée à lui n'était pas prête de se terminer.


	2. Le Traitre Démasqué

CHAPITRE DEUX : LE TRAITRE DÉMASQUÉ

À peine arrivé, Severus sentit des gouttes fouetter son visage. Il pleuvait averse à cet endroit là, et ils furent tous rapidement trempés de la tête au pied. Malgré la nuit noire, et sa vue légèrement brouillée par la tempête et la pluie battante, Severus arrivait parfaitement à distinguer l'immense silhouette du Manoir qui se dressait devant lui. Les deux Mangemorts le trainaient dans un petit chemin tracé au sol qui menait à la porte en bois qui servait d'entrée principale à la demeure des Malefoy tandis qu'il entendit un bruit sourd retentir derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas tourner la tête pour regarder ce qu'il se passait mais il savait très bien que ce bruit venait de la lourde grille de plus de deux mètres qui s'était refermé derrière eux une fois qu'ils furent entrés dans le domaine. De puissants sortilèges y avaient été apposés et seules les personnes portant la Marque des Ténèbres ainsi que les propriétaires des lieux et bien sûr Lord Voldemort pouvaient la franchir. Le Manoir était immense, il comptait plusieurs dizaines de pièces et de la lumière sortait de certaines fenêtres tandis que des torches d'où s'élevaient d'immenses feux étaient réparties sur différents endroits de la façade.

Severus avait passé plusieurs fois les grilles d'entrée du Manoir des Malefoy. Pendant des années, ses visites n'avaient été que de simples visites de courtoisies à d'anciens camarades de Poudlard car cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne considérait plus Lucius et Narcissa comme ses amis. L'été dernier cependant, il était venu ici de nombreuses fois mais pour d'autres raisons. C'était en effet ici que Lord Voldemort avait décidé d'élire domicile, au début car il savait pertinemment que la couverture que Lucius Malefoy avait gardé durant les années où il avait disparut empêcherait quiconque, y compris des membres du Ministère, de venir fouiner à cet endroit. Mais aujourd'hui, cette couverture n'existait plus et de nombreux sorts de protection avaient dû être installés. Ils traversèrent tous le jardin d'un pas rapide – Severus toujours trainé par les Mangemorts – et ils atteignirent rapidement la double porte en bois massif de l'entrée. Plusieurs Mangemorts se tenaient là, et ils les laissèrent passer sans poser de questions. À l'intérieur, Severus sentit tout de suite la chaleur d'un feu de cheminée sur son visage puis il vit un autre Mangemort s'avançait vers lui et les trois autres, il s'agissait d'Avery, un autre qu'il connaissait très bien.

-Il était temps Adamson! lança-t-il. Ça fait un moment que vous êtes partis. Il s'arrêta brusquement, il venait de voir Severus. Mais enfin qu'est ce que ça veut dire !?

-Appelle le maître et dit lui qu'on lui a ramené un traître. Il était déjà là-bas quand on est arrivé, il a aidé la femme à s'enfuir.

-Quoi ?! Vous voulez dire que vous ne l'avez pas tué ? Le maître sera furieux.

-Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire !

-C'est n'importe quoi. Severus le sert depuis longtemps. Il aurait sû tout de suite s'il n'était pas de notre côté.

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre à toi ! Appelle le maître pendant que l'on monte Severus là-haut.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! Et je ne veux pas être mêlé à cette histoire. Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler toi même.

Avery fit volte face et disparut dans un couloir. Adamson fit signe aux deux autres Mangemorts qui tenaient toujours Severus de le suivre et ils montèrent les escaliers rapidement jusqu'au deuxième étage. Ils prirent à gauche et traversèrent de nombreux couloirs en croisant de temps à autres d'autres Mangemorts mais également d'autres sorciers qui servaient Voldemort. Severus était attentif au chemin qu'ils empruntaient mais il savait déjà pertinemment où ils l'emmenaient, l'aile ouest du deuxième étage était utilisée pour la torture et les interrogatoires. Adamson continua encore à marcher, puis il s'arrêta enfin devant une porte noire. Il s'engouffra dans la pièce tout en faisant signe aux deux autres de mettre Severus dans un coin.

-Fouillez ses poches ! On trouvera peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant.

Ils enlevèrent la robe de sorcier des épaules de Severus, tout comme sa veste noire et commencèrent à regarder à l'intérieur des poches pendant que ce dernier regardait d'un peu plus près la pièce où ils l'avaient emmené. Elle n'était pas très grande mais le fait qu'elle soit pratiquement vide lui donnait l'air plus spacieuse. Il n'y avait en réalité qu'un grand tapis par terre qui recouvrait le sol dans son intégralité et une petite table en bois posée près de là où il était, sans chaise autour. En face de lui, sur l'un des murs il y avait une immense cheminée en marbre dans laquelle, là encore il y avait un immense feu qui chauffait toute la pièce. C'était également une grande source de lumière qui balayait tous les murs et quand Severus les regarda d'un peu plus près il vit qu'ils étaient abimés, et couverts de sang à plusieurs endroits. Visiblement Adamson avait vu que son regard qui s'était posé à cet endroit là alors qu'il déglutit difficilement.

-Alors tu aimes bien la déco de cette pièce Severus ? Beaucoup de personnes y ont participé et cette fois c'est ton tour.

Il brandit sa baguette magique et Severus fut projeté sur l'un des murs, de plein fouet. Il sentit sa tête frapper contre la pierre froide et dure au niveau de son arcade sourcilière puis il s'effondra sur le sol. La blessure saignait abondamment mais il n'y pensa pas trop. Il se releva péniblement et se tourna vers Adamson, le sort qu'il venait de lui lancer avait mis fin au sortilège d'entrave qui l'avait empêché de bouger jusque là.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire Severus ? Tu ne peux rien faire sans ça.

Il sortit une deuxième baguette de sa veste, c'était celle de Severus qu'il venait de récupérer dans sa poche.

-Je te conseille de te tenir tranquille.

Les deux autres Mangemorts, qui n'avaient rien trouvé dans les poches avaient jeté ses affaires dans le feu de cheminée puis s'étaient postés derrière Adamson. Ce dernier lança un nouveau sort sur Severus, qui le projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce, tout au fond. Il lui en lança un nouveau sort et Severus sentit son corps se soulever sans qu'il ne puisse lutter. Il était à présent à une dizaine de centimètre au dessus du sol, les bras en croix comme s'il était retenu par des chaînes invisibles. À sa droite il y avait la petite table où il vit Adamson y déposer sa baguette et à sa gauche, à un mètre ou deux, il y avait la cheminée. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la sensation de chaleur l'envahir tandis que ses pensées allaient dans une seule direction, vers Elizabeth. Son visage apparut devant lui et elle le regardait de ses yeux perçants tout en lui souriant. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la serrer contre lui à ce moment précis, mais il s'avait très bien qu'il n'aurait plus jamais une occasion de pouvoir le faire. Il s'en voulait pourtant de penser à elle dans une pareille situation, car Voldemort n'allait pas tarder à arriver et il fallait absolument qu'il ferme son esprit pour ne lui donner aucune information sur Dumbledore ou sur l'Ordre. Il serra les dents pour se concentrer, il n'avait jamais eu aucun souci pour fermer son esprit et se libérer de toute émotion jusqu'à maintenant et pourtant cette fois il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne cessait de penser à Elizabeth et c'était totalement incohérent. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'elle soit en sécurité et pourtant le fait de penser à elle dans un tel endroit ne ferait que la mettre en danger et il le savait parfaitement. Pourquoi était-il si faible ? Dumbledore avait tord. Il avait toujours annoncé que l'amour et l'attachement rendaient les gens plus forts, et que c'était une source de puissance souvent sous estimée mais tout ce qu'il voyait lui c'est que ses sentiments naissants pour Elizabeth le rendaient vulnérable et fragile.

-Ca ne sert à rien de fermer les yeux tu sais. Bientôt il sera là et tu auras ce que tu mérites.

Severus rouvrit les yeux, Adamson était juste devant lui, la manche de sa veste retroussée laissant apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant bras. Dans sa main droit il tenait sa baguette magique, près à appeler Voldemort quand une voix retentit au fond de la salle, derrière lui, près de la porte, ce qui l'interrompit.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Professeur Rogue ?

C'était Drago Malefoy. Il avait toujours ses cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière et portait un costume noir. Severus remarqua cependant qu'il était beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude et qu'il semblait terrifié.

-Tiens tiens Malefoy junior ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici !?

-Cette maison appartient à ma famille, je peux aller où bon me semble.

-Je te conseille de me parler sur un autre ton ! Adamson l'avait agrippé par le col et l'avait tiré vers lui. D'autant plus vu la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez !

-Et quelle situation ?

-Ne fais pas le malin ! Ton père a été ridiculisé par Dumbledore et part Potter. Il est à Azkaban aujourd'hui et il n'a plus de couverture au Ministère. Il n'est plus d'aucune utilité.

-Je vous interdis de dire ça !

-Mais dis moi, on dirait que le maître a déjà retrouvé un remplaçant. Il lui pris le bras et lui releva sa veste à son tour. Tout comme les quatre autres personnes de la pièce, Drago était marqué à l'avant bras. Severus posa son regard sur le tatouage et soupira.

-Drago, qu'avez vous fait…

-Ah mais c'est qu'il a finalement décidé de parler le traître.

-J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire, lança Drago. J'ai été choisi, par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je le servirai comme il se doit.

-Ben voyons, comme si un petit morveux dans ton genre était capable de quoi que ce soit !

-Pourquoi est-il ici? demanda Drago sans prêter attention à la dernière remarque d'Adamson. C'est un Mangemort aussi, un des plus proches fidèle du maître.

-Non plus maintenant. D'ailleurs il est temps que le maître apprenne que son petit chouchou n'est en fait qu'un traître !

-Un traître ?

-De toute façon ça ne te regarde pas ! Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre ta mère en bas.

Avant que Drago ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Adamson apposa sa baguette sur son avant bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Lord Voldemort s'engouffra dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que Severus l'avait vu, il avait toujours ce teint pâle voire translucide, ses yeux rouges froids et calculateurs, ses longs doigts fins et son corps enveloppé dans une longue robe de sorcier noire. Il était suivi par Pettigrow et par son fidèle serpent, Nagini. Voldemort s'arrêta dans un premier temps sur Drago Malefoy qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir ici.

-Drago, que fais tu dans cette pièce ? Je pense qu'il est encore un petit peu tôt pour que tu participes aux sessions de torture. Tu devrais rejoindre ta mère, elle t'attend dans le grand salon. Il lui montra la porte pour l'inciter à sortir et Drago s'exécuta, après l'avoir salué. Voldemort se tourna ensuite vers Adamson, sans prêter attention aux deux autres Mangemorts, ni à Severus. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour m'avoir appelé, et que cela n'a rien à voir avec ta mission de cette nuit.

Les deux autres Mangemorts tressaillirent légèrement mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention.

-Maître, si je vous ai appelé c'est en effet pour une très bonne raison. Quand nous sommes arrivés là où vous nous avez envoyé nous…

-Est ce que la fille est morte ?

-Je…Comme je vous le disais nous sommes entrés dans la maison et…

-Ma question est pourtant simple, est ce que la fille est morte oui ou non ?

Adamson semblait se liquéfier sur place. Visiblement il avait espérer pouvoir aborder le point à propos de Severus et de sa traîtrise sans aborder tout de suite l'échec de sa mission mais puisque Voldemort lui demandait précisément s'il avait tué Elizabeth ou non, il n'avait plus d'autres choix que de dire la vérité et dans subir les conséquences.

-Non maître, elle a réussi à s'enfuir.

Comme il s'y attendait, Voldemort entra dans une colère noire et il s'effondra sur le sol après avoir été touché de plein fouet par un sortilège endoloris, imité par les deux autres Mangemorts qui l'avaient accompagné, quelques secondes plus tard.

-Et tu oses m'appeler pour m'annoncer cet échec !

-Non maitre, écoutez-moi !

-ENDOLORIS !

Il se tordit encore de douleur puis arriva à reprendre son souffle et à parler avant que Voldemort ne lui lance un autre sort.

-C'est sa faute maître. C'est un traître !

Il montrait désormais Severus du doigt, qui se demandait depuis que Voldemort était entré dans la pièce, quand son tour viendrait de devoir affronter sa colère. Voldemort, la baguette toujours brandit se tourna alors vers lui et la colère dans son regard laissa place à de la surprise tandis qu'il abaissait son bras.

-Severus ?

-C'est à cause de lui si nous avons échoué ! C'est lui qui l'a aidé à s'enfuir et qui a envoyé la fille auprès de Dumbledore.

-Tais toi !

Adamson s'exécuta, en restant allongé par terre alors que Voldemort s'approchait lentement de Severus.

-Toi ? Comment ? C'est impossible…Depuis quand ? Depuis quand est ce que tu nous espionnes pour le compte de Dumbledore ?

Severus ne répondit rien, il se contentait de fixer le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans les yeux. Il reçu alors un nouveau sort au niveau de l'estomac, qui le projeta quelques mètres en arrière sur le mur du fond de la pièce. Il sentit une vive douleur au niveau de son épaule, celle qui avait touché en premier le mur mais il ne laissa échapper aucune plainte. Au lieu de tomber lourdement sur le sol comme la fois où Adamson l'avait projeté sur le mur, il resta à flotter au dessus du sol et repris sa position initiale, devant Voldemort.

-Je t'ai posé une question Severus ! Et tu as intérêt à répondre.

Voldemort approcha sa baguette de son torse et en déposa l'extrémité au niveau de son flanc. Une douleur atroce le parcouru, lui donnant l'impression qu'on le brulait de l'intérieur et cette fois il ne put s'empêcher de crier de douleur.

-DEPUIS QUAND ?

Quand la douleur se fut atténuée il regarda à nouveau Voldemort et il parla enfin. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, que la meilleure solution c'était de ne rien dire, absolument rien dire mais il avait enfin la possibilité d'avouer ce qu'il pensait réellement, alors que pendant des années il avait du tromper et tricher pour obtenir des informations.

-Depuis presque toujours. Il avait la gorge très sèche et il déglutit difficilement mais continua à parler. Juste après vous avoir rapporté la prophétie vous concernant. À ce moment là, j'ai compris à quel point mon erreur était grande et que ma place n'était pas à vos côtés, quand vous avez annoncé vouloir assassiner les Potter. Je haïssais James Potter depuis toujours mais Lily Evans était mon amie et quand vous avez pris la décision de la tuer je suis allé voir Dumbledore pour le prévenir. Il les a mis en sécurité et il a vu que j'étais sincère quand je lui disais que je ne voulais plus vous servir. Il m'a offert un poste à Poudlard et en échange j'ai accepté de devenir son espion.

La colère de Lord Voldemort ne se fit pas attendre et il s'acharna tellement sur Severus qu'il s'attendit à mourir d'un instant à l'autre ou du moins à perdre connaissance car il savait que Voldemort ne le tuerai pas avant de récolter des informations. Il ne savait pas combien de sort il avait reçu, ni combien de fois il avait été jeté contre ce mur froid, tout ce à quoi il arrivait à se rattacher c'était la douleur qu'il ressentait, les brûlures, les écorchures qu'il recevait. Quand enfin son supplice s'arrêta sa vision était brouillée et il dut attendre un instant avant de distinguer à nouveau clairement les silhouettes qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

-Allez-y tuer le maître ! C'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

-Non Queudver. S'il sert Dumbledore depuis si longtemps il a des informations importantes sur l'Ordre du Phénix. Combien ils sont, où est ce qu'ils se cachent, qu'est ce qu'ils mijotent. Je veux absolument tout savoir, et quand je serai satisfait, là il pourra mourir.

-Mais maître, lança de nouveau Pettigrow. Il a réussi à vous mentir autrefois, et à cacher ses véritables intentions.

-Tu as raison, il a réussi le prodige d'arriver à me duper ce que je pensais impossible. Tu es un remarquable occlumens Severus, mais puisque je sais maintenant que tu es un traître, je n'aurais qu'à te brutaliser un peu plus. Rien ne me retiendra cette fois !

Severus tenta une nouvelle fois de fermer son esprit, en espérant qu'il y parviendrait plus que quand il avait essayé quelques minutes auparavant. Il savait très bien qu'il allait mourir bientôt, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire désormais, c'était garder les informations qu'il savait au plus profond de son esprit. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se préparer il sentit que Voldemort tentait de pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa tête pour atteindre ses souvenirs les plus enfouis. Il tenta de résister comme il l'avait fais autrefois et pourtant, il n'y parvint pas totalement. Le visage d'Elizabeth apparut à nouveau devant lui et il eu quelques flash du début de soirée, quand il était arrivé devant la maison des Davenport, leur nom s'inscrivant sur la boîte aux lettres, Elizabeth blessée qui s'agrippe à lui, son regard, son sourire, et son parfum enivrant. Mais il ne voulait pas que par sa faute il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, et qu'elle meure comme sa famille. Il revit la photo de sa famille justement, le moment où elle lui avait dit qu'ils avaient été assassinés et comment il en avait reparlé sans aucune subtilité avant de s'être excusé _«Pardonnez moi Elizabeth, je n'aurai pas du… »_. Non il devait arrêter de penser à cela, Voldemort ne devait pas en apprendre davantage. Il se concentra et réussi enfin à fermer son esprit, n'ayant laissé au Seigneur des Ténèbres que quelques bribes de souvenirs à regarder. C'était malgré tout beaucoup trop, il le savait et Voldemort le savait aussi.

-Mais dis moi Severus, on dirait que tu t'es trouvé un morceau de chair fraîche. Elizabeth Davenport c'est ça ? Il lui sourit une fraction de seconde avant de le projeter à nouveau sur le mur ! CA ME DONNE ENVIE DE VOMIR ! Tu es bien du côté de Dumbledore, pour pouvoir ressentir quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de l'amour.

Pettigrow rigola en se moquant de Severus, tout comme Adamson qui s'était maintenant relevé puisque la colère de Voldemort n'était plus tournée vers lui. Ce dernier repris son calme pendant que Severus, une fois de plus, revenait à sa position initiale et commença à faire quelques pas dans la pièce.

-Quel dommage sincèrement ! Et dire que tu étais l'un de mes meilleurs serviteurs. Si tu ne t'étais pas rallié à Dumbledore et que cette petite idiote ainsi que sa famille avait consenti à me rejoindre nous aurions pu faire de grandes choses. Mais non, au lieu de ça tu vas mourir, et elle ne tardera pas à te rejoindre. Mais avant ça – il s'avança rapidement vers Severus et l'attrapa par la gorge – tu vas me montrer tout ce que je veux savoir sur le vieux Dumbledore, sur Potter et sur l'Ordre.

Il tenta de forcer à nouveau l'esprit de Severus mais tout ce qu'il arriva à voir ce ne fut que quelques bribes de mémoires fragmentées, une discussion que Severus avait eu avec Dumbledore au sujet du nouveau Ministre de la Magie, la demande de Dumbledore de donner des cours d'occlumencie à Harry Potter l'année dernière, le sentiment de haine qu'il a pour lui, quelques visages de membre de l'Ordre déjà connu dont Molly et Arthur Weasley, une clairière, une maison au milieu d'un champ impossible à reconnaître et une fois de plus Severus arriva à bloquer son esprit. La maison qu'il venait de voir était le Terrier, là où se trouvait Elizabeth actuellement et il avait peur qu'avec le visage des Weasley apparut auparavant, quelqu'un parmi les Mangemorts puissent faire le rapprochement. Voldemort entra à nouveau dans une colère noire et il lui lança un nouveau sortilège. Cette fois, Severus ne fut pas projeté contre le mur, une grande entaille traversa son torse, déchirant sa chemise qui commença à s'imbiber de rouge à cause du sang qu'il perdait.

-Ca suffit, ma patience a des limites. Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec cela !

-Que se passe-t-il maître? osa demander Adamson.

-Severus arrive encore à fermer son esprit. Impossible de récolter les informations nécessaires, du moins pour l'instant. Et c'est toi qui vas te charger de le mettre dans de bonnes dispositions.

-Moi maître ?

-Oui toi ! Imbécile ! Pour récupérer ta bêtise de ce soir, tu crois que j'ai oublié que tu as laissé cette fille s'échapper ? C'est une grande praticienne de la Magie Noire, maintenant qu'elle est avec Dumbledore, elle peut nous donner du fil à retordre et c'est ta faute.

-Mais maître !

-Ca suffit ! Tu vas t'occuper du cas de Severus. Tu vas l'affaiblir assez pour qu'il ne soit plus en état de fermer son esprit, sans le tuer sinon on ne pourra rien récupérer. Essaye d'entrer dans son esprit également et fait comme pour les autres détenus, toutes les informations que tu récoltes tu les envois directement dans l'ancien bureau de Lucius au fur et à mesure, pour que je puisse les étudier plus tard.

-Oui maître.

-Vous deux – il s'était tourné vers les autres Mangemorts – allez à l'entrée, nous allons avoir d'autres visiteurs cette nuit. Et quand Bellatrix arriver, vous me l'envoyez directement ! Elle aussi a échoué durant cette mission. Queudver, viens avec moi, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à mettre au point avec Narcissa et Drago.

Ils sortirent tous de la pièce, mais avant de refermer la porte Voldemort se tourna vers Adamson.

-Et surtout ne me déçoit pas. Si tu échoues cette fois, tu auras à faire à moi.

Quand le Mangemort se tourna vers Severus, ce dernier vit de la peur dans son regard mais elle s'évanouit très vite quand il brandit sa baguette magique. Severus hurla de douleur quand un nouveau sort le toucha de plein fouet en se demandant quand ce calvaire serait fini. Il pensa cependant que se retrouver dans la pièce avec seulement un Mangemort, sans Voldemort, lui donnait plus de chance de pouvoir sortir de cet endroit.


	3. Un Étrange Héritage

CHAPITRE TROIS : UN ÉTRANGE HÉRITAGE

Harry ouvrit les yeux, une douleur atroce au niveau de sa cicatrice. Il chercha du bout des doigts ses lunettes qu'il avait posées sur sa table de chevet avant de s'endormir et il les mit péniblement sur son nez avant de se relever. Il alla jusqu'à sa fenêtre et regarda dehors, Privet Drive était encore plongé dans le noir même si le soleil n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition. Il se regarda ensuite dans le miroir, et se fit la même réflexion qu'il se faisait depuis plusieurs semaines, Ron et Hermione auraient du mal à le reconnaître quand ils le verraient. Il était toujours aussi maigre, ça il y était habitué mais ce qui avait attiré son attention c'est que contrairement aux années précédentes, il mangeait convenablement. Les menaces que certains membres de l'Ordre avaient faites aux Dursley le jour où il était revenu de Poudlard avait porté ses fruits et depuis son retour à Privet Drive il avait eu droit à trois repas complets par jour, ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu chez son oncle et chez sa tante aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire. Malgré cela il était resté très maigre, ce qui se voyait d'autant plus qu'il avait toujours les anciens vêtements de Dudley : le nourrir convenablement d'accord mais lui acheter des vêtements à sa taille ça c'était hors de question. Et les Dursley savaient très bien que contrairement au fait que Harry mange à sa faim, le fait qu'il porte des vêtements ou non à sa taille ne constituerait pas un mobile suffisant pour faire se déplacer des sorciers jusqu'ici. En plus de sa maigreur, Harry avait l'air totalement exténué. Des cernes marquaient son visage et lui donnait l'air de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi depuis des jours. Et c'était presque le cas. Depuis son retour à Privet Drive, chaque nuit pratiquement il s'était réveillé en sursaut, en sueur et la cicatrice douloureuse. Sa cicatrice qui d'ailleurs était maintenant flamboyante comme si on venait de lui marquer le front au fer rouge. Il semblait cependant qu'il s'était habitué à la douleur et aujourd'hui, s'il n'arrivait pas à dormir convenablement c'était avant tout parce que dès qu'il fermait les yeux il voyait sans cesse Voldemort, colérique, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui jusqu'à ce que sa main squelettique soit presque sur la gorge de Harry. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'attraper cependant, ce dernier se réveillait en sursaut, avec des difficultés à respirer malgré tout. Et quand Harry ne rêvait pas de Voldemort, ce qui n'était pas souvent le cas, il voyait Sirius, Sirius en plein duel, Sirius touché par le sort de Bellatrix Lestrange et son regard au moment où il était passé de l'autre côté de l'Arche. Malgré le fait qu'il ait accepté la mort de son parrain, il avait toujours un sentiment de culpabilité qui, il le pensait, ne disparaîtrai jamais. Il avait plusieurs fois, au cours du mois de Juillet, tenté d'utiliser le miroir à double sens qu'il lui avait légué mais sans succès. Il se demandait si l'autre était toujours Square Grimmaurd ou s'il avait été changé de place.

Détachant enfin son regard de la rue il alla vers la cage de sa chouette Hedwige, qui dormait paisiblement. Il caressa son plumage doucement et alla sa rassoir sur son lit. Sa chambre était comme tous les étés, très désordonnée, sa grande malle qui était posée dans un coin était grande ouverte et laissait entrevoir des robes de sorciers, divers nécessaires de préparation aux potions dont il pensait ne plus faire usage ainsi que de gros grimoires qu'il avait utilisés l'année précédente. Sur son bureau il y avait également le reste de gâteau d'anniversaire qu'il lui avait été envoyé deux jours auparavant ainsi que les lettres de ses amis. Il avait reçu un message d'Hermione, de Ron, de Hagrid, de Mr et Mrs Weasley et également à sa plus grande surprise de Luna, qui lui avait écrit de Suède où, comme elle lui avait indiqué avant la fin de l'année scolaire, elle était allée en vacances avec son père grâce à lui. Harry avait en effet accordé une interview à Rita Skeeter à propos de la vérité sur le retour de Voldemort, une interview qui avait été publiée dans le Chicaneur, le journal de Mr Lovegood, le père de Luna, ce qui avait considérablement augmenté les ventes et lui avait permis de gagner une petite somme d'argent non négligeable. Dans un autre coin, il y avait d'autres lettres que Harry avait reçues quelques jours auparavant. Il y avait une lettre officielle venant de Poudlard ainsi que deux autres lettres de Hermione et Ron. La lettre de Poudlard lui indiquait comme convenu, les résultats qu'il avait obtenus à ses BUSE, un examen que lui comme les autres 5e années avaient passé en juin dernier. Quelques mois avant de passer l'examen, Fred et Georges leur avaient expliqué qu'il y avait six notes possibles pour chaque examen, trois notes de réussite avec de la plus haute à la plus basse O pour Optimal, E pour Effort Exceptionnel et A pour Acceptable. Puis trois notes d'échec, P pour Piètre, D pour Désolant et enfin T pour Troll. Harry ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti, il était même plutôt content de lui. C'était le Professeur McGonagall qui lui avait envoyé sa lettre, et il se souvenait encore à quel point il avait été stressé quand il l'avait reçu. Il s'était empressé de l'ouvrir et avait pu lire une écriture élégante, qui lui fit un peu penser à celle d'Hermione.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Vous voudrez bien trouver ci-joint vos résultats aux examens de BUSE que vous avez passé en Juin dernier, dans le cadre de votre 5__e__ année d'étude au collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. _

_Astronomie : Acceptable (A)_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : Effort Exceptionnel (E)_

_Sortilèges : Effort Exceptionnel (E)_

_Défense contre les forces du Mal : Optimal (O) _

_Divination : Piètre (P)_

_Botanique : Effort Exceptionnel (E)_

_Histoire de la Magie : Désolant (D)_

_Potions : Effort Exceptionnel (E)_

_Métamorphose : Effort Exceptionnel (E)_

_Je vous rappelle que vous êtes uniquement autorisé à poursuivre vos études en 6__e__ année dans les matières où vous avez reçu la note minimale acceptée par l'enseignant, à savoir un A pour l'Astronomie et la Divination, un O pour les Potions et un E pour toutes les autres matières. _

_Merci de bien vouloir renvoyer le coupon joint à cette lettre sur lequel vous aurez coché les matières que vous souhaitez poursuivre. Vous recevrez comme chaque année votre lettre avec les informations concernant la rentrée scolaire et la liste des manuels et effets dont vous devrez vous munir courant Aout. _

_Vous souhaitant de très bonnes fin de vacances,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Professeur de Métamorphose _

_Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor_

_Directrice adjointe de Poudlard _

En voyant ses résultats, Harry fut relativement content de lui, à l'exception près qu'il ne pourrait pas poursuivre les cours de Potions car comme lui avait annoncé le Professeur McGonagall l'année dernière, le Professeur Rogue n'acceptait que les élèves ayant obtenu un O à l'examen de Potions. Ce n'était pas le fait de ne pas suivre les cours de Rogue qui l'avait ennuyé puisqu'il détestait Rogue et ses cours, mais plutôt qu'il lui aurait été indispensable de suivre l'enseignement de Potions pour plus tard devenir Auror, ce qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus faire. Il avait cependant pris sa plume et avait coché 5 matières sur le coupon qui était joint. Il avait décidé de suivre toutes les cours où il avait reçu un E, à l'exception des Potions donc, ainsi que le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, où il avait obtenu un O comme il s'y attendait. Il aurait pu continuer les cours d'astronomie avec son A mais ce n'était pas une matière qui l'intéressait particulièrement et il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin, peu importe la carrière qu'il choisirait de faire plus tard. Il était persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas non plus besoin des Cours de soins aux créatures magiques mais c'était le cours de Hagrid et il lui était impossible de ne pas continuer à le suivre. Avant de faire ses choix ils s'étaient mis d'accord lui et Ron sur les cours qu'ils voulaient suivre. Ron avait obtenu exactement les mêmes notes que lui, sauf en Défense contre les forces du Mal où il avait obtenu un E. Ils suivraient donc tous les deux exactement les même cours pendant leur 6e année. Hermione aussi lui avait envoyé une lettre dès qu'elle avait reçu ses notes et sans grande surprise, Harry avait lu qu'elle avait eu d'excellents résultats. Il fut tout de même impressionné d'apprendre qu'elle avait obtenu que des O, d'autant plus qu'elle avait eu un examen de plus à réviser que Ron et lui et il s'était tout de suite demandé si cette prouesse arrivait souvent à Poudlard, ce dont il doutait, et qui avait pour la dernière fois reçu des O à 10 matières sur 10 pour ses BUSE. Elle lui avait également annoncé que, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard, elle avait décidé de garder tous les cours qu'elle avait suivis l'année dernière.

Il se rallongea sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. On était début Aout et il était toujours chez les Dursley mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'été horrible qu'il avait passé l'année précédente. Premièrement parce que cette fois-ci il recevait énormément d'informations sur le monde des sorciers, en plus de son abonnement à la Gazette du Sorcier, Hermione et Ron lui envoyaient régulièrement des lettres à propos de ce qu'ils savaient. Au début de l'été, Hermione était restée chez ses parents, et elle avait donc moins d'informations que Ron mais elle était elle aussi abonnée à la Gazette du Sorcier et avait le don de ne laisser aucune info lui échapper. Harry avait ensuite appris qu'elle était allée au Terrier la dernière semaine de Juillet, que elle et Ron avaient énormément de choses à lui raconter et qu'ils avaient hâte qu'il puisse les rejoindre. Deuxièmement parce que Dumbledore lui avait expliqué en fin d'année l'importance pour lui de rester à Privet Drive car même si les Dursley ne l'aimaient pas et que cette animosité était réciproque, il avait compris qu'il était en sécurité dans cette maison et qu'il ne devait pas en sortir. Et enfin, il avait reçu une lettre il y a peu de Dumbledore lui même, lui indiquant qu'il serait rapidement transféré au Terrier, là où se retrouvait souvent l'Ordre du Phénix. Il tourna la tête et vit quelques rayons de soleil s'engouffrer dans sa chambre, il entendit du bruit dans la chambre à côté de lui et quelques minutes plus tard c'est sa tante Pétunia qu'il entendit s'activer dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Une petite demi heure plus tard, une bonne odeur de bacon et d'œufs fris arrivait jusqu'au premier étage. Il enfila son pull et son pantalon, et descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie des Dursley. Quand il remonta dans sa chambre, un hibou l'attendait, assis sur son bureau. Il s'en approcha mais avant de pouvoir détacher le paquet à sa patte, un deuxième hibou entra dans sa chambre, cette fois il s'agissait du hibou qui lui apportait la Gazette du Sorcier. Il déposa le prix du journal dans la petite bourse attachée au hibou qui s'envola dans un grand bruissement d'aile avant de revenir au paquet. Quand il l'eu détaché, l'hibou s'envola à son tour, visiblement l'expéditeur n'attendait aucune réponse. Intrigué par ce qui pouvait y avoir dedans, il prit cependant en premier la Gazette du Sorcier pour voir ce qui s'était passé dans le monde des sorciers et il s'attarda tout de suite sur la première page, qui parlait de créateurs dont il n'avait jamais entendu parlé :

_ATTAQUE SUR LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE :_

_Des créatures maudites sèment un vent de panique dans la rue commerçante._

_Hier en fin d'après-midi, de nombreux sorciers et sorcières qui étaient venus faire leurs achats sur le Chemin de Traverse ont été attaquées par d'étranges créatures, inconnues des services spécialisés du Ministère de la Magie. Ces créatures mesurent environ deux mètres, et semblent davantage constituées de corps liquides et vaporeux noirs que d'une réelle enveloppe physique. Elles ont de grands yeux rouges et deux extrémités apparentées à des bras au bout desquelles se trouvent quatre griffes acérées. D'après le témoignage des quelques sorciers qui ont pu être interrogés, les créatures attaquent toujours de la même façon, elles s'approchent de leurs victimes et les attaquent en leur donnant des coups de griffes. Les victimes meurent presque sur le coup si elles sont touchées à des endroits sensibles comme le visage ou se vident rapidement de leur sang. Si les personnes tentent de se protéger et lancent des sortilèges qui font s'éloigner les créatures, ces dernières émettent un cri strident qui, s'il se répète peut paralyser les sorciers et les faire tomber dans un profond coma. _

_Plusieurs Aurors et personnels du Ministère sont arrivés sur le Chemin de Traverse avant le départ des créatures, malheureusement ils n'ont trouvé aucun sort ayant un impact conséquent et ils ont pu seulement aider les gens à fuir la ruelle avant qu'ils ne soient touchés. C'est pour cela qu'il est demandé à tous les sorciers et les sorcières de ne pas chercher à combattre ces créatures car jusqu'à maintenant, aucun moyen efficace n'a été trouvé pour réussir à les repousser. Le Département de contrôle et de régulations des créatures magiques et de grands experts travaillent activement pour trouver une solution, en attendant il est toujours recommandé à tous les sorciers et sorcière de ne sortir de chez eux que s'ils n'ont pas d'autre choix, toujours en groupe d'au moins trois ou quatre et jamais après la tombée de la nuit. _

_Les personnes ayant été attaquées par les créatures que certains nomment déjà les « Scalpeurs » ont toutes étaient transportés à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Sur les 25 personnes ayant été attaquées, 4 sont déjà mortes et les autres restent dans un état critique. Andrew Forester, un des guérisseurs et chef du département où les victimes ont été envoyées peu de temps après l'attaque a accepté de faire un témoignage : « Vous devez absolument annoncer à la communauté des sorciers d'être extrêmement prudente car à ce jour, nous n'avons trouvé aucun remède pour guérir ces personnes. Au jour d'aujourd'hui on dénombre déjà 4 morts et les autres sont dans le même état que ces dernières avant qu'elles ne décèdent. Après avoir été griffées, les personnes se vident progressivement de tout leur sang .On les transfuse régulièrement mais elles finissent par en mourir. Quant à celles ayant étaient étés victimes des attaques sonores, elles sont toutes dans le coma pour le moment. Certaines ont pu en réchapper car elles ont été moins exposées et on leur fait également passer des tests pour tenter d'en apprendre plus. Il est bien évident que nous travaillons en étroite collaboration avec les personnes du Ministère travaillant à découvrir ce que sont ces créatures et comment les supprimer, car s'ils découvrent leur fonctionnement, leur nature, il nous sera probablement plus facile de découvrir un moyen de guérir les blessures qu'elles infligent. » _

_De nombreuses spéculations alimentent déjà les conversations dans la communauté magique, la plus communément acceptée étant qu'il s'agit de nouvelles créatures recrutées par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et venant de contrées lointaines, alors qu'il y a quelques jours, Rufus Scrimgeour, nouveau Ministre de la Magie annonçait après une discussion avec Albus Dumbledore que le mage noir serait susceptible d'ajouter à ses serviteurs, les Mangemorts, des créatures magiques tels que les Géants. _

A côté de l'article il y avait un dessin qui représentait les dites créatures, et Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson en voyant à quoi elles ressemblaient. Le croquis avait dû être fais à partir des témoignages des gens qui étaient présents lors de l'attaque et il était extrêmement détaillé. Il ouvrit le journal mais il n'y avait rien d'autre de nouveau. Il prit cependant un prospectus qui était joint et le regarda attentivement. Il s'agissait en fait de recommandations faites par le Ministère de la Magie et qui arrivait chaque début de semaine aux abonnés de la Gazette du Sorcier. Après avoir échangé quelques lettres avec Ron, il avait appris que le prospectus était envoyé à chaque famille où se trouvait un sorcier ou une sorcière. Il s'agissait surtout de règles de sécurité à suivre en cas d'attaques ou si on suspectait quelqu'un de nous suivre. Il regarda furtivement, il n'y avait rien de nouveau non plus et il reposa le papier à côté de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il s'intéressa enfin au paquet qu'on venait de lui envoyer, et quand il l'ouvrit il fut surpris d'y découvrir un livre. Il le sorti du paquet mais avant de l'ouvrir il déplia le mot qui était joint :

_Cher Harry, _

_Si tu lis ces quelques lignes c'est que malheureusement quelque chose aura mal tourné et que je ne fais plus partie de ce monde. J'aurais quand même la satisfaction de rejoindre James et Lily même si ça implique de te laisser toi. J'ai demandé à un sorcier de confiance, que j'ai rencontré à Pré-au-Lard durant ta troisième année peu de temps après que je me sois évadé d'Azkaban et avec qui j'ai gardé de très bons contacts, de t'envoyer ce paquet. Je regrette de n'avoir pas pu passer plus de temps avec toi, ni d'avoir pu réaliser le rêve que j'avais de nous voir vivre tous les deux dans la même maison. Je suppose que tu passes des heures sombres et que l'étau de Voldemort se resserre autour de toi mais n'oubli jamais que tu n'es pas seul, tu as de nombreux amis sur qui tu peux compter. J'ai fais en sorte qu'à ma mort, tu hérites de ma maison à Londres, et aussi de Buck. J'ai également prévenu Dumbledore qui devrait te contacter pour te donner toutes les informations pratiques. Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à te léguer, comme tu le sais ma vie n'a pas été très remplie ces dernières années mais je tiens quand même à te donner ce livre. Je ne sais pas s'il te sera d'une grande utilité, ni même si tu auras le temps de l'étudier mais je pense que tu auras besoin de toutes les astuces possibles pour pouvoir échapper au mage noir et à ses serviteurs. Il était à moi mais nous l'avons beaucoup utilisé avec ton père; nous y avons d'ailleurs fais bon nombre d'annotations. Tu reconnaîtras rapidement mon écriture un peu brouillonne, et l'autre plus soignée de James. Si je ne te le donne que maintenant c'est que je l'ai retrouvé que récemment, mais de toute façon je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu t'en servir avant. J'espère que tu mettras moins de temps que ton père et moi, après tout tu as déjà démontré de très grandes qualités magiques. Je suis très fier de toi, et je sais que tes parents le seraient aussi._

_Affectueusement, _

_Sirius._

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et il ne put s'empêcher de lire la lettre une deuxième fois. Sirius lui avait préparé cet envoi en pensant qu'il lui arriverait un jour ou l'autre quelque chose, et cela raviva la tristesse qu'avait causée la perte de son parrain. Il enleva ses lunettes un court instant, juste le temps de s'essuyer les yeux, puis il prit le livre sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il contenait. Il l'ouvrit et fut frappé de stupeur en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'un manuel de Métamorphose, spécialisé dans l'apprentissage pour devenir animagus. Et comme précisé par Sirius dans sa lettre, il y avait ici et là, sur la plupart des pages, des annotations faites par lui et par son père. C'était le livre dont ils s'étaient servis tous les deux pour apprendre à se métamorphoser en chien et en cerf pour pouvoir accompagner Lupin, les soirs de pleine lune quand il se transformait en loup. Il fut extrêmement reconnaissant et touché par ce cadeau, mais fut un peu plus triste en réalisant que jamais il ne pourrait remercier Sirius pour ce présent. Il alla sa rallonger et commença à lire le début du livre. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient mis près de trois ans à apprendre à se métamorphoser mais comme le disait Sirius, Harry avait certains dons en magie, il avait par exemple réussi à faire apparaître un patronus corporel à seulement 13 ans ce qui était considérait pas beaucoup de sorciers comme un exploit. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait jamais eu de prédisposition pour la métamorphose mais comme l'avait écrit Sirius, pouvoir se métamorphoser à volonté serait d'une grande aide pour lui. Il se promit d'en parler à Ron et à Hermione dès qu'ils les verraient, et grâce à Hermione, ils arriveraient peut-être à y arriver plus rapidement.

De grosses gouttes commencèrent à tomber sur le carreau de sa fenêtre et il se leva pour aller la fermer complètement juste avant qu'une averse commence et qu'au loin des éclairs zèbrent le ciel dans un grondement sonore. Contrairement à l'été dernier, il ne s'était pas passé un seul jour sans qu'il pleuve et la plupart du temps il s'agissait de grosses averses et de tonnerre comme ce jour là. Harry retourna dans son lit et s'enveloppa dans ses couverture en se remettant à sa lecture. Il passa le reste de la journée à lire son livre, sortant de sa chambre uniquement pour déjeuner, et c'est seulement en début de soirée que la fatigue le gagna à nouveau. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, n'ayant dormi que deux ou trois heures et c'est seulement la curiosité pour le cadeau de Sirius qui l'avait tenu éveillé jusque là. Il lutta tout de même contre la fatigue jusqu'au diner mais le sommeil le gagna à nouveau quand il remonta dans sa chambre. Toujours avec le livre de Sirius dans les mains, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer doucement et il s'endormi en se demandant en quoi il allait bien pouvoir se transformer si un jour il arrivait à devenir animagus.

À plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, un homme reprit connaissance pour se retrouver à nouveau en plein cauchemar. Severus Rogue était toujours au même endroit, dans l'une des pièces du Manoir Malefoy, avec pour seule source de lumière le feu de cheminée. Il était toujours au dessus du sol, mais cette fois il était suspendu au niveau des bras, par des chaînes ensorcelées qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair au niveau de ses poignets et qui régulièrement lui lançait des sortilèges de foudre ou de Magie Noire qui recouvraient maintenant tout son corps et qui avait pour but de le priver de plus en plus de ses forces. En face de lui il y avait toujours Adamson, qui n'avait pas dis un mot depuis que Voldemort était parti. Severus ignorait depuis combien de temps il était enfermé dans cette pièce, car cela faisait un moment qu'il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans cette pièce et il ne pouvait donc pas savoir s'il faisait encore jour ou si la nuit était tombée, il était peut-être là depuis un jour entier.

-Bon, je pense que ça suffit. À mon avis le maître n'aura aucun mal à entrer dans ton esprit cette fois.

Il releva à nouveau sa manche et s'apprêtait à toucher sa marque avec sa baguette quand Severus l'interrompit.

-Tu es bien sûr de toi ?

Légèrement déstabilisé, Adamson rabaissa son bras, il avait l'air anxieux et il n'y avait pas besoin d'être Legilimens pour savoir à quoi il pensait.

-Si tu l'appelles trop tôt et que j'arrive encore à fermer mon esprit, c'est toi qui en subiras les conséquences.

-Encore une fois tu te crois supérieur à tout le monde Severus. C'est impossible que tu puisses résister au maître cette fois, pas avec tout ce que je t'ai fais subir. Tu devrais même être presque…

-Mort. Oui. Et pourtant j'arrive encore à parler. Il ne t'est donc pas venu à l'esprit que j'avais des prédispositions particulières pour me préserver de la magie noire et que tu ne peux pas te fier à tes anciennes séances de torture pour savoir si oui ou non je peux encore fermer mon esprit ?

Il avait mit du temps à prononcer ses mots et malgré ce qu'il avançait, il sentait ses forces l'abandonner petit à petit. Il avait néanmoins un plan, mais la première étape ne dépendait pas totalement de lui.

-Tu dis ça simplement pour que je te tue ! Adamson s'était rapproché de lui, il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de Severus. Si je te torture encore, tu vas mourir de tes blessures et ensuite c'est moi qui me ferais tué !

-Tu vas mourir aussi si tu l'appelles et qu'il n'arrive pas à entrer dans mon esprit.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Il avait fait encore un pas vers Severus, et il se tenait maintenant juste devant lui.

-Il y a pleins d'autres Mangemorts qui peuvent te remplacer, et ça à n'importe quel moment, lança Severus. Tu as dis tout à l'heure que Drago Malefoy ne serait pas capable de mener à bien une mission mais toi non plus tu ne peux pas, tu es insignifiant.

-Tu vas la fermer oui !

Adamson l'attrapa par sa chemise tachée de sang et brandit sa baguette mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer une formule magique, il hurla de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol, son corps parcouru de spasmes. Des lambeaux de chairs commençaient à se détacher de tout son corps, même si Severus ne pouvait le voir qu'au niveau du visage du Mangemort. Son plan avait fonctionné comme il le souhaitait. Il n'avait pas menti en lui disant qu'il avait des faciliter à lutter contre la Magie Noire. Avec les sorts qu'Adamson lui avait lancé, il aurait dû être mort depuis longtemps mais il avait la capacité de diminuer les effets des sorts sur lui. Il y avait cependant un contre coup, les effets des sorts ne se dissipaient pas, ils restaient en surface sur lui et quiconque entrait en contact physique avec lui était touché par ces sortilèges. Son but avait toujours été d'amener Adamson à le toucher et c'est ce qu'il avait réussi à faire. Il le connaissait depuis longtemps, il savait qu'il ne vivait que pour servir Voldemort mais qu'il avait aussi loupé de nombreuses missions et qu'il n'était plus aussi bien vu par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il espérait qu'en le poussant à bout il finirait pas perdre son sang froid et par l'agripper mais il n'avait jamais été sûr à 100% que cela fonctionnerait. Utilisant ses dernières forces il réussit à briser ses liens et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il resta un instant allongé, près du corps de son bourreau, incapable de bouger. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser du Mangemort mais il n'était pas plus avancé. Il était très faible, et si ça faisait presque une journée qu'il était là comme il le soupçonnait, Voldemort ne tarderait pas à s'impatienter et à venir voir ce que Adamson faisait. Il n'avait donc pas beaucoup de temps devant lui. Il trouva la force de se relever, et il avança lentement vers la table pour récupérer sa baguette magique. Il soigna certaines de ses blessures puis se décida enfin à s'approcher de la porte.

Il aurait préféré que ce soit le jour car il savait que durant la journée, il y avait beaucoup moins de Mangemorts que le soir mais il su rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas. En effet quand il ouvrit la porte en bois, il s'engouffra dans le couloir où il n'y avait personne et pu voir grâce aux larges fenêtres que dehors, il faisait nuit noire. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il faisait pour tenir debout, car quelques minutes auparavant il se sentait totalement vidé de ses forces. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, réussir à sortir. Sortir pour rejoindre les autres, sortir pour les prévenir du danger qu'ils encouraient, sortir pour revoir Elizabeth. Il était dans un état lamentable et s'il tombait sur plusieurs Mangemorts il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas en réchapper mais il avait un avantage non négligeable, il connaissait très bien les lieux. Sa famille était amie avec la famille Malefoy depuis longtemps, et il lui était souvent arrivé de venir ici quand il était plus jeune. Durant sa scolarité à Poudlard, il était revenu régulièrement pendant les vacances et plus récemment il avait également passé plusieurs jours dans les lieux. Le manoir était immense mais il savait qu'il y avait plusieurs sorties dont une à l'arrière du bâtiment qu'il pouvait rejoindre en longeant le couloir où il se trouvait et en descendant les escaliers d'une des tours. Il s'attendait à tomber sur des Mangemorts à chaque croisement mais ce ne fut pas le cas, pour une fois il était extraordinairement chanceux. Il descendit les escaliers aussi rapidement que son état le lui permettait et continua son chemin dans les couloirs obscures. Il arriva finalement à un croisement, il pouvait tourner à droite et à gauche ou continuer tout droit et il savait que cette dernière option était la bonne car la porte de sortie se trouvait au bout du couloir. Il allait continuer à marcher mais entendit des bruits de pas et des gens parler tout en s'approchant de lui. Apparemment, ils venaient du couloir où Severus devait aller. Il prit donc à droite et se cacha en espérant que le groupe de Mangemorts prendrait une autre direction. Ils s'avançaient un peu plus tandis que Severus serrait sa baguette dans sa main. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas quelqu'un d'autre arriver, par le couloir qui était en face de lui. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Drago Malefoy apparut à la lueur des torches. Il était au milieu du croisement, et pouvait voir Severus juste en face de lui tandis que les Mangemorts se trouvaient sur sa gauche. Il resta un moment immobile, surpris, et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Puis il comprit que les Mangemorts ne pouvaient pas voir Severus là où il se trouvait.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Drago ? Tu ne devrais pas être dans les jupons de ta mère ?

Drago se tourna vers eux tandis que l'un des Mangemorts se mit à rire.

-Oui tu veux jouer les durs alors que tu n'es encore qu'un gamin.

-Je ne suis pas un gamin ! Et je n'étais pas avec ma mère. J'étais avec le maître, il m'a confié une mission que personne d'autre ne peut faire.

Les Mangemorts se turent. Visiblement ils ne considéraient pas beaucoup Drago Malefoy mais ils devaient être au courant de cette mission spéciale que lui avait assigné Voldemort.

-Oui on est au courant. Se sera un moyen pour toi de faire tes preuves.

-Et vous, où est ce que vous allez comme ça ?

-Et bien, la nuit va être longue, on pensait se ravitailler en cuisine vu que l'heure du dîner est passée.

Le cœur de Severus s'emballa, c'était le couloir dans lequel il était qui menait aux cuisines. Il releva un peu sa baguette mais ne bougea pas.

-Ce n'est pas une auberge ici. Vous ne pouvez pas manger comme bon vous semble.

-Je n'aime pas trop le ton que tu prends petit morveux !

-De toute façon les cuisines ne sont ouvertes qu'aux domestiques, vous ne pouvez pas y entrer. Je pensais que tout le monde le savait, vous êtes nouveaux ici alors.

-Ca ne te regarde pas depuis combien de temps on est là ! C'est n'importe quoi cette baraque ! Je me demande pourquoi le maître a choisi de s'y installer.

-Vous pourrez lui demander vous même. Il organise une réunion importante qui commence dans cinq minutes. Personne n'a encore dîné car il vient juste d'arriver, le repas sera servi à cette occasion.

-Et toi pourquoi tu n'y es pas si c'est une réunion si importante ?

-Je ne suis pas autorisé à y participer. Ma mère m'a demandé de descendre pour voir s'il y avait des gens ici.

-C'est le maître lui même qui nous appelle grâce à la marque quand il a besoin de nous.

-Il le fera. Mais quand il vous appellera vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de temps pour le rejoindre. Je suppose que vous savez, même si vous êtes nouveaux, qu'il déteste les gens qui arrivent en retard.

-Ca on le sait petit malin.

-Et je suppose que vous savez aussi où se trouve le grand salon, là où a lieu la réunion ? Ce manoir est très grand, on peut facilement s'y perdre.

-Tu vas nous dire comment s'y rendre, tout de suite !

-Vous avez juste à prendre le couloir par où je suis arrivé. Vous remontez les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage, vous tournez à droite et c'est tout au fond. Il devrait y avoir pas mal de monde devant.

Severus les entendit s'approcher, et sans un regard pour Drago ou sans se tourner vers Severus, les trois Mangemorts s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir d'où venait le jeune homme. Severus abaissa alors sa baguette, soulagé, et s'approcha de lui.

-Drago, vous venez de me sauver.

-Vous êtes vraiment dans un sale état. Si vous voulez partir d'ici, il y a une porte au fond du couloir.

-Oui je sais, c'est celle que je comptais emprunter.

-La protection anti transplanage ne s'applique qu'au domaine. Le mieux pour en sortir c'est de prendre le sentier qui va vers la droite. Vous atteindrez plus rapidement les grilles extérieures et vous pourrez vous en aller.

-Venez avec moi Drago !

-Quoi ?

-Quittez cet endroit avec moi. Vous n'êtes pas comme eux, je vous connais. C'est la pression de votre entourage qui vous a conduit à cette situation, tout comme ce fut le cas pour moi.

-Je ne peux pas partir avec vous ! Si je pars, ils sauront que je vous ai aidés et ils s'en prendront à ma mère. Et de toute façon je ne veux pas partir.

-Dumbledore vous offrira la protection donc vous avez besoin, il ne vous arrivera rien.

-Je ne veux pas fuir, je ne veux pas me cacher. Je le sers maintenant, et j'accomplirai la mission qu'il m'a demandée.

-Drago, je ne peux pas croire que vous pensez véritablement cela. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas mauvais. Venez.

-Non !

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir sauvé si vous êtes de leur côté ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir livré ?

-Ca n'a rien à voir. Je vous ai aidé parce que vous avez toujours été là pour moi, vous m'avez toujours soutenu et vous avez toujours cru en moi.

-Et je continue à le faire.

-Partez, sauvez vous. Et ne vous occupez pas de moi.

-Comme vous voudrez. Mais si vous restez ici, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprendra que je me suis enfui il enquêtera pour savoir si quelqu'un est impliqué.

-Il ne me soupçonnera pas.

-Vous en êtes bien sûr ? Moi je n'en suis pas convaincu.

-De toute façon il ne me tuera pas.

-Comme vous voulez.

Ils avaient atteint tous les deux la porte de sortie. Severus l'ouvrit et se tourna vers Drago Malefoy.

-Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard pour en reparler.

-N'oubliez pas, le chemin de droite.

-Merci Drago. Sans vous je serais mort.

Sans rien ajouter, Drago Malefoy tourna les talons mais Severus ne pouvait pas le laisser repartir ainsi, en prenant le risque que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en prenne à lui. Il brandit sa baguette et lui effaça le souvenir de sa rencontre avec lui dans le couloir, et de la façon dont il l'avait aidé. Pendant qu'il s'éloignait, Severus referma la porte et prit le chemin qu'il lui avait indiqué. Il espérait qu'aucun Mangemort ne fasse de ronde en extérieur, après tout il ne savait pas si la réunion dont avait parlé Malefoy avait vraiment lieu ou non. Il espérait qu'il ait dit la vérité, premièrement parce que cela voudrait dire que tous les Mangemorts étaient à l'intérieur et qu'il aurait plus de facilité à sortir. Et deuxièmement car si n'y avait pas de réunion, les trois Mangemorts à qui il avait menti pourraient parler et Voldemort pourrait le soupçonner d'avoir menti dans le but d'aider Severus à sortir. Il essaya de ne pas penser davantage à Drago Malefoy, et se promit d'en discuter avec Albus Dumbledore s'il arrivait à sortir d'ici. Il atteignit enfin la grille, n'eu aucun mal à sortir et éprouva une joie immense quand il réussit à transplaner.


	4. Le Retour du Sauveur

CHAPITRE QUATRE : LE RETOUR DU SAUVEUR

La première journée d'Elizabeth Davenport au Terrier était passée très rapidement, principalement parce que c'était là où certains des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se rencontraient, il y avait donc énormément de passage. Elle avait vaguement entendu dire que l'année dernière, le point de rendez vous était dans un autre endroit, à Londres, mais à chaque fois qu'ils en parlaient, Mrs Weasley qu'elle appréciait beaucoup fondait en larmes et les autres avaient une mine renfrognée et triste. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris le propriétaire des lieux, un membre de l'Ordre, était mort en Juin de façon très brutale et depuis ils ne pouvaient plus retourner à cet endroit, car la maison n'était plus aussi sûre. Elizabeth aimait beaucoup Molly Weasley car dès qu'elle avait vu la jeune femme apparaître dans son salon, la veille au soir, elle s'était tout de suite montrée très gentille, serviable et attentionnée. Elle avait pu voir de la peur et de la tristesse dans ses yeux quand elle lui avait expliqué que Severus n'était pas avec elle car ils s'étaient fais attaquer par des Mangemorts et qu'il s'était fait capturer. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle se sentait terriblement coupable car pour elle tout était de sa faute mais la petite femme avait rapidement trouvé les mots pour la consoler. Elizabeth avait d'autant plus apprécié que Molly compatisse car en rencontrant les autres membres de l'Ordre, elle s'était rapidement rendue compte que Severus n'était pas très apprécié. Arthur, le mari de Molly était devenu pâle en apprenant la capture de Severus et en les entendant discuter tous les deux elle s'était rendue compte que Mr Weasley n'aimait pas particulièrement Severus mais qu'il n'avait aucune rancœur vis à vis de lui. Elle fut soulagée d'entendre que tout comme sa femme, il lui avait toujours fais confiance car Dumbledore avait confiance en lui. Elle avait également rencontré Nymphadora Tonks, que tout le monde appelait par son nom de famille car elle ne supportait pas que l'on la nomme d'une autre façon. Elle était plus jeune qu'elle, et c'était la seule autre personne qui fut attristée par ce qu'y était arrivé à Severus. Les autres personnes qu'Elizabeth avait rencontré, Remus Lupin, Maugrey Fol Œil, Mondingus Fletcher et Kingsley Shacklebolt avaient davantage laissé entendre que c'était une perte pour l'Ordre car Severus était un excellent sorcier et non parce qu'il était vraiment apprécié. Molly et Arthur avait encore 4 enfants qui vivaient sous leur toit, et tous avait connu Severus Rogue comme professeur à Poudlard et visiblement ils ne le portait pas dans leur cœur. Tous employaient le passé quand ils parlaient de lui, apparemment aucun d'entre eux n'imaginait qu'il puisse survivre à ce que lui réservait les Mangemorts et Voldemort lui même.

Elle se leva de la petite chaise en bois où elle était installée et alla à la fenêtre de l'endroit qui lui servait de chambre. Elle regarda au loin comme si elle s'attendait à ce que Severus apparaisse sain et sauf. Elle ferma les yeux et repensa ensuite à ce que Dumbledore leur avait annoncé ce matin, ce qui avait empli Elizabeth d'une joie immense car c'était elle qui avait eu raison de penser que Severus était quelqu'un de bien, même si elle avait eu quelques doutes au début. Albus Dumbledore était exactement comme dans son souvenir, toujours avec cette immense barbe blanche et ces yeux bleus cachés derrière des lunettes en demi-lune, un air toujours malicieux dans les yeux. Elle vit néanmoins cette malice disparaître pour laisser place à ce qu'elle avait interprété comme de la tristesse mélangée à de la colère quand elle lui annonça que Severus n'était pas avec elle et qu'il avait été capturé par des Mangemorts. Tous les membres de l'Ordre qu'elle connaissait et la famille Weasley étaient présents quand elle lui avait annoncé, car elle avait refusé de donner plus de détails sur ce qui s'était passé avant que Dumbledore ne soit là. Elle avait vu ce dernier légèrement vaciller et s'asseoir dans un fauteuil qui se tenait près de lui. Il était resté là, sans bouger et sans rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes, perdu dans ses pensées puis il s'était finalement relevé. Il leur avait alors annoncé que c'était une terrible perte pour l'Ordre car Severus était le membre à qui il confiait les missions les plus délicates, que personne d'autre ne pouvait effectuer. Il se lança alors dans un long récit car comme il le disait, maintenant que Severus avait été capturé il pouvait en parler librement, dans lequel il leur expliquait qu'à sa sortie de Poudlard, comme ils le savaient tous, Severus avait rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le servir comme Mangemort. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que peu de temps après il s'était rendu compte de son erreur et que la voie qu'il avait emprunté n'était pas celle qu'il désirait réellement. Il était alors venu voir Dumbledore qui avait accepté de croire en sa rédemption et l'engagea comme professeur à Poudlard. À partir de ce moment là, Severus Rogue était devenu un agent double. Excellent occlumens, il avait réussi pendant quelques années à berner Lord Voldemort en lui faisant croire qu'il était son fidèle serviteur alors qu'en réalité, il récoltait le maximum d'information pour le compte de Dumbledore.

-C'était donc vrai alors, avait commencé à questionner Elizabeth, il a réussi à mentir à Voldemort – tous les autres lui lancèrent un regard noir quand elle prononça son nom mais elle n'y prêta pas attention – sans que celui-ci sans aperçoive ? Les autres aussi avait été très impressionnés d'apprendre que Severus avait pu faire une telle prouesse.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai dit Elizabeth, avait répondu Albus en souriant. J'ai toujours été particulièrement impressionné par ses qualités d'occlumens. Oh bien sûr, Severus est doué dans de nombreux domaines mais j'avoue que la façon dont il arrive à fermer son esprit face aux attaques de Voldemort est une réelle prouesse.

Elle avait intérieurement remercié Dumbledore d'avoir parlé au présent. Ce dernier poursuivit son récit en leur annonçant que c'était Severus qui l'avait prévenu que Voldemort projetait de tuer Harry et ses parents, que c'était lui qui, l'été dernier avait dû revenir auprès de Voldemort pour lui faire à nouveau croire qu'il était son serviteur et que grâce aux informations qu'il avait pu récolter depuis ce jour, il avait permis de sauver de nombreuses vies. Tous étaient restés sans voix en écoutant ce que Dumbledore leur avait raconté. Ils s'étaient tous demandés pendant longtemps pourquoi Dumbledore avait une confiance si aveugle en Severus et pourquoi il l'avais fais entrer dans l'Ordre, mais aujourd'hui ils comprenaient tous.

-Mais, avait ensuite lancé Elizabeth. Vous venez de dire que Severus était un excellent occlumens.

-Oui, certainement l'un des meilleurs. Bien plus doué que moi en tout cas.

-Mais alors même s'il a été capturé, il peut continuer à fermer son esprit n'est ce pas ? Il peut toujours dire aux Mangemorts que me mettre en sécurité était une mission que vous lui aviez confiée et qu'il n'avait pas le choix !

Elle avait dit ça plein d'espoir comme si le fait que Dumbledore acquiesce prouverait que Severus allait s'en sortir.

-J'ai bien peur Elizabeth, que ce soit plus compliqué que ça. Il a été très difficile pour Severus de garder sa place auprès de Voldemort pour que je puisse avoir des informations. Nous lancions souvent les Mangemorts sur des fausses pistes mais pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Severus devait parfois lui divulguer de vraies informations car si à chaque fois qu'il partait en mission choses se passaient à son désavantage, Voldemort aurait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien sûr, même quand il s'agissait de lui donner des informations sur moi ou sur l'Ordre nous avions toujours pris les devants pour faire en sorte que tout se passe bien.

-Comment cela ?

-Et bien par exemple si les Mangemorts recherchaient des membres de l'Ordre depuis longtemps sans réussir à savoir où ils se cachaient, Severus finissait par leur dire où ils étaient. Les Mangemorts s'y rendaient alors sauf que j'avais pris soin de les cacher dans un autre endroit sûr, tout en laissant derrière des indices qui prouvaient qu'ils s'était trouvés là peu de temps avant et des détails suffisants pour les lancer sur de nouvelles pistes erronées.

-Pourquoi est ce que cela empêcherait Severus de déjouer la méfiance de Voldemort ?

-La capture ou le meurtre de ta famille et toi était sans doute l'une des missions primordiales pour les Mangemorts cet été. Ce qu'il y a de bien à avoir connu Lord Voldemort depuis son enfance c'est que je sais comment il pense. Il néglige l'Ancienne Magie et donne beaucoup trop d'importance à la Magie Noire. Il prône la supériorité des sorciers de Sang Purs et rabaisse les autres, même si ces derniers sont brillants et puissants. Toi Elizabeth, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, parce que tu as le sang pur et que tu maîtrises la Magie Noire, tu serais un atout pour lui. Tu lui serais très utile si tu le servais ou tu serais une menace qu'il faut détruire si tu refusais. Je ne pense pas que Voldemort puisse accepter qu'un de ses serviteurs ou qu'un sorcier qu'il prenait pour son serviteur puisse permettre que tu t'échappes. C'est pour cela qu'à mon avis, il va s'en prendre à Severus d'une façon plus violente et qu'il arrivera à savoir ce qu'il pense réellement.

-Mais…

Elizabeth qui était toujours dans sa petite chambre avait ré ouvert les yeux. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait voulu discuter davantage avec Dumbledore mais il n'avait rien ajouté de plus. Il lui avait demandé de rester près de l'Ordre car il était seulement passé pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien et qu'ils auraient la discussion dont il lui avait parlé plus tard. Elle finit par sortir de sa chambre et descendit dans la cuisine. Une grande table avait été installée et tout avait été dressé pour le diner. Mrs Weasley préparait une purée de pommes de terres pendant que Lupin était en train de lire la gazette du sorcier dans un coin. Tonks et Fol Œil était juste à côté, visiblement en grande conversation. Ils la saluèrent chaleureusement et elle était sur le point de s'asseoir près d'eux quand Mr Weasley entra en trombe.

-Venez vite, c'est…C'est Severus !

-Il est là ? s'exclama Elizabeth.

Elle couru hors de la cuisine en suivant Mr Weasley, les autres sur ses talons. Quand elle arriva dans le salon, elle le vit près de la porte d'entrée. Il était mal en point, et elle n'osa imaginer ce qu'il avait dû endurer pendant ces dernières 24h. Il avait une grande blessure au niveau du front d'où s'écoulait une grande quantité de sang tout le long de sa tempe et de la moitié gauche de son visage et une autre au niveau du torse. Il avait également un œil au beurre noir et il avait du mal à se tenir debout, il s'appuyait contre le mur dans l'encadrement de la porte et se tenait les côtes. Il n'avait plus de robe de sorcier ni de veste mais seulement sa chemise blanche, du moins anciennement blanche car elle était couverte de sang et il avait de nombreuses ecchymoses et plaies au niveau des bras.

-Severus !

Elle commença à s'avancer vers lui mais Lupin l'agrippa par le bras pour l'en empêcher.

-Attendez, lança-t-il, sa baguette à la main.

-Attendre ? Mais enfin, vous voyez bien dans quel état il est, il faut l'aider !

-On doit se méfier, Severus a été capturé par les Mangemorts. Ça pourrait être l'un d'entre eux qui a réussi à lui soutirer des informations et qui a pris son apparence. On ne peut pas prendre de risques.

-Vous voyez bien ces blessures ! Il est sur le point de s'effondrer.

-On doit d'abord vérifier que c'est bien lui. Il aurait fait la même chose s'il avait été à ma place et qu'un des membres de l'Ordre était apparu ainsi.

-Mais…

-Rémus a raison.

Elizabeth se tourna vers Severus, c'est lui qui venait de parler. Il avait du mal à respirer et visiblement, ça lui avait couté beaucoup d'énergie de parler. À moins qu'il n'ait eu du mal à reconnaître que Lupin avait raison. Tonks, qui était très proche de ce dernier, avait dit à Elizabeth que ces deux là avaient étudié ensemble à Poudlard et qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup.

-Très bien, dit Elizabeth. Quel est le portoloin que j'ai utilisé pour venir jusqu'ici ?

Rogue sourit légèrement avant de répondre.

-Un carnet de note, que Dumbledore m'avait donné. J'espère qu'il s'est détruit comme convenu.

-C'est lui ! Aucun Mangemort n'a pu voir le portoloin ni en prendre connaissance en entrant dans son esprit.

Elle couru vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

-Non Elizabeth attendez ! s'exclama Severus.

Mais trop tard elle avait déjà posé sa main sur son épaule, qu'elle retira la seconde qui suivit.

Molly s'était avancée également pour l'aider mais avant qu'elle ne touche Severus, Elizabeth lui prit le bras pour l'éloigner.

-Attendez Molly. Il…il…Severus, vous êtes couverts de sortilèges de Magie Noire. Je ne comprends même pas comment vous avez réussi à venir jusqu'ici, comment vous tenez encore debout.

-Je crois que je n'y arriverai plus très longtemps. Écoutez moi, vous devez partir d'ici. J'ai essayé de garder cette information pour moi mais ils ont réussi à récupérer des bribes dans mon esprit et j'ai peur qu'ils n'arrivent à trouver cet endroit.

-Mais le Terrier est protégé par les sortilèges de Dumbledore lui-même.

-Je ne veux pas remettre en cause les capacités exceptionnelles d'Albus en matière de Sortilèges mais je ne pense pas que ça suffira. Une fois qu'ils seront là ils n'auront aucun mal à entrer croyez moi.

-Molly, appelle les enfants. Il faut qu'on lance le plan d'urgence tout de suite.

-Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred, Georges. Rassemblez vos affaires et descendez immédiatement.

Tous s'activèrent et en quelques minutes, le Terrier fut totalement vidé. Mr et Mrs Weasley avait en effet mis au point un sortilège leur permettant de transférer tous leurs biens rapidement jusqu'à une autre demeure que Dumbledore avait trouvé s'il y avait besoin.

-Ginny, tu transplanes avec Fred. Georges, tu t'occupes de Ron et Hermione. Merci beaucoup ajouta Mrs Weasley à l'adresse de Severus. D'être venu jusqu'ici pour nous prévenir.

Severus lui fit un signe de tête et il regarda Elizabeth qui s'était tournée vers lui.

-Dépêchez vous de suivre les autres, il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps.

-Vous parlez comme si vous ne veniez pas, avait elle lancé, un mélange d'incompréhension et de colère dans la voix.

-Je ne peux pas partir avec vous.

-Encore cette rengaine ! Vous m'avez déjà dit ça une fois, vous vous en êtes sorti sain et sauf et vous voulez à nouveau rester ici.

-Elizabeth a raison Severus, ne soyez pas idiot ! C'était Mrs Weasley qui venait de parler. Il est hors de question qu'on vous laisse derrière. Je suis reconnaissante de ce que vous avez fais, mais vous venez avec nous. Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les héros.

-Il ne s'agit pas de jouer les héros. Je ne viens pas parce que je ne peux pas venir. Je n'ai plus assez de forces pour transplaner.

-Dans ce cas là, l'un de nous transplanera avec vous Severus, dit Mr Weasley.

-Non c'est impossible. Elizabeth vous l'a dit j'ai été touché par de nombreux sortilèges. Vous pourriez mourir rien qu'en me touchant.

-Mais moi non. Ces sortilèges ne peuvent pas m'affecter.

C'était à nouveau Elizabeth qui venait de parler. Il lui était impossible d'abandonner Severus ici. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, lui avait permis de venir jusqu'ici et maintenant c'était à elle de l'aider. Elle passa sa main sur son épaule puis sur son torse et mis ensuite l'un des bras de Severus autour de son cou pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer sur elle.

-Vous voyez, je ne ressens aucune douleur. J'ai enlevé ma main tout à l'heure car j'ai été surprise c'est tout.

-Ça ne marchera pas Elizabeth.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que vous ne faites pas partie de l'Ordre. Il n'y a pas de Gardien du Secret pour cette maison, mais celle où ils vont est différente. Même s'ils vous disaient où ils vont, vous ne pourriez pas les suivre car vous n'êtes pas dans le secret.

Personne n'ajouta rien dans le groupe, visiblement l'argument de Severus était suffisant.

-Dans ce cas je n'irai pas avec eux ! s'exclama Elizabeth.

-Quoi ?

-Vous m'avez très bien entendu Severus. Je vais vous emmener dans un autre endroit sûr, un que je connais. Je soignerai vos blessures et ensuite nous pourrons prendre contact avec Dumbledore ou avec eux pour les rejoindre.

-C'est hors de question ! Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous mettre en sécurité vous vous rappelez, et si vous êtes encore là, c'est qu'il vous a demandé de rester avec les membres de l'Ordre. Et c'est ce que vous allez faire !

-Il est hors de question que je vous laisse ici Severus !

-Et encore une fois vous agissez exactement comme Albus!

-Je prends ça pour un compliment.

-Vous êtes en train de mettre tout le monde en danger inutilement à discuter comme cela, lança Severus d'une voix furieuse.

-Oui vous avez raison. Il est inutile de discuter davantage. Je vous ai laissé seul une fois et vous n'imaginez pas la culpabilité que j'ai pu ressentir. Mais c'était parce que je n'avais pas le choix, cette fois c'est différent !

Elizabeth se tourna vers le groupe, toujours en soutenant Severus qui n'avait pas assez de force pour se détacher.

-Contactez Dumbledore. Dites lui que j'ai emmené Severus dans le dernier endroit où il m'a vu avant qu'il ne se dispute avec mon père.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle transplana, imitée par les autres qui disparurent quelques minutes avant l'arrivée des Mangemorts. Severus ne put rien dire, il était en train de filer dans les airs vers une destination inconnue. Il était exténué et avait l'impression que ses forces l'abandonnaient. Il ferma les yeux et senti le doux parfum d'Elizabeth avant de commencer à sombrer.

Au Manoir des Malefoy, la réunion organisée par Voldemort toucha à sa fin et les Mangemorts sortirent de la salle pour reprendre leurs positions. Voldemort lui resta assis dans un grand fauteuil moelleux, en face de la cheminée, Nagini à ses pieds. Bientôt il ne resta dans la pièce que Drago et Narcissa Malefoy, Pettigrow et Avery qui était sur le point de sortir.

-Avery? lança Voldemort.

-Oui, maître ?

-As tu des nouvelles de Adamson concernant le problème Severus Rogue ?

-Non maître, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis hier soir où il est arrivé avec Severus.

-Hier je lui ai demandé de l'affaiblir suffisamment pour que je puisse entrer dans son esprit sans difficulté. Je l'aurai fais moi même si je n'avais pas eu tant de choses à préparer.

-Je suis sûr que tout se passe comme convenu maître. Severus est très doué en Magie Noire et donc très résistant, il faut sans doute un peu de temps avant que…

-Non c'est beaucoup trop long. Va voir ce qui se passe! siffla Voldemort. Et viens me tenir au courant immédiatement, je serai dans les cachots.

-Bien maître.

Avery sortit dans la salle tandis que Voldemort se levait. Il regarda un instant le feu danser dans la cheminée puis il se tourna vers Narcissa puis Drago.

-J'ai une affaire importante à régler dans les Cachots. Descendez avec moi !

Voldemort sortit du petit salon, suivi de près par Drago et sa mère qui ignoraient totalement ce à quoi leur maître pouvait faire allusion, il n'y avait jamais rien eu dans les cachots jusqu'à présent.

-J'espère que tu as bien compris ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois Drago. Il regarda le jeune homme de ses yeux rouges flamboyants, toujours en matchant alors que derrière eux, Narcissa était très pâle.

-Oui bien sûr.

-Je pense que tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre l'importance de la mission que je t'ai confiée.

-Je comprends qu'elle est primordiale.

-C'est ça, c'est exactement cela Drago, primordiale. Et tu n'as pas le droit à l'échec. J'ai déjà été très déçu par ton père il y a quelques semaines, je n'aimerais pas que cela se reproduise avec toi !

Nagini s'était rapproché, sa langue fourchue fendant l'air alors qu'il glissait lentement sur le sol. Il s'arrête aux pieds de Drago qui le regarda fixement avant de déglutir bruyamment et de lever à nouveau les yeux vers Voldemort.

-Je ne vous décevrai pas maître.

-Bien, c'est très bien.

Ils venaient de s'arrêter devant une lourde porte en bois, que Voldemort déverrouilla avec sa baguette. Il commença à ouvrir la porte mais s'arrêta net et la referma.

-Finalement, c'est peut-être un petit peu tôt encore. Retournez donc en haut pour voir si tous les autres sont à leurs postes.

Ils s'inclinèrent tous les deux sans ajouter quoi que ce soit et repartirent par le chemin qu'ils venaient d'emprunter. Voldemort vérifia bien qu'ils étaient suffisamment éloignés pour ouvrir la porte et entrer dans une humide salle circulaire au milieu de laquelle trônait un socle de pierre au dessus duquel avait été posé un voile noire qui semblait se mouvoir tout seul, comme s'il était vivant. Voldemort en attrapa une extrémité et le souleva pour dévoiler le socle dans sa totalité. La partie supérieure était creusée comme si l'objet était censé contenir un liquide qui n'était pour l'instant pas présent, mais les yeux de Voldemort s'arrêtèrent surtout sur trois grands Cristaux, à la couleur légèrement rougeâtre, qui semblaient indissociable du socle d'où ils sortaient. Des bruits retentirent alors dans le couloir et Voldemort replaça le voile sur l'objet avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée, laissant apparaître de nouveau Avery.

-Maître !

-Que se passe-t-il Avery ? Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas entrer ici comme ça !

Il sortit sa baguette et lui asséna un Endoloris qui le toucha de plein fouet et le fit tomber à genoux, alors qu'il se tordait de douleur. Avery reprit son souffle au bout de quelques secondes et poursuivit, sachant très bien que ce qu'il allait annoncer à Voldemort pourrait lui coûter cher.

-Severus, il a réussi à s'échapper.

-QUOI ?! Où est Adamson ?

-Il est dans la salle.

-Mort ?

-Non, mais presque. Il est totalement défiguré, des lambeaux de chairs n'arrêtent pas de se détacher de son corps. Et il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

-AMENEZ LE MOI !

Le cri perçant glaça le sang d'Avery alors qu'à des centaines de kilomètres, une fois encore, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Sa cicatrice brûlante, il eu besoin d'un peu plus de temps cette fois pour reprendre son souffle et se calmer. Il était trempé de sueur, et son cœur battait très fort contre sa poitrine. Il mit ses lunettes sur son nez et posa ensuite sa main sur son front, dans l'espoir perdu d'atténuer sa souffrance mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Voldemort venait d'avoir un accès de colère et comme à leurs habitudes, les souvenirs des visions qu'ils partageaient avec le mage noir s'estompaient au fur et à mesure qu'il essayait de se souvenir. Il se remémorait juste que cela avait à voir avec Rogue, qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir et que c'était ça qui avait rendu Voldemort hors de lui. Il avait également vu Drago, à qui on avait confié une mission et un étrange objet que Harry n'avait jamais vu. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se souvenir mais c'était peine perdue. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et regarda dehors. Il faisait encore nuit, et il y avait une forte tempête. Il s'allongea pour tenter de se rendormir mais à peine avait il posé sa tête sur son oreiller qu'il entendit un petit bruit sec à sa fenêtre. Une chouette aux plumes noires et marrons qu'il ne connaissait pas venait de frapper sur le carreau. Il se leva et alla lui ouvrir rapidement et elle s'engouffra dans la chambre de Harry, totalement trempée. Elle se posa sur son bureau et tendit sa patte à Harry. Celui-ci en décrocha l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit :

_Cher Harry, _

_Je suis heureux de t'annoncer que tu vas bientôt pouvoir quitter l'endroit où tu te trouves actuellement. Des membres de l'Ordre viendront te chercher samedi à 20h précise. Tout est organisé pour que ton transfert se passe dans les meilleures conditions. En attendant, reste bien en sécurité là où tu es. Je t'avais annoncé dans une précédente lettre que ton transfert ne te concernerait que toi, dans un souci de sécurité, et que tes affaires pour Poudlard seraient acheminées plus tard. Je pense que finalement, le mieux serait que tu prennes tes affaires avec toi. Comme tu as sans doute pu le constater, des brochures pour les mesures d'urgences sont envoyées aux sorciers chaque semaine. Tu as sûrement dû en recevoir depuis le début du mois de Juillet. Si tu as eu lu ces brochures, tu sais que pour organiser des voyages, les sorciers même de premier cycle ont le droit d'utiliser des sortilèges pour réduire la taille et le poids de leurs affaires afin qu'elles tiennent dans un sac. C'est ce que je te conseille de faire. Si tu as un trou de mémoire, la marche à suivre est expliquée dans la prochaine brochure comme les précédentes, que tu recevras dans quelques heures. Lors de ton transfert, suit bien les instructions que l'on te donnera. Je te fais confiance. _

_Mes meilleurs sentiments, _

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry était heureux, il allait enfin pouvoir quitter Privet Drive, et son départ se ferait dans un peu moins d'une semaine. Il relut à nouveau la lettre mais il se rendit compte que Dumbledore n'avait pas attendu de réponse de sa part. Il se tourna ensuite vers la chouette, et fut surpris de ne pas l'avoir vu partir. D'habitude, quand les expéditeurs n'attendaient pas de réponse, les chouettes et les hiboux repartaient aussitôt. Comme si elle avait compris son étonnement, la chouette lança un regard apeuré vers l'extérieur tandis que le tonnerre grondait et qu'il se mit à pleuvoir encore plus fort si c'était possible. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry, qui comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas repartir tout de suite.

-Il n'y a pas de souci, tu peux rester ici le temps que la tempête s'arrête.

La chouette lança un hululement affectueux et lui mordilla affectueusement la main quand il la passa sur ses plumes pour la rassurer. Il ferma ensuite la fenêtre et chercha quelque chose dans une boite rectangulaire qui était posée sur son bureau.

-Tiens, tu dois avoir faim.

Il sortit un miamhibou et lui donna. Elle l'engloutit rapidement et alla se poser au dessus de son étagère.

-Si tu veux tu peux partager la cage d'Hedwige.

Cette dernière qui avait suivit la scène d'un œil, faisant semblant de dormir, lança un regard noir à Harry et au nouvel arrivant et écarta un peu ses ailes, pour montrer qu'aucune autre chouette ne serait la bienvenue dans cette cage. Mais la chouette envoyée par Dumbledore lança un autre hululement très doux et resta là où elle était pour s'endormir.

-Très bien c'est comme tu veux.

Harry alla se rallonger mais il n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux. Il avait trop hâte de partir enfin d'ici. Il avait envie de commencer à rassembler ses affaires mais il avait trop peur de faire du bruit ce qui pourrait réveiller les Dursley. Il prit donc la décision de faire ça dans la matinée, puis il utiliserait les sorts dont avait parlé Dumbledore pour tout rassembler dans son sac à dos et se tenir prêt pour le moment les membres de l'Ordre viendraient le chercher.


	5. Les Exigences de Dumbledore

CHAPITRE CINQ : LES EXIGENCES DE DUMBLEDORE

Quand Severus se réveilla, il lui sembla qu'il était resté inconscient une éternité avant de réussi enfin à émerger. Il était allongé dans un grand lit, sous une couverture. En face de lui il y avait une armoire avec un grand miroir sur la porte mais celle ci étant ouverte il ne pouvait pas voir son reflet. À gauche, une fenêtre donnait sur une grande plaine avec une colline. Comme depuis le début de l'été, le temps était gris et il y avait beaucoup de vent. À droite il y avait une cheminée où brulait un grand feu, alors que disposé à côté il y avait un fauteuil moelleux, à quelques centimètres de son lit et sur le fauteuil, elle était là, endormie. Il contempla Elizabeth un instant en priant pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas et qu'elle ne le trouve pas ainsi, en train de la regarder. Mais elle resta endormie et il put la contempler pendant un petit moment sans être inquiété.

Il fini par se lever et il alla jusqu'à l'armoire, il ferma la porte et pu ainsi regarder son reflet. Il n'avait plus du tout mal à la jambe, et il savait, même sans le voir à cause de son pantalon, qu'elle avait du soigner ces griffures sur les jambes, sa blessure à la cuisse et son genoux. Il n'avait en revanche plus sa chemise et il put constater qu'on lui avait enroulé le buste de plusieurs bandages qui commençaient à certains endroits à virer au rouge. Son bras droit était également couvert de bandage, il avait été brulé à cet endroit et il espérait qu'il n'en garderait aucune marque, il avait déjà assez à faire de celle qu'il avait sur le bras gauche. Il tendit d'ailleurs son avant bras et le regarda, c'était la seule partie de son corps qui n'avait pas été touchée par les sortilèges. Sans doute Voldemort et Adamson avait-il trouvé cela plus intéressant de laisser la marque intacte pour que ce soit plus désagréable pour lui à chaque fois qu'il la regarderait. Il baissa son bras et regarda enfin son visage. Il n'avait jamais pris soin de lui mais il n'avait jamais eu une mine aussi atroce. Il avait d'affreux cernes qui rendaient son regard encore plus dur, ajouté à cela le fait qu'il avait toujours son oeil au beurre noir à gauche. Le seul avantage c'est qu'il avait dégonflé et que Severus pouvait voir normalement, seule persistait la légère couleur violacée. Il passa sa main sur sa blessure au crâne qui ne saignait plus mais le faisait toujours un peu souffrir. C'est alors qu'il entendit du bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'avança vers la table de chevet et pris sa baguette magique avant de retourner près de l'armoire. La porte de la chambre était juste à côté, il mit la main sur la poignée et était sur le point de s'ouvrir quand il entendit à nouveau du bruit mais cette fois derrière lui.

-Severus !

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'Elizabeth passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se blottit contre lui. Surpris, il resta une seconde sans rien faire avant de passer à son tour ses bras autour d'elle. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une sensation si agréable de sa vie.

-J'étais tellement inquiète. Vous aviez énormément de blessures, je ne savais pas par où commencer. À un moment donné j'ai bien cru que vous alliez mourir.

Il mis ses mains sur les bras de la jeune femme et la repoussa de son torse délicatement.

-Elizabeth, restez ici. J'ai entendu de bruit en bas, quelqu'un a dû s'introduire dans la maison…

-C'est Molly qui prépare le déjeuner. La cuisine est à l'étage inférieur juste en dessous de la chambre, c'est normal que vous l'ayez entendu.

-Molly ?

-Oui nous sommes dans le nouveau quartier de l'Ordre !

-Mais…Combien de temps est ce que j'ai dormi ?

-Près de 5 jours.

-5 JOURS !

-Vous êtes resté dans le coma environ 3 jours. C'est Albus qui vous en a sorti et ensuite nous avons rejoins l'Ordre ici. Vous avez dormi entièrement le 4e jour mais parfois vous repreniez connaissance et aujourd'hui vous êtes totalement réveillé. C'est d'ailleurs une bonne chose, vous allez pouvoir manger et reprendre des forces.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était resté si longtemps au lit, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Mais le plus important c'est qu'ils étaient près de l'Ordre, en sécurité, car même s'il avait sorti sa baguette il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu se lancer dans un affrontement et en réchapper. Il remit sa baguette dans sa poche et maintenant qu'il se savait en sureté il regrettait d'avoir éloigné Elizabeth et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'elle se blottisse à nouveau contre lui. Mais comme il s'y attendait, elle s'éloigna complètement avant de passer une main sur son torse, enfin, sur ses bandages.

-Vos blessures saignent encore mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Je pense que changer vos pansements une fois encore suffira, enfin j'espère. J'ai horreur de ces sortilèges qui infligent des plaies qui ne cessent de s'ouvrir, c'est vraiment barbare. Je suppose que c'est une spécialité chez eux. Molly m'a dit ce qui était arrivé à Arthur, quand il a été attaqué par ce serpent au Ministère de la Magie. Heureusement, elle a eu la bonne idée de garder le remède dont avait parlé le guérisseur et j'ai pu étudier sa composition et son fonctionnement pour en faire un nouveau et vous l'appliquer rapidement. J'ai horreur de ces bêtes, de toute façon. J'ai été mordu par un serpent quand j'avais 5 ans, j'ai du rester plusieurs jours alitée, heureusement mes parents m'ont vu me faire mordre et ils ont réussi à me guérir à temps.

Elle lui fit un faible sourire mais ce qu'il pouvait voir dans ses yeux c'était beaucoup de tristesse. D'ailleurs avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes comme le soir de leur rencontre quand elle avait disparut avec le portoloin, et cette fois, la voir dans cet état lui déchira le cœur.

-Elizabeth, que se passe-t-il ?

-Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. C'est juste que, votre arrivée au Terrier, notre départ précipité et ces quelques jours où vous êtes restés inconscients, ça a fait beaucoup à gérer en peu de temps.

-Oh, dit-il avec froideur. Vous auriez peut-être préféré que je ne réapparaisse pas du tout ? Ça vous aurez évité toutes ces complications !

-Quoi ? Mais enfin pas du tout ! Comment osez vous dire cela !?

-C'est vous qui le dites, pas moi !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !

-Ah vraiment ? Parce qu'à vous entendre on aurait dit que j'avais bousculé votre petite tranquillité en apparaissant ainsi, ajouta-t-il sèchement.

-Vous êtes vraiment impossible ! Et vous comprenez tout de travers !

-Dans ce cas éclairez moi !

-JE SUIS ENCORE EN ÉTAT DE CHOC !

Elle n'avait pas voulu crier mais il l'avait poussé à bout avec cette façon cynique et sèche de s'adresser à elle, et ce regard si dur et froid. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi il y avait peu de gens dans son entourage qui appréciait sa compagnie. Les larmes aux yeux, elle essayait de retrouver son calme et elle y arrivait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait :

-Vous êtes entré si soudainement dans ma vie, à un moment où j'étais totalement perdue. Quelques heures avant j'avais retrouvé les cadavres de mes parents, de mon frère et de ma sœur. J'ignorais où je pouvais aller, tout ce que je savais c'est que des Mangemorts allaient me poursuivre pour finir le travail. Et d'un coup vous êtes apparu pour me dire que Albus vous envoyait et que vous alliez me conduire à lui. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, alors que je vous ai fais perdre votre statut d'espion, et que par ma faute vous avez été blessé et capturé. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils vous ont fais subir et ce que vous avez du endurer pour arriver jusqu'à nous et nous prévenir du danger. Je sais que de nous deux c'est vous celui qui a été torturé pendant des heures mais je suis aussi en état de choc. Est ce que vous avez idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand j'ai touché ce portoloin ?

-Je…Elizabeth ce n'était pas votre faute. Rien de ce qui est arrivé ce soir là n'était de votre faute. Vous n'aviez pas à vous sentir coupable, je vous l'ai déjà dis.

Il n'avait plus du tout ce regard froid qu'Elizabeth détestait, ni le ton sec qu'il avait employé juste avant. Il s'avança vers elle, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour la rassurer et la réconforter.

-Je vous ais abandonné au bras de ces monstres ! Je vous ai laissé seul et blessé et je me suis enfuie !

-Parce que je vous l'avais demandé ! Si vous étiez restée vous seriez morte à l'heure qu'il est, et je serai sans doute mort aussi.

-Comment ça? dit-elle surprise en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Je ne peux pas affirmer comment j'aurais réagi s'ils vous avaient tué sous mes yeux mais, je pense que je m'en serai voulu, et je n'aurais pas trouvé la force ni la volonté de m'enfuir.

-Et bien moi je m'en suis voulue dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui. C'était elle qui avait un regard furieux désormais. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous, vous auriez pu ressentir assez de culpabilité pour ne plus vous battre et que moi je n'avais pas à me sentir coupable de vous laisser là-bas.

Il fut surpris par sa réaction et quelque peu frustré de ne plus l'avoir près de lui sans vraiment se l'avouer. Il allait rétorquer que c'était totalement différent mais en réalité c'est elle qui avait raison, il devait le reconnaître.

-Vous avez raison Elizabeth. C'est trop facile pour moi de vous dire que vous n'aviez pas à vous en vouloir, ce n'était pas une situation facile pour vous non plus.

Le visage de la jeune fille se radoucit, à son grand plaisir et soulagement.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un s'inquiéter pour moi, c'est tout.

-Et bien moi je me suis inquiétée. J'ai cru ne plus jamais vous revoir. Je pensais qu'ils allaient vous torturer pendant des jours, jusqu'à ce que vous ne puissiez plus le supporter et que vous succombiez à vos blessures. Qu'ils se seraient débarrassés de votre corps qu'on n'aurait jamais retrouvé.

-C'est sans doute ce qui se serait passé si je n'avais pas réussi à m'échapper.

-Comment avez vous fais d'ailleurs ?

-Je…Si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais aborder ce sujet une autre fois parce que se sera un récit long et pénible.

-Bien sûr, excusez moi. Je ne voulais pas être impolie.

-Vous ne l'avez pas été. Je ne vous en veux pas.

-Bon…je vais pouvoir commencer à soigner vos dernières blessures. Vous voulez vous asseoir ?

-Non c'est bon, allez y.

D'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit se dérouler le bandage. Au début il n'y eut aucun problème mais les dernières blessures qui se trouvaient sur son torse et son flanc gauche le brulèrent quand elle retira les dernière centimètres de bandage et il serra les poings.

-Excusez moi Severus ! Normalement le bandage était imbibé pour éviter cette douleur en le retirant mais je crois que tout le sérum a été absorbé.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

La douleur avait disparu et il desserra les poings mais les trois blessures qui restaient recommencèrent à saigner. Elizabeth posa sa main gauche sur le torse de Severus qui ressentit un léger frisson sous le contact de sa peau très douce sur la sienne, ce qu'elle ne sembla pas remarquer et elle commença à agiter sa baguette magique devant les plaies. Il s'en voulait d'être resté aussi longtemps inconscient ou endormi dans ce lit et ne pas avoir ressentit plus tôt sa main sur son torse. Pendant qu'il était dans ses pensées, elle appliqua des pansements imbibés puis remis à nouveau des bandages, dans la même disposition que précédemment.

-Voilà ça devrait suffire. Normalement demain vos blessures devraient être totalement guéries.

-Merci.

Sans s'en rendre compte il avait passé à nouveau ses bras autour d'elle et posé ses mains sur son dos. Gêné il était sur le point de les enlever mais Elizabeth lui sourit. Etait-il possible qu'elle ait envie de la même chose que lui ? À peine y avait-il pensé que cette idée lui parut absurde. Pour la première fois en se réveillant il l'avait regardé plus attentivement qu'il n'avait pu le faire le soir de leur rencontre et il dû admettre qu'elle était de loin la plus belle femme qu'il ai rencontré. Sa silhouette élancée, ses grandes jambes, sa taille fine, sa poitrine généreuse, ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses, son regard gris perçant, les traits fins de son visage, ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés, sa peau douce, son parfum…tout en elle semblait lui faire perdre la tête. Pour la première fois il avait l'impression de se sentir vraiment vivant et c'était grâce à elle, et à ce qu'elle éveillait chez lui. Mais jamais, et il le savait, il ne pourrait lui faire ressentir la même chose et quand il compris ça, il ressentit un douloureux pincement au cœur, une douleur bien plus profonde que celle qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait été torturé au Manoir des Malefoy. À nouveau dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas dans l'escalier et dans le couloir qui venaient vers eux. La porte s'ouvrit et Molly entra dans la pièce et fut surprise de les voir au milieu, debout, si proche l'un de l'autre.

-Oh excusez moi, j'aurais du frapper. Je ne pensais pas que vous vous remettriez si vite Severus. J'étais simplement venue pour te réveiller et te demander si tu voulais manger quelque chose Elizabeth. Cela fait deux jours que tu es restée à son chevet et tu n'as rien mangé.

-Vraiment? demanda Severus surpris.

-J'étais très inquiète et je devais m'occuper de vos blessures.

Elle avait légèrement rougit et semblait mal à l'aise. Elle s'éloigna de Severus qui dû à contre coeur retirer ses mains posées sur son dos. Elle passa ensuite sa main dans ses cheveux et ramena une mèche derrière son oreille l'air gênée avant de poursuivre.

-Oui on devrait aller manger, ça nous fera du bien.

Ils suivirent Molly jusqu'à la salle à manger mais quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, un nouvel arrivant était apparut.

-Albus ! Vous êtes de retour ! Vous tombez bien, lança Elizabeth. Severus vient de se réveiller, ses blessures sont presque toutes guéries.

Elle se décala et Severus pu à son tour entrer dans la pièce.

-Bon et bien je vous laisse lança Molly. Nous déjeunerons quand vous aurez fini.

Elle referma la porte, il n'y avait plus que eux trois dans la pièce. Severus resta immobile, à regarder le directeur de Poudlard et fut empli d'un sentiment de culpabilité.

-Je vois en effet que tu as fais des merveilles Elizabeth. Tu es aussi douée en contre sorts et en potions que tes parents l'étaient.

Il lui sourit et passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme car il savait que le souvenir de ses parents étaient toujours très douloureux.

-Merci Albus.

-Albus je suis désolé, avait soudain lancé Severus !

Le vieil homme se tourna vers lui, surpris parce qu'il venait de dire. Mais avant qu'il lui demande pourquoi il faisait des excuses, celui-ci repris.

-J'ai manqué de discernement, j'aurais dû faire plus attention. À cause de moi, de nombreux membres de l'Ordre se sont retrouvés en danger et j'ai totalement détruit ma couverture d'agent double.

-Severus…commença Dumbledore

-Mais je suis rétabli maintenant et je peux encore être utile.

-Severus…

-Vous vouliez me confier une autre mission cet été et je sais que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je pourrai la mener à bien. Si vous me faites encore confiance je…

-Severus écoutez-moi ! Vous n'avez pas…

-Vous voulez partir en mission tout de suite s'exclama Elizabeth ?! Elle avait coupé la parole à Dumbledore mais ne s'en excusa pas car elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Vous voulez partir à nouveau en mission alors qu'il y a moins d'une semaine, vous étiez à deux doigts de mourir et que vous êtes probablement recherché par tous les serviteurs de Voldemort !?

-Ce que je fais de ma vie ne vous concerne en rien et si je décide que je peux repartir pour une nouvelle mission c'est ce que je ferai.

-Vous ne pouvez pas l'envoyer à nouveau Albus ! Elle s'était tournée vers le vieil homme. Il est encore affaibli, il a besoin de repos.

-CA SUFFIT ON NE VOUS DEMANDE PAS VOTRE AVIS ELIZABETH, cria Severus ! Et vous n'avez pas à dire à Albus Dumbledore ce qu'il doit faire ou ce qu'il ne doit pas faire. Vous semblez oublier à qui vous vous adressez.

-C'est vous qui semblez oublier à qui vous parlez. Je vous ai ramené avec moi en quittant l'Ordre. J'ai soigné vos blessures et nettoyé vos plaies. Si j'avais su que vous aviez des tendances suicidaires, je ne me serai pas donnée tout ce mal et je vous aurai laissé au Terrier. J'aurais économisé mon temps et mon énergie.

-Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé! siffla-t-il.C'est vous qui avez insisté pour me ramener alors que je comptais rester sur place.

-Je pensais que vous auriez eu un peu plus de reconnaissance ! Je vous ai sauvé et la moindre des choses se serait de ne pas repartir vous battre tout de suite.

-MAIS NOUS SOMMES EN GUERRE ! Severus était hors de lui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle insistait pour qu'il reste ici alors que s'il avait refusé les missions que Dumbledore lui avait données, il ne se serrait pas rendu à la maison des Davenport et Elizabeth serait probablement morte. Et c'est ce qu'on doit faire, se battre. Certains lâches essayent de se cacher pour ne pas affronter la réalité et ne pas avoir à combattre ce qu'il y a dehors et c'est pour ça que ceux comme moi qui vont se battre n'ont aucune minute de répit. Au lieu d'insister pour que je reste, vous auriez dû davantage utiliser votre temps et votre énergie comme vous dites à insister pour que les membres de votre famille se battent et peut-être qu'ils seraient encore en vie.

-Severus, assez !

Mais il n'avait pas eu besoin du rappel à l'ordre de Dumbledore pour savoir qu'il avait dépassé les limites. Il venait d'insulter la mémoire de la famille d'Elizabeth en les traitant de lâches et il avait insinué qu'elle aurait pu faire en sorte qu'ils ne meurent pas alors qu'il savait qu'elle se sentait déjà coupable. Il regretta ses paroles à l'instant même où il les prononça mais c'était trop tard et la réaction d'Elizabeth ne se fit pas attendre. Il ressentit un coup violent au visage puis une brûlure sur la joue gauche, Elizabeth venait de le gifler violement. Ce n'était pourtant rien comparé au déchirement qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son cœur, et il aurait voulu qu'une chose, qu'Elizabeth ne se contente pas d'une simple gifle mais qu'elle utilise tous ses pouvoirs contre lui pour qu'il paye vraiment les propos abjects qu'il venait de tenir. Elle ne fit cependant rien d'autre, mise à part le regarder fixement les yeux remplis de larmes et le fait de savoir qu'il était à l'origine de ses larmes était plus douloureux que tous les sorts qu'on aurait pu lui lancer.

-Elizabeth je…

-Très bien, allez y. Faites cette nouvelle mission ! Partez très loin et j'espère que vous périrez comme ça vous serez mort en vous battant comme vous le souhaitez et non pas en vous cachant. C'est tout ce que vous méritez de toute façon.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Dumbledore.

-Albus, si vous voulez me parler, je serai dehors, dans le jardin. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Quand à vous – elle regarda à nouveau Severus – je vous interdis formellement de m'adresser la parole. Je sais que compte tenu de la situation nous allons être amenés à nous revoir fréquemment les semaines à venir mais je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous !

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit sans ménagement avant de sortir.

-Elizabeth attendez, je suis dé…

Mais son dernier mot fut couvert part le bruit de la porte qui se ferma violemment.

-…solé.

Severus déposa sa main sur la poignée et son front sur la porte. Puis il ferma les yeux avant de donner un coup de poing violent dans le bois qui trembla légèrement sous le choc. Albus Dumbledore quant à lui avait toujours un mince sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elizabeth venait d'annoncer qu'ils seraient amenés à se revoir fréquemment mais ce qui l'amusait c'est qu'elle n'imaginait pas à quel point, et qu'il serait préférable pour eux de régler ce différent avant le 1er Septembre.

Severus se tourna vers Dumbledore, et vit qu'il souriait. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il y avait de si amusant mais ne dit rien car le directeur venait de lui montrer le fauteuil en face de celui où lui même venait de s'asseoir. Severus s'en approcha et se laissa tomber dedans. Malgré le fait qu'il ait passé plusieurs jours au lit, il était encore très faible. Une douleur à la tête ne voulait pas le quitter et il avait l'impression d'être exténué.

-Je n'aurai pas dû lui parler ainsi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Ne vous en faites pas Severus. Elizabeth est très intelligente, elle finira par comprendre que vous ne pensiez pas ce que vous avez dit et elle vous pardonnera. Je ne me fais pas de souci à propos de cela. Je suis en revanche bien plus inquiet par les paroles que vous avez eues à mon égard.

-Comment cela Albus ?

-Et bien oui. La façon dont vous vous êtes adressé à moi laissait entendre que vous vous en vouliez pour quelque chose. Et que vous pensiez que je ne vous faisais plus confiance.

-Bien sûr que je m'en veux. Je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi idiot, aussi imprudent. Je pensais que nous avions largement le temps de partir avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'endroit où nous étions mais j'avais tort et Elizabeth a failli…

-Mais au final elle est arrivée saine et sauve comme vous me l'aviez promis.

-C'est uniquement parce que j'ai réagis rapidement pour les stopper et que, heureusement, elle avait le carnet en sa possession. Elle aurait pu mourir cette nuit alors que je vous avais fais la promesse de la ramener.

-Rien de grave ne lui est arrivé au final, vous avez tenu votre promesse comme toujours.

-Pourquoi êtes vous toujours aussi…calme et serein. Je vous dis que rien ne s'est passé comme il fallait cette nuit là !

-Calmez vous Severus, s'il vous plait.

-Quant au fait que vous ayez encore confiance en moi ou non, peu importe. J'ai perdu ma couverture d'agent double, je ne sers plus à rien désormais.

-Mais vous avez cru que je vous gardais uniquement pas intérêt, et que durant toutes ces années je n'ai fais que me servir de vous ? C'est ainsi que vous me voyez Severus ?

-Non ! Non, bien sûr que non. Mais avant qu'ils ne découvrent ma véritable identité, j'étais vraiment utile. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis qu'un membre de l'Ordre parmi d'autres.

-Oh Severus. Vous ne devriez pas le prendre ainsi. D'autant plus que…enfin, jamais je n'aurai pensé que vous pourriez croire qu'à mes yeux vous étiez un quelconque sorcier.

Pour la première fois, Severus voyait à quel point il était vieux et fatigué, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué jusque là. Dumbledore le regardait avec ses yeux bleus toujours aussi pétillant mais malgré son sourire, Severus pouvait y voir de la tristesse, beaucoup de tristesse.

-Vous n'avez pas à me faire d'excuses Severus, se serait plutôt à moi de vous demander pardon.

-À vous ?

-Durant toutes ces années, je vous en ai tellement demandé. J'avais peur pour vous à chaque fois que je vous voyais partir rejoindre Voldemort ou ses Mangemorts car je savais que ce que je vous demandais était horrible et que vous risquiez votre vie à chaque instant. Et pourtant à chaque fois je vous renvoyais là-bas, car je n'avais d'autre choix, vous étiez le seul à qui je pouvais demander une telle chose.

-Je le sais bien Albus, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour cela. Vous ne m'avez pas forcé, j'ai choisi de le faire pour vous.

-Et pourquoi avez vous accepté ? Parce que vous pensiez me devoir quelque chose quand je vous ai offert ce travail, vous aviez l'impression d'avoir une dette envers moi alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Non Albus, vous vous méprenez. C'est vrai, j'ai toujours été reconnaissant pour le travail que vous m'avez offert mais c'était bien plus que cela. Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard pour vous voir, j'étais totalement perdu, je n'avais plus rien. Je n'avais ni famille, ni amis, je venais de quitter un mage noir qui n'acceptait pas qu'on le trahisse et c'était la mort qui m'attendait. En m'offrant ce travail vous m'avez donné une seconde chance, une deuxième vie.

-Mais quelle genre de vie Severus, quelle genre de vie vous ai-je offert en vous demandant tout cela ? Vous n'avez toujours personne autour de vous et cela me rend très triste car vous êtes un homme bien.

-Peu importe le genre de vie que j'ai, elle est conditionnée par les choix que j'ai fais, et uniquement par mes choix. Vous m'avez offert cette deuxième chance et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Je garderai toujours en tête ce regard que vous avez eu à mon égard le jour où vous m'avez offert de travailler à Poudlard.

Severus marqua un temps d'arrêt, ému en repensant à cette période de sa vie où il était passé de la pire situation possible à l'espoir que lui avait redonné Dumbledore.

-J'ai longuement hésité à vous parler de ma situation et à vous annoncer que je ne voulais plus servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand je suis entré dans votre bureau j'avais seulement prévu de vous parler de sa volonté de s'en prendre au Potter et puis disparaître. Mais vous m'avez incité à vous parler et malgré le fait que je vous voyais comme un grand sorcier, j'étais persuadé que, comme les autres vous ne pourriez jamais me croire et rire de ce que je vous annonçais. Et au lieu de cela vous m'avez tendu la main, avec votre regard bienveillant et je ne l'oublierai jamais. Vous avez fais bien plus pour moi que vous ne le pensez. La moindre des choses que je pouvais faire c'était vous aider du mieux que je pouvais, ce qui est impossible désormais.

-Non Severus ne pensez pas cela ! J'ai été terriblement bouleversé quand j'ai appris par Elizabeth ce qui vous était arrivé. Vous avez eu de la chance d'en réchapper et je pense que c'est bien mieux ainsi. Une page s'est tournée ce soir là pour vous mais pour Voldemort aussi. Il vous a toujours considéré comme l'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs et sans doute le plus talentueux. Le fait d'apprendre que vous étiez en fait de mon côté a attisé sa haine c'est vrai mais ça a aussi fait naître en lui des sentiments d'anxiété et de doutes car il va commencer à soupçonner chacun de ses Mangemorts. Il recherche plus que tout le pouvoir, et s'il le pouvait il ferait tout, tout seul, car le pouvoir qu'il a il ne veut pas le partager. Or il a besoin de ses serviteurs et la traitrise est quelque chose qu'il n'accepte pas. J'ai encore de nombreuses choses à vous faire faire Severus, croyez moi. Vous êtes loin d'avoir perdu tout intérêt au sein de l'Ordre. Mais Elizabeth avait raison, vous devez vous reposer. De toute façon pour les jours à venir il ne se passera pas grand chose, mise à part le transfert de Harry de chez son oncle et sa tête dans deux jours, une tâche à laquelle vous ne souhaitez pas participer j'en suis sûr.

-Non, en effet.

-Dans ce cas nous sommes d'accord Severus. Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil et se rapprocha de la sortie. Vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que je vous recontacte, et en attendant la rentrée à Poudlard je vous conseille d'être très prudent. La colère de Voldemort a dû être immense quand il a appris que vous vous étiez enfui et il cherchera par tous les moyens à vous atteindre.

-Albus, j'aurais aussi aimé vous parler de Drago. C'est grâce à lui si j'ai pu m'enfuir du Manoir et je pense qu'il va avoir besoin de notre aide. Il a été initié et il a la Marque aujourd'hui mais je sais qu'il n'est pas mauvais.

-En effet c'est problématique. Très bien nous en parlerons ensemble prochainement.

-Très bien.

-Ah au fait Severus une dernière chose, vous n'enseignerez pas les Potions cette année.

-Comment ?

-Non, je vous offre le poste que vous me suppliez d'avoir depuis toutes ces années, la Défense contre les Forces du mal, ajouta Albus en souriant.

-Vous…pourquoi, pourquoi maintenant ?

-Et bien je suis las de devoir chercher un professeur chaque année, je commence à me faire vieux. Il eut un petit rire. Je n'ai trouvé aucun candidat cette fois. Et puis, pour le programme que j'aimerai mettre en place cette année vous êtes tout indiqué. Vous allez donc avoir de nombreux cours à préparer. Vous acceptez ?

-Oui, bien entendu ! Mais qui me remplacera à l'enseignement des Potions ?

-Et bien je pensais proposer le poste à Elizabeth. C'est également pour cela que j'accepte de vous donner le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Jusque là je n'avais trouvé personne d'aussi talentueux que vous pour préparer les potions mais Elizabeth est très douée, et je pense qu'elle s'en sortira très bien. Bien sûr il faut qu'elle accepte mais je pense que cette offre l'enchantera.

-Très bien.

-Je vous laisse maintenant. Je dois aller lui parler pour lui faire mon offre et lui proposer également d'entrer officiellement dans l'Ordre, ensuite j'ai rendez vous au Ministère pour un entretien avec Rufus Scrimgeour. Notre nouveau Ministre de la Magie semble avoir de nombreuses idées mais dont certaines nécessitent un certain recadrage.

Dumbledore sortit dans le couloir et tomba sur Molly.

-Vous restez déjeuner avec nous Albus ?

-Non Molly je suis désolé je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois juste m'entretenir avec Elizabeth et ensuite je file au Ministère.

-C'est comme vous voulez Albus. Elizabeth est allée dehors, elle avait l'air furieuse.

-Oh très bien, merci Molly. A bientôt. Severus, nous nous revoyons prochainement à Poudlard.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Severus, vous vous déjeuner avec nous. Vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces.

-Oui j'arrive dans un instant.

Il suivit Dumbledore dans le couloir mais alors que lui sortait pour rejoindre Elizabeth, Severus resta à l'intérieur en les observant depuis une fenêtre. Il contempla Elizabeth un moment, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas la personne qui s'était rapproché derrière lui. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur qu'il remarqua la présence de Rémus.

-Vous avez l'air bien accroché Severus !

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Elizabeth, vous l'aimez n'est ce pas ?

-Je…L'espace d'un instant Severus voulu lui rétorquer que cela ne le regardait en rien mais quand il croisa son regard il vit qu'il n'y avait aucune moquerie ni aucune méchanceté et il fut incapable de s'énerver. Peu importe ce que je ressens pour elle, ça n'est pas réciproque et ça ne le sera jamais.

-Oh je vois que vous avez beaucoup d'estime pour vous même Severus.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'estime de soi Lupin ! C'est juste qu'elle est extraordinairement belle, et que je suis froid, sinistre et surtout je…Il passa sa main sur son avant bras gauche et Rémus compris tout de suite à quoi il faisait allusion.

-J'étais comme vous Severus. Moi aussi pendant des années j'ai vu les gens autour de moi gouter au bonheur sans que ce soit jamais mon tour. Et quand j'ai rencontré Nymphadora j'étais persuadé que se serait la même chose.

-Vous et…?

-Oui, c'est très étonnant je sais. C'est ce que j'essaye de vous dire. J'étais persuadé aussi que se serait impossible car elle est jeune et belle, et que moi non seulement je suis une épave, mais je suis aussi, enfin vous voyez.

-Mais vous n'avez pas choisi d'être comme cela. Vous êtes un loup garou parce que quand vous étiez jeune vous n'avez pas eu de chance et que vous vous êtes fais attaquer. Moi j'ai choisi de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'étais consentant quand on m'a fait cette Marque.

-Peu importe Severus, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on a parfois l'impression que l'on ne vaut rien, que les gens autour de nous ne pourront jamais s'intéresser à nous et nous apprécier comme on est mais on a souvent tord. Il suffit parfois d'ouvrir son cœur et d'être à l'écoute pour se rendre compte que l'on est pas seul. Donc quand je vous demandais si vous ressentiez quelque chose pour elle, ce n'était pas pour être indiscret. C'était pour vous dire que si c'est le cas, vous ne devriez pas la laisser filer uniquement parce que vous pensez que c'est perdu d'avance. Vous devriez aller lui parler.

-Je n'en sais rien. Je ressens quelque chose c'est vrai. J'ignore si on peut déjà appeler ça de l'amour, je la connais à peine mais quoi que ça puisse être ça m'inquiète. Je commence à avoir peur et j'ai l'impression que plus je passerai du temps à ses côtés, plus j'aurai peur, peur de m'attacher à elle, peur de la perdre. Je sais que tôt ou tard je me retrouverai en face du Seigneur des Ténèbres et je s'il voit à quel point elle compte pour moi, c'est à elle qu'il s'en prendra pour m'atteindre.

-On vit une époque difficile Severus, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut baisser les bras et se dire que rien ne vaut la peine d'être vécu puisqu'à tout instant on peut tout perdre. Au contraire, cette époque de trouble et de peur doit nous pousser à profiter un maximum du temps qu'il nous reste.

-Vous avez sûrement raison. Me dévoiler ne me coûte rien, je n'ai rien à perdre et beaucoup à gagner. Jamais je n'aurai pu croire qu'un jour j'allais ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un.

-J'ai toujours cru que vous aviez eu un faible pour Lily du temps où nous étions élèves à Poudlard.

-Non pas du tout. Lily et moi étions de très bons amis, elle était comme une sœur pour moi mais rien de plus. Avec Elizabeth je sais que c'est différent.

-Dans ce cas je vous conseille de ne pas hésiter davantage.

Rémus hésita un instant puis déposa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Severus avant de se tourner pour partir. Il ne savait pas trop s'il allait mal le prendre ou pas. Il savait très bien que Severus ne le détestait pas comme il détestait James ou Sirius mais ils n'avaient jamais été en très bon terme. Severus le regarda et ne pu rien ajouter de plus. Il ignorait pourquoi il se livrait comme cela à un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était encore affaibli ou bien avait il, au fond de lui, besoin de parler de ce qu'il ressentait à quelqu'un et qu'il était le seul à avoir connu une situation presque similaire. Incapable cependant de le remercier il lui fit un signe de tête cordial et Rémus sourit avant de s'éloigner, repartant vers la salle à manger pendant que Severus se replongea dans sa contemplation de la discussion qui avait lieu dehors. Il vit Elizabeth prendre Dumbledore dans ses bras, et ressentit une légère frustration mélangée à de l'envie d'être à la place du directeur. Visiblement il lui avait proposé le poste et elle avait accepté, ravie. Il les vit échanger encore quelques mots puis Dumbledore s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de transplaner. Elizabeth quant à elle revenait vers la maison. Il savait qu'elle allait passer devant lui pour aller rejoindre les autres et il voulait profiter de l'occasion pour s'excuser et la féliciter. Il l'entendit s'approcher mais rien ne se passa comme il aurait voulu. Quand elle le vit, elle ne le regarda pas et l'ignora totalement en tentant de passer devant lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Le sourire qu'elle avait en arrivant avait disparut et il fut attristé de voir à quel point elle lui en voulait encore. Il ne se laissa pourtant pas impressionner et quand elle passa juste devant lui, il lui attrapa gentiment mais fermement le bras. Elle fit volte face, et avait l'air furieuse.

-Lâchez moi Severus.

-Je veux seulement discuter Elizabeth. Laissez moi une chance, je vous en prie.

-Je vous ai demandé de me lâcher, immédiatement. Il s'exécuta mais l'empêcha d'avancer dans le couloir.

-S'il vous plait Elizabeth, je veux juste…

-JE ME FICHE DE CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ !

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle crie ainsi, il ne pensait pas qu'elle était autant en colère contre lui. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas été tendre avec elle en faisant cette allusion sur sa famille mais elle le traitait presque comme si c'était lui le responsable de ce qui s'était passé alors qu'un instant auparavant elle se blottissait contre lui. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle n'avait pas été sincère à son réveil, et qu'elle s'était moquée de lui.

-Je vous ai déjà dis que je ne voulais plus vous parler Severus. J'ai cru que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien quand je vous ai vu chez moi après avoir discuté avec Dumbledore, mais en réalité vous êtes exactement comme tous les serviteurs de Voldemort. Même si vous ne le servez plus, vous êtes toujours cet être cruel et méprisable que vous deviez être quand vous avez rejoins ses rangs autrefois.

-Non…non c'est faux ! Vous savez pertinemment que je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme. Vous me l'avez avoué !

-Et bien j'avais tord. Vous avez réussi à m'embobiner comme vous avez réussi à la faire avec Albus. Mais aujourd'hui je sais que, même si vous ne servez plus Voldemort, vous êtes mauvais, vous l'avez toujours été et vous le serez toujours.

-Ca suffit arrêtez, vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! Tout ça parce que j'ai fait une simple réflexion sur…

-Oh vous avez fait une _simple réflexion _?! UNE SIMPLE REFLEXION !? Vous avez annoncé clairement que ma famille avait eu ce qu'elle méritait et que c'était entièrement ma faute.

-J'essaye depuis ce moment précis de m'excuser et vous ne voulez rien entendre.

-Non je ne veux pas de vos excuses, je veux que vous me laissiez tranquille.

Elle le poussa pour pouvoir passé mais il lui attrapa le bras à nouveau. Cette fois cependant elle le repoussa violement contre le mur, très en colère.

-Ne me touchez pas avec ce bras répugnant ! Si vous me touchez encore une fois vous le regretterez, je vous aurai prévenu Severus. Et vous savez de quoi je suis capable.

-Je vois.

Elle ne lui laissait même pas une chance de se faire pardonner et préférait le dénigrer totalement. Il était clair qu'elle ne partageait pas les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, et qu'elle ne le ferait jamais.

-Oh ca y est vous voyez ? Il vous en aura fallu du temps pour comprendre que quand je dis que je ne veux plus vous voir ou vous parlez ça ne veut pas dire autre chose.

-Ca suffit taisez-vous.

-Vous êtes un odieux et sinistre personnage. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous êtes toujours seul. Vous n'avez pas de famille, vous n'avez pas d'amis et je sais maintenant pourquoi personne ne vous aime.

-Assez ! Inutile d'en rajouter, j'ai compris.

-Vous avez toujours vécu seul, vous vivrez toujours seul et vous mourrez seul. Les membres de ma famille sont peut-être morts mais au moins ils ont eu une vie remplit d'amour, et aujourd'hui je les pleure car il comptait pour moi. Et vous, qui vous pleurera le jour où vous mourrez ? Personne j'en suis persuadée.

-J'AI DIT ASSEZ !

Il la plaqua contre le mur, hors de lui. Les paroles d'Elizabeth raisonnaient encore dans sa tête, et malgré le fait qu'elle avait raison, il trouvait cela ignoble de lui jeter cette réalité à la figure. Il avait aussi été très blessant en tenant les propos qu'il avait tenu sur sa famille mais c'était dans un élan de colère car elle s'était mêlée de sa vie sans y être autorisée. Cette fois cependant il trouvait cela différent, elle était délibérément méchante et ne cherchait qu'une chose, le faire souffrir au maximum. Il finit par s'éloigner d'elle, et retrouva son calme rapidement. Il avait toujours eu une grande facilité à se calmer après un accès de colère et encore une fois, ce fut très utile.

-Très bien, vous ne voulez plus avoir à faire à moi, c'est parfait. À partir de maintenant, on fera exactement comme vous le voulez, sans s'adresser la parole et sans se regarder. Vous vivrez votre vie de votre côté et moi la mienne du mien.

-Parfait !

Elle s'éloigna de lui pour aller dans la salle à manger tandis qu'il restait là debout, incapable de bouger. Il entendit Elizabeth annoncer aux autres qu'elle faisait désormais officiellement partie de l'Ordre et que Dumbledore lui avait offert le poste d'enseignement des Potions de Poudlard, tandis que Severus changeait de matière pour enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Tous applaudirent et la félicitèrent et Severus n'avait pas envie de participer à cette joyeuse ambiance. Il avait malgré tout très faim et il sentait ses jambes qui commençaient à flancher sous son poids. Il se dit que le mieux, c'était encore de rejoindre le groupe pour manger, et ainsi reprendre des forces pour quitter au plus vite cette maison et être le plus loin possible d'Elizabeth.


	6. L'imposteur Métamorphomage

CHAPITRE SIX : L'IMPOSTEUR MÉTAMORPHOMAGE

Les derniers jours à Privet Drive passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante pour Harry qui se retrouva sans s'en rendre compte à samedi midi, à quelques heures de son départ. Comme lui avait indiqué Dumbledore dans sa lettre, il avait reçu une nouvelle brochure du guide à l'usage des sorciers et il avait pu rapidement regrouper toutes ses affaires dans sa grande malle qu'il avait ensuite réduit pour la faire entrer dans son sac à dos. Il y avait également mis la cage d'Hedwige qui était partie chassée et qui le rejoindrait, peu importe l'endroit où il allait. En effet, il savait que cette fois il n'irait pas au Terrier car Ron lui avait écris une lettre en lui annonçant que les Weasley, Hermione et certains membres de l'Ordre avait dû quitter précipitamment la maison avant que les Mangemorts n'arrivent.

Il vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié puis descendit dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo et sortit plusieurs plats qu'il mit à réchauffer. Cette fois-ci, il déjeunerait tranquillement tout seul car les Dursley étaient partis en vacances pour le reste du mois d'Aout. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'ils avaient maintenu leur séjour car rien ne lui paraissait plus absurde que l'idée même d'organiser des vacances quand on savait ce qui se passait dans le monde des sorciers. Les Dursley eux n'en avaient rien à faire et se donnaient du mal pour que leur petite vie tranquille ne soit pas perturbée. Harry avait donc préféré ne plus aborder le sujet du retour de Voldemort, ainsi que des nombreuses disparitions et de tous les morts qu'il y avait eu d'annoncés au journal télévisé depuis le début de l'été. Il pensa alors que bientôt, il n'aurait sans doute plus l'occasion de partir en vacances avec Hermione ou les Weasley et il eut le cœur serré. Il n'avait pas parlé à ses amis de la prophétie dont lui avait parlé Dumbledore à la fin de l'année précédente, ni du fait qu'à la fin il devrait tuer Voldemort lui même ou bien mourir. Il ne savait pas trop comment leur annoncer ce qui l'avait profondément marqué quand il l'avait appris mais il se doutait que Ron et Hermione aborderaient le sujet une fois qu'il les aurait rejoint. Ils n'en avaient pas fais allusion dans leurs lettres mais Harry savait qu'ils se posaient beaucoup de question depuis un article qui avait été publié dans la Gazette du Sorcier début juillet. Harry avait jeté l'exemplaire du journal mais pourtant il se souvenait comme si c'était hier des propos tenus par le rédacteur de l'article :

_HARRY POTTER : L'ÉLU ?_

_Nous continuons nos investigations en ce qui concerne l'apparition de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le nom qui a été vu au Ministère de la Magie en compagnie de plusieurs Mangemorts. Cette apparition n'a fait que confirmer ce que Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter annonçaient depuis près d'un an. Lors de cette nuit, malgré le fait que le mage noir et l'un de ses serviteurs aient pu s'enfuir, de nombreux Mangemorts ont pu être arrêtés. Nous n'avons cependant aucune information supplémentaire depuis cette fameuse nuit et les nombreuses personnes travaillant au Ministère que nous avons contacté ont refusé de faire tout commentaire. Nous savons cependant de source sûre que si les Mangemorts se sont introduits au Ministère, c'était pour se rendre dans une salle spéciale contenant plusieurs prophéties. Bien que l'existence même d'une telle pièce n'a pas été confirmée, il semblerait que les serviteurs de Vous-savez-qui auraient tenté de voler une prophétie concernant le célèbre Harry Potter, que certains dans la communauté magique appellent désormais l'Élu, car il se serait le seul capable de nous débarrasser de Vous-savez-qui. _

Accompagné de l'article, il y avait une photo de plein pied de Harry qui avait été prise lors de cette fameuse soirée au Ministère où Voldemort était réapparu aux yeux de tous. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment ce journaliste avait pu obtenir autant d'informations mais après tout, cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela. Durant sa quatrième année à Poudlard, Rita Skeeter avait écrit de nombreux articles sur lui sans qu'il ne sache comment elle pouvait être au courant d'autant de choses. C'était finalement Hermione qui avait compris que la journaliste était un animagus non déclaré et qu'en se transformant en scarabée, elle pouvait espionner qui elle voulait.

À ce moment là, Harry repensa au livre de Sirius et remonta en quatrième vitesse dans sa chambre après avoir débarrassé son assiette. Il s'assit sur son lit et repris le livre de métamorphose et recommença à le feuilleter. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait s'y prendre pour commencer cet apprentissage mais il savait qu'Hermione lui donnerait de bonnes indications. L'apprentissage du processus de transformation semblait long et fastidieux mais de toute façon, la lecture seule du livre ne lui servait pas à grand chose, il fallait qu'il s'exerce sur les différentes étapes. Or, il savait que mise à part quelques sortilèges autorisés pour se protéger ou se préparer à fuir, il n'avait pas le droit de faire usage de la magie et il avait peur qu'en s'entrainant vraiment il soit détecté par le Ministère de la Magie, ce qui était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il lu toute l'après midi et commença à somnoler avant de s'endormir profondément tandis que le livre lui glissait des doigts.

Il rêva à nouveau de Voldemort, qui se trouvait dans un grand salon près d'une cheminée. Il vit également son serpent à ses pieds, qui ne semblait jamais le quitter car à chaque fois qu'il avait fais ces rêves, il était présent lui aussi. Voldemort s'adressait à un homme, que Harry ne pouvait pas voir à cause de la faible luminosité de la pièce, et il avait l'air grandement satisfait.

-Ah, Conrad, te voilà enfin.

-Pardonnez mon retard maître, il me faut toujours un peu plus de temps pour coller parfaitement à une personne existante.

L'homme jeta un exemple de la Gazette du Sorcier et Harry constata qu'il s'agissait du numéro où il y avait l'article le concernant et sa photo.

-Non, non c'est parfait. Tu as un don très impressionnant qui mérite qu'on s'y intéresse. Et je vois que la potion pour le changement de voix a fonctionné.

-Ma famille compte beaucoup de métamorphomages mais très peu sont ceux qui ont utilisé leur pouvoir pour une bonne cause. Je suis heureux que le mien soit mis à votre disposition et je ne vous décevrai pas.

-J'espère bien.

-J'aurais cependant aimé avoir plus d'informations pour être sûr de ne pas me faire démasquer.

-Je sais mais malheureusement c'est temps ci beaucoup de mes serviteurs me déçoivent. Avery et Goyle ont été touchés par des sortilèges de confinement qui les as empêché de transplaner. Ils ont donc du extraire des informations à ces deux membres de l'Ordre avant de les laisser sur place et de fuir alors que d'autres Aurors arrivaient sur les lieux. Je pense que tu as suffisamment d'informations pour tromper ces idiots et atteindre ta cible et de toute façon, Avery et Goyle prendront la place des sorciers à qui ils ont soutiré les informations pour t'amener jusqu'au Quartier général de l'Ordre.

-Ils vont rester aussi ?

-Si tout se passe comme prévu oui. Mais c'est toi la pièce maîtresse de ce plan et c'est sur tes épaules que tout repose ! Grâce à toi, une partie de l'Ordre sera détruite ce soir, ce qui va considérablement affaiblir Dumbledore.

-Faites moi confiance maître, je réussirai.

-Et n'oublis pas. Tu dois me ramener Severus vivant ! Je veux m'occuper de lui personnellement !

L'homme se tourna enfin et Harry se retrouva nez à nez avec son double parfait.

Il faisait encore jour quand il ouvrit les yeux, en ayant du mal à respirer. Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez et tenta de se concentrer pour se remémorer en détail ce qu'il venait de voir. Il compris que le Mangemort était un métamorphomage qui venait de prendre son apparence et qu'il comptait rejoindre l'Ordre en se faisant passer pour lui. Voldemort avait également parlé de deux membres de l'Ordre qui avait été attaqués et il se dit instantanément qu'il s'agissait probablement de deux des sorciers qui devaient venir le chercher et l'escorter jusqu'au quartier général. Il bondit hors de son lit et alla regarder le réveil qui se trouvait sur son bureau, il indiquait 19h00. Il restait encore une heure avant le moment du rendez-vous fixé par Dumbledore, c'était beaucoup trop. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de les contacter ou bien de les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne se fassent avoir. Il mit le livre de métamorphose de Sirius dans son sac et descendit en trombe jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée avant d'ouvrir la porte mais il s'arrêta avant de faire un pas dehors. Et si tout ça n'était encore qu'un piège ? Si c'était une ruse pour l'inciter à sortir ? Dumbledore lui avait bien dit qu'il devait rester ici car il était en sécurité et qu'il ne devait quitter la maison des Dursley qu'une fois accompagné des membres de l'Ordre. Et puis, la dernière fois qu'il s'était fié à ce qu'il avait vu en rêve, il était tombé dans un piège, Sirius était mort et d'autres personnes auraient pu mourir ou être blessées. Non, cette fois c'était différent. Cette fois ses amis étaient en danger, réellement, et c'est s'il ne faisait rien que quelqu'un allait mourir. Bien sûr les membres de l'Ordre comptait des sorciers extrêmement doués qui devaient probablement être capable de détecter une ruse pareil mais après tout, Dumbledore lui même s'était fait dupé pendant un an par un Mangemort qui avait prit l'apparence de Maugrey Fol Œil. C'était décidé, il devait les rejoindre pour les prévenir. Il réfléchit cependant, toujours sur le pas de la porte. En réalité il ne savait pas où aller car il ne savait pas où se trouvait le nouveau quartier général provisoire de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il devait absolument les contacter, ou contacter Dumbledore mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Il regarda la rue sombre de Privet Drive, où les seules sources de lumière provenaient des lampadaires et des fenêtres de quelques maisons, celles où les habitants étaient cloitrés chez eux. Et soudain l'idée lui vint. Il ne savait pas où était Dumbledore, ni où était le quartier général de l'Ordre mais il savait où se trouvait la personne susceptible d'être en contact avec eux, Mrs Figg.

Il savait qu'elle habitait Wisteria Walk, une rue proche de Privet Drive pour y être allé plusieurs fois avant d'apprendre que c'était un sorcier. Il avait passait des après-midi horrible chez elle à parler de ses chat dans une maison sentant fortement le choux mais l'été dernier, il avait appris que Mrs Figg était une cracmolle et qu'elle avait été envoyée ici sur demande de Dumbledore pour veiller sur lui. Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps, ferma la porte de la maison et se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Il remonta Privet Drive, se retrouva sur Magnolia Crescent qu'il longea un moment puis arrive enfin sur Wisteria Walk. Il vit au loin la maison de Mrs Figg, mais il n'y avait aucun mouvement à l'intérieur. Il espérait qu'elle serait là car il savait que sinon, il ne trouverait aucune information qui pourrait le conduire à l'Ordre. Il frappa à la porte rapidement, mais pas très fort pour ne pas l'effrayer et l'appela plusieurs fois. Elle finit par ouvrir la porte et fut surprise de le voir.

-Harry ? Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Où est ton escorte ?

-Elle n'est pas encore arrivée mais je ne peux pas attendre. Mes amis sont en danger, il faut absolument que j'aille au quartier général de l'Ordre.

-Je ne comprends pas. Tu ne dois pas partir d'ici avant que ton escorte n'arrive Harry, c'est un ordre que Dumbledore a dû te donner.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer mais si vous savez où se trouve le quartier général, vous devez me le dire. Certains membres de l'Ordre qui je pense devaient venir me chercher ont été attaqué et se sera bientôt le cas du reste de l'Ordre. Vous devez me faire confiance !

Elle regarda un instant dans la rue brumeuse et vit qu'il n'y avait rien puis elle posa à nouveau son regard sur lui.

-Très bien, entre.

Il passa la porte et ressenti soudain une sensation très étrange, de chaud et de froid en même temps. C'était comme ci il était passé sous une cascade sauf qu'il n'était pas mouillé et qu'il ressentait des petits picotements qui s'estompèrent en quelques secondes. Une fumée argentée apparut alors au dessus de sa tête et sans bruit, son nom apparut dans l'air quelques secondes avant de disparaître.

-Viens, dépêche toi.

Elle lui agrippa le bras pour le faire entrer un peu plus et referma la porte.

-Qu'est ce que c'était, ce que j'ai ressentis ?

-Une protection mise en place par Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment elle fonctionne, je sais juste que le nom de la personne qui traverse le passage apparaît et que grâce à cela on peut savoir si elle a prit du polynectar, si elle est soumise au sortilège de l'imperium, si elle est possédée. Ce genre de chose.

-C'est impressionnant.

-C'est un niveau de magie très avancé, même moi je le sais. Mais tu en apprendras davantage quand tu seras à Poudlard, il m'a dit qu'il avait mit la même protection là-bas. Tu disais vouloir aller au nouveau quartier général. Tu peux prendre ma cheminée.

-Le réseau de cheminée est ouvert chez vous ?

-Ne soit pas idiot ! On ne sait pas qui se promène dans les cheminées. Et même si je ne suis pas connue de grand monde, cela pourrait être dangereux. Dumbledore l'a condamné mais m'a donné la possibilité de la réactiver quelques instants dans des cas d'extrême urgence. Je suppose que s'en est un.

-Bien sur que oui! s'exclama Harry.

-Bien, bien.

Ils allèrent tous les deux dans son salon et elle activa la cheminée. Elle prit ensuite une petite bourse qui était posée sur le rebord et lui tendit.

-Prend toute la bourse avec toi, tu en auras peut-être besoin. De toute façon une fois que tu seras parti j'essayerai de contacter Dumbledore.

-D'accord.

-Ce n'est pas tout.

Elle disparut quelques instants et revint avec un bout de parchemin où il était écrit « Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 45, Upper FalconWood Road, Croyden ».

-La cheminée ne te mènera pas directement au quartier général car il faudrait que tu connaisses déjà l'endroit. Tu vas atterrir dans une petite maison de campagne abandonnée que Dumbledore a caché aux yeux de tous, moldus comme sorciers. La maison est en ruine mais la cheminée fonctionne toujours. Sors de la maison et prend le sentier qui va à gauche, marche sûr environ 300 mètres et ensuite lit le parchemin, la maison apparaîtra. Surtout détruit le quand tu seras arrivé !

-Oui je sais, merci Mrs Figg.

Il entra dans la cheminée, pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette et garda le petit sac qu'elle lui avait donné.

-L'endroit où tu vas c'est : Anderson's Cottage

Il prit une profonde inspiration et disparut dans les flammes après avoir prononcé son lieu de destination. Il détestait les trajets en poudre de cheminette et fut content quand il arriva enfin. Le vent et des grosses gouttes de pluies lui fouettèrent le visage. Mrs Figg lui avait dit que la maison était en ruine mais en réalité il ne restait presque plus rien. La maison n'avait plus de toit, que deux murs extérieurs encore debout et quelques pierres ici et là. Le temps qu'il se remette debout il était déjà trempés jusqu'aux os mais il ne renonça pas. Comme lui avait indiqué Mrs Figg, il sortit de cette ruine et vit un sentier sur sa gauche. Il ne pouvait pas voir à plus de deux mètres et commença à courir en comptant ses pas, en attendant le moment où il pourrait lire le parchemin et voir apparaître le quartier général.

Dans le quartier général justement, Molly Weasley s'activait en vue de finir la préparation du dîner, aidée par Ginny. Rémus et Severus était en grande conversation tandis que juste à côté, Tonks rigolait avec Elizabeth.

-Tu devrais te poser un petit peu Molly, tu n'arrêtes pas de courir dans tous les sens, lança Tonks.

-J'aimerais que tout soit prêt quand il arrivera.

-Je pense qu'Harry s'en fichera s'il arrive et qu'il y a encore quelques pommes de terres qui cuisent.

-J'aurais tout le temps de me reposer à partir de demain. Du moins, avant qu'on ne doive aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les affaires scolaires. Heureusement, il n'y a plus que les achats pour Ron et Ginny.

-Et en plus moi j'aurais besoin de beaucoup moins de choses, ça ira plus vite lança Ron qui venait d'entrer.

-Et pourquoi cela? lui demanda Molly.

-Parce que je ne suis pas admis en Histoire de la Magie et en Divination, et que j'arrête l'Astronomie et les Potions.

-Les Potions? demanda Elizabeth qui les avaient entendu discuter.

-Oui je n'ai obtenu qu'un E à ma BUSE.

-Oh, mais un E c'est une note très honorable Mr Weasley. Il n'y a que le Professeur Rogue pour ne donner accès à son cours qu'aux élèves ayant reçu une note Optimale. Elle lui lança un regard noir car elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu, il avait arrêté de parler avec Rémus. Elle se tourna ensuite de nouveau vers Ron et lui sourit. Mais comme c'est moi qui enseignerai les Potions cette année, vous pourrez assister à mon cours.

-C'est vrai ? C'est…heu…parfait. Harry sera ravi aussi.

-Je suppose que je compterai aussi Miss Granger parmi mes élèves.

-Ca c'est sûr. Hermione a obtenu des O à toutes ses BUSES.

-C'est vrai, s'exclama Tonks ? Je ne savais pas ! C'est un véritable exploit.

-Oui oui elle est très brillante, lança Molly comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre fille.

-C'est vrai que je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu parler d'un élève ayant obtenu des O à toutes ses BUSES. Le dernier doit remonter à il y a longtemps, ajouta Rémus.

-Ça devait certainement être Albus, dit Molly.

-Mai le professeur Dumbledore n'a eu que 9 Optimales à ses BUSES.

C'était Hermione qui avait parlé, elle venait d'entrer dans la pièce, Pattenrond dans les bras.

-C'est bien ce que l'on dit, lança Tonks qui ne comprenait pas. Il a obtenu un O à ses 9 BUSES.

Mais tout le monde s'était tourné vers Ron qui était devenu blême et qui montrait Hermione du doigt.

-Non, Hermione a obtenu 10 Optimales à ses BUSES. Tu…tu…tu as reçu un O de plus que Dumbledore.

-C'est vrai, demanda Molly ?

-Oui c'est vrai, répondit Ron à sa place. Comment tu as fais ? Tu as battu Dumbledore, comment tu as fais ?

-Ne sois pas idiot Ron !

Hermione traversa la pièce et déposa Pattenrond près du feu de cheminée. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le groupe, Ron en tête.

-Je n'ai pas _battu_ le Professeur Dumbledore. Contrairement à ce que tu penses ce n'est pas si difficile d'obtenir un Optimal à toutes ses BUSES, bien qu'apparemment peu de gens y arrivent. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il suffit de travailler très dur et de façon constante. Le Professeur Dumbledore a réussi à le faire, tout comme le Professeur Rogue.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Rogue qui était resté silencieux.

-Comment sais tu cela ?

-C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui me l'a dis. Il m'a dit que c'était très rare qu'un sorcier obtienne des O à toutes ses BUSES, et que les seuls qu'il connaissait ayant réussi étaient le Professeur Rogue et lui même.

-Mais tu as eu 10 BUSE Hermione, s'exclama Ron !

-J'ai eu 10 BUSE simplement parce que je ne me suis pas conformée aux règles habituelles et que j'ai pris deux options au lieu d'une, c'est tout. Je suis sûre que j'aurais pu avoir un onzième O si j'avais continué les cours d'Études des Moldus mais utiliser le Retourneur de Temps était trop épuisant. Mais je dois avouer que le professeur Dumbledore était très fier.

Elle avait eu un petit sourire en disant cela et s'assit près du feu pour caresser Pattenrond, comme si cela mettait fin à la discussion. Les autres étaient cependant tous très curieux et Tonks lui demanda si elle savait si quelqu'un avait déjà obtenu 10 O ou plus.

-Au début du siècle dernier, Gabriella Rosebury, une sorcière de Serdaigle a également obtenu 10 O à ses BUSES en ayant passé les mêmes matières que moi. Et il semblerait que le record soit détenu par un sorcier du 12e ou 13e siècle qui a obtenu 12 O en ayant passé toutes les matières de l'école.

-Comment il a fait ça? demanda Ron.

-Apparemment il n'avait besoin que de dormir deux ou trois heures par nuit du coup ça lui laissait beaucoup de temps pour étudier. Il s'était inscrit à 9 matières comme tout le monde et avait demandé les notes des cours de trois excellents élèves pour les 3 autres matières qu'il a passé à ses examens sans assister aux cours durant l'année.

-Et je suppose que tu as lu ça dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, lança Ron en se moquant d'elle.

Elle lui lança un regard noir mais se contenta juste d'ajouter :

-Non ! Si tu avais lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, comme je te demande de le faire depuis 5 ans, tu saurais que le point des records au niveau des examens n'est pas abordé. C'est le Professeur Dumbledore qui m'a donné toutes ces informations, en passant que cela m'intéresserait ce qui est tout à fait le cas.

Arthur Weasley mit fin à la conversation en entrant dans la maison trempé, suivi de Harry qui était également mouillé de la tête au pied.

-Oh, vous êtes déjà là ! Ca a été plus rapide que prévu !

-Oui, lança Mr Weasley. Les autres étaient près plus tôt donc ils ont récupéré Harry avant l'heure prévue. Ils ont insisté pour venir mais je leur ai dis que ce n'était pas possible, ordre de Dumbledore.

-Harry chéri comment vas tu ?

Il eu à peine le temps de déposer son sac que Molly le prit dans ses bras puis sécha ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette magique.

-Merci beaucoup. Je vais très bien merci.

-Je t'en prie ! Tu dois avoir faim, même si j'espère que les Dursley t'ont mieux traité après la discussion que nous avons eue fin juin.

-Oui oui.

-Très bien. Alors vous tous, allez vous asseoir. À part vous – elle s'adressait à Ginny, Hermione et Ron - vous allez me donner un coup de main. Toi Harry chéri tu peux aller t'installer.

-Non ça va, je peux vous aider.

-C'est très gentil à toi Harry. Alors suis moi je te montre où est la cuisine.

Ils la suivirent tous dans la cuisine pendant que les autres allaient s'installer dans la salle à manger. Mrs Weasley prit une grande marmite et se tourna ensuite vers chacun d'eux.

-Ginny, tu peux apporter le pain? Ron tu t'occupes de la Bièraubeurre. Hermione et Harry, j'aimerais que vous vous occupiez des accompagnements.

Elle sortit de la cuisine, suivit de près par Ron et Ginny. Harry prit un des deux plats qui restait mais avant qu'il ne sorte Hermione s'adressa à lui.

-Ca va Harry ?

-Oui très bien.

-C'est toutes tes affaires que tu as dans le sac que tu as déposé ?

-Oui, j'ai vu ça dans les brochures du Ministère, c'est très pratique.

-C'est sûr, lança-t-elle un peu perplexe. Et où est Hedwige, elle n'est pas venue avec toi ?

-Non. Je suis venu tout seul avec les membres de l'Ordre.

-Oui, mais où est-elle ?

-Heu, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Il lui fit un rapide sourire et sortit de la cuisine pour rejoindre le reste du groupe qui était déjà installé dans la salle à manger. Elle trouvait cela bizarre qu'il ne lui donne pas plus d'indication. Harry adorait Hedwige et il s'était toujours préoccupé de son bien être. S'il ne savait pas où elle était il aurait dû manifester un peu plus d'inquiétude et si elle était simplement partie chasser, il aurait pu le préciser. Et de plus elle avait trouvé qu'il y avait une lueur étrange dans son regard. Elle se rappela des accès de colère et du changement d'humeur qu'il avait eu l'année dernière à cause des intrusions de Voldemort dans son esprit mais cette fois c'était différent. Elle sortit à son tour de la cuisine et arriva près de l'entrée de la salle à manger. Une grande table rectangulaire avait été dressée, avec de magnifiques décorations et des mets plus raffinés les uns que les autres en l'honneur de l'arrivée de Harry. Sur la rangée du fond de la salle, il y avait de droite à gauche Ron, Ginny, Molly et Arthur. En bout de table le Professeur Davenport et le Professeur Rogue. Et sur l'autre grande rangée face à la première et faisant dos à Hermione, elle reconnu les silhouette de Rémus, Tonks et enfin celle d'Harry. La place à la droite d'Harry, en face de Ron était vide mais elle n'avait aucune intention de s'assoir.

-Pourquoi Fred et George ne mangent pas avec nous Maman ?

-Ils m'ont dit qu'ils restaient au magasin ce soir pour faire l'inventaire. Je leur ai dit qu'ils auraient été préférable qu'ils viennent te voir ce soir Harry chéri mais ils ont beaucoup de travail.

-Oh, heu…ce n'est pas grave.

Il l'a regarda dans les yeux et elle lui sourit avant de commencer à servir le repas. Il se tourna ensuite vers Rogue et le regarda fixement. Celui-ci, qui était en train de discuter avec Rémus finit par le regarder à son tour et lui lança un regard noir. Molly et Arthur se rendirent compte à leur tour que l'ambiance était un peu tendue.

-Vous avez un problème Potter ? Vous avez envie de me dire quelque chose ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Harry qui ne répondit rien et continua à le dévisager calmement mais avec beaucoup de haine dans le regard.

-Harry chéri, lança Mrs Weasley, ça ne se fait pas de dévisager un de tes professeurs comme cela tu sais. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise tout comme les autres personnes autour de la table à part Harry et Rogue.

-Pour l'amour du ciel, vous ne pourriez pas mettre cette rancœur de côté ne serait ce qu'un soir, lança Tonks qui commençait à voir ses cheveux prendre une teinte violacée.

-C'est vrai, nous devrions profiter de ce merveilleux repas que Molly à préparer, ajouta Elizabeth.

C'est sa voix qui ramena Rogue à la raison. Il détourna son regard de celui de Harry et se leva.

-C'est ma faute je n'aurais pas du rester. Je suis largement en état de transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard et je suis sûr qu'Albus m'attends. Je vais vous laisser.

-Non Severus, asseyez vous, vous n'avez pas à partir, dit Molly. Vous êtes restés inconscient pendant près d'une semaine, vous ne pouvez pas faire un aussi long voyage.

-Elle a raison Severus, ajouta Rémus. Harry, Dumbledore lui fait pleinement confiance et nous aussi. Il a prouvé son allégeance à notre camp, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais on doit se serrer les coudes. Si on commence à se méfier les uns et les autres on ne s'en sortira jamais.

-Il a raison mon vieux, on a déjà assez de souci comme ça, s'exclama Ron en piquant sa fourchette dans une immense pomme de terre.

Mais durant tout ce temps Harry n'avait pas lâché Rogue du regard et visiblement il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire. Ron souffla quand Hermione entra dans la pièce.

-Ah Hermione, ajouta Ron, dit lui, toi qui est la voix de la raison !

Elle avait entendu toute la conversation mais elle n'ajouta rien. Elle n'alla pas non plus s'asseoir à côté de Harry, du moins le Mangemort qui avait pris son apparence. Sans que celui-ci s'y attende, elle sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et en colla l'extrémité sur sa carotide.

-Hermione qu'est ce que…?

Avant que quiconque ai pu bouger elle s'exclama calmement, très concentrée :

-Quel est le message qu'Ombrage t'a fais copié l'année dernière ?

Tous avaient été surpris par le geste d'Hermione et se regardèrent ne comprenant pas à quoi elle faisait allusion, sauf Ron. Rogue et Rémus avait sorti leur baguette, les autres ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire. Le Mangemort avait quitté Rogue du regard et prit une expression de surprise.

-Mais enfin Hermione, qu'est ce qui te prend, demanda-t-il incrédule ?

Elle appuya un peu plus sa baguette sur son cou, toujours en le fixant du regard.

-Ombrage t'as fais copié des lignes en retenue l'année dernière avec une plume qui n'inscrit pas le message sur le parchemin mais dans la chair à vif. Il n'y a que trois personnes qui sont au courant de ça, Ron, moi et Harry Potter. Alors, qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait écrire comme message ?

La fausse surprise qu'on avait pu lire sur le visage du Mangemort laissa place à de la colère mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit ou dire quoi que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre répondit.

-Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, y compris le Mangemort surpris. Un éclair zébra le ciel et laissa apparaître à leurs yeux le véritable Harry Potter, totalement trempé. Ensuite tout se passa rapidement, une détonation retentie dans la salle à manger et un immense nuage emplit toute la pièce. Hermione fut projetée sur le vrai Harry et tous deux s'écrasèrent sur le sol tandis que l'une des fenêtres de la salle vola en éclat. Rogue fit disparaître le nuage et tous constatèrent que personne n'avait été blessé mais que le Mangemort avait réussi à s'enfuir. Hermione se leva rapidement, tout comme Harry et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Harry !

Il la serra un moment puis elle s'éloigna et c'est Ron qui s'approcha pour le saluer.

-Oh Harry chéri ! Molly s'avança à son tour et le prit dans ses bras. Et dire que j'ai embrassé cette ordure, ce sale rat ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu es tellement maigre ! Et trempé, vient approche toi du feu. Elle fit apparaître un fauteuil, le fit s'asseoir et le couvrit d'une couverture.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous n'arriviez pas à faire la différence entre moi et un Mangemort ! s'exclama-t-il enfin en souriant. Il avait eu très peur mais finalement personne n'avait été blessé, et c'était le principal.

-Pour notre défense, il cachait vraiment bien son jeu, lança Tonks.

-Y a que Hermione qui a compris que ce n'était pas toi. Comme toujours, dit Ron.

-Toujours aussi brillante, ajouta Rémus. Severus qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Le maître des potions avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait vers Arthur Weasley. Avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit il prit la parole.

-Arthur vient de ramener un Mangemort se faisant passer pour Potter. Soit c'est lui aussi un Mangemort déguisé, soit il n'est pas dans son état normal.

Il prononça quelques formules et les yeux d'Arthur Weasley devinrent vitreux, avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il se passait autour de lieu. Il tituba légèrement et tomba sur un fauteuil, en se tenant la tête.

-Sortilège de l'Imperium, ajouta Severus. Classique. Et presque indétectable cette fois. Ils font des progrès.

-Arthur !

Mrs Weasley s'était précipitée vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai un mal de crâne atroce. Je me souviens être parti pour rejoindre les autres au point de ralliement et ensuite plus rien.

-Tu as été soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium. Un Mangemort a prit l'apparence de Harry et ensuite tu l'as ramené.

-Ça va, vous n'avez rien ?

-Non ça va, tout est rentré dans l'Ordre et le véritable Harry est là.

-Mais je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu se produire.

-Je savais bien qu'Albus aurait dû mettre cette barrière magique dont il avait parlé la dernière fois à l'entrée de la maison ! Et comment diable ont-ils pu organiser tout cela pour pouvoir nous atteindre ?

-La question est…comment un Mangemort-a-t-il réussi à prendre l'apparence de Potter ainsi ?

C'était Rogue qui venait de parler de sa voix lente et froide. L'euphorie qui s'était dégagée des derniers instants retomba et tous se tournèrent vers Harry. Ce dernier ne fut pas surpris de voir Rogue ici, Ron l'avait prévenu qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute quant à sa condition d'ex Mangemort et de véritable membre de l'Ordre et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la haine qu'il avait pour lui.

-C'est un Métamorphomage. Voldemort lui a demandé de prendre mon apparence et de venir ici.

-Et comment le savez-vous? demanda Rogue.

-Je…je l'ai vu. Harry soutint son regard mais le maître des potions n'ajouta rien. Il repensa alors à sa vision et se releva précipitamment. Certains membres de l'Ordre qui devaient m'escorter ont été attaqués par des Mangemorts pour obtenir des informations.

-Ils ont été capturé, demanda Molly terrifiée ?

-Non, les Mangemorts ont parlé d'un sortilège qui empêche de transplaner. Du coup ils ont récupéré les informations qu'ils voulaient et ils les ont laissé sur place au moment où d'autres Aurors arrivaient.

-Tu sais où ?

-Non aucune idée.

Rogue avait déjà enfilé sa robe de sorcier et s'apprêtait à sortir.

-Je dois immédiatement faire un rapport à Dumbledore. Il faut que l'on tire cette histoire au clair. Vous êtes toujours en sécurité puisque personne ne peut trouver cet endroit s'il n'est pas membre de l'Ordre, même s'il est déjà venu. Mais vous devriez rester sur vos gardes.

-Severus vous êtes vraiment borné, je vous ai dis que vous n'étiez pas en état.

-On n'a pas le temps d'attendre, Albus doit être informé.

-Vous ne serez pas d'une grande utilité si vous vous perdez je ne sais où et que vous ne pouvez plus du tout transplaner à cause de l'épuisement.

-J'y vais aussi, on transplanera ensemble.

C'était Elizabeth qui venait de parler, elle était sortie de la pièce pour aller récupérer ses affaires et venait de réapparaître dans un grand manteau en soie couleur émeraude.

-Comme cela c'est mieux, répondit Molly. Allez-y et tenez nous au courant.

Elizabeth se tourna vers Rogue sans un mot pour lui puis elle alla vers la porte d'entrée. Il ne dit rien non plus mais la suivit. Visiblement, il y avait toujours beaucoup d'animosité entre les deux mais ils savaient qu'ils devaient laisser leurs sentiments personnels de côté en ce moment.

-On y va aussi Molly, dit Tonks pendant que Rémus allait lui aussi vers la sortie. On va essayer de trouver Maugrey, Shacklebolt et les autres. On va tenter St Mangouste en premier, ils ont peut-être déjà été récupérés.

-D'accord.

-Molly, reste avec les enfants, lança Arthur. Je vais au Ministère pour tenter d'en savoir plus.

-Fais attention Arthur.

-Je serai de retour demain matin. Je t'aime.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous partis le calme retomba. Molly rangea tout ce qu'y avait été cassé pendant la fuite du Mangemort puis elle fit apparaître un plateau plein de sandwich avant de se tourner vers le trio.

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le courage de me remettre aux fourneaux. Tenez prenez ça et allez les manger en haut si vous voulez. Harry tu dois être exténué, tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-Heu…Oui. Merci beaucoup Mrs Weasley.

Il se tourna vers Hermione et Ron qui comprirent qu'il n'avait pas envie de dormir mais plutôt d'apprendre tout ce qui s'était passé durant son absence et tout trois montèrent l'escaliers quatre à quatre avant d'entrer dans la chambre où dormait Ron, qu'il allait maintenant partager avec Harry.


	7. Suspicions et Révélations

CHAPITRE SEPT : SUSPICIONS ET RÉVÉLATIONS

-Alors Harry, raconte nous comment ça s'est passé cet été ! Les Dursley se sont bien comportés avec toi? demanda Ron en attrapant un sandwich.

Ils étaient tous les trois assis confortablement près d'un feu de cheminée, sur des grands coussins moelleux en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

-Ca a été. En fait ils m'ont ignoré la plupart du temps mais c'était pas plus mal comme ça.

-Tu as pourtant une mine affreuse, et tu es très maigre! lança Hermione.

-C'est parce que je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment, je rêve beaucoup de Voldemort.

-Je te signale que tu es censé fermé ton esprit !

-Hermione, tu sais très bien que je suis très mauvais en occlumencie ! Tu as bien vu comment ça s'est passé l'année dernière avec Rogue. J'espère que Dumbledore ne m'obligera pas à continuer cette année.

-Et bien…commença Ron. Se serait peut-être pas si horrible cette année pour toi. Après tout, on sait désormais qu'il est de notre côté et il a été moins désagréable que l'été dernier. Et pourtant il est resté ici plus longtemps.

-Comment vous savez qu'on peut lui faire confiance? demanda Harry dubitatif.

-C'est vrai tu n'es pas au courant! lança Hermione. Ca s'est passé il y a quelques jours, Rogue est allé en mission pour Dumbledore mais il a été capturé par des Mangemorts. Dumbledore était en colère et très inquiet, il s'en voulait de ce qui s'était passé. Il a discuté avec les membres de l'Ordre mais on a pu entendre ce qu'il disait, apparemment Rogue a toujours servis Dumbledore. Il espionnait Voldemort - Ron fut parcourut d'un frisson et lui lança un regard noir mais elle n'y fit pas attention - avant qu'il n'essaye de s'en prendre à toi il y a 15 ans, et il avait recommencé à jouer les agents doubles depuis son retour.

-C'est quand même difficile à croire.

-Harry tout le monde lui fait confiance maintenant, et vu qu'on est en lien direct avec l'Ordre on devrait nous aussi.

-Peut-être. Mais peu importe je le déteste et c'est réciproque, et ça ne changera jamais qu'il soit vraiment de notre côté ou non.

-De toute façon je pense qu'il sera moins sinistre et antipathique que d'habitude, trancha finalement Hermione en reprenant un sandwich.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça? demanda Ron.

-Tu n'as pas remarqué comment il est quand Elizabeth est là ? Enfin je veux dire le Professeur Davenport.

-Le Professeur Davenport? demanda Harry.

-Oui c'est une nouvelle, elle fait partie de l'Ordre et apparemment elle connaît le professeur Dumbledore depuis longtemps. C'est elle qui va enseigner les Potions cette année !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, et d'ailleurs c'est grâce à cela que vous pourrez suivre les cours de Potions tous les deux, elle accepte ceux qui ont eu E à leur BUSE.

-C'est génial, comme ça je pourrais préparer les ASPIC pour devenir Auror ! Et du coup on aura plus à se coltiner Rogue !

-Si, il va enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal !

Harry eut alors une expression de surprise mélangée à de la colère mais avant qu'il ait pu faire une réflexion, Hermione poursuivit.

-Je pense que c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé cet été. Dumbledore s'en voulait de lui avoir fais courir autant de risque et vu qu'il demande à enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal depuis longtemps, cette fois il a accepté.

-Mais c'est pas possible, il me déteste ! C'est le seul cours que j'apprécie vraiment et il sera gâché à cause de Rogue.

-Mais comme je le disais, je pense qu'il sera moins désagréable que les années précédentes. Je pense qu'il a un petit faible pour le professeur Davenport.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir une grimace de dégout déformer le visage de Harry. Rien que d'imaginer Rogue amoureux ça lui soulevait le cœur et il préféra penser rapidement à autre chose mais Ron continua la conversation.

-Rogue ne peut pas être amoureux, c'est pas possible il n'a pas de cœur. Et puis même, en admettant que ce soit le cas, elle ne l'aimera jamais et justement il sera frustré et encore plus horrible !

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais, tu ne la connais pas, répondit Hermione sans grande conviction toutefois.

-Non mais y a pas besoin de la connaître, y a juste besoin de la regarder. Elle est très belle, et lui…ben…

-Et bien tu apprendras que certaines femmes ne donnent pas tant d'importance que cela au physique !

-Mais on est en train de parler de Rogue là ! C'est un mec horrible, froid, tout pâle…

-Et avec les cheveux gras, ajouta Harry.

-Non il n'a plus les cheveux gras, je l'ai remarqué il y a quelques jours. C'est ça qui me fait penser qu'il a faible pour elle, il essaye de paraître moins…comment dire moins…

-En se lavant les cheveux ?

-Il faut bien un début à tout. Et avoir des cheveux soyeux c'est mieux que des cheveux gras.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent ahuri mais elle éclata de rire et ils l'imitèrent rapidement. Avant d'avoir eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, un petit bruit sec se fit entendre sur le carreau qu'il y avait dans leur chambre.

-Hedwige !

Harry couru à la fenêtre et lui ouvrit. Elle s'engouffra dans la pièce et se posa sur son épaule en lui mordillant affectueusement l'oreille.

-Te voilà enfin !

Il lui caressa doucement les plumes et alla se rassoir près du feu.

-C'est grâce à elle que j'ai eu des doutes sur le Mangemort tout à l'heure !

-Grâce à elle ?

-Oui. J'ai demandé à l'imposteur où était Hedwige, si elle était venue avec lui mais il n'avait pas l'air de savoir et semblait s'en ficher alors que je sais que tu l'adores.

La chouette hulula gentiment et regarda dans la pièce pour voir où était sa cage.

-Oh attends, ta cage est encore dans mon sac.

Il la sortit et lui rendit sa taille réelle avant de l'accrocher dans un coin, pour que Hedwige puisse s'y poser et dormir enfin.

-J'espère qu'ils l'attraperont rapidement ce Mangemort. Si les gens apprennent qu'il y a des métamorphomage dans le camp adverse ça va être la panique.

-Je croyais que le Ministère avait déjà mit en place des règles de sécurité pour éviter justement ce genre de chose ou l'usage de polynectar, demanda Ron ?

-C'est vrai c'est ce que la Gazette du Sorcier a annoncé, répondit Hermione. Mais ça ne va faire qu'augmenter l'anxiété des gens.

-J'espère qu'aucun Mangemort ne va se glisser parmi les élèves pour la rentrer.

-Non, dit Harry rapidement. Apparemment Dumbledore a mit une protection spéciale pour détecter ce genre de chose.

-En tout cas c'est vraiment le bordel. Je ne sais pas si c'était comme ça la dernière fois mais cette fois, Vous-savez-qui a réussi à rallier beaucoup de monde de son côté. Et tu as entendu parlé de cette histoire de Scalpeurs ?

-Oui je l'ai lu dans un des derniers numéros de la Gazette du Sorcier. On ne sait toujours pas ce que c'est ?

-Non. Papa dit qu'au Ministère il y a beaucoup de monde qui s'active mais il n'y a rien à faire. S'ils avaient réussi à en capturer un ils auraient pu l'étudier mais là ils doivent attendre qu'ils apparaissent et arriver sur place à temps.

-Ce sont des êtres vraiment immondes, ajouta Hermione. Sans parler des Inferi.

-Les Inferi ?

-C'était dans le dernier numéro de la Gazette ? Tu ne l'as pas lu ?

-Non, c'était juste avant de partir de chez les Dursley. J'ai juste regardé la brochure du Ministère pour préparer mes affaires et j'ai mis le journal dans mon sac en pensant que je le lirai plus tard.

-Et bien apparemment, Voldemort - ca suffit Ron, grandit un peu – aurait le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie sous formes de cadavres. Ils ne sont plus conscientes, n'ont plus aucuns souvenirs de leur vie passée et attaquent les gens en obéissant à ses ordres.

-Il se sert des corps des mors pour se battre, c'est ignoble !

-Oui, et c'est très dangereux pour nous parce que comme ce sont des corps inanimés, on ne peut pas les tuer puisqu'ils sont déjà morts. Ils te griffent, te mordent et peuvent même t'éventrer et on peut seulement les faire fuir grâce à la lumière ou au feu apparemment. C'était ce qu'ils disaient dans la Gazette, et Rémus et Tonks me l'ont confirmé.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans le couloir, apparemment Ginny était montée à l'étage du dessus.

-Vous croyez qu'elle peut entendre ce qu'on dit ?

-Non impossible, elle est un étage plus haut que nous. Pourquoi ?

-Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard sans rien dire.

-C'est à propos d'un des articles de la Gazette du Sorcier.

-A propos de toi et de la prophétie, comme quoi tu serais l'Élu ?

-Oui. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fais pour savoir mais ils ont raison.

-Mais. Harry ! La prophétie a été détruite, personne n'a entendu ce qu'elle disait.

-Si moi. La prophétie nous concernant moi et Voldemort a été faite par Trelawney à Dumbledore et du coup il a pu me la répéter. Elle expliquait clairement qu'aucun de nous ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit, autrement dit qu'à la fin c'est moi qui devrais tuer Voldemort, ou c'est lui qui me tuera.

Hermione se plaqua les mains sur sa bouche et Ron prit un air grave que Harry avait très rarement vu chez lui.

-C'est tout ce que Dumbledore t'as dis ?

-Oui. Mais je pense que j'en saurais plus cette année. Il faudra que j'aille le voir à la rentrée.

-Peut-être que tu le verras avant, il passe par ici parfois. Apparemment cette maison appartenait à des anciens amis à lui et vu que l'Ordre s'y retrouve…

-Mais Harry, tu n'as pas peur après avoir appris ça ?

-J'ai eu très peur quand j'ai entendu la prophétie. Mais maintenant ça va mieux. Je crois que, quelque part, je me suis toujours dit que ça allait se passer comme ça et que j'allais forcément devoir l'affronter un jour ou l'autre. Mais je ne sais pas trop, la prophétie était claire et pourtant je n'ai absolument pas le niveau pour affronter Voldemort.

-Mais tu délires, tu as vu tout ce que tu as accomplis jusque maintenant !

-Non ça n'a rien à voir. C'est comme je l'ai dis à la première réunion de l'AD, j'ai souvent eu beaucoup de chance et une aide extérieur. Vous auriez du voir le duel entre Dumbledore et Voldemort au Ministère de la Magie, ils utilisaient des sorts tellement puissants !

-Il suffit pour toi de travailler dur et de les apprendre Harry. Je suis sûre que Dumbledore ne te laissera pas affronter cela sans te préparer. Il t'apprendra des sortilèges, des contre sorts, des moyens pour toi de te défendre.

-Oui peut-être. On verra bien. Et je dois vous dire autre chose aussi, que j'ai vu cet été.

-Harry, tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour toi !

-Je sais mais écoute, j'ai vu Voldemort et certains de ses Mangemorts et il y avait Malefoy.

-Quoi, il s'est évadé d'Azkaban ?

-Non pas Lucius, Drago.

-Drago ?

-Harry, tu ne penses tout de même pas que…

-Si justement ! Je suis sûr que s'en est un !

-Un quoi, demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils ?

-Harry est persuadé que Drago Malefoy est devenu un Mangemort.

-Tu veux rire.

-Mais enfin pourquoi pas, on sait que son père en est un et que sa mère si elle n'en est pas en fréquente comme si c'était le cas. Alors pourquoi pas lui ?

-Parce que je ne vois pas ce que Voldemort pourrait faire de quelqu'un comme Drago Malefoy.

-Mais enfin Hermione tu ne comprends pas. Se serait la meilleure façon de m'atteindre, ou d'atteindre Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, tu penses sincèrement qu'il pourrait se faire avoir par un étudiant en 6e année ? Tu veux rire j'espère. Et toi, je suis sûre que tu seras sous haute protection. J'ai entendu l'Ordre en parler, apparemment il y aura beaucoup plus de sortilèges de protections autour de Poudlard, et même des Aurors.

-Malefoy ne serait qu'un instrument et c'est Voldemort qui se cache derrière, il pourrait très bien avoir mis un plan en marche. Je ne sais pas s'il a la Marque ou non, mais Voldemort lui a confié une mission, ça c'est sûr !

-Se serait quand même assez étonnant, lança Ron.

-Très bien tant pis si vous ne voulez pas me croire, j'en parlerai avec Dumbledore, dit-il en commençant à s'énerver.

-Ce n'est pas qu'on ne veut pas te croire Harry, mais tu as peut-être tendance à voir des ennemis là où il n'en a pas. Rémus nous a dit tout à l'heure, avant que tu n'arrives, que maintenant on devait se serrer les coudes et rester unis. Il faut qu'on apprenne à faire la différence entre des sorciers comme Rogue ou Malefoy que l'on n'apprécie pas et des sorciers mauvais qui voudront s'en prendre à nous. C'est ce que Sirius t'avait dit, le monde n'est pas divisé entre les bons et les méchants.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est avant tout moi que Voldemort cherche à tuer, et il est normal que je me pose des questions et que je soupçonne quelqu'un qui je pense est le serviteur de celui qui veut ma mort. Je vous dis que j'ai vu Malefoy s'adresser à Voldemort en lui disant qu'il ne le décevra pas. Et vous pouvez dire tout ce que vous voulez sur Rogue, je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me rappelles ce que Sirius m'a dit, merci.

Il était un peu en colère contre eux, qu'ils n'aient pas une confiance aveugle en ce qu'il disait mais il n'avait pas envie de se fâcher avec ses amis alors qu'il venait juste de les retrouver. Il leur en voulait cependant de ne pas le croire, après tout il avait toujours eu de bonnes intuitions jusqu'à maintenant. À cause de cela, il ne prit pas la peine de leur parler du livre de Sirius, et de sa volonté de commencer l'apprentissage pour devenir animagus. C'était quelque chose qu'il voulait garder pour lui dans un sens et il voulait également découvrir avant tout qui lui avait envoyé cet héritage.

-Excuse nous Harry. On ne doute pas de toi, sois en sûr. On t'aidera à garder un œil sur Malefoy si c'est ce que tu veux, ajouta Ron.

-Merci.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter de choses et d'autres, du nouveau Ministre de la Magie, de quel type de protections allait être mises en place à Poudlard et de comment allaient se présenter les cours de 6e année. Vers une heure du matin ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Hermione alla dans sa chambre tandis que Ron et Harry enfilèrent leur pyjama. Les ronflements de Ron emplirent rapidement la chambre mais Harry ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Il sortit de son sac le miroir que lui avait offert Sirius et le regarda. Il crut voir l'espace d'un instant deux yeux bleus électriques le fixer mais quand il cligna des yeux il n'y avait rien.

-Professeur Dumbledore ?

Personne ne répondit et le regard qu'il avait cru apercevoir ne réapparut plus. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il devait être fatigué et remit le miroir dans le sac avant de s'endormir à son tour.


	8. La Rancoeur de Severus

CHAPITRE HUIT : LA RANCŒUR DE SEVERUS

Pendant le reste du mois d'Aout, le trio alterna entre les révisions estivales – sur demande express d'Hermione qui ne voulait pas voir ses deux petits camarades copier sur elle l'année qui venait- et les réunions avec les membres de l'Ordre et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent à quatre jours de la rentrée scolaire. Malgré les nombreuses agressions et disparitions qui avaient lieu à la fois dans le monde des sorciers et chez les moldus, tout le monde essayait de maintenir un certain calme et une certaine sérénité. Harry avait vu plusieurs membres de l'Ordre, et même de nouvelles recrues qui venaient assister aux réunions qui se tenaient dans la maison. Dumbledore avait proposé aux Weasley de retourner au Terrier mais finalement, ils avaient jugé préférable de rester ici et de ne retourner chez eux qu'après le 1er Septembre. Harry avait d'ailleurs été étonné de ne pas l'avoir vu, il savait d'après la lettre de Sirius qu'il devait discuter de son héritage mais il aurait également voulu parler avec lui de la prophétie, déjà pour savoir ce que Dumbledore en pensait maintenant qu'il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de faire, et aussi parce que depuis qu'il leur avait annoncé qu'il devrait tôt ou tard affronter Voldemort, Ron et surtout Hermione ne cessaient de lui lancer des regards anxieux chaque fois qu'ils avaient entendu parler de personne qui avaient été attaqué par Voldemort lui même. Quelques jours plus tôt il leur avait finalement demandé de ne plus le regarder comme cela, ce qu'ils avaient promis de faire tout en lui conseillant d'aborder le sujet de cette future confrontation avec Dumbledore. Il finit de ranger ses affaires dans sa malle peut avant le déjeuner et fini par rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger.

-Ah Harry, te voilà enfin. On ne va pas tarder à se mettre à table, lança Hermione.

-Kingsley, tu restes avec nouveau? demanda Mr Weasley.

-Désolé Arthur mais je ne peux pas. Une affaire urgente au Ministère, tout le monde m'attend.

-Très bien c'est comme tu veux.

-Tu passeras le bonjour à Molly de ma part.

-Oui bien sûr, je me demande où elle est. Peut-être avec Elizabeth.

-Non elle est au rez-de-chaussée il me semble, lança Tonks. Elizabeth et Minerva sont en pleine conversation dans le petit salon.

En effet les deux femmes qui s'étaient côtoyées régulièrement ces derniers jours avaient fini par sympathiser. C'est d'ailleurs pour la sympathie qu'elle ressentait pour sa future collègue que Minerva McGonagall avait insisté pour aborder avec elle le sujet d'un autre collègue, Severus Rogue et du fait qu'ils devraient se réconcilier.

-Mais il m'a dit des choses horribles !

-Je le sais bien Elizabeth, mais vous ne lui avez même pas donné l'occasion de s'excuser ni de se faire pardonner. Je ne suis pas en train de prendre sa défense, mais il faut le comprendre Elizabeth. Personne ne s'est jamais soucié de lui, il aurait très bien pu mourir lors de l'une de ses missions, personne ne l'aurait pleuré. Et voilà que vous apparaissez et que vous vous souciez de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Il a été déstabilisé.

-Mais il n'avait pas à me répondre ainsi. Il a insinué que je manquais de respect à Albus alors que c'était faux, d'ailleurs je connais Albus depuis plus longtemps que lui.

-C'est vrai mais encore une fois, essayez un peu d'imaginer ce qu'il a traversé. Toute sa vie il a été malmené par sa famille. C'est eux qui l'ont poussé à étudier la Magie Noire, eux qui ont insisté pour qu'il devienne un serviteur de Vous-Savez-Qui, eux qui ont perverti son esprit. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour d'une mère, ni l'affection d'un père et à cause de ses parents et de ce qu'ils ont fait de lui, il n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'amis.

-Je…il m'avait dis qu'il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un autour de lui pour lui montrer les limites à ne pas franchir mais je pensais que c'était parce qu'il avait perdu ses parents jeunes, et pas parce qu'il avait été mal traité et qu'il avait grandi auprès de parents si durs.

-Oui Severus a grandi dans une famille difficile. Oh bien sûr au niveau du matériel il n'a jamais manqué de rien, sa famille était très aisée mais il a toujours été très seul. Il a fait ses études à Serpentard et il a été entraîné par les camarades de sa maison vers une mauvaise voie, une voie qu'il paye encore au jour d'aujourd'hui pour une erreur qu'il a commise il y a près de 20 ans.

-C'est horrible !

-C'est pour ça que je vous demande de ne pas le juger avec trop de sévérité. C'est vrai il n'aurait jamais du vous parler comme cela mais ce n'était pas contre vous et je suis sûre que si vous lui en donnez la chance, il pourra s'excuser comme il se doit. S'il a été si dur avec vous c'est parce qu'il avait peur, peur de perdre une importance pour Albus. Lui seul a accepté de l'aider, de le croire quant il disait vouloir quitter les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui, de lui donner un travail, d'avoir véritablement confiance en lui. Et pour tout cela Severus lui est redevable. Depuis longtemps il a été agent double, il obtenait des informations que lui seul connaissait ce qui a beaucoup aidé Albus et quand Severus a été découvert il a compris ou du moins il a cru qu'il n'aurait plus autant d'intérêt aux yeux d'Albus.

-Mais c'est ridicule, Albus n'est pas comme cela.

-Oui vous le savez parce que vous connaissez Albus, vous savez qu'il ne se sert pas des gens. Mais pendant longtemps les seuls rapports amicaux que Severus a eus c'était avec Albus. Bien sûr à Poudlard il a des collègues mais je sais très bien qu'il ne parlera jamais de ce qu'il ressent à un autre professeur, c'est pourquoi ce que pense Albus a tellement d'importance à ses yeux et il ne voulait pas perdre cette position auprès de lui. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, avant qu'Albus ne lui dise le jour où vous vous êtes disputés, c'est qu'Albus avait peur pour lui chaque fois qu'il partait auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui et qu'il s'en voulait de lui faire courir des risques ainsi. Et il ne lui en a pas du tout voulu de s'être fait capturé, d'ailleurs comment aurait-il pu lui en vouloir pour une telle chose ? Il ne l'a jamais dit ouvertement de peur sans doute de paraître trop sentimental mais je pense qu'Albus le considère un peu comme le fils qu'il n'a jamais eu.

-C'est…c'est pour ça qu'il s'est mis en colère. Il avait déjà peur qu'Albus ne l'envoi plus en mission comme avant, qu'il ai moins d'importance au sein de l'Ordre et moi j'en rajoutais en insistant pour qu'il reste ici.

-Je suis contente que vous ayez compris Elizabeth. J'ignore quelle est la nature de vos échanges avec Severus, ils sont très récents naturellement et la façon dont ils vont évoluer ne me regarde en rien mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est que si vous n'êtes véritablement pas en colère contre lui, vous devriez lui pardonner. Severus, malgré le fait qu'il soit parfois désagréable et très rude est un homme bien, qui a déjà suffisamment souffert dans sa vie. Et nous vivons des temps tellement difficiles que les gens ne devraient pas se déchirer ainsi, car on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver et perdre un être cher après une dispute et le meilleur moyen d'avoir des regrets jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

-Vous avez raison Minerva, merci beaucoup.

-Je suis contente d'avoir pu aider.

-Je pense quand même que c'est trop tard. J'ai été très désagréable avec lui alors qu'il voulait seulement s'excuser, il doit me détester maintenant.

-Et bien je ne peux pas parler à sa place, il est vrai qu'il a beaucoup de fierté et qu'il cherche sûrement à se préserver maintenant ce qui le conduira peut-être à refuser de vous parler. Mais au moins vous aurez essayé et s'il s'entête et bien se sera tant pis pour lui. Je dois y aller maintenant, il me reste encore beaucoup de choses à finir avant la rentrée.

-Je vous accompagne jusqu'en bas.

Elles descendirent toutes les deux jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et le professeur McGonagall s'enveloppa dans sa veste de voyage. Au moment où elles ouvrirent la porte d'entrée, Mrs Weasley passa dans le hall.

-Vous partez aussi Minerva ? Vous être sûre que vous ne voulez pas rester pour déjeuner avec nous ?

-Non merci Molly, j'ai pleins de choses à faire encore à l'école.

-Vous tous de Poudlard vous travaillez beaucoup trop. Severus vient de m'annoncer également qu'il allait partir d'ici peu sans rien avaler. Elizabeth j'espère que tu ne deviendras pas aussi stressée et dépendante de ton travail qu'eux.

-Quand on aime son travail cela n'est pas un problème. Je vous dis au revoir Molly, merci tout de même pour l'invitation. Et, Elizabeth, nous nous revoyons à la rentrée. Je suis sûre que vous vous plairez à Poudlard.

-J'ai hâte d'y être Minerva. Au revoir, faites bon voyage.

Elle sortit et disparut sous la pluie alors que la porte d'entrée se refermait.

-Vous venez Elizabeth, tout le monde est déjà au premier pour déjeuner.

-Je vous rejoins dans un moment, commencez sans moi, je…j'aimerais discuter avec Severus avant qu'il ne parte.

Mrs Weasley eu un grand sourire ce qui fit rougir un peu Elizabeth.

-Oui bien sûr, Severus est dans le salon. Je vous laisse discuter tranquillement.

Elle monta les escaliers pendant qu'Elizabeth s'avançait à gauche dans le couloir. Elle arriva devant la double porte du salon qui était grande ouverte et vit Severus légèrement de dos, près de la cheminée, face au feu. Il avait les yeux fermés et grimaçait un peu. En voyant sa main droite posée sur son avant bras gauche elle comprit que c'était la Marque qui le faisait souffrir et elle ressentit énormément de compassion pour lui. Elle s'en voulait également d'avoir perdu ces quelques semaines à être fâchée contre lui et à l'éviter quand ils se croisaient alors qu'il avait déjà assez de souci comme cela. Il ne grimaçait plus et lâcha son avant bras mais il avait toujours les yeux fermés. La lumière du feu de cheminée illuminait son visage qu'elle ne voyait qu'à moitié d'où elle était et bien qu'il eut l'air très fatigué, elle du reconnaître qu'elle lui trouvait un certain charme. Il rouvrit les yeux, toujours sans la voir et il agita sa baguette devant lui. Un immense corbeau argenté apparut devant lui, c'était le Patronus de Severus. Il lui souffla quelque chose, sans qu'Elizabeth ne puisse entendre ou comprendre, visiblement il allait transmettre un message, probablement pour Dumbledore et il faisait en sorte que personne d'autre n'entende ce message. Le corbeau disparut ensuite de la pièce, en traversant à travers l'un des murs. Severus resta un moment sans bouger, et ce n'est que quand il se tourna qu'il vit Elizabeth à l'entrée du salon.

-Elizabeth ?

Il donna l'impression de vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais il s'arrêta net, visiblement il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Après tout, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne plus s'adresser la parole, et c'était seulement la surprise de la voir ici qui avait du lui faire prononcer son nom. Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit il ajouta :

-Je suppose que vous vouliez voir Molly. Elle vient de monter au premier.

Il prit sa robe de sorcier sur un des canapés et l'enfila.

-Non c'est vous que je voulais voir Severus.

-Tiens donc, vous vouliez me voir maintenant ?

Il avait dit ça sans s'énerver et pourtant elle arrivait à percevoir de la colère dans sa voix. Il commença à s'approcher de la sortie et passa devant elle mais elle lui agrippa le bras.

-Severus, je vous en prie. Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû vous traiter ainsi, je n'avais pas compris ce que vous aviez pu ressentir.

-Vous n'aviez pas compris ? Il avait légèrement haussé la voix mais ne criait toujours pas. Mais si vous m'aviez laissé m'expliquer vous auriez compris puisque c'était quelque chose que vous étiez incapable de faire par vous même. C'est un peu facile de venir me dire que vous êtes désolée après la façon dont vous vous êtes comportée.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas totalement innocent dans l'histoire, dit elle un peu agacée.

-Oh, c'est vrai j'ai été désagréable avec vous. Je vous ai dis des choses que je n'aurais jamais dû dire je l'avoue, mais c'était sur le coup de la colère et j'ai tenté de me rattraper, de m'excuser mais vous ne vouliez rien entendre. Vous, vous avez été délibérément désagréable et même blessante.

-Je sais et je le regrette.

-Je n'ai pas de temps pour ces bêtises. Demain je fais partie de l'escorte sur le Chemin de Traverse et après nous nous reverrons à Poudlard, il y aura largement assez de place pour que l'on n'ait pas à se croiser.

Il l'obligea à lâcher son bras d'un mouvement sec et sortit du salon avant de longer le couloir et d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

-Mais écoutez moi !

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'obliger à rester et à l'écouter. Sur le perron il se tourna et la regarda fixement.

-Et maintenant vous me demandez de vous écouter ? Je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre. Au moins comme ça vous allez comprendre ce que ça fais de vouloir s'expliquer et de ne pas être entendu.

Il descendit les quelques marches et disparut à son tour dans l'obscurité et l'averse sans un dernier regard pour elle. Il avait raison, elle savait désormais ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait tenté de s'excuser et elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

L'après-midi il continua à pleuvoir averse ce qui n'empêcha pas les hiboux et les chouettes de faire le voyage pour apporter des courriers aux membres de l'Ordre encore présents. Vers 15h pourtant ils étaient tous partis et il ne resta plus que les Weasley, Harry et Hermione. Le trio était tranquillement assis par terre sur de gros coussins près du feu quand Molly entra.

-Harry chéri, il y a quelqu'un ici qui aimerait te parler.

Elle fit un pas sur le côté pour laisser entrer Dumbledore. Il semblait très fatigué et affaibli mais il avait un grand sourire et des yeux toujours pétillants.

-Bonjour à vous trois, lança-t-il. Je vois que vous profitez de vos dernières heures de vacances au calme, c'est toujours agréable de se poser près d'un bon feu pour se prélasser, et c'est si rare de nos jours. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas fais ça, ajouta-t-il amusé.

-On se repose un peu mais c'est vrai que Hermione aurait préféré avoir un bon gros grimoire entre les mains en plus, dit Ron amusé.

Harry rigolait aussi mais Hermione avait l'air très gênée.

-Ah oui, Miss Granger vous êtes très assidue et je suppose que vous aviez l'habitude de feuilleter un peu vos livres scolaires avant le début de l'année scolaire.

-Les feuilleter un peu ? Elle les connaissait déjà tous par cœur avant le 1er Septembre au soir.

-Ron ! Elle avait maintenant les joues toutes rouges mais elle n'ajouta rien, car il avait entièrement raison.

Ils purent tous les trois voir que le vieil homme souriait puis ce dernier reprit la parole.

-Je vois. Et bien je suis désolée Miss Granger d'avoir changé vos habitudes. Il est vrai que nous avons pris énormément de retard cette année. Vous devriez recevoir vos lettres ce soir et il me semble qu'il est prévu que vous alliez faire vos achats demain, ce qui ne vous laissera que peu de temps pour regarder le programme de cette année j'en conviens.

-Oh ce…ce n'est pas grave professeur.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser discuter, lança Mrs Weasley. Il me reste encore beaucoup de choses à faire et je vais ensuite préparer un peu de thé.

-Très bien merci Molly. Peut être que Miss Granger et Mr Weasley pourraient vous accompagner et vous aider dans votre tâche.

-Professeur, lança Harry, j'ai déjà discuté avec Ron et Hermione – il ne précisa pas que c'était à propos de la prophétie car Mrs Weasley n'était pas au courant mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'en avait pas besoin pour que Dumbledore comprenne – et je leur dirai ce qu'on se dira aujourd'hui de toute façon.

-J'en suis persuadé Harry. Si je disais cela ce n'était pas pour les tenir à l'écart mais bien pour qu'ils aillent aider Molly qui semble ne plus savoir où donner de la tête car c'est la seule à s'occuper de cette maison.

-Oh, très bien.

Mrs Weasley, Hermione et Ron sortirent et Dumbledore s'assit dans un canapé moelleux avant d'inviter Harry à faire de même dans un fauteuil en face du sien.

-Alors Harry, tu as passé un bon été ?

-Oui très bien, malgré le départ de chez les Dursley qui a été un peu…précipité.

-Oui j'ai été informé de cette affaire le jour même et je pense qu'il est inutile de te dire à quel point j'ai été surpris et même inquiet.

Il resta un moment le regard dans le vide, il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi fatigué puis il regarda Harry dans les yeux, il avait à la fois un air grave et triste.

-Je suis désolé et que tu ais eu à partir si vite. J'avoue que cette fois j'ai cruellement manqué de vigilance et de discernement, il semblerait que je me fasse trop vieux pour ces choses là.

-Ne dites pas ça professeur !

-Oh je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas de la fausse modestie. Je sens que je ne suis plus aussi alerte qu'autrefois.

-À mes yeux vous êtes toujours le même professeur.

Cette fois Dumbledore lui fit un grand sourire, et ses yeux étaient redevenus aussi pétillants que Harry les avait toujours connu.

-Tes yeux ne sont pas ta seule ressemblance avec ta mère Harry, comme elle tu as aussi un grand cœur. Tu ne dois jamais sous estimer cela car ce qu'elle t'a légué a plus de valeur que n'importe quoi d'autre. Je te remercie pour la confiance et la fidélité que tu as et que tu as toujours eue à mon égard. Et pourtant ce soir là, il y a de nombreuses choses qui auraient pu mal se passer, tu aurais pu être attaqué et les gens présents ici auraient pu être tués.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Il y a de nombreuses choses qui auraient pu mal se passer jusque là, et il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas changer non plus. Il hésita un instant, il ne savait pas si c'était le moment d'aborder le sujet de la prophétie mais comme toujours, Dumbledore semblait lire dans ses pensées et c'est lui qui repris la parole.

-Tu as raison Harry, ça ne sert à rien de revenir sur le passé où d'imaginer comme les choses auraient pu être au lieu de ce qu'elles sont. À ce propos, nous allons devoir reparler du sujet que nous avons abordé à la fin de l'année dernière mais pas ici. Je préfère te laisser passer tes fins de vacances sans souci en tête, que tu profites de tes amis et des Weasley et nous en discuterons une fois à Poudlard.

Harry allait lui dire qu'il voulait en parler tout de suite mais Dumbledore l'interrompit.

-Je t'assure qu'il ne sert à rien d'en parler pour le moment. J'ai moi même de nombreuses recherches à faire encore et je ne pourrais pas t'en dire davantage même si tu me le demandais.

-Très bien, dit Harry un peu résigné.

-J'aimerais en revanche te parler d'autre chose qui risque d'être douloureux pour toi.

-Vous voulez me parler de Sirius ?

-Oui Harry, en effet. Dumbledore s'était levé en disant cela, et il s'approcha d'une des fenêtres pour regarder dehors.

Il hésita de nouveau, il ne savait pas s'il devait mentionner le livre qu'il lui avait fait envoyé après sa mort mais après tout c'était un livre qui lui appartenait et qu'il avait utilisé avec son père, il n'avait donc pas de valeur si ce n'est aux yeux d'Harry et il n'avait pas de raisons particulières d'en parler au directeur. D'autant plus qu'il savait que l'apprentissage pour devenir animagus allait lui prendre du temps il le savait, et qu'il ne voulait pas en parler avec lui pour au final le décevoir s'il n'y parvenait pas. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas si Dumbledore, aussi grand et puissant sorcier qu'il était pouvait lui même se transformer en animal, le seule animagus qu'il connaissait à Poudlard c'était le professeur McGonagall et peut-être serait il préférable d'en discuter avec elle. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs toujours pas parlé non plus avec Hermione et Ron car au moment où il était sur le point d'aborder le sujet quelques jours après son arrivé, ils avaient tout les deux parlé de leur rôle de préfet ce qui l'avait profondément ennuyé. Il n'avait ensuite plus eu l'occasion d'en reparler car en réalité ils étaient rarement seuls et il s'était finalement dit que le mieux se serait de leur en parler une fois à Poudlard. Dumbledore ne l'avait pas vu perdu dans ses pensées puisqu'il était resté de dos et ce n'est que quand il se tourna vers lui que Harry cessa de penser au livre et qu'il le regarda dans les yeux.

-Et je voudrais plus précisément te parler du Square Grimmaurd. Vois tu, Sirius à sa mort t'a légué sa maison c'est donc toi qui en est le propriétaire ainsi que tout ce qu'i l'intérieur.

-Oui je suis déjà au courant. J'ai reçu une lettre que Sirius avait préparé au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose.

-Je vois. Il semblerait que ce détail m'ait échappé, ajouta Dumbledore l'air amusé. Sais tu qui t'as fais parvenir cette lettre ?

-Quelqu'un qui l'a rencontré à Pré-au-Lard apparemment. Vous avez une idée de qui ça peut être ?

-Oh ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Se sera une chose que l'on devra découvrir. Enfin comme je te le disais, c'est à toi que reviens l'ancienne maison des Black, selon les volontés de Sirius.

-Mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas utilisé pour le Quartier général ? L'Ordre peut l'utiliser sans problème, ça ne me dérange, pas au contraire.

-C'est très gentil à toi Harry, je savais que tu ferai preuve d'une grande générosité. Mais si on ne l'a pas utilisé jusqu'à maintenant c'est parce qu'on devait s'assurer que c'était bien à toi que revenait cette maison et non à un membre de la famille Black, héritière directe après Sirius, à savoir Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, comme tu t'en rends compte ça aurait pu être fâcheux pour nous, mais il n'y a aucun doute quand au fait que c'est toi qui en a bien hérité. Il y a cependant un autre détail à prendre en considération. Il claqua des doigts et apparu Kreattur.

-Non non, Kreattur ne veut pas le servir. Kreattur ne veut pas servir le sorcier qui a défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui est ami avec les Sang de Bourbe !

-Silence, s'exclama Dumbledore !

-NON NON KREATTUR NE VEUT PAS !

-Harry, s'il te plait pourrais-tu…?

-Kreattur, tais toi, lança Harry à son tour.

Cette fois l'elfe de maison se tue.

-Comme tu peux le voir, Kreattur fait partie du lot. J'ai réussi à le retrouver avant qu'il ne tente d'aller voir l'un des autres membres de la famille Black, comme Bellatrix ou Narcissa Malefoy.

-Je n'en veux pas, faites en ce que vous voulez.

-Je n'ai malheureusement aucune emprise sur lui mais comme il a été aux côtés de l'Ordre pendant un an il ne vaudrait mieux pas que l'ennemi le trouve. Le mieux je pense se serait qu'il aille à Poudlard, pour travailler dans les cuisines.

-Oui ça doit être le mieux. Hermione ne va pas trop aimer ça, lança Harry un peu amusé.

Dumbledore ne sembla pas comprendre l'espace d'une seconde mais il sourit aussi à son tour.

-C'est vrai, Miss Granger a un grand cœur et malgré le fait qu'elle soit née dans une famille de moldue, elle a touché du doigt un problème crucial du monde des sorciers. Les elfes de maison sont ce que nous avons fais deux et il ne faut pas s'étonner si un jour cela nous retombe dessus. Mais en attendant, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix quant au sort de cet elfe-ci.

-Très bien. Kreattur tu as entendu, tu vas aller à Poudlard immédiatement pour aller travailler dans les cuisines, et tu ne quitteras pas Poudlard sans que tu y sois autorisé.

L'elfe était sûrement sur le point de les insulter et de les maudire mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer la moindre syllabe, il avait déjà disparut.

-Très bien, voilà qui est réglé. Je t'annonce également que tu as hérité de Buck, mais que, dans un souci pratique bien évidemment je l'ai fais revenir à Poudlard et c'est Hagrid qui prend soin de lui actuellement.

-C'est parfait pour moi, et Hagrid doit être très heureux.

-Il l'est en effet. Tu pourras bien évidemment aller le voir aussi souvent que tu le voudras une fois à l'école.

-D'accord.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Mrs Weasley passa sa tête par l'ouverture de la porte.

-Excusez moi de vous déranger Albus, mais un hibou vient d'arriver pour vous. Il semblerait que ce soit une lettre urgente venant du ministère.

-Il n'y a pas de souci Molly, Harry et moi avions fini. Il prit l'enveloppe dans ses mains et lu la lettre avant de la faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique. Il faut que je vous laisse maintenant, une affaire urgente en effet qui requiert mon intention.

-Oh très bien.

-Je te dis au revoir Harry, on se reverra très bientôt à Poudlard. En attendant je te conseille d'être prudent comme tu l'as été cet été, et surtout demain quand vous irez sur le Chemin de Traverse. Molly, pour cet événement je vous enverrai plusieurs membres de l'Ordre pour vous aider pour la sécurité, et il y aura également plusieurs Aurors.

-Merci beaucoup Albus. Faites bon voyage.

-Au revoir.

Il sortit de la maison et l'instant plus tard il disparut. Mrs Weasley retourna à ses affaires et Ron et Hermione entrèrent de nouveau dans la pièce. Harry leur raconta les quelques informations qu'ils avaient échangées avec le directeur et tous s'installèrent de nouveau près du feu.

Cette nuit là, Harry dormit encore très mal. Comme depuis le début de l'été, il voyait Voldemort dans un grand salon, installé dans un fauteuil près d'une cheminée. Dans un coin de la pièce il y avait un Mangemort, qui restait là, apparemment il attendait quelque chose. Voldemort regardait le feu quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Deux Mangemorts que Harry ne connaissait pas trainaient un corps presque inerte au sol et le jetèrent au pied de Voldemort. Ce dernier caressa son serpent, toujours près du feu puis se tourna vers l'homme au sol.

-J'espère que ça t'aura servir de leçon Conrad. Harry ne pouvait pas le reconnaître car la première fois qu'il l'avait eu il avait une autre apparence, mais il reconnu son nom, c'était le Mangemort animagus qui s'était fait passer pour lui. Tu m'as énormément déçu, que cela ne se reproduise plus.

-Oui maître, dit Conrad avec difficulté.

-Sache que si tu es encore en vie c'est uniquement parce que je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre des serviteurs et que ton dom pourrait m'être utile. Mais fais bien attention.

-Je comprends maître. Mais, comprenez moi, j'étais seul face à tous ces membres de l'Ordre. Avery et Goyle…

-N'ont pas pu t'accompagner c'est vrai ! Mais en jetant un Impero sur ce stupide Weasley, Dumbledore avait déjà apposé suffisamment de protection à m'endroit où se trouve le quartier général pour qu'aucun sorcier non autorisé à y aller ne puisse y entrer. Mais tu t'es fais détecter si facilement !

-Pardonnez moi, maître !

Voldemort pointa à nouveau sa baguette alors que l'homme se recroquevillé sur le sol mais il arrêta son geste, il était déjà très amoché et il n'était pas dans son intérêt que le Mangemort meurt ou personne connaissance. Il aurait très bientôt, de nouveau besoin de ses talents.

-Faites le sortir d'ici, lança Voldemort aux deux Mangemorts. Qu'il soit en forme pour ses prochaines missions. Ah Drago, te voilà enfin !

Drago Malefoy entra dans la pièce. Il vit les deux Mangemorts sortirent Conrad en piteux état et il déglutit difficilement après être devenu livide. Il se reprit pourtant rapidement et s'inclina devant Voldemort.

- Tu vas bientôt partir pour Poudlard et pour ta première mission par la même occasion.

-Oui maître.

-J'espère que tu comprends à quel point ton rôle sera primordial dans la suite des événements. C'est un véritable honneur que je te fais en te confiant cette tâche.

-Oui bien sûr, j'en suis conscient.

-Très bien, dans ce cas tu comprendras que je ne tolèrerais aucune échec.

La langue de Nagini fouetta rapidement l'air dans un sifflement aigu tandis que Voldemort caressait sa tête comme pour le calmer. Drago regarda le serpent un instant puis releva les yeux.

-Je comprends.

-Parfait. Je voulais être sûr que tout soit bien clair entre nous. Je n'aimerais pas mettre de côté un deuxième Malefoy. Tu peux y aller maintenant, je crois que ta mère t'attend.

-Oui maître.

Il s'inclina puis sortit.

-Avery, lança Voldemort.

-Oui maître, demanda le Mangemort qui était resté dans le coin en s'avançant ?

-J'aimerais que tu suives Drago quand il ira sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Je ferai selon vos désirs. Est ce que vous pensez qu'il pourra mener à bien sa mission ?

-Certainement. Il sait très bien que si il échoue, il le payera très cher, tout comme ses parents. Mais de toute façon je ne m'inquiète pas plus que cela. Il caressa son serpent et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en regardant à nouveau le grand de feu de cheminée. La lumière provenant des flammes qui illuminait son visage le rendait plus lugubre et cruel que jamais. Jamais je ne mettrai mon destin entre les mains d'un autre et certainement pas entre celles d'un garçon de 16 ans, et encore moins d'un Malefoy. Même s'il échoue j'ai déjà tout planifié pour arriver à mes fins, et avec celui que je vise pour atteindre mon but, il n'y aura aucun échec c'est certain. Je vais descendre dans les cachots pendant un moment. Ne viens pas me déranger, sauf pour une affaire extrêmement urgente, siffla-t-il l'air menaçant ! Sinon, tu sais ce qui t'attend.

Voldemort sortit de la pièce à son tour après que Avery se soit incliné. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur étrange d'inquiétude et de perplexité, comme s'il réfléchissait rapidement pour savoir ce que son maître entendant par affaire extrêmement urgente.


	9. Panique sur le Chemin de Traverse

CHAPITRE NEUF : PANIQUE SUR LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE

-Allez debout vous deux, c'est l'heure !

-Hermione c'est notre chambre ici, sort de là !

-Ron, ça fait trois fois qu'on vous appelle ! Préparez vous et venez prendre votre petit déjeuner, on part pour le Chemin de Traverse dans une demi heure !

Ron s'étira dans son lit, ce qui fit tomber son drap au sol tandis que Harry, réveillé tant bien que mal, chercha à tâtons ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Il les mit sur son nez et vit que Ron avait autant de mal que lui à émerger.

-Non mais sérieux, quelle idée de partir si tôt pour le Chemin de Traverse.

-C'est parce qu'on a pas mal de choses à acheter. Et puis, peut-être que ta mère veut aller rendre visite à Fred et Georges, on ne les a pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps.

-Mouais, tu dois avoir raison. On ferait mieux de s'habiller et de descendre pour ne pas être en retard sinon Maman risque de s'énerver.

Ils se préparèrent rapidement et descendirent dans la salle à manger. Ils croisèrent Mrs Weasley qui ne cessait de s'agiter dans tous les sens tout en apportant le petit déjeuner depuis la cuisine. Hermione était assise sur l'une des chaises, en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier, comme à son habitude et Ginny était un peu plus loin, près de la fenêtre. Elle attacha une enveloppe à la patte d'un hibou puis vint s'asseoir à son tour.

-À qui tu écrivais à une heure pareille? demanda Ron intrigué.

-Ça, ça ne te regarde pas.

-En voilà des façons de me parler. Je suis sûre que c'était encore pour écrire une lettre d'amour à ton petit Dean adoré.

-Ça suffit arrête, ce n'est pas drôle.

-Ça veut dire que j'ai raison.

-Oui j'écrivais à Dean et alors ? On va se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse et je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça te regarde.

-Ça me regarde parce que tu es ma sœur. Et franchement c'est quoi cette manie de toujours vouloir être collée à lui.

-Tu dis ça simplement parce que tu n'as jamais été avec personne. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'aimer quelqu'un et d'être aimé. Alors à ta place, je te conseillerais de te trouver une copine au lieu de t'occuper de mon couple.

-Pfff, comme si j'avais besoin de ça. Harry et moi on s'en fiche de ne pas avoir de copine, hein Harry ? On a d'autre chose plus importante à faire que de chercher à se caser. Et c'est pareil pour Hermione.

Cette dernière releva la tête de son journal mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, tout comme Harry d'ailleurs, Ginny rajouta.

-Non ça n'a rien à voir. Toi tu n'as jamais eu personne. Harry est sorti avec Cho l'année dernière. Il sait ce que ça fait quand on éprouve quelque chose de fort pour quelqu'un. Et Hermione c'est pareil, elle est sortie avec Victor Krum. Mais toi tu n'as jamais eu de copine !

-Ça suffit ! On n'était pas en train de parler de moi mais de toi, toujours à bécoter Dean Thomas sous mon nez. Et ça commence à devenir pénible.

Il était en colère mais ses oreilles qui avaient viré aux rouges trahissaient la gêne qu'il ressentait.

-Vraiment tu exagères ! Tu nous as vu nous embrasser une fois, au début de l'été quand il est venu passer quelques jours à la maison.

-Oui et bien c'était largement suffisamment ! Je n'ai pas envi que ça se reproduise cette année, ni à devoir me demander si je vais tomber sur vous à chaque fois que j'entrerai dans la Salle Commune.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on ne fera rien dans un endroit où tu puisses tomber sur nous.

Il allait rajouter quelque chose car ce qu'elle venait de dire ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde mais Mrs Weasley entra de nouveau dans la salle à manger et les pressa pour qu'ils prennent leur petit déjeuner en leur disant que les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre les attendaient déjà près du Chemin de Traverse. Quand ils sortirent enfin, une voiture du Ministère les attendait, qui avait été apparemment envoyée seulement sur ordre du Ministre parce que Harry se trouvait avec les Weasley. Le voyage leur parut durer une éternité quand enfin ils arrivèrent devant le Chaudron Baveur, qui était totalement méconnaissable. Harry n'avait toujours vu l'endroit qu'une fois par an, à chaque fois qu'il venait pour faire ses achats pour Poudlard et il avait toujours vu le Pub plein à craquer. Même Hagrid qui y passait beaucoup plus de temps lui avait toujours décrit l'endroit comme très animé, toujours remplis par les habitués des lieux et par des voyageurs venant des quatre coins du monde, mais ce jour là, l'endroit avait quelque chose de lugubre. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, juste un vieux sorcier attablé dans un coin et Tom, le patron du Pub, d'habitude si sympathique, leva à peine la tête en les voyant arriver, l'air renfrogné.

Et le Chemin de Traverse n'était guerre plus reluisant. D'habitude toujours animée avec des vitrines pleines de couleurs, la ruelle était désormais presque déserte, certainement depuis l'attaque qui avait eu lieu pendant les vacances. Le trio avait lu un article la veille qui annonçait que rien n'avait été trouvé pour l'instant pour contrer les créatures qui s'en étaient prises aux passants et le petit groupe se rendit rapidement compte que mise à part les élèves de Poudlard et leurs proches, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans l'allée commerçante. Harry regarda cependant plus attentivement et il vit qu'il y avait tout de même de nombreux Aurors qui faisaient des vas et vient, certainement dans le périmètre qu'on leur avait donné, toujours aux aguets. Il reconnu également le Professeur Davenport et Tonks en grande conversation près de l'apothicaire, elles aussi regardaient avec attention les personnes présentes et le comportement des gens.

-Bon, lança Mrs Weasley, comme vous le voyez la sécurité a été renforcée ici mais ça n'empêche que je ne veux pas m'attarder. Normalement Bill doit nous rejoindre ici pour nous donner l'argent qu'il a récupéré à Gringotts pour nous éviter de perdre du temps, ensuite j'irai avec Ginny pour ses achats. Vous trois, vous pourrez vous débrouillez ? De toute façon il y a Hagrid un peu plus loin, il vous accompagnera jusqu'à toutes les boutiques où vous devez aller. On se retrouve ensuite près de Gringotts et on ira dire bonjour à Fred et Georges.

-Oui c'est très bien comme ca.

Bill arriva, et il donna une bourse à Mrs Weasley, ainsi qu'une à Hermione et enfin une à Harry. Il avait profité de sa condition d'employé chez Gringotts pour passer dans les trois coffres et prendre suffisamment d'argent pour chacun car beaucoup de gens venaient ces derniers temps pour retirer toutes leurs économies, et il y avait chaque jour plusieurs heures d'attentes devant la banque. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps et repartit aussitôt vers le fond du Chemin de Traverse. Mrs Weasley alla dans la direction de la boutique de Mme Guipure pour faire faire de nouvelles robes à Ginny, mais le trio n'avait pas besoin de vêtements – même si Ron fit une légère allusion à sa mère prétextant le contraire – et ils décidèrent d'aller directement chez Fleury & Bott pour aller acheter leurs manuels.

-Hermione sincèrement, pourquoi est ce que tu continues toutes tes matières ? Tu n'en as pas marre d'avoir toujours autant de livre à lire ?

Vu qu'elle avait décidé de poursuivre ses 10 matières et que Harry et Ron n'en avaient plus que 6, leur pile de livre était bien moins conséquente.

-Je continue toutes mes matières simplement parce que je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire plus tard, et je ne veux me fermer aucune porte. Vous deux vous avez eu de la chance que l'on change de professeur pour les Potions, sinon vous n'auriez pas pu vous présenter à la formation pour devenir Auror dans deux ans.

-On n'a pas besoin de cette formation pour le devenir ! On en a déjà fais bien plus que la plupart des Aurors actuels, surtout Harry.

-Oui je suppose qu'on peut valoriser l'expérience dans certains cas, lança Hermione malgré tout perplexe. Mais moi je n'ai aucune idée et je préfère avoir le choix en sortant de Poudlard.

-De toute façon on le sait déjà que toi tu finiras Ministre de la Magie Hermione !

-N'importe quoi !

Elle avait dit cela alors qu'elle s'était mise à rougir et alla près du comptoir pour payer tous ses livres.

Le reste de leurs achats se passa sans encombre et quand ils sortirent de la dernière boutique où ils devaient se rendre, celle de l'apothicaire qui se trouvait près de Gringotts, ils aperçurent Rogue dans un coin également en train de patrouiller près des portes de la banque, à l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps sur lui car les portes de Gringotts s'ouvrirent pour laisser sortir un homme que le trio n'avait jamais rencontré mais qu'ils reconnurent sans difficulté pour avoir vu sa photo plusieurs fois dans le journal, Rufus Scrimgeour, le Ministre de la Magie en personne. Il était suivit par Kingsley et par un autre homme, très jeune, apparemment lui aussi chargé de sa sécurité.

Un homme assez petit et mince, avec une grande moustache et un chapeau sur la tête s'avança et pris une photo avec l'énorme appareil qu'il avait autour du cou. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il se présenta comme reporter pour la Gazette et lui demanda ce qu'il pensait de la situation sur le Chemin de Traverse et de ce qu'il comptait faire pour garantir la sécurité des sorciers. Les quelques personnes présentes s'avancèrent curieuses, et bientôt un grand groupe s'était attroupé autour du Ministre. Hermione était très intéressée par ce qu'il avait à dire et elle s'avança un peu plus, suivit du Professeur Davenport et de Tonks. Ron rejoignit Mrs Weasley et Ginny qui avaient elles aussi fini leurs achats.

-Allons allons Mesdames et Messieurs, commença Scrimgeour, vous savez tous désormais que nous vivons des temps difficiles et que le Ministère fait tout, à la fois pour protéger la population et également pour lutter contre les agissements de Vous-savez-qui et de ses partisans. Nous suggérons, comme c'est le cas depuis le début de l'été et l'annonce officielle du retour du mage noir que les gens soient extrêmement prudents et qu'ils respectent les consignes de sécurité qui leurs ont été envoyées régulièrement. Nous faisons notre maximum pour…

Harry n'écouta pas la suite de son petit discours improvisé, il savait de toute façon qu'il n'apprendrait pas grande chose de nouveau. Ron, Hermione et certains membres de l'Ordre et surtout Mr Weasley lui avaient beaucoup parlé du nouveau Ministre en disant que bien qu'il ait des défauts, il n'avait pas une position facile et qu'il avait au moins l'avantage d'agir contrairement à Fudge. Mais Harry avait été tellement critiqué et rabaissé par le Ministère l'année dernière qu'au fond de lui il ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance et certainement pas pour régler la situation concernant Voldemort et ses partisans. Il s'avait désormais que cette tâche lui incombait et la seule personne avec qui il devrait préparer son affrontement proche ou lointain avec son ennemi c'était Dumbledore et personne d'autre.

Il s'éloigna légèrement du groupe sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive et s'approcha à quelques mètres de là, de la boutique d'Ollivander. Il n'y avait pas fais attention plus tôt mais cette fois il vit que la boutique du vendeur de baguettes magiques était laissée à l'abandon. Sur la vitrine, il y avait une affiche officielle du Ministère de la Magie annonçant que le sorcier était porté disparu depuis plusieurs semaines et que si quelqu'un avait une quelconque information sur ce qui lui était arrivé ou s'il l'avait vu, il devait se manifester auprès du Service créé spécialement pour les personnes disparues. Harry n'arrivait pas à la croire. Il regarda à l'intérieur, tout était sombre et froid. Le souvenir lui revint alors en tête de la fois où il était entré, i ans, pour acheter sa baguette magique. Il se revoyait debout, près du bureau, abasourdit devant le comportement étrange d'Ollivander et il fut empli d'une grande nostalgie car il avait vécu de nombreuses choses depuis. Le temps où il était innocent et où il n'avait besoin de s'inquiéter pour rien d'autre que de découvrir ce nouveau monde magique qui s'ouvrait à lui apparut soudain comme très lointain.

Un mouvement au fond de la boutique la ramena à la réalité. Il s'approcha encore plus de la vitrine, jusqu'à pratiquement coller son visage contre la vitre pour voir un peu mieux et avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il vit apparaître devant lui une silhouette cadavérique. En voyant sa peau blanchâtre en lambeau et des yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, vides, sans vies, Harry fut parcourut d'un frisson. C'était donc à cela que ressemblait les Inferi. Il prit sa baguette magique mais l'Inferius se jeta sur lui en brisant la vitrine du magasin. Prit de vitesse, Harry trébucha et se retrouva allongé au sol sur le dos, la créature sur lui, gesticulant dans tous les sens la bouche grande ouverte comme si elle tentait de lui arrachait un bout de visage. Il l'attrapa par la gorge de sa main gauche pour l'éloigner un peu, tandis qu'il entendait les gens qui se tenaient près du Ministre hurler, bien qu'il ne puisse pas s'en inquiéter pour le moment.

-Flamma repulso !

L'Inferius fut projeté de nouveau dans la boutique d'Ollivander, dans un jet de flammes lancé par Harry.

-Harry, est ce que ça va ?

Hermione s'était rapprochée et l'aida à se relever, suivit par Ron, Mr Weasley, Tonks et le Professeur Davenport.

-Il y en a partout, FUYEZ, cria un homme en courant à toute vitesse !

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'endroit d'où il venait, près de Gringotts, là où se trouvaient toujours les autres passants et ils virent que des dizaines d'Inferi étaient apparus. Un mouvement de panique s'empara alors de la foule, tout le monde criait et tentait de se frayer en chemin en courant dans tous les sens, au milieu des sorts lancés par les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre. Les Inferi venaient de l'allée des Embrumes, puis d'autres apparurent des boutiques abandonnées comme celles d'Ollivander, en brisant également les vitrines et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt encerclés.

-Il faut qu'on parte d'ici, tout de suite, s'exclama Mr Weasley.

Ils commencèrent à repousser certains Inferi pour se frayer un chemin et rejoindre le reste du groupe et de l'escorte. Un peu plus loin, le Ministre tentait de les détruire mais comme les autres il n'arrivait qu'à les repousser momentanément, les créatures revenaient, toujours plus nombreuses. De nouveaux Aurors apparurent et il leur donna pour ordre de vérifier que tout le monde puisse s'échapper sain et sauf. Ils partirent tous dans différents coins du Chemin de Traverse pour guider les personnes pétrifiées par la peur ou bien blessées quant une des créatures agrippa Scrimgeour à la cheville avant de le mordre. Celui-ci tomba à terre, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte puisque pris dans leurs propres combats. Il repoussa de nouvelles créatures mais d'autres commencèrent à l'attraper au niveau des jambes. L'une d'entre elle s'approcha en titubant et était sur le point de le mordre au cou quand elle fut projetée quelques mètres plus loin, avant de mourir dans des flammes noires. Scrimgeour se tourna et vit que c'était Rogue qui venait de jeter le sort. Ce dernier débarrassa le Ministre des autres créatures et l'aida à se relever.

-Vous…vous utilisez la Magie Noire.

-Inutile de vous inquiéter Monsieur le Ministre, je suis dans votre camp. La magie blanche n'a aucun effet permanent sur ces créatures, elles sont créées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans l'unique but de le servir et il n'y a qu'avec la Magie Noire, qu'il affectionne, qu'on peut s'en débarrasser. Les sortilèges de feu ne font que les repousser légèrement.

-Vous êtes Severus Rogue n'est ce pas ? Albus Dumbledore m'a parlé de vous. Il a confiance en vous.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de moi.

Il lança un sort sur deux nouveaux Inferi qui s'approchaient.

-Vos Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre présents semblent avoir la situation en main. Vous devriez partir maintenant Monsieur le Ministre.

-Oui je…je pense que vous avez raison.

Un flash les éblouit, c'était le reporter de la gazette qui venait de les prendre en photo.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce que vous faites? lança Scrimgeour. Vous ne voyez pas que ce n'est pas le moment !

-Vous plaisantez ! Cet homme vient de vous sauvez la vie et c'est l'un des rares à pouvoir détruire ces créatures atroces. Je vais faire un article sur lui et j'aurai l'exclusivité !

Il reprit une photo de Rogue puis ajouta.

-J'ai noté votre nom, Severus Rogue. Je ne manquerai pas de vous recontacter rapidement.

Puis il transplana sans que Rogue ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Le Ministre disparut à son tour après avoir remercié Severus, puis ce dernier alla rejoindre les Aurors pour détruire les créatures qui restaient.

-Papa ! On est là !

Fred et Georges Weasley arrivèrent près du groupe, en se frayant un chemin, terrassant quelques Inferi au passage.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce que vous faites là, lança Mr Weasley ?!

-On a vu ce qui se passait depuis la boutique. On est venu aider !

-Oui après tout, on fait partie de l'Ordre nous aussi. Même si ce n'est pas à temps plein !

-ARTHUR ! Arthur quelle horreur !

C'était Mrs Weasley qui venait d'arriver, elle était livide, en pleure et elle tremblait.

-Molly !? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où est Ginny ?

-Je ne sais pas je l'ai perdu ! Il y a eu ce mouvement de foule, je l'ai quitté des yeux une seconde et je ne sais pas où elle est !

-Calme toi on va la retrouver !

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

-S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit…

-Tu ne dois pas penser comme ça. Je suis sûre qu'elle a pu se cacher quelque part. Tonks, Elizabeth vous voulez bien ramenez ces trois là au quartier général pendant qu'on la cherche.

-Oui bien sûr, lança Tonks.

-Il est hors de question que je parte d'ici avant que vous l'ayez retrouvé, protesta Ron !

-Ron ce n'est pas le moment !

-Plus on sera à la chercher, plus vite on la retrouvera.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter, tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit de faire.

-Non on va rester pour vous aider il a raison, s'exclama Harry.

-C'est hors de question Potter.

C'était Rogue qui était apparut près du groupe. Il avait toujours un regard noir, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'adressait à Harry mais il avait également l'air épuisé.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Il n'y a presque plus d'Inferi, on pourrait aider.

-Est ce que vous réfléchissez parfois ? Sincèrement je me le demande. Il ne reste que peu d'Inferi désormais, certes, mais d'autres peuvent venir, tout comme d'autres créatures et des Mangemorts. Je vous signale que vous êtes la cible principale de l'ennemi et qu'en restant ici vous mettez en danger toutes les personnes qui sont responsables de votre sécurité. Est ce que c'est ce que vous voulez ?

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Dans ce cas c'est réglé, trancha Mr Weasley en regardant le trio. Vous allez repartir pour le quartier général, escortés, et les autres vous rejoindront dès qu'ils…

-GINNY !

C'était Mrs Weasley qui venait de crier. Elle venait d'apercevoir Ginny au loin, à l'angle d'une boutique, visiblement elle était blessée. Elle s'écrasa sur le seul, tandis qu'un Inferius sortit de la boutique, en se jetant sur elle.

-GINNY NON !

Le temps qu'ils se retournent, aucun des membres du groupe n'eut le temps de réagir, mais au moment où elle allait être mordue, Dean Thomas apparut et projeta la créature au loin. Les Weasley, Harry et Hermione coururent vers eux alors que les membres de l'Ordre s'approchèrent lentement, en se débarrassant des dernières créatures.

-Oh Ginny ! Mrs Weasley prit sa fille dans ses bras en la serrant fort, puis elle la lâcha et elle prit Dean dans ses bras à son tour, en pleurs. Merci Dean, merci de tout cœur, si tu n'avais pas été là…Elle fondit en larmes et le serra à nouveau avant de le relâcher finalement.

-Maman je vais bien, lança la jeune fille. Je suis juste blessée à la jambe.

Harry était content qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Ginny, il savait que sinon Mr et Mrs Weasley auraient été abattus. Sa tête devient alors très lourde, et il commença à se sentir mal il avait la nausée. Sa vision se brouilla et il se retrouva à survoler Londres, comme s'il était à la place de quelqu'un d'autre. Il sut instinctivement que ce qu'il voyait était ce que Voldemort voyait en ce moment même, qu'il survolait Londres actuellement et qu'il pourrait être bientôt sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Il faut qu'on s'en aille, lança-t-il.

-Oui bien sûr, dit Mrs Weasley. Puisqu'on a retrouvé Ginny on peut…

-Il faut qu'on quitte le Chemin de Traverse, MAINTENANT !

-Harry qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda Hermione.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, inquiet.

Il ne put rien ajouter de plus car une douleur fulgurante lui transperça le crâne. Il se plia en deux, en tenant sa tête dans sa main au niveau de sa cicatrice qui était brûlante et les autres comprirent aussitôt à quoi il faisait allusion. Le reste de ce qui se produisit resta très vague dans son esprit, il avait les yeux fermés et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on le débarrasse de cette douleur insupportable. Il fut prit d'une nouvelle nausée, bien plus grande que la première, quelqu'un avait dû certainement le faire transplaner avec lui et puis plus rien, il perdit connaissance.

Quand il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, Hermione et Ron étaient à son chevet. Ils lui racontèrent ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il s'était évanoui, quelques heures plus tôt. La sensation de nausée qu'il avait ressentit était bien due au transplanage, c'était Mr Weasley qui l'avait ramené ici et il avait été très inquiet en voyant Harry inanimé à leur arrivée. Apparemment, le Ministre était furieux car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel incident avait pu se produire, normalement les Aurors étaient censés avoir fouillé tous les lieux abandonnés pour éviter qu'une chose pareille ne se produise. En plus de cela, un journaliste avait fait un article peu élogieux en disant qu'il y avait de grosses failles dans la sécurité et des lacunes dans la politique de défense de Scrimgeour, ce qui l'avait rendu encore plus en colère.

Harry ne leur parla pas de la vision qu'il avait partagée avec Voldemort. Il se contenta de leur dire que sa cicatrice avait commencé à lui faire mal et qu'il avait eu le pressentiment qu'il allait venir. Ils ne posèrent pas plus de question et tous les trois passèrent les quelques jours restant enfermés, sous haute surveillance. La nuit avant le jour de la rentrée, Harry eut du mal à s'endormir. Il repensa à la sensation qu'il avait éprouvée quand il s'était retrouvé à la place de Voldemort, et se demanda comment il pouvait partager la même vision que lui.

Dans son dernier rêve, Voldemort était de nouveau installé dans le cachot humide, là où se trouvaient les Cristaux, mais cette fois ils avaient une couleur qui lui semblait moins pâle que la première fois. Mais des torches étaient désormais allumées dans la salle, peut-être qu'elles faisaient ressortir leur couleur rougeoyante. Un fauteuil avait également été installé en face du socle, sur lequel Voldemort était installé et pour la première fois, Harry remarqua qu'il y avait deux ouvertures de quelques centimètres de diamètres de chaque côtés, à peine assez grande pour y faire passer une main. C'est d'ailleurs ce que Voldemort fit, enfonçant ses deux avants bras jusqu'au coude dans chacune des fentes, alors qu'au dessus, tout autour des trois branches qui ne semblait finalement ne former qu'un seul et même Crystal, un liquide rouge commençait à remplir le récipient.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante, son tee-shirt trempé de sueur et une douleur étrange au niveau des avants bras. Il se rallongea dans son lit, tentant de se calmer et se mit sur le côté en se disant qu'il aurait de nombreux points à aborder avec Dumbledore une fois à Poudlard.


	10. Début des Hostilités

CHAPITRE DIX : DÉBUT DES HOSTILITÉS

Le 1er Septembre était finalement arrivé et comme le voulait la coutume depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, le voyage jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross fut une véritable expédition pour la famille Weasley, Harry et Hermione. Comme toujours ils étaient affreusement en retard et même si cette année, les jumeaux n'étaient pas du voyage, il restait encore beaucoup de bagages à acheminer, sans parler de l'escorte qui avait été mise en place pour les protéger. Harry fut soulagé de voir enfin la locomotive du Poudlard express une fois qu'il eu franchi le portail et accompagné de Ron et Hermione, il alla déposer ses affaires et la cage d'Hedwige dans un wagon vide. Ils redescendirent ensuite pour dire au revoir à Mr et Mrs Weasley ainsi qu'à Rémus et Tonks qui les avaient accompagné.

-Faites bien attention à vous d'accord, lança Mrs Weasley.

-T'inquiète pas Maman on ne risque rien.

-Vous allez voir, la protection a été renforcée comme le voulait le nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes.

-On se reverra peut-être plus tôt que prévu, lança Rémus. Certains membres de l'Ordre rendront visite à Dumbledore régulièrement pour le tenir informé des missions qu'il nous a confiées sans avoir à utiliser les hiboux. J'espère pouvoir venir dans quelques semaines.

-Et ne faites pas de choses idiotes, ajouta Mrs Weasley à l'intention du trio. Je sais que vous avez le chic pour vous attirez des ennuis !

-Maman, on ne fait pas exprès de s'attirer des ennuis, ils s'imposent à nous sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire.

-Oui et bien les choses ont changé maintenant ! Vous ne pouvez plus vous permettre de vous retrouver dans de pareilles situations ! Faites bien attention. Et toi aussi prend soin de toi ma chérie !

Elle prit Ginny dans ses bras et tous montèrent dans le train en leur faisant un dernier signe de la main avant qu'ils ne soient trop loin pour que quiconque puissent distinguer leur silhouette. Harry était assis dans un wagon avec Hermione, Ron, Neville et Luna mais après quelques minutes, Ron et Hermione prirent leurs robes de sorciers avant de se diriger vers le couloir.

-Où est ce que vous allez? demanda Harry.

-Oh…heu…excuse nous Harry mais tu sais on doit, enfin c'est comme l'année dernière on doit aller faire un petit tour et aller dans le wagon qui nous est réservé.

C'était Hermione qui venait de parler, et en plus de tenir sa robe de sorcier elle avait un objet dans les mains et Harry reconnu son insigne de préfet.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. On se voit tout à l'heure alors.

-Oui on repassera un peu plus tard. À tout à l'heure.

Harry passa la grande majorité du trajet à plaisanter avec Neville et Luna, quand elle voulait bien lever ses yeux du Chicaneur. Ce n'est que quand elle eu terminé de le lire en entier qu'elle lui raconta en détail son voyage en Suède avec son père à la recherche de Ronflak. Peu de temps avant d'arriver à Poudlard, alors qu'ils venaient juste de se changer pour enfiler leur uniforme, Ginny et Dean entrèrent dans le wagon en se tenant la main.

-Salut, comment ça va vous trois ?

-Bien et toi Dean ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, demanda Neville ?

-Pas trop mal, malgré une petite frayeur sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il sourit à Ginny et l'embrassa dans le cou tout en la tenant par la taille.

-Harry, dit-elle. Hermione et Ron m'ont chargé de te dire qu'ils ne pourront pas repasser par ici avant l'arrivée à Poudlard. Je dois leur emmener leurs affaires à l'avant du train, ils sont chargés d'aider les premières années.

-Ah d'accord.

-Hey vous avez vu l'article page 4 dans la Gazette du Sorcier ?

-Quel article, demanda Harry ?

Il fronça les sourcils, persuadé d'entendre parler d'une nouvelle attaque en prenant l'exemplaire que lui tendait Dean Thomas. Ils avaient pris tellement de retard en se préparant ce matin avant de partir du quartier général qu'il avait oublié le sien là-bas avant d'avoir eu le temps de le lire.

-L'article sur Rogue voyons ! Tout le monde n'a pas arrêté d'en parler cet après-midi ! Vas y garde le, nous il faut qu'on y aille.

Il aida Ginny à descendre les males de Hermione et Ron et la cage de Coq.

-Oui ils nous attendent. À plus tard !

Ils sortirent tous les deux du wagon tandis que Harry ouvrit vigoureusement le journal page 4. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant une photo de Rogue, les bras croisés devant lui l'air triomphant avec un rictus mauvais qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire.

_SEVERUS ROGUE : L'ESPION DE DUMBLEDORE QUI AGISSAIT DANS L'OMBRE_

_Rencontre avec le seul et unique sorcier ayant réussi à tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_C'est une exclusivité que nous vous offrons aujourd'hui dans la Gazette du Sorcier avec le portrait de sorcier exceptionnel, Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions au Collège Poudlard, qui a souvent été dénigré par son entourage, incompris de ses proches et de ses collègues et qui a activement participé dans l'ombre à lutter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Souvenez vous, c'était ce même Severus Rogue qui avait été pressenti il y a un peu plus de deux ans pour recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin Première classe suite à son rôle majeur dans la capture du détenu évadé d'Azkaban Sirius Black, aujourd'hui décédé. Finalement, Sirius Black avait réussi à s'enfuir de sa cellule provisoire à Poudlard dans des conditions qui restent toujours floues et il n'avait finalement pas obtenu sa distinction, une chose qui changera peut-être ces prochains jours. _

_En effet hier, alors que le Ministre de la Magie se rendait sur le Chemin de Traverse et précisément à la Banque Gringotts pour affaires, il a été attaqué par des Inferi comme les autres personnes présentent ce jour là dans la matinée et il a été sauvé in extremis par l'intervention du sorcier. Suite à cet incident, Rufus Scrimgeour, après avoir remit en cause l'organisation de sa garde rapprochée a invité Severus Rogue à venir le voir au Ministère pour le remercier publiquement et lui offrir de travailler à se sécurité à temps plein. Notre source qui était sur place au moment de cette annonce affirme que le Professeur Rogue, bien que se disant très honoré par cette demande, a décliné l'offre du Ministre, annonçant qu'il était fidèle à Albus Dumbledore et qu'il ne quitterait pas sa place au collège Poudlard, qui passera cette année de professeur de Potions à professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. _

_Et comme nous vous l'annoncions au début de cet article, nous vous informons en exclusivité, après avoir pris contact avec Albus Dumbledore, que Severus Rogue avait été entraîné dans les rangs des serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui par son entourage douteux de l'époque. Mais, avant la chute de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Albus Dumbledore nous affirme qu'il avait renoncé à servir le Mage Noir et qu'il avait offert ses services au directeur de Poudlard, tout en continuant à se faire passer pour un Mangemort. Depuis lors et ce jusqu'à sa chute il y a 15 ans, Severus Rogue avait œuvré comme espion auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui, et avait ainsi donné des informations cruciales qui avaient permis de sauver de nombreuses vies, une position d'espion qu'il avait reprit il y a un an suite au retour de Vous-Savez-Qui._

_Il va s'en dire que cette information n'aurait pas pu vous être révélée aujourd'hui par notre rédaction si Severus Rogue n'avait pas perdu sa condition d'espion, comme ce fut le cas au cours de l'été. En effet, alors qu'il était en mission pour Albus Dumbledore, il a été démasqué par les Mangemorts et torturé de nombreuses heures avant de réussir à s'échapper sans divulguer la moindre information cruciale à Vous-savez-qui ou à ses partisans. Tout cela démontre chez Severus Rogue, de grandes qualités d'occlumens ainsi qu'un grand talent magique. Nous avons en effet mené notre enquête et nous avons découvert que le Professeur Rogue, qui s'illustre particulièrement dans les domaines des Potions et de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, est également très doué en sortilèges et qu'il est lui même l'auteur de nombreux sorts comme le sortilège Levicorpus. _

_Nous avons pu prendre contact avec Severus Rogue, qui a fait preuve d'une grande modestie quand nous lui avons parlé de sa possible obtention de l'Ordre de Merlin, en nous indiquant qu'une telle distinction ne serait pas appropriée par les temps que nous vivons, car de nombreuses personnes travaillent à la lutte contre le mal, et la majorité le font dans l'ombre comme c'était encore le cas pour lui même il y a quelques semaines. _

_Cette annonce fera sans doute de grands bouleversements dans la vie du brillant sorcier, qui semble être très proche d'Albus Dumbledore et qui pourrait peut-être à terme prendre sa place à la direction de l'école de sorcellerie si… _

Harry ferma les yeux et jeta le journal près de lui, il ne pouvait pas supporter d'en lire d'avantage.

-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

-Papa a tenu absolument à écrire un article aussi sur lui dans le Chicaneur. Il voulait que j'aille l'interviewer à la rentrée mais je lui ai dit que comme je n'étais pas à Serpentard, il n'accepterait sûrement pas.

-Pourtant sur la photo il a l'air d'être fier, ça sera une occasion de plus pour lui de se vanter, lança sèchement Harry.

-Tu as l'air énervé Harry.

-Bien sûr que je suis énervé ! Rogue a la Marque des Ténèbres, c'est un Mangemort et il le restera toujours. Et c'est pas parce qu'il a lancé un sortilège pour protéger le Ministre que ça fait de lui un saint ou un héros.

-Pourtant Dumbledore lui fait confiance, et il y a beaucoup de parents d'élèves qui se sentent rassurés de le savoir à Poudlard. J'ai entendu plusieurs personnes en parler sur le quai de la gare, et pas seulement des élèves de Serpentard.

-C'est totalement idiot. Dumbledore a tord de lui faire confiance.

-Tu penses savoir mieux que le Professeur Dumbledore à qui on peut se fier ou non, demanda Luna intriguée ?

-Non, mais il peut faire des erreurs comme tout le monde. Il fait confiance à Rogue depuis toujours et moi je pense qu'il a tord et que ça lui portera préjudice un jour ou l'autre.

-Mais Harry…

-Qu'est ce qui te prend Neville ? Toi aussi tu détestes Rogue non ? Tu as vu comme il te mène la vie dure depuis la première année. Pourquoi tu prends se défense tout à coup ?

-Non Harry je ne le déteste pas. Il m'a toujours fais peur et je suis très mal à l'aise dans ses cours mais je veux croire en Dumbledore et en son jugement.

Harry voulu ajouter quelque chose, il commençait à sentir la colère monter en lui mais il n'avait pas vu le temps passer ni le Poudlard express ralentir pour finalement s'arrêter. Luna et Neville sortirent du wagon avec leurs affaires tandis que Harry restait debout, près de la fenêtre, à essayer de se calmer. Il regardait dehors, le temps était toujours gris et froid un orage était sur le point d'éclater. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la personne qui entra derrière lui.

-Alors Potter, on est drôlement pensif dis moi !

Harry se tourna brusquement et vit Malefoy, qui se tenait debout devant lui.

-C'est pas le moment Malefoy, je te conseille de ne pas m'énerver.

-Sinon quoi le balafré ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire sans ta petite Miss je sais tout et le grand rouquin qui te sers de garde du corps ?

-Je vois que tu n'es pas accompagné de tes deux gorilles et de ta bande non plus.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin pour te régler ton compte. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage pâle. D'autant plus que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir bonne mine.

Harry fit un pas vers lui, sa baguette dans sa main tandis que dans le couloir tout le monde s'activait pour sortir si bien que rapidement il n'eut plus personne à bord, et que le silence s'installa.

-Tu en as l'air persuadé. Qu'est ce qui te rend si confiant Malefoy, est ce que c'est la Marque que tu as sur ton bras ?

Le sourire de Drago s'effaça aussitôt qu'il eu prononcer ces mots et Harry cru voir l'espace d'une seconde de la peur sur son visage mais il n'en était pas sûr car l'expression qu'il avait détecté laissa place à de la colère.

-Pour qui tu te prends Potter !? Hein ? Pour l'Élu ? Tu crois que tu es le héros que tout le monde attend ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Il n'avait sûrement pas envie de lui donner raison à propos de la prophétie et de ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit à propos de lui et de Voldemort. C'est des bêtises ce que la Gazette du Sorcier raconte, comme quand il disait que Voldemort n'était pas de retour, ou plus récemment en faisant passer Rogue pour un saint. Si tu fais attention à ce qu'ils écrivent tu devrais plutôt penser que c'est lui le héros.

-Tu ne supportes simplement pas que l'attention ne soit pas dirigée vers toi. Tu te crois toujours supérieur et un jour ça se retournera contre toi.

-Est ce que c'est une menace que tu viens de me faire ? Tu as l'intention de t'en prendre à moi ? Est ce que c'est ça la mission que Voldemort t'as confié ?

Cette fois il était allé beaucoup trop loin, il n'était pas censé savoir que Voldemort lui avait demandé d'accomplir quelque chose et ça allait mettre Drago hors de lui. Comme il s'y attendait, le Serpentard lui lança un regard haineux et s'apprêta à lever sa baguette mais Harry fut le plus rapide.

-Expelliarmus !

Drago fut projeté dehors par l'une des fenêtres du train qui vola en éclat. Pendant ce temps Harry prit son sac à dos où il y avait toutes ses affaires et la cage d'Hedwige. Quand il sortit du wagon pour se retrouver dans le couloir il vit Malefoy par terre le visage en sang, celui-ci se releva rapidement et commença à lui jeter plusieurs sortilèges. Harry l'imita mais tout ce qu'ils réussirent à faire c'est briser une à une les fenêtres du train jusqu'à ce que Harry se retrouve devant une des portes de sortie face à Malefoy. Ils levèrent leur baguette en même temps mais une troisième personne les devança en les projetant chacun de leur côté avant qu'ils ne puissent lancer de sortilèges.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici !

Harry, qui avait été projeté dans le train se releva péniblement et en sortit pour voir l'homme qui venait de lui lancer un sort. Il devait avoir la trentaine, les cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval et des yeux bleus, très clairs. Il était très élégant, habillé d'une grande robe de sorciers beige et marron.

-Mais enfin où est ce que vous vous croyez !?

Il agrippa Harry par le col de sa chemise et le regarda dans les yeux avant que son regard ne se pose sur sa cicatrice.

-Tiens donc Mr Potter, on dirait que vous avez besoin de votre dose de spectacle encore cette année ! On m'a parlé de vous et de votre manie de toujours chercher à vous faire remarquer. Et qui avons nous là ?

Il agrippa Malefoy de la même façon et le scruta également du regard.

-Voyons voir, les yeux gris et froids, les cheveux blonds gominés, vous ne pouvez être que Drago Malefoy. Suivez moi tous les deux, vous aurez à vous expliquer auprès de vos directeurs de maison. Vous croyez que l'on a que ça à faire nous les Aurors, à calmer les éléments perturbateurs !

-Davis, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Un autre homme s'était avancé, beaucoup plus imposant avec un regard sévère.

-Rien du tout, j'ai juste trouvé deux élèves qui sont en manque d'action. Je me charge de les emmener au château, toi répare tous les dégâts qu'ils ont fais et assure toi que leurs affaires sont rapportées à l'entrée.

-Entendu.

-Et vous deux, vous allez me suivre.

Il les traina jusqu'à Poudlard tandis que les deux tentaient de se débattre dans un premier temps avant de s'avouer vaincu. C'était comme si les deux poings de l'homme étaient ferments collés à leurs cols et que rien ne pouvait les détacher. Ils durent faire tout le trajet depuis le train jusqu'au château à pieds car toutes les diligences étaient déjà parties mais quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée, près de la porte de la Grande Salle, il y avait encore des élèves devant ainsi que certains professeurs dont le professeur McGonagall et le Professeur Rogue qui se tournèrent vers eux.

-Je suppose que c'est à vous.

Il poussa Harry qui tomba à terre, aux pieds de McGonagall et fit la même chose avec Drago, aux pieds de Rogue.

-Ces deux là étaient en train de se battre en duel dans le train, je vous laisse imaginer les dégâts qu'ils ont fais.

-Comment? vociféra McGonagall en lançant un regard noir à Harry qui s'était relevé.

-Vous m'avez parfaitement entendu Professeur McGonagall. Je vous conseille de tenir un peu plus vos élèves, le Ministre ne nous a pas fais venir ici pour qu'on règle les querelles entre étudiants. Au vu de l'état du visage de Mr Malefoy, je dirais que c'est Mr Potter qui a ouvert les hostilités. À vous de régler ça maintenant, lança-t-il avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

-C'est exactement ça, lança Malefoy tandis qu'il s'essuyait le visage avec un mouchoir.

-Je n'ai rien ouvert du tout, protesta Harry. S'il est blessé c'est uniquement parce que j'ai de meilleurs reflexes que lui et qu'il ne sait pas viser.

-Ça suffit Potter, cria Rogue ! Vous n'aurez donc jamais la modestie de vous tenir tranquille et de ne pas vous faire remarquer dans ce château. Certains pensent peut-être que vous avez une destinée particulière mais j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos manquements aux règlements et de votre attitude présomptueuse.

-Severus, ça suffit, lança calmement McGonagall. Je suis d'accord avec vous pour dire que ce comportement est inadmissible mais Mr Potter n'est pas le seul fautif. Mr Malefoy a lui aussi une part de responsabilité. Mais enfin, l'année dernière c'était un duel de moldus et aujourd'hui cela. Elle se tourna tour à tour vers Harry et Drago. Vous nous accompagnerez, Severus et moi tous les deux dans le bureau du directeur après le repas, trancha-t-elle.

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux puis Rogue accompagna Malefoy dans la Grande Salle, désormais tout le monde était rentré à part Harry.

-Dépêchez vous de prendre place Potter, les premières années ne vont pas tarder.

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton sec et Harry s'en voulait de l'avoir déçu ainsi mais elle n'avait jamais compris la haine qu'il vouait à Malefoy ni que cette haine était réciproque et dès qu'il y pensa, il sentit la colère monter à nouveau en lui.

Il passa à son tour les portes de la Grande Salle et il ressenti une sensation étrangère, comme celle qu'il avait ressenti quand il était allé chez Mrs Figg mais en beaucoup plus forte. Il avait eu l'impression de plonger dans une baignoire d'eau glacée mais la sensation désagréable ne dura qu'une seconde, il sentit ensuite tout son corps s'engourdir puis plus rien. Il leva les yeux et vit qu'au dessus de sa tête, une étrange texture entre de la fumée et du feu inscrivit en lettre capitale HARRY POTTER avant de s'évaporer. Hermione lui avait annoncé que l'Arche avait été installée par Dumbledore et qu'elle pouvait détecter plusieurs types de magie et d'enchantements comme les déguisements, les gens sous Impero, ou encore les gens possédés.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander si son nom apparaîtrait s'il passait les portes sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Les lettres de feu en tout cas lui faisaient penser au moment ou Tom Jedusor lui avait annoncé qu'il était Lord Voldemort, dans la Chambre des Secrets mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage car il avait déjà rejoins Ron et Hermione à la table des Gryffondor.

-Mais Harry enfin, où étais-tu demanda Hermione ?

-Malefoy m'a abordé dans le train pendant que tout le monde descendait. On s'est battu.

-Quoi ?

-On s'est battu en duel, c'est un Auror qui nous a séparé.

-Oh Harry, qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

-Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est lui qui est venu me narguer.

-C'est qui l'Auror qui vous a séparé, demanda Ron ?

Harry se tourna vers la table des professeurs et vit que l'Auror était en grande conversation avec Dumbledore. Il lui lança un regard noir qu'il ne vit pas et le montra à Ron avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, face à Hermione.

-Il s'appelle Davis. Est ce que ton père le connaît ?

-Ça ne me dit rien.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite, demanda Hermione ?

-On est convoqué Malefoy et moi dans le bureau de Dumbledore après le repas. McGonagall et Rogue seront là aussi.

-Mais il ne peuvent pas nous enlever de points n'est ce pas, s'inquiéta Ron ? C'est comme quand on était venu avec la voiture de papa, ça s'est passé avant le début de l'année scolaire !

-Je suppose.

-Ron, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela. Harry c'est très grave ce que tu as fais, d'après le règlement tu pourrais être…

-Quoi ? Renvoyé ? Oui c'est ça, comme si Dumbledore allait me renvoyer en me laissant dans la nature.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Harry. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a écrit que tu es l'Élu que tu peux tout te permettre. Dumbledore est le directeur mais il ne pourra pas rattraper tous tes manquements au règlement, d'autant plus qu'il y a des Aurors maintenant qui vont faire des rapports à Scrimgeour.

-Je le sais bien qu'est ce que tu crois ! Mais c'est Malefoy, tu sais bien comment il est. Qu'est ce que j'aurais dû faire ?

-Garder ton sang froid, d'ailleurs c'est ce que tu devrais faire à partir de maintenant. Tout le monde va t'avoir à l'œil.

Elle s'interrompit car tous les élèves de premières années étaient maintenant entrés dans la Grande Salle, suivis du professeur McGonagall. Le choixpeau magique fit son habituellement discours en chanson sur la nécessité de se serrer les coudes en ces temps de troubles puis la cérémonie de répartition commença.

-Moi je trouve que tu as eu raison de faire ce que tu as fais Harry. Cet idiot mérite une bonne leçon. Tu l'as blessé ?

-RON !

-Mais quoi ? C'est vrai, depuis le temps qu'il nous cherche !

-Non je l'ai juste désarmé, il s'est fait mal en tombant du train.

-Dommage, ca aurait été bien qu'il se casse quelque chose.

-Non ça aurait été catastrophique. Harry aurait eu encore plus d'ennuis et puis de toute façon Madame Pomfresh lui aurait réglé cela rapidement. Et tu ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-Parce que Malefoy est tête à claque, insupportable, imbus de lui même. Bref parce qu'il est Malefoy.

-Non, c'est en rapport avec ce qu'il nous a dit cet été. N'est ce pas Harry ?

Hermione était restée vague sur ses insinuations pour que personne d'autre ne sache que Harry soupçonnait que Malefoy était un Mangemort mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il regardait fixement l'Auror qui cette fois le regardait aussi. Ils restèrent comme cela un moment puis il échangea quelques mots avec Rogue qui était assis à sa gauche, qui regarda à son tour Harry. Ce dernier lui lança un regard haineux puis détourna les yeux au moment où il fut envahi d'une étrange sensation, une sensation qu'il avait déjà ressenti quelques mois auparavant, quand il s'était plongé dans le regard de Dumbledore et qu'il avait eu envie de s'en prendre au directeur. L'instant d'après une douleur fulgurante lui transperça le crâne et il commença à avoir du mal à respirer.

-Harry, tout va bien ?

Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule et la douleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il reprit son souffle et acquiesça. Une fois la cérémonie de répartition terminée, Dumbledore se leva et s'avança près de son pupitre pour faire son discours annuel pour la rentrée.

-Bienvenue à tous pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Comme chaque année, j'essayerai d'être bref, même s'il est de mon devoir de vous rappeler certains détails du règlement et de l'organisation de l'école cette année. Je vous rappelle que la forêt est interdite d'accès à tous les étudiants sans autorisation. Comme vous avez pu le constater dès ce soir, de nombreux Aurors et sorciers du Ministères ont rejoins l'équipe d'enseignants pour assurer votre sécurité, selon la volonté du nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour. Leur présence dans l'école cette année est faite pour nous rappeler que votre sécurité est l'une des priorités que le ministère s'est fixé.

-Ça changera de l'année dernière, lança Ron !

-Chut !

Hermione venait de lui lancer un regard noir lui indiquant de ne pas parler en même temps que Dumbledore.

-Mais surtout pour que l'on n'oublie pas que régulièrement au cours de cette année, les forces des Ténèbres vont tenter de s'introduire dans le château. C'est pour cela que je vous demande à tous d'être extrêmement prudents. Bien sûr la présence de ces sorciers d'élites et de vos professeurs vous garantit une sécurité très grande, mais vous savez tous désormais que nous vivons des temps de troubles et nombreuses sont les personnes à l'extérieur qui tentent d'entrer ici pour s'en prendre à vous. Dans le cadre de cette protection, des ateliers vont être mis en place pour vous préparer et vous entrainer à affronter ce qu'il y a dehors, en plus de vos cours habituels. Vous aurez de plus amples informations les jours qui viendront. En ce qui concerne les enseignants, j'ai le plaisirs de vous annoncer la présence du Professeur Davenport, qui sera chargée des cours de Potions.

Elizabeth Davenport se leva de sa place, entre Severus et McGonagall, sous les applaudissements d'une grande partie des élèves, et même sous certains sifflements d'admiration, visiblement son charme faisait effet. Elle sourit à Dumbledore, un peu gênée, et se rassit.

-Bien bien, je vois que cette nomination procure beaucoup d'engouement dans cette salle.

Beaucoup éclatèrent de rire, apparemment les garçons étaient plutôt heureux de ce changement, on entendait même certains 6e année regrettaient de ne pas avoir choisi de poursuivre les Potions. Chez les professeurs également elle fut très bien accueillie par tous, sauf peut-être par Rogue qui avait à peine applaudie et qui se forçait à ne pas la regarder, le visage impassible.

-La plupart d'entre vous l'aura donc compris, je vous annonce que le Professeur Rogue vous enseignera cette année la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Cette fois c'est un tonnerre d'applaudissements qui secoua toute la Grande Salle. Beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient même levés et pas seulement à la table des Serpentard. Harry, lui, était resté assis et n'applaudissait pas. Il ne comprenait pas cet engouement soudain et voyait à présent ce que Neville lui avait annoncé dans le train. Il se tourna vers Rogue qui s'était levé à son tour, le même rictus mauvais que sur la photo de l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier, et il ne put s'empêcher de la haïr encore plus. Mais ce qui était étrange c'est qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait tellement de haine à son égard. Il avait toujours détesté Rogue, et c'était réciproque, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Mais peut-être qu'il le détestait autant parce qu'après avoir réussi à tromper Dumbledore, il trompait toute la communauté des sorciers. Harry était le seul à le voir tel qu'il était, il le savait, et rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis à ce sujet. Une fois le silence revenu, Dumbledore pu reprendre son discours.

-Très bien, très bien. Je vous vois plein d'entrain pour cette nouvelle année. Mais je sais aussi que vous n'attendez plus qu'une chose désormais, c'est remplir vos estomacs alors je vais m'arrêter là et vous souhaiter à tous, un très bon appétit.

Comme toujours les mets les plus exquis apparurent devant les élèves et les professeurs. Harry oublia rapidement sa colère et se servit plusieurs assiettes jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit. Une fois que tout le monde fut rassasié, Ron et Hermione finirent par se lever tout comme les préfets des autres maisons. Ron mit une tape dans le dos de Harry pour lui donner du courage et Hermione lui lança un regard dur et doux à la fois qui semblait dire, courage pour l'épreuve qui t'attend mais en même temps tu l'as bien mérité.

-Ron, occupe toi un instant des premières années seul tu veux, je dois parler de quelque chose avec le professeur Dumbledore.

-Déjà ? Mais qu'est ce que tu mijotes encore ?

-Rien du tout, contente toi d'obéir.

Ella traversa la foule avec un peu de difficultés et s'avança vers la table des professeurs. Harry la suivit du regarde et la vie échanger quelques mots avec Dumbledore avant que le vieil homme acquiesce, le regard un peu sévère tandis qu'elle rejoignait Ron. Il regarda ensuite le reste des professeurs, la plupart étaient en grande conversation et il décida d'aller les attendre dehors. La Grande Salle se vida rapidement et tandis que les élèves partaient dans différentes directions pour rejoindre leur salle commune, Harry s'assit sur les marches et attendis. Il ne vit pas sortir Malefoy, et se dit qu'il devait probablement attendre sagement auprès de Rogue. Finalement la seule qui sortit de la pièce fut McGonagall, elle avait l'air furieuse comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait surpris Harry ou le trio après qu'ils aient enfreint le règlement de l'école.

-Suivez moi Potter.

Harry sût tout de suite au ton de sa voix qu'il allait passer un sale moment.


	11. Vieilles Rancunes et Confrontations

CHAPITRE ONZE : VIEILLES RANCUNES ET CONFRONTATIONS

Il regarda dans son dos pour voir si Malefoy, Rogue ou même Dumbledore sortaient eux aussi mais personne n'apparut.

-Dépêchez-vous.

Il se hâta de la suivre et pendant un instant il cru qu'il allait échapper au fait de devoir s'expliquer sur ce qui s'était passé auprès de Dumbledore mais il reconnaissait parfaitement le chemin que McGonagall prenait pour l'avoir emprunté lui même plus d'une fois, et c'était bien le chemin pour se rendre au bureau du directeur.

-Professeur, les autres ne doivent-ils pas venir également ?

-Ceux qui ont besoin d'être présents à cette réunion sont déjà avec le Professeur Dumbledore.

-Quoi ?

-Continuez d'avancer Potter !

-Mais enfin professeur…

-Écoutez moi Potter. Elle venait de se tourner vers lui, l'air beaucoup moins sévère, et même plutôt compatissant. Je vous conseille de faire très attention. Je sais que vos relations avec Mr Malefoy ont toujours été délicates…

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

-Certes, mais vous devriez apprendre à refreiner vos ardeurs. On ne peut plus se permettre de tels comportements désormais, il faut faire la part des choses entre les personnes que l'on n'apprécie pas, et celles qui veulent nous nuire.

-On croirait entendre Hermione.

-Miss Granger est très intelligente et très perspicace, vous devriez faire un peu plus cas de ce qu'elle vous dit.

-Je sais bien qu'il faut faire cette distinction, mais ce que vous ne comprenez pas c'est que Malefoy cherche à me nuire, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Ni à Rogue d'ailleurs.

-Le professeur Rogue, rectifia-t-elle, et il a la pleine confiance du directeur, de ses collègues et aujourd'hui du reste de la communauté magique. Vous devriez mettre un peu d'eau dans votre vin.

-Libre à Dumbledore, à vous et aux autres de lui faire confiance. Ce ne sera pas mon cas. Comme je n'aurai pas confiance en Malefoy.

-Très bien, quoi qu'il en soit vous devez respect et obéissance aux professeur Rogue. Et je vous conseille de ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit vis à vis de Mr Malefoy non plus.

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés devant la statue qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers et en arrivant au sommet, ils virent que la porte du bureau était ouverte. Comme le lui avait annoncé McGonagall, Malefoy et Rogue étaient déjà là.

-Ah Minerva, Harry vous voilà enfin.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux la pièce et Harry lança un regard noir à Rogue puis à Drago.

-Bien, commença Dumbledore. Il regarda longuement Harry puis finit par se lever de son fauteuil. J'ai eu vent de ce qui s'était passé entre vous à l'arrivée du Poudlard express. J'ai recueilli le témoignage de Mr Malefoy ainsi que du seul témoin de l'incident, l'Auror Andy Davis, et maintenant j'aimerais…

-Il n'a été témoin de rien du tout, lança Harry sèchement. Il n'était pas dans le train quand on est arrivé, il n'a rien vu et rien entendu.

-C'est à moi de décider si un témoignage est pertinent ou pas quand il y a eu un incident dans l'enceinte de l'école Harry, dit calmement Dumbledore. Je disais donc que maintenant j'aimerais entendre ce que tu as à me dire.

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez savoir d'autre, dit-il bouillonnant intérieurement de colère. Vous avez choisi d'entendre Malefoy alors que je n'étais même pas là, je suppose que vous avez eu toutes les informations que vous vouliez. C'était la première fois qu'il était en désaccord avec les méthodes de Dumbledore, et il détestait être autant en colère contre le directeur.

-Ça suffit Potter, vous n'avez aucunement le droit de manquer de respect ainsi au directeur, lança Rogue fou de rage.

-Merci Severus mais cette intervention n'était pas nécessaire. Harry n'a jamais montré un quelconque manque de respect à mon égard et je ne pense pas que ce soit dans ses intentions de commencer à le faire aujourd'hui. Harry, je pense que tu me vois comme quelqu'un d'assez intelligent et honnête pour prendre une décision partiale sur ce qui s'est passé, mais pour cela j'ai besoin d'entendre ta version des faits.

-Ma version des faits c'est que j'étais tranquillement dans le Poudlard express quand Malefoy est venu me narguer. Je n'ai fais que dire ce que je pensais de lui et ça ne lui a pas plus. Il allait m'attaquer mais je l'ai devancé.

-Et je peux savoir quels étaient les propos que tu as tenu quand tu lui a dis ce que tu pensais de lui ?

-Il m'a traité de Mangemort voilà ce qu'il a fait! cria Malefoy.

-ET C'EST CE QUE TU ES, cria Harry encore plus fort ! Ton père était un Mangemort, et tu suis le même chemin que lui.

-COMMENT OSEZ VOUS POTTER!? vociféra Rogue à son tour. Comment osez vous faire de telles accusations ?

Avant que Harry n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Rogue s'était approché de lui et l'avait attrapé par le col de sa robe, au niveau du cou. C'était la première fois qu'il s'en prenait physiquement à Harry, et cette situation amplifia sa haine.

-Mes propos sont totalement fondés. Et je me fiche de ce que vous pouvez dire, vous tous dans cette salle.

-J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous Potter. Je vous interdis de porter un tel jugement sur Mr Malefoy et encore moins de faire circuler de telles allégations. Si vous le faites, vous aurez à faire à moi.

-Ça suffit, lança finalement Dumbledore.

Rogue lâcha Harry suite à l'intervention du directeur alors que ce dernier était hors de lui, sur le point de laisser exploser sa rage. Si Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu, il était sur qu'il se serait jeté sur Rogue.

-Harry, je pensais que depuis le temps tu aurais compris qu'il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa couverture. Beaucoup de sorciers ont été mal jugés à travers l'histoire, tu en sais quelque chose pour en avoir connu un qui n'a jamais été reconnu à sa juste valeur et qui a dû vivre caché, en tant qu'évadé. Tu ne peux pas incriminer Drago pour quelque chose que son père a fait.

-Et pourquoi pas ? C'est ce que lui a fait à mon égard, il avait fais un signe de tête accusateur envers Rogue en disant cela. À l'instant même où j'ai passé les portes du château il m'a dénigré, rabaissé, critiqué alors que je ne lui ai jamais rien fais, et ça à cause de ce que mon père lui a fais subir. Et ce que je dis n'a absolument rien à voir avec Sirius ou avec n'importe quel autre sorcier qui a été mal jugé. Je sais ce que j'avance et je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous obstinez à faire confiance à ces gens là.

Dumbledore gardait toujours son calme mais son regard se fit plus dur et plus perçant.

-J'ai mes raisons de faire confiance au professeur Rogue, et je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne Harry, et surtout pas à toi. Quand à Mr Malefoy, je pense qu'il va falloir que nous aillions une petite conversation tous les deux mais cela ne te regarde pas non plus.

-Vous ne devriez pas donner votre confiance comme cela. Un jour vous vous ferez avoir, quelqu'un profitera de cette faiblesse pour vous atteindre. Et pour m'atteindre aussi. Vous me demandez d'accomplir quelque chose d'impossible, une mission que je ne peux pas mener à bien d'autant plus que je ne sais même pas par où commencer et au lieu de m'aider vous permettez que de telles personnes restent dans votre entourage.

-Je suis désolé que tu le prennes comme cela Harry. Mais je suis le directeur de cette école et jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est moi qui décide qui fait partie du corps enseignant et qui est admis à y suivre des cours. Pour ce que tu viens de m'annoncer, je n'aimerais pas que tu penses que je te laisse seul suite à la discussion que nous avons eu l'année dernière. Nous aurons très prochainement un entretien et je te ferai part de mes suggestions. Pour l'heure, il convient surtout de discuter de ce qui va être votre punition.

Avant que Dumbledore ait pu en dire davantage quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Davis entra d'un pas léger mais décidé.

-Mr Davis, je suis surpris de vous voir ici. J'ai déjà pris votre témoignage concernant cette histoire.

-Oui mais en tant que chef de la brigade des Aurors affectés ici je me dois de me tenir informé pour faire mes rapports au Ministre et également à mes collègues. Et ce que ces deux là vont nous causer des problèmes ?

-Non je pense que ça ira. Nous avons mis les choses au clair et il ne reste plus qu'à choisir ce que ce comportement va entraîner comme conséquence pour eux. Et se sera à leur directeur de maison respectif de faire ce choix.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Dumbledore allait laisser les directeurs de maison choisir alors qu'il savait que McGonagall était beaucoup plus sévère et Rogue jamais impartial quand il s'agissait de défendre les intérêts des élèves de sa propre maison. Il fronça les sourcils et comme il s'y attendait, Rogue prit la défense de Malefoy.

-Albus, vous vous souvenez certainement de la conversation que nous avons eu cet été.

-Absolument Severus. J'ai encore une très bonne mémoire malgré mon âge avancé. Il eut un petit rire amusé mais il fut le seul.

-Très bien. En ce qui concerne l'incident de ce soir, je pense que Mr Malefoy a compris son erreur même s'il est clair qu'il a été poussé à bout par Potter. Je pense donc qu'une punition n'a pas lieu d'être, bien que, en effet, s'il arrivait qu'un nouvel incident se produise, cette fois il n'aurait pas le droit à la même clémence.

-C'est vous qui décidez Severus, vous êtes responsable de vos élèves. Minerva ?

-Quant à moi je dirai qu'une fois encore Mr Potter a démontré son incapacité à respecter le règlement intérieur de l'école, un comportement que je ne peux tolérer. Il écopera donc de deux semaines de retenue.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste! protesta Harry.

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi vous seriez tous les deux en retenue mais je ne peux rien faire pour les élèves de Serpentard, et je vois qu'encore une fois le professeur Rogue met en avant les propres intérêts de ses élèves. Mais vous savez que ce n'est pas mon cas Potter, vous aurez donc deux semaines de retenue, je vous tiendrais au courant demain du travail que vous aurez à effectuer. Et soyez reconnaissant que ce ne soit pas davantage.

-Mais professeur j'ai pleins de choses à faire, on va avoir énormément de travail, il y a les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch à mettre en place, les entraînements et…

Elle lui fit signe de se taire mais de toute façon il n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire davantage. Il avait failli révéler son intention de s'entraîner à la transformation en animagus devant tout le monde mais il s'était ravisé. Pendant un instant, cet été, il avait pensé qu'il aurait pu demander conseil à McGonagall mais désormais il n'avait pas la moindre envie de partager cette information, avec qui que ce soit et encore moins avec elle, peut importe l'aide qu'elle aurait pu lui apporter.

-Harry tu dois te conformer au verdict du professeur McGonagall. Souviens toi qu'à la rentrée de ta deuxième année elle avait été très indulgente avec toi et avec Mr Weasley.

-Je me souviens surtout que Ron et moi on a reçu une récompense pour service rendu à l'école et que si on n'était pas descendu dans la Chambre des Secrets ça ferait déjà un moment que Voldemort aurait regagné tous ses pouvoirs.

-Cessez de prononcer son nom ainsi! lança Rogue.

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir avec de sourire de façon très étrange.

-C'est marrant. La dernière personne à m'avoir fais cette réflexion c'est Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Je n'aime pas vos insinuations Potter ! Ni votre façon de parler, si arrogante !

-Bon ça suffit maintenant on ne va pas y passer la nuit, lança Davis.

-Oui vous avez raison, inutile de s'attarder davantage, trancha Dumbledore. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant.

-Moi je veux juste entendre de la bouche de ces deux là qu'ils ne me poseront plus de problème. Alors, est ce que vous allez vous tenir à carreau à partir de maintenant ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu ce que vous avez dit Mr Malefoy ! Est ce que vous allez vous comportez convenablement à partir de maintenant ?

-Oui, grogna Drago.

Visiblement il n'appréciait pas d'être infantilisé comme cela mais n'osait rien dire devant le directeur et devant Rogue qui venait de lui éviter une punition.

-Et vous Mr Potter ?

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, il n'avait pas l'intention de mentir comme Malefoy car il savait pertinemment que d'ici à ce qu'ils sortent tous du bureau de Dumbledore, tout le monde aurait eu vent de ce qui s'était passé et tout le monde apprendrait qu'il avait été blessé lors du duel alors qu'Harry n'avait eu aucune égratignure et ça, Malefoy ne pourrait pas l'accepter. Il était clair que le Serpentard finirait pas s'en prendre à Harry tôt ou tard et à ce moment là il serait prêt. Il regarda rapidement Malefoy et Rogue qui avait tous les deux un sourire mauvais, puis il se tourna vers Dumbledore qui le regardait étrangement avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Davis.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'en tant qu'Auror vous arriviez à gober ce qu'un simple élève de 6e année vous dit. En tout cas moi je vous annonce clairement que Malefoy a eu ce qu'il méritait, comme il a eu ce qu'il méritait l'année dernière quand il a critiqué ma mère et que nous nous sommes battus après le match de Quidditch, comme quand il a été corrigé par mon amie après l'avoir traité de Sang de Bourbe. Je ferai payer quiconque s'en prendra à la mémoire de ma mère et à mes amis, peu importe qu'il soit soutenu par les personnes qui sont dans ce bureau ou par d'autres sorciers.

En disant cette phrase il s'était à nouveau tourné vers Rogue et Malefoy qui ne souriaient plus du tout. Malefoy ne pensait certainement pas qu'il puisse annoncer qu'il avait insulté la mémoire de sa mère devant tout le monde ni qu'il ait honteusement insulté Hermione, quant à Rogue, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il réponde ainsi alors que son protégé venait de s'écraser devant l'Auror. Il avait également eut une expression étrange quand Harry avait annoncé que Malefoy avait critiqué sa mère.

-C'est tout à votre honneur Potter. Mais je vous signale que peu importe la renommée que vous avez dehors, ici vous n'êtes vous aussi qu'un simple élève de 6e année. Et si je vous reprends à nouveau à ne pas respecter le règlement, vous aurez à faire à moi.

Il avait regardé Harry dans les deux yeux en lui parlant, jusqu'à s'approcher à quelques centimètres de son visage et en le regardant de haut ce qui n'était pas surprenant vu sa grande taille, comme pour montrer sa supériorité. Puis il releva la tête et sourit à l'assistance.

-Bien je pense que nous pouvons y aller maintenant. Je suis persuadé que vous avez encore énormément de chose à faire Professeur Dumbledore.

Il sortit du bureau, suivit de Rogue et de Malefoy puis de Harry, qui ne se tourna pas vers Dumbledore avant de sortir et enfin de McGonagall. L'Auror fut le premier à arriver en bas de l'escalier, dans le couloir et il vit Hermione marcher vers lui d'un pas décidé et arriver à sa hauteur au moment où les autres le rejoignaient.

-Tiens tiens, une élève qui se promène comme cela dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, c'est très intéressant. Quel est votre nom ?

-Hermione Granger, dit elle d'une voix impassible.

-Ah c'est vous Miss Granger. On m'a parlé de vous, et prévenu que l'amie Miss je-sais-tout du célèbre Harry Potter fourrait également son nez dans les affaires des autres.

Malefoy ricana mais Rogue le serra au niveau de l'épaule pour le faire taire. Harry allait protester mais c'est McGonagall qui prit les devant en lui faisant signe de se taire.

-Monsieur Davis, Miss Granger est une étudiante brillante qui…

-Je vous arrête tout de suite Professeur McGonagall, vous êtes peut-être responsable des élèves de votre maison mais je suis responsable de la sécurité de l'ensemble des étudiants dans cette école. Par conséquent, les promenades nocturnes relèvent de ma fonction de chef des Aurors et non de la votre. Alors, je pense que cela mérite bien quelques points en moins pour la maison Gryffondor.

-Vous n'avez aucune autorité ici pour enlever des points aux 4 maisons.

Hermione avait parlé calmement mais son air sévère ressemblait étrangement à celui de McGonagall.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous n'avez pas d'autorisation pour enlever des points seuls les professeurs et les préfets ont ce pouvoir.

-Je suis mandaté par le Ministre de la Magie et chef de la brigade des Aurors. Je peux obtenir ce que bon me semble.

-Tant mieux pour vous, mais ça ne change rien en ce qui concerne le règlement de Poudlard. Et vous devriez faire attention, certaines personnes du Ministère ont déjà voulu prendre le pouvoir ici, et ça n'a pas été une réussite.

-Oui j'ai vaguement entendu parlé d'une histoire concernant Ombrage et une escapade dans la forêt interdite et à votre rôle crucial dans cette affaire. J'espère cependant que vos paroles n'ont rien à voir avec une quelconque menace.

-Bien sûr que non, jamais je ne menacerais un Auror et encore moins devant des professeurs. C'est plus une recommandation que je vous fais en vous disant de faire attention en vous vantant de votre lien avec le Ministère de la Magie. Beaucoup d'élèves ont gardé des séquelles de la politique d'Ombrage ici et seront près à beaucoup de choses pour ne pas vivre cela une deuxième fois.

-Je vois.

Il prenait également Hermione de haut mais elle ne se laissait pas intimider. Elle regarda rapidement Rogue et McGonagall qui n'ajoutèrent rien avant de regarder à nouveau l'Auror.

-Vous avez annoncé plus tôt que vous aviez entendu parler de moi. Je serais curieuse de savoir ce qu'on vous a donné comme informations.

-J'ai des informations détaillées sur tous les éléments perturbateurs ou ayant tendance à mépriser le règlement et vous en faites partie, même si vous êtes l'une des élèves les plus brillantes de l'école. Votre présence dans ce couloir à une heure pareille démontre bien que vous ne respectez pas les règles.

-Je trouve cela un peu insultant qu'on vous ait dit que j'étais une élève brillante et que malgré tout, vous pensiez que j'ai pu être assez bête pour venir dans ce couloir, sans me cacher. D'autant plus que je suis amie avec Harry, que vous le savez, et qu'il est clair qu'il m'a parlé de l'entretien que vous deviez avoir avec le directeur et qu'il y avait donc de forte chance pour que je tombe sur vous ou sur des professeurs dans ce couloir.

-Je serais en effet curieux de savoir ce que vous faites ici alors que vous êtes censée être dans votre dortoir.

-Monsieur Davis, Miss Granger est préfète, elle a le droit et même le devoir de patrouiller dans les couloirs, lança le Professeur McGonagall.

-Vous faites erreur. Il se tourna vers elle le regard mauvais. Il n'y a plus de patrouille de préfet cette année et tout le monde a été mit au courant, à commencer par les préfets eux-mêmes. Nous sommes bien assez nombreux à nous balader dans les couloirs. Et de toute façon aucune patrouille ne se fait dans le couloir qui mène au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Alors arrêtez de me prendre pour un idiot. Je vois que vous aussi, comme le professeur Rogue, vous savez dans certaine occasion prendre la défense de vos élèves. Cette jeune fille n'a rien à faire ici, et puisque vous ne semblez pas disposée à coopérer et que je ne peux pas enlever de points moi même, je me tournerai vers quelqu'un d'autre. En l'occurrence il se tourna vers Rogue avec un large sourire affiché. Professeur Rogue, auriez vous l'amabilité de corriger cette petite enquiquineuse pour moi ?

Harry allait protester mais avant que lui ou Rogue aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione reprit la parole toujours calmement mais avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous en prendre au professeur McGonagall. Davis se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione, et celle-ci poursuivit. Ma présence ici n'a rien à voir avec les anciennes patrouilles des préfets. Je suis venue chercher Harry pour le ramener à la Tour de Gryffondor et lui permettre de rentrer dans notre Salle Commune car il n'a pas le mot de passe.

-C'est absurde, le Professeur McGonagall peut s'en charger.

-Je pense qu'Harry a suffisamment fais perdre de temps au professeur McGonagall aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas trouvé que c'était une idée absurde quand je lui en ai fais part et qu'il m'a donné son accord. Je suis donc au regret de vous annoncer que bien que cela aurait autant plu au Professeur Rogue qu'à vous d'enlever des points à Gryffondor, ça n'arrivera pas ce soir.

Davis avait maintenant les lèvres pincées, une grande impatience se lisait dans son regard mais il gardait toujours une voix mielleuse très désagréable.

-Je doute que le directeur vous ait donné une telle autorisation de vous promener dans les couloirs, seule, simplement pour venir chercher Mr Potter et pour le ramener avec vous.

-Si vous avez des doutes aucune personne ici ne peut y faire quoi que ce soit.

-Très bien, nous n'avons qu'à monter pour demander confirmation.

-Si vous voulez faire perdre du temps au directeur libre à vous, personnellement je lui ai demandé son autorisation et il me l'a accordé. Si vous voulez aller lui demander allez-y, vous pourrez de toute façon nous rattraper dans les couloirs de l'aile nord si par miracle le professeur Dumbledore vous donnait une version différente de la mienne, mais j'en doute fortement.

Hermione se tourna rapidement vers Rogue, qui ne semblait pas vouloir ajouter quoi que ce soit. Visiblement il croyait ce qu'elle disait, il savait que jamais elle n'aurait osé inventer un mensonge simplement pour venir chercher Harry. Malefoy lui bouillonnait de colère, quant au professeur McGonagall, elle avait un grand sourire dessiné sur les lèvres, ravie que quelqu'un remette l'Auror à sa place.

-Vient Harry on y va maintenant. On a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, on a un double cours de Métamorphose demain matin.

Harry passa devant tout le monde et alla derrière Hermione en regardant Davis d'un œil mauvais mais avec un rictus au coin des lèvres.

-Qu'est ce que vous regardez comme ça Potter, dit-il d'un air mauvais, de la colère dans la voix ? Visiblement il ne supportait pas d'avoir été remis à sa place par une élève.

Harry allait répondre mais Hermione leva son bras qui le frappa au torse pour l'inciter à ne rien faire et rien dire.

-Inutile de vous énerver, il s'agit d'un simple regard. Harry est un piètre Occlumens, le professeur Rogue avec qui vous semblez partager une opinion similaire à son égard pourra vous le confirmer et il est évident qu'il est tout aussi mauvais Legilimens. Et les sortilèges informulés sont au programme seulement en 6e année, nous ne les avons pas encore abordés, vous n'avez donc rien à craindre d'un simple regard.

-Je n'ai rien à craindre d'élèves de 6e année tout court. Inutile de vous croire plus intelligente que vous ne l'êtes Miss Granger.

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de souhaiter une bonne nuit aux professeurs Rogue et McGonagall de façon polie avant de se tourner et de partir en tirant Harry par le bras. Une fois dans la Salle Commune, ils virent que Ron les avaient attendu, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Harry leur raconta ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, puis c'est Hermione qui lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé avec l'Auror.

-Cet homme est vraiment détestable. Il se croit tout permis ici simplement parce qu'il est mandaté par Scrimgeour.

-Tu l'as bien remis à sa place en tout cas Hermione !

-Oui mais ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Je pense que c'est une mauvaise chose qu'il nous ait à l'œil mais je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça sans rien dire.

-Tu vois que c'est difficile de tout garder pour soi quand on a quelqu'un qui nous énerve en face.

-Ne me compare pas à toi Harry. Moi j'ai su garder mon calme alors que toi tu t'es battu en duel.

-Tu n'as pas sorti ta baguette uniquement parce que c'est un Auror et qu'il y avait des professeurs. Sinon tu aurais fais comme moi.

-Il a raison Hermione. Et puis, même si tu as gardé ton calme au final le résultat est le même.

-Oui sans doute. En tout cas il faudra qu'on soit très prudent à partir de maintenant, ce Davis ne m'inspire rien de bon. Je vais me coucher et vous devriez faire la même chose vous deux, le double cours de Métamorphose va être difficile demain matin.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Un double cours de Métamorphose demain matin, lança Ron horrifié ? Mais c'est pas possible ils peuvent pas nous mettre ça dès le lundi matin. Tu rigoles n'est ce pas Hermione ? Hermione ? HERMIONE ?

Mais elle était déjà montée dans le dortoir des filles. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la mine déconfite de Ron et ils montèrent tous les deux dans leur dortoir à leur tour. Tout le monde dormait déjà et une fois en pyjama, Ron ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir non plus. Harry resta un moment allongé sur le dos, dans son lit, sans trouver le sommeil et quand enfin il réussit à se détendre, sa nuit fut remplie de cris, d'éclairs verts, de rire froid et de sang. Il vit des mains ensanglantées, sans savoir à qui elles appartenaient. Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre et tout au fond il y avait un miroir. Ce n'est qu'en s'en approchant qu'il vit que les mains et les avant bras couverts de sang étaient les siens. Pourtant il ne ressentait aucune douleur, et il comprit que c'était parce que ce sang n'était pas le sien. En regardant son reflet dans le miroir, il ne reconnu pas son visage, beaucoup trop pâle, avec de grands cernes et surtout un sourire mauvais. Son reflet murmura quelque chose mais il n'entendit pas ce qu'il disait. Il le répétait plusieurs fois mais sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche et avant qu'il ait pu essayer de deviner en lisant sur ses lèvres, il fut réveillé par Ron qui venait de lui lancer un oreiller au visage.

-Debout là dedans ! J'ai vérifié sur les emplois du temps qu'on nous a donné à Hermione et à moi, et ce n'était pas une blague, on a bien un double cours de Métamorphose ce matin. On va avoir besoin d'un méga petit déjeuner ! Habille toi, je t'attends dans la Salle Commune.

Harry lui sourit mais son sourire disparut à l'instant même où Ron se tourna pour descendre. Il se frotta le front au niveau de sa cicatrice et commença à se préparer en se promettant de ne jamais parler de ce rêve à quiconque.


	12. Le Prétendant d'Hermione

CHAPITRE DOUZE : LE PRÉTENDANT D'HERMIONE

Il y avait beaucoup d'effervescence dans la Salle Commune quand Harry descendit enfin. De nombreux Gryffondors étaient attroupés devant le tableau d'affichage et Harry n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit. Finalement c'est Ron qui s'approcha de lui pour lui expliquer.

-Apparemment il y a un Auror qui va venir pour nous donner des cours de Camouflage. C'est l'une des épreuves qu'ils demandent à l'examen pour entrer au bureau des Aurors, tu te souviens Tonks nous en avait parlé !

-C'est vrai ? Ça a l'air génial et ça nous sera très utile !

-Oui et on sera en petit comité, du coup on devrait progresser très vite. Le cours n'est ouvert qu'aux élèves de 6e et 7e années parce qu'apparemment on va apprendre des techniques de magie très avancées.

-Est ce que tu sais qui va s'occuper de donner cet atelier de Camouflage ?

-L' Auror s'appelle William Findsbery d'après le message affiché. Mais ça ne me dit absolument rien. J'enverrai un message à papa pour lui demander s'il peut m'en dire plus. Mais s'il est autorisé à venir à Poudlard c'est que Dumbledore lui fait confiance.

-Oui je suppose.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de Dumbledore. Il avait encore en tête la désagréable discussion de la veille au soir et il en voulait toujours au directeur.

-Est ce que tu sais quand auront lieu ces cours? demanda Harry. On va devoir s'organiser aussi pour l'équipe de Gryffondor.

-Non ce n'est pas précisé. Mais tu sais, c'est au capitaine de l'équipe de se charger du planning de recrutement normalement.

-Oui il faudra qu'on aille voir Angelina rapidement.

-Heu Harry, Angelina est de la même année que Fred et Georges, elle a fini ses études.

-QUOI ? Il s'était passé tellement de choses cet été et également depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard qu'il n'avait même pas pensé au fait que l'équipe de Gryffondor n'avait plus de capitaine. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire alors ?

-Je ne sais pas trop comment ça se passe pour choisir le capitaine. Je suppose qu'il y a un vote.

-Mais il n'y a presque plus personne de l'équipe d'origine à Poudlard!

-Dans ce cas je pense que la place te revient !

-Moi ?

-On ira voir ça avec McGonagall un peu plus tard. Et Davis va donner un cours aussi apparemment, qui vient en complémentarité avec le cours de Rogue. Ça a l'air plutôt sympa ce qu'il propose !

-Tu envisages d'aller à son atelier ?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Parce qu'il est détestable voilà pourquoi !

-On déteste Rogue et pourtant on va à son cours.

-Oui mais c'est le Cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, on a pas le choix.

-Je pense que ça pourrait être très utile de suivre le cours de Davis, plus on apprend de chose et mieux se sera.

-Écoute Ron…

-Ça suffit Harry. C'était Hermione qui venait de s'approcher des deux, elle venait de descendre du dortoir des filles et elle les avait entendu discuter. Je pense que Ron devrait aller à ce cours.

-Comment ?

-Merci, je suis content que tu penses comme moi.

-Mais enfin Hermione, Davis est louche tu l'as dis toi même. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse lui faire confiance.

-Oui et c'est justement pour ça que Ron doit y aller. Comme ça il pourra garder un œil sur Davis et ça nous sera très utile.

-Tu vois, lança Ron à l'intention d'Harry. La question est close.

-Mais ça ne fera pas trop pour toi? demanda-t-il.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Et ben avec l'atelier de Davis, celui de l'autre Auror et le Quidditch. Tu comptes postuler pour le poste de gardien non ?

-Oui bien sûr ! Mais on a moins de cours cette année donc ça devrait aller. Et puis Hermione nous aidera pour les devoirs, hein Hermione ?

-Ne compte pas là dessus ! Cette année vous vous débrouillez.

Ron rigola et partit vers la sortie de la Salle Commune. Il rencontra en chemin Dean Thomas avec qui il commença à discuter.

-Harry, il faut qu'on soit très prudent avec Ron cette année.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par être prudent ?

-Tu ne l'as pas vu cet été quand je suis arrivée au Terrier. Tu sais, c'est difficile pour lui. Presque tous les Weasley sont des membres actifs de l'Ordre du Phénix, ça veut dire que ce sont des sorciers doués et qu'ils sont reconnus pour leurs talents magiques. Et c'est pas toujours facile pour lui d'être à nos côtés.

-Parce que tu es la sorcière la plus brillante de cette école et que moi…ben moi.

-Tu es l'Élu – elle avait dit ça tout bas pour que personne ne l'entende – oui c'est ça Harry. Je pense que Ron fait un complexe d'infériorité et qu'il a besoin lui aussi de prouver sa valeur. C'est pour ça qu'il veut absolument suivre l'atelier de Davis je pense. Essaye de ne pas être trop dur avec lui !

-Entendu !

Ils sortirent à leur tour de la Salle commune et rejoignirent Ron et Dean pour descendre et aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il y avait également beaucoup d'effervescence dans la Grande Salle, visiblement la majorité des élèves étaient contents de retrouver Poudlard après l'été qu'ils avaient passé, plein d'angoisse, d'anxiété et de peur. Ils savaient qu'ici, avec la présence de Dumbledore, des professeurs et des Aurors, ils ne risquaient rien. Le trio s'assit à la table des Gryffondor tandis que Dean alla s'installer un peu plus loin, près de Ginny. Ron le suivit du regard un moment et quand il vit qu'ils ne se bécotaient pas, l'air satisfait il se servit des œufs et du bacon.

-Ron, tu pourrais arrêter de les scruter du regard comme cela chaque fois qu'ils sont ensemble. Tu disais toi même que tu avais accepté Dean depuis qu'il avait sauvé Ginny sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-J'ai dit que je _tolérais_ le fait qu'il sorte avec ma sœur, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais sauter de joie s'ils s'embrassent en public.

-Ginny est une grande fille, elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

-Je suis son grand frère, et le seul qui reste à Poudlard. C'est normal que je l'aie à l'œil.

Hermione soupira et attrapa le numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'un hibou venait de lui apporter. Comme tous les matins, de nombreux oiseaux entrèrent en tourbillonnant dans la Grande Salle en déposant lettres et présents à leurs destinataires. Ron reçu également une lettre que lui avait envoyé Mrs Weasley.

-Qu'est ce que ta mère raconte? demanda Harry.

-Attends je ne peux pas encore le savoir.

Harry ne comprenait pas mais il vit Ron passait sa baguette magique en prononçant plusieurs mots qu'il ne reconnu pas comme étant des incantations. L'encre sur le parchemin qui formait le message se mit à bouger, les premiers mots qui étaient écris disparurent et de nouveaux se formèrent pour laisser apparaître le véritable message qu'avait écrit Mrs Weasley.

-Waouh ! C'est impressionnant comme système.

-C'est surtout indispensable. Normalement maman n'écrit pas de choses importantes sur l'Ordre et je ne suis pas censé le faire non plus, ni parler de toi mais elle préférait qu'on mette en place ce système.

-Et je pense qu'elle a raison, lança Hermione. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de parents ont eu la même idée.

Harry regarda avec plus d'intérêt ce qui se passait dans la Grande Salle. La plupart des autres élèves étaient également penchés sur leur parchemin, certains prononcés un enchainement de mots sans logique sauf certainement pour celui qui les disait, et d'autres avaient recours à d'autres stratagèmes comme le lui confirma Ron.

-Oui je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de familles qui utilisent des écritures cryptées, des codes de lecture et d'écriture ou encore des parchemins ensorcelés où le véritable message s'affiche une fois que le destinataire a écrit le mot qu'il faut au bon endroit. Tous les moyens sont bons pour ne pas se faire repérer par l'ennemi.

-Je ne comprends pas, lança Harry. Il suffit de ne rien écrire d'important voilà tout. Et puis tous les élèves ne comptent pas des sorciers membres de l'Ordre ou travaillant pour le Ministre parmi leurs proches.

-Il ne s'agit pas seulement de cela Harry, rétorqua Hermione. Ici on est tous à l'abri grâce aux sorciers chargés de notre sécurité et aux dispositifs mis en place autour du château. Mais même sans qu'ils soient membres de l'Ordre ou employés du ministère, les gens ont peur d'être suivi par les Mangemort, kidnappés, torturés ou tués. C'est pour ça qu'ils utilisent ce genre d'astuce pour annoncer par exemple qu'ils vont à tel endroit, ou qu'ils se trouvent avec telle personne. Tout le monde ici a quelqu'un à l'extérieur à qui il tient et qui est susceptible d'être en danger.

-Oui enfin, presque tout le monde, précisa Harry d'un air triste.

Depuis que Sirius était mort, il ne connaissait plus personne à l'extérieur de Poudlard pour qui il avait de l'affection.

-Oh Harry je suis désolée je ne voulais pas…

-C'est pas grave. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tout le monde agit de cette façon.

Apparemment il n'y a qu'à la table des Serpentard que personne ne paniquait réellement en ouvrant son courrier. En effet l'ambiance était bien plus joviale à leur table, surtout depuis que les hiboux et les chouettes étaient arrivés et que la plupart des élèves des trois autres maisons étaient devenus livides en voyant tomber devant eux une lettre, appréhendant quelles nouvelles ils allaient pouvoir lire. Une fille à la table des Serdaigle commença à sangloter puis finit par sortir de la salle en trombe, en pleurant, plusieurs filles sur ses talons essayant de la réconforter. Harry lui n'y porta pas plus d'importance que cela car il était en train de regarder Malefoy qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle. Ce dernier le regardait lui aussi puis finit par sortir, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, lança Hermione.

Le trio se leva mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du Professeur McGonagall à leur niveau.

-Potter, attendez un instant, dit-elle. Mr Weasley, Miss Granger je ne vous retiens pas, je suis sûre que des premières années seraient ravis d'obtenir un peu d'aide pour savoir où se trouvent les salles de classes. Je vous retrouverai à l'étage de l'enseignement des métamorphoses plus tard.

Tout deux s'éloignèrent et Harry écouta ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

-Potter, comme vous le savez, l'équipe de Gryffondor n'est pas du tout opérationnelle pour le début du Championnat cette année. Vous et Miss Bell êtes les seuls de l'ancienne équipe avec plus d'un an d'ancienneté encore présents à Poudlard.

-Oui je suis en courant Professeur.

-Très bien, vous ne verrez donc pas d'inconvénient à devenir capitaine de l'équipe à partir de cette année.

-Non mais, et Katie ?

-Miss Bell m'a elle même annoncé qu'elle préférait que ce soit vous le capitaine. Vous acceptez cette fonction donc ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Parfait. Vous serrez donc chargé de trouver un nouveau gardien, deux batteurs et deux poursuiveurs. Je vous conseille de trouver les nouveaux joueurs d'ici à début Octobre que vous ayez le temps de tous vous entraîner pour le premier match de la saison.

-Entendu.

Il savait qu'elle allait maintenant aborder la question des deux semaines de retenue qu'elle lui avait infligé la veille et c'est précisément ce qu'elle fit.

-En ce qui concerne vos deux semaines de retenue, elles auront lieu les lundis, mercredis et vendredis soirs ainsi que les week-end au soir pour les deux semaines à venir, et ce à partir de ce soir.

-Et qu'est ce que je devrai faire, demanda Harry sans grand entrain ?

-Vous vous occuperez d'aider Madame Pince à mettre en ordre tous les documents et les livres qu'elle vous demandera de classer et de mettre sur les étalages. Vous irez la rejoindre à chaque fois après votre repas du soir.

-Très bien.

-Vous pouvez y aller maintenant. Je vous verrai pour votre premier cours avec moi dans un instant.

Il sortit enfin de la Grande Salle, toujours furieux d'être victime de cette injustice puisqu'il écopait de deux semaines de retenues alors que Malefoy, lui, était tranquille. Mais il se dit finalement que mettre des livres sur des étagères et classer des papiers, c'était toujours mieux que récurer de vieux chaudron crasseux ou aider Gilderoy Lockhart à répondre à ses admiratrices. Quand il arriva devant la salle de cours de Métamorphose, Ron et Hermione n'était pas encore là. Il s'installa dans un coin un peu reculé de la salle, il n'avait envie de parler à personne. Quand le professeur McGonagall entra à son tour, il ressentit à nouveau cette sensation de haine qu'il avait déjà eu la veille au soir pour Rogue et il dû se concentrer pour ne pas se laisser submerger. Son regard suivi le professeur jusqu'à son bureau, quand il entendit une voix familière derrière lui. Sa colère se dissipa et quand il se tourna, il vit Luna Lovegood qui se tenait devant lui.

-Salut Harry !

-Salut Luna.

Il était soulagé de voir que le cours de Métamorphose était commun avec les Serdaigle, il n'aurait pas supporté de voir le visage de Malefoy.

-Est ce que je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? J'ai oublié mon manuel de Métamorphose et je sais que si je m'installe à une autre table toute seule, personne ne voudra se mettre en binôme avec moi, et je devrais demander un livre au professeur McGonagall alors qu'elle a horreur de ça.

Harry regarda légèrement derrière elle, vers la porte d'entrée mais Ron n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se montrer tout de suite, il lui était donc difficile de dire non à la jeune fille. Mais après tout, Luna était son amie et elle était particulièrement douée en Métamorphose, travailler avec elle pour ce premier cours lui serait sans doute utile. Il la regarda à nouveau et lui sourit.

-Oui bien sûr, assied toi.

-Merci c'est très gentil ! J'ai confondu mon manuel de Métamorphose avec celui de Sortilèges ce matin.

-Il n'y a pas de souci on va travailler tous les deux avec le mien. Il sorti son livre de son sac et le posa au milieu de la table.

Le cours était sur le point de commencer quand Ron et Hermione arrivèrent enfin. Ils s'excusèrent auprès du professeur McGonagall, apparemment il y avait eu du chahut dans les couloirs et ils avaient dû séparer plusieurs élèves. Ron chercha Harry du regard mais quand il vit que Luna était déjà assise près de lui, il lui fit en signe signifiant qu'il s'excusait pour le retard puis il alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la pièce, près d'Hermione.

-Bien, puisque tout le monde est là nous allons pouvoir commencer ! Si vous êtes dans cette classe, c'est que vous avez brillamment réussi votre examen de Métamorphose aux BUSES, en obtenant un Effort Exceptionnel ou bien un Optimal pour quelques uns d'entre vous. Aussi, je préfère vous prévenir, le niveau des cours cette année va largement augmenté, et c'est une nouvelle forme de métamorphose que vous allez apprendre pour vos deux dernières années d'études à Poudlard. Vous allez avoir besoin de travail et de rigueur pour réussir les exercices et les devoirs que je vous demanderai tout au long de l'année, je vous conseille donc d'être particulièrement attentif, et ce, dès aujourd'hui. Vous l'avez sans doute constaté, vos cours de Métamorphose, contrairement aux années précédentes, sont organisés par bloc de doubles cours qui durent 4h, car il vous faudra beaucoup plus de temps pour assimiler les connaissances de bases que nous verrons à chaque fois en début de cours, avant le début des travaux pratiques.

Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit dans la salle. Le Professeur McGonagall avait toujours réussi à capter l'attention de ces élèves dans ses classes mais cette fois-ci, c'était quelque peu différent. Tous avaient toujours trouvé les cours de Métamorphoses comme les cours les plus difficiles de l'école, et entendre leur professeur leur annoncer que le niveau de difficulté allait considérablement s'accroître cette année les laisser sans voix. La plupart étaient déjà en état de stress en pensant seulement au temps que leurs prendraient leurs devoirs.

-Jusqu' à aujourd'hui, vous avez travaillé sur les métamorphoses de petits objets en objets plus complexes, voire sur des métamorphoses d'animaux ou de végétaux en objet ou inversement et comme je le disais, vous avez très bien réussi. À partir de maintenant, nous passons à un autre niveau de magie, avec la métamorphose d'êtres vivants en d'autres êtres vivants ayant des aptitudes différentes.

Un tonnerre d'exclamation se fit entendre dans la salle alors que les élèves commençaient à parler entre eux et le professeur McGonagall mit quelques minutes à rétablir le calme dans sa classe.

-Cette forme de magie est très complexe, car il est difficile de créer des êtres avec une multitudes d'organes convenablement et c'est sur cela que nous allons travailler une bonne partir de l'année.

Une élève de Serdaigle leva la main et McGonagall lui donna la parole.

-Mais professeur, la métamorphose d'un être vivant en un autre n'est elle pas plus simple que les métamorphoses que nous avons déjà effectué, d'objets inanimés en êtres vivants ?

-Non Miss Barton, c'est une idée reçue que beaucoup de sorciers ont. Mais en réalité, la difficulté n'est pas le changement d'un être vivant en un autre, mais le changement en un être vivant qui n'a pas les même caractéristiques, ni les même aptitudes. Vous verrez rapidement qu'il vous sera plus facile d'apprendre à transformer une théière en tortue, plutôt que de transformer une souris, qui est un animal terrestre, en oiseau ou bien en poisson. En parlant de changer une souris en poisson, se sera le thème du cours d'aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela que vous avez un bocal remplit d'eau au milieu de votre bureau, que vous partagerez avec votre binôme. Je pense cependant que vous n'en aurez pas l'utilité aujourd'hui car avant cela, vous devrez réussir à transformer votre souris. Comme je le disais précédemment, ce type de métamorphose est complexe car il ne s'agit pas seulement de transformer une souris en quelque chose qui ressemble à un poisson. Si vous vous concentrez trop sur l'aspect, votre poisson ne pourra pas survivre car vous n'aurez pas recréé toutes ses capacités. Une souris ne peut pas respirer sous l'eau, et pour la transformer convenablement vous devrez effectuer une métamorphose parfaite. Elle agita sa baguette magique et une petite caisse avec une demi douzaine de souris apparut devant chaque élève. Sortez vos manuels de Métamorphose et lisez le premier chapitre. Il vous donnera la marche à suivre et l'incantation pour cette métamorphose. Si vous arrivez à transformer votre souris en poisson, dépêchez vous de le déposer dans le bocal. Vous pouvez commencez.

Pendant près d'une demi heure, on aurait pu entendre les mouches voler dans la salle de classe. Tous les élèves étaient concentrés sur leur manuel, tentant de déchiffrer tant bien que mal les explications et les instructions de l'auteur. Harry aussi avait beaucoup de mal à emmagasiner autant d'informations si complexes, et il comprit rapidement comme le reste de ses camarades que le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas extrapolé en disant que cette année, le cours de Métamorphose leur donnerait du fil à retordre. Les premières incantations commencèrent à s'élever des différents bureaux qui composaient la classe et n'importe quelle personne qui serait entrée dans la salle de classe à ce moment du cours serait restée sans voix. Les élèves essayaient tant bien que mal de retenir la formule très difficile qui permettait la métamorphose, s'injuriant eux-mêmes à chaque fois qu'ils se trompaient. Quelques souris commencèrent à disparaître au bout de 3h de cours, mais seulement pour laisser place à des êtres difformes et le professeur McGonagall devait sans cesse passer dans les allées, pour redonner leur forme originale aux souris avant qu'elles ne meurent sur les bureaux.

Les élèves se rendirent compte également que cette forme de magie leur demandait beaucoup d'énergie, et beaucoup furent à bout de force avant la fin du cours. Ils décidèrent donc de se replonger dans leurs manuels en attendant de reprendre leur souffle. C'est ce que Luna fit également, en demandant à Harry la permission de s'approprier son manuel un instant pour mieux se concentrer, et il accepta car il avait encore assez de forces pour faire quelques essais. Le meilleur résultat qu'il avait obtenu jusqu'à maintenant était de donner à sa souris, une peau pleine d'écailles à la place de ses poils, et des yeux globuleux. Il releva la tête pour regarder ce que faisait les autres, certains avaient obtenu plus ou moins le même résultat. Ils avaient cependant tenté de les mettre dans leur bocal mais leur souris se noyait aussitôt et ils devaient les ressortir.

En balayant la salle du regard, Harry tomba sur le professeur McGonagall et, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, sa colère monta à nouveau. Il serra sa baguette magique qu'il tenait dans la main alors qu'une sensation étrange l'envahit et que sa vue commença à se brouiller. Il se força à détourner son regard et se focalisa sur sa souris, en brandissant sa baguette une énième fois avant de prononcer l'incantation. La souris sembla être parcouru de spasmes puis après quelques étincelles elle se transforma en poisson d'un bleu éclatant. Ce dernier avait encore un peu de fourrure, et toujours une longue queue de souris mais il s'agissait bien d'un poisson qui sautillait sur le bureau.

-Super Harry ! Tu as réussi ! Met le dans l'eau, s'exclama Luna.

Il attrapa le poisson et le mit dans son bocal et alors qu'il tombait au fond il commença à onduler et à virevolter dans l'eau. Les élèves aux alentours se tournèrent vers lui et le professeur McGonagall s'avança également.

-Félicitations Mr Potter, votre poisson n'est pas parfait mais au moins il nage.

Le petit poisson fit quelques tours de bocal puis, alors que personne ne s'y attendait, il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui même avant de commencer à couler comme s'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. McGonagall tapota sa baguette et il recommença à nager, il n'avait cependant plus de fourrure ni de longue queue, c'était un poisson parfait.

-Ses branchies étaient encore un peu fragiles mais c'est du très bon travail, je vous félicite.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, une autre détonation se fit entendre au bout de la salle, elle venait du bureau de Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière déposa à son tour son poisson dans le bocal et comme celui d'Harry, il nagea un instant avant de commencer à se noyer. Là encore, McGonagall le transforma complètement pour qu'il puisse survivre dans l'eau et la cloche annonçant la fin du cours finit par retentir.

-C'est très bien Mr Potter et Miss Granger, 30 points pour Gryffondor. Vous pouvez tous y aller, je vous conseille de vous diriger directement vers la Grande Salle pour aller prendre un très bon déjeuner, vous en aurez besoin pour récupérer avant vos cours de cet après-midi. Il est impératif que vous vous entrainiez cette semaine, je veux voir de meilleurs résultats au prochain cours.

Les élèves s'activèrent pour ranger leurs affaires et aller rapidement dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Après avoir salué Luna, Harry rejoignit Ron et Hermione en dehors de la classe.

-Félicitations Harry, lança Hermione ! Tu as fais d'énorme progrès en Métamorphose, c'est la première fois que tu me devances comme ça !

-Oui mais bon c'est toi qui reste toujours la plus douée de nous tous, je pense que j'ai eu de la chance c'est tout.

Il ne leur raconta pas la sensation étrange qu'il avait eu en voyant McGonagall, avant de réussir la transformation de sa souris.

-Ne soit pas si modeste ! Toi aussi Ron tu t'es amélioré, tu étais sur le point de faire apparaître un poisson également.

-Te fatigue pas Hermione, je sais que je suis pas au même niveau que vous deux mais je vais travailler dur et jeudi j'y arriverai.

Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle et prirent un bon déjeuner, avant de se diriger vers le deuxième étage pour un double cours de Sortilèges, qui s'avéra tout aussi difficile que celui de Métamorphose.

-Ohlala ! J'en peux plus ! Ce n'est pas possible de se mettre à travailler sur nos devoirs dès le premier jour après un double cours de métamorphose et un double cours de Sortilèges, lança Ron ! Je suis exténué.

-Au moins cette année on a pas d'examens. Souviens toi un peu de comment étaient les révisions pour les BUSE l'année dernière !

-Je me souviens oui ! Comment oublier l'effroyable planning d'examens que Hermione nous avait préparait et qui ne cessait de nous crier dessus quand on reportait des révisions ?!

-Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? C'est bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas encore revenue de son cours d'Arithmancie.

-Aucune idée. De toute façon c'est l'heure du dîner. On la retrouvera dans la Grande salle.

Ils allèrent tous les deux déposer leurs affaires dans leur dortoir et sortirent de la Salle commune. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les couloirs, et ils se frayèrent un chemin tant bien que mal jusqu'à arriver au Grand Escalier. Ron agrippa le bras de Harry et il l'entraîna dans un coin à l'écart.

-Ron, mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Regarde, c'est Hermione !

Sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de leur manège, Harry s'écarta du petit muret qui les cachait lui et Ron pour voir ce qui se passait un peu plus loin. Près d'une salle de classe, Hermione était en pleine conversation avec un garçon dont il ne pouvait pas voir le visage.

-Tu sais qui sais, demanda Ron ?

-Bien sûr que non enfin, il est de dos on ne peut pas voir son visage.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-Comment ça, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Hermione est assez grande, elle peut discuter avec qui elle veut.

-Mais enfin Harry tu vois bien qu'elle ne fait pas que discuter, ils flirtent tous les deux.

-Tu es sérieux là ? Ginny je veux bien comprendre parce que c'est ta sœur, mais Hermione…

-Quoi ? Ça ne te fait pas bizarre à toi ? C'est vrai on a toujours était tous les trois, se serait étrange si elle sortait avec un garçon.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Je suis bien sorti avec Cho et ça n'a rien changé à notre amitié à tous les trois. Si elle veut sortir avec ce type, du moment que c'est un garçon bien je ne vois pas ce qu'on aurait à redire.

Ron n'ajouta rien mais continua de les regarder, très curieux.

-Tu sais à mon avis Ginny a raison.

-Quoi, demanda Ron en se tournant finalement vers Harry ?

-Tu devrais vraiment essayer de te trouver une copine au lieu de t'occuper des histoires de cœur des autres !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Allez viens, on y va !

Ils longèrent le couloir sans aller voir Hermione qui ne les aperçut pas et ils purent enfin s'installer à la table des Gryffondor. Curieusement, le repas n'avait pas encore été servi et une fois que tous les élèves furent entrés, chacun faisant apparaître son nom dans les air en franchissant les portes comme se serait le cas toute l'année, ils comprirent pourquoi il n'y avait aucun met sur les tables. En effet, Dumbledore venait de se lever et tous se tournèrent vers lui, curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait annoncer. Hermione venait de s'asseoir près de Ron mais ni lui ni Harry ne parlèrent du garçon avec qui elle était car Dumbledore allait commencer à parler.

-Bonsoir à tous. J'espère que votre première journée s'est bien passée. Avant que nous ne commencions notre repas j'aimerais vous annoncer une chose importante. Comme vous avez pu le voir grâce aux messages affichés dans vos salles communes respectives, en complément de vos cours généraux et obligatoire, vous aurez la possibilité de suivre d'autres ateliers qui seront animés par deux Aurors. Monsieur Davis, que certains ont déjà vu patrouiller ici sera chargé de vous faire un cours complémentaire à celui du Professeur Rogue. Cela vous donnera plus de temps pour pratiquer vos sortilèges et donc vous donner la capacité de progresser plus vite.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva des quatre tables, ce qui rompit avec le silence qu'il y avait toujours lors des discours de Dumbledore. Ce dernier leva les mains en souriant pour demander un retour au calme et tous se turent de nouveau.

-Je vous annonce cependant que le Professeur Rogue n'en sera que plus exigeant dans ses propres cours si vous avez la possibilité grâce à Mr Davis de pratiquer vos sortilèges davantage. Ce dernier m'a d'ailleurs chargé de vous dire que vous connaîtrez le planning détaillé de ce qu'il a l'intention de travailler avec vous dès le premier cours. Pour les 6e années qui ont des cours sur les sortilèges informulés au programme de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il s'agit là d'une façon spéciale de pratiquer la magie que va leur apprendre le Professeur Rogue et qu'au début ils vont retravailler sur les sortilèges les plus simples. Par conséquence, vu qu'ils doivent continuer à progresser dans l'apprentissage classique de la magie, il leur est obligatoire de suivre le cours de Mr Davis sauf s'ils ont obtenu un O à leur BUSE dans cette matière. Je vous précise également que cet atelier aura lieu le mercredi matin, ici même dans la Grande salle, après le petit déjeuner. Concernant l'autre atelier, il sera également donné par un Auror du nom de William Findsbery comme vous le savez déjà, et il n'est ouvert en revanche qu'aux élèves de 6e et 7e année. Il aura lieu le vendredi soir, dès la semaine prochaine et ceux qui souhaitent s'inscrire devront le faire directement auprès de Mr Findsbery lors de la première séance. Je vous souhaite maintenant à tous, un très bon appétit.

Les différents plats apparurent enfin et tout le monde commença à se servir copieusement. Harry également, bien qu'il soit légèrement agacé.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, demanda Ron ?

-Tu as entendu ce qu'il vient de dire !? L'atelier de Camouflage commence vendredi prochain. Et je serai encore en retenue ! Tout ça c'est à cause de McGonagall ! Cette vieille chouette m'a mis en retenue alors que Malefoy lui est repartit sans rien !

-Harry ça suffit ! C'est toi qui t'es battu en duel, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même, lança Hermione les sourcils froncés, furieuse qu'il parle ainsi de la directrice de Gryffondor.

-Et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas grave, ajouta Ron. On aura qu'à inscrire ton nom pour l'atelier et tu iras voir Findsbery le vendredi d'après en lui disant que tu as loupé la première séance. Il n'y a rien de grave, tout se passera comme sur des roulettes.

-Oui, sûrement.

Il n'était lui même pas convaincu en disant cela. Il lui suffit de regarder à la table des professeurs pour sentir à nouveau la colère monter. Il était en colère contre McGonagall, qui plaisantait tranquillement avec le Professeur Davenport, contre Rogue installé plus loin semblant se délecter de sa nouvelle position de sorcier émérite, en pleine conversation avec Davis et également contre Dumbledore qui avait ouvertement pris la défense de Rogue et de Malefoy en écoutant à peine ce qu'il disait. Il était tellement absorbé dans sa contemplation de la table des professeurs qu'il n'entendit pas tout de suite Ron changer de sujet.

-Au fait Hermione, c'était qui le type avec qui on t'a vu tout à l'heure ?

Elle s'étouffa à moitié en buvant une gorge de jus de citrouille et toussa plusieurs fois avant d'arriver enfin à parler, les joues toutes rouges sans que Harry et Ron ne sachent si c'était à cause du sujet abordé ou bien de son quasi étranglement.

-Comment ?

-On t'a vu avec un type en venant ici, on voulait juste savoir qui s'était vu qu'on ne le connaît pas. Il est avec toi en cours ?

Elle hésita un instant, la dernière (et première) fois qu'elle était sortie avec un garçon c'était avec Victor Krum et Ron avait passé son temps à se moquer d'elle. Cette fois cependant, il ne semblait pas y avoir de moquerie dans sa façon de parler.

-Oui. On suit le même cours d'Arithmancie mais il est en 7e année. C'est juste que, vu qu'on n'est pas beaucoup à suivre ce cours, ils ont regroupé les 6e et 7e année. Il s'appelle Matthew McKenzie.

-Son nom ne me dit rien. Il est dans quelle maison, demanda Ron très curieux contrairement à Harry ?

-À Serdaigle. Il va également poser sa candidature pour jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

-Ah bon, à quel poste, demanda Harry qui était soudain plus intéressé ?

-Heu…et bien. Hermione devient encore plus rouge avant de répondre. Au poste d'attrapeur.

-QUOI, s'exclama Ron ?! Mais enfin Hermione, ça va être l'adversaire direct de Harry s'il est choisi.

-Ça je le sais bien merci. Ça ne te dérange pas Harry n'est ce pas ? Que je fréquente l'attrapeur de Serdaigle ?

-Non pas du tout. Je suis moi même sorti avec Cho alors qu'elle occupait ce poste.

-Oui c'est ce que je me suis dit, ajouta précipitamment Hermione. Mais tu étais amoureux alors ce n'était pas la même chose. Et puis de toute façon, pour l'instant, Matthew et moi on vient juste de faire connaissance.

-Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, même si tu sors avec lui ça ne me dérange pas. Du moment que toi tu es heureuse avec lui.

-Oh merci Harry ! Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le remercier et se servit à nouveau à manger. Et puis de toute façon, il n'a pas encore été choisi comme attrapeur.

-C'est vrai, dit Ron. Ca peut être à nouveau Cho.

-Non Cho ne se représente pas cette année. C'est Matthew qui me l'a dit.

-En tout cas tu as de la chance que Harry soit si compréhensible. Moi à sa place je n'aurai pas réagi si bien, finit par dire Ron.

-Oui mais tu n'es pas à sa place.

Le dîner se termina presque une heure plus tard. Ron et Hermione se levèrent pour vérifier que tous les élèves de Gryffondor allaient bien vers la Salle Commune, sauf Harry qui prit le chemin de la Bibliothèque.

-On se voit plus tard !

Le bruit des élèves discutant dans les couloirs s'atténua peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus que les bruits de ses pas sur la pierre froide su sol. Il arriva enfin devant la porte principale de la Bibliothèque, qui était grande ouverte.

-Ah Mr Potter, vous voilà. Venez par ici je vous pris.

Madame Pince avait toujours l'air aussi lugubre que d'habitude. Elle portait ce soir là de grande lunette à la monture épaisse qui lui donnait un air encore plus sévère. Harry la suivit jusqu'à un coin de la pièce où les étagères étaient vides, avec devant elles plusieurs piles d'ouvrages.

-Bon et bien voilà. Ces livres viennent tous d'être inscrits dans le registre de l'école. Il n'y a plus qu'à les installer sur les étagères pour que les élèves puissent les emprunter. Vous allez les ranger par thématiques centrales et en fonction du nom de famille de l'auteur en commençant par la gauche. Par exemple, « Périple à travers la Transylvanie : ma rencontre avec les créatures de la nuit» d'Ignacio Stroudmore et « Pratiques discriminantes à l'égard des créatures partiellement humaines, Vol III : les Vampires » de Samuel Mordicus traitent tous les deux des vampires, et vous devez mettre le second avant le premier puisque le M vient avant le S. Vous avez des questions ?

-Heu…non. Ca devrait aller.

-Bien. Inutile de vous préciser que si vous abîmez, dégradez, pliez ou autre un seul de ces livres, les conséquences seraient dramatiques pour vous.

-Entendu.

-Je vous précise également que ça ne sert à rien de tenter de faire sortir un livre d'ici sans avoir signé la fiche d'emprunt. Si vous essayez, je le saurai.

Harry n'ajouta rien et elle commença à partir mais elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

-Ah…et, vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, cela va de soit. Donnez moi votre baguette, vous la récupérerez une fois votre tâche terminée.

À contre cœur il lui laissa sa baguette magique et elle ajouta avec un petit sourire :

-L'échelle est juste là.

Elle lui pointa un des coins d'une bibliothèque puis s'en alla. Harry tenta pendant les quatre heures qui suivirent de s'y retrouver parmi les nombreux volumes qui s'étalaient devant lui. Parfois il avait des doutes car le titre de l'ouvrage n'était pas clair alors il devait feuilleter l'ouvrage ou du moins la table des matières pour savoir de quoi il parlait, ce qui lui faisait perdre beaucoup de temps. Il en était à la moitié et venait de terminer les livres traitant de la condition des elfes de maisons – n'ayant nullement été surpris de voir qu'Hermione les avaient tous emprunté en vérifiant les fiches d'emprunts par curiosité – quand il entendit des voix s'élever de derrière le mur de la Bibliothèque. Normalement il n'aurait pas dû être en mesure d'entendre quoi que ce soit mais une des portes annexes qui se trouvait près des étagères qu'il organisait et qui donnait sur un petit couloir menant aux troisièmes étages était ouverte. Les personnes qui parlaient ne pouvaient pas le voir, et Harry non plus ne pouvait pas savoir qui s'était jusqu'à ce que les deux se remettent à parler et qu'il reconnaisse clairement la voix de Rogue et de Malefoy.

-Ça suffit, laissez moi tranquille !

-Je veux seulement vous aider Drago. Laissez moi vous aidez comme vous m'avez aidé ce soir là.

-Non, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi !

-Si au contraire, je peux vous aider ! Il vous suffit de me faire confiance. Je suis de votre côté.

-Non laissez moi ! Vous ne comprenez pas que c'est pour me punir ? Parce que mon père a échoué l'année dernière. Je suis le seul à pouvoir ramener l'honneur de ma famille, et c'est ce que je ferai en faisant ce qu'il m'a demandé.

-Vous avez encore le choix, il n'est pas trop tard.

-Ça suffit arrêtez ! Vous n'arriverez pas à entrer dans mon esprit. Il m'a formé à l'Occlumencie. Et arrêtez de vous mêler de ma vie ! Vous n'avez plus aucune autorité sur moi. Ni sur aucun autre de vos élèves de toute façon. La seule raison qui fait que vous êtes toujours accepté comme Directeur de Serpentard, c'est qu'à part une poignée d'élèves, les plus radicaux ne sont pas revenus à Poudlard.

Rogue n'ajouta rien et pendant un moment Harry n'entendit rien d'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'une troisième voix se fasse entendre, puis une quatrième qu'il reconnu comme étant celles de Davis et du Professeur Flitwick.

-Professeur Rogue, et…Mr Malefoy. Tiens donc. Vous incitez vos élèves à se balader la nuit Severus, demanda Davis ?

-Non pas du tout. Mr Malefoy m'accompagnait pour m'aider dans une certaine affaire. C'est un préfet et même s'il n'a plus de patrouilles à effectuer, il peut sortir de sa Salle commune le soir s'il est accompagné par un enseignant.

-Vous aidez ? À quoi faire ?

-J'ai des livres et des ingrédients à récupérer à la Bibliothèque.

-Et vous ne pouvez pas faire comme tout le monde et les réduire pour tous les porter facilement ?

-Ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on peut réduire, dit-il avec un peu d'impatience dans la voix.

-Bien, bien je vois. Je vous en prie, je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre. Professeur Flitwick, vous étiez en train de faire votre ronde ?

-En réalité j'allais également à la Bibliothèque pour récupérer une commande.

-Très bien, dans ce cas allons y tous.

Harry faillit tomber à la renverse. Si Davis apprenait qu'il les avait espionné, même sans le vouloir, il ferait sûrement en sorte qu'il soit en retenue une année entière. Il fut soulagé de les entendre s'éloigner de la petite porte annexe pour aller vers la porte principale, là où se trouvait le bureau de Madame Pince. Sans un bruit il s'éloigna du couloir et alla vers une étagère un peu plus loin, une qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé à organiser. Il était plus proche du bureau de la bibliothécaire mais en entrant le groupe ne pourrait pas le voir et surtout il était assez loin de l'autre entrée et ainsi, ils ne pourraient pas savoir qu'il les avait entendu.

-Ah je vous attendais. Filius, votre commande est arrivée. Et Severus, j'ai également préparé ce que vous m'aviez demandé. Vos livres et tous vos ingrédients sont arrivés en même temps. Je suppose que Mr Malefoy est là pour vous aider.

Harry resta immobile, en respirant à peine. Avec un peu de chance ils ne sauraient même pas qu'il était là, mais c'était sans compter sur Madame Pince.

-MR POTTER, dit-elle très fort pour attirer son attention ce qui fit sursauté Flitwick ! Harry sursauta aussi car il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'appelle. Vous devez avoir un grand sac en cuir et un livre enveloppé dans du papier sur le meuble près de là où vous êtes. Amenez les moi !

-Monsieur Potter est ici, demanda Flitwick ?

-Oui, il est en retenue.

-Mais, Irma, ajouta-t-il, il est près d'une heure du matin.

-Ah vraiment ? Tiens donc, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Avec tous ces livres à classer je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

Harry ne suivit pas le reste de la conversation. Il était trop occupé à tenter de porter le sac en cuir que Madame Pince lui avait demandé de ramener. Il essaya toutes les façons mais il n'y avait rien à faire, le sac lui semblait peser une tonne. Il entendit finalement la bibliothécaire soupirer avant d'ajouter.

-Mr Potter, mais enfin qu'est ce que vous attendez ?

Harry se résigna à laisser le sac et apporta finalement seulement le livre enveloppé qui devait sûrement être pour Flitwick. Quand Harry arriva à leur niveau, le professeur de Sortilèges avait l'air très gêné. Harry regarda ensuite une fraction de seconde Rogue avant de se tourner vers Davis qui venait de s'adresser à lui.

-Vous êtes là Mr Potter. Je vois que Minerva a bien tenu son engagement.

Harry ne répondit rien, et continua de le regarda d'un œil mauvais avant de se tourner vers Madame Pince quand elle lui adressa la parole.

-Et le sac du professeur Rogue ? Vous pensez peut-être qu'il va venir ici tout seul ?

-Je n'arrive pas à le soulever.

-Comment? dit elle surprise.

-Je n'arrive pas à le soulever, dit-il plus fort d'une voix agacée.

-Vous n'arrivez pas à faire un simple sort de Lévitation Mr Potter, demanda Davis une pointe de moquerie dans la voix ? Ça alors, j'espère que les journaux se trompent sinon nous sommes vraiment dans de beaux draps.

Il faisait clairement référence au fait que Harry était considéré comme l'Élu. L'allusion de l'Auror ne plut guère à l'intéressé qui commença à s'énerver.

-Je maîtrise le sortilège de Lévitation depuis que j'ai 11 ans, quand j'ai contribué à terrasser un troll des montagnes adulte. Et si je n'arrive pas à soulever ce stupide sac c'est simplement parce que je n'ai pas ma baguette.

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots en se tournant de nouveau vers Madame Pince qui comprit aussitôt ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Mince, c'est vrai. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit la baguette de Harry qui lui reprit des mains rapidement. Excusez moi Mr Potter, j'avais oublié. De toute façon votre retenue est terminée pour ce soir, je vais m'occuper de tout cela, vous pouvez y aller. Nous nous revoyons mercredi soir.

Absolument pas enchanté par cette annonce, Harry contourna son bureau mais Davis l'interrompit une dernière fois.

-Je suis sûr que avez profité de votre retenue ici pour feuilleter quelques livres et parfaire votre culture Mr Potter. Est ce que vous avez appris des choses intéressantes ?

Harry se tourna et le regarda puis il regarda Rogue qui était resté étonnement silencieux et enfin Drago. Il ne les quitta pas du regard en répondant.

-Rien que je ne sache déjà. Mais même si je voulais en parler, personne ne me prendrait au sérieux.

Il voulait que Drago et surtout Rogue sachent bien que si Dumbledore et les autres étaient dupes, ce n'était pas son cas et qu'il comptait bien faire éclater la vérité sur leur compte, tôt ou tard. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Ne faites pas de détour pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor, j'ai des Aurors qui patrouillent partout et ils m'informeront du moindre écart.

C'est la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de pouvoir enfin sortir de la Bibliothèque. Il se dépêcha de retourner à la salle commune et comme il s'y attendait, Hermione et Ron étaient restés à l'attendre.

-Ca va mon vieux ? Ta retenue a duré une éternité !

-Oui, soit disant Madame Pince n'avait pas vu l'heure passer.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fais faire ?

-Seulement du classement et installer des livres sur les étagères.

-J'espère que tu as tout fait comme il fallait Harry, lança Hermione. Il n'y a rien de plus énervant que de ne pas trouver un livre qui n'est pas rangé à la bonne place.

-Hermione, tu pourrais être un peu plus compatissante avec lui !

-Je me répète, j'estime que la décision du professeur McGonagall était juste et que Harry a eu la punition qu'il méritait. Comme ça à partir de maintenant il fera plus attention.

Harry ne répondit rien, de toute façon il était trop fatigué pour argumenter à propos de quoi que ce soit. Il n'allait pas non plus aborder le cas de Malefoy puisqu'il savait qu'ils ne le croiraient pas. Ils allèrent tous se coucher et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Harry s'endormit rapidement et passa une nuit paisible sans cauchemars.


	13. La Remise en Cause de la Prophétie

CHAPITRE TREIZE : LA REMISE EN CAUSE DE LA PROPHÉTIE

Le lendemain matin, avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner, Harry déposa une note d'informations dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor annonçant qu'il était le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et qu'à ce titre il était chargé de recruter les nouveaux joueurs. Les élèves avaient jusqu'à fin septembre pour inscrire leur nom sur la feuille en précisant le poste où ils voulaient jouer, puis les sélections auraient lieu début octobre, ce qui leurs laisserait ensuite largement le temps de s'entraîner pour leur premier match de la saison fin novembre.

L'estomac bien remplit, le trio se dirigea vers les cachots pour suivre leur cours de Potions et pour la première fois Harry n'avait aucune appréhension. Il savait qu'il allait retrouvé Rogue comme professeur le jeudi suivant en Cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et même s'il avait été atterré quand il l'avait appris, il s'était finalement dit qu'il préférait avoir le professeur qu'il détestait le plus à Poudlard dans une matière où il excellait. Contrairement aux cours de Potions, Harry était extrêmement doué dans la nouvelle matière enseignée par Rogue et même s'il savait que ce dernier trouverait toujours un moyen de lui faire des réflexions, ça ne serait pas sur son niveau médiocre. Il ne savait rien des sorts informulés mais il avait l'intuition qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à s'en sortir, il avait déjà montré des facilités à apprendre le sortilège du Patronus ou bien à lutter contre le sortilège de l'Imperium.

Quand les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard entrèrent dans le grand cachot, ils ne reconnurent d'abord pas la pièce. La salle de classe de Potions qui avaient toujours été froide et humide s'était transformée en une magnifique pièce circulaire aux murs de pierres brutes, illuminée par les nombreuses torches aux reflets bleus et chauffée par le grand feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée qui se trouvait près du bureau et que Rogue ne s'était jamais donné la peine d'allumer.

-Bonjour à tous, et bienvenus à votre premier cours de Potions de l'année. Comme vous le savez, je suis le Professeur Davenport et c'est moi qui vous enseignerez ce cours cette année. Installez vous par groupe de quatre autour des tables rondes que j'ai installé et sortez votre manuel ainsi que vos ustensiles.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, chacun restant avec des membres de sa maison, et le trio s'installa bientôt rejoint par Neville.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une Potion complexe dont vous avez déjà entendu parler certainement, le Veritaserum. Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît, poursuivit le professeur Davenport face à l'agitation qui était apparut dans sa classe. Quelqu'un peut me dire quels sont les effets de cette potion ?

Comme toujours, la main d'Hermione se leva avant même que le professeur ait fini sa question, et c'est donc elle qui fut interrogée.

-Le Veritaserum est un puissant sérum de vérité. N'importe quel sorcier qui en ingurgite ne serait ce que quelques gouttes ne peut s'empêcher de livrer ses secrets les plus enfouis. Il ne peut pas mentir ni refuser de répondre aux questions qu'on lui pose quand il est sous les effets de cette potion. Son usage est également soumis à des restrictions par le Ministère de la Magie.

-Parfait Miss Granger, 10 points pour Gryffondor. Vous n'avez donc pas à vous en faire, je ne testerai pas vos préparations sur vos camarades de classe, soyez tranquilles. Elle agita sa baguette magique et la marche à suivre pour la préparation du Veritaserum s'inscrivit au tableau. Je vous conseille de lire attentivement ces instructions, ensuite allez dans l'arrière salle pour prendre vos ingrédients et commencez à vous mettre au travail. La préparation de cette potion prendra un mois, je les mettrai donc sous scellez dans mon armoire avec vos noms inscrits dessus et vous la continuerez à chaque cours. Cette potion est très complexe, elle est généralement enseignée en dernière année mais je suis sûre que vous vous en sortirez. Vous pouvez commencer.

Le début du cours se passa dans le silence le plus total, car tous les élèves étaient extrêmement concentrés sur les indications qu'ils devaient suivre, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face à ce nouveau professeur. Elizabeth Davenport les mis cependant à l'aise très rapidement, leur donnant des conseils ou faisant des blagues en passant entre les tables. L'ambiance dans le cachot n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient connu pendant 5 ans, pour le plus grand plaisir des élèves qui prenaient enfin plaisir dans ce cours. Malgré la difficulté de la préparation, la plupart des élèves, surtout de Gryffondor, semblaient beaucoup plus détendus, à commencer par Neville. Harry aussi fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'il arrivait à mieux se concentrer en l'absence de Rogue, ce qui n'était pas le cas de certains garçons qui semblaient trouver plus d'intérêt à contempler leur nouveau professeur plutôt que de se plonger dans la découpe de leurs racines ou de leurs herbes magiques.

Le cours passa rapidement, et à la fin, tous allèrent déposer leurs potions sur le bureau du professeur Davenport avec une étiquette portant leur nom pour qu'elle puisse ensuite les enfermer à clé dans son armoire. Ils rangèrent tous leurs affaires, après avoir pris le temps de noter l'intitulé du devoir qu'elle leur avait donné à faire pour la semaine d'après, et commencèrent à sortir du cachot en parlant du cours qu'ils venaient d'avoir et surtout du résultat qu'ils allaient obtenir une fois leurs potions terminées.

-C'était génial, lança Ron quand ils eurent franchis la porte de la salle de cours. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça d'un cours de Potions mais sincèrement c'était super intéressant. On aurait du avoir le professeur Davenport depuis le début ça aurait été bien mieux.

-Si on avait eu le professeur Davenport depuis le début, tous les garçons de cette école auraient eu un piètre niveau en Potions. Vous semblez avoir tellement de mal à vous concentrer en sa présence.

-Mais non ne dit pas n'importe quoi on arrive à se concentrer. Mais c'est juste qu'elle est très belle. Ça me rappelle un peu quand Fleur Delacour et les élèves de Beauxbatôns étaient là. Je suis sûre que le professeur Davenport a du sang de velane dans les veines.

-Ah bon parce qu'il faut forcément être une velane pour être belle, lança Hermione avec un regard noir ?

-Mais non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. Mais enfin tu n'es pas d'accord, ce cours était quand même bien mieux que tous les cours qu'on a eus avec Rogue ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Rogue était vraiment désagréable et détestable mais il était quand même d'un niveau bien supérieur au professeur Davenport. Elle a beaucoup de connaissances aussi mais ça se voit qu'elle n'est pas aussi douée que Rogue.

-Et ben moi en tout cas son niveau me convient bien. C'est pas vrai Harry ?

-Si je suis d'accord. Et puis du moment que je peux éviter de voir Rogue dans ses cachots me rabaisser et chouchouter Malefoy ça me convient très bien.

-En parlant de Malefoy, ajouta Hermione, vous l'avez vu tout à l'heure pendant le cours ? Il était très pâle…

-Et alors! lança Harry avec un certain agacement dans la voix. Tu t'intéresses à son état maintenant ?

-Bien sûr que non, inutile de t'énerver contre moi ! C'est toi qui disais que tu le soupçonnais de servir Voldemort. Et si c'est le cas et bien je pense qu'on devrait faire attention à son humeur et son état, ça pourrait nous donner des indices.

-Tu me crois alors maintenant, à propos de ce que j'ai dis sur lui ?

-Et bien, je ne suis pas encore convaincue à 100% mais je pense qu'il ne faut laisser de côté aucune piste.

Ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier menant aux cachots et ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Matthew McKenzie. Il salua Hermione avec un grand sourire, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir ici et commença à rougir.

-Oh, bonjour Matthew, tu vas bien ?

-Ça va merci, je me prépare pour mon premier cours de Potions. Vous en venez non ? Apparemment le professeur Davenport est géniale, surtout comparé au professeur Rogue, ce qui n'est pas très difficile cela dit.

-Oui son cours était fantastique, très intéressant.

Ron rigola à la réponse d'Hermione alors qu'elle n'avait pas semblé si emballée 5 minutes plus tôt et McKenzie se tourna vers lui et Harry. C'est la première fois que les deux amis le voyaient si distinctement. Il faisait à peu près la taille de Ron, et avait des cheveux châtains, des yeux bleus avec des reflets gris et un sourire qui devait rarement quitter ses lèvres. Hermione avait un peu plus parlé de lui au petit déjeuner, et ils savaient que c'était un élève brillant, l'un des plus intelligents de sa maison, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, et qu'il avait énormément d'amis à l'école.

-Je te présente Harry et Ron.

-Oui je vous connais déjà, de réputation. Toi tu es Harry Potter bien sûr, tout le monde te connaît. Je suis content de te rencontrer.

Harry lui serra la main et il apprécia que le jeune homme ne scrute pas avec insistance sa cicatrice comme tout le monde le faisait en lui parlant pour la première fois.

-Et toi tu es Ron Weasley, Hermione m'a beaucoup parlé de toi aussi. Et je connaissais également tes deux frères, Fred et Georges. Je t'ai vu joué comme gardien l'année dernière, t'a été impressionnant contre notre équipe ! J'espère pouvoir me mesurer à vous cette année, en entrant dans l'équipe.

Ron rougit mais avait l'air très fier quand il lui serra la main à son tour.

-Oui Hermione nous a dit que tu allais poser ta candidature au poste d'attrapeur.

-Oui c'est ça. Les sélections commencent dans deux semaines, j'espère que ça ira.

-Je suis sûre qu'ils te choisiront, lança Hermione !

-Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu as raison. Je vous laisse je ne voudrais pas être en retard pour mon premier cours. On se voit plus tard Hermione ?

-Oui bien sûr !

-J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer tous les deux. On aura l'occasion de parler plus longuement une prochaine fois.

Il les salua et s'engouffra dans l'escalier qui descendait pendant que eux continuèrent leur chemin.

-Alors comment vous le trouvez, demanda finalement Hermione ?

-Il a l'air plutôt sympa, lança Harry ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

-Très très sympa, ajouta Ron. J'espère quand même que c'est Gryffondor que tu soutiendras quand on jouera contre Serdaigle !

-Bien sûr quelle question ! Mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'en voudra de toute façon. Je vous laisse, j'ai un cours d'études des Runes. Vous devriez aller à la Bibliothèque pour commencer le devoir que le professeur Davenport nous a donné.

-Quoi ? Ça non ! Moi je préfère aller m'entraîner au stade pour les sélections.

-Et toi Harry, tu vas travailler à la Bibliothèque ?

-Alors là certainement pas ! J'y ai déjà passé toute ma soirée d'hier et je dois recommencer demain. Pas question que j'y aille aujourd'hui.

-Très bien faites comme vous voulez. Elle s'éloigna et disparut au détour d'un couloir.

-Du coup ça te dirait de venir au stade avec moi, demanda Ron ? Comme ça tu pourras m'aider en me lançant des souaffles. Se sera plus simple que si je dois les ensorceler.

-Ouais ça me va !

Ils retournèrent jusqu'au dortoir pour enfiler leur tenue et passèrent toute la fin de la matinée ainsi qu'une grande partie de l'après-midi au stade pour que Ron puisse s'entraîner et avoir une chance d'entrer dans l'équipe. Comme l'avait dit McKenzie plus tôt, il avait été impressionnant durant le match contre le Serdaigle mais ni Ron ni Harry n'avait oublié à quel point il avait été déstabilisé lors du match contre les Serpentard à cause de leur chanson, ni les 14 buts qu'il avait encaissé lors du match contre Poufsouffle. Au bout de plusieurs heures, Harry commençait à fatiguer mais Ron ne voulait pas s'arrêter et ce fut seulement à l'approche de leur cours de botanique qu'il accepta finalement de redescendre sur la terre ferme et rentrer au château.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement et le lendemain matin arriva enfin l'atelier de Davis. Comme à leur habitude, les élèves étaient descendus pour prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Et ce n'est que quelques instants avant le début des cours que l'Auror apparut pour prendre la parole.

-Bonjour à toutes et à tous. J'espère que vous êtes en forme car comme vous le savez, l'atelier que je mets en place cette année en complémentarité avec les cours du professeur Rogue commence aujourd'hui, et plus précisément ce matin. J'ai fais circulé quatre feuilles, une pour chaque table ici représentant les maisons et j'aimerais que ceux qui ont l'intention de suivre cet atelier y inscrive leur nom. Après réflexion avec le directeur, nous avons choisi d'ouvrir ce cours aux élèves à partir de la cinquième année car les autres n'auront pas le niveau. Et je vous rappelle également que les 6e année sont obligés de le suivre, sauf pour ceux qui ont eu un O à leur examen de BUSE l'année dernière. Est ce que quelqu'un a une question ? Non ? Très bien dans ce cas, ceux qui sont inscrits restent avec moi, les autres vous pouvez aller en cours ou vaguer à vos occupations.

Tout le monde dans la salle commença à s'activer et Harry se rendit rapidement compte que la majorité des élèves des 5e au 7e années avaient décidé de suivre l'atelier de Davis mais après tout il trouvait ça normal. C'était un Auror, un sorcier expérimenté qui avait de grandes connaissances et les élèves pensaient sans doutes qu'ils pourraient apprendre beaucoup de choses à ses côtés. Lui même aurait apprécié suivre un cours donné par un Auror si Davis n'avait pas été si détestable. Harry se demanda également comment il pourrait gérer autant d'élèves mais il vit entrer d'autres Aurors qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui étaient sûrement là pour l'assister dans sa tâche. Davis récupéra les feuilles des inscrits et commença à passer dans les allées comme ses collègues et les professeurs pour déplacer les tables et les bancs. Ron alla rejoindre Dean, Ginny et Neville tandis que Harry et Hermione prenaient la direction de la sortie avant que Davis ne les interrompe. Ils firent demi tour et virent un sourire mauvais dessiné sur son visage alors que d'autres élèves et les professeurs se tournèrent vers eux. Il regarda la feuille d'inscriptions des Gryffondors puis lança :

-Je vois que vous n'allez pas m'honorer de votre présence Mr Potter.

-Non en effet. Croyez bien que j'en suis désolé, ajout-a-t-il ironiquement sans que Davis y prête attention.

-Et vous ne vous êtes pas inscrite non plus Miss Granger.

-C'est exact.

-Puisque vous êtes en 6e année, j'espère pour vous que vous avez obtenu un O à votre BUSE.

-Sinon on se serait inscrit puisque c'est obligatoire pour les 6e année qui n'ont pas eu cette note, lança Hermione, toujours de façon très calme mais légèrement agacée.

-Mais même s'il n'est pas obligatoire, il est fortement conseillé. Vous risquez de prendre du retard pour l'année prochaine et le passage de vos ASPIC.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous en faire pour nous, on a largement le niveau pour obtenir nos ASPIC.

-Est ce que je peux savoir pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas inscrit ? Il se tourna en premier lieu vers Hermione.

-J'ai déjà 10 matières cette année et la dose de travaille à côté qui va avec. Je n'ai pas le temps de prendre un atelier qui dure plusieurs heures comme cela en plus.

-Et vous Mr Potter ?

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, pendant un instant il hésita mais finalement il pouvait dire la vérité, vu qu'il avait obtenu un O, il pouvait se dispenser de cet atelier.

-Je vais déjà suivre un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec un professeur qui me déteste et qui va me rabaisser. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en suivre un deuxième, surtout si ce n'est qu'une pâle copie de l'original.

Harry le vit se pincer les lèvres, visiblement l'Auror bouillonnait intérieurement et ne supportait pas qu'on le traite de pâle copie comparé à Rogue. L'espace d'un instant il crut qu'il allait s'énerver et lui crier dessus mais finalement, il sourit à nouveau et lança :

-Je vois. De toute façon c'est peut-être mieux que vous ne soyez pas là pour ce que j'ai prévu aujourd'hui.

-Comment ça ?

-Oh vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Sortez d'ici maintenant.

Sans en savoir plus Harry sortit, suivit d'Hermione. Il était curieux de savoir ce que Davis avait voulu dire mais il ne regrettait pas de ne pas s'être inscrit, déjà parce qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de suivre un cours avec lui, et aussi parce que vu qu'il n'avait pas de cours de la journée il avait prévu de reprendre le livre de métamorphose et de s'entraîner enfin convenablement à la transformation en animagus. Mais c'était sans compter sur Hermione qui lui proposa d'aller à la bibliothèque pour faire leur devoir de Potions. Harry hésita un instant à la laisser y aller seule mais finalement il devrait faire ce devoir tôt ou tard et le mieux c'était de le faire en compagnie d'Hermione pour qu'elle puisse l'aider. Et puis, s'il arrivait à le finir avant midi il pourrait toujours commencer son apprentissage à devenir animagus l'après midi. Ils allèrent tous les deux à la Bibliothèque mais finalement, ils ne finirent leur devoir qu'aux alentours de 14h. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans la Salle Commune et y trouvèrent Ron assis à une table en train de discuter de façon très animée avec Neville, Dean et Ginny.

-Ah vous voilà enfin, lança-t-il ! Où est ce que vous étiez ?

-On était en train de travailler à la Bibliothèque, répondit Hermione.

-Ça s'est bien passé avec Davis alors ?

-Si ça s'est bien passé ? C'était génial, s'écria Dean ! Vous auriez du voir la démonstration qu'il nous a faite en début de cours, c'était impressionnant.

-Il vous a fais travailler quoi ?

-Les réflexes principalement. Il nous as dis que c'était pas tout de savoir lancer plusieurs sorts, qu'ils soient puissants ou non, et qu'il fallait également apprendre à percevoir le danger, ce qui se passe autour de nous et à réagit en conséquence pour avoir plus de chance de ne pas se faire toucher en premier, et surtout de ne pas toucher des camarades si on est pris dans un combat à plusieurs.

-Il nous a mis par groupe et il nous a bandé les yeux, continua Ginny. Et ensuite il a demandé à ceux sans bandages de jeter des sortilèges après leur avoir lancé un sort d'insonorisation pour qu'on n'entende pas où ils se trouvaient et pour qu'on bloque les sorts sans voir d'où ils venaient.

-Ouais c'était incroyable, lança enfin Neville. Pratiquement personne n'a réussi et ce qui était marrant c'est que les plus doués n'étaient pas forcément les 7e année. Il voulait justement démontrer qu'il n'y a pas que la puissance qui compte, qu'on peut tous apprendre à se défendre car on est tous en danger et que…Il s'arrêta net et ses joues virèrent aux rouges quand il croira le regard de Harry.

-Et que quoi, demanda ce dernier ?

Neville était très mal à l'aise. Il se leva et ramassa ses affaires en ajoutant :

-Heu, non rien. Tu sais c'est pas vraiment important. Je suis désolé il faut que j'y aille, j'ai promis au professeur Chourave de l'aider cet après-midi.

-On doit y aller aussi, lança Dean en se levant tout comme Ginny. On va s'entraîner pour les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch.

Ils sortirent tous les deux également de la Salle Commune et Harry se tourna vers Ron.

-Mais enfin pourquoi ils partent comme ça ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Et ben, poursuivi Ron en vérifiant que personne ne pouvait les entendre. En fait avant de commencer l'atelier, Davis nous a un peu parlé.

-Ah oui et de quoi a-t-il parlé, demanda Harry de plus en plus agacé ?

-Il a parlé de la Gazette, du retour de Tu-sais-qui et…et de toi.

-De moi ?

-Il nous a dit que le but de l'exercice c'était qu'on apprenne tous à se défendre, parce qu'il ne faut pas croire ce qu'il y a dans la Gazette. Il dit que le fait que tu sois l'Élu c'est du n'importe quoi, et qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu puisses vaincre Tu-sais-qui. On ne doit pas se reposer sur ça mais se préparer à se battre.

-Alors là je n'en reviens pas, s'écria Hermione ! Comment a-t-il osé affirmer cela ici. Dumbledore ne l'a pas mis au courant pour la prophétie ?

-Comment veux-tu que je sache ce que Dumbledore lui a dit, répondit Harry énervé? Il ne m'a presque pas donné de nouvelles cet été et je ne l'ai toujours pas vu mise à part lundi soir pour l'incident avec Malefoy. Mais de toute façon je m'en fiche, tant mieux s'il pense cela et qu'il le dit à tous les élèves. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde me regarde avec un air compatissant chaque fois que je passerai dans un couloir ou que j'entrerai dans une salle.

-Non Harry, tu ne comprends pas, c'est une très mauvaise chose. Davis est en train de faire ce qu'on ne doit absolument pas faire, se diviser. En disant à tout le monde que tu n'es pas l'Élu il clame tout haut ce que beaucoup pense et c'est dangereux.

-Et pourquoi ça, demanda Ron ?

-Mais enfin tu ne comprends pas Ron ? Regarde un peu toute la protection qui a été mise en place cet été à partir du moment où Harry est arrivé à l'Ordre du Phénix, et à la protection qu'il y a aujourd'hui à Poudlard. Tu crois vraiment que c'est une coïncidence ? Non ! S'il y avait cette protection cet été et s'il y a autant d'Aurors cette année à Poudlard c'est parce que Voldemort cherche à tuer Harry et que Harry est ici.

-Je suis désolé de créer toute cette gêne, et que l'assassin de mes parents cherche à me tuer à mon tour, lança Harry plein de mépris et d'amertume !

-Harry il ne faut pas que tu le prennes comme ça, dit Hermione. Essaye de comprendre. Dumbledore n'a pas affirmé explicitement que tu es l'Élu mais il a fait venir tous ces Aurors et c'est ce qui montre qu'il croit que c'est vrai.

-Bien sûr qu'il le croit.

-Oui mais c'est bien le seul ! Essaye de te mettre à la place de la communauté magique. Tu-sais-qui est le sorcier le plus craint de tous les temps, il a commis des atrocités par le passé et maintenant qu'il est de retour il recommence. Qu'est ce que toi, un garçon de 16 ans tu pourrais faire contre lui ?

Elle vit que Harry allait rétorquer qu'il avait quand même combattu plusieurs fois Voldemort et qu'il n'était pas bête ni empoté.

-Aussi doué sois-tu dans certaines matières et à un certain niveau, et peu importe les fois où tu t'es retrouvé en face de lui, crois tu avoir le niveau magique suffisant pour le combattre et gagner ? Tu nous a dis toi même que l'année dernière, quand on a commencé nos réunions, tu n'avais pas exagéré en disant que tu avais eu de la chance. Et même si ce jour là j'ai dis que tu 'étais modeste tu nous as confirmé que tu avais un niveau de magie bien en dessous de Voldemort. En nous racontant son duel avec Dumbledore au Ministère. Même si peu de gens auraient réussi tout ce que tu as accompli, tu ne fais clairement pas le poids.

-Ca je le sais bien Hermione ! Mais je n'ai pas choisi d'être là où j'en suis, ni qui je suis. Et si la prophétie dit que je dois vaincre Voldemort, c'est que je dois le faire.

-Bien sûr. Mais personne n'a entendu cette prophétie à part Dumbledore qui te l'a répété.

-Mais pourquoi les gens ne veulent-ils pas croire Dumbledore ? C'est exactement comme l'année dernière !

-Non justement, lança Hermione ! Cette fois les gens ne croient pas Dumbledore car même s'il a fais venir les Aurors, il n'a pas annoncé qu'il pensait que tu étais l'Élu, et il n'y a aucune preuve. Les seuls propos à ce sujet, ils viennent de certains journalistes qui travaillent à la Gazette du Sorcier. Souviens toi que les gens ont été dupé et manipulé par le journal l'année dernière, quand il affirmait que Voldemort n'était pas de retour. Aujourd'hui les gens ne veulent plus se faire avoir et veulent se forger leur propre opinion.

-Moi il y a un truc que je ne comprends toujours pas, demanda Ron. C'est pourquoi c'est une mauvaise chose que Davis ait dit que Harry n'était pas l'Élu ? Justement comme le dit Harry il n'en sera que plus tranquille.

-Non au contraire, les gens vont commencer à se rebeller.

-Se rebeller ? Et pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Et bien ça peut être pour n'importe quoi. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient envoyer des hiboux de menaces et de plaintes à Dumbledore et au Ministre en demandant pourquoi il y a autant d'Aurors à Poudlard alors que de plus en plus de gens se font attaquer ou kidnapper par les Mangemorts ou d'autres créatures.

-Mais les gens ne vont pas envoyer ce genre de message ! C'est pour la protection de leurs enfants que ce système est mit en place.

-Ah oui vraiment ? Mais Poudlard a déjà de nombreuses protections qui ont été renforcées, et puis il y a Dumbledore ici. Tout le monde reste persuadé que Voldemort n'attaquera pas l'école si Dumbledore est là. Sa défaite au Ministère de la Magie en Juin a fait la Une et personne ne risque d'oublier ça.

-Dans ce cas ils vont penser…

-Que les Aurors sont uniquement là pour Harry, et que si ce n'est pas l'Élu il n'y a pas de raison de les laisser à Poudlard alors qu'ils pourraient aider d'autres gens ailleurs.

Harry se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, n'en revenant pas de ce que Hermione était en train de lui dire. Il aurait pensé qu'après le début d'année horrible qu'il avait passé l'année dernière, quand personne ne croyait au retour de Voldemort, cette fois il allait être tranquille mais non. L'annonce de Davis ce matin allait avoir de très grandes répercussions et beaucoup d'élèves risquaient de mal réagir. Harry se sentit dans un premier temps très mal, après tout, peut-être que les gens avaient raison. Même si la prophétie annonçait qu'il était l'Élu il n'avait peut-être pas besoin d'autant de protection à Poudlard quand Dumbledore était là. En pensant à Dumbledore, la colère monta à nouveau en lui. Comment pouvait-il laisser Davis raconter toutes ses choses ici, et surtout comment pouvait il le laisser sans nouvelles, sans nouveautés concernant la prophétie et ce qu'il devait faire ?

-Harry tu ne devrais pas trop te torturer l'esprit. Je pense que si tout se passe comme ça c'est que Dumbledore l'avait prévu. Mais tu devrais quand même demander à le voir, ça pourra t'aider et te soulager d'en parler avec lui.

-Il m'a dit qu'il me contacterait quand il aurait du nouveau.

En prononçant ces mots, il se demanda cependant intérieurement, pourquoi le directeur tardait tellement à le convoquer pour qu'ils commencent ensemble les séances dont il avait parlé l'année dernière.


	14. Premiers Émois

CHAPITRE QUATORZE : PREMIERS ÉMOIS

Les hypothèses d'Hermione se confirmèrent dès le lendemain matin. Déjà dans les couloirs, Harry remarqua qu'on le dévisageait bizarrement, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux regards qu'on lui lança quand il entra dans la Grande Salle. Visiblement, le discours de l'Auror Davis la veille avait eut son petit effet mais Harry fut soulagé de voir que les chuchotements et les regards de ses camarades ne l'atteignaient pas plus que cela. Il avait eu de quoi se forger depuis les deux dernières années, quand presque toute l'école l'avait critiqué pour être devenu le 4e Champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et bien sûr l'année dernière quand ils avaient remis en cause sa version des faits à propos du retour de Voldemort. Dans cette histoire, c'était Dumbledore qui devait être le plus à plaindre, Harry n'osait imaginer le nombre de courrier qu'il avait du recevoir. Il se tourna vers la table des professeurs pour apercevoir le directeur mais il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas présent.

Finalement, les chuchotements cessèrent quand les hiboux et les chouettes s'engouffrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour apporter le courrier. Les élèves s'activaient toujours pour déchiffrer les messages qu'ils recevaient, mais depuis le début de la semaine, l'ouverture du courrier était accompagnée de cris ou bien de sanglots, suivis de plusieurs élèves sortant en trombe de la salle. C'est à ce moment là que Harry prenait un peu plus conscience de la situation du monde des sorciers, en comprenant que les élèves de Poudlard vivaient dans une sorte de bulles qui ne les tenaient éloignés qu'en partie des préoccupations du monde extérieur. Bien sûr Harry ne recevait pas du tout de courrier, ses parents et le seul interlocuteur qu'il avait eu régulièrement étaient morts tous les trois, il ne pouvait pas recevoir de courrier annonçant de mauvaises nouvelles. Lui et Hermione étaient cependant inquiets dès que Ron ou Ginny recevaient quelque chose mais jusqu'à maintenant il n'y avait rien eu d'alarmant.

-Des nouvelles importantes Hermione? demanda Ron alors que la jeune fille parcourait la Gazette du Sorcier depuis un moment.

-Non, rien de bien nouveau. À part que les dernières personnes ayant été touchées par les Scalpeurs sur le Chemin de Traverse cet été sont mortes. Il n'y a pas eu de nouvelles attaques, et ils ne savent toujours pas d'où viennent ces créatures ni comment contrer leurs effets.

-C'est tout de même bizarre qu'on ne sache pas! lança Ron.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? Je ne sais pas trop. Ce sont de nouvelles créatures que personne n'avait jamais vues avant. À ton avis, combien de temps il a fallu à l'inventeur du Patronus pour comprendre le fonctionnement des Détraqueurs et mettre au point le sortilège ? Ou combien de combinaison d'ingrédients ont été essayées avant de trouver le composition de la potion Tue Loup qui atténue les effets de la pleine lune sur les loup garous ? Les choses qui nous paraissent évidentes et plus ou moins simples aujourd'hui ont dû donner du fil à retordre à ceux qui ont travaillé dessus. Il ne faut pas en vouloir aux guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste ni aux sorciers du Ministère.

-Oui tu as sûrement raison.

-Sûrement.

-Oui oui d'accord, tu as entièrement raison.

-Il n'y a rien d'autre là dedans.

Elle replia le journal et le déposa sur la table avant de se lever.

-Venez, on ferait bien d'y aller. Le premier cours du Professeur Rogue va commencer.

-J'y crois pas, on va vraiment se le coltiner pour le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal! s'exclama Ron. Moi qui voulais faire des progrès dans cette matière.

-Il faut qu'on arrive à se concentrer malgré son humeur toujours massacrante, ajouta Hermione ! Les sortilèges informulés sont très utiles, il faut absolument qu'on arrive à les maîtriser convenablement.

-Oui et bien je suis sûr que toi et Harry vous n'aurez aucun mal à les maîtriser, vu que vous avez eu un O à votre examen !

-Ron, je ne voulais pas insinuer que tu…

-C'est bon laisse tomber. Je sais que je suis à la traine, mais je vais maîtriser ses sortilèges aussi bien que vous.

-Bien sûr Ron, ça ne fait aucun doute, n'est ce pas Harry ?

Avant que Harry n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Ron était déjà partit quelques mètres plus loin pour rejoindre Dean, vexé par les propos d'Hermione.

-Qu'est ce que je te disais ! Complexe d'infériorité ! Tu as vu comme il est susceptible.

-Oui je comprends un peu mieux ce que tu voulais dire.

-Même en faisant attention il y a toujours des choses qu'il prend mal.

-Ça se comprend aussi vu qu'il s'inquiète beaucoup pour ses parents et ses frères.

-Oui mais je n'y suis pour rien moi !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Rogue finit par les inviter à entrer. La salle n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les différentes décorations qu'elle avait eut ces 5 dernières années en effet, Rogue comme les professeurs précédents avaient tenu à y mettre sa touche personnelle qui cette fois consistait en l'installation de grands rideaux noirs et de bougies aux flammes bleues qui rendaient l'endroit particulièrement sombre et sinistre.

-Bien, commença Rogue. Je suis extrêmement surpris de voir qu'il y a autant d'élèves qui ont reçu un E ou un O à leurs examens de BUSE vu les 5 différents professeurs que vous avez eu ces dernières années. Il n'y aura cependant aucun laxisme de ma part dans ce cours, pas plus qu'il y en avait durant les cours de Potions. Ceux qui n'ont pas le niveau se retrouveront à la traîne et il ne tiendra qu'à eux de récupérer leur retard sur les autres.

-Comme si il avait déjà fais quoi que ce soit pour aider les élèves qui ont des difficultés, chuchota Ron à Harry en faisant en sorte que Rogue de l'entende pas.

-Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, poursuivi Rogue, cette année vous allez apprendre à maîtriser les sortilèges informulés. Quelqu'un peut me dire en quoi consiste un sortilège informulé ?

Sans surprise, la main d'Hermione fut la seule à se lever dans la salle de classe et Rogue n'eut d'autre choix que de l'interroger.

-Un sortilège informulé est un sortilège lancé sans que l'auteur du sortilège n'ait besoin de prononcer la formule magique. Cela permet par exemple d'avoir un avantage sur un autre sorcier lors d'un duel car notre adversaire ne sait pas quel sortilège on va utiliser.

-Comme toujours vous ne faites que lire vos livres et apprendre par cœur pour le ressortir au mot près Miss Granger. Mais c'est bien cela. Puisque vous êtes novice dans l'apprentissage des sortilèges informulés, nous allons retravailler sur les sortilèges les plus simples. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi l'atelier du mercredi a été mis en place, pour que vous puissiez continuer l'apprentissage de sortilèges plus complexes. Je vous annonce tout de suite que vous avez intérêt à travailler dur sur cette technique, car les sortilèges informulés vous seront également enseignés en cours de Sortilèges et de Métamorphose. Maintenant vous allez vous placer par deux. L'un d'entre vous tentera de lancer un sortilège à son adversaire pendant que ce dernier tentera de riposter à l'aide du sortilège Protego. Tout cela bien évidemment sans prononcer une seule formule. Allez y.

Le silence de la salle de classe fut rompu l'espace d'un instant par le bruit des élèves se plaçant en binôme mais l'instant d'après on pouvait entendre les mouches voler. En effet, l'exercice des sortilèges informulés qui apparaissaient comme simple présenté comme l'avait fais Hermione se révéla bien plus compliqué. Cette dernière fut d'ailleurs la seule à réussir à envoyer un sortilège à Neville au bout d'à peine 10 minutes, ce qui aurait été récompensé par des éloges et des points pour Gryffondor si n'importe quel autre professeur à part Rogue avait donné ce cours. Le reste de l'heure se passa donc pratiquement dans le silence, mise à part quand quelques élèves étaient projetés à l'autre bout de la salle, toujours par des adversaires qui avaient triché et avaient simplement murmuré la formule, ce qui n'avait bien sur pas échappé à Rogue. Alors que Ron tentait depuis une bonne demi heure d'envoyer un sortilège à Harry, ils décidèrent finalement d'intervertir les rôles, et à 5 minutes de la fin, Harry arriva également à envoyer un sortilège à Ron sans prononcer de formule. Il vit la mine renfrogné de Ron car dans le trio, il était le seul à ne pas avoir réussi mais il ne s'y attarda pas plus que ça, son regard étant attiré vers l'autre bout de la classe où Malefoy aussi avait visiblement réussi à envoyer un sort à Goyle. La cloche sonna finalement, annonçant la fin du cours.

-C'était pitoyable. Je vous conseille de vous entraîner pour le prochain cours qui aura lieu demain après midi ! Mr Malefoy, j'aimerais que vous restiez un moment, j'ai deux mots à vous dire.

Tous les élèves sortirent de la salle, mise à part Malefoy qui suivit Rogue vers la petite porte qui menait à son bureau. Harry aurait bien aimé rester pour les espionner et savoir ce que Rogue voulait dire au jeune homme mais sans cape d'invisibilité c'était difficile, d'ailleurs Rogue s'était déjà tourné vers lui avec un regard suspicieux car c'était le seul élève qui restait dans la classe. Sans un mot, Harry finit de ranger ses affaires et sortit de la salle, il se promit que la prochaine fois qu'il monterait au dortoir, il diminuerait la taille de sa cape pour la mettre dans sa poche et pouvoir ainsi l'avoir toujours sur lui.

-Je vous laisse les garçons, j'ai mon devoir d'Arithmancie à faire. On se voit au déjeuner !

Hermione disparut au bout du couloir laissant Harry et Ron seuls. Harry sentait bien que Ron faisait un peu la tête suite au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et il ne préférait pas aborder le sujet.

-Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être aller voir Hagrid. Je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir et on a cours avec lui que demain.

-Non, vas y si tu veux toi. Moi je vais m'entraîner pour les sélections de Quidditch avec Ginny, elle a prévu de se présenter pour être Poursuiveuse.

-D'accord, comme tu voudras.

-À tout à l'heure.

Ron s'éloigna à son tour. Harry hésita finalement entre aller voir Hagrid ou bien retourner dans la Salle Commune et commencer à regarder plus attentivement le livre d'initiation à l'apprentissage pour devenir animagus mais il faisait beau, c'était sans doute l'une des dernières journées ensoleillées avant l'hiver et il préférait aller prendre un peu l'air. Dehors le soleil rayonnait, et plusieurs élèves qui avaient eu la même idée que Harry étaient déjà assis dans le parc pour profiter du beau temps. Une fois devant la cabane de Hagrid, Harry frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Il décida alors d'aller se promener à la lisière de la forêt, près du Parc et il tomba sur Buck.

-Bonjour Buck !

L'hippogriffe se tourna vers lui et Harry s'inclina. À peine une seconde après, Buck s'inclina à son tour et Harry s'approcha pour le caresser.

-Comment tu te sens ici ? Hagrid doit bien s'occuper de toi mais Sirius doit te manquer.

Buck baissa la tête pour que Harry puisse le caresser davantage.

-À moi aussi il me manque.

Après un petit moment passé auprès de l'hippogriffe, ce dernier finit par s'envoler et Harry continua sa promenade près du lac, et il tomba finalement sur Luna.

-Oh bonjour Harry.

-Salut Luna ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-La même chose que toi je pense, j'avais envie de prendre un peu l'air et de profiter du soleil.

-Oui j'étais venu voir Hagrid mais il n'est pas chez lui.

-Je l'ai croisé en venant, il donnait un cours aux troisièmes années ce matin. Le début de tes cours se passe bien ? Je suis contente des nouveaux cours de Potions, je ne regrette pas d'avoir poursuivis. Mais les cours de Rogue sont très compliqués.

-Moui c'est vrai, répondit Harry qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de Rogue, ce que Luna avait du ressentir.

-J'ai appris que tu étais le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Tu vas bientôt commencer les sélections ?

-Oui c'est prévu pour la fin du mois.

-Tu vas avoir du fil à retordre cette année, on risque d'avoir un très bon attrapeur si Matthew réussi les sélections.

-Oui c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire.

-Tu le connais ?

-Oui je l'ai vu l'autre jour, Hermione nous a présenté.

-Apparemment ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble tous les deux.

-Tu le connais bien toi ?

-Pas très bien, mais il a toujours été très gentil avec moi. Il est très brillant, c'est l'un des meilleurs élèves de Serdaigle. Il est vraiment très populaire auprès des filles mais je crois qu'il n'est jamais sorti avec personne.

Ils passèrent le reste de la fin de matinée à discuter et rentrèrent finalement ensemble au château, avant que Luna ne s'éloigne pour aller rejoindre Neville. Ils paraissaient très proches l'un de l'autre tout en cherchant à ne rien laisser paraître mais Harry remarqua tout de suite leur petit manège. En montant les escaliers pour aller dans la Grande Salle où le déjeuner allait être servit, il croisa à sa grande surprise Ginny qui descendait des étages supérieurs.

-Salut Harry ! Ca va ?

-Heu…Salut Ginny. Ça va et toi ?

-Oui très bien, à part un devoir pour Rogue qui nous a donné du fil à retordre. J'ai passé la matinée à la Bibliothèque et je n'ai même pas encore fini.

-Ah bon ? Mais tu ne devais pas t'entraîner avec Ron pour les sélections dans l'équipe de Quidditch ?

-Non c'est demain qu'on a prévu de s'entraîner.

-Ah d'accord.

Ron avait donc menti à Harry sur ce qu'il avait prévu de faire après le cours de Rogue. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, il vit que Hermione était déjà là et il la rejoignit, alors que Ginny et Dean allaient s'installer bien plus loin. Ron arriva finalement et se servit copieusement à déjeuner en annonçant à Harry qu'il s'était bien entraîné et qu'il était sûr qu'il serait pris dans l'équipe comme gardien ! Harry ne parla pas de sa discussion avec Ginny, ni du fait qu'il savait que son ami ne s'était pas entraîné avec elle. Il passa le reste de la journée à se demander pourquoi il lui avait caché ce qu'il avait réellement fais, mais se dit que finalement il le découvrirait bien assez tôt. D'autant plus que lui même avait prévu de s'entraîner à devenir animagus, et qu'il n'en avait parlé ni à Ron, ni à Hermione.

/

Severus venait de sortir de la salle des professeurs. Il prit plusieurs couloirs et descendit deux escaliers qui le menèrent au premier étage. Il avait prévu d'aller dans son bureau pour continuer à travailler mais quand il passa dans l'aile ouest, il vit Elizabeth, debout dehors, sur un long balcon qui donnait sur le lac et la forêt interdite. Visiblement elle ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher, elle avait le regard plongé au loin, vers le soleil qui se couchait et qui allait bientôt disparaître à l'horizon, dans un ciel orangé aux touches roses. Il la regarda un instant, bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage, puis il allait reprendre son chemin mais elle détourna un peu les yeux et il vit qu'elle pleurait. Il fut terriblement touché par sa détresse, et également très surpris car même s'il ne s'était toujours pas reparlé depuis cet été, même après être arrivé à Poudlard une semaine auparavant, il savait pour en avoir discuté avec Minerva qu'elle se sentait bien au château, et la plupart du temps il l'avait vu joyeuse et souriante. Il hésita un instant, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait aller la voir ou non. Il avait terriblement envie de lui parler et ce depuis que l'année scolaire avait repris mais il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient adressés la parole, elle était venue pour s'excuser et il l'avait rejeté comme elle l'avait rejeté auparavant mais cela lui paraissait s'être passé il y a une éternité, et aujourd'hui il n'était même plus sûr de lui en vouloir. Une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune femme, qu'elle essuya d'un revers de main et à ce moment il comprit que, peu importe comment elle allait réagir, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme cela et passer son chemin. Il s'avança de quelques pas, passa sous une petite arche et se retrouva à son tour sur le grand balcon.

-Elizabeth ?

Elle avait tressaillit en l'entendant prononcer son nom, ce qu'il avait voulu absolument éviter et elle se retourna. D'autres larmes coulaient le long de son visage mais elle les essuya également et quand elle le vit, à son grand étonnement, elle sourit.

-Oh Severus, c'est vous.

-Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

-Ce n'est rien. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.

-Est ce que tout va bien ?

Sa question pouvait paraître idiote et pendant un moment, elle le regarda, sans rien répondre. Peut-être était-elle surprise de le voir l'aborder ainsi alors que la dernière fois il avait été très sec en lui annonçant qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler. À vrai dire il ne savait pas vraiment comment renouer le contact, et surtout comment s'excuser convenablement. Il arriva à son niveau, au bout du balcon près du petit muret et lui répondit enfin.

-Oui je vais bien merci.

Elle avait encore les yeux rouges, et il était clair que même si sa question à lui était idiote, sa réponse à elle ne pouvait guère le satisfaire. Peut-être n'avait elle pas envie d'en parler avec lui. Après tout, même s'il avait eu l'impression de se sentir proche d'elle dès leur rencontre ce n'était sans doute pas le cas pour elle. Et puis, même malgré cela, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient amis, d'autant plus que ça faisait près d'un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole. Non, il se posait beaucoup trop de question. Tout ce dont il pouvait être sûr c'est qu'il ne supportait pas le fait de la voir triste et qu'il ne pourrait pas partir d'ici avant d'être sûr qu'elle allait bien. Il allait reprendre la parole mais c'est finalement elle qui poursuivit.

-Je dois avoir l'air idiote à dire cela alors que je n'arrête pas de pleurer.

-Je vous assure que non, dit-il doucement. C'est ma question qui était un peu déplacée. Si quelque chose ne va pas vous ne voulez certainement pas en parler avec moi et je…

-Ce n'est pas ça Severus. Je vous assure, tout va bien.

-Vous vous plaisez ici ?

-Oui bien sûr, c'est un endroit merveilleux.

Elle regarda à nouveau au loin, avec cette fois un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Le soleil disparu à l'horizon, et dans le début de l'obscurité, où apparut une pleine lune, des torches installées un peu partout s'allumèrent permettant à Severus de pouvoir distinguer toujours aussi bien le visage d'Elizabeth.

-Vous voyez, dit elle toujours en souriant. Rien n'est laissé au hasard, tout est bien pensé ici, ce qui en fait un endroit enchanteur. Elle le regarda un instant mais ensuite son sourire disparut et elle poursuivit. Cet endroit aurait beaucoup plus à ma sœur je pense, et aussi au reste de ma famille. Ils auraient dû le connaître mais comme on a tous fait nos études à l'étranger, personne n'est jamais venu ici. C'est à eux que je pensais. Elle baissa les yeux, ne se donnant plus la peine d'essayer les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues avant de s'écraser par terre.

La gorge de Severus se serra. Sa famille lui manquait, il aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Après tout ça ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils avaient été assassinés, c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle se sente triste. Il se souvenait des propos blessants qu'il avait eus à son égard, à propos de sa famille et c'est lui qui commença à ressentir de la tristesse ainsi que de la culpabilité. Il ne savait pas ce que ses paroles pouvaient avoir comme valeur aujourd'hui, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il devait s'excuser.

-C'est vrai que Poudlard est un endroit magnifique, et pour beaucoup il a été un refuge, l'occasion de trouver une nouvelle famille ou même d'avoir une seconde chance. Mais vous ne devriez pas être triste en pensant que vos parents, votre frère et votre sœur n'ont pas connu cet endroit, parce qu'il n'est pas bénéfique pour tout le monde.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Maintenant que vous connaissez cet endroit, vous vous dites que c'est dommage qu'ils soient passés à côté. Mais vous ne devriez pas. Personnellement j'ai fais toutes mes études ici et je considérais juste ce château comme un moyen d'échapper à la pression de mon entourage. Mais finalement j'ai fais de mauvaises rencontres ici aussi et je suis devenu ce que j'avais à tout prix cherché à ne pas être. Il eut un petit rire ironique. Je suppose que parfois, il y a certaines choses auxquelles on ne peut pas échapper.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle, cette fois de la compassion pouvait se lire dans le regard de la jeune femme et il fut très surpris. Il lui sourit et ajouta.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai passé des années ici et au final je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir eu une belle vie, ni même d'avoir été heureux. Mais quand j'ai vu les photos de votre famille cet été, et quand je vois aujourd'hui à quel point vous les aimiez, je peux vous assurer sans les avoir connu que eux ont eu une belle vie, une vie pleine de bonheur. Si vous pensez au fait que vous êtes chanceuse d'être ici alors que eux non, et que vous auriez aimé qu'il voit cet endroit, vous allez être de plus en plus triste jusqu'à déprimer totalement. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que vous ne devez pas avoir de peine. Ce qui leur est arrivé est horrible et ça doit être atrocement difficile et douloureux pour vous, mais ne ressassez pas le passé, vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable. Et je…

Il savait qu'il devait s'excuser mais il avait du mal à reparler de cette fois où il avait insulté la mémoire des personnes qu'elle aimait tant. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'arrêter là et poursuivit.

-Et je suis désolé d'avoir parlé d'eux comme je l'ai fais Elizabeth. Je n'avais pas le droit d'insulter leur mémoire, d'autant plus que je ne les connaissais pas et que c'était votre famille. Je ne vous connais pas non plus énormément, mais je sais en voyant à quel point vous les aimiez qu'il s'agissait de gens bien qui ne méritaient pas ce qui leur est arrivé.

Elle fondit en larmes en se blottissant contre son torse et il l'a prit dans ses bras en la serrant doucement contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots cessent et qu'elle ne pleure plus.

-Je regrette aussi la façon dont j'ai réagis là dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés, ajouta-t-il. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui à quel point j'ai été idiot et je m'en veux.

-Merci Severus. Ça me touche beaucoup. Elle arrêta de se blottir contre son torse mais resta près de lui. C'est à moi de m'excuser maintenant.

-Non vous n'avez pas à le faire.

-Bien sur que si !

Elle le regarda, avec une pointe de défi dans le regard mais qui voulait surtout lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il l'interrompe car elle l'avait laissé parlé avant. Il n'ajouta donc rien et la laissa continuer.

-Je suis désolée moi aussi, pour les propos que j'ai tenu. Je vous ai dis des choses horribles, que je ne pensais absolument pas Severus. Je regrette tellement. Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, à qui on peut faire confiance et que jamais vous ne pourriez faire de mal à qui que ce soit gratuitement. Vous n'êtes pas comme tout ces monstres, ces assassins, vous n'avez absolument rien à voir avec eux. Je n'aurais pas dû vous repousser comme je l'ai fais, en vous associant à eux. J'étais en colère cette fois là, c'est pour ça que j'ai dis toutes ces choses. Mais je n'ai aucune excuse, et je le sais très bien.

-Elizabeth…

-Je sais que je vous ai blessé, et vous avez dû me détester ce jour là mais je vous assure que je ne le pensais pas.

-Elizabeth, je ne vous ai jamais détesté. Et je sais que vous ne pensiez pas ce que vous m'avez dis. Je vous ai regardé dans les yeux du début à la fin et j'ai bien vu que vous ne pensiez pas un mot de ce que vous étiez en train de dire.

-Alors, vous n'êtes plus fâché contre moi ?

-Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été. Du moins pas totalement. Quand j'ai refusé de vous écouter c'était simplement par ego, parce que j'avais tenté de m'excuser avant et que vous n'aviez pas voulu m'écouter. C'est vous qui devriez me détester Elizabeth, pour ce que j'ai dis sur votre famille.

-Mais pourquoi ? Vous c'est pareil, vous ne pensiez pas ce que vous avez dis.

-Je ne le pensais pas mais je l'ai quand même dis. Et il n'y a aucune circonstance atténuante.

-Si au contraire ! J'ai appris un peu plus de choses sur vous Severus, peu de temps après. Je sais maintenant que Dumbledore vous a donné une seconde chance quand vous étiez seul et que vous lui en êtes reconnaissant. C'est pour ça que vous voulez tout faire pour le servir du mieux que vous pouviez. Et cet été vous aviez peur qu'il pense que vous ne pouviez plus le servir comme avant. Vous vouliez lui montrer que vous étiez toujours utile, et moi je faisais tout pour qu'il vous laisse tranquille et qu'il ne vous envoi plus en mission. Je suis désolée je n'aurais pu du m'en mêler, mais si je l'ai fais c'est parce que, j'avais peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

-Oui je sais. Et c'est justement pour ça que je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. Vous aviez seulement de l'inquiétude à propos de ce qui pouvait m'arriver et je ne peux pas vous en vouloir pour ça, au contraire. C'est juste que, comme je l'ai dis l'autre jour, personne ne s'est inquiété de mon sort jusqu'à présent.

-Vous n'avez jamais été très bien entouré n'est ce pas ?

-Non, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

-Je me sens encore plus mal en repensant à ce que je vous ai dis.

-Vous ne devriez pas. Vous aviez raison quelque part, sur le fait que j'ai toujours été seul et que ma mort ne touchera pas grand monde.

-Non c'est faux ! J'avais tords en disant cela et vous devriez le savoir. Vous avez des amis ici Severus, des gens pour qui vous êtes importants.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

-Et moi je vous dis que si. Et puis, des gens qui pleurent à votre mort, il n'y a pas que ça qui compte. Moi c'est pareil, tous les gens que j'aimais sont déjà morts, alors quand je partirai, il n'y aura personne pour me pleurer non plus.

-Vous vous trompez. Vous dites ça aujourd'hui parce que vous venez de perdre vos proches, mais vous avez encore une longue vie devant vous, et assez de temps pour avoir à nouveau des personnes qui compteront à vos yeux, et pour qui vous compterez.

-Ah oui ?

-J'en suis persuadé.

-J'ignorais que vous aviez des talents de devin. Ce n'est pas la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'Albus aurai dû vous donner à enseigner, mais la Divination.

Il fronça les sourcils, l'air interrogateur mais l'instant d'après elle commença à rire. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire, et il préférait de loin cela à la voir pleurer, bien qu'il avait apprécié la prendre dans ses bras un peu plus tôt.

-Je plaisantais Severus.

-Je vois.

Leur conversation avait été si grave peu de temps avant qu'il avait été surpris de la voir soudainement rire ainsi. Elle souriait toujours quand il se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait, son corps parcouru de frissons.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Oui ça va, j'ai juste un peu froid.

-Nous pouvons rentrer, continuer à discuter à l'intérieur.

-Oh non, j'aime beaucoup cet endroit. Il y a une très belle vue.

-Très bien dans ce cas mettez ça.

Il enleva sa robe de sorcier noire et alla lui poser sur les épaules.

-Oh Severus, vous n'êtes pas obligé.

Quand il la déposa et que le tissu entra en contact avec ses propres vêtements, elle fut soudainement remplit d'une sensation de chaleur.

-Mais, qu'est ce que…

Il lui sourit et l'ajusta en la fermant pour qu'Elizabeth soit bien emmitouflée dedans.

-C'est une petite amélioration que j'ai apporté. Vous avez très froid alors en la mettant vous devez avoir une sensation de chaleur mais après ca s'équilibre et ça s'adapte à la température corporelle du porteur, qui n'a jamais ni trop chaud ni trop froid.

-Je vois. Elle sourit à son tour. Je comprends mieux comment vous avez fais pour travailler dans les cachots toutes ces années sans tomber malade. J'ai dû faire allumer toutes les cheminées pour pouvoir être à l'aise.

-Oui ça a dû aider en effet, dit-il en souriant un peu plus.

-Vous êtes vraiment incroyable Severus, et très brillant.

Il baissa la tête et son sourire s'effaça. Elle disait cela pour être aimable, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le disait après une astuce aussi banale que celle qu'il venait de lui expliquer.

-Non je n'ai rien d'incroyable Elizabeth. Et ce sort n'a rien de bien compliqué.

Il sentit qu'elle déposait sa main sur son torse et quand il releva la tête, elle souriait toujours mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

-Non je ne disais pas cela seulement pour ce sort Severus. Et je ne dis jamais quelque chose à la légère, que je ne pense pas réellement. Je dis que vous êtes incroyable parce que, même si je ne vous connais pas beaucoup je sais déjà pas mal de choses sur vous. Vous êtes un grand sorcier parce que vous êtes brillant, et ça on peut le voir dans les grandes choses que vous avez accomplis comme dans les petites comme celles-ci, elle montra sa robe de sorcier, qui démontre que vous n'êtes pas un sorcier qui se contente d'apprendre la magie mais qui participe à sa création et à son évolution également. Mais ce n'est pas seulement ça. S'il ne s'agissait que de cela vous ne seriez qu'un sorcier puissant. Vous êtes un grand sorcier, un sorcier incroyable parce que vous avez également beaucoup de qualités humaines.

-Vous êtes bien la première personne à me dire ça. Merci.

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier Severus. C'est ce que je pense, c'est comme cela que je vous vois, que je vous ai vu quand je vous ai rencontré. Et je suis contente que les autres vous voient également comme cela désormais. Devant son air interrogateur elle lui sourit et ajouta : Vous pensiez que je n'avais pas lu l'article qu'on a écrit sur vous dans le Gazette ?

-Oh, ça. Je dois avouer que les autres ont une toute autre image de moi désormais.

-Et vous êtes content n'est ce pas ? Enfin, ça vous fait plaisir de voir que les gens savent la vérité ?

-Bien sûr. Mais, rien ne vaut ce que vous venez de me dire. Je suis content que les gens sachent qui je suis réellement mais si j'avais dû le faire, j'aurais renoncé à tout ça pour que vous vous puissiez voir quel genre d'homme je suis.

Les joues d'Elizabeth virèrent aux rouges et elle fut parcourue à nouveau d'un frisson.

-Moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que, moi non plus je ne vous connais pas beaucoup, mais je sais que vous avez le don de voir ce qu'il y a de meilleurs chez les gens. C'est pour ça que tout le monde vous apprécie et que vous vous liez d'amitié rapidement.

-C'est marrant, vous n'êtes pas le premier à me dire cela.

-Ça me conforte dans mon idée. Et en sachant cela sur vous, j'aurais rendu toute la renommée et l'empathie que cet article m'a apporté si vous n'aviez pas vu quel homme j'étais vraiment et que ça avait pu aider à vous ouvrir les yeux. Je crois, que je n'aurais pas supporté de voir de la haine ou de dégoût à mon égard dans votre regard. Ce qui est plutôt étrange puisque jusqu'à maintenant, ça m'était égal ce que les gens pensaient de moi. Je crois que je n'en donne toujours aucune importance aujourd'hui si ce n'est quand il s'agit de vous, et de la vision que vous avez de moi.

-Dans ce cas vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire vu l'image que j'ai de vous.

-En effet.

-Je suis contente que nous ayons eu cette conversation Severus. Je vous ai dis plus tôt que j'étais contente d'être à Poudlard, et je le suis mais je vous avoue maintenant que j'étais un peu triste qu'on ne se parle pas.

-Je suis heureux que nous ayons pu régler cela aussi.

Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus fâchés, Severus se remettait à espérer quelque chose qui ne viendrait jamais et il le savait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle lui avait pardonné et qu'elle trouvait qu'il était brillant qu'elle allait un jour partager les sentiments qu'il commençait à avoir pour elle. Le mieux était encore de renoncer à avoir des liens autres que ceux entre deux collègues mais il ne savait pas encore s'il en serait capable. Un nuage qui assombrissait le ciel disparût et la lune éclaira le visage de la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit et il crût défaillir rien qu'en se plongeant dans son regard. Il comprit qu'il ne devait pas rester là plus longtemps et se racla la gorge avant de lancer :

-Bien. Je suis désolé Elizabeth, je dois vous laisser. Il me reste encore un peu de travail.

-D'accord, je vais rester encore un peu ici.

Elle commença à retira sa robe de sorcier mais il lui fit signe de ne pas l'enlever.

-Je vous en prie gardez là. Vous me la rendrez plus tard.

-Entendu. Merci beaucoup Severus.

-Je vous en prie.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Elizabeth.

Il s'éloigna finalement de la jeune femme, un léger pincement au cœur et descendit enfin jusqu'à son bureau. Il avait encore énormément de choses à préparer pour ses prochains cours mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Elizabeth. Il tenta de se plonger dans ses manuels mais il lui fut impossible de se concentrer et il retourna dans ses appartements, perdu dans ses pensées.


	15. Sous Surveillance

CHAPITRE QUINZE : SOUS SURVEILLANCE

Le lendemain matin, le sujet de conversation qui alimentait les discussions des élèves de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle qui allaient suivre le cours de Soins aux créatures Magiques étaient bien évidemment l'apparition récente des Scalpeurs et le fait que personne ne savaient quel genre de créatures c'étaient et encore moins comment les combattre. Comme le reste des élèves, le Trio passa par le hall d'entrée pour aller dehors et suivre le sentier qui menait à la Cabane de Hagrid. Devant eux, un groupe de Serdaigles était en pleine conversation.

-On pourrait lui demander s'il a déjà vu des Scalpeurs. Après tout, il a la réputation de s'être occupé de créatures vraiment étranges.

-Ne soit pas idiot enfin, Hagrid n'est Professeur de Soins aux créatures Magiques que parce qu'il est ami avec Dumbledore. Ses cours n'ont jamais été intéressants, et puis d'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'avait même pas fini ses études à Poudlard.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui ! Alors sincèrement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait savoir de plus que les Guérisseurs de Saint Mangouste où les membres du Ministère qui sont allés à l'étranger pour étudier toutes sortes de créatures dangereuses.

-Et puis de toute façon, s'il avait su quelque chose il en aurait parlé.

-Il ne sait rien je vous dis !

Harry était sur le point de faire une réflexion au groupe, ne supportant pas que l'on traite Hagrid d'idiot mais Hermione l'en empêcha, en disant qu'il ne devait pas se faire remarquer et que c'était simplement des idiots qu'il fallait ignorer. Comme pour le Cours d'Arithmancie, le cours d'Hagrid était commun aux 6e et 7e années des deux maisons car peu d'élèves avaient choisi de suivre ce cours. La majorité des inscrits pour suivre l'enseignement savait que la matière était nécessaire pour leur future carrière, quant aux autres, mise à part le trio qui avait choisi de le suivre par affection pour Hagrid, ils avaient décidé de continuer simplement par amour pour les animaux et les créatures magiques. Hagrid n'avait en effet jamais brillé par ses compétences d'enseignant, et beaucoup d'élèves avaient même espéré que cette année se serait un autre professeur qui serait chargé de cet enseignement, mais c'est bien le demi géant qui se présenta à eux à la lisière de la forêt. Comme chaque année, le cours se révéla particulièrement ennuyant mais Harry, Ron et Hermione firent le maximum pour le mettre à l'aise et l'aider.

La première semaine de cours était passée très vite, et la deuxième en fit de même et bientôt, les élèves se retrouvèrent au vendredi soir, et la majorité de ceux de 6e et 7e années avaient l'intention de rester dans la Grande Salle pour assister à l'atelier de Camouflage de Findsbery. Ce dernier fit son apparition près de la table des professeurs juste après le dessert, au moment où Dumbledore avait prit la parole pour le présenter. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent des quatre tables et Harry compris rapidement qu'ils se disaient tous la même chose, ils avaient du mal à croire que cet homme était Auror. Il avait une trentaine d'année, était assez petit, légèrement en surpoids et ne cessait de tourner son chapeau dans ses mains, l'air angoissé. D'un certain point de vu il ressemblait à Quirell, partageant sa même angoisse naturelle. Sur les encouragements de Dumbledore, il prit cependant la parole.

-Bonsoir à tous. Je suis William Findsbery et comme vous le savez déjà, je serai chargé de vous enseigner l'art du camouflage, l'une des pratiques qui est normalement enseignée pendant la formation pour devenir Auror. J'avertis cependant les élèves qui ont décidé de suivre cet atelier que vous allez devoir faire appel à des sortilèges très puissants qui nécessitent travail et concentration. Si vous n'avez pas l'intention de vous donner à 100% parce que vous avez déjà une dose de travail trop conséquente ou que vous donnez plus d'importance à d'autres cours ce n'est pas la peine de rester ici.

Les chuchotements reprirent dans la salle suite à cette annonce. Puis, tous les élèves jusqu'au 5e années inclus sortirent pour rejoindre leur dortoir, tous comme les élèves de 6e et 7e années de la maison Serpentard qui n'avaient pas trouvé d'intérêt à suivre un cours donné par un Auror. Quelques élèves des autres maisons avaient également renoncé principalement parce qu'ils étaient déjà débordés et que, pour certains 7e année, le stress des ASPIC à la fin de l'année avait fini par l'emporter sur leur excitation de participer à un tel atelier. Harry dû également sortir de la salle à contre cœur pour aller faire sa retenue, il se retourna arrivé aux portes et il vit Ron lui faire de grands signes pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'ils iraient voir l'Auror pour lui expliquer la situation et faire en sorte que Harry suive l'atelier à partir de la deuxième séance.

Il rentra épuisé ce soir là après sa retenue, car Madame Pince, qui savait que Harry terminait sa retenue dans deux jours, avait tout mis en œuvre pour qu'il termine la totalité du travail qu'il restait pour le dimanche soir. Il était près d'une heure du matin quand il passa l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor et il fut surpris de voir qu'il y avait encore énormément d'élèves dans la Salle Commune. Tous parlaient de l'atelier de Camouflage avec beaucoup d'entrain, ce qui énerva un peu Harry.

-Ah Harry te voilà! lança Hermione.

-Alors cet atelier de Camouflage ? Apparemment c'était sympa d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre en arrivant.

-C'était plus que sympa, répondit Ron. C'était grandiose ! Findsbery a éteint toutes les bougies de la Grande Salle, on était dans le noir complet et il a transformé les lieux en une immense salle avec pleins de recoins et de cachettes. On devait essayer de trouver où il était caché. C'était incroyable ! Personne n'a trouvé, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione le découvre là où plusieurs élèves étaient déjà passés. Il était caché derrière un rideau mais on y comprenait rien, quand on regardait derrière il n'y avait rien.

-C'est le principe du camouflage Ron. Tu es caché quelque part mais si les gens regardent juste ils ne trouvent rien.

-Ouais enfin bref c'était super impressionnant. Ensuite il a fait un cours un peu théorique puis on a commencé à s'exercer. Enfin seulement un petit peu, à minuit il a dit qu'il arrêtait l'atelier.

-Et du coup qu'est ce qu'il a dit pour moi, demanda Harry ?

-Heu, et bien…commença Hermione.

-On n'a pas eu le temps de lui demander, il s'est volatilisé à la fin du cours sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Je pense que ca faisait parti du cours, il nous en parlera peut-être la semaine prochaine.

-Je vois, donc vous vous êtes bien amusés pendant 4h de temps et vous ne lui avez même pas demandé si je pouvais venir au cours de la semaine prochaine, alors que vous m'aviez promis de le faire.

-Oh Harry, ne t'énerve pas s'il te plait, lança Hermione. Ce n'est pas de notre faute si Findsbery est parti comme ça. Tu n'auras qu'à lui expliquer toi même vendredi prochain et je suis sûr qu'il acceptera.

-Oui ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça.

-Et puis, encore une fois, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même si tu as eu cette retenue.

Harry était hors de lui mais il ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Il en avait marre que Hermione lui répète sans cesse qu'il avait mérité cette punition, et il en voulait à Ron au point de lui jeter à la figure qu'il lui avait menti sur ce qu'il avait fais après le premier cours de Rogue au lieu de s'entraîner pour les sélections de Quidditch mais il se ravisa.

-Je vous laisse à votre petite fête. Moi je vais me coucher, je suis exténué.

Sans un regard pour eux, Harry monta dans le dortoir des garçons et se mit en pyjama. Il prit le livre de métamorphose de Sirius dans ses mains, désormais il avait encore moins envie de le partager avec Ron et Hermione. Au début, il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas abordé le sujet du livre avec eux, mais à chaque fois qu'il l'avait dans les mains, il repensait à son père et à Sirius, et il n'avait envie de partager cela avec personne d'autre, comme s'il voulait être le seul à avoir cela en commun avec eux. Il avait plusieurs fois pensé à envoyer une lettre à Lupin pour lui en parler mais il ne l'avait jamais fais. Désormais, il n'en parlerait ni avec Ron, ni avec Hermione.

-Je m'y mettrais Vendredi soir, si je ne peux pas assister à l'atelier.

-Il serait temps, répondit une voix qui fit tressaillir Harry. Il regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir, et tous les portraits accrochés aux murs étaient profondément endormis. Son regard se posa enfin sur le miroir de Sirius, et à nouveau, l'espace d'un instant, il crut voir deux grands yeux bleus le fixer une seconde, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent d'un clignement d'œil.

Le mercredi suivant, Harry connu enfin la raison du comportement étrange qu'il avait remarqué chez Ron depuis quelques jours, et pourquoi il lui avait menti la fois où il lui avait dit qu'il allait s'entraîner avec Ginny pour les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Ce soir là, Harry avait décidé d'aller à la Bibliothèque pour pouvoir commencer à organiser tranquillement le planning qu'il comptait mettre en place pour faire passer les sélections pour le recrutement des nouveaux membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, sans que les candidats ne viennent le déranger toutes les minutes pour lui poser des questions. Il avait reçu déjà beaucoup de candidatures, et il savait qu'il lui faudrait une journée entière pour faire passer les essais et former l'équipe. C'est au détour d'un couloir qu'il entendit des gloussements, ensuite des rires et deux voix distinctes, une qu'il avait du mal à reconnaître, et l'autre qu'il connaissait par cœur.

-Ronron arrête, on pourrait nous surprendre comme ça dans les couloirs.

-Tout le monde se prépare pour aller dîner, et personne ne passe par ici en sortant de la Bibliothèque généralement. Et puis de toute façon on ne fait rien de mal, on s'embrasse juste.

-Si le Professeur McGonagall ou pire, le professeur Rogue nous voient, on va avoir des ennuis.

-On les entendra arriver.

Harry s'approcha un peu plus d'eux, Ron était dans un coin en train d'embrasser Lavande Brown, une fille aux longs cheveux blonds, bouclés, qui était en 6e année avec eux à Gryffondor. Aucun des deux tourtereaux ne l'entendit approcher, et il dû se racler la gorge arrivé à quelques mètres d'eux pour manifester sa présence, un sourire se lisant sur son visage. La jeune fille poussa un petit cri, surprise par l'arrivée soudaine de Harry, et Ron, en se retournant, écarquilla les yeux avant de devenir écarlate comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation gênante.

-Harry ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'allais à la Bibliothèque pour être un peu tranquille.

-Mais le dîner ne va pas tarder à commencer.

-Je n'ai pas faim, et puis plus vite je commencerai à organiser le recrutement pour l'équipe de Quidditch, plus vite je serai débarrassé. D'ailleurs, t'était pas censé t'entraîner aujourd'hui ?

-Tu m'avais pas dis que tu voulais être dans l'équipe mon Ronron ! C'est merveilleux !

La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de Ron, qui semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Harry la regarda, l'air encore plus amusé.

-Heu Lavande, tu veux bien nous laisser un moment, il faudrait que je parle à Harry avant qu'il aille travailler.

Elle parut d'abord triste mais accepta finalement de laisser les deux amis.

-Très bien, on se voit dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner alors !

-C'est ça.

Elle disparut au bout du couloir et Ron se tourna vers Harry, les joues toujours rouges.

-Ca faisait longtemps que tu étais là? demanda-t-il.

-Non je venais d'arriver. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à voir ça ! Quand Hermione va l'apprendre…

-Il ne faut surtout pas que tu lui en parles ! Ni à elle, ni à Ginny, ni à personne !

-Ginny d'accord mais pourquoi pas Hermione ?

-Tu sais bien comment elle est ! Elle va me dire que c'est pas trop tôt, que maintenant je devrais laisser ma soeur tranquille à propos de sa relation avec Dean. Et en plus je suis sûr qu'Hermione irait tout raconter à Ginny, qui en parlera ensuite à ma mère et bientôt c'est Fred et Georges qui m'enverront un courrier pour se moquer de moi !

-C'est comme tu veux, mais t'arriveras pas à garder cette relation cachée bien longtemps. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment tu as fais pour que Lavande n'ébruite pas la chose !

-Je lui ai dis que je préférais qu'on vive notre relation tranquillement pour l'instant, à l'abris des regards des autres, et ça a paru marcher jusqu'à maintenant mais je crois qu'elle va bientôt vendre la mèche.

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que Ginny et Hermione l'apprennent de toi.

-Ouais tu as sans doute raison.

-Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ?

-Ben, on a flirté un peu dans le Poudlard Express quand je faisais ma ronde comme Préfet. Et on s'est embrassé juste avant de rentrer dans la Salle Commune, quand Hermione était partie te chercher au bureau de Dumbledore.

-Donc tu étais avec elle en fait quand tu m'as dit que tu t'étais entraîné avec Ginny pour les sélections ?

-Heu, oui, comment tu le sais ?

-J'avais croisé Ginny peu de temps après, et elle avait pas l'air au courant d'une quelconque séance d'entraînement.

-Excuses moi de t'avoir menti, c'est pas que je ne te faisais pas confiance, mais je savais pas encore très bien ce qui se passait entre nous !

-Et maintenant ?

-Ben maintenant, je crois que je peux officiellement dire que j'ai une petite amie.

-Ouais ça à l'air de plutôt bien collé entre vous ! Lavande à l'air d'être une fille sympa.

-Sympa oui, mais pas très patiente, je vais aller la rejoindre. On se voit un peu plus tard.

-Ca marche, Ronron.

Ron parut surpris et allait rétorquer quelque chose mais Harry était déjà loin, ayant monté les marches quatre à quatre pour rejoindre la Bibliothèque, amusé par le nouveau surnom que Lavande avait donné à son ami. Malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il mit dans sa tâche, il ne parvint pas à terminer son planning pour les sélections. Il avait été gêné une partie de la soirée par des migraines atroces et renonça finalement à sa tâche vers minuit, quand Madame Pince le mit dehors. C'est exténué qu'il rentra ensuite dans la Salle Commune, Hermione n'était pas là et Ron était dans un coin, près de la cheminée, avec Lavande sur les genoux. Finalement, il avait suivi son conseil et avait dû annoncer sa relation avec la jeune femme à leur amie et à sa sœur dans la soirée. Harry n'était cependant pas disposé à entendre des mièvreries de couple et encore moins à rester assis à les regarder s'embrasser comme ils le faisaient quand il était arrivé, et il monta directement au dortoir des garçons.

Le vendredi soir arriva rapidement, accompagné d'une effervescence que les élèves avaient rarement connu dans le château. Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de l'atelier de Camouflage de Findsbery, et c'est le cœur plein d'espoir de pouvoir s'y inscrire que Harry descendit de la Salle Commune pour aller dîner. Il avait prévu d'attendre Ron et Hermione pour descendre avec eux, mais cette dernière venait de lui envoyer une note lui annonçant qu'elle comptait se rendre à la Grande Salle directement depuis la bibliothèque et qu'elle avait croisé Ron et Lavande – qui ne se quittaient plus depuis l'annonce officielle de leur relation – et qu'elle doutait qu'ils repassent par la Salle Commune avant d'aller dîner. Arrivé dans un couloir du premier étage, Harry fut surpris quand il réalisa qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Aucun élève ne semblait se trouvait dans cette partie du château, il était seul, au milieu des tapisseries et des tableaux, pour la plupart vides ou bien représentants des sorciers absorbés par leurs travaux. Il marcha lentement, le mal de tête qui ne le quittait plus depuis deux jours revenant à la charge. Cette sensation étrange qu'il avait ressenti lors du premier cours de Métamorphose, mélange de colère et de dégout s'empara à nouveau de lui et s'amplifia quand il passa devant une grande tapisserie qui faisait officie de rideau, près d'une des fenêtres. Il resta un instant immobile devant, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il cherchait, mais rien ne se produisit. Il allait reprendre son chemin mais quand il tourna les yeux, il entendit à nouveau le même bruit, qui ressemblait à un râle, ou une forte respiration. Cette fois-ci il brandit sa baguette magique et d'un coup il fit voler la tapisserie quelques mètres plus loin, laissant apparaître celui qui se cachait derrière, l'Auror William Findsbery. Il parut tétanisé l'espace d'un instant mais reprit rapidement ces esprits, toujours en tripotant son chapeau. Il se força de sourire à Harry, mais son sourire était crispé. Harry quant à lui compris que le sorcier l'espionnait et il lui jeta un regard noir, n'abaissant pas sa baguette.

-Très impressionnant Mr Potter. J'ignorais que vous aviez de tels dons de détection, ou bien peut-être est ce ma capacité à me camoufler qui n'est plus aussi bonne qu'autrefois.

-Vu tout ce que j'ai enduré ces dernières années, et tout ce qui m'attend encore, ce genre de détection est indispensable pour moi.

-Dites moi donc, qu'est ce qui m'a trahit ?

Harry eut un sourire mauvais qui parut déstabiliser l'Auror qui plongea son regard dans le sien, sans entendre arriver les personnes qui s'avançaient.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici? s'exclama Rusard en s'approchant de la tapisserie.

Findsbery scruta encore Harry quelques secondes puis se tourna vers le concierge, qui venait d'apparaître suivi de Davis, McGonagall et Rogue.

-Excusez moi Monsieur Rusard, c'est de ma faute. J'ai tendance depuis des années à me déplacer en me faufilant et en me cachant plutôt qu'en marchant normalement, et parfois ce genre d'incident fâcheux arrive, mais j'ai connu pire. Que voulez vous, les vieilles habitudes…

Il brandit sa baguette et en une fraction de seconde, la tapisserie reprit sa place.

-Que faites vous ici Mr Potter? lança le professeur McGonagall. Vous feriez mieux d'aller à la Grande Salle, cela fait deux jours que vous loupez le dîner !

-J'allais y aller répondit Harry, dos aux professeurs et à Davis, toujours en scrutant Findsbery. Il fit un pas vers lui et ajouta : si jamais je vous reprends à vous faufiler ou à vous cacher pour me filer ou m'espionner, c'est vous qui pourrez être victime d'un…fâcheux incident.

-Est ce que vous menacez mon collègue Potter? demanda Davis.

Harry se tourna enfin vers le petit groupe, toujours un sourire mauvais dessiné sur son visage.

-Non ce n'est pas une menace, un simple avertissement, qui s'applique également à vous, et à tous vos autres collègues.

-Ca suffit Mr Potter, je ne tolèrerai pas un manque de respect de la part d'un de mes élèves envers un éminent membre du groupe des Aurors, s'indigna McGonagall. Je retire 10 points à Gryffondor, et je vous somme de rejoindre vos camarades, immédiatement.

Le sensation étrange que Harry avait ressenti auparavant disparut, pour laisser place à de la frustration et de l'incompréhension. Pourquoi le professeur McGonagall s'acharnait-elle donc contre lui ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se ravisa aussitôt, voyant le regard dur et froid de sa directrice. Il commença à s'éloigner quand Findsbery s'adressa à lui.

-Au fait Mr Potter, j'ai appris que votre retenue avait pris fin dimanche dernier. J'espère cependant que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de prendre part à mon atelier à partir de ce soir, car je ne tolère aucun manquement aux règlements, et je n'admets pas les troubles faits dans ma classe.

Pris au dépourvu, Harry n'eut pas le choix et se résigna à ne pas participer à l'atelier de l'Auror en s'éloignant vers la Grande Salle. Il y avait un brouhaha insupportable quand il arriva pour le dîner, et cela faisait longtemps que le château n'avait pas connu tant d'enthousiasme chez les élèves. La dernière fois était sans doute lors de sa 4eme année, à l'annonce du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le repas se passa au milieu du bruit des coups de fourchettes et des nombreuses discussions qui s'élevaient des quatre tables, et ce n'est qu'à l'apparition de Findsbery et de quelques autres Aurors, après le dessert, que le calme revint.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Harry, tu n'as presque rien mangé, s'inquiéta Hermione quand les desserts apparurent et que son ami ne se servi pas comme il avait l'habitude de le faire ? Tu m'inquiètes tu sais ! À force de ne pas manger comme ça le soir ou très peu, tu vas finir par être malade.

-Hermione, de toute ma scolarité à Poudlard je n'ai jamais été malade. Toutes les fois où je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie c'était parce qu'on avait essayé de me tuer ! Ou de me protéger dans le cas de Dobby mais il n'y avait pas grande différence.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne rien manger ! C'est vrai que les sorciers sont plus résistants que les moldus, et tu n'as probablement jamais été malade de ta vie, mais tu es déjà très maigre et si tu ne manges pas tu vas devenir très irritable.

-Je t'assure que si je deviens irritable ce n'est absolument pas à cause du manque de nourriture.

-Alors je te repose la question, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-J'ai croisé Findsbery avant de venir, il ne m'accepte pas dans son atelier.

-Quoi tu es sérieux, lança Ron et s'étouffant à moitié avec sa part de tarte aux pommes !?

-Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

-Mais il a le droit de faire ça ?

-C'est son atelier Ron, il peut accepter qui il veut, ajouta Hermione qui semblait cependant désolée pour Harry.

-Mais non, l'atelier est ouvert à tout le monde, on a pas passé de test pour y rentrer, Harry devrait avoir le droit de venir. Tu devrais en parler à…

-À qui ? McGonagall ? Elle était là quand Findsbery a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de moi dans son atelier, elle n'a pas bronché.

-C'est vraiment injuste, protesta Ron.

À la fin du repas, comme le vendredi précédent, presque tous les élèves sortirent de la Grande Salle pour regagner les différentes Salles Communes. Encore une fois, Harry dut sortir en laissant Hermione et Ron, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des Gryffondor de son année. Sans un regard vers la table des professeurs, il franchit la double porte en bois menant au hall d'entrée. Comme il se l'était promis la semaine précédente, il avait prévu de remonter pour prendre le livre de Sirius avant d'utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité pour se rendre à la Salle sur Demande et commencer à s'entraîner mais un hibou s'engouffra par une des fenêtres restée ouverte pour venir se poser sur son épaule, un bout de parchemin accroché à la patte. Harry lui enleva le message qu'il tenait, et l'oiseau s'envola aussitôt. Il ouvrit le papier, le message était bref, mais très clair.

_Harry,_

_Viens me rejoindre dans mon bureau pour que nous puissions commencer les séances dont je t'avais parlé._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_PS : J'adore la Glace aux Fraises des Bois._

À la fois frustré de remettre encore à plus tard son apprentissage pour devenir animagus, et excité par l'annonce du début de ses cours particuliers avec Dumbledore, il se hâta de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur, ne sachant pas très bien ce qui l'attendait.


	16. Les Déchirements de l'Âme

CHAPITRE SEIZE: LES DÉCHIREMENTS DE L'ÂME

Il allait frapper à la lourde porte en bois quand cette dernière s'ouvrit toute seule. Harry n'avait jamais su comment Dumbledore faisait pour être au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans le château et des faits et gestes de chacun mais encore une fois, il savait précisément à quel moment il se présenterait à lui. La pièce était beaucoup moins bien rangée que la dernière fois que Harry était venu, le soir de la rentrée. Il y avait de nombreuses fioles et de nombreux parchemins qui jonchaient le sol et d'autres qui recouvraient le bureau, à tel point que Harry se demanda comment est ce que le directeur pouvait travailler. Dans un coin de la pièce s'entassait un nombre important de morceaux de parchemins déchiquetés, à la couleur étrangement noire.

-Bonsoir Harry.

-Bonsoir Professeur.

-Je suis content que tu ais pu venir aussi rapidement. J'avais pensé que, ta retenue étant terminée, tu aurais voulu assister à l'atelier de Mr Findsbery.

-C'est ce que je voulais faire, mais il m'a annoncé qu'il ne voulait pas m'avoir dans sa classe.

-Oh…et bien, c'est regrettable en effet.

-Peu importe, je préfère largement apprendre des choses pour me défendre contre Voldemort, plutôt que pour me cacher.

Il aurait juré que Dumbledore avait sourit à sa dernière phrase, mais le directeur avait trop rapidement tourné la tête vers sa fenêtre pour que Harry en soit sûr. C'est l'arrivée d'un hibou qui avait attiré son attention, un grand duc aux plumes marron et beige qui s'en alla aussitôt l'enveloppe, noire comme les autres, déposée sur le bureau massif de Dumbledore. Harry regarda l'enveloppe à son tour, tandis que celle-ci s'envolait lentement dans les airs juste avant qu'une fente ressemblant à une bouche apparaisse et qu'une voix stridente ne se fasse entendre en hurlant. Harry n'avait vu ce phénomène qu'une seule fois, au début de sa deuxième année, quand Ron avait reçu une beuglante de Mrs Weasley suite à leur arrivée fracassante à Poudlard en voiture volante, excepté que les Beuglantes étaient rouges et pas noires. Dumbledore fit un geste rapide avec sa baguette et les cris cessèrent, l'enveloppe continuait à « parler » mais cette fois c'était d'une voix tranquille, presque monotone, qui ressemblait plus à celle de l'enveloppe que Harry avait reçu l'été avant sa cinquième année, quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il était renvoyé de Poudlard.

-Je suis désolé pour cela Harry. J'espère qu'ensuite nous ne serons plus interrompus.

Puisqu'il n'y avait plus de cri, le message transmis à Dumbledore était beaucoup plus clair et Harry compris rapidement qu'il s'agissait de critiques à l'encontre du directeur, de la remise en cause de sa gestion de Poudlard, et comme Hermione l'avait prévu, de l'incompréhension à propos du nombre important d'Aurors dans l'école, et du risque encouru par la population pendant ce temps là. Quand le message fut transmit entièrement, l'enveloppe se déchira toute seule et les morceaux allèrent rejoindre les autres sur le sol.

-Qu'est ce que c'était? demanda Harry.

-Une Beuglante. Enfin une forme un peu différente que celle que tu as déjà dû voir. Contrairement aux Beuglantes traditionnelles qui finissent par exploser et délivrer leur message si on ne les ouvre pas, celles-ci n'attendent pas que le destinataire ouvre l'enveloppe, le message est délivré dès qu'elle est réceptionnée.

-Mais, vous avez réussi à stopper les cris !

-Oui c'est vrai, j'ai réussi à mettre au point une technique pour que les cris s'arrêtent, depuis quelques temps je reçois énormément de missives de ce genre, je commençais à avoir mal au crâne.

Il eu un petit rire amusé et s'assit sur son fauteuil, en invitant Harry à en faire de même en face de lui. Harry s'exécuta mais continua à s'interroger sur ces nouvelles Beuglantes.

-Toutes les lettres avaient le même message ?

-Oui plus ou moins. Il semblerait que ma façon de diriger cette école et ma décision de faire venir des Aurors à Poudlard soient remises en question par de plus en plus de monde.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas supprimer les lettres directement si vous savez déjà quel en sera le message au lieu de juste les empêcher de crier ?

-Déjà parce que je n'en ai pas le pouvoir, je suis obligé de me voir délivrer ces messages. Et deuxièmement, comme tu as pu le remarquer, ces messages ne sont pas signés, si je les supprimais je ne pourrais jamais apprendre quels en étaient les auteurs.

-Et que comptez vous faire aux auteurs de ces lettres une fois que vous les aurez trouvés ?

-Oh rien de bien méchant ne t'en fait pas, la vengeance n'a jamais rien apporté de bon. Et puis, il y a beaucoup d'autres choses bien plus préoccupantes pour moi pour le moment. Es-tu prêt à commencer notre première leçon ?

-Oui bien sûr !

Il allait prendre sa baguette dans sa poche, mais Dumbledore lui fit signe que ça ne serait pas nécessaire.

-Tu n'auras pas besoin de ta baguette pendant ces séances Harry. Et non, ajouta le directeur en voyant le regard brillant du jeune sorcier, je ne vais pas t'apprendre à lancer des sortilèges sans baguette. Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre comme cela Harry, mais tu as beaucoup trop de retard en matière de connaissance magique sur Voldemort, un retard que tu n'arriveras pas à combler. Aucun sortilège que je pourrais t'enseigner en plus de ceux que t'enseignent tes professeurs ne te serait vraiment utile, se serait une perte de temps, et le temps est comme tu le sais déjà, une chose précieuse.

-Alors, qu'allons nous…

-Qu'allons nous faire pendant ces séances ? Dumbledore se leva rapidement de sa chaise pour s'avancer vers Harry. Tenter de comprendre Harry, comprendre ce qui reste encore une inconnue pour nous. Tenter de savoir ce que représente le lien qui s'est créé entre toi et Voldemort la nuit où il a tenté de t'assassiner, de comprendre ce que représente le fait qu'il ait utilisé ton sang pour sa régénération il y a presque un an et demi. Savoir ce qui peut jouer en notre faveur, et ce qui peut nous être fatal.

-C'est comme ça que vous avez fais ? Quand vous avez combattu Grindelwald ?

Harry put voir de la tristesse l'espace d'un instant dans les yeux du directeur et il regretta aussitôt sa question. Dumbledore parut percevoir sa gêne car il lui sourit.

-Etudier son ennemi avant de le combattre est primordial si tu veux mettre toutes tes chances de ton côté. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'étudier Grindelwald plus que cela car je le connaissais très bien. Mais c'était une toute autre époque Harry, Grindelwald lui aussi avait une soif de pouvoir et une volonté d'imposer sa puissance au reste du monde sorcier mais notre combat final s'est résumé à un duel de puissance, et il s'est avéré que de nous deux, celui qui avait le plus de pouvoirs magiques, c'était moi. Mais cette fois c'est totalement différent, il faut que tu gardes bien ça en tête.

-C'est pour ça que m'apprendre de nouveaux sorts en plus ne rimerait à rien, et que même si j'ai plusieurs décennies de connaissance magique de retard sur Voldemort, c'est quand même moi qui doit le détruire ?

-Tu as bien compris.

-Alors, vous êtes toujours persuadé que la prophétie est vraie ? Et que je serai amené à combattre Voldemort ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi devrais-je en douter ?

-C'est juste que…Maintenant qu'il était devant le directeur, il n'osait plus aborder l'annonce que Davis avait faite lors de son premier cours, mais au fond il savait qu'il pouvait en parler librement avec Dumbledore. Comme vous avez fais venir l'Auror Davis ici, et qu'il ne semble pas y croire, je pensais que vous non plus vous n'en étiez pas convaincu. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas annoncer publiquement que c'est ce que vous croyez ? Les gens ne vous enverraient plus ce genre de lettres.

-Oh tu sais Harry, les gens trouveront toujours des choses à redire sur ce que je fais. Quant à Davis, tu ne devrais pas donner plus d'importance que cela à ce qu'il raconte. Et même si j'annonçais que la prophétie est véridique, beaucoup resteraient dubitatifs quand au fait que…

-…Que je puisse être capable de détruire Voldemort.

Dumbledore soupira, mais lui sourit à nouveau.

-Tu ne dois pas leur en vouloir Harry, c'est dans la nature d'un sorcier de croire en la puissance d'un autre sorcier en fonction de ses connaissances et de son expérience, en délaissant des choses qui ont parfois plus d'importance. Même s'il y a cette prophétie, même si tu es le garçon qui a survécu, à leurs yeux tu restes un jeune sorcier de premier cycle âgé de 16 ans, et Voldemort, aujourd'hui de retour, est connu comme le mage noir le plus puissant et le plus cruel que le monde ait connu. Quoi qu'il en soi, ce n'est pas par la force qu'on arrivera à vaincre Voldemort.

-Vous avez découvert quelque chose sur lui n'est ce pas ? Vous ne m'avez pas encore tout dit à propos de la prophétie !

-A propos de la prophétie je t'ais absolument tout dit Harry. Mais il y a en effet une nouvelle donnée à prendre en considération. Cependant, ça n'est encore qu'une simple idée, quelque chose que je soupçonne, qu'il va nous falloir étudier pour savoir si j'ai raison ou tord.

-Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

Dumbledore plongea son regard dans celui de Harry en s'approchant de son visage. Cherchait-il à lire dans ses pensées ? Non, Harry savait par sa mauvaise expérience avec Rogue qu'un sorcier n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher autant pour entrer dans l'esprit d'un autre sorcier; Dumbledore semblait chercher autre chose. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'éloigna cependant de son visage et alla se rassoir dans son fauteuil.

-Je pense qu'il nous est impossible à l'heure actuelle de tuer Voldemort.

-Quoi ? Vous voulez dire qu'il est immortel ?

-Non Harry, la véritable immortalité n'existe pas. Tu l'as découvert d'ailleurs lors de ta première année à Poudlard, quand tu as pris connaissance de l'existence de Nicolas Flamel, et de sa pierre philosophale. Te rappelles tu à quel moment Nicolas Flamel est devenu mortel ?

-Quand la pierre a été détruite.

-Exactement.

-Vous pensez que Voldemort a pu se procurer quelque chose qui lui permet de rester en vie ?

-Non. Je pense qu'il est allé encore plus loin dans ses recherches pour la vie éternelle. Et qu'il est arrivé à un stade où nul autre sorcier n'est encore arrivé. J'ai eu des soupçons après le soir où il a essayé de te tuer, et je pense que je pourrais bientôt être sûr de ce que j'avance.

-Le soir où il a essayé de me tuer ?

-Oui Harry. Pendant longtemps j'ai cru, comme les autres, que le fait qu'il n'ait pas disparu totalement cette nuit là était dû au fait que le sort avait ricoché sur toi, et ne l'avait pas atteint directement. Mais avec ce que tu m'as raconté le soir de sa renaissance, de quoi il avait l'air, j'ai commencé à me demander s'il n'avait pas anticipé le fait que son corps pouvait être détruit, et qu'il ait fais en sorte de laisser une part de son âme dans ce monde, une part d'âme qui, avec le bon rituel, serait capable de se créer un corps à nouveau.

-Est ce qu'on peut vraiment faire ça, laisser une partie de son âme errer dans le monde ?

-Tu serais surpris d'apprendre tout ce qu'il est possible de faire. Tu n'es entré dans le monde des sorciers qu'il y a cinq ans, il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ignores. Mais durant ces cinq dernières années, tu as été celui qui a été le plus en contact avec Voldemort, que ce soit avant ou après son retour. Tu as toi même vu qu'avant qu'il réapparaisse il y a deux ans, il était très affaibli, ayant besoin d'un autre corps comme celui du professeur Quirell auquel se rattacher. Ou encore, qu'il avait besoin de vivre à travers un objet, un objet qui lui avait appartenu, et qu'il a remplis de Magie Noire.

En disant cela, Dumbledore avait ouvert un des tiroirs de son bureau, pour en sortir un petit cahier noir et le poser devant Harry.

-Le journal de Jedusor !

-Oui. Lors de ta deuxième année, tu as empêché le retour de Voldemort, et tu as sauvé Ginny Weasley. Après que tu m'ais remis ce journal, les soupçons que j'avais pu avoir le soir où tes parents ont été assassinés se sont accentués et j'ai étudié ce journal plus en détail. Et j'ai découvert que c'était un Horcruxe.

-Un quoi ?

-Un Horcruxe. C'est normal que tu n'en ais jamais entendu parlé. La création d'un Horcruxe relève de la Magie Noire, et n'est enseignée dans aucune école.

-Pas même à Durmstrang ?

-Non, pas même là-bas.

-De quoi s'agit-il exactement ?

-Un Horcruxe est un objet créé quand un sorcier décide de diviser son âme en deux. Il enferme l'autre moitié de son âme dans cet objet et la scelle ensuite avec de puissants sortilèges, et si un jour, son corps est amené à être détruit, le sorcier survit au travers de cet objet, jusqu'à pouvoir reprendre une forme humaine. C'est un procédé magique très peu connu, je pense même être le seul à en connaître l'existence dans ce château.

-Est ce que les membres de l'Ordre savent que ce procédé existe ?

-Je ne pense pas. Et encore moins que Voldemort a pu l'utiliser.

-Et qu'est ce qui se passe quand l'objet est détruit ?

-Et bien, la part d'âme qui était enfermée à l'intérieur disparaît aussi. Tu l'as d'ailleurs vu par toi même. Quand tu as transpercé le journal de Jedusor avec le crochet du Basilic, Tom a disparut également.

-Donc, le soir où Voldemort a essayé de me tuer, il n'est pas mort car il avait déjà enfermé l'autre moitié de son âme dans son journal, plusieurs années auparavant quand il était élève. Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Quand j'ai détruis le journal, Voldemort aurait dû disparaître non ? Puisque que c'était cet objet qui le maintenait en vie, ou du moins la part d'âme qui y était enfermée.

-Ton raisonnement est correct Harry, Voldemort aurait dû disparaître c'est vrai. Le fait qu'il ai continué à vivre, jusqu'à réapparaître complètement, me laisse penser qu'il avait créé plus d'un Horcruxe, et qu'il y a donc au moins une autre part de son âme qui est cachée dans un objet, quelque part.

-Ca veut dire que, tant que ces objets n'auront pas été retrouvés, Voldemort ne pourra pas être détruit ?

-C'est exact. Si on détruit son corps avant les Horcruxes, il continuera à vivre et trouvera encore le moyen de revenir.

-Pourquoi est ce que vous n'en avez pas parlé aux membres de l'Ordre ?

-Je suis pratiquement sûr que ma théorie est la bonne, mais le meilleur moyen de la vérifier serait de trouver un autre Horcruxe. Je suis sur une bonne piste mais rien n'est acquis. J'ai aussi besoin de découvrir combien d'Horcruxes il a créé, sinon nous sommes totalement aveugles. Sans cette information, nous n'avons aucune chance. Tu comprends ?

Harry acquiesça, totalement désemparé et légèrement effrayé par ce que le directeur venait de lui apprendre.

-Et si je n'en parle pas aux membres de l'Ordre, c'est parce que Voldemort ne soupçonne pas que je suis au courant pour les Horcruxes. Et cela doit rester comme ça. Moins il y aura de gens au courant, plus nous avons de chance de garder cela pour nous. Je te le dis aujourd'hui parce que j'estime que tu mérites de savoir la vérité. Et eux seront mis au courant en temps voulu.

-Et vous n'avez pas peur que…

-Que Voldemort entre dans ton esprit et l'apprenne ? L'information que je viens de te révéler, personne ne peux la découvrir, même en entrant dans ton esprit. Mais, tôt ou tard, il saura que nous sommes au courant. Je pense que chaque fois qu'un Horcruxe est détruit, celui qui l'a créé ressent qu'une part de son âme disparaît.

Harry prit le journal de Jedusor dans ses mains, en se disant que finalement, ils avaient eu de la chance d'en avoir appris l'existence quatre ans auparavant.

-Je suis désolé de t'annoncer cela comme ça Harry.

-Est ce que vous vous attendiez à une chose pareil professeur ?

-Sincèrement non. Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait pu aller si loin pour s'emparer du pouvoir, et surtout pour le garder.

-À votre avis, combien d'Horcruxe a-t-il créé?

-À l'heure actuelle je suis incapable de te répondre, mais même Voldemort a ses limites. Diviser son âme est un acte violent, qui nécessite le meurtre de quelqu'un. Le sorcier qui souhaite créer un Horcruxe doit ôter la vie, et sur ce point je pense que Voldemort n'a jamais ressenti aucune difficulté ni aucun remord. Mais cela nécessite également beaucoup d'énergies et de puissances magiques.

-C'est en tuant Mimi Geignarde qu'il a pu enfermer une partie de son âme dans son journal ?

-Oui. C'est le premier meurtre qu'il a commis et c'est ce qui l'a définitivement plongé dans les Ténèbres. C'est la première personne que l'on tue de sang froid qui nous fait basculer, et on ne s'en remet pas. Soit le remord nous ronge et on finit par ne plus pouvoir vivre, soit on se tourne vers les Ténèbres et on plonge dans la Magie Noire. Ce journal est la preuve que déjà à l'époque de Poudlard, Voldemort était à la fois mauvais et très puissant.

-On a eu de la chance de tomber sur le journal, c'était un hasard, dit précipitamment Harry en se levant ! Comment est ce qu'on va faire pour trouver les autres ?

-Calme toi Harry.

-Que je me calme ? Après ce que vous venez de me dire ? Il y a trois mois vous m'annonciez qu'il y avait une Prophétie selon laquelle je devrai tôt ou tard affronter Voldemort, et maintenant vous me dites qu'il a des foutu bibelots dispersés dans le monde entier, et qu'on doit les détruire avant de s'en prendre à lui !

-Oui je sais c'est difficile à avaler mais…

-C'est pas juste difficile à avaler ! C'est un gros bordel ! Vous ne savez pas combien il y a d'Horcruxes, ni comment les trouver ! Pendant ce temps là Voldemort et ses Mangemorts terrorisent la population et dictent leurs lois et vous, tous que vous êtes en train de me dire, c'est qu'on doit les laisser faire et ce concentrer sur une foutue chasse aux trésors !

-ON N'A PAS LE CHOIX HARRY !

Dumbledore s'était levé à son tour, furieux, le regard colérique. Harry fut surpris et arrêta de parler. Mais ce qui le surprit encore plus ce n'était pas la colère qu'il avait pu voir dans les yeux du vieil homme, mais la peur qui apparut durant une fraction de seconde. Jamais il n'avait vu Dumbledore ainsi et c'est ce qui l'effraya. Le directeur soupira à nouveau et se rassit.

-On ne peut pas faire autrement. Je sais très bien ce qui se passe dehors Harry, et même plus que toi. Ça recommence comme la dernière fois, tout le monde le sait. Les traques, les disparitions, les tortures, les meurtres. Tes parents, et les autres membres de l'Ordre de l'époque ont combattu tout cela, et c'est ce que font les membres d'aujourd'hui, et certaines personnes au Ministère. Mais je ne peux pas ignorer ce que je sais. Si je fais l'impasse sur les Horcruxes et que je me focalise uniquement sur Voldemort, il réussira à s'enfuir une nouvelle fois. Il se cachera et trouvera le moyen de revenir plus tard, dans un an, dix ans, cinquante ans, quand je ne serai plus là et que plus personne ne pourra l'arrêter.

Harry soupira et se rassit à son tour, il comprenait mieux maintenant les propos du directeur, et sa volonté de trouver les Horcruxes pour éliminer définitivement Voldemort.

-Et est ce qu'il y a une autre « bonne nouvelle » que vous ne m'avez pas encore dite, demanda Harry ironiquement ?

Dumbledore sourit à nouveau face au ton employé par Harry, et ce dernier fut ravi de voir que les yeux du directeur pétillaient à nouveau.

-La création d'Horcruxes, c'est un haut niveau de Magie Noire. Détruire les objets dans lesquels une partie d'âme est enfermée n'est pas une mince affaire. Seules des substances aux propriétés magiques exceptionnelles peuvent en venir à bout.

Harry regarda à nouveau le journal et principalement le trou qu'il y avait au milieu.

-Comme le venin du Basilic ?

-Exactement.

-Génial…génial, répondit Harry abattu.

Même lui, qui avait appris l'existence du monde des sorciers il n'y a que quelques années, savait que ce genre de substances étaient très rares.

-Mais l'avantage du fait que ce soit une magie si puissante, c'est qu'elle laisse des traces, avec des indices qu'on peut remonter jusqu'à obtenir l'emplacement de ces objets.

-C'est grâce à cela que vous avez une piste à propos d'un deuxième Horcruxes comme vous le disiez tout à l'heure ?

-Tout à fait. C'est pour cela que je vais être obligé de m'absenter de temps en temps les semaines qui vont venir.

-Vous absentez ? Mais sans vous dans le château…

-Sans moi dans le château, il reste malgré tout tous les enchantements de protection, tous les professeurs et tous les Aurors. Et si jamais un problème devait survenir, je serai immédiatement prévenu.

Dumbledore finit par reprendre le journal de Jedusor et le remit dans le tiroir en prenant soin de l'enfermer avec un sortilège avant de se lever à nouveau.

-Tu devrais y aller maintenant Harry, je pense que tu as eu assez d'émotions pour la soirée. Je te recontacterai à mon retour, dès que j'en saurai plus.

Sans rien répondre, Harry se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau quand il s'arrêta net. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore, ce dernier ayant visiblement compris que quelque chose le tracassait et qu'il voulait lui poser une question puisqu'il ne parut pas surpris de voir Harry s'arrêter brusquement.

-Professeur. Est ce que c'est seulement parce que vous saviez que vous alliez vous absenter souvent que vous avez fais venir autant d'Aurors à Poudlard ? Ou est ce que c'est pour une autre raison ?

Dumbledore continua de le regarder de l'autre bout du bureau, sans que Harry ne puisse voir l'expression dans ses yeux, puis il finit par dire :

-Ils sont à Poudlard pour s'assurer que cette année scolaire se passe dans les meilleures conditions, et que personne ne soit en danger.

Sans être certain que cette réponse lui convenait, mais comprenant que c'est la seule qu'il aurait du directeur, Harry n'insista pas davantage.

-Bonne nuit professeur.

-Bonne nuit Harry.

Il sortit finalement du bureau et se retrouva dans un couloir désert. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà dans leurs Salles Communes, les autres n'avaient probablement pas encore fini l'atelier de Camouflage de Findsbery. Il devait absolument parler de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre à Ron et Hermione, mais il devrait le faire sans que personne d'autre ne puisse les entendre. Dumbledore n'avait pas interdit à Harry de parler des Horcruxes à ses deux amis, il en conclut qu'il pouvait donc aborder le sujet avec eux mais le fait que le directeur n'ait pas encore partagé cette information avec l'Ordre démontrait malgré tout une volonté de discrétion à laquelle Harry devait se conformer. Il ferait promettre à Ron et Hermione de ne rien dire à personne, pas même aux membres de l'Ordre qu'ils connaissaient, et il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance.

Toujours en marchant, il se demanda s'il devait retourner à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor ou bien tenter de rejoindre la Salle sur Demande pour commencer à s'entraîner à la transformation en animagus. Il avait utilisé le même sort que durant l'été et avait réduit le livre de Sirius pour qu'il tienne dans sa poche, et ainsi l'avoir toujours sur lui au cas où se présenterait la meilleur occasion pour commencer son apprentissage. Mais finalement, avec toutes les informations que venait de lui donner Dumbledore, il avait pleins d'incertitudes, de craintes et de questions en tête et il lui aurait été impossible de se concentrer suffisamment. Il avait aussi pris pour habitude d'avoir sur lui sa cape d'invisibilité, mais il n'y avait pas d'Aurors aux alentours ni de professeurs et même s'il tombait sur quelqu'un, il pouvait toujours dire qu'il avait passé une partie de la soirée dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il retourna donc dans la Tour de Gryffondor, sans encombre, et se mit directement au lit. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il réussi à s'endormir, mais Ron et les autres n'étaient pas encore revenu de leur atelier.

Le lendemain, lors d'une balade dans le parc avec ses deux amis, et après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait les entendre, Harry se décida enfin à leur parler de son entretien avec Dumbledore et de ce qu'il lui avait annoncé sur l'existence des Horcruxes. Ron s'était décomposé au fur et à mesure de son récit, tout comme Hermione qui était devenue très pâle quand elle prit la parole une fois qu'Harry eut terminé :

-Quelle horreur. Il y a de nombreux sorciers qui ont commis des atrocités à travers l'histoire, mais ça ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est aussi craint par la communauté des sorciers. Déchirer son âme en plusieurs parties pour atteindre l'immortalité…

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de cette forme de magie, mes parents ne l'ont même jamais mentionné et pourtant papa en a vu et entendu des choses depuis qu'il travaille au Ministère.

-Dumbledore m'a dit que c'était une forme de magie très rare et très noire. Les autres professeurs ne savent peut-être même pas ce que sont les Horcruxes.

-Ça peut se comprendre, lança Hermione.

-Personne n'est au courant, même dans l'Ordre. Dumbledore a tenu a gardé ça secret en attendant d'en savoir plus, vous ne devez en parler à personne ! Je pense qu'il me l'a dit car il y a peu de chance que je me fasse capturer par l'ennemi, d'ailleurs il m'a dit que même si quelqu'un tentait d'entrer dans mon esprit, il ne pourrait pas obtenir l'information. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Mais il a été très clair, Voldemort ne sait pas que Dumbledore est au courant et ça doit rester comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas seulement pour ça. Bien sûr si les membres de l'Ordre sont amenés à être au courant, si l'un d'entre eux est capturé, Voldemort pourrait le découvrir. Mais il pourrait également y avoir des fuites auprès de la population. Et si les gens apprennent ça, que Vous-Savez-Qui est immortel…

-…Se sera la panique générale, acheva Ron.

-Harry, est ce que Dumbledore t'a dit où il allait exactement ? Comment il faisait pour trouver les Horcruxes ?

-Non. Il m'a juste dit qu'il était sur une piste et qu'il devrait s'absenter pour un long moment et qu'il me recontactera à son retour. Apparemment la création des Horcruxes laisse une trace qu'il peut remonter, mais il ne m'a pas dit comment ça fonctionnait.

-Et comment il compte si prendre pour savoir combien il y a d'Horcruxes ?

-Aucune idée, il ne me l'a pas dit. Mais si lui ne trouve pas, personne ne pourra et on sera dans l'impossibilité de savoir si Voldemort est devenu mortel ou non.

Le trio passa le reste de la matinée dehors, profitant certainement de l'une des dernières journées ensoleillées avant que le froid et la grisaille ne s'installent pour les mois à venir. Harry ne repensa plus aux Horcruxes les jours qui suivirent, beaucoup trop pris par les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch qui auraient lieu le samedi suivant.


	17. Le Mystère Dévoilé

CHAPITRE DIX-SEPT : LE MYSTÈRE DÉVOILÉ

Une grosse tempête s'était abattue sur le château dès le matin mais Harry avait décidé de ne pas reporter les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch. C'était déjà fin septembre, et dans quelques semaines, Gryffondor disputerait son premier match de la saison. L'équipe devait être formée au plus vite pour que les joueurs puissent s'entraîner tous ensemble. C'est donc totalement trempés et les bottes pleines de boue que Harry et tous ceux qui avaient passé les sélections entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Tous se hâtèrent de remonter dans la Salle Commune pour aller prendre une bonne douche bien chaude et se changer, sauf Harry et Ron qui rejoignirent Hermione qui les attendait dans un coin.

-J'étais sûre que vous n'alliez pas tarder, il commence presque à faire nuit, lança-t-elle. Alors, ces sélections ?

-J'ai été formidable, répondit aussitôt Ron. Tu aurais dû voir ça, j'ai gardé mes buts comme un vrai pro, aucune balle n'est passée ! Pas vrai Harry ?

-Oui c'était parfait. Si on ne prend pas en compte le stress que tu as eu avant de commencer. Ce qui risque de te jouer des tours c'est tes nerfs, il va falloir que tu réussisses à te maîtriser.

-Tu es pris dans l'équipe alors! s'exclama Hermione.

-Bien sûr que je suis pris !

-Oh mon Ronron, je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle ! C'était Lavande Brown qui venait de descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse pour se jeter dans les bras de Ron. Ginny m'a tout dit, Félicitations ! Elle l'embrassa langoureusement, sans se préoccuper de la présence de Harry et Hermione. Tu es dans un état pitoyable par contre ! Il faut que tu ailles t'enlever toute cette boue avant le dîner. On a prévu une petite soirée après dans la Salle Commune pour féliciter et encourager la nouvelle équipe !

-D'accord on y va, dit Ron avant de se tourner vers Harry et Hermione. On se voit plus tard.

Ils s'éloignèrent vers la salle des escaliers, alors que Harry et Hermione s'y dirigeaient aussi, plus lentement.

-Et comment ça s'est passé pour Ginny d'ailleurs, et pour Dean ?

-Ils ont été très bien, les meilleurs de tous ceux qui se sont présentés pour devenir poursuiveurs. Ils rejoignent l'équipe aux côtés de Katie qui a été exceptionnelle comme toujours.

-Et pour les deux batteurs ?

-Le niveau était très bas pour ces deux postes cette année, j'ai pris les moins pire de tous. C'est deux garçons qui sont en quatrième année, j'ai déjà oublié leur nom. Ils ne sont pas aussi bons que Fred et Georges et avaient un peu de mal à atteindre certains cognards mais quand ils y arrivent leurs frappes sont très puissantes. J'espère que ça suffira.

-Avec toi comme capitaine et comme attrapeur, je ne me fais pas de souci. D'ailleurs en parlant d'attrapeur…

-Oui ?

-Les sélections pour la nouvelle équipe de Serdaigle avaient lieu cette semaine aussi, et Matthew a été choisi comme nouvel attrapeur. J'espère que ça ne pose toujours pas de problèmes ?

-Non bien sûr que non.

-Tant mieux je suis contente !

Justement, alors qu'il sortait du hall d'entrée pour prendre l'escalier qui menait à la tour de Gryffondor, Matthew McKenzie apparût non loin d'eux. Il s'avança près des deux amis et salua Harry avant d'embrasser Hermione, plus modérément que ne l'avait fait juste avant Lavande avec Ron.

-Je viens de croiser Ron, j'ai appris qu'il entrait dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

-Oui les sélections étaient aujourd'hui, dit Harry.

-Est ce que Hermione t'a dit que j'étais le nouvel attrapeur de Serdaigle ?

-Oui elle me l'a dit.

-J'ai hâte de me mesurer à toi, tu es vraiment exceptionnel sur un balai !

-Merci. Je suppose que tu te débrouilles bien aussi si tu es dans l'équipe.

-Oui je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Il sourit et se tourna vers Hermione.

-J'allais m'installer dans la Grande Salle pour finir mon devoir d'Arithmancie, ça te dirait de m'accompagner ?

-Heu, et bien, j'accompagnais Harry qui remontait à la Salle Commune.

-Ça va c'est bon Hermione tu peux y aller si tu veux.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui oui, je risque pas de me perdre t'inquiète pas.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas je t'accompagne Matthew.

-Génial.

-On se voit tout à l'heure pour le dîner Harry.

-D'accord. À tout à l'heure.

Le couple s'éloigna tandis que Harry se hâta de remonter dans son dortoir, toujours trempé, son Éclair de Feu à la main.

À la mi octobre, la première visite à Pré-au-Lard fut organisée dès le premier vendredi des vacances. Pour la première fois depuis que Harry était à Poudlard, il n'y eut cependant que très peu d'inscrits pour se rendre dans la visage voisin de l'école. Premièrement parce que beaucoup d'élèves n'avaient pas reçu d'autorisation de leurs parents pour quitter l'enceinte du château, et deuxièmement parce qu'un atelier spécial de Camouflage allait être mit en place ce jour là et que tous les élèves qui le suivait d'habitude le vendredi soir avaient bien évidemment l'intention d'y participer. Harry non plus ne pensait pas y aller, après tout ça n'avait pas grand intérêt de s'y rendre sans Ron et Hermione puisque ça faisait longtemps qu'ils connaissaient tous les trois le village par cœur, et qu'il ne s'y rendaient que pour se détendre et prendre une Bièraubeurre ensemble aux Trois Balais. Une lettre qu'il reçu au petit déjeuner le jour de la sortie attisa cependant sa curiosité et le fit changer d'avis.

_Harry Potter, _

_Je te vois à travers le miroir à double sens. Utilises tu également l'autre héritage que ton parrain t'a laissé ? _

_Rejoins moi à la Tête de Sanglier tout à l'heure, lors de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. _

La lettre n'était pas signée mais son auteur était la personne que Harry avait vue à travers le morceau qui lui restait du miroir que Sirius lui avait laissé. Il avait longtemps pensé que les grands yeux bleus qui lui étaient apparus étaient ceux de Dumbledore, mais le directeur n'y avait pas fait allusion lors de leur premier entretien ce qui lui démontra que ce n'était pas le cas. La personne faisait également allusion au livre de métamorphose de Sirius, et puisqu'il n'en avait parlé à personne depuis qu'il l'avait reçu, il ne pouvait s'agir que de son expéditeur. Voyant ses deux amis entrer dans la Grande Salle, il cacha le message précipitamment dans sa poche, en remerciant le fait qu'Hermione avait décidé de travailler tôt à la Bibliothèque ce matin-là et que Lavande voulait passer un petit moment avec Ron avant qu'ils ne descendent. S'ils avaient vu le message de ce mystérieux expéditeur, il aurait dû leur parler du livre de Sirius et il n'en avait pas envie.

-Tu vas bien Harry, tu es un peu pâle ?

-Ça va, mais je n'ai pas très bien dormi.

-Tu sais qu'on est en atelier toute la journée avec Findsbery, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je pense que je vais aller à Pré-au-Lard.

-Ah bon ? Mais tu disais que tu n'avais pas envie d'y aller, que tu connaissais déjà tout, s'étonna Ron.

-C'est vrai mais j'ai besoin de sortir d'ici, prendre un peu l'air vous comprenez.

-Tu es sûr que c'est bien sérieux ? Je veux dire, normalement tu devrais rester en sécurité à Poudlard non ?

-Hermione, il y a pleins de professeurs qui se rendent aussi là-bas. Et les Aurors vont également y patrouiller, qu'est ce que tu veux de plus.

-Fais attention quand même.

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Comme convenu, Harry se présenta à la Tête de Sanglier, après avoir pris soin de vérifier que personne ne le suivait. Tous les élèves de précipitèrent chez Zonko ou bien aux Trois Balais, il n'eut donc aucun mal à s'éclipser discrètement. Quand il entra dans le vieux Pub, il remarqua que rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu l'année dernière, lors de la première Réunion de l'AD. L'atmosphère était toujours aussi lugubre, car seules quelques personnes à l'aspect misérable étaient attablées dans des recoins de la pièce, sur des chaises poussiéreuses. Encore une fois, Harry fut frappé par la grande différence qu'il y avait avec les Trois Balais. Il s'installa à son tour, à une petite table reculée, à l'écart des autres personnes qui n'avaient même pas levé la tête vers lui quand il était entré, en prenant soin de dissimuler sa cicatrice avec ses cheveux.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux prendre gamin, lança le propriétaire de derrière son comptoir, empêchant Harry de le voir convenablement ?

-Heu, une Bièraubeurre s'il vous plait.

Harry ne fit presque pas attention à l'homme quand il lui apporta sa boisson car quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la salle, et Harry pensait que c'était celui qui lui avait donné rendez-vous. Mais il était petit, chauve et avec des yeux marron, ne correspondant absolument pas à ce qu'il avait vu dans le miroir. Il resta donc pendant un moment assis tout seul, se rendant rapidement compte que même si le lieu de rendez vous avait été fixé dans le message, Harry n'avait aucune idée de quand l'homme qu'il devait rencontrer était supposé arriver.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, la petite clochette accrochée à la porte sonna une nouvelle fois, et quand Harry se tourna de nouveau vers la porte, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir entrer Rogue. À peine avait-il mit un pied dans le Pub qu'un sorcier s'approcha de lui, en tenant absolument à lui serrer la main. Visiblement, sa réputation n'était plus à refaire depuis la publication de l'article dans la Gazette du Sorcier début Septembre. Après quelques minutes de discussion, Rogue s'approcha du comptoir pour s'adresser au propriétaire mais ce dernier semblait avoir disparut. Il le chercha alors du regard dans la salle et remarqua enfin la présence de Harry. Le regard noir, comme toujours, il s'approcha de lui, sa robe de sorcier noire virevoltant à chacun de ses pas.

-Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici Potter ?

-Je ne vois sincèrement pas en quoi ça vous regarde.

-Ça me regarde à partir du moment où vous préparez un mauvais coup, et je suis sûr que c'est précisément ce que vous êtes en train de faire, assis ici, seul. Et je vous ai déjà dit de vous adresser à moi avec plus de respect. Pour vous c'est Monsieur, ou Professeur Rogue.

-Très bien. Mêlez vous donc de ce qui vous regarde, Monsieur.

En un quart de seconde, Rogue avait agrippé Harry par le col de son pull et l'avait propulsé contre le mur le plus proche, en reversant la chaise où il était préalablement installé. Harry, totalement surpris, n'avait même pas eu le temps de sortir sa baguette. Il était totalement à la merci de Rogue, sans pouvoir bouger, plaqué contre le mur froid de la pièce.

-Faites très attention Potter. Il se pourrait qu'un jour je perde vraiment patience et que je m'emporte face à une autre de vos provocations.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous êtes justement en train de faire, articula Harry difficilement, la main de Rogue serrant toujours son col.

-Ça ce n'est rien. Se serait me sous estimer de penser que je ne pourrai pas aller plus loin, croyez moi.

-Vous n'oseriez pas.

-Ah oui vraiment ?

Il tira Harry vers lui de quelques centimètres avant de le plaquer de nouveau contre le mur violement, ne faisant pas attention aux personnes alentours.

-Vous pourriez être surpris. J'en ai plus qu'assez de votre insubordination et de votre manque de respect. Vous croyez que rien ne peut vous arriver parce que vous êtes sous protection, et que Albus Dumbledore tient particulièrement à vous mais méfiez-vous, les temps changent, et même lui finira par ne plus supporter le gamin prétentieux que vous êtes.

-Parce que vous croyez que quelqu'un comme vous a plus de chance de s'attirer ses faveurs ?

Harry faisait clairement allusion au fait qu'il avait été Mangemort, et que pour lui il l'était toujours. Rogue le propulsa de nouveau contre le mur, cette fois sa tête cogna plus fortement contre la pierre froide. Harry commençait à sentir une haine immense monter en llui, il détestait Rogue et plus que tout à ce moment là, il détestait le voir s'en prendre à lui sans pouvoir rien faire. Il sentait la pression de sa main près de sa gorge, mais il savait aussi qu'en duel il n'aurait aucune chance et c'est ce qui le mettait hors de lui.

-Je sais que vous manigancez quelque chose. Et croyez moi, je découvrirai de quoi il s'agit, tôt ou tard.

-Et moi je sais que vous êtes un serviteur de Voldemort, tout comme Malefoy. Et croyez moi, je le prouverai à tout le monde, tôt ou tard.

Harry savait qu'il était allé trop loin, il n'eut pas à attendre le regard plein de colère et de haine de Rogue pour s'en rendre compte. Il le vit mettre sa main droite dans sa poche, toujours en le maintenant à la gorge, il allait probablement sortir sa baguette. Voulait-il vraiment se battre contre lui dans cet endroit, devant ces gens ? Harry ne le sut jamais car une voix qui s'éleva de derrière Rogue le ramena à la raison et lui fit lâcher prise. Harry tomba presque à genoux, en toussant et en se massant la gorge, il avait presque cru que Rogue allait l'étouffer.

-Les professeurs de Poudlard s'en prennent aux élèves maintenant ? C'est nouveau ça, je n'étais pas au courant.

Rogue se tourna vers lui, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répondre. Harry, lui, le regardait toujours, même si Rogue lui tournait désormais le dos. Sa vue commença à se brouiller, et la sensation de colère et de haine l'envahit totalement. Il n'y avait plus rien autour de lui, plus aucune image, plus aucun son, la seule chose qu'il voyait c'était Rogue, et la seule chose qu'il ressentait c'était de la haine. Il eut alors l'impression que son corps bougeait tout seul, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il se releva et prit sa baguette dans ses mains. Il lui lança un sortilège, qui le toucha à l'épaule sans le blesser plus que cela, et il le vit se tourner vers lui fou de rage avant de se prendre à son tour un sort en plein dans l'estomac qui le propulsa quelques mètres plus loin. Harry était plié en deux par terre, et c'est sans doute la douleur qui le ramener à la réalité. Rogue brandit a nouveau sa baguette vers lui mais cette fois le propriétaire l'empêcha d'aller au bout.

-Severus Rogue ! Vous vous êtes déjà battu en duel une fois ici avec un Potter. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous laisse recommencer.

Rogue parut déconcerté par l'annonce du sorcier et rangea sa baguette, avant de disparaître sans un mot, sans un regard pour Harry. Le vieil homme s'approcha ensuite de lui, alors qu'il commençait à peine à reprendre son souffle puis il brandit sa baguette une fois que Rogue eut passé la porte, et tourna la pancarte de l'entrée pour indiquer que le lieu était fermé. Entre temps Harry s'était relevé péniblement, et avait rangé sa baguette. Il remarqua alors que tous les clients du pub étaient partis.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé. Je suis désolé pour tout ça. Et ça a fait fuir vos clients.

-Oh il en faudrait plus pour leur faire quitter leurs verres qu'une simple dispute. C'est moi qui les aient fais partir.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Ils n'avaient pas à assister à ce qui vient de se passer. Et puis, on avait besoin de parler de toute façon, pas vrai. On sera plus tranquille comme ca.

Harry se tourna vers lui, et quand il croisa son regard pour la première fois, il sut instinctivement que c'était lui qu'il avait vu dans le miroir, lui l'auteur de la lettre.

-C'est vous ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que c'était vous l'auteur de la lettre ! J'ai attendu tout ce temps là pour rien !

-Désolé mais je ne pouvais pas te parler librement tant qu'il y avait du monde ici.

-C'est un Pub, il y a toujours du monde !

-Passée une certaine heure non. Je pensais que tu irais faire un tour dans le village avant de venir ici. De mon temps, les élèves passaient des heures dans les boutiques avant de se poser pour prendre un verre.

-C'est toujours le cas normalement, mais mes amis ne pouvaient pas venir. J'avais moi même prévu de rester à Poudlard avant de recevoir votre courrier.

-Je vois.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaître une pinte de Bièraubeurre et une bouteille d'hydromel sur une table, avant d'inciter Harry à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit, toujours en se massant la gorge, Rogue n'y avait pas été de main morte.

-Tu as encore mal ?

-Ça va c'est rien. J'ai connu pire.

-On dirait que Rogue n'a pas changé. Et visiblement il ne te porte pas dans son cœur.

-Tout à l'heure, vous avez dit que vous l'aviez vu se battre en duel ici avec mon père, c'est ça ?

-Oui enfin, parler de duel était un bien grand mot. En tout cas, c'est la première et la dernière fois que des élèves se sont battus ici. Il t'a déjà attaqué comme ça auparavant ?

-Non. Mais on se déteste depuis des années, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre.

-En tant que Professeur de Poudlard, il n'aurait jamais du s'en prendre à toi, et encore moins te jeter un sort.

-Ah oui ? Et à votre avis qui va aller se plaindre de ça ? Je n'ai pas de famille, pas de parents, pas de tuteur.

-Tu n'aurais pas du lui jeter de sort non plus. Par chance, vu qu'il s'en est prit à toi aussi, ce n'est dans l'intérêt d'aucun d'entre vous de parler de cette histoire.

Harry regarda le vieil homme d'un peu plus prêt, et il trouva tout de suite une étrange ressemblance avec Dumbledore. Il se dit cependant que beaucoup de sorcier devait lui ressembler en ayant une longue barbe, des longs cheveux blancs et des yeux bleus.

-Qui êtes vous en réalité ? Et pourquoi est ce que vous m'avez envoyé cette lettre ?

-Oui pardon, c'est vrai que nous ne somme pas là pour parler de Rogue. Je m'appelle Alberforth, je suis le propriétaire de ce Pub.

-Oui je me souviens vous avoir vu l'année dernière. Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez Sirius.

-Oui, il s'est caché un moment ici après son évasion d'Azkaban. Ensuite, les patrouilles de Détraqueurs se sont intensifiées et il a dû aller se cacher dans les montagnes.

-Pourquoi est ce que vous lui avez fais confiance ? Enfin je veux dire, tout le monde le prenait pour un assassin au début, même moi. Et vous vous avez accepté d'héberger et de cacher un évadé ?

-Disons que…j'ai des prédispositions à reconnaître les gens bien et innocents quand j'en vois.

Harry lui lança un regard soupçonneux, alors qu'Alberforth se servait un grand verre d'hydromel qu'il but presque d'une traite. Il était aussi énigmatique que Dumbledore dans sa façon de parler et d'agir, mais Harry n'insista pas. S'il était vraiment comme Dumbledore, il ne lui en dirait pas plus de toute façon s'il l'avait décidé ainsi.

-As tu commencé à utiliser son livre ?

-Non pas encore, répondit Harry un peu gêné.

-Et qu'est ce que tu attends ?

-Si vous croyez que c'est facile ! J'ai eu très rarement des moments de libres pour pouvoir m'y mettre. J'ai beaucoup de travail avec les cours, les devoirs, les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch.

-Le Quidditch ? Tu préfères t'occuper d'un Tournoi de sport débile au lieu d'apprendre à te métamorphoser ?

-Ce n'est pas un Tournoi débile ! Je suis capitaine de l'équipe, j'ai des responsabilités !

-Et tu penses que le Quidditch va pouvoir t'aider dans la tâche qui t'incombe, demanda Alberforth en ricanant ?

-Et pourquoi pas ! Savoir voler sur un balai m'a permis de m'en sortir face à un dragon il y a deux ans !

-Cette période est révolue, gamin ! Aujourd'hui, on en est plus au stade d'organiser des jeux internationaux pour promouvoir la coopération entre étudiants. Voldemort est de retour, et il va falloir que tu travailles tous tes atouts si tu veux avoir une chance !

Harry se calma en entendant Alberforth prononcer le nom de Voldemort. De tous les sorciers qu'il connaissait, lui et Dumbledore, et maintenant Hermione, étaient les seuls à l'avoir jamais fais. Le vieil homme soupira et se leva, après avoir repris un autre verre, et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

-Ton père et Sirius, ils ont mis près de trois ans à réussir à se transformer, et ils avaient des prédispositions en Métamorphose. De ce que j'ai pu entendre, toi tu n'es pas particulièrement doué dans cette matière.

-J'ai fais beaucoup de progrès, et je suis le meilleur de ma classe cette année !

-Tant mieux, se sera toujours utile.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fais croire que ma métamorphose en animal me sera utile ? De ce que j'ai pu lire dans le livre de Sirius, on ne sait pas en quel animal on va se transformer avant que le processus ne soit achevé. Et si je me transforme en quelque chose de ridicule ? Comme, je ne sais pas, une limace ou une tortue.

-Si tu penses comme ça et que l'angoisse prend le dessus tu n'arriveras jamais à te transformer. Et je doute sincèrement que tu te transformes en quelque chose d'aussi ridicule qu'une limace ou qu'une tortue.

-Pourquoi vous en êtes si sur ?

-L'intuition certainement, répondit-il en souriant.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre et scruta les ruelles désertes du petit village. Harry attendit, dans la pénombre qui commençait à s'installer dans la pièce, mais Alberforth ne rajouta rien.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, demanda finalement Harry puisque le vieil homme ne daignait pas détacher son regard de la fenêtre ?

-Non, répondit-il enfin en retournant près de la table. Je pensais avoir vu quelque chose, mais je pense que mes yeux me jouent des tours. Bien, est ce que tu as emmené ton livre ? Je pense que je peux te donner quelques astuces pour t'aider à commencer.

-Vous êtes un animagus vous aussi ?

Alberforth lui sourit d'un air malicieux, et Harry cru voir devant lui les yeux pétillants de Dumbledore. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il allait prendre la parole mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, le vieil homme disparut de la pièce pour laisser place à un magnifique et majestueux lion à la crinière dorée.

-Waouh !

Harry eut un mouvement de recul, à cause de la surprise plus que de la peur et il tomba de sa chaise. Les seules personnes qu'il avait vu se transformer étaient McGonagall, Sirius et Pettigrow et il faut dire que les chats, les chiens et les rats étaient bien moins impressionnants que l'énorme lion qu'il avait devant lui. Alberforth reprit sa forme humaine, devant un Harry totalement ébahit qui se voyait déjà se transformer en quelque chose d'aussi impressionnant.

-Inutile d'être aussi enjoué gamin, il va se passer un bon bout de temps avant que tu n'arrives à te transformer. Et rien ne prouve que se sera en quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

-Mais tout à l'heure vous disiez…

-Tout à l'heure j'ai dit qu'il y avait peu de chance que tu transformes en animal ridicule. Entre le ridicule et l'extraordinaire il y a pas mal de choses. Mais tu sais, savoir se transformer en lion n'a rien de bien pratique, du moins dans ce pays.

-C'est vrai vous ne pouvez pas vous transformer ici, sinon on saura tout de suite que vous êtes un animagus.

-Oui ou bien un animal échappé d'un zoo, dit-il amusé. Par contre je ne suis pas déclaré, alors tu gardes ce que tu viens de voir pour toi d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça, tandis qu'Alberforth s'assit à côté de lui.

-Même si on ne peut pas prévoir en quel animal on va se transformer, il y a un moyen d'en avoir une idée ? En fonction de ses aptitudes, ou bien de son caractère ?

-Beaucoup de sorciers se penchent sur la question. Personne n'a trouvé pour l'instant le moyen de faire un lien possible entre la personnalité et les dispositions magiques d'un sorcier, et l'animal en lequel il pourrait se transformer. Il faut dire que le processus pour devenir animagus est long et fastidieux, très peu de sorcier tente l'expérience et parmi ceux qui le font, une grande majorité abandonne devant la complexité de la tâche. Alors, tu veux que je te les donne ces astuces ?

Harry sourit à son tour, près à entendre tout ce qui lui serait utile pour réussir sa propre transformation.


	18. Vigueur et Volupté

CHAPITRE DIX-HUIT: VIGUEUR ET VOLUPTÉ

Comme d'habitude il y avait énormément d'effervescence aux Trois Balais, si bien que Madame Rosmerta et ses serveurs ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Beaucoup d'élèves se trouvaient dans le Pub, principalement les plus jeunes qui ne connaissaient pas ou très peu le village de Pré-au-lard et également les plus âgés qui n'avaient pas trouvé d'intérêt particulier à suivre l'atelier de Camouflage, soit parce qu'ils maitrisaient déjà des techniques de bases ou parce qu'ils avaient estimé qu'ils avaient suffisamment de travail comme cela pour ne pas en rajouter. Il y avait également plusieurs voyageurs qui s'étaient arrêtés pour se ravitailler et rester un peu au chaud au lieu d'affronter le vent et le froid de dehors, et également certains professeurs de Poudlard, dont Elizabeth, Minerva et l'Auror Davis installés à la même table dans un coin de la salle, un peu à l'écart. Visiblement, ce dernier s'était incrusté et dérangeait les deux amies qui ne voulaient cependant pas le froisser.

Tandis qu'il parlait tant bien que mal malgré le brouhaha ambiant de ses résultats à ses examens d'entrée au bureau des Aurors et que Minerva faisait semblant de paraître intéressée, Elizabeth regardait ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Davis finit par se lever pour aller chercher une autre boisson et l'attention d'Elizabeth se porta sur l'entrée du pub où un son de clochette retentit, que personne ne remarqua à part elle, et elle vit entrer Severus. Madame Rosmerta passait devant lui à ce moment là et elle les vit échanger quelques mots avant qu'elle ne lui indique la table où ils se trouvaient. Lentement il s'avança vers eux et elle lui fit un grand sourire qui lui rendit, bien que de façon plus discrète. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé à leur hauteur, Minerva remarqua sa présence.

-Severus ça alors ! C'est très surprenant de vous voir ici, je pensais que vous n'aimiez pas cet endroit.

Il allait répondre mais deux voyageurs passablement éméchés l'interrompirent. L'un d'entre eux trébucha sur sa veste de voyage et renversa une bonne partie de sa Bièraubeurre sur le bas de pantalon et les chaussures de Rogue. Ce dernier baissa les yeux puis se tourna vers eux le regard assassin alors qu'Elizabeth étouffait un rire et que Minerva sourit l'air gênée. L'homme qui venait de renverser son breuvage se tourna à son tour vers Rogue, le regard vitreux sans expression et laissa entendre un faible « scusez-moi » entre deux hoquets avant de reprendre son chemin avec son acolyte. D'un coup de baguette magique, Rogue fit disparaître l'alcool sur ses vêtements et annonça d'une voix las :

-En effet, et je vous confirme que je n'aime toujours pas ça.

-Vous avez l'air d'être tracassé par quelque chose Severus. Tout va bien? demanda Elizabeth inquiète.

Severus fut touché par l'inquiétude de la jeune femme, qui avait vu juste puisqu'il avait encore en tête son court affrontement avec Harry. Il avait cependant prévu de garder cet incident pour lui, en espérant qu'il en ferait de même et il sourit à la jeune femme.

-Tout va très bien, merci Elizabeth.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, Davis revient à la table avec un grand verre de whisky et Rogue fut désagréablement surpris en le voyant arriver, mais également soulagé de voir l'expression d'agacement qui était apparut sur le visage d'Elizabeth.

-Tient tient, Professeur Rogue, vous ici. Vous sortez donc parfois de vos cachots contrairement à ce que l'on m'avait dit. On peut savoir ce qui vous a poussé à affronter la tempête qui gronde à l'extérieur pour venir jusqu'ici ?

Severus vit Elizabeth sourire même si elle tentait de se cacher derrière sa tasse de thé car elle savait pertinemment qu'avec sa robe de sorcier, même par ce temps, il ne pouvait pas avoir froid puis il se tourna l'air impassible vers Davis.

-Pas l'envie de passer du bon temps au lieu de travailler, contrairement à vous visiblement, dit il d'un ton cinglant. Un groupe de sorciers ayant un comportement suspect a été aperçu près d'ici, je suis venu jeté un coup d'œil sur demande du directeur. En tant que chef de la brigade des Aurors ici je pensais que vous seriez au courant, ajouta-t-il cyniquement.

-Et bien, répondit Davis sans se démonter face à cette réflexion, j'ai plusieurs Aurors qui patrouillent dans le secteur et ils ne m'ont rien rapporté d'anormal je pense donc qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Alors je vais tranquillement resté ici, en charmante compagnie, à boire mon whisky et vous, vous devriez plutôt revoir vos sources.

-Mes sources sont celles du directeur et elles sont totalement fiables. Vous devriez aller vérifier par vous même ce qui se passe dans le secteur qui est sous votre responsabilité au lieu de rester ici à vous saouler.

-Attention à ce que vous dites Professeur Rogue, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes dans les petits papiers d'Albus Dumbledore que je vais tolérer un tel manque de respect, surtout de la part de quelqu'un comme vous, ajouta-t-il en regardant le bras gauche de Rogue avec dégout.

Il s'était levé en disant ça et il se trouvait à quelques centimètres de Rogue. Il avait un regard furieux tout comme le Maître des Potions, chacun ayant la main dans sa proche près à sortir sa baguette. Minerva se leva a son tour en tenta de les séparer.

-Allons messieurs un peu de tenue. Vous n'allez certainement pas vous battre, et encore moins ici. C'est la dernière chose dont a besoin Madame Rosmerta tout comme les gens qui sont venus dans cet endroit pour se reposer.

Davis semblait se calmer légèrement, les arguments de la sorcière avaient fait mouche. Il ne voulait pas être à l'origine d'un mouvement de panique ici qui aurait des conséquences fâcheuses pour lui et pour sa carrière. Severus, lui, avait un regard encore noir et sa main droite toujours dans sa poche en tenant fermement sa baguette qu'il lâcha cependant quand il sentit une étreinte sur son bras. Il se tourna, et vit qu'Elizabeth se tenait près de lui alors qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était levée. Elle lui sourit et pressa un peu plus son bras pour qu'il se détende.

-Minerva a raison, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver comme cela. Monsieur Davis, vous avez confiance en vos hommes et c'est une très grande qualité tout le monde s'accorde la dessus j'en suis certaine.

-Je suis content que vous me compreniez Elizabeth, lança Davis.

Elle ne fit pas attention à Severus qui venait de se racler la gorge pour montrer que lui ne voyait pas les choses comme ca et poursuivit.

-Vous comprendrez cependant que rien n'est plus pareil désormais et que le camp adverse fait preuve de toutes les ruses et de toutes les astuces pour s'en prendre à nous.

-Oui ça je le sais bien, dit il en jetant un regard vers Severus qu'Elizabeth feint de ne pas voir.

-Très bien, vous savez donc aussi qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas vérifier toutes les pistes qui nous sont rapportées et qu'il vaut mieux prendre un peu de temps pour être certains qu'il n'y a pas de risque plutôt que de mettre la vie de plusieurs personnes en danger.

-C'est évident oui. Mais s'il y a un véritablement un souci je dois savoir pourquoi les personnes sous mes ordres ne m'ont pas informées.

-Vous pouvez aller faire un point avec les autres Aurors bien sûr se sera toujours utile, moi je peux venir patrouiller avec vous Severus.

Davis eut une mine déconfite qui amusa beaucoup Minerva, visiblement il n'avait pas eu pour but de proposer qu'Elizabeth se retrouve seule avec Severus. Il prit son manteau et sortit du Pub alors que Minerva partait au comptoir pour régler ce qu'elle devait. Elizabeth et Severus étaient seuls et ce dernier sourit à la jeune femme, il avait envie de passer plus de temps avec elle mais il savait qu'il devait refuser sa proposition de l'accompagner.

-Non Elizabeth, il vaut mieux que vous restez ici.

Elle parut dans un premier temps déçue puis ensuite elle fronça les sourcils, l'air un peu en colère et lâcha son bras.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Vous ne me croyez pas à la hauteur? lança-t-elle sèchement.

-Comment ?

-Vous n'êtes pas le seul grand sorcier ici Severus, je peux être très utile aussi. Et je vous signale que sans mon intervention vous seriez en train de vous battre en duel.

-Mais je…

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'elle réagisse comme cela. Il lui attrapa gentiment le bras pour la rapprocher de lui mais elle avait toujours cet air colérique.

-Elizabeth, je…si je disais ça ce n'était pas pour insinuer que vous n'êtes d'aucune utilité. Vous êtes extrêmement brillante et il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de remettre en cause vos compétences de sorcière.

Sa colère s'atténua aussi vite qu'elle était apparut et Severus fut soulagé de voir qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

-Alors pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que je vous accompagne ?

-Je pensais que c'était évident. Vous êtes vous aussi professeur à Poudlard désormais, et bien que je trouve cela moi même assez pénible parfois, nous sommes responsables de la sécurité des élèves. Il y en a beaucoup ici et si il y a un problème Minerva ne pourra pas se charger seule de les ramener à l'école, elle aura besoin de vous.

-Oui je comprends, dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Excusez moi Severus d'avoir réagi comme ça, je suis un peu à cran en ce moment.

-Je ne vous en veux pas Elizabeth. Je veux juste que ce soit bien clair pour vous que je suis conscient que vous êtes très talentueuse et que jamais je ne me permettrais de vous prendre de haut.

-Oui bien sur, je le sais.

-Bien. Je vais aller voir de quoi il retourne exactement, je n'ai croisé personne en venant ici. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une fausse alerte mais je dois aller vérifier, je ne fais pas confiance à cet Auror.

-Severus, y a t-il une seule personne en qui vous ayez vraiment confiance ?

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui en disant cela, son regard plongé dans le sien. Il fut déstabilisé l'espace d'un instant mais reprit rapidement ses esprits.

-J'ai confiance en Dumbledore, et en son jugement. Et je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car des cris venaient de retentir à l'extérieur. Une partie de la façade vitrée du Pub explosa sous l'impact de plusieurs sortilèges, et de nombreuses personnes se retrouvèrent à terre, dont Elizabeth et Severus. Ce dernier se releva rapidement, et aida la jeune femme à en faire de même.

-Ça va, vous n'avez rien ?

-Oui merci.

Autour d'eux il y avait quelques blessés, dont certains étaient des élèves de l'école. Les autres sorciers pour la plupart avaient soit transplané, soit rejoins les Aurors qui étaient apparus dans la ruelle pour les aider à combattre.

-Severus…les élèves, lança Minerva qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Je sais Minerva, mais je ne peux pas vous aider ! Je vous laisse les regrouper et les ramener à Poudlard, je vais voir ce qui se passe.

Il enjamba une table cassée pour se diriger vers la sortie mais Elizabeth lui agrippa le bras. Il se tourna vers elle, et il vit beaucoup d'inquiétude dans son regard.

-Soyez prudent Severus.

-Vous aussi. Je compte sur vous pour aider Minerva.

-On s'occupe de tout ici.

-Parfait.

Il sortit par l'une des fenêtres de la façade qui avait été détruite et disparut au milieu de la foule. Il y avait un grand mouvement de panique à l'extérieur, parmi les élèves et également les sorciers qui avaient assisté à l'explosion. En quelques minutes, Minerva et Elizabeth réussirent à sortir tous les élèves des gravas. Ils étaient tous sains et saufs, quelques uns blessés superficiellement, et les autres en état de choc. Elles réussirent à tous les regrouper derrière le comptoir, alors que Madame Rosmerta apparut par une petite porte dissimulée.

-Ah Minerva, c'est vous ! C'est la folie dehors, il y a des Mangemorts et des sorciers soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium qui attaque tout ce qui bouge !

-Est ce que vous avez vu des Scalpeurs ?

-Non, je ne pense pas qu'il y en est. Les Aurors sont intervenus rapidement, ainsi que de nombreux membres de l'Ordre.

-Est ce que vous avez une sortie par laquelle nous pourrions passer ? Nous devons absolument ramener ces élèves à Poudlard.

-Oui, vous pouvez passer par la remise. Ça vous conduira à l'arrière boutique. Ensuite, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient regroupé les élèves derrière la Tête de Sanglier pour les faire rentrer par portoloin. Hagrid est déjà là bas.

-C'est parfait !

Quelqu'un entra dans le pub, les trois femmes se retournèrent en brandissant leur baguette mais il s'agissait de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Minerva, Elizabeth. Qu'est ce que vous faites encore ici avec tous ces élèves ?

-Certains ont été blessé dans l'explosion, on a du les sortir des décombres.

-Vous ne devez pas traîner ici !

Un sortilège siffla aux oreilles de Kingsley et alla détruire une des lampes qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Il se tourna et vit une demi douzaine de sorciers apparaître devant eux.

-Ils sont soumis aux sortilèges de l'Imperium, contentez vous de les neutraliser! lança l'Auror.

Ils n'eurent aucun mal à se débarrasser d'eux, mais ils savaient que le temps pressé et qu'ils devaient partir d'ici. Kingsley rejoignit les trois femmes et leur dit qu'elles devaient se rendre derrière la Tête de Sanglier.

-Nous sommes déjà au courant Kingsley, lança Minerva. Mais on doit s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'autres élèves ici.

-Très bien, lança l'Auror. Je m'occupe d'amener ceux là au lieu de rendez vous, et ensuite je reviens ici. Vous avez dix minutes pour faire le tour du Pub et voir s'il reste d'autres élèves.

-Entendu.

-Venez, dit Madame Rosmerta. Je vous montre par où vous pouvez passez.

Elle s'engouffra par la porte par laquelle elle était apparut, suivit par les élèves puis par Kingsley qui fermait la marche. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement, Elizabeth l'interpella.

-Est ce que vous avez vu Severus? demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Kingsley lui sourit et répondit :

-À votre place je ne m'en ferai pas pour lui Elizabeth, c'est plutôt ses adversaires qui devraient être angoissés. Je n'ai jamais vu un sorcier aussi doué en duel.

Elizabeth sourit à son tour, soulagée et le remercia avant qu'il disparaisse dans la petite ouverture. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Minerva.

-Il faut qu'on se dépêche, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

Grâce à un sortilège de détection, elles trouvèrent rapidement les trois élèves qui restaient, des deuxièmes années totalement apeurés qui s'étaient réfugié dans les toilettes. À peine les avaient elles reconduits près du comptoir qu'un Mangemort fit son apparition.

-Tient tient, qu'est ce que nous avons là.

Minerva brandit sa baguette, tout comme Elizabeth, en prenant soin de garder les élèves derrière elles. Une explosion retentit, et la seconde d'après de grandes ronces apparurent sur l'un des murs de la pièce. Elles semblaient appartenir à une gigantesque plante qu'un sorcier venait de faire apparaître, tout comme les tentacules recouvertes d'épines qui fendaient l'air tout autour. Quelques cris se firent entendre dans la rue mais les deux femmes n'eurent pas le temps d'y prêter plus attention, car le Mangemort brandit sa baguette à son tour en jetant un premier sortilège à Minerva. Cette dernière fut touchée par un endoloris et le Mangemort était sur le point de s'en prendre aux élèves mais Elizabeth s'interposa et continua le duel. Elle avait un léger avantage sur le Mangemort mais fut surprise par un tentacule qui passa à quelques centimètres de son visage. Le Mangemort en profita pour la toucher à son tour et elle fut propulsée quelques mètres plus loin. Une autre explosion retentit et cette fois c'est lui qui fut surpris, ce qui donna l'opportunité à Minerva de le Stupéfixer.

-Voilà une chose de faite, dit-elle en s'avança vers les élèves. Maintenant vous allez me suivre dans ce passage dissimulé pour…

-Minerva attention !

Un tentacule fendit l'air pour plonger vers la vieille sorcière qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elizabeth au contraire, plus réactive, s'interposa et le tentacule s'enroula autour de sa cuisse alors qu'elle sentit les épines s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Dehors, de nombreux sorciers étaient en train de lutter contre la plante, et ils arrivèrent à s'en débarrasser car les tentacules cessèrent de bouger. Celui tenant Elizabeth la propulsa quelques mètres plus loin et dans un gros fracas, toute la plante sembla s'effondrer sur le sol avant de cesser de bouger.

Kingsley arriva juste après et Minerva lui ordonna de ramener les derniers élèves avec les autres, et de faire venir du secours ici. Une fois qu'il eut disparut sans poser de questions, elle s'approcha d'Elizabeth qui était assise sur le sol, une grande entaille à l'endroit où la plante l'avait agrippé qui semblait la faire souffrir. Avant qu'elle ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, Davis entra de nouveau dans le pub et vit qu'Elizabeth était blessée et qu'elle perdait beaucoup de sang.

-Laissez moi faire, lança Davis en s'approchant.

Il allait poser sa main sur sa jambe et Elizabeth l'en empêcha.

-Non n'y touchez pas !

-Ne soyez pas idiote, vous êtes en train de vous vider de votre sang.

-J'ai dit non !

-Mais laissez vous faire.

Il ne la toucha pas mais il brandit sa baguette magique vers la blessure et en prononçant des formules il fit des gestes lents et circulaires. Elizabeth, elle, commença à hurler de douleur puis elle prit sa cuisse entre ses mains en le suppliant d'arrêter.

-Mais enfin Davis arrêtez, lança Minerva ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous la torturez !

Il ne fit pas attention à ce qu'elle disait et continua l'incantation jusqu'à ce que la plaie soit entièrement refermée. Quand il eut terminé il se releva et remit sa baguette dans sa poche l'air triomphant.

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup votre façon de me parler professeur McGonagall. Enfin vous voyez bien que je ne faisais que l'aider.

-En la brutalisant ainsi !

Minerva se mit à genoux et prit la main d'Elizabeth qui avait les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie.

-Calmez vous Elizabeth. C'est terminé.

-Je ne me sens pas bien Minerva. Je veux voir Severus.

-Mais, je ne sais pas part où il est parti, et je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça.

-Allez y, lança Davis. Je peux rester ici avec elle.

Elizabeth serra un peu plus la main de Minerva pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas rester seule avec lui. Mais personne n'eut besoin de sortir pour aller chercher Severus car il entra précisément à cet instant dans ce qui restait des Trois Balais. Il vit Elizabeth par terre et se précipita vers le groupe avant de se mettre à genoux près d'elle.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici !?

-Severus !

Elizabeth lâcha la main de Minerva qui s'éloigna, et posa sa tête contre son torse alors qu'il avait l'air affolé par l'état de la jeune femme. Il regarda rapidement sa blessure puis se tourna vers Minerva et Davis, il était hors de lui.

-Je vous ai posé une question!

-C'est ma faute Severus, lança Minerva. J'étais en train de mettre les élèves à l'abri, j'ai été distraite l'espace d'un instant et si Elizabeth n'était pas intervenue je serai probablement morte.

-Non Minerva vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, dit Elizabeth. Le principal c'était qu'ils soient tous en sécurité, et c'est ce que vous avez fais.

-Peu importe puisque j'ai refermé sa blessure. Il n'y a donc plus de problème, lança froidement Davis. J'aurai quand même souhaité un peu plus de gratitude.

-De gratitude ? Vous l'avez presque torturé en refermant la plaie, s'exclama Minerva.

-QUOI ? VOUS L'AVEZ BRUTALISÉ ?

Rogue était fou de rage. Il était sur le point de se lever mais Elizabeth s'agrippa à sa veste en gémissant de douleur. Elle était restée contre lui depuis qu'il était revenu et c'est seulement maintenant, en la regardant, qu'il remarqua à quel point elle était pâle. Il regarda à nouveau sa cuisse, au niveau de son pantalon déchiré, là où elle avait été blessée. Il prit le tissu dans ses mains et le déchira un peu plus. Il écarquilla les yeux tandis que Minerva se plaqua les mains contre la bouche et qu'une mine de dégout se dessina sur le visage de l'Auror. Il n'y avait plus de plaie ouverte ni de sang mais on distinguait clairement des faisceaux violets au niveau des veines sous la peau.

-VOUS AVEZ REFERMÉ LA PLAIE SANS RETIREZ LE VENIN?! vociféra Rogue.

-Le venin ?

-Oui le venin. Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'on vous apprend quand on vous forme à devenir Auror !? Avec ses épines, cette plante déchire la peau et empoisonne le sang, vous êtes censé le savoir.

-Excusez moi mais les Aurors ne sont pas censés connaître toutes les plantes existantes sur terre ni leurs propriétés.

-FERMEZ LÀ ! Dans le doute, vous auriez dû vérifier !

-Je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton. Je vous signale qu'elle était en train de se vider de son sang et que si je n'étais pas intervenu elle serait morte.

-Elle n'aurait pas pu mourir si vite d'une hémorragie, elle aurait largement eut le temps d'être emmenée à Poudlard et d'être transfusée. La situation est encore pire maintenant. Je ne veux plus vous voir ici. Allez dehors et assurez vous qu'il n'y a plus de danger.

Sans rien ajouter Davis sortit, mais il n'avait pas du tout aimé la façon dont Severus s'était adressé à lui.

-Minerva, allez y aussi. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

-Severus je suis désolée. J'aurai dû vérifier le type de plante que c'était, mais il avait l'air sur de lui.

-Minerva ce n'est pas le moment.

Elle n'insista pas et alla dehors à son tour. Il se tourna enfin vers Elizabeth et elle vit beaucoup d'inquiétude et de peur dans son regard. Il passa sa main sur son front, elle était brûlante et toujours très pâle.

-Je n'aime pas trop le regard que tu as, lança-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Il tenta de sourire pour la calmer et la rassurer mais lui même savait que ce sourire devait être crispé et que la crainte pouvait toujours se lire dans son regard. Il était d'ailleurs tellement inquiet qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle se montrait plus familière avec lui, ce qu'il fit lui aussi inconsciemment.

-C'est assez drôle finalement, je venais de te dire que tu devais me prendre au sérieux et que je pouvais être utile et c'est encore toi qui vient m'aider.

-Tu as tout de même sauvé Minerva.

Elle gémit de douleur en serrant un peu plus sa veste.

-La douleur est insupportable. Et je n'ai presque plus de forces.

-Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Ne bouge surtout pas, il faut absolument que je m'occupe du venin. Tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie, si tu avais été touchée près d'un organe vital tu serais…

-Ça veut dire que tu peux enlever tout le venin? le coupa-t-elle plein d'espoir.

-Bien sûr que oui mais cet abruti a refermé la plaie ! Il faut que je l'ouvre de nouveau pour tout extraire.

-Je lui avais dis que je ne voulais pas qu'il y touche !

-Je m'occuperai de lui plus tard. Pour l'instant le plus important c'est toi. Je suis désolé je n'ai pas d'anesthésiant ici, je vais devoir faire ça comme ca.

Il avait l'air terriblement désolé et très anxieux à l'idée de pouvoir lui faire mal mais elle lui sourit pour le rassurer.

-Je te fais confiance.

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui et mit son visage contre son torse. Il fit un geste rapide et concis avec sa baguette et une nouvelle plaie s'ouvrit dans la chair d'Elizabeth qui étouffa un cri contre le torse de Severus tout en serrant sa veste aussi fort que ses dernières forces lui permettaient. Il essaya de ne pas penser à la douleur de la jeune femme, et alors qu'il voyait déjà un liquide violacé s'échapper de la blessure pour couler le long de sa cuisse et finir sur le sol, il approcha un peu plus sa baguette. Très concentré, il répéta inlassablement les mêmes gestes et les mêmes incantations.

Au début Elizabeth était très crispée mais elle finit par se détendre et la douleur qui était au départ insoutenable finit par s'atténuer. Elle sentit ses forces revenir peu à peu, elle avait moins de difficultés à respirer et elle n'avait plus de migraines. Au bout de plusieurs minutes elle se décida enfin à relever la tête. Elle regarda d'abord Severus qui ne détacha pas son regard de sa blessure et elle ne dit rien de peur de l'interrompre. Elle se tourna à son tour vers la plaie, il y avait toujours du venin qui coulait de sa cuisse et il y avait également une grande marre autour d'elle. Finalement, après un énième mouvement de baguette de la part de Severus, ce n'est plus le liquide violet qui sortit mais bien du sang. Il interrompit ses formulations et sourit en se tournant vers elle.

-Je suppose que si je saigne comme ça c'est une bonne chose.

-Oui. Ca veut dire qu'il n'y a plus de venin. Tu devrais commencer à te sentir mieux maintenant.

Elle lui sourit à son tour et acquiesça.

-Oui beaucoup mieux, merci Severus.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, maintenant qu'elle avait relevé sa tête leurs deux visages étaient très proche l'un de l'autre. Il déglutit difficilement et il la vit rougir puis ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers l'entrée, Minerva venait de réapparaître.

-Est ce que tout va bien ?

Elle hésitait à entrer totalement, de peur de déranger Severus pendant la guérison mais Elizabeth lui sourit en l'invitant à s'approcher.

-Oui tout va bien Minerva, Severus a tout arrangé.

-C'est fantastique ! Nous pouvons y aller alors ?

-Il me reste juste à refermer la plaie.

Il souleva à nouveau sa baguette mais il sentit Elizabeth se raidir dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça te fera moins mal que ce que je t'ai fais pour extraire le venin.

Elle réussit à se d'étendre car elle lui faisait confiance et en effet cette fois-ci elle ne sentit presque rien. Il l'aida ensuite à se relever et ils purent enfin sortir du Pub. Dehors, il n'y avait presque plus personne. Les Mangemorts semblaient avoir tous filé, laissant sur place les sorciers qui avaient été contrôlé par le sortilège de l'Imperium et qui étaient totalement désorientés. Seuls les nombreuses bâtissent détruites, et les feux qui n'avaient pas encore été totalement éteints démontraient encore la violence des duels qui avaient eu lieu dans le petit village. Toujours en aidant Elizabeth à marcher car elle avait des difficultés à poser le pied gauche par terre, celui de sa jambe blessée, Severus atteignit rapidement la cour arrière de la Tête de Sanglier, accompagné de Minerva. Hagrid était déjà là, visiblement il faisait le guet pendant que les quelques Aurors présents créés de nouveaux portoloin pour ramener au fur et à mesure les groupes d'élèves qui arrivaient.

-Professeur Davenport, lança Hagrid en s'approchant d'eux ! C'est une vilaine blessure que vous avez là !

-Oui, j'ai été touchée par cette grosse plante horrible qui est apparut près des Trois Balais.

-C'est un Hellébore étrangleur à tentacules vénéneuses. Vous avez eu de la chance de vous en sortir avec une simple blessure à la jambe.

-Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, dit elle en se tournant vers Severus tout en lui souriant.

-Venez, ajouta Hagrid aux trois professeurs. Le dernier groupe d'élève va bientôt pouvoir partir, et nous avec.

En effet, l'Auror chargé de la création du dernier Portoloin était en plein travail sur une vieille lampe usagée alors qu'une demi douzaine d'autres formait un cercle autour des élèves pour les protéger au cas où les Mangemorts reviendraient.

-Shacklebolt, appela Minerva alors que le sorcier s'avançait ! Est ce que vous avez pu vérifier que tous les élèves étaient rentrés sains et saufs au château avec la liste que je vous ai donné ?

-Normalement le compte y est, j'ai transmis la liste à Podmore qui vérifie les arrivées là-bas. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

À peine avait il finit sa place que le dit Sturgis Podmore apparut, également grâce à un portoloin.

-Alors Sturgis, où en êtes vous ?

-Tous les élèves que vous nous avez envoyés sont sains et saufs à l'intérieur du château. Albus Dumbledore a été prévenu, il voulait venir jusqu'ici mais je lui ai dit qu'on avait la situation bien en main. Il commence à interroger certains élèves qui sont capables de parler pour savoir précisément comment s'est passée l'attaque.

-Combien vous en reste-t-il sur la liste, demanda Minerva ?

-Il en reste 12.

-Ici il n'y en a que 11, dit Minerva. Elle prit la liste des mains de Podmore et regarda ensuite le groupe d'élèves.

-Quel élève manque-t-il professeur? demanda Hagrid.

Après quelques secondes, elle abaissa le parchemin les mains tremblantes.

-Harry Potter.

Personne n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter car un cri venait de retentir au loin. L'air devint beaucoup plus lourd et beaucoup plus froid.

-Des Détraqueurs ! Des Détraqueurs arrivent, cria un homme de l'autre côté de la bâtisse.

Un groupe de plusieurs dizaines de Détraqueurs fit son apparition, s'approchant dangereusement du groupe d'élèves. Les Aurors ainsi que les professeurs, déjà exténués par leurs duels ou blessés avaient du mal à les repousser, alors que les élèves, très jeunes pour la plupart et ne maitrisant pas le sortilège du Patronus, étaient totalement terrifiés.

-Bon Sang, cria Shacklebolt à l'intention de l'Auror chargé de créer le portoloin ! C'est quand vous voulez Gibson !

-Je fais ce que je peux dans mon état Shacklebolt !

Severus fit apparaître un immense corbeau argenté au bout de sa baguette, imité par Minerva et les Aurors avec leurs propres Patronus. Elizabeth tenta également de faire apparaître le sien, mais à cause de sa blessure à la jambe, elle en fut incapable. Une douleur fulgurante lui transperça la cuisse et elle dut mettre un genou à terre, le souffle coupé. Severus, inquiet, s'agenouilla près d'elle en remarquant qu'elle était encore très pâle.

-Je suis désolée, je n'y arrive pas, lança-t-elle, la respiration saccadée.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est une blessure très grave que tu as, tu as besoin de repos.

-ATTENTION ! D'autres arrivent !

Une trentaine de Détraqueurs apparurent dans le ciel avant de foncer directement sur le groupe et de s'en prendre aux élèves en commençant à leur aspirer leur âme. Beaucoup tombèrent sur le sol inconscient, sauvé de leurs baisers mortels par le Patronus de Severus. Celui-ci ne vit cependant pas les autres Détraqueurs arriver par l'autre côté du Pub et trois d'entre eux s'en prirent à lui, lui coupant le souffle alors qu'il tombait à terre.

-Severus !

Elle s'approcha de lui alors qu'il se relevait péniblement !

-Tu es à bout de forces aussi !

-Je pense qu'on est tous dans le même cas, dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

En effet, les Aurors peinaient aussi à faire apparaître des Patronus corporels à présent ou quand ils y arrivaient, ces derniers disparaissaient au bout de quelques secondes. Les autres Aurors présents dans le Village, eux aussi mal en point, arrivèrent au niveau du groupe. Face à eux se dressaient plus d'une soixantaine de Détraqueurs, près à attaquer à tout moment.

-C'est bon, le portoloin est près !

Mais la plupart des élèves étaient dans l'incapacité de le toucher, et même les Aurors tenaient difficilement debout. Les Détraqueurs commençaient à s'approcher dangereusement quand une voix retentit derrière le groupe. Plusieurs se retournèrent et virent Harry, brandissant sa baguette. Un cerf argenté apparut au bout de sa baguette et passa au milieu du groupe, puis, arrivé à quelques mètres des Détraqueurs, une forte détonation retentit et des grands arcs lumineux les firent tous fuir, forçant les créatures à d'abandonner leurs proies et le calme retomba presque aussitôt.

-Impressionnant Harry! s'enthousiasma Shacklebolt. On m'avait déjà parlé de ton Patronus, mais je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose d'aussi extraordinaire.

-Merci.

-Où étiez vous passez Monsieur Potter? demanda Minerva.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi mes activités à Pré-au-Lard vous regarde professeur.

-Vous auriez pu être blessé, ou pire! protesta-t-elle.

-Oui et bien, je commence à en avoir l'habitude maintenant !

-Je ne vous ai pas vu aux Trois Balais, est ce que vous étiez dans les ruelles ? Est ce que vous avez été attaqué ?

Harry se tourna vers Rogue en lui lançant un regard noir, visiblement il n'avait pas parlé de l'incident à la Tête de Sanglier. Il repensa alors aux paroles d'Alberforth, il avait raison, il n'était pas dans son intérêt d'en parler, ni dans celui de Rogue. Harry avait bien l'intention de régler ses comptes avec lui, mais il le ferait sans l'intervention d'autres personnes.

-Non, je n'ai pas eu de souci majeur.

McGonagall n'ajouta rien et les Aurors organisèrent le transfert des derniers élèves, encore sous le choc de l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de vivre.

À plusieurs centaines de kilomètre de là, Voldemort était toujours enfermé dans le plus grand cachot du Manoir des Malefoy. Quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il ouvrit les yeux et retira ses deux bras des orifices du socle, sa peau déchirée et couverte de plaies d'où s'écoulait du sang. Il referma ses blessures rapidement et invita la personne qui avait toqué à entrer sans prendre la peine de dissimuler le socle et le Crystal qui avait une teinte de plus en plus rouge flamboyante. Maintenant qu'il savait que le procédé fonctionnait, ses serviteurs les plus proches avaient été mis dans la confidence. La lourde porte s'ouvrit et c'est Avery qui entra dans la pièce en s'inclinant.

-J'espère que c'est important Avery, pour que tu viennes me déranger ainsi.

-Oui maître. Vous m'aviez demandé de venir vous prévenir quand le fabriquant ne baguette était disposé à répondre à vos questions. C'est maintenant le cas.

-Parfait. J'ai pas mal de chose à lui demander.

-Et tous les autres sont revenus de Pré-au-Lard mais ils n'ont pas trouvé Potter parmi les élèves.

-Oui je suis déjà au courant. Je suis très contrarié.

Avery déglutit difficilement tandis que Voldemort se levait de son fauteuil, et il posa ensuite son regarda sur le Crystal.

-Est ce que tout s'est passé comme vous le souhaitiez maître ?

-Non. Le procédé fonctionne, c'est une bonne chose. Mais Potter est plus résistant que ce que je pensais. La moindre perturbation émotionnelle déclenche le processus, mais il suffit de l'intervention d'un autre sorcier pour que ça se termine. Ça va prendre plus de temps que prévu sans l'aide de Severus.


	19. Douloureuses Déchirures

CHAPITRE DIX-NEUF: DOULOUREUSES DÉCHIRURES

Depuis sa rencontre avec Alberforth, et l'attaque qui avait suivi à Pré-au-Lard, Harry avait décidé de se reprendre en main et de commencer activement son entraînement pour devenir animagus. C'était quelque chose qui lui serait utile, il le savait, et il voulait partager cela avec son père et son parrain, comme si c'était un héritage qu'ils lui avaient laissé et qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher. Dès le lendemain, il s'était enfermé dans la Salle sur Demande toutes les fois où il en avait eu l'opportunité. Ron et Hermione ne se doutaient de rien puisqu'ils passaient les heures qu'ils avaient de libre avec Lavande et Matthew, sans parler de l'Atelier de Camouflage de Findsbery.

C'était d'ailleurs le vendredi soir que Harry avait le plus d'heures consécutives pour pouvoir s'entraîner, mais jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait rien réussi. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore réellement commencé l'initiation pour apprendre à se transformer, car avant toute chose, il lui fallait tracer un pentacle aux sols aux nombreux symboles aussi tordus et complexes les uns que les autres. Il s'agissait d'un cercle complet dans lequel devait apparaître de nombreuses combinaisons de Runes, un cours qu'il n'avait bien entendu jamais suivi. Il ne s'était cependant pas trop inquiété puisqu'il savait pour l'avoir lu dans le livre, que son père et son parrain n'avait jamais suivi ce cours non plus, et que la personne cherchant à se transformer en animagus n'avait pas besoin de savoir lire les Runes. Toutes les explications étant donné dans le livre, Harry devait donc seulement se contenter de les recopier parfaitement. Le problème, c'est qu'il avait beau essayé des dizaines de fois, chaque fois qu'il débutait son tracé, il finissait toujours pas sortir du cercle s'il respectait les espaces donnés dans le livre.

Un soir, après avoir tenté le tracé en vain pendant des heures, il remonta dans la Tour de Gryffondor, sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il était tard, tous les élèves dormaient déjà. À peine arrivé devant son lit, il fit un malaise et il tenta difficilement de rester debout, avant de finalement tomber de tout son poids sur son matelas. Il refit le même rêve angoissant que celui qu'il avait fait le premier soir où il était arrivé à Poudlard et qu'il avait totalement oublié. Se tenant devant un miroir, les mains et les avants bras ensanglantés, le reflet de Voldemort apparaissant devant lui et prononçant pour la première fois distinctement, les mots que Harry n'avait pas compris la première fois :

-Tu es à moi !

/

Il était tard et Severus terminait de faire sa ronde avant de retourner dans ses quartiers. Il pensait qu'il aurait le plaisir de tomber sur Elizabeth qui devait également patrouiller dans les couloirs mais il ne l'avait finalement pas vu et cela l'avait rendu particulièrement désagréable avec les quelques autres professeurs et Aurors qu'il avait pu croiser. Pendant un moment il avait hésité à aller la voir dans ses appartements, en prétextant vouloir prendre des nouvelles de la blessure qu'elle s'était faite à Pré-au-Lard mais il était déjà très tard et si elle avait fini sa patrouille elle devait déjà dormir. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de reparler énormément suite à l'attaque qui avait eu lieu, à son grand désarroi car ils s'étaient quelque peu rapprochés Elizabeth et lui, et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Il était passé la voir à l'infirmerie dès le lendemain mais elle était encore très affaiblie et Mme Pomfresh ne l'avait laissé à ses côtés que quelques minutes.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il prit la décision d'aller lui parler. Après tout, si elle dormait déjà il s'en rendrait compte directement et sinon, il aurait l'occasion de passer un petit moment avec elle. Il descendit quelques escaliers et se retrouva au deuxième étage, dans le couloir qui menait aux appartements de la jeune femme quand il s'arrêta net, il venait de l'entendre rigoler. Elle devait probablement être devant sa porte, accompagnée par quelqu'un. Il sut rapidement qui c'était car quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme repris la parole, il s'agissait d'un des Aurors travaillant pour Davis à la sécurité au château. Il l'avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois, se vantant de ses exploits en tant qu'Auror à qui voulait l'écouter. Il savait également que de nombreuses étudiantes le trouvaient particulièrement attirant et ne cessaient de glousser dans les couloirs dès qu'il passait. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque où Lockhart enseignait au château et il détestait ça.

En voyant Elizabeth ainsi, Severus bouillonna de colère, comment pouvait-elle se faire embobiner par un homme aussi prétentieux et imbu de lui même que cet Auror ? Il la voyait déjà entrer dans ses appartements, en l'invitant à la suivre, ce qu'il ferait bien évidemment et cette vision le dégouta au plus haut point. Il décida de les rejoindre et sortit de l'angle de couloir. Il y avait de grandes torches tout le long et Severus les reconnut rapidement, il ne s'était pas trompé. Elizabeth était dos à lui mais il avait reconnu sa silhouette et sa chevelure, et il voyait très bien le visage de l'Auror, dont il avait oublié le nom, qui leva les yeux vers lui, son sourire disparaissant à l'approche de Severus.

-Tient donc, Professeur Rogue ! Que nous vaut le plaisir d'une telle visite ?

Elizabeth se tourna également vers lui et elle arrêta de sourire aussi, visiblement mal à l'aise suite à l'arrivée de son collègue.

-Je fais ce que vous êtes censé faire, je patrouille. C'est bien pour cela que vous êtes payé non ?

L'Auror eut un sourire forcé mais il ne répondit pas à la provocation de Severus.

-J'y allais justement. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Elizabeth.

-Bonne nuit à vous aussi Mr Walters.

L'Auror s'éloigna, laissant Elizabeth et Severus seuls. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui et lui sourit mais sans rien dire. Est ce qu'elle attendait que ce soit lui qui prenne la parole ? Si c'était le cas elle allait attendre longtemps. Après ce qu'il avait vu il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter avec elle et le petit sourire qu'elle affichait ne faisait que le mettre encore plus hors de lui. Sans un mot, il s'apprêtait à partir lui aussi mais elle lui attrapa le bras.

-Severus, attend !

Il soupira et s'arrêta, en se tournant vers elle.

-Tu es vraiment passé par ici seulement pour patrouiller ?

Elle se doutait déjà de la réponse qu'il allait donner à cette question, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir et lui dire qu'il n'avait pas eu une idée derrière la tête en venant dans ce couloir.

-Non, dit il avant de se racler la gorge. Je voulais voir comment tu allais, et surtout comment allait ta jambe.

-C'est ce que je pensais, dit elle en souriant de nouveau. Je vais beaucoup mieux merci, et grâce à toi.

-Oui c'est ce que je vois en effet. Ta jambe est suffisamment guérie pour que tu puisses te pavaner dans le château aux côtés de ces idiots d'Aurors prétentieux.

-Comment ?

Elle avait bien entendu mais ne voulait pas en croire ses oreilles. Son sourire avait disparut, elle était totalement atterrée parce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Je n'aurais pas dû passer par ici finalement, je vous ai interrompus. Tu devais certainement avoir d'autres projets pour votre soirée.

-Ça suffit Severus, tu commences à devenir grossier. J'étais simplement en train de patrouiller quand je suis tombée sur lui. On a commencé à discuter et il a proposé de me ramener voilà tout.

-Huh, tu n'avais peut-être rien d'autre en tête, mais lui si. Ce que tu peux être naïve, exactement comme toutes ces élèves qui sont en admiration devant lui. D'ailleurs tu gloussais exactement de la même façon.

Severus commençait à hausser le ton, en la regardant avec un regard noir et glacé, en bouillonnant intérieurement. Elizabeth aussi était folle de rage, elle qui quelques secondes plus tôt avait apprécié le fait qu'il vienne la voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles, était à nouveau déçue et même en colère face aux propos qu'il tenait.

-Comment oses tu dire ça ? J'ai simplement rit à une de ses blagues. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça. Je pense que j'ai suffisamment pleuré pour pouvoir apprécier les bons moments qui s'offrent à moi.

-Très bien, je te laisse dans ce cas là. Je ne voudrais pas être celui qui t'empêche de profiter de bons moments en compagnie de cet idiot.

-Ce que tu peux être détestable quand tu t'y mets !

-Oui je sais je suis froid, cynique, austère, détestable. Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois, quand je t'ai sauvé pour la énième fois, puisque tu n'es pas capable de faire les choses correctement toute seule.

-Oui et bien, je comprends pourquoi c'est toujours ces adjectifs que l'on emploi pour te qualifier ! Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que je disais la dernière fois, mais parce que tu ne cesses d'être prévenant et aimable avant d'être horripilant. Tu fais toujours tout pour tout gâcher ! Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ais toujours été seul, tu es incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit, et personne ne peut s'attacher à toi non plus.

-Je…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et poursuivit.

-Et je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller seule, je ne t'ai pas demandé de veiller sur moi à chacun instant. À partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus que tu te préoccupes de ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Je ne veux plus te devoir quoi que ce soit !

-Parfait ! Ça m'évitera de dépenser de l'énergie inutilement ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

-Très bien !

Elle ouvrit la porte de ses appartements et la referma sans un regard pour lui.

-J'espère que tu te souviendras de ce que tu viens de me dire! cria-t-il à travers la porte pour qu'elle l'entende, avant de disparaître du couloir, furieux, et de retourner dans ses propres appartements.

Le lendemain matin Elizabeth donnait son cours aux 6e année de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Comme depuis le début de l'année, tous les élèves continuaient de travailler sur leur préparation de la potion Veritaserum. Une quinzaine de minute avant la fin du cours, Drago demanda à sortir de la classe pour se rendre aux toilettes. Il était devenu très pâle et ne semblait pas dans son assiette, alors Elizabeth accepta. Quand la cloche sonna et qu'elle ne le vit pas revenir, elle attendit que tous les autres élèves soient sortis pour fermer sa salle de classe à clé et se rendre à son tour aux toilettes. Elle entra dans les sanitaires réservés aux garçons, il ne semblait y avoir personne. Dans l'une des cabines cependant, elle entendit que quelqu'un remuait par terre.

-Mr Malefoy ?

Elle toqua à la porte mais personne ne répondit. En l'ouvrant, elle trouva Drago par terre, plié en deux à cause de la douleur, se tenant l'avant bras gauche et elle comprit que c'était la Marque des Ténèbres qui le faisait souffrir. Elle se rapprocha de lui en essaya de retirer la main du jeune homme qui masquait sa Marque mais il se débâtit.

-Mr Malefoy, laissez moi regarder.

-NON ! N'y touchez pas !

Comprenant que le jeune homme n'était pas disposé à la laisser lui venir en aide, malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait, elle n'insista pas. Sans aucune difficulté, elle le transporta jusqu'à son bureau, adjacent au cachot où avez lieu les cours de Potions, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit rapidement apparaître un lit avec des coussins moelleux et y déposa le jeune sorcier, qui se tordait toujours de douleurs. Elle le laissa seul un cours instant pour griffonner un mot rapide à l'intention de la seule personne qu'elle pensait en mesure de l'aider et l'attacha à la patte de son hibou Grand Duc, qui trônait jusque là dans sa cage.

-C'est urgent, fais au plus vite !

Le hibou s'envola majestueusement par la fenêtre tandis qu'Elizabeth revenait vers le lit où était toujours allongé Drago Malefoy. Elle toucha son front, il était brûlant. D'un geste de baguette magique, elle fit apparaître une serviette imbibée d'une étrange substance orangée qu'elle tenta de poser sur le front mais le jeune homme ne se laissait pas faire.

-Cessez de bouger comme cela Mr Malefoy. Je ne peux rien faire pour la douleur dans votre bras, mais je peux au moins faire baisser votre fièvre.

Il la laissa finalement faire, et à peine avait-elle déposé la serviette que quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, et se trouva nez à nez avec la personne qu'elle avait fais venir.

-Severus !

Elle fut tout de suite soulagée de le voir devant elle, mais le soulagement était de courte durée car visiblement, le Maître des Potions était d'humeur massacrante. Il avait un regard noir et le mot qu'elle lui avait fait parvenir, froissé dans sa main.

-Je suis vraiment surpris de voir avec quelle facilité tu arrives à ne pas suivre tes propres engagements ! Hier tu m'annonçais ne plus vouloir avoir à faire à moi, et ne plus nécessiter mon aide. Et voilà que tu m'ordonnes presque de te rejoindre dans ton bureau pour une affaire urgente. Tu as de la chance, je passais justement par là. Sinon, je ne me serai même pas donné la peine de faire le déplacement !

-Severus Rogue, tu es vraiment impossible ! Tu te doutes bien que si j'ai fais appel à toi c'est que je n'avais pas le choix.

-Bien, tu reconnais donc que tu as besoin de moi, et que hier tu as eu tord de me parler comme tu l'as fais. Seulement vois tu, je ne sais vraiment pas si je suis disposé à t'aider.

-Cesses donc d'être si rancunier ! Et si je t'ai fais venir ce n'est pas pour moi.

-Tiens donc ? Et pour qui alors ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas me demander d'aider l'un de tes amis Aurors parce que si c'est ça…,dit- il en s'énervant!

-C'est Mr Malefoy.

La colère de Severus disparut, son regard colérique changea rapidement pour ne laisser paraître que de l'inquiétude. Cette annonce de la part d'Elizabeth l'incita enfin à entrer dans le bureau, tout en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

-Drago ?

-C'est son bras…il…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Severus venait de passer devant elle car il venait enfin de remarquer le lit qu'elle avait installée au fond de la pièce, et Drago Malefoy qui se tordait de douleur. Il regarda d'abord la serviette qu'Elizabeth lui avait mise sur le front, et posa sa main dessus.

-Il avait beaucoup de fièvre, c'est pour ça que je lui ai mis ça.

-Tu as bien fais. Mais c'est de la magie médicale bénéfique, ça ne fonctionnera plus quand je m'occuperai de son bras.

Il retira la serviette puis agrippa ensuite le bras droit de Malefoy pour qu'il lâche son bras marqué mais il se débâtit encore.

-Drago, cessez de vous débattre, c'est moi. Vous savez bien que je suis là pour vous aider.

Malefoy ouvrit les yeux, et vit que c'était Severus qui lui parlait. Il finit donc par lâcher son bras gauche, et les deux professeurs purent constater que là où il y avait la Marque, son bras était rouge vif, comme si on venait de le brûler. Elizabeth ressentit à ce moment là beaucoup de peine pour le jeune garçon, à qui on avait infligé cette torture. Son regard se posa ensuite vers Severus, qui était dos à elle, et elle se demanda si lui aussi était passé par des moments d'intense souffrance comme celui qu'était en train de vivre Malefoy. Elle repensa aussi au jour où elle l'avait vu près du feu de cheminée, se tenant le bras, son visage déformé l'espace de quelques secondes par le mal infligé par la Marque des Ténèbres. La douleur ne quittait-elle donc jamais les serviteurs de Voldemort? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué que Severus s'était tourné vers elle.

-Est ce que quelqu'un l'a vu dans cet état ?

-Non, il a commencé à se sentir mal un peu avant la fin du cours. Je l'ai autorisé à aller aux toilettes mais vu qu'il ne revenait pas, je suis allée voir et je l'ai trouvé comme ça. Il n'y avait personne d'autres.

-Et quand tu l'as ramené ici ?

-J'ai vérifié avant de le faire sortir des toilettes, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs.

Severus soupira, Elizabeth se rendit compte qu'il avait l'air soulagé.

-Merci. De m'avoir appelé, et de ne pas l'avoir amené à l'infirmerie.

-J'avais pensé d'abord à cela, mais je me suis dit que Madame Pomfresh ne pourrait sans doute rien faire pour l'aider. Et puis, si je l'avais emmené là-bas, tout le monde aurait été au courant.

-Oui, et c'est la dernière chose dont il ait besoin.

Severus se tourna de nouveau vers Drago et commença à agiter sa baguette en prononçant des formules qu'elle n'avait jamais entendues. Malefoy commença alors à se détendre, de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les rougeurs sur son bras disparaissaient. Après plusieurs minutes, il ne semblait plus avoir mal mais avait l'air totalement exténué.

-Merci Professeur Rogue.

-Les douleurs reviendront Drago, vous ne pourrez pas l'éviter. Mais vous devez apprendre à contenir cette douleur, sinon vous ne supporterez pas la Marque bien longtemps.

-Je ne savais pas que j'allais souffrir autant.

-Votre mère ne vous a rien dit sur les douleurs des premiers mois, et sur comment la contrôler pour apprendre à vivre avec ?

-Elle ne m'a rien dit du tout. Ni elle, ni aucun Mangemorts…Il arrêta de parler quand il se rendit compte que Elizabeth était toujours présente dans la pièce. De toute façon, il avait du mal à lutter contre la fatigue, il était totalement exténué et Rogue n'insista pas à lui poser d'autres questions.

-Reposez vous Drago, quand vous vous réveillerez, vous serez dans votre lit.

Le jeune homme tomba dans un sommeil profond tandis que Severus se relevait, très en colère.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que sa mère ne lui ait rien dis ! Elle était déjà avec Lucius avant qu'il ne devienne Mangemort, elle a vu ce qu'il a traversé quand il a eu la Marque, elle savait que son fils allait endurer la même chose et elle n'a rien fais pour l'aider !

-C'est parce que Drago te ressemble beaucoup que ça te bouleverse autant ?

-BIEN SUR QUE OUI ! Il passe par tous les stades que j'ai connu, il est en train de commettre exactement les mêmes erreurs. Il ne mérite pas la vie qui l'attend s'il continue sur cette voie, il n'est pas mauvais je le sais. Il…

Severus commençait à se calmer, sa voix était bien plus faible. Il arrêta de faire les cents pas et s'arrêta près du feu de cheminée.

-Il quoi? demanda Elizabeth.

-Il m'a aidé à m'échapper. Quand j'ai été torturé, j'étais dans son Manoir. J'ai pu me libérer tout seul mais l'endroit grouillait de Mangemorts, si j'ai pu sortir de la bâtisse et atteindre un endroit pour transplaner, c'est grâce à lui.

-Je ne savais pas, tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.

-C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas le laisser se débrouiller seul. Il a besoin d'aide, même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre, pas encore.

-Comment se fait-il qu'il ait reçu la Marque si jeune ?

-Ce n'est pas le premier à la recevoir si tôt. J'ai eu la mienne, comme beaucoup d'autres, lors de ma dernière année à Poudlard.

-Tu es devenu Mangemort alors que tu étais encore élève ici ?

-Tu ne sais pas comment c'était à cette époque. J'avais une pression familiale énorme, et de mauvaises fréquentations. Je n'avais personne vers qui me tourner.

-Il y avait tes professeurs, il y avait Albus ! Tu aurais pu en parler avec lui ! Tu aurais pu éviter tout cela !

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de tes remontrances, et de tes critiques !? Tu crois vraiment que si j'avais pensé pouvoir en parler avec Albus je ne l'aurai pas fais ? Je n'avais pas le choix ! Et Drago n'a pas eu le choix non plus. On lui a posé cette Marque, et on lui a imposé une mission pour qu'il montre sa fidélité au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Une mission ?

-Il n'a pas voulu me dire de quoi il s'agissait et il a été entraîné à l'occlumencie. Je n'ai pas pu savoir ce que c'était.

-Ça veut dire qu'il ne te fait pas entièrement confiance, et qu'il a choisi de le servir !

Severus se rapprocha d'Elizabeth, l'air très menaçant.

-Ecoute moi Elizabeth, tu ne sais rien de ce que peut ressentir un gamin qui est dans une pareille situation. Albus est déjà au courant, et je lui ai demandé de me faire confiance parce que j'arriverai à savoir quelle mission on a confié à Drago, et quand je le saurai je pourrais l'aider. En attendant, je te conseille fortement de ne pas te mêler de cette histoire sinon tu risques de t'attirer des ennuis.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire. Et je te le répète, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me protéger ! Je ne veux plus que tu te mêles de ma vie !

-Parfait. Je n'en avais pas l'intention de toute façon !

En disant cela il s'était rapproché de Drago et l'avait attrapé par les épaules. Sans un dernier mot pour Elizabeth, il transplana avec le jeune homme, et cette dernière se retrouve seule, très en colère contre Severus. Encore une fois il s'était montré détestable, car même en étant sympathique au départ, il finissait toujours par être d'une humeur massacrante. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été très tendre non plus en parlant ainsi de son ancienne condition de Mangemort et cette douloureuse page de son passé mais elle n'avait pas de regret car elle avait toujours en tête la façon dont il s'était comporté avec elle la veille au soir.


	20. Une Soirée Cauchemardesque

CHAPITRE VINGT : UNE SOIRÉE CAUCHEMARDESQUE

Le temps fila à une allure folle pour les élèves de Poudlard, principalement pour ceux suivant les ateliers de Davis et de Findsbery, car ils avaient eu très peu de temps libre depuis la rentrée. Harry lui, ne vit pas le temps passé non plus puisqu'il passait les heures où il n'avait pas cours à s'entraîner avec l'équipe de Quidditch ou bien à sa transformation pour devenir animagus, qui n'avait pas beaucoup évolué. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point le temps avait filé si bien qu'il fût surpris le matin du 31 Octobre, quand il remarqua la décoration spéciale pour Halloween qui avait commencé à être installée dans la Grande Salle.

-Hagrid s'est vraiment surpassé cette année, lança Hermione. Vous avez vu toutes ces citrouilles, elles sont gigantesques !

-Dumbledore a dû lui demander de faire le maximum pour que les élèves passent une bonne soirée, avec tout le stress du quotidien : les familles en danger, les nombreuses disparitions dont on parle dans la Gazette, les Scalpeurs dont on a toujours pas pu identifier les caractéristiques, ajouta Harry.

-Je vois vraiment pas comment quelques objets de décorations pourraient faire oublier tout ca, dit Ron.

-Tu préfères peut-être oublier les soucis du quotidien dans les bras de Lavande? dit Harry en se moquant de son ami.

-Oh ça va ! Tu devrais te trouver une copine, ça te ferait du bien !

-Quoi ? Avec tout ce que je dois gérer, me rajouter en plus des soucis avec une fille ? Non merci !

-Dépêchez-vous de finir votre petit déjeuner, lança Hermione ! Le cours du professeur Flitwick va bientôt commencer !

Au fur et à mesure que les heures avançaient, le ciel s'assombrissait, et quand arriva enfin l'heure du dîner, un violent orage éclata. Des vents violents sifflaient aux oreilles des habitants du château, alors que des trombes d'eau s'abattaient sur les fenêtres et que le tonnerre grondait au loin. Le ciel était noir, sans aucune lune, totalement assombrit par les nuages que seuls laissaient apercevoir les éclairs. Puisque le festin d'Halloween allait durer plus longtemps, l'atelier de Camouflage de Findsbery avait été annulé ce vendredi là. Harry, qui n'avait pas cours avant le dîner, en avait profité pour s'entraîner dans la Salle sur Demande, puisque Ron et Hermione avait décidé de passer du temps, respectivement avec Lavande et Matthew. Il était donc retourné à la Salle Commune un peu plus tard, les autres élèves étant déjà prêts à descendre.

-Harry ! Te voilà enfin! lança Hermione. Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

-J'étais en train de travailler. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Légèrement suspicieuse, elle n'insista pourtant pas davantage.

-Tu vas nous mettre en retard pour le début du dîner! ajouta-t-telle sur un ton de reproche.

-Hermione, tu sais bien que ce soir il y a une soirée spéciale. On ne se met pas à table, les Elfes ont préparé un buffet et chacun arrive à l'heure qu'il veut ! Personne ne remarquera si on est en retard.

-Oui mais quand même. Et puis Matthew m'attend, on s'est donné rendez-vous dans le hall d'entrée.

-Et bien tu n'as qu'à y aller. Ron et moi on te rejoint dès que je suis prêt.

-En fait vieux, ça te dérange pas si je descends aussi ? Lavande arrête pas de me mettre la pression pour qu'on arrive tôt et qu'on ai un endroit sympa où s'asseoir, un peu à l'écart.

-Faites comme vous voulez, ça m'est égal, lâcha alors Harry un peu sèchement.

-Harry, ne le prend pas comme ça !

-Vous commencez à m'ennuyer avec vos rencards ! On a presque plus du tout de temps à passer tous les trois !

-Il faut bien qu'on décompresse! s'exclama Ron.

-Décompresser de quoi ? Hermione a une tonne de devoirs, je veux bien la comprendre, mais toi franchement Ron, tu n'as pas tant besoin que ça de te changer les idées, ou en tout cas pas de rester coller tout le temps à Lavande Brown !

-Je te signale que je me fais du souci pour mes parents et pour mes frères. Ils risquent leur vie tous les jours pendant que nous on est tranquillement installé ici !

-Tranquillement installés ici ? Parle pour toi !

-CA SUFFIT! s'écria Hermione. Elle n'en revenait pas de la scène qui se passait sous ces yeux, et elle fut soulagée de voir que personne d'autre n'y avait assisté, tous les autres élèves de Gryffondor étant déjà sortis de la Salle Commune. J'en ai assez de toutes ces disputes, arrêtez de vous comportez comme des gamins !

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre et sortit à son tour, suivi de près par Ron qui avant lancé un dernier regard noir en direction de Harry. Ce dernier monta jusqu'au dortoir des garçons pour se préparer, mais il n'avait plus du tout le cœur de participer à la fête d'Halloween désormais. Commençant à se sentir un peu nauséeux, et ces migraines revenant à la charge, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Quand il releva la tête, il ne reconnu pas son reflet dans le miroir. Il était très pâle, avec de grands cernes comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des semaines et un regard très froid qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Une douleur fulgurante lui transperça le crâne, au niveau de sa cicatrice et il tomba tête la première en se blessant sous le choc. Inerte, allongé par terre sur le ventre, il voyait devant lui s'écoulait l'eau du robinet qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer et qui se déversait sur le sol, mélangée à son sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure à la tête et qui se frayait un chemin lentement vers le dortoir. Ensuite, il commença à voir de moins en moins, sa vue complètement brouillée, et il finit par fermer les yeux en perdant connaissance.

Dans la Grande Salle, il y avait déjà énormément d'effervescence alors que les premiers élèves venaient à peine d'entrer. Les énormes citrouilles qui avaient été installées dans la journée flottaient toujours au dessus de la salle, à la place des habituelles bougies mais il y avait également désormais des toiles d'araignées dans les recoins, des chauves souris qui volaient d'un point à l'autre de la salle de temps à autre avant de disparaître en passant par le toit. Les quatre grandes tables avaient laissé place à plusieurs petites tables rondes installées à divers endroits, sur lesquels étaient déposés différents plats remplit de différents mets, allant de petites entrées simples à des cuisses de poulets rôties ou des pommes sautées. Une musique mélodieuse s'élevait également d'un étrange instrument qui avait été installé derrière la table des professeurs. Visiblement, tout avait été organisé pour que les élèves et le personnel puisse se changer les idées. Les habitants du château avaient d'ailleurs jouer le jeu, en revêtant leurs plus beaux habits, sorciers ou moldus et bien que l'élégance n'ait pas atteint le niveau du bal donné lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, la soirée y ressemblait fortement.

À l'entrée de la Grande Salle se tenait le professeur McGonagall, visiblement elle avait décidé de vérifier la tenue vestimentaire et le comportement de chaque élève, principalement ceux qui sortaient ensemble et qui avaient tendance à trop montrer leurs sentiments. Elle fit d'ailleurs une remarque à Lavande Brown quand elle passa devant elle, totalement accrochée au bras de Ron et ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille, et en l'embrassant dans le cou ce qui rendait le jeune homme particulièrement mal à l'aise. Après la remarque de McGonagall, il éloigna Lavande et se contenta de la tenir par la main. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce furent Rogue et Davis qui firent leur apparition dans le hall d'entrée, pris dans une conversation qui avait l'air particulièrement houleuse.

-Si vous n'êtes pas content Professeur Rogue, vous n'avez qu'à vous charger des patrouilles vous même.

-Et que croyez vous que je fais, chaque fois que j'en ai l'occasion ? Je fais précisément ce pour quoi vous êtes payé.

-Cessez donc d'être si prétentieux ! Je vous signale que mes hommes ne peuvent pas être partout, ce château est immense et nous sommes bien trop peu.

-Ce qui est incompréhensible ce n'est pas le fait que vous ne puissiez pas contrôler chaque recoin de ce château simultanément, mais que vous en contrôliez les mauvais endroits.

-Je ne vous permets pas remettre en cause mon travail ici !

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda McGonagall quand les deux hommes arrivèrent à son niveau. On entend que vous dans ce château messieurs !

-Je viens de me rendre compte que ces idiots d'Aurors ne contrôlent pas les remparts nord depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, simplement parce qu'ils sont beaucoup trop difficiles d'accès et qu'ils estiment qu'il y a un risque minimal que la menace arrive de là.

-Et c'est vrai, je maintiens ce que j'ai dis !

-Et par où croyez vous que les ennemis vont nous attaquer s'ils décident d'entrer? Par les cachots, en creusant un tunnel ?

Davis était sur le point d'attraper sa baguette, ne supportant pas que Rogue le prenne pour un idiot, mais McGonagall l'en empêcha.

-Ça suffit maintenant! lança-t-elle. N'allez vous donc jamais en finir avec ces provocations en duel incessantes et inutiles ! Je vous rappelle que cette soirée est organisée dans le but d'apaiser les tensions et les craintes de chacun. On n'a vraiment pas besoin de voir deux crétins se livrer un combat acharner au milieu des petits fours et des cocktails ! Mr Davis, il est vrai que cette partie du château est difficile d'accès, mais en passant par le pont Est, vos hommes auraient un angle suffisamment large pour pouvoir contrôler cette partie.

-C'est bien ce que je comptais organiser.

-Quant à vous Severus, au lieu d'envenimer les choses, vous auriez mieux fais de partager vos connaissances avec les personnes qui sont là pour nous aider. Vous savez très bien que nous ne pouvons pas tout régler seuls et qu'au moindre problème nous serions rapidement débordés. J'espère qu'à l'avenir vous tâcherez de vous en souvenir. Severus ?

Mais il n'écoutait plus les remontrances de sa collègue depuis un moment, totalement subjugué par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Elizabeth venait d'apparaître en haut des escaliers qui menaient au hall d'entrée, dans une somptueuse robe couleur émeraude qui laissait apparaître ses formes parfaites. Elle avait un maquillage léger, mettant en avant ses yeux gris et ses fines lèvres roses tandis que ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés, normalement attachés en chignon, étaient totalement détachés, descendants jusqu'au bas de son dos. Elle s'avança vers le petit groupe, très souriante et Severus put voir qu'elle portait un pendentif qui atteignait le creux de sa poitrine que laissait entrevoir sa robe, ce qui lui coupa le souffle.

-Bonsoir Minerva, dit-elle toujours souriante avant que son sourire disparaisse quand elle s'adressa aux deux hommes. Mr Davis, Severus.

Ce dernier fut heureux d'entendre qu'elle s'adressait à lui avec plus de familiarité qu'avec l'Auror, même si sa façon de lui parler était toujours aussi froide. Dumbledore fit ensuite son apparition, un paquet de friandises dans sa main.

-Ah, Mr Davis, vous voilà. Mr Findsbery m'a annoncé il y a peu qu'il vous cherchait.

-Je vois. J'irais voir plus tard ce qu'il…

-Il me semble que c'est urgent. Il est dans le couloir du premier étage.

-Très bien, j'y vais de ce pas.

Lançant un dernier regard noir à Severus, il s'éloigna du hall en montant les marches des escaliers rapidement.

-Venez Elizabeth, lança Minerva. Il est temps que nous nous changions les idées nous aussi, j'ai entendu dire que Filius avaient envouté une fontaine de champagne qui est, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, spectaculaire !

-Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde.

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la pièce, Severus suivant toujours Elizabeth du regard sans que celle-ci s'en aperçoive, alors qu'un grand sourire se dessinait sur le visage de la jeune femme. Apparemment, elle avait particulièrement apprécié l'effet qu'elle avait eu sur le Maître des Potions en arrivant. Perdu dans ses pensées, ce dernier reprit finalement ses esprits et vit le directeur lui tendre son paquet de bonbons :

-Une guimauve à la framboise? proposa-t-il, amusé devant son air interrogateur.

-Je vais faire un tour dans le parc, vérifier que tout est en ordre, répondit-il sans le moindre amusement.

-Ah oui, bien évidemment vous auriez préféré une autre sorte de friandise.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Non non ce n'est rien Severus. Je vous en prie allez-y. J'espère vous voir à la fête un peu plus tard.

Severus sortit du château, alors qu'au même moment, Sturgis Podmore y entra. Il vit tout de suite Dumbledore et se précipita vers lui avant qu'il n'entre dans la Grande Salle.

-Ah, Albus ! Vous êtes là, je voulais vous voir justement.

-Je me doute bien que vous n'êtes pas venu de Londres pour le simple plaisir d'assister à la petite fête.

-Une fête ? Quelle fête ?

-Celle que l'on organise pour Halloween, répondit Dumbledore en montrant la Grande Salle. Venez, il y a un whisky que j'aimerai vous faire goutter. C'est une bouteille spéciale que je gardais pour cette occasion, et vous avez l'air d'en avoir bien besoin. Vous avez très mauvaise mine.

-Non non non je n'ai pas le temps. C'est urgent Albus, il faut que je vous parle. Le ministère est en effervescence, tout le monde s'inquiète de plus en plus sur la façon dont vous avez de gérer la situation ici.

-Oui je suis au courant Sturgis, les nombreuses Beuglantes que j'ai reçues m'ont rapidement mis la puce à l'oreille.

-Sans parler de ce qui s'est passé à Pré-au-Lard il y a deux semaines. Je suis désolé Albus mais j'ai dû rendre mon rapport comme le demandait le ministre, et il y a bien évidemment eu des fuites. Les gens commencent à dire que vous n'êtes plus la personne la plus adaptée pour remplir les fonctions de directeur ici. Et le fait que vous ne soyez pas intervenu dans le village alors qu'il y a avait des élèves blessés, n'a pas joué en votre faveur.

-Vous m'aviez pourtant assuré que vous aviez la situation en main à ce moment là.

-C'est vrai, mais c'était avant qu'une soixantaine de Détraqueurs ne fassent leur apparition.

-Je maintiens que j'ai pris la bonne décision en restant à Poudlard pour m'assurer que les élèves étaient ramenés, et pour commencer à enquêter pour savoir comment les Mangemorts avaient pu entrer dans le village sans encombre. D'autant plus qu'il y avait plusieurs enseignants de Poudlard là-bas ce soir là.

-C'est ce que j'ai écris dans mon rapport, mais vous devriez être prudent Albus, votre trop grande confiance en vos proches pourraient vous jouer des tours.

-Je pense que c'est au contraire ce qu'il y a de plus importants Sturgis, faire confiance et apprendre à déléguer. Aussi sage et puissant que je puisse être, je serai inconscient voire fou de penser que je pourrais régler à moi seul tous les problèmes qui se posent dernièrement dans le pays.

-Mais…c'est vous la plus grande menace pour Vous-Savez-Qui ! C'est vous qui l'empêchez de faire sombrer ce pays dans le chaos ! Sans vous, nous allons droit à la catastrophe.

-Oh c'est très gentil à vous de me voir ainsi, mais ce n'est pas vraiment la réalité. Je maintiens que je ne pourrais pas régler à moi seul la menace que pose Lord Voldemort, Sturgis tressailli en attendant ce nom. J'ai besoin de l'aide de tous ceux qui sont à mes côtés.

-Sottises ! Vous êtes bien trop modeste !

-Je ne dis pas que ma disparition ne serait pas un coup dur pour la communauté des sorciers. Je dis juste qu'elle arriverait à s'en remettre et qu'elle continuerait à lutter.

-En tout cas, le ministre est furieux et je pense qu'il vous fera parvenir un courrier d'ici peu de temps. Il me semble même l'avoir entendu dire qu'il souhaitait venir ici pour s'entretenir avec vous directement.

-Soit. Il sait qu'il est le bienvenue et que je suis toujours à la disposition du Ministère pour coopérer sur n'importe qu'elle affaire. Cessons donc de parler du travail maintenant vous le voulez bien, le temps est à l'amusement et à la détente.

Dumbledore entra dans la Grande Salle en interpellant Hagrid, le félicitant pour sa décoration magnifique. Podmore resta à l'entrée, en regardant le directeur s'éloigner.

-Le temps est à l'amusement et à la détente? répéta-t-il. Pauvre fou !

À neuf heures du soir, la fête battait son plein et tout le monde semblait passer un agréable moment. Les habituels cakes et tartes des desserts étaient ce soir là accompagnés par un nombre incalculable de friandises, plus alléchantes les unes que les autres et disposées en de magnifiques sculptures. Ron prit d'ailleurs soin de féliciter les auteurs de ces merveilleuses colonnes de sucreries avant que Hermione ne le rappelle à l'ordre en lui rappelant que dans les cuisines, des dizaines d'elfes travaillaient d'arrache pied pour les satisfaire. Elle lança ensuite un regard inquiet vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Harry n'était toujours pas descendu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, il fait sa mauvaise tête c'est tout. Il attend de se calmer pour ne pas plomber l'ambiance, et ensuite il descendra.

-Tu en es sûr ? Je le trouve assez bizarre ces derniers temps. Il y a des moments où il à l'air un peu absent, comme s'il n'était plus vraiment avec nous.

-Il y a surtout des moments où il est vraiment prise de tête. Il commence à devenir de plus en plus invivable.

-Ah te voilà mon Ronron !

Lavande s'était approchée d'eux, deux verres de Bièraubeurre à la main.

-Tient regarde ce que je t'ai ramené !

-Oh merci, dit il un peu gêné en s'empressant d'en boire une énorme gorgée. Allez Hermione ne t'en fais pas, ça va lui passer. Tu ferais mieux de profiter de la soirée.

-Tu as raison, je vais aller voir où est Matthew.

-Heu, je ne disais pas forcément ça pour que tu…

Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait déjà disparu dans la foule d'élèves qui s'était attroupée près du buffet. À l'autre bout de la salle, Elizabeth était en pleine conversation avec Minerva quand un éclair zébra le ciel, ce que tous les habitants du château purent apercevoir grâce au plafond magique de la pièce. Le ciel s'assombrit encore plus si c'était possible, masquant la lune qui avait finalement réussi à filtrer quelques instants pour baigner la pièce d'une étrange lueur argentée jusque là, et des trombes d'eau se mirent à tomber de nouveau, s'écrasant contre les immenses fenêtres de la salle alors que les tonnerre reprenait de plus belle. La température dans la pièce chuta considérablement malgré les nombreux feux de cheminée qui s'étaient allumés automatiquement. Les élèves semblaient apprécier la nouvelle ambiance, particulièrement propice pour la soirée d'Halloween mais Elizabeth releva la tête vers le plafond, l'air inquiète avant qu'un frisson ne parcoure tout son corps.

-Vous devriez aller mettre un manteau pour vous couvrir avant d'attraper la mort Elizabeth. Cette robe est magnifique, mais peu propice à des soirées aussi froides dans le château.

-Oui vous avez raison.

-Ne vous en faite pas. Je vous garde une part de tarte citron meringuée.

-Merci Minerva, dit Elizabeth amusée.

Elle vit la vieille femme s'éloigner, s'approchant d'un groupe d'élèves qui avaient visiblement abusé de la Bièraubeurre. Elizabeth se retourna ensuite rapidement, prête à sortir de la Grande Salle quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Severus. Prise par surprise, elle laissa échapper un léger cri d'exclamation que personne d'autre n'entendit à part lui.

-Severus ! Tu m'as fais peur !

-Oui c'est une réaction que je semble provoquer souvent chez toi, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Visiblement, il était toujours en colère suite à leur dernière discussion mais il semblait également particulièrement troublé par le charme de la jeune femme.

-Je suis surprise de te voir ici, je pensais qu'après ta ronde dans le parc tu rentrerais dans tes appartements.

-Ah oui, et pourquoi cela ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu n'as pas l'air d'être du genre à profiter des moments de fêtes et de détentes.

-Il y a plein de choses que tu ignores sur mon compte Elizabeth.

-Je m'en doute bien.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'embêter plus longtemps. J'allais partir de toute façon, ajouta-t-il en commençant à se tourner.

-Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit-elle en le retenant par le bras.

Elle était toujours un peu en colère contre lui, pour la façon dont il s'était adressé à elle mais après y avoir réfléchis, elle en était venu à la conclusion que Severus n'avait tout simplement pas aimé la voir en compagnie de quelqu'un qu'il détestait et elle trouvait ça plutôt touchant. Elle lâcha son bras et lui sourit tout en ramassa ses cheveux sur le côté, très gênée, avant qu'un autre frisson ne traverse tout son corps.

-Tout va bien? demanda Severus en se rapprochant d'elle instinctivement.

Il déposa sans s'en rendre compte une main sur le bras de la jeune femme, et il sentit la douceur et la légèreté de la soie sous sa peau. Il comprit tout de suite qu'elle était frigorifiée alors qu'un autre coup de tonnerre retentit, la faisant sursauter. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, avant de sentir Severus s'approcher et passer derrière elle.

-Severus…

Elle sentit tout de suite une sensation agréable de chaleur dans tout son corps, comprenant qu'il venait de déposer sa robe de sorcier sur ses épaules. Elle sentit ses mains descendre ensuite le long de ses bras, puis le long de son dos avant de s'arrêter sur sa taille. Elle ferma les yeux, la tête toujours relevée, presque déposée sur l'épaule de Severus, ce dernier pouvait donc sentir son doux parfum l'enivrer de plus en plus. Il ferma les yeux à son tour, oubliant petit a petit ce qu'il y avait tout autour, personne ne faisant d'ailleurs attention à eux puisqu'ils étaient dans un coin de la salle, à l'écart, et prit une grande inspiration, son visage à quelques centimètres de la nuque dégagée de la jeune femme. Elizabeth sentit son souffle au creux de son cou, et fut de nouveau parcouru d'un frisson, de plaisir cette fois, alors qu'elle sentait l'étreinte de Severus plus pressante au niveau de sa taille.

-Elizabeth, dit il d'une voix rauque, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendu chez lui et qui le surpris lui aussi.

C'est le nouveau coup de tonnerre et l'éclair gigantesque traversant le ciel qui le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il leva à son tour le visage vers le faux plafond alors qu'Elizabeth se tourna pour lui faire face.

-Severus, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

-Oui je sais.

-J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

Elle vit beaucoup d'inquiétude dans son regard, exactement comme à Pré-au-Lard quand il avait vu l'état de sa jambe et elle n'aimait pas ça. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, un autre éclair apparut mais cette fois il sembla transpercer le plafond et s'écrasa sur le sol froid, traversant la pièce. Personne ne fut blessé mais un mouvement de panique s'empara des élèves, particulièrement les plus jeunes alors qu'un deuxième éclair fendit de nouveau à travers la pièce pour s'écraser sur une table cette fois, la faisait exploser sous l'impact. Un troisième apparut, près à foudroyer un groupe d'élèves mais Severus le stoppa avec sa baguette. Les élèves s'apprêtaient à sortir de la pièce mais de nouveau, un éclair illumina la Grande Salle avant que des dizaines de serpents n'apparaissent, en s'échappant des citrouilles pour tomber lourdement par terre ou sur les habitants du château. Horrifiés par la vision qui s'offrait à eux, les professeurs tentèrent tant bien que mal de s'en débarrasser, en empêchant les élèves de se faire mordre, bientôt rejoins par les Aurors qui avaient été alertés par les cris.

-Albus il y en a beaucoup trop, s'écria McGonagall.

-Il faut détruire les venimeux en premier! lança-t-il fou de rage.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que nous ayons les capacités d'anticipation nécessaire pour…Elle tua un serpent qui s'était jetée sur elle…pour faire la distinction avant de se faire attaquer, acheva-t-elle.

Dumbledore brandit alors sa baguette et le feu des bougies qui avaient été installées dans les citrouilles toujours flottantes s'élevèrent dans les airs, avant que les flammes ne fondent sur certains serpents, sans toucher personne, se faufilant entre les habitants pour brûler et faire disparaître leurs cibles. Dans un coin, Hermione, Ron et certains anciens membres de l'AD étaient en train de se battre également quand l'un des serpents se jeta sur Hermione, crochets sortis pour la mordre au bras. Elle fut cependant sauvée par l'intervention d'Elizabeth qui s'en débarrassa avant que le serpent ne l'atteigne.

-Merci Professeur.

-Vous vous débrouillez très bien Miss Granger. Vous tous d'ailleurs. Mais il faut que vous quittiez cet endroit le plus vite possible, c'est entendu ?

-Oui, d'accord.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Drago se fit mordre au mollet par un serpent à l'étrange couleur noire qui s'éloigna de lui aussitôt. Il tomba à genoux, se tenant là où il avait été blessé quand un deuxième serpent, qui avait du grimper le long du mur, s'écrasa sur son dos. Il était sur le point de le mordre au visage quand Severus le tua. Il aida Drago à se relever, soigna sa blessure et appela ensuite Crabbe et Goyle qui passait juste à côté d'eux.

-Dépêchez vous de rentrer à la Salle Commune en suivant les Aurors. Et amenez Drago avec vous, et qu'il ne lui arrive rien, ajouta-t-il le regard sévère avant de s'éloigner !

Dans la tour de Gryffondor, Harry était toujours inconscient, allongé par terre dans le dortoir. Plusieurs visions lui apparurent, indistinctes mais il reconnu le visage colérique de Voldemort en train de s'entretenir avec certains de ses serviteurs, puis il vit le corps ensanglanté d'une personne qu'il ne reconnu pas, les yeux vides, sans vies. Une nouvelle douleur lui transperça le crâne et lui fit reprendre conscience, alors qu'il mit un moment à savoir où il était, et ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se releva difficilement, en regardant en premier sa vilaine blessure au niveau de la tempe gauche. Il avait perdu pas mal de sang, une partie ayant taché la chemise blanche qu'il portait mais l'hémorragie avait cessée. Il tenta tant bien que mal de nettoyer son visage, même si une partie du sang dans son cou et sa nuque ne voulait pas disparaître, et ne réussit pas à enlever la tâche sur sa chemise. Il se changea rapidement, et prit le chemin de la Grande Salle, ignorant ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il était au niveau du premier étage quand il eu une sensation étrange, l'impression qu'on l'observait. Il regarda machinalement derrière les rideaux et les tapisseries, pensant que Findsbery persistait à le suivre pour le surveiller mais il n'était pas là. C'est alors qu'un immense Python s'approcha de lui, en rampant sur le sol rapidement avant de se relever en arrivant au niveau de Harry. Il était bien moins imposant que le Basilic, mais il avait déjà vu un python au zoo et ce serpent là était anormalement grand. Instinctivement, Harry sortit sa baguette, le serpent lui, sortit ses crochets en avançant l'air menaçant vers lui.

-Toi tu seras mon premier repas de la soirée.

-Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait, dit Harry.

Le python parut surpris de l'entendre parler sa langue, mais continua à ramper doucement vers Harry sans le lâcher des yeux alors que ce dernier marchait à reculons vers l'escalier menant au hall d'entrée, sans le perdre des yeux non plus.

-Qui es tu toi? demanda le serpent. Comment peux tu me comprendre alors que tu n'es pas l'héritier ?

-Celui qui va te détruire, lança Harry.

Le python tenta de le mordre mais Harry esquiva et lui lança un sort qui le propulsa contre un mur.

-J'ai déjà tué un Basilic, alors c'est pas un petit serpent comme toi qui va m'intimider !

La créature n'apprécia pas la remarque et fondit sur Harry qui réussit à nouveau à le repousser, cette fois dans une salle de classe en faisant exploser la porte. Mais visiblement, ses sorts ne le blessaient pas alors Harry se mit à courir. Il fut rapidement rattrapé par le serpent qui le propulsa par dessus une rambarde. Harry s'écrasa quelques mètres plus bas, sur les dernières marches de l'escalier en se blessant au bras gauche. Le serpent s'approcha de lui, visiblement près à le dévorer mais il entendit à ce moment là, tout comme Harry, les cris des élèves qui retentissaient dans tout le Hall. D'un coup de queue il balança Harry contre un mur adjacent avant de ramper en suivant le bruit qui s'élevait.

Dans la Grande Salle, les Aurors et les professeurs arrivaient à prendre, petit à petit, le dessus sur la situation en exterminant les serpents et en faisant sortir les élèves au fur et à mesure, sans qu'ils ne soient blessés. Certains avaient des morsures superficielles mais aucune blessure grave n'était à déplorer. Dumbledore posa sa main gauche sur la table des professeurs, tentant de reprendre son souffle alors qu'il était mal en point. Il avait été mordu plusieurs fois, et avaient perdu beaucoup de sang mais il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Il sauva un groupe d'élèves d'une nouvelle attaque sans voir que l'énorme python qui s'en était prit à Harry juste avant était entré dans la pièce et s'avançait vers lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se releva alors que Dumbledore se tournait vers lui mais il était trop tard pour qu'il puisse agir. Le serpent piqua vers lui, crochets sortis mais Elizabeth s'interposa en lui jetant un sortilège qui lui fit une énorme entaille. Furieux, il s'enroula autour d'elle rapidement et commença à l'étouffer. Elle avait les bras bloqués, incapable de lancer le moindre sortilège mais elle vit Severus, blesser à son tour le python, ce qui l'obligea à stopper son étreinte et Elizabeth s'effondra sur l'une des tables. Elle se mit à genoux péniblement, en ayant encore du mal à reprendre son souffle et elle vit Severus jeter un nouveau sortilège au python qui fut propulsé à l'autre bout de la salle. Sous le choc, une partie du plafond et du mur s'effondra ce qui sembla l'avoir blessé grièvement. Severus alla ensuite rejoindre Elizabeth et l'aida à se relever.

-Attention, doucement. Appuis toi sur moi.

Elle prit appui sur son bras et sur son épaule et arriva enfin à se relever totalement. Quand elle croisa son regard elle vit beaucoup de peur et elle ressentit énormément de reconnaissance pour lui. Elle l'avait injurié en lui demandant de ne plus s'inquiéter pour elle mais finalement, encore une fois, s'il n'était pas intervenu elle serait probablement morte. À ce moment précis elle voulait s'excuser pour la façon dont elle lui avait parlé, et le remercier pour l'avoir sauvé une fois de plus. Il lui sourit en passant une main sur son visage pour la rassurer, comme s'il avait pu lire ses pensées. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le python sorti violement de sous les décombres dans une explosion qui propulsa tous les sorciers qu'il y avait autour. Couverts d'entailles ensanglantées, il fondit sur Severus qui poussa Elizabeth pour l'éloigner afin qu'elle ne soit pas blessé, avant que le serpent ne s'enroule autour de lui. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, le souffle coupé par la pression exercé par le serpent mais cette fois-ci, c'est Elizabeth qui l'obligea à desserrer son étreinte et le python commença à s'en prendre à elle, en essayant de la mordre plusieurs fois. Elle avait largement le dessus sur lui, mais elle en oublia les quelques petits serpents qui restaient dans la salle, ceux qui étaient sortis des citrouilles. L'un d'entre eux la mordis à la cheville, et sous le coup de la surprise, elle baissa sa garde. Le python profita de l'occasion pour piquer de nouveau vers elle, cette fois elle ne pouvait pas éviter son attaque. Mais Severus s'interposa et, dans l'incapacité de repousser le python, c'est dans sa chair à lui que la créature planta ses crochets, au niveau de l'épaule gauche. Severus sentit une violente douleur lui transpercer tout le corps, persuadé que le serpent allait lui arracher le bras mais celui-ci resserra à peine son étreinte avant de le projeter de l'autre côté de la pièce. Dumbledore venait de faire prendre vie à une statue de lion et cette dernière avait planté ses griffes dans la chair du python pour lui faire lâcher prise. Elizabeth en profita pour s'éloigner et aller au secours de Severus. Ce dernier avait une vilaine blessure à l'épaule qui saignait énormément malgré le fait qu'il tente d'arrêter l'hémorragie avec sa main.

-Severus !

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui alors qu'il gémit de douleur et cracha du sang.

-Laisse moi regarder, dit-elle en tentant d'enlever sa main.

-Non c'est…

-S'il te plait, laisse moi regarder.

Il finit par accepter en enlevant sa main, et Elizabeth approcha sa baguette.

-Il faut que je stoppe la progression du venin.

-Elizabeth c'est un python, il n'a pas de venin.

-Tu as vu la taille de cette chose! dit elle irritée. Ce n'est pas un python ordinaire et vu l'état de ta blessure, il est venimeux.

En quelque seconde elle arriva à faire ce qu'elle voulait, mais ce qu'elle désirait maintenant c'était stoppé l'hémorragie, ce qui se releva plus compliqué. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

-Elizabeth, dit-il d'une voix faible, bouleversé par la détresse de la jeune femme.

-Je n'arrive pas à…à arrêter le saignement.

-Ce n'est pas grave ajouta-t-il en reposant sa main sur sa blessure.

-Si c'est grave, tu perds beaucoup de sang !

Elle posa ses mains au dessus de la sienne pour exercer une pression plus forte.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu as fais ça ?

-Tu es en colère parce que je l'ai fais ?

-Je suis en colère contre moi, je m'en veux pour la façon dont je t'ai parlé.

-Je le sais déjà, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il en essayant de sourire malgré la douleur.

-Tu n'avais pas à me sauver encore une fois Severus. Rien ne t'y obligeait.

-Je sais mais…dès que tu es en danger, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aider. Et manque de chance, tu as vraiment le chic pour t'attirer des ennuis, dit-il en plaisantant.

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas disposée à plaisanter. Severus fut pris d'une violente douleur à l'épaule et il gémit de nouveau avant de cracher un peu plus de sang, toujours en tenant sa blessure. Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner, sa vue commençant à se brouiller et Elizabeth le remarqua.

-Non non ! Severus ! Ne ferme pas les yeux, reste avec moi s'il te plait ! Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas !

Il entendit ces derniers mots de détresse, le cœur meurtri par la douleur qu'Elizabeth ressentait à cause de lui à ce moment précis, et à cause du fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. La vision de la jeune femme penchée au dessus de lui disparut petit à petit malgré ses cris et puis ce fut le noir total.

* * *

**Et voilà, petite coupure dans l'écriture de cette fanfiction. Au vu de toutes les idées que j'ai et des notes que j'ai déjà rédigé, je dirais que j'en suis plus ou moins à la moitié de l'histoire, le reste de l'année va s'enchaîner un peu plus vite. Mais bon normal, y avait pas mal de choses à amorcer quand même au début :)**

**Je profite de ce message pour remercier marjorie27, qui suit la fanfiction depuis le début et qui m'a souvent donné son avis depuis que j'ai commencé la publication. Je remercie aussi les deux guests qui ont posté une review (auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre en mp parce que sinon je réponds à tous les membres). C'est cool d'avoir quelques followers aussi qui semblent apprécier la fic et qui veulent en savoir plus ^^**

**Et enfin un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs, ceux qui sont déjà passés par ici et les futurs. J'ai pas beaucoup de review mais je vois qu'il y a quand même pas mal de personnes qui sont venus pour lire mes chapitres, et les nouveaux ont tout autant de succès que les premiers publiés. Donc quelque part c'est que l'histoire plait suffisamment pour vous attirer jusqu'ici.**

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par la suite !**

**A très bientôt ! **


	21. Réconciliations

CHAPITRE VINGT-ET-UN : RÉCONCILIATIONS

Severus ouvrit les yeux et se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était à l'infirmerie grâce aux murs immaculés et aux rideaux tirés tout autour de lui. Il avait horriblement mal à la tête et quand il s'appuya sur le matelas de ses deux bras pour se relever, une douleur lui transperça l'épaule gauche et il se souvient alors que c'était là que le serpent l'avait mordu. Il était encore assis sur son lit en train de se masser l'épaule pour tenter de faire partir la douleur quand l'un des rideaux s'ouvrit laissant apparaître l'infirmière de l'école, Madame Pomfresh.

-Enfin vous êtes réveillé Severus ! Je commençais à perdre patience.

Elle alla près de la petite table en bois qui se trouvait à droite du lit et y déposa un plateau.

-Je suis resté ici longtemps ?

-Non, moins de deux jours, nous sommes dimanche matin. Mais je n'ai cessé d'avoir Elizabeth sur le dos depuis qu'on vous a amené ici.

-Elizabeth ?

-C'est bien cela. Elle est passée pratiquement toutes les heures depuis l'attaque d'Halloween. Je lui ai pourtant affirmé que je connaissais mon métier, et que vous alliez bientôt vous remettre mais elle insistait pour vérifier votre état à chaque fois. J'ai horreur qu'on remette en question mes capacités de guérisseuse.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant qu'Elizabeth s'était autant inquiétée pour lui, et son cœur se mit soudainement à battre bien plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû. Il tenta de refreiner ce qu'il ressentait car il savait pertinemment que ça ne le mènerait nulle part mais il ne pouvait le nier, il avait terriblement envie de la voir. Il repensa à la nuit d'Halloween, à ce qu'il avait ressentit en l'enlaçant au moment du tonnerre, à son parfum, et surtout à sa détresse quand elle avait cru qu'il allait mourir.

-Navré pour le dérangement Madame Pomfresh.

-Oui c'est ça vous avez l'air navré oui, répondit-elle ironiquement en prenant un verre qui se trouvait sur le plateau et en y ajoutant une poudre de couleur dorée avant de mélanger le tout grâce à sa baguette. En tout cas, vous avez de la chance d'avoir une personne comme Elizabeth qui tient autant à vous.

Severus eu un petit rire sarcastique et amer tout en se mettant debout.

-Elizabeth ne tient pas à moi. Elle est reconnaissante parce que je l'ai sauvé mais je sais que je la dégoute un peu.

Il passa sa main sur son avant bras gauche, là où on pouvait clairement voir son tatouage puisqu'il ne portait pas de chemise et que seul son torse et son épaule gauche étaient recouverts de bandages.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu pareille sottise, lança Madame Pomfresh en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle finit de préparer la mixture dans le verre avant de lui tendre. Tenez, buvez ça.

Il regarda le verre d'un œil interrogateur et le prit sans le boire.

-Ah non, ne commencez pas à jouer au Maître des Potions avec moi Severus. Si vous je vous dis de boire ça, vous le buvez. Votre blessure était très grave, vous en avez besoin pour vous remettre.

-Bien bien.

Il but la potion d'une traite puis posa à nouveau sa main sur son épaule et laissa entendre un léger gémissement de douleur.

-Laissez-moi regarder.

Il enleva sa main et d'un coup de baguette magique rapide mais assuré, Madame Pomfresh retira délicatement tous ses bandages. Il put alors voir qu'il avait deux petits orifices, là où s'étaient plantés les crochets du serpent qui l'avait attaqué, d'où sortait maintenant une faible fumée dorée. Il grimaça sous la douleur tandis que les deux orifices se refermaient complètement. Autour, il avait une marque de couleur pourpre qui s'étendait sur toute son omoplate.

-C'est parfait, la morsure s'est totalement refermée. La marque pourpre vient d'une substance que je vous ai administré pour contrer les effets du venin et empêcher qu'il se propage, elle devrait disparaître dans une heure, deux tout au plus. Mais vous avez eu de la chance qu'Elizabeth stoppe les effets du venin tout de suite, sinon je ne sais pas si vous auriez pu retrouver l'usage de votre bras ! Tout est en ordre maintenant, par contre, vous risquez de ressentir encore de vives douleurs au niveau de l'épaule. Et le remède peut avoir comme effets de vous donner des vertiges et des maux de têtes.

-Merci.

-Mais je vous en prie.

-Est ce qu'il y a eu beaucoup de blessés lors de la soirée ?

-Non, quelques élèves ont eut des morsures superficielles et Albus était épuisé mais ils sont tous sur pied. Il ne reste que vous et Monsieur Walters ici.

-Walters? Severus se rappela que c'était l'Auror qu'il avait vu en pleine discussion avec Elizabeth, le soir où elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne voulait plus de son aide. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Une partie du plafond s'est effondré sur lui quand le serpent a été projeté il me semble. Il a été grièvement blessé à la tête mais il ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller.

-Je vois, dit-il en souriant légèrement. Il n'arrivait pas à ressentir la moindre empathie à propos de ce qui lui était arrivé. D'ailleurs, c'était Severus lui même qui avait propulsé le serpent et avait provoqué l'effondrement d'une partie du plafond qui l'avait blessé, et il ne ressentait aucune culpabilité.

-Severus, cela ne se fait pas de se moquer des souffrances des autres. En tout cas, vous avez une extraordinaire résistance à la douleur. La majorité des sorciers n'aurait pas supporté le traitement que je vous ai administré.

Il n'entendit qu'à moitié ce qu'elle venait de dire car son regard s'était posé sur Elizabeth qui était à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Elle était en pleine conversation avec Rubeus Hagrid et n'avait pas vu qu'il était réveillé. Il fut cependant agréablement surpris de voir qu'elle portait toujours la robe de sorcier qu'il avait déposé sur ses épaules.

-Ça dépend du type de douleur, dit-il.

Il baissa les yeux en reposant sa main sur son épaule qui recommençait à le faire souffrir et quand Madame Pomfresh vit à son tour Elizabeth elle compris à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Pour l'amour du ciel Severus, cessez d'être aussi borné et acceptez enfin d'être un peu heureux.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être borné. Elizabeth m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle me trouvait détestable. Elle ne ressent rien pour moi et ça ne changera jamais.

-Et quand à t-elle dit cela? Certainement quand vous aviez fais votre mauvaise tête.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Elizabeth est très gentille et nous avons un peu discuté. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Severus mais parfois vous êtes très désagréable.

-Elle vous a parlé de cela?

-Oui bien sûr. Enfin j'avoue qu'elle en discutait avec Minerva et que j'étais présente. Elle est très heureuse d'être à Poudlard mais votre comportement la chagrine, il faut dire que vous n'êtes pas très tendre avec elle, enfin pas toujours.

-Comment ?

Il avait peur qu'Elizabeth ait parlé des quelques moments qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux.

-Et bien elle n'est pas rentrée dans les détails. Tout ce que je sais c'est que parfois vous êtes très gentil et parfois vous êtes infernal et elle n'aime pas ces sauts d'humeur.

-Je…Il ne pouvait rien ajouter, elle avait entièrement raison.

-Donc c'est bien ce que je dis, arrêtez d'être borné comme vous l'êtes et arrêtez d'être désagréable. De nos jours il faut prendre soin des liens que l'on tisse, plus que jamais.

Elle s'éloigna du lit de Severus qui ne se trouvait pas très loin de l'entrée et alla vers le lit situé juste en face où un autre rideau était tiré, visiblement c'était celui où se trouvait l'Auror. Severus vit Elizabeth dire au revoir à Hagrid avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Elle le vit enfin et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, mais avant qu'il ait pu véritablement y penser elle avait couru vers lui et s'était blottit contre lui, la tête sur son épaule droite et les bras autour de son torse. Il laissa son bras gauche le long de son corps mais passa le droit dans le dos d'Elizabeth pour la serrer fortement contre lui.

-Elizabeth…

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment qu'il appréciait grandement. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait sentir à nouveau son parfum enivrant, son souffle dans son cou, son cœur battre contre sa poitrine, et sa peau douce contre la sienne, puisqu'il était toujours torse nu. Il perdit complètement la notion du temps et ne pu dire s'ils restèrent là seulement quelques secondes ou bien plusieurs minutes, quand elle s'éloigna un peu de lui. Elle lui sourit, mais son sourire s'effaça quand elle posa son regard sur sa blessure, elle avait l'air très inquiète.

-T'as blessure te fais encore souffrir ?

-Non c'est…c'est presque totalement guéri. La morsure est refermée et tout le venin est extrait, c'est juste douloureux de temps à autre mais ce n'est rien de grave.

Elle posa délicatement l'une de ses mains sur la blessure, là où il y avait encore la tache du remède qu'on lui avait administré. Il ne sentit aucune douleur au contact de sa main sur sa peau, au contraire, comme la première fois durant l'été, un frisson de plaisir parcouru tout son corps.

-C'est juste le traitement, ça partira dans quelques…

Il s'arrêta de parler car il avait baissé les yeux et venait de voir que la deuxième main d'Elizabeth était posée sur son avant bras, là où il avait la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle suivit son regard et s'en aperçut également alors qu'il fit un mouvement pour éloigner son bras, et qu'elle ne soit ainsi plus en contact avec la Marque. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, une voix s'éleva d'un peu plus loin. C'était Walters qui s'était réveillé, et même levé alors que Mme Pomfresh était déjà retournée dans son bureau. Il portait les même vêtements que durant la soirée, avec en plus un bandage sur sa tête légèrement taché de sang.

-Sale Mangemort, c'est à cause de toi si je suis dans cet état !

Il brandit sa baguette magique vers Severus, et ce dernier, qui commençait à avoir extrêmement mal au crâne, tituba légèrement avant d'attraper la sienne.

-Severus n'est pas un Mangemort ! Comment osez vous le défier en duel !? Il est encore très affaibli, lança Elizabeth en s'interposant.

-Vous, vous ne devriez pas restez en compagnie d'un tel homme Elizabeth.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me disiez quelle compagnie est bien pour moi. D'autant plus que celle de Severus est beaucoup plus appréciable que la votre.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites. Croyez en mon expérience, les serviteurs du mage noir le restent jusqu'à leur mort. Certains font semblant de changer de camp pour éviter de se retrouver à Azkaban mais ils restent toujours liés à leur maître. D'ailleurs, c'est là qu'est votre place Rogue, dans une cellule d'Azkaban et c'est là que vous croupirez.

Il abaissa finalement sa baguette et sortit de l'infirmerie. Severus abaissa la sienne également et manqua de s'effondrer sur le sol, n'ayant plus de forces dans les jambes.

-Severus !

Il se rattrapa à temps et avec l'aide d'Élizabeth qui l'avait agrippé, il se hissa et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Est ce que ça va ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste surestimé mes capacités à me remettre sur pied.

Il déposa sa baguette sur la table de chevet et sourit à la jeune femme qui était encore très inquiète.

-Ce type est vraiment odieux.

-Pourtant l'autre soir, ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnais.

-Il était bien plus sympathique ce soir là. On dirait qu'il vient à l'instant de montrer son vrai visage.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et eu un petit sourire amusé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, un sourcil relevé.

-Est ce que c'est pour ça que tu as été si désagréable quand tu nous as vu? Tu étais jaloux que je discute et que je rigole avec lui ?

-Non je…enfin oui, peut-être un peu, balbutia-t-il.

Elle sourit davantage, visiblement contente qu'il ait ressentit un peu de jalousie.

-Et bien ça ne risque plus d'arriver. Il n'aurait pas du parler de toi comme il l'a fait.

-Ça ne fait rien, je commence à avoir l'habitude.

-Non il ne devrait pas, plus personne ne devrait maintenant.

-Peu importe ce qu'on écrira comme éloge sur moi Elizabeth, aux yeux de certains je suis et je resterai un Mangemort. Il baissa les yeux, son regard se posant sur son avant bras gauche. Cette Marque est là pour me le rappeler, chaque jour. Et même ceux qui considèrent que je n'en suis plus un ne peuvent pas la regarder sans que je puisse voir du dégout dans leurs yeux. Et c'est la dernière chose que j'ai envie de voir dans ton regard Elizabeth. Je peux supporter d'y voir de l'agacement ou même de la colère. Mais je te l'ai déjà dis, je ne supporterai pas de voir du dégout à mon égard dans tes yeux. Je refuse de…

Elle posa sa main sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase et sa gorge se serra. Ella passa ensuite sa main sur son avant bras, délicatement. Il ferma les yeux et son corps fut parcouru de frissons. Il les rouvrit ensuite pour la regarder droit dans les yeux et il ne vit aucune trace de dégout, ni de haine ou de colère comme il l'aurait pensé. L'amertume qu'il pensait lui inspirer n'était pas fondée, il paraissait évident qu'elle appréciait sa compagnie autant qu'il appréciait la sienne et que la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras ne signifiait rien à ses yeux, si ce n'est une erreur qu'il avait commise dans le passé, pour laquelle elle ne lui en voulait pas.

-Pardonne moi Elizabeth ! Je n'aurai jamais dû te parler ainsi l'autre soir.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas été très tendre.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je regrette vraiment de t'avoir traité comme je l'ai fais. Je crois que, je n'ai vraiment pas supporté de te voir avec cet imbécile.

-Et moi je regrette ce que je t'ai dis aussi, tu m'avais mise hors de moi. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis.

-Je l'avais bien mérité de toute façon.

-Je m'en veux aussi pour ce que je t'ai dis quand tu es venu dans mon bureau. Je sais que si tu as commencé à servir Voldemort, c'est parce que tu n'avais pas d'autre choix. Tu étais seul, il n'y avait personne pour t'aider et tu t'es tourné vers cette voie car c'est la seule qu'on avait envisagée pour toi.

-Elizabeth…

-Je suis tellement désolée, ajouta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. C'était mal de ma part d'insinuer que si tu avais vraiment voulu, tu aurais pu éviter d'avoir cette Marque. Je ne le pensais pas du tout, j'étais juste en colère.

-Oublions ça tu veux!

-En plus je t'avais dis que je ne voulais plus que tu te préoccupes de mon sort. Et tu m'as évité le pire encore une fois. Je ne sais pas si je m'en serai sortie aussi bien que toi si j'avais été mordue par ce serpent.

Il se remit debout à nouveau, les vertiges terminés et il lui sourit.

-J'ai dis que me préoccuper de ce qui pouvait t'arriver était une perte de temps pour moi mais tu sais que je ne le pensais pas n'est ce pas ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-De toute façon je ne pourrais pas te laisser sans rien faire alors que tu es en danger. J'ai dit ça sur le coup de la colère aussi.

-Je ne veux plus qu'on se dispute comme cela. J'ai eu tellement peur vendredi, quand j'ai vu le serpent t'attaquer et ensuite quand tu étais par terre, couvert de sang, j'ai cru…

Elle n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, quelques larmes coulants sur ses joues, et elle se contenta de poser à nouveau sa tête au creux de son épaule, en passant les bras autour de son torse tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui. Elizabeth était la seule à s'être inquiétée pour lui ainsi et il savait que c'était sincère, elle avait réellement eu très peur pour lui.

-Je ne veux plus que tu penses à cela. Tout va bien maintenant, je m'en suis sortit.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, toujours dans ses bras et il lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire et il passa délicatement sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie désormais, une chose qu'il avait eu envie de faire dès le soir même où il l'avait rencontré et qui avait occupé son esprit depuis cet instant. Il sentit qu'elle fut parcouru d'un frisson mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un l'interrompit en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

-On vous dérange peut-être ?

Debout devant eux se tenait Rufus Scrimgeour, accompagné par Kingsley Shacklebolt, et un autre sorcier qu'ils avaient déjà croisé sur le Chemin de Traverse, lors de l'attaque des Inferi.

-Désolé de vous importuner alors que vous êtes encore en train de récupérer mais j'ai besoin de votre témoignage professeur Rogue pour mener à bien mon enquête. L'incident qui a eu lieu vendredi soir démontre une faille importante de la sécurité de cette école, or j'avais annoncé que le bien être des élèves de Poudlard en ces temps de crise serait l'une de mes priorités.

-Je ne vois pas trop en quoi je pourrais vous être utile, lança Severus d'un ton sec.

Il n'appréciait pas du tout qu'il l'ai interrompu à un tel moment et même s'il ne disait rien, son regard laissé transparaître son agacement.

-Et bien le python qui vous a attaqué avait des caractéristiques particulières. Nous avons besoin d'en apprendre davantage sur les effets de sa morsure et le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation de vous interroger.

-En effet. J'avais cependant précisé que je voulais que ce soit fait en ma présence.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie, là où se trouvait Dumbledore, accompagné de McGonagall.

-Oui…je…certes mais on m'a dit que vous étiez occupé et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Cette affaire doit être réglée au plus vite.

-Vitesse ne veut pas dire précipitation Mr le Ministre. Votre prédécesseur avait tendance à rester les bras croisés ce que je désapprouvais totalement mais agir dans la précipitation est parfois pire que de ne pas agir du tout.

-Mais enfin Albus, c'est seulement dans l'intérêt de cette école et de ses élèves que je me suis permis d'intervenir rapidement.

-Il n'est pas de votre responsabilité de prendre soin de cette école, ça c'est ma fonction. Quant à l'enquête à propos de la soirée d'Halloween et particulièrement du serpent ayant blessé Severus, peut-être aurait-il été judicieux d'interroger Madame Pomfresh ici présente. Elle a admirablement soigné Severus, comme les autres personnes blessées ce soir là, et elle aurait pu vous donner toutes les indications nécessaires pour comprendre comment elle s'y est prit. Cela vous aurez évité d'intervenir dans un moment si peu opportun et de déranger Severus, qui ne doit plus être dans de bonnes dispositions pour se faire interroger, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Severus se racla la gorge l'air gêné. Il trouvait cela un peu déplacé d'annoncer explicitement que le Ministre de la Magie aurait du le laisser embrasser Elizabeth avant de l'interroger mais il vit que le directeur s'amusait beaucoup de la situation, tout comme Elizabeth qui étouffa un rire que lui seul pu entendre avant de se blottir un peu plus dans ses bras, ce qu'il apprécia fortement.

-Oui, bon, comme vous voulez Albus. Mais puisque les dernières personnes que je veux interroger sont là, nous pouvons commencer.

-J'aimerais mieux que cela se fasse dans mon bureau. Poudlard renferme de nombreux secrets et de nombreuses particularités, dont l'une d'elle est qu'il y a presque toujours des oreilles qui trainent un peu partout pour entendre ce qu'il se passe.

-Et bien soit, c'est vous qui décidez.

Severus dû retirer ses bras autour d'Elizabeth à contre cœur pour remettre sa chemise et sa veste. Il lui sourit une nouvelle fois avant de s'éloigner et de suivre le reste du groupe en dehors de l'infirmerie.


	22. Coopération Manquée

CHAPITRE VINGT-DEUX: COOPÉRATION MANQUÉE

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, l'ambiance était électrique. Le Ministre de la Magie, accompagné de plusieurs Aurors était totalement fou de rage, alors que le directeur tentait de le calmer.

-Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver comme cela Rufus, cela ne vous mènera à rien.

-Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver ? Alors qu'il y a de toute évidence une faille dans le système de sécurité de cette école ! Comment est ce qu'une telle chose a pu se produire ?

-Si j'avais la moindre idée de comment ces créatures ont pu être introduites dans le château, croyez moi je vous en ferais part.

-C'est pourtant votre boulot de savoir ce qui se passe ici. Si vous n'êtes plus à même de gérer cette école, vous feriez mieux…

-COMMENT OSEZ VOUS !? s'écria Rogue en coupant la parole au Ministre. Comment osez vous remettre en cause la gestion d'Albus alors que c'est grâce à lui s'il n'y a pas eu de blessés graves ou de morts ? Sans son intervention…

-Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton Professeur Rogue ! Vous êtes peut-être enseignant ici sous la direction de Dumbledore, mais je suis le Ministre de la Magie, vous me devez respect et obéissance. Et s'il n'y avait pas de problème de sécurité ici, l'intervention de Dumbledore comme vous dites, n'aurait pas été nécessaire !

-Parce que vous ignoriez peut-être que Poudlard était devenu un endroit à risque depuis la rentrée ? Après une politique de l'autruche menée avec brio par votre prédécesseur, vous avez peut-être cru qu'en arrivant au pouvoir, tout allait se régler avec de simples mesures de prévention, continua Rogue.

-Mais pour qui vous prenez vous enfin !?

-Pour quelqu'un de réaliste répondit Rogue, contrairement à vous.

-Severus, cela suffit ! lança Dumbledore.

Le Maître des Potions se tourna vers lui, et pu voir dans le regard du directeur qu'il était d'accord avec ce qu'il disait mais qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il aille plus loin de peur de déclencher davantage la colère du Ministre.

-C'est de la rébellion contre le pouvoir du Ministère ! Je devrais vous faire enfermer !

-Non Rufus vous ne ferez rien, dit Dumbledore en se levant de sa chaise, s'adressant au Ministre de façon plus familière. Vous savez comme moi que Severus est un élément essentiel. De plus, il a raison et vous le savez. Je vous ai déjà dit tout à l'heure qu'agir avec précipitation était une mauvaise chose. Et je pense que j'ai prouvé ma loyauté au Ministère en faisant appel aux services du Département des Aurors.

-Non c'est faux, vous ne m'avez pas tout dit je le sais ! Et je compte bien y remédier !

-Comment cela ? demanda Dumbledore.

Mais avant que le Ministre ajoute quoi que ce soit, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Davis apparut, en tenant fermement Harry par le bras. Le Professeur McGonagall leur emboitait le pas, visiblement elle n'avait pas eu son mot à dire quant au comportement de l'Auror.

-Mais lâchez moi enfin ! s'écria Harry.

Davis s'exécuta, sous le regard surpris du directeur.

-Qu'est ce que cela signifie Rufus ?

-Cela signifie que j'en ai plus qu'assez que vous me preniez pour un imbécile Albus. Je sais que vous me cachez des choses, et je compte bien le découvrir.

-Qu'est ce que cela a à voir avec Harry ?

-Cela a tout à voir avec lui. Chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave ou de dangereux dans cette école, Mr Potter est impliqué, je veux savoir pourquoi.

-Il n'a pas tord, lança Rogue en lançant un regard mauvais à Harry.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'attire les ennuis.

-Je ne pense pas que vous les attirez Mr Potter. Je pense plutôt que vous en êtes la cause.

-Qu'est ce que vous insinuez par là ? demanda Harry.

-Je n'insinue rien, je constate. Comme pour vendredi soir, il me semble que c'est vous qui avez vu le python en premier.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Vous avez à peine été touché alors que d'autres personnes ont été gravement blessées. C'est étrange quand on sait que vous vous êtes retrouvés seul face à ce serpent et que vous vous en êtes si bien sorti, alors qu'il a fallu autant de sorciers pour en venir à bout.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si certains sorciers ne sont pas doués !

-Retirez tout de suite ce que vous venez de dire, lança Rogue furieux en s'approchant de lui.

-Vous pouvez toujours courir!

Rogue agrippa le col de Harry mais cette fois, il le rejeta violemment en s'éloignant.

-Ne vous approchez pas de moi !

-Severus, maitrisez vous enfin! s'écria McGonagall.

Ce dernier se calma finalement, alors que Dumbledore reprenait la parole :

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi Rufus ?

-De vous ? Plus rien désormais ! C'est Mr Potter qui va me donner toutes les informations que je veux avoir !

-Comment cela ?

-Je compte faire installer un pentacle pyclesonien, et m'en servir pour entrer dans son esprit et montrer à tous ce qui se passe vraiment depuis le retour de vous-Savez-Qui. Et quel est le lien entre le mage noir et ce garçon.

-QUOI ?! cria le principal intéressé.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'était ce pentacle mais il refusait catégoriquement qu'on entre dans son esprit comme ça. Et les réactions de McGonagall et de Dumbledore le confortèrent dans sa décision.

-Vous n'y pensez pas, ajouta McGonagall.

-Je vous l'interdis formellement, conclu Dumbledore.

-Vous n'avez aucune autorité pour m'interdire cela Albus.

-Vous devez avoir mon accord pour l'installation du pentacle.

-Je l'obtiendrai, tôt ou tard.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas entrer dans ma tête comme ça ! protesta Harry.

-Ah oui ? Vous vous opposez donc à fournir des informations cruciales au ministère Mr Potter ?

- J'ai déjà dis tout ce que je savais.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant ! lança le Ministre. Depuis trop longtemps on me cache des choses, cette fois j'en ai assez. J'aurais accès à vos souvenirs, de grès ou de forces.

-Ca m'étonnerait !

-Vraiment ? Je me demande ce que les sorciers vont penser quand demain matin ils liront un article, indiquant que Harry Potter a des informations primordiales qui pourraient servir à détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qu'il refuse de coopérer !

-Ca fait longtemps que je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent de moi !

-Ah oui ? Et comment croyez vous que vos camarades ici vont réagir quand ils apprendront cela ? Vous savez, vos camarades qui reçoivent régulièrement des nouvelles alarmantes concernant leurs proches. Vos camarades qui ont déjà vu des membres de leurs familles êtres enlevés, torturés et tués. Vous savez ce qu'ils vont penser ? Que vous êtes bien égoïste de ne pas vouloir aider le Ministère parce que de toute façon vous, vous n'avez rien à perdre. Vous n'avez plus personne qui tient à vous à l'extérieur de ces murs.

Fou de rage, Harry brandit sa baguette magique vers le Ministre mais Dumbledore fut le plus rapide et l'empêcha de jeter un sort.

-Mais enfin vous êtes fou ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette insubordination récurrente à Poudlard, chez les enseignants et les élèves !? Vous savez qui je suis mon garçon ? Je suis Rufus Scrimgeour, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie…

-Je sais très bien qui vous êtes et je m'en fiche ! Si vous me parlez encore comme ça, ou si vous me faites à nouveau du chantage, je vous le ferai payer !

-Ça suffit Harry, calme toi ! Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ton dortoir, tu as besoin de repos.

-On se reverra bientôt Mr. Potter, soyez en sûr.

Sur les ordres de Dumbledore, Harry quitta le bureau, hors de lui. L'année précédente il en avait voulu à Fudge, à Ombrage et au Ministère tout entier pour la façon dont ils avaient réagis face au retour de Voldemort, et il pensait que rien n'aurait pu être pire comme façon de procédé mais il avait tord. Les méthodes employées par le nouveau Ministre le dégoutait encore plus, Dumbledore allait-il vraiment s'incliner et le laisser entrer dans son esprit comme ça ? Et Rogue qui ne cessait de s'acharner contre lui !

Les vitres du couloir où il se trouvait explosèrent et il mit un moment avant de se rendre compte que c'est lui qui avait provoqué cela. C'était la première fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa magie à Poudlard, ce genre d'incident n'ayant eut lieu que dans le monde des moldus, en présence de son oncle et de sa tante après qu'il l'ait rabaissé. Les morceaux de verres éparpillés par terre se mirent alors à bouger tout seul, et les vitres se réparèrent d'elles même. Sans doute une des protections du château pensa Harry.

Toujours en colère, et ne voulant voir personne, il n'alla pas dans la Salle Commune mais se dirigea vers les toits de l'école, au niveau de la tour d'astronomie. Il faisait encore jour, même s'il y avait un cours de prévu ce jour là, il ne commencerait que dans plusieurs heures. L'air frais lui fit du bien, et il commença à se calmer. Le regard perdu au loin, il repensa à la vision qu'il avait eu le soir d'Halloween, après l'attaque des serpents. Voldemort était installé dans un grand salon spacieux, près d'un feu de cheminée. Les yeux fermés, l'air concentré tandis que Pettigrow entrait dans la pièce en s'approchant de lui, incliné devant son maître.

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux Queudver ? _

_-Je venais vous prévenir maître, que Conrad venait tout juste de rentrer._

_-Est ce qu'il a réussi ce que je lui avais confié ?_

_-Heu, et bien, il semblerait qu'il y ait eu des complications._

Voldemort avait ouvert les yeux, fou de rage avant de lui lança un endoloris.

_-Maître, pitié, ce n'est pas de ma faute !_

_-Amène le moi !_

_-Oui maître ! Tout de suite maître ! _

Pettigrow avant disparut un instant, avant de revenir dans la salle accompagné du fameux Conrad, le Mangemort métamorphomage. Il s'était agenouillé devant Voldemort, en le suppliant de ne pas le tuer, et le mage noir lui avait simplement envoyé un endoloris.

_-Crois Moi Conrad, il n'est pas dans mon intérêt de te tuer. D'ailleurs, comme tu as pu le constaté, je ne suis pas parvenu à réaliser ce que je voulais faire non plus. Tu as de la chance ! Mais ça fait déjà deux fois que tu me déçois. Tes pouvoirs ont beau être incroyables, si tu n'es bon à rien tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité ! La prochaine fois, tu n'as pas intérêt à me décevoir, sinon se sera vraiment la dernière !_

Harry effaça ce souvenir de sa mémoire, toujours en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Voldemort avait donc un plan qu'il voulait mettre à exécution. Il avait d'ailleurs commencé à s'y atteler mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévue pour lui. Et le Mangemort aussi n'avait pas réussi sa mission. Harry voulait parler de ce qu'il avait vu à Dumbledore, il avait d'ailleurs pensé qu'il pourrait le faire ce matin, quand Davis était venu le chercher, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les choses se déroulent de cette façon.

Le lendemain, il décida de ne pas prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et il eut une très bonne intuition. Le Ministre avait mit sa menace à exécution, et tout le monde ne parlait plus que de la une de la Gazette du Sorcier, qui parlait bien évidemment de lui. Hermione s'était empressée de monter à la Tour de Gryffondor pour le prévenir et lui montrer l'article qu'on avait écrit. Ron lui n'était pas venu. Harry et lui s'étaient expliqués suite à leur altercation avant la soirée d'Halloween, et il n'y avait plus aucune tension mais Harry se douta qu'il était resté avec Lavande. L'article apporté par Hermione faisait état, comme l'avait dit Scrimgeour, du refus de coopérer de la part de Harry avec les services du Ministère luttant activement contre les forces du mal mais également d'absurdités encore plus énormes comme de la préparation d'un complot qui se préparait à Poudlard. Le Ministre était présenté comme la seule personne luttant véritablement pour le bien de la communauté des sorciers et contre Voldemort et ses partisans, alors que Harry était décrit comme un garçon capricieux et vaniteux qui refuse d'apporter son aide, et Dumbledore comme un vieillard déclinant qui n'est plus à même d'assurer la sécurité de ses élèves.

-Comment peuvent-ils croire ça ?!

-Les gens ont peur Harry, ils sont prêts à croire n'importe quoi.

-Pourquoi ils continuent de croire ce qu'il y a d'écris dans ce torchon ! Après tout ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière.

-C'est différent cette fois. Les parents savent déjà qu'il y a eu plusieurs soucis à l'école, et la soirée d'Halloween n'a rien arrangé pour la réputation de Dumbledore. Et toi, tu peux toujours démentir ne pas vouloir coopérer avec le Ministère…

-JE N'AI PAS DIS QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS COOPÉRER ! Je dis juste que ce qu'ils veulent faire ne sert à rien ! J'ai déjà raconté tout ce que je savais, et ils persistent à vouloir entrer de force dans mon esprit.

-Oui je sais Harry…

-J'ai déjà assez donné avec les séances d'Occlumencie avec Rogue l'année dernière ! Plus personne n'entrera dans ma tête comme ça !

-Je te comprends. Tu dois juste savoir que énormément d'élèves risquent de mal réagir.

-Ça je m'en fiche ! J'y suis habitué depuis le temps !

-Fais juste attention à toi d'accord ! Tu viens, on a cours avec McGonagall.

Les inquiétudes d'Hermione étaient fondées, et Harry put s'en rendre compte à peine sorti de la Salle Commune. Il se crut dans le passé, à l'époque du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, quand tout le monde lui jetait des regards noirs ou bien chuchotaient dans son dos. Seulement à l'époque, il voyait surtout de la jalousie et de l'envie dans les regards alors que cette fois, ses camarades ressentaient surtout énormément de colère. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés devant la Salle de Métamorphose quand une jeune fille s'approcha d'eux, visiblement une élève de Serdaigle.

-Comment est ce que tu oses faire ça ? Pour qui tu te prends Harry Potter !?

-Je te demande pardon ?

Elle tenait fermement son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, folle de rage.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu refuses d'aider le Ministère à mener ses enquêtes pour arrêter les Mangemort et Tu-Sais-Qui !

-Je ne refuse pas de les aider, j'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais, dit Harry en commençant à s'énerver.

-Ah oui et ils doivent te croire sur paroles ? Tout le monde doit te croire sur parole sans preuves ?

-Tu me traites de menteur?

-Je dis juste que si tu n'as rien à cacher, tu n'aurais pas refusé ce que le Ministre t'a demandé.

-Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il me demande de faire !

-Et alors ? C'est si terrible que ça ? Plus terrible que des gens qui meurent ou qui se font torturer ?

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu ferai mieux de te taire !

-Est ce que tu as une idée de ce que les gens endurent ici ? Ce que ça fait d'avoir une angoisse perpétuelle et une peur qui te paralyse presque chaque fois que tu reçois une lettre ? Non bien sûr tu ne sais pas ! Toi tu n'as pas de famille.

-J'en sais bien plus sur la peur et l'angoisse que toi ! Je te conseille de ne pas m'emmerder, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur !

-Ah oui et sinon tu feras quoi ?

Harry mit sa main dans sa poche fou de rage pour sortir sa baguette mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

-Harry, non !

La jeune fille le regarda avec dégout et lui jeta le journal au visage avant de s'éloigner. Harry constata alors que beaucoup d'élèves avaient assisté à la scène, et qu'ils le regardaient tous d'un œil mauvais.

-Harry, tu es sérieux ? Tu allais vraiment t'en prendre à elle ?

-Et alors ? C'est elle qui a commencé à me chercher. Comme si je ne pouvais pas savoir ce que les élèves ressentent simplement parce que mes parents sont déjà morts.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en prendre aux élèves comme ça. Cette fille, c'est celle qui est sortit en pleurs au début de l'année, tu te souviens ? Sa famille a été attaquée par des Mangemorts, et sa petite sœur a été blessée. Elle a apprit la semaine dernière qu'elle était décédée, les soigneurs de Sainte Mangouste n'ont rien pu faire pour elle.

-Et alors ? C'est ma faute à moi peut-être ? Pourquoi est ce que je devrai prendre la responsabilité de tous les malheurs qui se passent ? Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était Voldemort le méchant et l'auteur ou l'instigateur de toutes ces horreurs, pas moi!

-Personne n'a jamais dit le contraire Harry. Personne ne t'accuse de quoi que ce soit !

-Si ce n'est de ne pas coopérer avec le ministère. Dans leur tête, le fait que je n'aide pas en donnant des informations, revient à aider Voldemort.

-Mais non pas du tout.

-Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à prendre leur défense tout le temps ?

-Parce que je mets à leur place contrairement à toi ! Et que j'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il pourrait ressentir ! Et si tu continues à te comporter comme tu le fais, tu vas finir par te mettre tout le monde à dos !

-Je croyais que c'était déjà fait !

-Non pas du tout. Si tu n'étais pas aussi têtu et aussi invivable ces derniers temps, tu verrais que tu as encore beaucoup d'amis ici qui te soutiennes. Tu es vraiment insupportable !

Sans un mot de plus, elle entra dans la Salle de classe en allant s'asseoir près de Neville. Harry lui se mit à l'autre bout, toujours en colère, bientôt rejoint par Ron qui s'assit à côté de lui.

-T'inquiète pas vieux pour cette histoire d'article ! Les gens vont bientôt se rendre compte que c'est n'importe quoi ! Essaye de penser à autre chose et ça passera, comme toujours.

-Alors ça tu vois, ce que tu me dis, ça ne me sers vraiment à rien !

Le mois de Novembre commença donc dans une ambiance particulière lourde et froide à Poudlard. Même si les gens ne chuchotaient plus à chaque fois qu'il arrivait quelque part, Harry savait qu'on lui en voulait toujours pour le fait de ne pas avoir voulu aider le Ministre. Il pouvait cependant compter sur le soutien de Dumbledore, et il dû admettre que c'était la seule chose qui l'avait conforté dans sa décision de ne pas laisser le Ministère entrer dans son esprit. Le directeur avait lui aussi dû faire face à une nouvelle vague de plaintes même si la majorité des parents d'élèves et des sorciers restaient convaincus que le pire avait été évité grâce à lui, et que s'il n'avait pas été à Poudlard au moment de l'attaque, le bilan au niveau des blessés aurait été bien plus lourd.

La mauvaise ambiance disparut cependant avec le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle. Poufsouffle fut battu à plate couture, non seulement grâce au nouveau trio de poursuiveurs de l'équipe, mais également grâce à l'agilité et à la rapidité de Matthew, qui fit sensation en tant que nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe. Hermione s'était d'ailleurs empressée de le rejoindre à la fin du match pour le féliciter.

-Bravo Matthew, tu as été vraiment sensationnel !

-Merci beaucoup Hermione. Je suis content que ça t'ait plus !

-J'ai eu tellement peur avant que tu n'attrapes le Vif d'Or, j'ai bien cru que tu n'avais pas vu le cognard et que tu ne pourrais pas l'éviter !

Elle continua à le féliciter une bonne partie du chemin, comme le reste de l'équipe, alors que Ron et Harry était un peu à l'écart derrière.

-Elle n'a jamais montré autant d'intérêt pour le Quidditch non ? demanda Ron.

-Non, répondit Harry amusé.

-C'est bizarre ça, alors que toi tu es dans l'équipe depuis la première année !

-Oui mais c'est normal, c'est parce que c'est Matthew.

-Ouais mais quand même ! lança Ron offensé. Elle n'a jamais particulièrement apprécié le Quidditch, d'ailleurs elle détestait le cours de Vol. Et là tout un coup, elle se trouve une passion immense pour le sport.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment pour le Quidditch qu'elle est passionnée Ron.

-En tout cas, j'espère que quand on jouera contre Serdaigle, c'est notre équipe qu'elle va soutenir !

-Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour ça.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans l'effervescence, en particulier dans la Salle Commune de Serdaigle, tout le monde ne parlant plus que des prouesses de Matthew, et de la place de favoris de Serdaigle pour la Coupe de Quidditch cette année. Le début du mois de Novembre passa donc rapidement, et avec lui arriva la deuxième visite à Pré-au-Lard. Après de longues hésitations sur le maintient ou non de la sortie, les élèves avaient été autorisés à quitter le château pour la journée, la sécurité ayant été considérablement renforcée pour l'occasion. Harry en avait profité pour se rendre à la Tête de Sanglier, pour obtenir un peu plus d'aide d'Alberforth dans son apprentissage pour devenir animagus.


	23. Cruelle Décision

CHAPITRE VINGT-TROIS: CRUELLE DÉCISION

-Par la barbe de Merlin, concentre toi un peu gamin !

-Mais j'essaye ! Si vous croyez que c'est simple.

-Non je sais que ce n'est pas simple, je te rappelle que je suis passé par là avant toi.

-Je ne parle pas de la transformation, mais de la concentration ! J'ai beaucoup trop de choses en tête avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement.

-Alors vide ton esprit !

-Justement, c'est ce que j'essaye de vous dire, ce n'est pas si facile. Je vous rappelle que tout Poudlard m'en veut parce que je ne me suis pas soumis à la volonté du Ministre.

-Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Tu essayes de savoir en quel animal tu vas te transformer, tu as une vision précise en tête et du coup ça te bloque. Je te l'ai déjà dis ! Tu ne peux pas savoir quelle forme tu vas prendre !

-C'est que je n'aimerais pas me transformer en n'importe quoi ! rétorqua Harry un peu en colère .

-La seule chose sur laquelle tu as besoin de te concentrer c'est ça !

Alberforth lui montra le pentacle dessiné au sol, sur lequel Harry était assis. Avec l'aide du vieil homme, il avait finalement réussi à le dessiner parfaitement, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait se focaliser encore dessus.

-Comment ça ?

-Il n'y a que lui qui t'indique où tu en es !

-C'est à dire ?

-Quoi tu n'as pas remarqué ?

-Remarqué quoi ?

-Et ton livre tu ne l'as pas lu ?

-Mais de quoi est ce que vous parlez ?

-Des symboles sur le pentacle ! Ils n'existent pas juste pour faire joli. Ce sont des indicateurs, tu n'as pas remarqué comment ils bougent parfois ?

-Si et alors ? Jusqu'à maintenant ils ont à peine bougé de quelques centimètres, je ne pensais pas que ça avait tant d'importance que ça.

-Donc tu n'as pas lu le chapitre 6 du livre !

-Je vous signale que j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire moi ! J'ai énormément de travail pour les cours, sans parler des entretiens avec Dumbledore et du Quidditch.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec le Quidditch ! Ça ne te servira à rien pour combattre. Et tu n'as pas d'entretien avec le directeur ces derniers temps, il n'est pas à Poudlard en ce moment.

-Comment vous le savez ?

-Peu importe ! Le plus important c'est que tu te concentres. Ces symboles sont des indicateurs, ils te montrent où tu en es dans ta progression parce qu'ils bougent dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, en fonction de l'avancée de ton apprentissage. Regarde, devant toi tu as un cercle avec un triangle à l'intérieur. Si le pentacle était une horloge, il serait positionné sur le 12. Au fur et à mesure, il va se mettre à ta droite, au niveau du 3 sur une horloge, puis derrière toi au niveau du 6 et ainsi de suite jusqu'à reprendre sa place initiale. Quand ça arrivera, tu auras achevé le processus et tu pourras te transformer librement.

-Oui donc vu comment ça a évolué, on peut dire que je ne suis pas près d'y arriver.

-Tu as commencé il y a quelques semaines, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu pensais que parce que tu es _l'Élu_ tu allais mettre quelques jours seulement à accomplir ce que les autres ont fais en plusieurs années ?

-Non mais…

-Alors concentre toi !

Harry ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, mais les rouvrit presque aussitôt.

-Et qu'est ce qui se passera si je me transforme en poisson ? Ce n'est pas très pratique quand même !

-Pas moins pratique que de se transformer en limace, rétorqua Alberforth.

-Est ce que c'est facile de se retransformer en humain une fois qu'on s'est transformé en animal ? Ou est ce qu'on peut rester bloqué sous cette forme animale ?

-Le retour à la forme humaine se fait le plus naturellement possible, tu n'auras aucune difficulté. Et au cas où tu te transformes en poisson, je prévoirai un aquarium, ajouta Alberforth en ricanant.

-Vous, vous avez mis longtemps pour réussir votre transformation ?

-Un peu plus de deux ans.

-C'est moins que mon père et Sirius !

-Et se sera beaucoup moins que toi si tu ne te concentres pas !

-D'accord, d'accord.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, sans que les symboles au sol ne bougent plus que cela ce qui eut pour effet de décourager sérieusement Harry. Il n'eut cependant que de rares occasions de continuer à s'entraîner durant le mois de novembre, croulant sous les devoirs qu'on lui avait donné, à lui, comme à tous ces camarades.

-C'est comme-ci, tous les professeurs s'étaient donnés le mot pour nous refiler une tonne de travail en même temps ! s'exclama un soir Ron, en s'entraînant à lancer un sortilège de réduction sans prononcer de formule.

Et il n'avait pas tord. En plus des sortilèges informulés que Rogue leur demandait de réaliser, les élèves de sixième année étaient entrés dans une phase délicate dans la préparation de leur nouvelle Potion, qui requerrait énormément de concentration et d'énergies. McGonagall quant à elle leur demandait désormais de transformer des tortues en chouettes, ce qui donnait des rendus plutôt étonnants alors qu'en cours de Sortilèges, le professeur Flitwick s'était attelé à l'enseignement du sortilège de Closus Memoriarum, un sort permettant d'enfermer un souvenir dans la tête d'un sorcier. Grâce à cela, le sorcier oubli le souvenir enfermé dans un coin de son esprit, mais à l'inverse du sortilège d'Oubliette qui fait perdre complètement la mémoire, le Closus Memoriarum a un contre sort permettant au sorcier de se souvenir à nouveau de ce qu'on lui avait fais oublier. Le sortilège était utilisé autrefois du temps de Voldemort pour faire oublier des informations de grandes importances à certains sorciers qui étaient susceptibles de se faire enlever et torturer par les Mangemorts mais pour qu'ils puissent retrouver la mémoire une fois en sécurité. Flitwick avait jugé bon de le remettre au programme des 6e et 7e année, ce qui enjoua rapidement les élèves. Mais le sortilège se révéla particulièrement complexe et l'engouement retomba rapidement quand ils apprirent qu'il leur faudrait une bonne partie de l'année pour le maîtriser.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin du mois que Harry trouva un peu de répit, avec le premier match de Gryffondor, qui devait affronter Serpentard. Malgré l'emploi du temps chargé de chacun, il avait réussi à s'en tenir à son planning d'entraînement et il était très fier de l'équipe qu'il avait composée ! Ron se débrouillait comme un chef, malgré encore une légère sensibilité au stress et il espérait que cela ne le paralyserait pas lors de son premier match de la saison, surtout qu'ils jouaient contre Serpentard. Dean et Ginny s'en sortaient très bien et travailler en osmose parfaite avec Katie alors que les deux batteurs ne rataient plus que rarement leurs cibles. C'est donc confiant que Harry se présenta dans la Grande Salle, le matin du jour du match.

-Tu devrais manger quelque chose Ron, ça te ferait du bien, lança Hermione.

-Je ne peux rien avaler.

-Et bien force toi.

-Je te dis que je ne peux rien avaler Hermione, c'est à cause du stress.

-Tu devrais apprendre à gérer ton stress, ajouta-t-elle.

-Et surtout ne fait pas attention aux Serpentard cette fois, dit Harry en arrivant à leur niveau.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont écris une nouvelle chanson ? demanda Ron en devenant livide.

-Non, répondit Harry. C'était l'idée de Malefoy, c'est pour ca qu'ils ont fait ça l'année dernière. Aujourd'hui, il n'a pas trop l'air dans son assiette, ajouta-t-il méchamment. Regardez !

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers la table des Serpentard, voyant que Drago Malefoy avait l'air particulièrement pâle.

-Tu vois, lança Harry à Ron. Je pense que tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre à ce niveau là.

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive à votre avis ? demanda Hermione.

-Aucune idée.

-Qu'est ce qu'on en a à faire de toute façon ?! s'exclama Harry en s'asseyant pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Je ne vais pas avoir trop de mal à attraper le Vif d'Or avec un adversaire comme ça en face de moi.

-Ce n'est pas Drago que tu affronteras cette année.

-Quoi ?

-Il se fait remplacer par un dénommé Harper. J'ai entendu le Professeur Rogue le dire au professeur Davenport.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Comme tu l'as dit Harry, Malefoy n'est pas vraiment dans son assiette depuis quelques jours.

-Quelle mauviette ! lança Ron en se servant copieusement des œufs brouillés et du bacon.

Finalement, Ron ne fut absolument pas gêné par son stress, trop heureux de pouvoir mettre une raclée aux Serpentards après ce que l'équipe lui avait fait subir l'année précédente. Les trois poursuiveurs furent irréprochables, tout comme les batteur, et Harry n'eut aucun mal à attraper le Vif d'Or, face à un attrapeur totalement inexpérimenté. Cette victoire écrasante de Gryffondor sur Serpentard remit totalement en question la supériorité annoncée de l'équipe de Serdaigle dans la course pour la coupe. En sortant du stade, Harry fut félicité par de nombreux élèves de Gryffondor – enfin ceux qui ne lui en voulaient pas trop pour l'histoire avec le Ministre – pour le choix de ses joueurs et ses tactiques de jeux, avant que Matthew ne s'approche pour le féliciter à son tour.

-Tu as été vraiment incroyable. Je pense que notre match contre votre équipe sera impressionnant !

Tous les élèves marchaient rapidement en direction du château, à cause du vent glacial qui s'était levé, alors que les professeurs étaient les derniers à quitter les gradins.

-Tu n'es pas trop déçu Severus, que Serpentard ait perdu ce match ?

C'était Elizabeth qui venait de poser cette question. Tout deux marchaient à la fin de la file des élèves et des professeurs qui regagnaient le château.

-Si bien sûr, mais je n'apprécie pas particulièrement les matchs de Quidditch. Cette défaite face à Gryffondor aura surtout pour conséquence de…

-Vous avez vu cette feinte finale Severus ! s'exclama Minerva avec engouement. C'était du grand art, cette année, la coupe sera à nous !

-…De pousser Minerva à me faire une réflexion sur la pseudo supériorité de Gryffondor.

Elizabeth pouffa de rire face à l'attitude de ses deux collègues.

-Cette défaite ne veut pas dire que votre maison gagnera la coupe Minerva. Il y a encore d'autres matchs qui doivent se jouer, et Serdaigle à l'air bien parti d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre.

-Quel mauvais perdant vous faites Severus !

-Et de toute façon, en admettant que la coupe de Quidditch se retrouve entre les mains des Gryffondors, il ne fait aucun doute que les Serpentards auront la Coupe des 4 maisons.

-Oui puisque vous favorisez toujours vos élèves ! Elizabeth, j'espère que Severus ne vous a pas entraîné dans son camp et que vous ne mettez pas vous aussi ses élèves en avant.

-Je vous assure que non Minerva, dit-elle amusée. Je suis le plus impartial possible.

-Tant mieux !

Ils la virent s'éloigner pour rejoindre les derniers élèves, Elizabeth toujours amusée.

-Minerva est vraiment très gentille. Et c'est marrant cette compétition qu'il y a entre vous, ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un rocher.

-La rivalité entre maison a toujours existé, et principalement entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Je suppose qu'en tant que directeur et directrice des deux maisons, il est naturel que nous ayons ce genre de relations.

-Je me demande dans quelle maison j'aurais été envoyée si j'avais fais mes études à Poudlard, dit elle en regardant le ciel nuageux, songeuse.

-Probablement à Serdaigle, tu es très intelligente et très assidue.

-Tu l'es aussi, et tu as été envoyé à Serpentard.

-C'est vrai, et on voit ce que ça a donné !

-Peut-être que j'aurais été envoyée à Gryffondor, dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire en voyant la mine de dégout de Severus.

-Je n'aurais pas supporté de te voir à Gryffondor.

-Ça aurait été mieux Serpentard, on se serait retrouvé dans la même classe.

-Beaucoup mieux, c'est certain.

-Oh, il commence à neiger !

De gros flocons commençaient à tomber sur eux, ce qui annonçait une future tempête qui allait certainement arriver rapidement.

-On devrait rentrer Elizabeth.

-Restons un moment, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu autant neiger !

Elle se leva du rocher où elle s'était installée et ferma les yeux, les bras levés pour apprécier la magie du moment.

-Je ne savais pas que tu appréciais autant la neige.

-Si. J'ai vécu dans de grandes régions enneigées avec ma famille quand j'étais bien plus jeune. J'en garde de très bons souvenirs.

-Je vois.

-Il y a juste une fois, j'avais environ 10 ans. Je me promenais sur un lac et je suis passée à travers la glace.

-Quelle idée de se promener sur un lac par un temps pareil, dit Severus en fronçant les sourcils ce qui fit exploser de rire Elizabeth.

-C'est ce qu'à dit mon père une fois que j'étais hors de danger ! J'ai eu de la chance de m'en sortir, j'ai réussi à m'agripper à la glace pour tenter de m'extraire de l'eau mais je n'y arrivais pas. Mais un grand lynx est arrivé, et c'est lui qui m'a sortit de là.

-Tu as eu beaucoup de chance en effet. C'est plutôt rare qu'un animal s'approche ainsi pour sauver un sorcier, surtout un animal sauvage.

-Oui, il était très étrange ce lynx.

-Ce n'était pas un animagus ?

-Non, mon père a réussi à le ramener à la maison pour l'examiner mais il s'agissait seulement d'un animal. Il l'a relâché et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu mais c'est resté encré en moi. D'ailleurs mon Patronus est un lynx.

Ils venaient d'atteindre l'entrée du château, alors que tout le monde était déjà rentré. Il sentait qu'elle commençait à avoir froid mais avant qu'ils ne passent les portes il la prit par la taille délicatement et elle se tourna pour être face à lui.

-Elizabeth.

-Oui ? dit-elle en tremblant, sans savoir si c'était à cause du froid ou la main de Severus sur sa taille.

-Avant que nous ne rentrions j'aimerais…C'est la première fois que l'on se retrouve seuls tous les deux depuis Halloween et j'aimais en profiter pour…

Il n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase. Son regard plongea dans celui d'Elizabeth et il déglutit difficilement en pensant à ce qu'il désirait le plus à ce moment précis. Il ignorait si elle ressentait la même chose que lui mais il ne pouvait plus rester sans rien tenter. Les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble étaient de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus intenses et malgré le fait qu'elle ne lui ait jamais explicitement annoncé qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, il savait qu'elle appréciait ces moments autant que lui. Il mit sa main sur la nuque de la jeune fille puis sur sa joue et il la vit fermer les yeux l'espace d'un instant, profitant du plaisir que sa caresse lui procurait. Elle les rouvrit finalement et posa sa main sur celle de Severus. Celui-ci s'approcha pour gouter enfin à ses lèvres mais elle eut un mouvement de recul, tout en enlevant sa main de sa joue.

-Je suis désolée Severus, je ne peux pas faire ça.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit elle tourna les talons et disparut à l'intérieur de l'école, le laissant seul, sous la neige qui continuait de tomber, le regard perdu, plein de tristesse.


	24. Souvenirs Enfouis

**Note : Juste une petite précision avant de vous laisser lire les lignes qui suivent. ATTENTION je parle de ce qui va s'y dérouler, donc si vous ne voulez pas vous gâcher le plaisir, lisez d'abord le chapitre et revenez ensuite ici. **

**DANS CE CHAPITRE, le Ministre arrive à ses fins et les Aurors entrent finalement dans l'esprit de Harry pour revivre ses souvenirs communs avec Voldemort. Les bribes de souvenirs sont écris en italique pour que ce soit plus clair mais si vous avez encore en tête l'œuvre originale de Rowling ou même les films si comme moi vous les avez vu et revu, vous allez rapidement vous rendre compte que ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. **

**Puisque se sont des souvenirs, ils auraient dû être retranscris à l'identique mais au niveau du copyright ça allait peut-être posé problème (en réalité je n'en ai aucune idée mais je préfère prévenir que guérir ^^) alors j'ai modifié un peu tout ça. J'espère que ça ne vous gâchera pas la lecture. Et si y en a qui peuvent m'éclairer en me disant si oui ou non je risque des représailles à mettre des dialogues de films à l'identiques (preuves à l'appui bien sûr), envoyez moi un mp :p**

* * *

CHAPITRE VINGT-QUATRE: SOUVENIRS ENFOUIS

Le lendemain, le trio était en train de passer un bon moment, en plaisantant dans la salle commune quand le professeur McGonagall fit son apparition. Contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne portait pas sa tenue de nuit aux motifs Ecossais mais bien sa robe de sorcière habituelle. Quand elle s'approcha d'eux, ils remarquèrent qu'elle avait un regard à la fois sévère et inquiet. Harry compris aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas, et ses craintes se confirmèrent quand elle lui demanda de le suivre hors de la Tour de Gryffondor.

-Pour quoi faire ? demanda Harry.

-Le Ministre est là, accompagné de plusieurs Aurors et de certains membres de l'Ordre.

-Que veulent-ils ? questionna à son tour Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour en parler, répondit McGonagall en scrutant la pièce. Il restait encore quelques élèves, mais personne ne pouvait les entendre discuter. Contentez-vous de me suivre Potter.

-Très bien, répondit ce dernier en se levant.

-On vient aussi, ajouta Ron.

-Ce n'est pas négociable, conclu Hermione.

-Je me doutais bien que vous diriez cela. Je ne vais même pas essayer de vous dissuader.

Le trio suivit le Professeur McGonagall, pensant qu'elle les mènerait à son bureau mais en réalité ils prirent la direction opposée, jusqu'à se retrouver dans une partie du château que les trois amis ne connaissaient pas. Au bout d'une bonne demi heure de marche, McGonagall ouvrit enfin une petite porte en bois massif et ils entrèrent dans une pièce anormalement baignée de lumière. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, ni aucune torche ou aucun feu de cheminée, mais simplement un cercle d'environ trois mètres de diamètre, tracé au sol, au milieu de la pièce circulaire, étrangement baigné d'une lumière argentée.

Au milieu de ce cercle, Harry pu voir qu'une chaise avait été placée, alors que du sol lumineux s'élevait d'étrange filaments, de la même couleur argentée que le sol, qui ressemblaient étrangement à ceux que Dumbledore déposaient au fond de sa pensine pour revoir ses souvenirs. Harry comprit aussitôt que ce dispositif avait été mis en place pour qu'on puisse s'introduire dans son esprit et faire partager ses souvenirs, alors qu'il avait clairement annoncé au Ministre et aux Aurors, qu'il ne donnait pas son accord pour cela.

Il s'arrêta net de marcher, et constata qu'il y avait pas mal de personnes présentes dans la pièce : les professeurs Rogue, Davenport, Flitwick, et bien sûr McGonagall, un groupe d'Aurors et de membres du Ministère parmi lesquels il reconnut Davis, Findsbery, Shacklebolt et bien sûr le nouveau Ministre, et enfin certains membres de l'Ordre dont les parents de Ron, Lupin et Tonks.

À sa grande surprise, il remarqua également la présence de Monsieur Diggory, le père de Cédric. Il avait les traits tirés, et paraissait bien plus maigre que dans le souvenir que Harry en avait. Ils étaient tous en pleines conversations dans la salle, alors que d'autres étaient installés sur une sorte d'estrade en demi cercle qui avait été installée de l'autre côté de la pièce, tout le long d'un mur, face au cercle lumineux. C'était comme si, la personne qui allait s'installer sur la chaise au milieu du cercle lumineux – et Harry savait que ça ne pouvait être que lui – allait être donnée en spectacle devant toutes ces personnes assises face à lui. Davis remarqua enfin leur arrivée et s'approche d'eux.

-Que font-ils ici ces deux là ? demanda Davis à McGonagall, en montrant Ron et Hermione.

-Ils ont insisté pour venir.

Il eut un petit rire mauvais.

-J'ignorais que Potter avez besoin de gardes du corps, ajouta-t-il cyniquement.

-On est pas ces gardes du corps, on est ses amis ! s'exclama Hermione sur un ton de défi.

-Maman, Papa, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Ron en s'approchant de ses parents.

-Le Ministre nous a contacté pour nous dire qu'on devait se rendre à Poudlard avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre le plus rapidement possible.

-Mais pourquoi ? insista-t-il.

-Parce que ceux qui combattent Vous-Savez-Qui méritent de savoir contre quoi ils luttent, avait répondu Davis après avoir entendu ce qu'ils disaient. Il avait parlé, d'une voix forte, et clairs, si bien que tout le monde avait arrêté de parler et l'écoutait. Et la personne la plus à même de nous fournir des informations, c'est vous Potter. Ce dispositif a été mis en place pour que les gens dans cette pièce puissent tous avoir accès à vos souvenirs.

-J'ai déjà dis tout ce que je savais à Dumbledore. Les informations vous les avez déjà. Ce que vous faites ici, c'est seulement perdre votre temps !

-Ce que vous nous avez dis ce n'est pas suffisant ! Le Ministère sait qu'Albus Dumbledore nous cache des choses, il disparaît à tout bout de champ, et fait ses enquêtes de son côté. On ne peut pas s'en tenir seulement à ce qu'il nous a dit. D'autant plus qu'il ne fait que répéter ce que vous lui avez dis, rien ne nous garantis que ce soit la pure vérité.

-Vous êtes en train de me traiter de menteur ?! s'exclama Harry en s'approchant furieux de Davis tandis que Ron faisait son possible pour le retenir.

-Je n'ai pas dis ça. Mais si vous avez toujours dit la vérité, vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème.

-J'ai dit tout ce que je savais, et je n'ai jamais menti. Et si, j'ai un problème avec le fait que vous vous instruisiez dans mon esprit pour farfouiller.

-Ça suffit, on a déjà perdu assez de temps. Est ce qu'on peut commencer ? s'impatienta Scrimgeour.

-Non vous ne pouvez pas, je ne vous en donne pas l'autorisation !

-Qu'est ce que ça signifie Davis ?! s'écria Mr Diggory. Vous m'aviez promis que je pourrai voir ce qui s'est vraiment passé le soir où mon fils a été tué !

L'Auror n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Harry s'en chargea, fou de rage.

-CE QUI S'EST VRAIMENT PASSÉ VOUS LE SAVEZ. C'EST CE QUE J'AI RACONTÉ LE SOIR MÊME !

-Comment est ce que je peux savoir si c'est la vérité ? Il n'y a eut aucun témoin à part vous !

-Il n'y a eut aucun témoin parce que c'était le but ! Cédric a été assassiné par Peter Pettigrow sous les ordres de Voldemort ! Comment osez vous me traitez de menteur !? Alors que j'ai respecté la dernière volonté de Cédric, et que je vous ai ramené son corps !

-Je veux en avoir le cœur net, je veux le voir !

-Vous ne verrez rien du tout ! Si vous avez des questions, posez les moi directement ou adressez vous à Dumbledore !

-Nous sommes déjà allé voir Dumbledore, il est d'accord avec nous et nous a donné notre accord pour que nous accédions à votre mémoire. J'ai ici une attestation signée de sa main qui le confirme, et que j'ai déjà montré aux professeurs de cette école.

Harry prit le fameux papier dans ses mains et le lut. Visiblement, Davis disait vrai, Dumbledore avait donné son autorisation pour que cette mascarade ait lieu, même s'il avait du mal à le croire. Résigné, il rendit le papier à l'Auror, prêt à se soumettre à ce qu'il voulait lui infliger.

-Harry tu ne devrais pas le faire, lança Hermione. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, et Davis lui lança un regard noir mais elle fit mine de ne pas le voir. C'est un pentacle pyclesonien ajouta-t-elle, en montrant le cercle de lumière, du nom du sorcier qui l'a inventé. Ce n'est pas comme une simple pensine, ça va te faire revivre tes souvenirs, en l'occurrence de mauvais souvenirs puisqu'ils veulent obtenir des informations sur Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu vas ressentir les mêmes sensations que tu avais eu à l'époque, la même peur, la même souffrance.

-Encore une fois Miss Granger, vous brillez par votre intelligence et vos connaissances. Peu de sorciers, encore moins de votre âge, connaisse l'existence et le fonctionnement de ce genre de pentacle. Mais je doute que Potter veuille aller à l'encontre de la décision du directeur, n'est ce pas ?

Harry hésita un instant, puis fini par hocher la tête négativement.

-Parfait ! Que tout le monde se mette en place !

-Harry !

-Je n'ai pas le choix Hermione ! Tu as bien vu comment cette fille et les autres élèves ont réagit quand ils ont appris que je refusais de coopérer ! J'avais Dumbledore de mon côté, je ne m'en souciais pas. Mais s'ils apprennent que Dumbledore voulait que je le fasse, et que j'ai refusé encore une fois, se sera pire. Et si Dumbledore veut que je coopère, c'est ce que je dois faire.

-Mais…

Il n'écouta pas ce qu'elle voulait ajouter et s'approcha de la chaise. Lupin, qui était restait à l'écart, s'approcha de lui et déposa une main sur son épaule en lui disant que tout se passerait bien, un léger sourire aux lèvres, un peu crispé. Tous les sorciers s'installèrent sur les sièges disposés en arc de cercle face à lui, sauf Davis et Rogue.

-Bien, Mr. Potter. Je vais vous expliquer comment cela va se passer. Le dispositif mit en place va nous permettre d'avoir accès a vos souvenirs. Toutes les personnes présentent dans cette pièce verront ces souvenirs, mais je suis le seul capable de choisir les souvenirs qui doivent être montrés et combien de temps. Le Professeur Rogue (ce dernier fit une moue de mépris presque imperceptible) restera également ici au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal, puisqu'il est également connu pour ses capacités d'Occlumens et de Legilimens, comme vous le savez déjà. Cette plume, dit il en montrant une grande plume noire qui flottait en l'air près d'un énorme rouleau de parchemin, va nous permettre de garder une trace de ces souvenirs une fois que se sera terminé car elle va absolument tout écrire. En effet, vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais, seul le propriétaire d'un souvenir peut choisir de l'extraire de son esprit pour le voir autant qu'il le souhaite grâce à une pensine. Le pentacle que nous avons tracé nous permet d'avoir accès à vos souvenirs, et donc en aucun cas à les extraire de votre esprit. Tout est clair pour vous ?

-Comment est ce que ça fonctionne, exactement ?

-Et bien pour faire court, les filaments que vous voyez s'élever sont comme des coquilles vides. Vous allez vous asseoir sur cette chaise, et boire une potion qui me permettra de les « remplir » avec vos souvenirs, de façon éphémère, le temps que nous puissions les regarder. Un deuxième pentacle va alors se créer, et c'est quand ces filaments vont l'atteindre que nous pourrons avoir accès à ce qu'il y a dans votre esprit. Dès que je décide de passer à un autre souvenir, le filament qui contient le précédent est détruit. Les souvenirs qui ont tendance à ressortir en premier sont les plus marquants, des moments où vous avez ressenti des choses très intenses, mais ce qui nous intéresse, ce sont vos souvenirs en relation avec Vous-Savez-Qui, et je reviendrai toujours vers ce genre de souvenirs ci. D'autres questions ?

-Non.

-Très bien. Vous pouvez donc vous installer, et boire la totalité de cette fiole.

Il lui tendit une petite fiole à la couleur turquoise, et Harry s'exécuta sans broncher. Cette fois il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Dès qu'il eut terminé de boire la potion, à la substance étrangement épaisse et gluante, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il essaya de se détendre, en s'asseyant sur le siège. Les filaments argentés qui s'élevaient doucement commencèrent à filer dans les airs et la tête de Harry bascula en arrière, alors que d'étranges cordes apparurent au niveau de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, pour le maintenir assis.

-Davis ! s'écria Scrimgeour. Je veux que vous remontiez aux souvenirs les plus anciens en premier, pour qu'ils soient retranscris de façon chronologique.

-C'est vous qui décidez Mr. le Ministre !

Ce furent les dernières paroles que Harry entendit. Il se redressa légèrement, et de là où il était il pouvait distinguer seulement le visage de Davis, et juste derrière celui de Rogue. Les autres personnes présentes étaient plongées dans la pénombre. Le deuxième pentacle dont Davis avait parlé apparut au dessus de lui, ressemblant davantage à un écran de fumée qu'à un cercle baignait de lumière. Son premier souvenir commença à se matérialiser à l'intérieur de cet écran, faisant de Harry un spectateur extérieur comme les autres sorciers.

Le fait de se revoir à l'âge de 11 ans lui procura une sensation étrange le garçon qui se dressait devant lui semblait avoir disparut il y a bien longtemps. C'est la première image qui apparaissait devant lui, celle d'un Harry âgé de 11 ans, assis sur un sol dur et humide, dans une cabane au milieu de nul part, le matin de son anniversaire. Il sut aussitôt pourquoi ce fut ce souvenir là qui apparût en premier, c'était le matin du jour où il avait appris qu'il était sorcier.

_-Qui êtes vous?_

_-Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard. Tu sais déjà tout sur Poudlard n'est ce pas ?_

_-Heu…non. Désolé._

_-Ça alors ! Tu ne sais pas où tes parents ont appris tout ça ?_

_-Tout ça ?_

_-Tu es un sorcier Harry !_

_-Je suis un quoi ?_

_-Un sorcier ! Et tu deviendras sacrément doué, quand tu te seras un peu entraîné. _

_-Non, vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis pas un sorcier ! _

_-Ah bon ? Réfléchis bien. Il ne sait jamais passé de choses étranges que tu n'as jamais pu expliquer quand tu ressentais de la colère ou de la peur ?_

-Passez nous les détails Davis ! s'exclama le Ministre. Vous voyez bien que ce souvenir est antérieur à sa rentrée à Poudlard, il n'était pas encore entré en contact avec Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Il me faut le temps de réorganiser tout ça ! lança l'Auror en colère. Si vous croyez que c'est si facile !

Le souvenir de son onzième anniversaire et de l'annonce de Hagrid s'évapora, cette fois il se retrouva dans la boutique de Ollivander, au moment où il prit sa baguette dans sa main pour la première fois. Des étincelles rouges et or apparurent, ce qui parut surprendre certains sorciers dans l'assistance.

_-Ça c'est étrange._

_-Qu'est ce qui est étrange ?_

_-Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue. Celle ci contient une plume provenant d'un Phénix qui a fournis une autre plume. C'est étrange que ce soit cette baguette qui vous convienne alors que l'autre appartient à celui qui vous a fait cette cicatrice. _

_-Qui était ce?_

_-Personne ne prononce son nom ! La baguette choisi son porteur même si on en connaît pas toujours les raisons. Ce que je peux vous dire c'est que vous allez accomplir de grandes choses. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a également fais de grandes choses, des choses terribles mais stupéfiantes ! _

Harry eut la même impression de perplexité et de malaise en revoyant son souvenir avec Ollivander que la fois où il avait rencontré le vendeur de baguette. Il ne vit cependant pas le fait que le Ministre et d'autres sorciers furent particulièrement intéressés de savoir que la baguette de Harry et celle de Voldemort étaient jumelles, ce que Dumbledore avait visiblement omit de leur préciser. Le souvenir disparut à nouveau, pour laisser place à un trio se retrouvant en face de Miss Teigne, au deuxième étage, et courant pour lui échapper et ne pas se faire prendre par Rusard. Ron tentait d'ouvrir la porte, mais n'y arrivait pas.

_-C'est fermé on est fichu ! _

_-Oh mais pousse toi de là ! Alohomora ! Vite, suivez moi! _

_Le trio s'engouffra dans la salle, ne sachant pas encore ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté._

-Miss Granger, vous maitrisiez le sortilège Alohomora dès la première année alors qu'il n'est enseigné qu'en deuxième ? demanda Flitwick. C'est surprenant !

-Merci Professeur, répondit Hermione un peu gênée. D'autant plus qu'elle savait que cette fois là, elle avait enfreint le règlement en utilisant ce sortilège.

_-Rusard est finalement parti, dit Hermione soulagée._

_-Il a dû penser que la porte était verrouillée._

_-Elle l'était! _

_-Et on comprend pourquoi en voyant ça. _

_Touffu, légèrement endormi, ouvrit ses trois paires de yeux et se tourna l'air agressif vers le trio qui se mit à hurler. _

Le souvenir changea à nouveau et cette fois, le trio arriva à la Cabane de Hagrid en pleine nuit pour lui parler.

-Mais que faisiez-vous à cette heure ci dans le Parc ? demanda le Professeur McGonagall outrée.

-Heu…balbutia Hermione ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

Ron se pencha vers elle et lui souffla à l'oreille.

-Je pense que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée si toutes nos infractions aux règlements ressortent !

-_Qu'est ce que vous faites ici à cette heure aussi tardive ! Rentrez immédiatement au château !_

_-On est au courant pour la Pierre philosophale, s'écrièrent-ils tous les trois en cœur. _

_-Oh._

_-Et on pense que Rogue va essayer de la voler !_

-Oh merde, dit Ron en voyant que Rogue se tournait vers eux, leur lançant un regard noir !

-Je crois qu'il n'a jamais su qu'on l'avait soupçonné, dit Hermione gênée.

-Il va nous en faire baver au prochain cours. On aurait pas du suivre Harry ici finalement.

_-Rogue ne va pas voler la pierre, c'est est un des professeurs qui la protègent ! _

_-Il y a des professeurs qui protègent la Pierre?_

_-Oui c'est logique, dit Hermione. Il n'y a pas que Touffu. Dumbledore a probablement installé des sortilèges aussi._

_-Une perte de temps selon moi parce que ne sait comment passer devant Touffu sauf moi et…et Dumbledore. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. _

Harry ressentit alors un frisson parcourir tout son corps, et ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. Pendant le souvenir suivant, il se vit dans la forêt interdite, en face d'une silhouette encapuchonnée, celle – il le savait maintenant – de Voldemort en train de boire du sang de Licorne. Il entendit à peine, comme la première fois, Malefoy partir en courant, ses yeux toujours rivés sur Voldemort, incapable de bouger. Dans la salle, les sorciers laissèrent échapper leur surprise car peu d'entre eux avez vu le visage de Voldemort avant qu'il ne réussisse à se régénérer. Le sorcier s'approcha de lui, Harry ressentit une brûlure à sa cicatrice puis trébucha mais Firenze fit son apparition, en faisant fuir le mage noir, ou du moins ce qui en restait.

_-Tout va bien Harry Potter, tu n'as rien à craindre._

_-Qu'est ce que c'était? _

_-Un être abominable. Boire du sang de Licorne permet à un sorcier de survivre, même s'il est sur le point de mourir mais le prix à payer est très cher car on a tué un être Pur. Dès que les lèvres touchent le sang, on continue de survivre mais c'est une vie maudite qui nous attend. _

_-Mais qui voudrait survivre à ce prix là?_

_-Aucun nom ne te vient en tête?_

_-Voldemort !_

_-Sais tu ce qui se cache dans le château ?_

_-La Pierre Philosophale ! _

Le souvenir d'après, le trio courait dans les couloirs de l'école pour se rendre dans la salle de classe du Professeur McGonagall.

_-On doit voit le Professeur Dumbledore, tout de suite!_

_-Mais le Professeur Dumbledore est absent, il vient de partir pour Londres régler une affaire urgente._

_-Mais, c'est important. C'est à propos de la Pierre Philosophale._

_-Qui vous a parlé de…_

_-Quelqu'un va essayer de la voler ! _

_-Je ne sais pas comment vous avez appris son existence mais la Pierre est très bien gardée. Maintenant retournez à vos occupations, en silence. _

_Totalement désemparés, le Trio sortit de la salle et se retrouva nez à nez avec Rogue. _

_-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici alors qu'il fait un temps magnifique dehors?_

_-Nous…nous…en fait nous…_

_-Faites attention. À vous voir comme ça, on pourrait penser que vous préparez quelque chose! _

_-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant !?_

_-On va descendre par la trappe, et on va le faire cette nuit ! _

Les souvenirs des épreuves que Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient du affronter passèrent rapidement, Davis ne prenant pas la peine de s'y intéresser plus que cela maintenant qu'il maitrisait plus l'intrusion dans les souvenirs. Harry pensa alors que Dumbledore avait du faire un rapport au ministère sur ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là, et le souvenir débuta directement quand Harry se retrouva devant Quirell.

_-Vous…mais…C'est impossible. _

_-Et pourtant Potter, je suis bien là devant vous. _

_-Mais Rogue, il…_

_-Ah oui, le Professeur Rogue. Difficile de ne pas le soupçonner alors qu'il est toujours près à fondre sur tout le monde comme une chauve-souris. Et j'ai crû comprendre qu'il avait une animosité particulière envers vous. _

_-Mais pendant le match de Quidditch, il a essayé de me tuer._

_-Non pas du tout c'était moi. Et j'aurais réussi ma tâche, si Rogue ne m'avait pas gêné en se levant au moment où sa cape prenait feu, et ce, même s'il marmonnait des formules pour vous sauver. _

_-Pendant le match, Rogue a essayé de me sauver la vie ? _

_-Oui, et encore une fois vous vous en êtes sorti ! Comme le soir d'Halloween._

_-C'est vous qui avez fais entré le Troll dans le château !_

_-C'est exact! Je comptais profiter de la confusion pour m'emparer de la Pierre. Malheureusement, Rogue me soupçonnait déjà et il m'a devancé en arrivant au deuxième étage. Après cela, il a fais attention à mes moindres faits et gestes, me laissant rarement seul. Mais je ne suis jamais seul ! Bien poursuivons. Ce miroir montre ce que la personne désire le plus, et ce que je désire le plus c'est la Pierre. Mais comment faire !_

_-Sers toi de l'enfant ! _

C'était la voix de Voldemort qui venait de retentir, ce qui glaça le sang de la plupart des sorciers présent dans la pièce. Harry lui, commença à avoir mal au front, à l'endroit de sa cicatrice, mais Davis resta sur le même souvenir, bien trop intéressé. Harry se revit alors comme cette nuit là, devant le miroir du Rised, son reflet mettant la Pierre dans sa poche et lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_-Que voyez vous Potter ? _

_-Je…vois Dumbledore en train de me féliciter. Gryffondor a remporté la Coupe! _

_-Il ment ! Laisse moi lui parler ! _

_Quirell enleva le bandeau qui le recouvrait le crâne, laissant apparaître le visage de Voldemort à l'arrière de sa tête. _

-Quelle horreur, lança une sorcière du Ministère !

-Comment cela a-t-il pu nous échapper ?! ajouta un autre.

Mrs Weasley commença à se sentir mal, et son mari passa son bras au dessus de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui et la réconforter.

_-Toi et moi nous ne sommes pas très différents Harry. Il n'y a pas de bien et de mal, seulement ceux qui ont le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher. Pense à ce que nous pourrions accomplir tous les deux. N'aimerais-tu pas revoir tes parents ? _

Les visages des parents étaient apparus dans le miroir, alors que dans la salle, de nombreux sorciers étaient atterrés ! Mrs Weasley se plaqua la main sur la bouche, horrifiée de voir un Voldemort a moitié mort mais toujours aussi cruel, proposer à un jeune garçon de 11 ans de ramener ses parents à la vie pour obtenir son aide.

_-Alors donne moi la Pierre ! _

_-Vous mentez ! s'écria le jeune Harry avant de tenter de s'enfuir. _

_-TUE LE !_

_Quirell se jeta sur Harry, en l'attrapant à la gorge et le Harry assis sur la chaise sentit cette étreinte se refermer sur lui, l'empêchant de respirer. Heureusement, la sensation ne dura qu'un instant, puisque Quirell avait du le lâcher tout de suite après l'avoir attrapé, brûlé par la protection que sa mère lui avait donné. Le corps du sorcier tomba en cendres sur le sol, devant un Harry heureux de tenir la Pierre Philosophale dans la main mais épuisé. Il se retourna cependant et se retrouva nez à nez avec ce qui restait de Voldemort, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. _

L'instant d'après, Harry se trouvait dans un couloir, en entendant une voix lui glacer le sang. Les personnes dans la salle n'entendirent rien de tout cela, ca il s'agissait d'un souvenir de deuxième année, quand il entendait le Basilic.

_-Vous avez entendu ?_

_-Non, entendu quoi ?_

_-Quelqu'un va être tué! _

_-Tué ?_

_-Harry, ne cours pas si vite ! Attends nous ! _

Le trio se retrouva au milieu d'un couloir inondé, en face d'une Miss Teigne pétrifiée. La suite ne parût pas intéressante pour Davis et le souvenir rechangea pour montrer le trio montant des escaliers.

_-Je trouve ça bizarre, dit Hermione. Tu entends une voix, que personne d'autre ne peut entendre. Et la on trouve Miss Teigne pétrifiée. Je trouve ça vraiment bizarre…_

_-Tu crois que j'aurais du dire la vérité? À Dumbledore et aux autres professeurs ?_

_-T'es dingue, s'exclama Ron !_

_-Non Harry. Entendre des voix c'est mauvais signe, même chez les sorciers ! _

Installé sur sa chaise, Harry commençait à avoir mal à la tête. La sensation que lui procurait cette intrusion était étrange, il était conscient des souvenirs qu'il revivait mais ne pouvait rien faire pour lutter contre Davis. Il y avait pourtant des souvenirs qu'il ne voulait pas révéler, comme le fait que le Trio avait préparé su Polynectar en cachette, pour prendre l'apparence d'élèves de Serpentard et ainsi pouvoir interroger Malefoy. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Dumbledore avait dû être le seul à le découvrir, et n'en avait probablement jamais parlé aux autres professeurs. Il imagina ensuite la colère que Rogue pouvait avoir s'il l'apprenait, et se dit que Ron et Hermione devaient également être anxieux à l'idée que ça se sache. Par chance, il importait peu à Davis et également au Ministre de savoir combien de temps ils avaient mené leur enquête sur la Chambre des Secrets et sur l'héritier de Serpentard.

Le souvenir suivant passa donc directement à la visite de Ron et Harry chez Hagrid, le soir où Dumbledore fut relevé de ses fonctions de directeur. Encore une fois, les sorciers ne cachèrent pas leur indignation, en voyant Lucius Malefoy annoncer sa mise à pied à Dumbledore. Et Harry fut surpris de voir également de la colère, voire même de la haine dans le regard de Rogue, alors qu'il avait toujours imaginé qu'il était très ami avec le père de Drago. Davis fit un nouveau bon dans le temps, et cette fois, ce fut le souvenir de Ron et Harry en face d'Aragog qui apparut. Hermione sentit Ron se raidir, et cette fois elle fut contente d'être présente, car elle avait toujours voulu voir ce que les garçons avaient vécu cette nuit là, puisque elle avait déjà été pétrifiée.

_-C'est vous qui avez tué une élève il y a cinquante ans ?_

_-Non ! La fille a été tuée dans les toilettes, et moi je ne quittais jamais le placard où Hagrid m'avait mise. La créature qui a fait ça est une créature très ancienne qui est née dans le château. Moi, c'est un voyageur qui m'a donné à Hagrid, et il m'a ramené pour s'occuper de moi._

_-Est ce que vous savez quel genre de créature c'est ? _

_-Nous ne prononçons jamais son nom! C'est une créature qui nous terrifient, nous, les araignées, particulièrement ! _

-Poursuivez Davis, lança le Ministre ! Je veux savoir comment ils ont fais pour savoir où était l'entrée de la Chambre ! Et comment Potter s'en est sortit !

-On vous l'a déjà dit comment on avait fais ! protesta Ron.

Son père lui lança alors un regard noir, visiblement il n'appréciait pas le ton qu'il employait avec le Ministre.

-Je veux le voir de mes propres yeux !

-Et pour ce qui est arrivé à mon fils alors ?

-Patience Mr Diggory, Patience ! Vous voyez bien que ces souvenirs remontent à bien avant le Tournoi des Trois sorciers !

_-Le Basilic ! C'est ça s'écria Harry, un bout de parchemin dans les mains ! L'une des créatures les plus mortelles est le Basilic! C'est un serpent géant, qui peut vivre plusieurs centaines d'années, et qui peut tuer d'un seul regard. C'est pour ça que j'entendais ces voix, c'était le Basilic qui parlaient, mais je suis le seul à parler Fourchelang ! Il ne supporte pas le cri des coqs, tous les coqs de Hagrid ont été tués ! Les araignées s'enfuient devant lui ! Ça colle parfaitement! _

_-Mais personne n'est mort, alors qu'il peut tuer d'un simple regard !_

_-Personne ne l'a regardé directement. Colin a vu le Basilic à travers l'objectif de son appareil photo. Justin a dû le voir à travers Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, c'est Nick qui a été touché mais c'est un fantôme, il ne peut pas mourir une deuxième fois. Et Hermione avait un miroir dans les mains, elle avait tout découvert et a dû s'en servir à un angle entre deux couloirs. _

_-Mais comment il se déplace ce serpent géant ? Personne ne l'a vu ! _

_-Hermione a aussi répondu à cette question. _

_-Les tuyaux ? Il utilise la plomberie qui est dans les murs ! _

_-La fille qui est morte dans les toilettes il y a cinquante ans, quand la chambre a été ouverte la première fois. Et si elle y était toujours ?_

_-Mimi Geignarde ! _

_-Tous les élèves doivent se rendre immédiatement dans leur dortoir, les professeurs sont attendus dans les couloirs du premier étage._

_C'était la voix de McGonagall qui venait de retentir dans tout le château. Violant une fois de plus une règle de l'école, Harry et Ron se précipitèrent vers le premier étage pour y découvrir que Ginny Weasley avait été enlevée. _

-Vous n'écoutez donc jamais rien de ce qu'on vous dit ? s'exclama le professeur McGonagall.

-Désolé professeur, mais de toute façon il fallait bien qu'on trouve un professeur à qui parler de tout ce qu'on avait découvert. On ne pouvait pas rester comme ça sans rien faire, tranquillement dans notre dortoir.

-Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu apparaître dans mon bureau pour me prévenir, lança-t-elle.

-Ni moi, ajouta Flitwick.

-Oui puisqu'on était allé voir directement Lockhart, admit Ron.

_-Lockhart est peut-être nul, mais il va essayer de trouver la Chambre des Secrets. Il faut qu'on lui dise ce qu'on a découvert !_

-Ah vous voyez, dit Ron !

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes allé vers lui, s'empressa d'ajouta Hermione ! Il n'y avait pas plus incompétent!

-C'est pas ce que tu disais à l'époque !

_-Vous prenez la fuite ? Après tout ce que vous avez écris dans vos livres ! _

_-Mais enfin mon garçon, réfléchissez un peu! Mais livres se seraient moitié moins bien vendus si les gens n'avaient pas cru que c'était moi qui avait fais ça ! _

Encore une fois l'assistance parût outrée ! Lockhart était autrefois un sorcier très populaire, et beaucoup n'avait pas compris comment il avait fini par perdre la tête et se retrouver à St Mangouste. Apparemment, la plupart des sorciers ne savaient pas que c'était un imposteur qui s'était attribué les mérites de ce que d'autres avaient fais pour se faire de l'argent.

_-Vous n'êtes qu'un imposteur ! Vous vous êtes attribués les mérites de ce que d'autres sorciers ont fais !_

_-Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous savez faire convenablement ?_

_-Oui ! Puisque tu le demandes, je réussis très bien les sortilèges d'amnésie. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon les sorciers auraient porté plainte et je n'aurais plus vendu aucun livre. A propos, je vais être dans l'obligation de vous infligez le même sort!_

_-Je ne vous conseille même pas d'essayer ! _

-Davis ! On n'a pas toute la soirée !

Ce dernier changea à nouveau de souvenir, sur demande du Ministre, et cette fois Harry se retrouva en face de Tom Jedusor.

_-Dis moi Harry, comment as-tu fais pour survivre ? Comment se fait-il, qu'un bébé s'en soit sorti avec une simple cicatrice, alors que les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort ont été presque anéantis ? _

_-Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire !? Voldemort a vécu après vous ! _

_-Voldemort est mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir. _

Apprendre que Voldemort avait été un séduisant jeune élève de Poudlard venait d'en choquer plus d'un dans l'assistance.

_-Tu croyais que j'allais garder le nom infâme que m'a donné mon moldu de père !? Non ! Je me suis forgé un nouveau nom, un nom que tout le monde aurait peur de prononcer une fois que je serais devenu le plus grand sorcier du monde !_

_-Albus Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier du monde ! _

_-Dumbledore a été chassé de Poudlard et cela par mon simple esprit ! _

_-Il sera toujours présent tant qu'il y aura au moins une personne pour lui rester fidèle ! _

Le chant de Fumseck inonda la pièce, comme il l'avait fais dans la Chambre des Secrets, et encore une fois, Harry ressentit une incroyable sensation de bien être et de plénitude. Cette sensation dura cependant un court instant, sa cicatrice le faisant souffrir de plus en plus. Il commençait à se tordre sur sa chaise, en essayant de desserrer ses liens.

_-Utiliser le Fourchelang ne te servira à rien, il n'obéit qu'à l'Hériter de Serpentard !_

_Le Basilic venait de sortir de la bouche de la statue de Serpentard, en plongeant directement sur un Harry de 12 ans déjà mal en point. _

-Par la barbe de Merlin, ne put s'empêcher de lancer un Auror !

-C'est donc à cela que ressemble un Basilic.

-J'ai rarement vu une créature aussi monstrueuse.

Ron et Hermione aussi étaient sous le choc. Harry leur avait raconté sa bataille contre le serpent géant, mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer quelque chose d'aussi atroce. Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient également très pale, voyant pour la première fois dans quel état était leur fille quand elle avait été emmenée, une vision très pénible pour eux.

_Harry finit par transpercer le serpent avec l'épée de Gryffondor, avant de se faire transpercer à son tour le bras par l'un des crochets du Basilic. Sur le point de s'effondrer, et avec ses dernières forces, il embrocha le journal de Jedusor avec, faisant disparaître le souvenir à jamais, et libérant Ginny de son emprise. _

Le souvenir changea à nouveau, et cette fois, sans s'y attendre, il passa à la soirée glacée dans le Poudlard Express, le jour de leur troisième rentrée, au moment où le détraqueurs était rentré dans leur compartiment et s'en était pris à Harry. Ce dernier se crispa sur sa chaise, en ayant du mal à respirer.

-Dépêchez vous de changer de souvenir Davis, vous voyez bien que Potter est sur le point de perdre connaissance!

L'Auror s'exécuta, tant bien que mal. Visiblement, le changement pour chaque nouveau souvenir lui demandait beaucoup d'énergies et il commençait à ressentir la fatigue.

_-Harry, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

_-Il était leur ami, et il les a trahi. IL ÉTAIT LEUR AMI ! J'espère qu'il me retrouvera, parce que quand ça arrivera, je le tuerai._

Harry, Ron et Hermione furent sans doute les seuls à comprendre instantanément que le Harry dans le souvenir faisait allusion à Sirius Black. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le Ministre et plusieurs autres sorciers se tournèrent vers eux.

-De qui parle-t-il ? Qui menace-t-il de mort ainsi ?

-Il parle de Sirius Black, dit Ron.

-De Sirius, répéta Lupin choqué ?

-C'était bien avant de le connaître. À ce moment là, Harry venait d'apprendre à tord que Sirius était un ami de ses parents et que c'était lui qui les avait trahi, en informant Vous-Savez-Qui de l'endroit où ils étaient cachés. On a appris plus tard que l'ami qui les avait trahi n'était pas Sirius mais Peter Pettigrow.

-Mais cela n'a jamais été prouvé, dit une sorcière du ministère.

-On n'a pas besoin d'apporter de preuves. On le sait c'est tout, ajouta Hermione sur un ton agacé.

Harry commençait à se sentir très mal, il se crispa à nouveau sur sa chaise et commença même à saigner du nez. Rogue s'approcha de lui et d'un coup de baguette magique, il arrêta le saignement. Harry se sentit tout de suite un peu mieux, mais il avait toujours très mal au crâne.

-On n'en a pas encore fini avec vous Potter, lui dit Rogue sur un ton de mépris.

-Changez de souvenir Davis, et faites un bon d'une année. Potter n'a été en aucun lien avec le mage noir lors de sa troisième année.

Rogue se tourna vers le Ministre, furieux.

-Mais vous pourriez apprendre ce qui s'est passé lors de l'évasion de Black. Potter est impliqué j'en suis certain. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser passer cette opportunité.

-C'est à moi de décider quelles opportunités je décide de prendre ou non Professeur Rogue. Potter est presque à bout, on ne sait pas combien de temps il va tenir encore. Je dois absolument voir ce qui s'est passé lors de la résurrection de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Passez directement au soir de la troisième tâche Davis.

Le souvenir changea une énième fois, cette fois Harry se retrouvait dans le labyrinthe, face à la coupe, aux côtés de son défunt camarade.

-Cédric !

Le père du jeune Poufsouffle s'effondra devant l'image de son fils, ne détournant cependant pas les yeux pour ne rien manquer du souvenir qu'il avait tant voulu revoir.

_-Vas y prend la coupe Harry, si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé tout à l'heure je ne serai pas là._

_-Tu la mérites tout autant que moi, tu m'as aidé contre Krum._

_-On a qu'à la prendre en même temps, Poudlard sera gagnant puisqu'on sera à égalité. _

_-D'accord ! _

_-À 3. 1…2…3_

L'environnement du souvenir changea mais Davis n'y était pour rien, Harry et Cédric venait de prendre le Portoloin, et le Harry assit sur la chaise savait que le moment fatidique allait arriver.

_-Tue l'autre garçon !_

_-Cédric ! Non !_

_Un éclair vert apparut, puis ce fut le corps inerte de Cédric et ensuite Harry ferma les yeux, le crane transpercé par une douleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti. _

Le Harry assit sur la chaise hurla de douleur, la même douleur venait de s'abattre sur lui. Le reste du souvenir, il ne le vit qu'à moitié car la douleur devenait insupportable. Il vit Pettigrow lui prendre son sang pour le rituel, Voldemort réapparaître devant lui et pouvant enfin le toucher, et l'appel qu'il avait lancé à ses serviteurs. Dans la salle, il ne pouvait toujours voir les visages de personne d'autre à part Davis et Rogue, qui eurent, à la grande surprise de Harry concernant Rogue, un regard plein de dégout et de colère au moment de l'apparition des Mangemorts dans le cimetière. Harry se dit qu'encore une fois, Rogue jouait son rôle à merveille, laissant croire qu'il n'appartenait plus au cercle des serviteurs de Voldemort. Il entendit des exclamations de surprise, d'indignation et aussi de peur.

Au moment du Priori Incantatum, il entendit des sanglots, il se dit que c'était sûrement ceux de Monsieur Diggory, devant l'image fantomatique de son fils. Quand ses parents apparurent à leur tour, pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, Harry ne ressentit aucune douleur. Il revit sa mère lui donner les dernières consignes pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir, Cédric lui demandant de ramener son corps à son père et puis plus rien ensuite jusqu'à la réapparition à l'entrée du labyrinthe.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Davis change enfin de souvenir. Harry revoyait la disparition de Sirius, son corps passant de l'autre côté de l'Arche, lui fou de rage courant après Bellatrix Lestrange, l'impossibilité de la tuer, son face à face de nouveau avec Voldemort, et le duel titanesque entre ce dernier et Dumbledore, alors que Harry, totalement impuissant, avait du se mettre à l'abris sur les ordres du directeur. À la fin du souvenir, Harry se crispa à nouveau sur sa chaise, et cracha du sang. McGonagall descendit de l'estrade pour venir se mettre entre lui et Davis.

-Vous avez vu tout ce que vous vouliez voir, ce souvenir remonte à Juin dernier. Potter n'a plus été en contact avec Vous-savez-qui depuis.

-C'est peut-être vrai dit le Ministre en s'avançant à son tour, mais il y a encore quelque chose que l'on doit voir.

-Vous n'y pensez pas, s'exclama McGonagall en se tournant vers lui. Vous voyez bien dans quel état il est, il ne peut pas en supporter davantage.

-Plusieurs Aurors m'ont informé que Potter s'était rendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore fin Septembre et qu'il y était resté un moment. Je suis sûr que cet entretien a un rapport avec Vous-savez-qui, je veux savoir ce qui s'est dit ce soir là.

-Ca ne fait pas parti des souvenirs auquel vous pouvez avoir accès, dit Rogue furieux. C'était une conversation privée entre Albus et Potter.

Visiblement, il doutait sur le fait que le directeur ait donné son autorisation pour une intrusion dans un tel souvenir. Suite à la nomination de Scrimgeour, Dumbledore avait fais part de ses doutes à l'Ordre et avaient demandé aux membres d'être discrets sur leurs activités, et prudents concernant les informations qu'ils divulguaient au Ministère.

-Je ne vous permets pas de me dire ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire Professeur Rogue. Davis, veuillez poursuivre !

Pour la ultime fois, le souvenir changea, et cette fois Harry se retrouva dans le bureau du directeur.

_-Tu n'auras pas besoin de ta baguette pendant ces séances Harry. Et non, ajouta le directeur en voyant le regard brillant du jeune sorcier, je ne vais pas t'apprendre à lancer des sortilèges sans baguette. Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre comme cela Harry, mais tu as beaucoup trop de retard en matière de connaissance magique sur Voldemort, un retard que tu n'arriveras pas à combler. Aucun sortilège que je pourrai t'enseigner en plus de ceux que t'enseignent tes professeurs ne te serait vraiment utile, se serait une perte de temps, et le temps est comme tu le sais déjà, une chose précieuse. _

_-Alors, qu'allons nous…_

_-Qu'allons nous faire pendant ces séances ? _

_Dumbledore s'était levé pour se rapprocher de Harry. _

Le souvenir de ce dernier allait tout révéler au Ministre et aux membres du Ministère : les soupçons du directeur à propos de Voldemort et de sa création d'Horcruxes, son intime conviction que la prophétie est vraie, ses futures absences répétées dans le château, absolument tout. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer, il ne voulait pas dévoiler tout cela, mais il avait beau essayé de lutter, ses souvenirs défilaient devant lui. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, rien de tout ça n'arriva. Au lieu de poursuivre sa discussion avec Harry, le Dumbledore du souvenir se tourna vers Davis. Visiblement, le directeur n'avait pas menti à Harry en annonçant que personne ne pourrait obtenir d'informations sur leurs entretiens, pas même en entrant dans son esprit.

_-Je suis navré, annonça le Dumbledore du souvenir, mais cette conversation est privée ! _

Un éclair illumina la pièce, et l'instant d'après, Davis se retrouva à terre, propulsé à plusieurs mètres de là. L'image du souvenir disparut, tout comme le deuxième pentacle qui s'était créé. Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrevoir le véritable Albus Dumbledore au regard assassin dans l'encadrement.


	25. Déception et Renonciation

CHAPITRE VINGT-CINQ : DÉCEPTION ET RENONCIATION

-SCRIMEGOUR ! Que signifie cette mascarade ? s'écria Dumbledore en entrant dans la pièce.

L'intéressé resta sans rien dire, visiblement déconcerté par l'entrée du directeur. Quand ce dernier vit l'état d'épuisement dans lequel était Harry, il s'empressa de le libérer des liens qui le maintenait assis, d'un simple coup de baguette et l'aida à s'assoir par terre. Puisque le Ministre ne semblait pas décidez à répondre à Dumbledore, c'est McGonagall qui prit la parole.

-Albus, le Ministre et Mr. Davis nous ont affirmé qu'ils avaient obtenu votre autorisation pour cela !

-Quelle autorisation ? Je n'ai jamais donné mon consentement pour qu'une telle chose se produise !

-Mais… ajouta Rogue. Il avait le papier sur lui, signé de votre main.

D'un autre coup de baguette, Dumbledore fit sortir le papier de la poche de Davis et l'attrapa au vol. Il le lut rapidement et le déchira en deux devant l'assistance, qui parut surprise puis scandalisée.

-Pourquoi sont-ils si surpris ? demanda Ron à l'intention d'Hermione.

-N'importe quel papier signé par un sorcier est un contrat magique via lequel la personne s'engage à respecter son engagement ou à donner une autorisation à quelqu'un. Si c'est un papier authentique, véritablement signé de la main d'un sorcier, il ne peut pas être détruit. Si c'est un faux, que quelqu'un a imité une signature ou usurpé l'identité d'un autre sorcier, le contrat n'est pas valable et le papier peut-être détruit. En déchirant le parchemin de Davis, Dumbledore prouve qu'il ne l'a jamais signé et donc qu'il n'a jamais donné son autorisation. Mais enfin comment peux tu ignorer une chose pareille alors que tu es né dans une famille de sorciers ?

-Qu'est ce que cela signifie Mr Davis ? Comment avez vous osé imiter la signature d'Albus ? s'indigna McGonagall.

-Je n'ai fais que suivre les ordres, répondit l'intéressé.

-Et les ordres de qui je vous prie ?

-Les miens, répondit le Ministre. Et j'ai eu raison de les donner, mes soupçons étaient fondés. L'interdiction d'accès au dernier souvenir de Potter montre bien que vous avez des choses à cacher Dumbledore.

-C'est mon droit de ne pas divulguer certaines informations si j'estime qu'elles ne sont pas pertinentes, ou pas encore vérifiées ! Des pistes de travail, j'en ai eu des centaines depuis un an et demi, je ne pense pas que le Ministère aurait apprécié que je le tienne informé de chacune de mes idées, avant de lui dire finalement que c'était une piste erronée que l'on ne peut pas exploiter.

-Cela ne vous pose pourtant pas de souci d'en discuter avec Potter.

-Harry n'a pas une multitude de sorciers sous ses ordres qui sont près à obéir à la moindre mission qui leur serait confiée. Et j'estime que, de part sa condition, il a le droit d'être mit au fait de certaines choses avant les autres.

-Et moi j'estime que les sorciers doivent être au courant de ce qui se passe réellement, et du lien qui unit ce garçon au sorcier le plus dangereux de tous les temps.

-Cela ne vous donnait pas l'autorisation d'entrer dans son esprit sans autorisation. Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer le calvaire que vous venez de lui faire vivre, ni des séquelles qu'il pourra garder.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui vous donne le droit ou pas de donner une telle autorisation. Potter n'est pas l'un de vos parents, vous n'êtes pas son tuteur légal.

-Et sous prétexte que ses parents et le dernier tuteur appartenant au monde de la magie qu'il avait sont morts, on devrait pouvoir disposer de lui comme bon nous semble ?

-Si c'est pour le bien de toute la société des sorciers, oui ! Et c'est mon devoir de prendre cette décision !

-Pas tant que vous serez dans cette école.

-Parfait. Potter n'y restera pas éternellement de toute façon.

-En attendant, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir quitter les lieux.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire. Inutile de me montrer le chemin, je connais la sortie.

Le Ministre disparut, après avoir pris soin de récupérer le parchemin sur lequel était retranscrit tous les souvenirs de Harry, suivi par les membres du Ministère et les Aurors qui n'étaient pas en poste à Poudlard. Dumbledore donna ensuite des instructions aux membres de l'Ordre, qui quittèrent à leur tour les lieux pour leurs missions respectives. Il se pencha ensuite vers Harry, qui était resté le regard perdu depuis que Dumbledore l'avait fais asseoir par terre.

-Harry ? Harry regarde moi.

Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas revenir à lui. Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent, désemparés devant l'état de leur ami.

-Albus, je suis désolé, annonça enfin Rogue. J'étais persuadé que l'autorisation était authentique, que vous aviez donné votre accord et…

-Vous avez participé à cette absurdité, lança Dumbledore furieux en se tournant vers lui.

-Davis m'a demandé de l'assister pour maintenir Potter conscient. Si j'avais su…

-Dans ce cas il était de votre responsabilité de veiller à ce qu'il n'aille pas trop loin.

-Comprenez moi ! Je ne pouvais pas aller à l'encontre de la décision du Ministre en pensant qu'il avait votre feu vert.

-Je ne veux pas entendre vos excuses Severus. Et il y a encore quelques semaines, jamais vous n'auriez accepté de suivre aveuglement un ordre comme cela sans m'en avertir.

Rogue allait ajouter autre chose mais Dumbledore ne le laissa pas faire. Il se tourna vers McGonagall, le regard grave.

-Minerva, veuillez conduire Harry à l'infirmerie. Dites à Madame Pomfresh de faire son maximum pour le soulager, qu'il ne souffre pas et ajouter que je descendrai pour m'occuper de lui le plus rapidement possible.

-Entendu Albus.

-Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley. Vous pouvez bien entendu l'accompagner.

Tous les quatre sortirent de la pièce, suivi du professeur Flitwick à qui Dumbledore avait demandé de commencer sa ronde pour s'assurer que des élèves ne trainaient pas dans cette partie du château.

-Je dois m'entretenir avec Shacklebolt le plus rapidement possible pour savoir quel a été l'impact des souvenirs de Harry au bureau des Aurors et au sein du Ministère. Ensuite, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Severus.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien. Le directeur sortit de la pièce à son tour, et Severus se retrouva seul. Enfin presque. Il avait totalement oublié la présence d'Elizabeth dans la pièce, et fut surpris quand elle s'approcha de lui en voulant déposa sa main sur son bras pour le réconforter.

-Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé Severus. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Albus comprendra que ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Celui-ci lui attrapa le bras et le serra violement, le regard noir, remplit de haine.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses, ça ne m'aide absolument pas. Et je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu pourrais savoir quelle sera la réaction d'Albus à propos de cette histoire. Pour lui je l'ai trahi, j'ai préféré servir les intérêts du Ministère que de suivre ses directives, il ne me le pardonnera jamais. Je vais perdre ma place de professeur et je vais devoir quitter Poudlard.

-Arrêtes, tu me fais mal, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Mais Severus ne lâcha pas son bras, au contraire, il referma un peu plus son étreinte, son regard plein de colère et de haine lui glaçant le sang. Jamais elle n'avait vu un regard si noir, et encore moins de la part de Severus à son égard. Il lui tordait presque le bras, mais il ne semblait pas disposé à lâcher prise, malgré les supplications d'Elizabeth.

-J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes enfantillages. Et je ne supporte pas que l'on me prenne pour un imbécile alors fais attention à toi, ma patience a des limites.

Il lui lâcha enfin le bras, qu'elle massa vigoureusement à cause de l'étreinte violente, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle savait qu'il lui en voulait pour avoir fui la fois où il avait essayé de l'embrasser, et des nombreuses fois elle avait voulu s'expliquer, sans trouver le courage d'aller le voir de peur de sa réaction. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il puisse la regarder avec autant de haine.

Après une réaction aussi violente, Severus s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui rende son regard haineux, mais tout ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de la jeune femme, ce fut de la tristesse et cela atténua sa colère. Après tout, sa réaction était totalement injustifiée, ce n'était pas la faute d'Elizabeth si Dumbledore était furieux contre lui, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'a lui même. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus lui en vouloir de ne pas partager les mêmes sentiments que ceux qu'il avait pour elle. Et pire encore, cette fois il ne s'était pas contenté d'être juste désagréable, il l'avait blessé physiquement. Il voulait déjà s'excuser mais quand il fit un pas vers elle, elle eut certainement peur qu'il lui fasse mal de nouveau et elle eut un mouvement de recul puis le repoussa avant de sortir de la pièce en courant. Une fois de plus il la regarda s'éloigner, impuissant, conscient que cette fois il était allé trop loin.

Minerva McGonagall venait de sortir de l'infirmerie où elle avait conduit Harry pour qu'il se remette de l'épreuve qu'il venait de subir quand elle tomba sur Elizabeth, qui avait l'air particulièrement bouleversée.

-Ah, Elizabeth ! Vous êtes là.

-Comment va Mr Potter ? Est ce qu'il va se remettre ?

-Oui ça devrait aller. Il a connu bien pire, mais je m'inquiète plus pour ses blessures psychologiques que physique. Ce soir il a revécu les moments les plus durs de sa vie, et il risque d'avoir encore des flashs pendant un moment.

-Ca Davis, quel odieux personnage ! Et falsifier la signature d'Albus en plus de cela ! Il doit être fou de rage.

-Oui je pense que les Aurors vont passer un sale moment, et que le Ministre risque de recevoir une missive qu'il n'est pas près d'oublier. Et vous comment allez vous ?

-Bien, pourquoi me demandez vous cela Minerva ?

-Et bien, vous n'avez pas l'air en forme.

-Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Et comment va Severus ? Je ne pensais pas que je verrai un jour Albus autant en colère contre lui.

Le regard d'Elizabeth s'assombrit et elle se pinça les lèvres certainement pour ne pas hurler de colère tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

-Il a l'air de s'en vouloir, mais sincèrement, je me fiche de ce qu'il peut ressentir. Elle tenta de se convaincre de ce qu'elle disait, mais au fond elle savait que ce n'était pas la vérité. J'ai tenté de le réconforter, et encore une fois il a été détestable, et même brutal.

-Il s'en est pris à vous ?

-Rien de grave heureusement. Je suis consciente que jusqu'à maintenant nos échanges ont été houleux et que je n'ai pas été irréprochable mais cette fois il est allé trop loin. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ses sauts d'humeurs incontrôlables, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de cela.

-Oui je comprends, vous avez tout à fait raison.

-Je vous laisse, j'étais simplement venu voir comment allait Mr Potter. Je vais prendre un peu l'air dans le Parc.

Un peu plus haut dans les étages, Rogue arriva devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, et c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle appréhension en arrivant à cet endroit. Enfin en réalité, il avait déjà eu cette sensation, une seule fois, quand il n'était pas encore professeur et qu'il s'était présenté à son bureau pour lui annoncer qu'il quittait le rang des Mangemorts.

Il déglutit difficilement, et frappa sur la porte massive, avant d'entrer, une fois qu'il y fut invité. Il s'attendait encore à voir le directeur fou de rage contre lui, mais sa colère semblait s'être atténuée. Il savait pourtant que le sorcier lui en voulait, et que cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose pour lui et rien que d'y penser, cela le rendait malade. Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais il parut insupportable pour Severus d'entendre le directeur prononcer sa sentence et il préféra prendre les devants.

-Avant que la journée ne touche totalement à sa fin et que je ne doive faire mes valises pour quitter ces lieux, j'aimerais encore une fois vous dire à quel point je suis navré Albus. J'ai totalement manqué de discernement, et je regrette que cela nous ait conduit à une pareille situation.

-Vous comptez quitter ces lieux à la fin de la journée ?

Severus déglutit difficilement, et répondit la gorge serrée.

-Quand vous m'avez offert le poste de professeur des Potions, je vous ai demandé pourquoi est ce que vous me donniez une pareille chance alors que je savais qu'énormément de candidats avait postulé et n'avaient pas été retenus. Vous m'avez alors annoncé que vous n'acceptiez que des sorciers en qui vous aviez une confiance aveugle pour travailler avec vous, exception faite pour le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal où vous ne pouviez prendre que les rares candidats qui s'offraient à vous.

-C'est exact.

-Et vous avez ajouté que, me proposer un poste d'enseignant signifiait donc que vous aviez totalement confiance en moi mais que si cette confiance était brisée, je devrais quitter immédiatement le château. Je suis conscient que j'ai perdu cette confiance aujourd'hui et j'en accepte les conséquences.

-Severus…

-Je suis donc disposé à quitter ces lieux à la fin de la journée, ajouta-t-il sans laisser finir le directeur. Sauf si vous m'accordez un délai supplémentaire pour que je m'organise.

-Severus, écoutez moi.

Dumbledore soupira, puis, à la grande surprise de Severus, il déposa un regard bienveillant sur lui, et non un regard plein de colère.

-Je suis désolé si je vous ai laissé croire que je n'avais plus du tout confiance en vous, Severus. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, et ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ne remet absolument pas en cause la confiance que j'ai placé en vous il y a plus de quinze ans.

-Mais…tout à l'heure…

-Tout à l'heure je me suis énervé contre vous de manière totalement injustifiée. Comme quoi j'ai raison quand je dis que tout le monde peut faire des erreurs. Vous avez été dupé, mais vous n'avez pas été le seul, tous vos collègues l'ont été et je n'aurais pas dû reporter toute ma colère sur vous. Je l'ai fais simplement parce que vous étiez le seul qui, à mes yeux, pouvait stopper Davis et mettre fin à cela.

-Et vous aviez raison !

-Mais cela n'excuse en rien mon comportement. J'ai tendance à beaucoup me reposer sur vous depuis quelque temps Severus, pour beaucoup de choses. J'en suis conscient et j'en suis désolé.

-Non, vous n'avez pas à être désolé. Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous épauler dans votre tâche, c'est le moindre que je puisse faire.

-Mais vous ne devriez pas avoir autant de pression sur les épaules.

-Je préfère vous voir vous reposez un peu trop sur moi plutôt que d'être totalement inutile. C'est pour cela que je suis pris dans un paradoxe depuis plusieurs semaines. Je sais pertinemment que vous me cachez des choses, et je le comprends, je sais que vous ne pouvez pas tout partager avec moi, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir frustré à cause de cela.

-Je le comprends, et je vous demande de me faire confiance. Je pourrais bientôt vous révéler toutes ces choses qui sont encore floues pour vous, ce n'est qu'une question de patience.

-Je le sais très bien, et j'ai pleinement confiance en vous Albus.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans vous Severus. Il est clair qu'aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas été en si bonne position que je le suis.

-Ma seule préoccupation est de vous servir au mieux Albus, pour pouvoir éradiquer la menace qui pèse sur nous tous.

-Ah oui ? dit Albus amusé. J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que vous aviez une préoccupation quelque peu différente en tête ces derniers temps, ajouta-t-il.

-Co…comment ? balbutia Rogue gêné.

-Ne faites pas comme si vous ne compreniez pas à quoi je fais allusion Severus. Vous savez bien que rien de ce qui se passe dans ce château ne m'échappe. Je veux bien sûr parler d'Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth, soupira Rogue en s'asseyant sur la chaise qui était juste devant lui. Je crois que je viens de la perdre, définitivement. Je savais bien que ça finirait par arriver, je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de choses.

-Personne ne pense être prêt pour cela, jusqu'à ce que ça nous tombe dessus, au moment où on s'y attend le moins.

-Dans mon cas c'est la vérité. Depuis que je la connais, j'ai tout fais de travers. J'ai toujours tout gâcher, et cette fois je suis allé trop loin.

-Vous devriez aller la rejoindre, et vous expliquer.

-Elle refusera d'écouter, elle doit me détester à l'heure qu'il est.

-Vous ne pourrez en être sûr que si vous essayez.

-De toute façon j'ai pris la décision de tout arrêter, dit Rogue en se relevant subitement. Qu'elle accepte de m'écouter ou pas, et qu'elle veuille me pardonner ou non je vais définitivement renoncer à elle. Je ne peux plus supporter cette situation, et je sais que je la fais souffrir aussi.

-Renoncer à elle ? Je pensais que vous l'aimiez.

-C'est le cas, et c'est pour ça que je renonce à elle.

-J'ai rarement entendu quelque chose d'aussi absurde.

-Ne cherchez pas à comprendre Albus. Je sais que ça à l'air confus comme cela, mais c'est très clair dans ma tête. Je vais m'éloigner définitivement d'Elizabeth, pour notre bien à tous les deux.

-Je ne me mêle pas souvent de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais si vous faites ça, je pense que se sera la pire erreur de votre vie.

-Non, la pire erreur de ma vie je l'ai déjà commise il y a de nombreuses années. Cette fois c'est la bonne décision. Mais vous avez raison, Elizabeth mérite une explication, et je lui donnerai. Est ce que vous vouliez me parler d'autre chose ?

-En effet, mais cela peut attendre. Je pense que vous n'avez plus qu'une idée en tête maintenant. Nous verrons le reste plus tard.

Severus le remercia, et le salua avant de sortir. Il savait pertinemment que cette fois ci il avait dépassé les bornes et que Elizabeth ne lui pardonnerait pas. Il savait même qu'elle refuserait d'écouter ses excuses mais pourtant il était bien décidé à aller lui parler, même si c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de passer un moment avec elle. Il alla dans un premier temps jusqu'à ses appartements mais elle n'y était pas, il alla ensuite voir dans la salle des professeurs mais il n'y avait personne à part McGonagall.

-Minerva, dit-il en entrant dans la salle.

Cette dernière se retourna et quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Severus, elle lui lança un regard très dur.

-Que voulez vous Severus ?

-Il faut que je lui parle, vous savez où elle est j'en suis certain.

-Laissez donc cette pauvre enfant tranquille. Je pense que vous en avez fais suffisamment pour aujourd'hui. Vous vous rendez compte que…

-Je vous arrête tout de suite Minerva, vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de me faire la morale. Je sais qu'Elizabeth est votre amie mais sincèrement, peu importe ce que vous avez l'intention de me dire, jamais vous ne pourrez me faire me sentir plus mal que je ne le suis déjà.

Elle avait dû voir qu'il était sincère car son regard se radoucit quelque peu quand elle s'approcha de lui.

-Pourquoi avoir fait cela Severus ? Vous l'avez profondément blessé.

-Je le sais bien, et croyez moi je le regrette sincèrement. Mais après tout, c'est peut être mieux comme ça. Au moins si Elizabeth me déteste j'arrêterais définitivement d'espérer quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais.

-Vous avez tord de dire cela, elle tient beaucoup à vous.

-Peut-être, mais elle ne m'aime pas.

-Pourquoi dites vous cela ?

-Et bien quand on essaye d'embrasser quelqu'un et que la personne nous rejette, je pense que le message est assez clair.

-J'ignorais que…

-Ça n'a pas d'importance. Le fait qu'Elizabeth ne m'aime pas et que j'ai été profondément blessé n'explique absolument pas mon geste. Jamais je n'aurais dû me comporter ainsi.

McGonagall ne savait pas quoi ajouter, visiblement elle était tiraillée entre le fait de vouloir préserver son amie et la souffrance qu'éprouvait son collègue.

-Je sais que vous voulez protéger Elizabeth mais je finirai bien par tomber sur elle de toute façon. Je la trouverai plus vite si vous me dites où elle est. Je ne lui ferai plus de mal, je veux juste m'expliquer avec elle, lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur avant de la laisser tranquille, définitivement.

McGonagall soupira, mais après tout il avait raison. S'il voulait vraiment la retrouver il finirait par y arriver tôt ou tard.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait prendre l'air dans le Parc. Je pense qu'elle est près du lac, elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait y aller parfois pour se changer les idées.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et descendit pour la rejoindre alors qu'il commençait à neiger. Il dut marcher un moment en longeant la lisière de la forêt pour finalement arriver à une berge reculée où la jeune femme se trouvait. Elle était en pleure et il ne savait pas pourquoi, il s'attendait plutôt à la voir folle de rage, mais il essaya d'y faire abstraction pour se focaliser sur ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Quand il s'approcha un peu, il marcha sur des graviers et des brindilles et elle se retourna. Elle avait les yeux très rouges, comme le soir où il l'avait vu pour la première fois et elle lui lança un regard glacé.

-J'étais sûre que tu viendrais. C'est Minerva qui t'a dit où me trouver.

-Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir Elizabeth. J'aurais fini par te retrouver de toute façon et quand je lui ai dis que je voulais simplement m'expliquer, elle a accepté de me dire où tu étais.

-Tu veux seulement t'expliquer ? Comme toujours tu gâches tout et ensuite tu viens pour t'excuser et essayer d'arranger les choses.

Il baissa les yeux un instant, elle avait totalement raison. Quand il les releva elle pu voir une profonde tristesse dans son regard, avant que quelques larmes apparaissent dans ses yeux, sans couler. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi, ça la toucha et la bouleversa et c'est sans doute ce qui la poussa à rester près du lac à l'écouter, au lieu de s'en aller comme elle avait l'intention de le faire au début.

-Tu as entièrement raison Elizabeth, et je te promets que cette fois sera la dernière, parce qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire maintenant, renoncer à toi.

Elle le regarda, surprise et intriguée, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle tout en restant à une distance raisonnable.

-Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois cet été, j'ai ressentit quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti de ma vie, et que je pensais ne jamais ressentir. Je pensais que le reste de ma vie était déjà tracé, que je continuerai à servir Albus dans l'ombre et que je finirai par mourir en mission, sans avoir jamais vraiment profité de la vie. Et puis tu es apparue ce soir là et tout a été chamboulé. Je me souviens que tu m'as dis, quand je me suis réveillé au nouveau quartier de l'Ordre, que tu étais en état de choc car j'étais entré soudainement dans ta vie. Mais tu es également entrée soudainement dans la mienne, et tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu m'as fais me sentir heureux. Des sentiments très forts ont commencé à naître à l'instant même où je t'ai vu, des sentiments qui, je pensais au début, me rendais faible.

Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir, il poursuivit lentement.

-Quand j'ai été capturé et torturé, j'essayais de fermer mon esprit comme je l'avais fais si souvent mais cette fois je n'y arrivais pas, je ne cessais de penser à toi, et je t'ai mis en danger ce jour là. Mon ennemi à compris à quel point je tenais à toi et je sais que maintenant, pour m'atteindre, il tentera de s'en prendre à toi s'il en a l'occasion. Tu n'imagines même pas l'effet que tu as sur moi Elizabeth. Ça a commencé par être des sentiments forts mais indistincts, puis je me suis rapidement rendu compte que je ne supportais pas d'être trop éloigné de toi, et que je m'inquiétais plus que je ne devais quand tu étais en danger. Ces sentiments sont devenus de plus en plus fort, et je pense que inconsciemment je m'en voulais de ressentir cela et que, toutes les fois où on s'est disputés, où j'ai étais désagréable, c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour m'éloigner un peu de toi. Mais à chaque fois je ne supportais pas cet éloignement et je ne désirais qu'une chose, revenir vers toi.

-Pourquoi voulais tu t'éloigner comme cela ?

-Je pensais que c'était clair. Je m'éloignais simplement pour ne pas souffrir d'avantage. J'ai adorais les moments que l'on a passé ensemble, mais ça me faisait souffrir aussi de ne pas en profiter davantage. Etre à la fois si proche et si loin de toi a été une torture que j'ai fini par ne plus pouvoir supporter. Alors j'ai décidé d'y remédier. Mais la pire erreur que j'ai faite a été de me laisser envahir par mes émotions et mes sentiments pour toi et envisager le fait que tu puisses ressentir la même chose. Ce qui était totalement idiot et naïf de ma part, dit-il d'un rire amer. Je l'ai d'ailleurs compris quand je me suis approché de toi pour t'embrasser et que tu m'as repoussé.

-Non ce n'était pas…

Il lui fit signe gentiment de ne pas l'interrompre car s'il s'arrêtait maintenant il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir continuer à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

-Ce que je t'ai dis n'excuse absolument pas mon comportement Elizabeth. Tout à l'heure, j'ai fais quelque chose que je ne pensais pas être capable de faire…te faire du mal.

Elle était de nouveau en pleure, de grosses larmes coulant le long de ses joues avant de s'écraser sur la neige qui recouvrait désormais le sol. Ses yeux à lui n'étaient plus remplis de larmes mais sa voix tremblait depuis un moment. Il savait qu'il était sur le point de la perdre, persuadé que malgré ses larmes, cette fois-ci elle ne le pardonnerait pas. Il s'avança un peu plus d'elle, cette fois il était assez proche pour pouvoir passer sa main sur sa joue et essuyait les larmes de la jeune femme.

-Tu comptes tellement pour moi Elizabeth. Tu es la seule et unique personne à laquelle je me sois véritablement attachée, de toute ma vie.

Submergée par l'émotion, et à la grande surprise de Severus, elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se blottit contre lui. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, dans l'impossibilité de refuser une dernière étreinte.

-J'ai su que tu n'étais pas comme les autres, que j'allais ressentir quelque chose de plus pour toi à l'instant même où je t'ai vu, même si je n'osais pas me l'avouer. Mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas réciproque et c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on arrête tout ça. Tu comprends, c'est beaucoup trop douloureux pour moi, être près de toi me rend heureux et me fait également beaucoup de mal. Je regrette la façon dont je t'ai traité, et si tu ne veux pas me pardonner je comprendrais. Je pensais que tu allais me détester, je vois que finalement ce n'est pas le cas. Mais ça ne change rien à ma décision, il vaut mieux qu'on s'éloigne complétement l'un de l'autre.

Il détacha son étreinte d'Elizabeth, et posa ses mains sur les bras de la jeune femme pour l'éloigner de son torse mais elle résista en restant agrippée à lui.

-Non ne t'en vas pas. Je t'en prie !

-Elizabeth…

-Je suis désolée.

Il resta immobile, surpris par ses excuses qu'il ne comprenait pas. C'est lui qui s'était mal comporté, lui qui avait été brutal et froid. C'était lui qui devait faire des excuses et pas elle. Finalement elle releva la tête, toujours les bras autour de sa taille avant de se détacher enfin et d'essuyer ses larmes.

-Pardonne moi je t'en prie.

-Te pardonner ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je savais que j'avais dû te blesser à ce moment là quand tu t'es approché pour m'embrasser et que je me suis enfuie. Mais je n'imaginais pas que tu penserais que je ne ressentais rien pour toi. Comment as-tu pu penser une telle chose ? J'étais tellement bien dans l'infirmerie après l'attaque d'Halloween, au moment où j'ai compris que tu voulais m'embrasser, mais on a été interrompu. Et hier, je ne sais pas si ça a été de reparler du passé, j'ai repensé à ma famille et je m'en suis voulue d'être si bien et si heureuse avec toi alors que eux…

-Mais tu…

-J'ai trouvé ça idiot à l'instant même où je suis entrée dans le château car je sais qu'ils seraient tous heureux que j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui me fait ressentir des choses si fortes. Mais je ne savais plus comment revenir vers toi.

-Alors tu…

-Je veux être avec toi Severus, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris, après tous ses moments qu'on a passé ensemble.

-Je pensais que tu étais simplement reconnaissante parce que je t'avais sauvé, et que tu aimais ma compagnie simplement, en tant qu'ami.

Amusée par son air ébahit, elle prit les devant et c'est elle qui s'avança vers lui. Elle passa ses mains sur son torse, puis derrière sa nuque pour se coller à lui et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. Elle gémit de plaisir sous ses caresses et il la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Elle finit par s'écarter et il rouvrit les yeux, en reprenant son souffle.

-J'ai longtemps espéré que tu…mais au fond je pensais que jamais tu ne…

Elle déposa ses doigts fins sur les lèvres de Severus pour l'inciter à se taire et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de prendre la parole.

-Pardon de t'avoir repoussé comme je l'ai fais. Je sais que je t'ai blessé, et que je t'ai fais bien plus mal que toi tout à l'heure.

-Je regrette la façon dont je t'ai traité Elizabeth. Jamais plus je ne te ferais de mal.

-Tu promets aussi de ne plus me jeter ce regard si noir et froid que tu avais ?

-Je te le promets. Jamais plus je ne ferais quoi que ce soit qui puisse te faire souffrir.

Elle lui sourit et se blottit à nouveau contre lui en déposant sa tête au creux de son épaule tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras en la serrant fort contre lui.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre! Tout est clair pour nos deux tourtereaux maintenant :) **

**Un grand merci à toi Amy Krueger pour m'avoir donné ton avis sur chaque chapitre! J'ai bien rigolé avec certains de tes commentaires haha **

**Le prochain chapitre arrive en suivant! Juste le temps de la relecture.**


	26. Innocence Perdue

CHAPITRE VINGT-SIX : INNOCENCE PERDUE

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, le dernier souvenir qu'il avait en tête était le visage colérique de Dumbledore, penché au dessus de lui. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qui s'était passé après le dernier souvenir qu'il avait révélé au Ministre, si ce n'est que ce dernier n'avait pas pu voir la conversation qu'il avait eut avec le directeur à propos des Horcruxes. En ouvrant les yeux, il reconnut immédiatement le plafond blanc immaculé de l'infirmerie de l'école, qu'il connaissait par cœur maintenant. La tête affreusement douloureuse, il tenta de se redresser dans son lit, sans succès. Autour de lui, les rideaux étaient tirés, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir d'activités dans l'infirmerie, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des bruits de ne pas se rapprocher vers son lit. Il reconnut la voix de Dumbledore, puis celle de McGonagall et enfin celle de Madame Pomfresh.

-Comment va-t-il Pompom ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Il est encore très affaibli, je ne pense pas qu'il sera sur pied tout de suite.

-Ça fait presque 5 jours qu'il est ici maintenant ! s'exclama McGonagall, la voix anxieuse.

-Il dort encore pour le moment, il a vraiment besoin de récupérer. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que cet Auror ait falsifié un document avec votre signature Albus.

-Je sais, mais croyez moi, ça lui coutera cher, tôt ou tard. Il est protégé par le régime mit en place par Rufus, il a l'appui total du Ministre mais ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça.

-Est ce qu'il va rester à Poudlard malgré cette histoire ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux plus le renvoyer maintenant que j'ai fais appel à eux auprès du Ministère.

-Mais c'est vous le directeur Albus ! Je pensais que vous preniez toutes les décisions ici.

-Vous avez bien vu l'année dernière, avec la venue d'Ombrage que ce n'était pas entièrement le cas. Fudge et sa politique ont été grandement critiqués à cause de cette histoire, et aujourd'hui, Rufus veut redorer le blason du Ministère de la Magie. Et puis de toute façon j'ai besoin des Aurors pour patrouiller ici, les préfets ne peuvent plus se charger de cela désormais. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

-Et pour Potter, qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? demanda McGonagall.

-Je pense qu'il gardera des séquelles de l'intrusion de Davis dans son esprit, pour combien de temps je l'ignore.

-Davis justement, il ne vous a pas posé de question à propos du dernier souvenir ?

-Il en a posé, tout comme le Ministre. Je leur ai dit que je n'étais pas disposé à leur répondre, et que de toute façon c'était une conversation privée dont ils connaitront le contenu, quand je le déciderai. Je me méfie de plus en plus du Ministère, Voldemort n'est pas idiot, maintenant que son retour à été annoncé au monde entier, il va tenter d'infiltrer les instances ayant le plus de contrôle.

-Si c'est ça, on ne peut se fier à personne, lança McGonagall.

-À personne non, mais à très peu de monde. Heureusement, Kingsley me tient régulièrement informé et je pense que si quelque chose se trame au ministère je sera rapidement prévenu. Bon, puisque Harry dort toujours, je pense qu'il est inutile que l'on s'attarde ici. Pompom, je repasserai un peu plus tard.

-Très bien.

Dumbledore et McGonagall sortirent de l'infirmerie, alors que Madame Pomfresh s'activait encore un instant avant de retourner dans son bureau. Harry avait fermé les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir au cas où elle avait décidé de venir le voir mais elle ne tira pas les rideaux installés autour de lui. Il se rendormit presque aussitôt, dès que son mal de tête disparut. En fin de journée, ce n'est pas Dumbledore mais Hermione qui passa à l'infirmerie, heureuse de le voir enfin réveillé.

-Tu as vraiment une mine affreuse, dit elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

-Ah bon tant que ça ?

-Tu devrais rester ici un peu plus longtemps pour te reposer.

-Je pense que je me suis déjà assez reposé, et Madame Pomfresh a dit que je pourrais certainement sortir demain.

-Je t'ai apporté toutes les notes des cours que tu as manqué jusque là, dit elle en sortant une pile de parchemins.

-Génial il ne me manquait plus que ça, une tonne de devoir en retard !

-Les professeurs ont été indulgents, ils t'ont tous laissés un délai supplémentaire pour les devoirs à rendre. Même Rogue.

-Je suppose que Dumbledore ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Surtout après ce qu'il m'a fais subir.

-Ce qu'il t'a fais subir ?

-Il a laissé Davis continuer à entrer dans ma tête alors qu'il aurait pu mettre un terme à tout ça, uniquement pour me voir souffrir.

-Tu sais Harry, je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait fais dans cette optique là. Il était convaincu que Dumbledore avait donné son accord et…

-Quoi tu prends sa défense ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait voulu te blesser intentionnellement. Il déteste l'Auror Davis, et il était fou de rage quand il a appris que la signature de Dumbledore était une fausse.

-Je me fiche de tout ça. Je l'avais en face de moi, j'étais le seul en face de lui et je maintiens qu'il a adoré me voir souffrir et qu'il l'a fais exprès !

-Si tu le dis…

-Et Davis alors, qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour lui ? Rien je suppose. Je sais déjà que Dumbledore va le maintenir en poste ici.

-Oui c'est ce qui est prévu je pense, en tout cas on a pas entendu parler d'une quelconque mise à pied.

-J'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

-Comment tu sais que Dumbledore ne va pas le renvoyer ?

-Il est passé tout à l'heure, je l'ai entendu le dire à McGonagall.

-En tout cas, avec les problèmes de sécurité qu'il y a eu à Halloween, plus personne ne remet en cause la présence des Aurors à Poudlard, et pourtant ils auraient de quoi faire ailleurs. Regarde quelle était la Une de la Gazette ce matin !

Elle déplia le journal et le déposa devant lui, en gros titre on pouvait lire : _ Évasion massive de la prison d'Azkaban . _

-ENCORE !? s'écria Harry ? Ca ne leur a pas suffit ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière avec l'évasion de Bellatrix et des autres Mangemorts ?

-Non, le Ministère ne voulait pas croire tout de suite que les Détraqueurs avaient choisi un camp, c'est chose faite maintenant.

-Je ne comprends pas, les Détraqueurs nous ont attaqué à Pré-au-Lard, ils auraient du savoir que la prison d'Azkaban n'était plus sous le contrôle du Ministère tant que ces créatures s'occupaient des prisonniers.

-Ils le savaient, mais ils ont été trop lents à réagir. Résultat, les Détraqueurs ont tous désertés, les sorciers qui avaient été envoyés là-bas pour gérer la situation ont tous été tués et tous les prisonniers se sont évadés.

-Ça veut dire que…

-Oui. Les Mangemorts qui ont été arrêtés au Ministère l'année dernière sont libres maintenant, y compris Lucius Malefoy.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

-Avec ça, les rangs de Tu-Sais-Qui ont largement grandi. Je ne comprends pas qu'une telle chose ait pu se produire. Ron a reçu une lettre de Mr Weasley lui indiquant que le Ministère avait déjà enregistré une hausse des crimes, particulièrement envers les Moldus. Il a envoyé cette lettre pour que je puisse prévenir mes parents et leur dire de faire attention, de se mettre à l'abri et de ne faire confiance à personne.

-Est ce que ça va aller pour eux ? Tu dois être inquiète !

-Oui c'est vrai, mais apparemment le Ministère a mit un système de vigilance pour les moldus ayant des enfants sorciers scolarisés ici, donc je pense que tout ira bien. Il faut que je te laisse, le cours de Rogue va bientôt commencer et je ne veux pas arriver en retard. Il ne sera pas indulgent si je lui dis que je suis en retard parce que je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles.

-Tu m'étonnes !

-Prends soin de toi Harry, on se voit plus tard !

Le lendemain matin, Harry était beaucoup plus en forme et réussit enfin à sortir de son lit. Après des difficultés pour s'habiller, son épaule et son dos le faisant atrocement souffrir, il était enfin près à sortir de cette salle pour aller prendre l'air. C'était samedi, il n'avait donc pas de cours à aller suivre, il pouvait aller se balader librement. En passant devant un miroir accroché dans l'infirmerie, il vit qu'il était encore très pâle, et qu'il avait l'air fatigué. Ajouté à cela le fait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi maigre et il réunissait les ingrédients parfaits pour ressembler à un être sortit d'outre tombe. Son dos et son épaule n'étaient pas les seuls endroits à le faire souffrir, il avait également très mal à la jambe gauche, et marchait donc en boitant un peu. Madame Pomfresh lui avait expliqué que c'était les effets secondaires de l'utilisation d'un pentacle pyclesonien car les muscles, qui sont reliés au cerveau, étaient mis à rude épreuve à chaque intrusion pour voir un souvenir et que les symptômes devraient disparaître dans quelques jours.

-Ça va aller Monsieur Potter ? lui demanda-t-elle quand il passa devant son bureau.

-Oui oui merci.

-Si vous voulez vous pouvez vous appuyer la dessus, se sera plus simple. Elle lui tendit une canne, qu'il ne prit évidemment pas.

-Ça va pas, vous voulez qu'on me lance des sorts dans les couloirs ou quoi? Parce que si j'utilise ça, c'est clair que ça va m'arriver.

-Mais, c'est juste pour vous aider les premiers jours. Vous risquez de tomber d'épuisement si vous forcez trop sur votre jambe. Prenez là, vous verrez, ça va grandement vous aider.

-Non merci, je préfère tomber d'épuisement dans les escaliers et m'ouvrir le crâne sur le sol que de marcher avec cette chose.

-Ce que vous pouvez être têtu !

Sans réagir à cette dernière remarque, il marcha donc avec difficulté jusqu'au hall d'entrée, ne sachant pas exactement quelle heure il était. Il arriva juste à la fin du petit déjeuner, mais tous les élèves étaient encore dans la Grande Salle, car Davis était en plein discours. Quand il vit Harry devant les portes de la salle, il s'arrêta donc avant de lui faire un grand sourire, alors que tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui.

-Ah Mr Potter, venez donc, venez vous asseoir. J'étais justement en train d'expliquer à vos camarades que vous aviez fini par largement coopérer avec le Ministère, sans opposer de résistance et que vous aviez fourni des informations précieuses pour le bureau des Aurors.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, avant de se tourner vers les élèves. Malgré les Serpentard, tous semblaient ne plus avoir de rancœur ou de colère envers lui. Il appris plus tard par Hermione que tous avaient rapidement su à propos du pentacle, et de la violence dont Davis avait fait preuve en pénétrant dans son esprit pour lui soutirer des informations, son séjour prolongé à l'infirmerie n'étant pas passé inaperçu. La plupart avait dû regretter la façon dont il s'était comporté avec lui mais il s'en fichait, il n'avait qu'une envie, se trouver le plus loin possible d'eux et de Davis, et certainement pas assis avec eux dans cette salle. Tout au bout, les professeurs étaient assis et bien que Harry ne puisse pas voir leur visage, il était persuadé que la plupart était mal à l'aise. Dumbledore lui était absent, encore une fois, et Harry se demanda s'il aurait cautionné cette mise en scène de l'Auror s'il avait été là.

-Allons Mr Potter, venez vous asseoir, lança de nouveau Davis.

Harry ne dit rien, et en lançant un dernier regard méprisant, il commença à s'éloigner des portes d'entrée de la Grande Salle, toujours en boitant. Davis ne parut pas du tout apprécié le fait que Harry ne lui obéisse pas et il s'adressa de nouveau à lui, d'une voix bien plus colérique et autoritaire.

-Asseyez-vous tout de suite !

Mais Harry n'était pas du tout disposé à suivre ses directives, et il s'éloigna pour se rendre dans le Parc. Il entendit Davis crier de nouveau, mais cette fois ce n'était pas à lui qu'il s'adressait.

-Miss Granger, veuillez vous rasseoir, immédiatement ! Mr Weasley, c'est pareil pour vous ! Obéissez !

Ces deux amis le rejoignirent dans le hall et tous les trois sortirent pour prendre l'air, en allant se poser dans un coin un peu reculé, près du lac. Quelques heures plus tard, c'est Hagrid qui apparût à travers les arbres, visiblement il venait de faire une balade dans la Forêt Interdite.

-Ah tiens vous êtes là ?! s'exclama-t-il. Vous vous cachez après le petit numéro que vous avez fais au petit déjeuner, dit-il amusé !?

-On n'a pas besoin de se cacher, répondit Hermione !

-On a rien fais de mal, ajouta Ron.

-Non c'est vrai, mais Davis n'a pas vraiment apprécié le manque de discipline dont vous avez fais preuve.

-Après ce que j'ai enduré, la dernière chose dont j'avais envie c'était de m'installer au milieu de tous les élèves qui me dévisageaient et d'écouter ces bêtises, dit Harry d'une voix qui trahissait sa haine envers l'Auror.

-Tu as raison Harry, je te comprends parfaitement. Est ce que ça vous diriez de venir prendre une tasse de thé dans ma cabane ? Ça vous changera les idées, et ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous ensemble.

-Je suis désolé je ne peux pas rester, j'ai promis à Matthew que je l'aiderai pour son devoir d'Arithmancie.

-Je dois y aller aussi, Lavande a déjà dû retourner la moitié du château pour me retrouver. Se sera pour une prochaine fois Hagrid.

-Oui bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème. Vous avez vos petites vies, vous avez raison d'en profiter. Harry, tu retournes au château aussi ?

-À vrai dire une tasse de thé me ferait le plus grand bien, lança ce dernier.

-Parfait !

Harry regarda ses deux amis s'éloigner, avant de suivre le demi géant jusqu'à chez lui. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, et Hagrid le remarque tout de suite.

-Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse Harry ? Je veux dire, bien sûr qu'un tas de choses doivent te tracasser en ce moment, mais tu as l'air particulièrement perturbé par quelque chose.

-Non ça va. C'est juste que…Ron et Hermione, je n'arrive pas trop à les comprendre.

-Ah bon, pourquoi ça ?

-Ils s'accrochent à leurs relations amoureuses, comme si c'était tout ce qui comptait ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ils lient des relations comme cela, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment.

-Tu crois ça ? Je pense au contraire qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur moment.

-Ça n'a pas de sens. Avec tout ce qui se passe dehors, toutes ces menaces. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de se lier avec quelqu'un.

-Mais on ne choisit pas toujours Harry. Et justement, c'est parce qu'il y a tellement de dangers, tellement de menaces que les gens ressentent le besoin de se rapprocher les uns les autres. Ça se traduit de différentes façons, y compris par des liens amoureux qui se créent. Regarde tes parents, ils ont emménagé ensemble, ils t'ont conçu alors que la guerre faisait rage et qu'ils se savaient menacés.

-Oui, et on a vu ce que ça a donné !

-Tu regrettes qu'ils l'aient fais ? Tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui si ça avait été le cas.

-Ah oui ? Et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire à être moi en ce moment de toute façon.

Hagrid soupira, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir devant le comportement de Harry.

-Je sais que tu vis des moments difficiles, et que ce qui t'attend risque encore d'être pire. Mais tu ne devrais pas réagir comme ça. Tu devrais être heureux pour tes amis, heureux qu'ils aient quelqu'un pour qui ils comptent, qui tient à eux malgré le risque qui existe dehors. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'aimer quelqu'un et d'être aimé en retour.

-Je suppose.

-Dis moi plutôt comment tu te sens, depuis que ce Davis t'as…

-Totalement retourné le cerveau ? Je n'arrête pas de voir le visage de Voldemort – Hagrid tressaillit – dès que je ferme les yeux et j'ai des migraines tout le temps mais à part ça, ça va.

-À part ça…

Harry sourit à Hagrid, ça lui faisait du bien de discuter avec lui, d'exprimer un peu ce qu'il ressentait.

-Il faut voir le bon côté des choses. Je pensais que j'allais passer toute l'année scolaire à ressasser la mort de Sirius, mais au final, j'ai bien trop de choses en tête pour me morfondre.

-C'est déjà une bonne chose. Et en plus ce fichu Auror t'as fais revivre ça une nouvelle fois…

-Je vois que vous êtes au courant.

-Oui on m'a parlé des souvenirs qui sont réapparus, je ne savais pas que ce que tu avais vécu avait été si atroce.

-Les souvenirs que le Ministère et les autres ont vu n'ont rien à voir avec la réalité. C'était bien pire en vrai.

-Oui je m'en doute.

-C'était juste horrible de revivre ces moments là, j'avais les même sensations, mais j'étais conscients de ce qui allait se passer ensuite, que je ne risquais rien puisqu'en réalité j'étais assis dans cette pièce circulaire et pas en face du Basilic, ou de Voldemort.

-Arrête un peu avec ce nom !

Harry fut surpris par le ton employé par Hagrid, et n'ajouta rien. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, avant que Harry ne reprenne la parole.

-Vous vous souvenez de comment il était, quand il était ici ?

-Qui donc ?

Harry le regarda avec insistance, pour ne pas avoir à prononcer son nom, Hagrid comprit à qui il faisait allusion.

-Non pas vraiment, on ne fréquentait pas le même cercle de personnes. On n'était pas dans la même maison, ni même dans la même année. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé avant l'affaire avec Aragog et mon renvoi.

-Je vois.

-Et même si j'avais des souvenirs de lui, je ne pense pas qu'il ait encore quoi que ce soit à voir avec le garçon qu'il était à cette époque.

-Je comprends. Parfois j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien avoir en commun avec le petit garçon de 11 ans qui a franchi les portes de Poudlard pour la première fois.

Il put voir un peu d'inquiétude dans le regard de Hagrid, le discours qu'il tenait lui faisait sans doute un peu peur mais finalement il lui sourit, les yeux étrangement pétillant.

-Moi quand je te regarde, au fond de toi, je le vois toujours ce petit garçon. Celui qui ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai dit que c'était un sorcier, et qui a eu tout de suite l'air émerveillé par l'univers qui apparaissant devant lui au Chemin de Traverse, et puis ici. Il est toujours là, quelque part Harry, c'est juste que tu ne le vois plus, parce que tu as vécu énormément de chose depuis, et des choses particulièrement douloureuses.

-Sans doute.

-Tu ne dois jamais oublier qu'il est au fond de toi. Ce petit garçon que j'ai tout de suite vu comme quelqu'un de brillant et courageux, qui serait toujours prêt à aider ses amis.

-Merci Hagrid.

-Ça alors, tu as vu l'heure ! Et il fait déjà nuit, tu devrais déjà être rentré ! Le professeur McGonagall va te tirer par les oreilles si elle apprend que tu es encore dehors à une heure pareille.

-Ca n'arrivera pas, lança Harry en sortant sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il ne quittait plus de sa poche.

-Fantastique ! Dépêche toi vite de rentrer quand même, on ne sait jamais.

Harry enfila sa cape et sortit de la cabane de Hagrid, pour se rendre discrètement jusqu'au château. Par chance, avec la ronde des Aurors, la porte principale était toujours ouverte. Il ne croisa pourtant personne jusqu'à l'entrée du château, où il s'arrêta net. Devant lui, Rogue et le professeur Davenport étaient en pleine conversation.

-Je savais bien que je te trouverai là, lança Severus alors qu'Elizabeth se tournait vers lui, en souriant.

-Ah vraiment ? Je crois plutôt qu'avant de venir ici tu es passé par les toits du château, puis par mes appartements.

-Tu lis donc dans mes pensées ?

-Non, mais c'est les endroits où j'aurais été le plus susceptible d'être si Pomona ne m'avait pas demandé un petit coup de main.

-C'était donc là que tu te cachais, dans les serres de Botanique.

-Moi me cacher ? dit elle en plaisantant. De quoi, ou de qui ?

-Pas de moi j'espère.

-Bien sûr que non tu le sais bien.

Il lui sourit en se rapprochant d'elle, en passant ses main autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour être un peu plus près d'elle. Il se pencha ensuite délicatement et ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux, devant un Harry totalement médusé et dégouté par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Il lança un regard mauvais à Rogue avant que sa cicatrice ne commence à le brûler. Rogue se détacha de la jeune femme, légèrement déstabilisé.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

-Rien, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Bien sur que je m'inquiète lança-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Est ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, s'empressa-t-il de dire en la prenant dans ses bras. Ne pense surtout pas ça. C'est juste…Mon bras est un peu douloureux c'est tout.

-Je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir comme ça, dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

-Ça va aller ne t'en fais pas.

Il lui sourit pour la rassurer alors que Harry lui, toujours sous sa cape, était déjà rentré dans le château, légèrement perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer.


	27. Mésaventures en Perspective

CHAPITRE VINGT-SEPT : MÉSAVENTURES EN PERSPECTIVE

Les vacances de fin d'année étaient finalement arrivées et pour l'occasion, le réseau des cheminées avait été réactivé exceptionnellement. Par mesure de sécurité cependant, seules quelques cheminées installées dans une même grande salle circulaire du deuxième étage avaient étaient activées et les professeurs étaient sur place pour veiller au bon fonctionnement du trajet de chacun des élèves. Harry, lui, était toujours dans son dortoir, en train de rassembler ses dernières affaires. Il avait prévu de rejoindre Ron directement devant la salle des cheminées car ce dernier devait saluer Lavande et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'assister au spectacle. Comme durant l'été, il réussi facilement à faire tenir toutes ses affaires dans son sac ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige, cette dernière étant partie pour le Terrier par les airs quelques temps auparavant. Il quitta finalement le dortoir puis la Salle Commune, et en chemin il tomba sur Findsbery. Il discutait avec quelques Aurors mais leur fit signe de s'en aller quand il vit s'approcher Harry.

-Ah Mr Potter, je vois que vous êtes vous aussi sur le départ. Il semblerait que très peu de personne ait décidé de rester à Poudlard cette année.

-Je suppose que tout le monde a envie de revoir sa famille et ses proches.

-Oui oui certainement. Puis je vous accompagner jusqu'au deuxième étage ?

-Si ça vous fait plaisir, lança Harry en haussant les épaules, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi l'Auror voulait s'entretenir avec lui tout à coup.

-Bien bien, formidable. Et vous Harry, vous allez chez les Weasley c'est bien cela ?

-Oui. Ron et moi sommes amis depuis la première année. Les Weasley sont un peu comme ma famille.

-Je comprends. Et puis vous avez besoin de repos Mr Potter, après tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le début de l'année. Ces attaques et…l'intervention de Davis.

Il resta un long moment sans rien dire, le regard perdu et semblait très embêté et également angoissé. Comme à son habitude, il tournait son chapeau entre ses mains dans tous les sens et il commençait à parler de plus en plus vite.

-Il n'aurait jamais du faire ce qu'il a fait. Bien sûr nos enquêtes piétinent un peu et on se retrouve souvent dans des impasses mais ce n'était pas une raison pour brutaliser les gens.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant la salle où avaient été installées les cheminées. Plusieurs dizaines d'élèves faisaient la queue devant le couloir pour pouvoir avoir accès à la salle. Puisqu'il ne voyait ni Ron ni Hermione, il se contenta de rester derrière, un peu en retrait, en compagnie de Findsbery qui avait un regard étrangement vague. Totalement perdu dans ses pensées il avait commencé à marmonner.

-De toute façon je le pense, depuis le début j'en suis persuadé. Je ne peux rien dire à personne mais vous savez moi je suis au courant, et un jour ou l'autre ça se saura. Tout se passera comme la dernière fois, exactement comme…

Il arrêta de tripoter son chapeau quelques secondes et se tourna vers Harry. Visiblement il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait marmonné ainsi et il ne devait pas trop se souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit à haute voix. Il eut un sourire crispé, prit une grande aspiration et ajouta :

-Mais le principal pour vous c'est de vous reposer n'est ce pas ? Vous avez déjà traversé pas mal d'épreuves, vous ne devez pas vous sentir très en forme.

Il commença à regarder Harry droit dans les yeux et ce dernier ne savait pas si ce qu'il venait de dire était une affirmation ou bien s'il lui demandait vraiment comment il se sentait en ce moment. Il n'avait parlé à personne de ses malaises à répétition ni de ses accès de rage et de colère et le fait que cet homme lui demande comment il allait prouvait qu'il s'attendait certainement à ce que Harry lui annonce qu'il n'était pas en grande forme. L'homme continuait de le fixer et dans un premier temps il pensa que l'Auror tentait de s'introduire dans son esprit pour voir s'il mentait ou pas mais en réalité, il eut rapidement l'impression que Findsbery le regardait en attendant quelque chose, comme s'il espérait qu'un changement de fasse chez Harry soudainement.

-N'est ce pas Mr Potter ?

Il était hors de question qu'il aborde son état réel avec cet homme et il se contenta de lui dire que tout allait bien. Ils s'approchèrent enfin de la salle et un peu plus loin il aperçu Rogue, en grande conversation avec Malefoy qui était toujours aussi pâle. Il ne les avait plus revu ensemble depuis qu'il les avait espionné le soir de sa retenue à la bibliothèque et cette fois, Malefoy n'était pas du tout en colère. Au contraire, il semblait très anxieux et Rogue avait l'air d'essayer de lui remonter le moral. Un peu plus loin il vit Hermione embrasser Matthew avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse à son tour dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. Il la vie ensuite se rapprocher de Ron qui était toujours en train de dire au revoir à Lavande – celle ci ayant visiblement énormément de mal à quitter son « Ronron » – mais Harry ne la vit pas partir. En effet, Findsbery venait de le tirer par la manche pour l'emmener un peu à l'écart.

-Mr Potter, vous ne semblez pas mesurer à quel point la situation est grave. Vous ne pouvez pas me dire que tout va bien comme cela quand visiblement ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'y a qu'à vous regarder pour voir que vous êtes épuisé.

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ma fatigue a à voir avec la situation actuelle ?

-Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot Mr Potter ! Peut-être que l'année dernière le Ministère comptait bon nombre de personne incompétentes mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas. Dumbledore n'est pas le seul à faire ses petites recherches, le Ministère sait également qu'il y a une connexion entre vous et Vous-Savez-Qui. La tragique attaque de Arthur Weasley l'année dernière et votre témoignage primordial qui a permis de le sauver sont la preuve que vous êtes lié au mage noir.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi l'Auror lui parlait de tout ça. Ce dernier prit soudain un air grave et arrêta totalement de tripoter son chapeau. Il avait l'air totalement apeuré et si ça n'avait pas été un Auror reconnu, Harry aurait presque pu penser qu'il pouvait s'évanouir rien qu'en abordant de nouveau le lien possible entre l'état de Harry et l'humeur de Voldemort.

-C'est pour cela, que vous devez absolument nous faire part de tout changement radical que vous notez. Vous seul pouvez bien entendu savoir si ce que vous ressentez a un quelconque lien avec, enfin vous savez.

Harry commençait à être particulièrement agacé et n'avait pas envie de continuer cette conversation.

-Je vous assure que je n'ai rien d'étrange à vous signaler. S'il se passait quoi que ce soit d'anormal j'en aurai immédiatement averti le professeur Dumbledore. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Findsbery le regarda avec un air dubitatif, visiblement il n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Harry fit quelques pas et pouvait voir maintenant que ses amis regardaient vers lui, tout comme Rogue, McGonagall et d'autres professeurs qui semblaient particulièrement s'intéresser à eux en se demandant ce que l'Auror pouvait lui raconter. Ce dernier l'empêcha de passer et s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

-Vous savez ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que Vous-savez-qui était au pouvoir Mr Potter, chuchota-t-il pour que personne à part Harry ne puisse entendre ? Ça a commencé comme maintenant, avec des disparitions, avec des meurtres. Tout ça dans l'unique but d'affirmer sa puissance et sa supériorité, pour que la peur s'installe dans la communauté des sorciers. Mais ça ce n'est pas le pire. Si Vous-Savez-Qui est considéré comme le sorcier le plus redoutable et le plus cruel, c'est surtout pour ce qu'il a infligé à la plupart de ses victimes. Vous voyez de quoi je parle n'est ce pas?

Harry ne le quitta pas des yeux, tout en fouillant dans sa mémoire et le premier souvenir qui lui revint fut celui de son premier cours d'Occlumencie et des paroles de Rogue.

-Il torturait ses victimes pour obtenir des informations et c'est seulement une fois que les personnes étaient à l'agonie qu'il les tuait.

-Oui c'est bien cela. Mais ce n'est pas une torture ordinaire qui vous attend si vous êtes capturé. Les sortilèges de douleurs, les blessures physiques ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il fait quand il entre dans votre esprit. Il vous vide de toute votre énergie, de toutes vos certitudes, et de toutes vos sensations. Ce n'est pas comme une simple attaque de Détraqueurs. Face à lui vous ne pouvez pas agir, vous ne pouvez rien faire. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut de vous, vous rendre fou, vous bloquez à l'intérieur de votre propre corps, vous forcez à attaquer d'autres personnes, tout cela sans avoir recours à aucun sortilège. Il fausse tous vos jugements de valeurs et toutes vos pensées. Vous ne savez plus qui vous êtes, ni pourquoi vous vous battez, qui sont vos amis et vos ennemis. Et vous sombrez dans la folie ou dans l'inconscience, lentement.

-Pourquoi est ce que vous me dites tout ça ?

-Pour que vous ayez bien à l'esprit de ce qui peut arriver. Il peut s'en prendre à n'importe qui, à n'importe quel moment.

-Pas ici, pas ceux qui sont dans ce château.

-Mais ce château vous êtes sur le point de le quitter n'est ce pas Mr Potter ?

-Ce n'est que pour quelques jours. On ne me laisserait pas sortir si il y avait un trop gros risque. Toutes les protections seront…

-Ah oui, les fameuses protections autour de Harry Potter. Vous croyez sincèrement qu'elles seront efficaces face à Vous-Savez-Qui ?

-Si c'est Dumbledore qui s'en est chargé oui !

Il venait de dire cela sur un ton de défi, et fut lui même surpris pas la conviction avec laquelle il parlait. Le directeur l'avait un peu déçu au début de l'année mais finalement, il savait et avait toujours su que Dumbledore était le plus puissant, le plus brillant. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et s'il avait tenu Harry à l'écart jusque là c'était probablement car au fond de lui, comme Harry, il ne croyait pas véritablement à cette prophétie. Harry ne pouvait pas être destiné à tuer Voldemort, pas tant que Dumbledore serait vivant et il était impossible qu'il meurt de la main d'un sorcier comme Voldemort. Il reprit ensuite :

-Et puis de toute façon, Voldemort n'arrivera pas à détraquer mon cerveau comme cela.

-Ne prononcez pas son nom ainsi ! Et pourquoi dites vous cela ? Parce que vous êtes supérieur aux autres sorciers ?

-Non. Simplement parce qu'il a déjà essayé de prendre possession de mon corps. Et il a échoué. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser maintenant, je dois y aller.

-Très bien. Nous nous reverrons à la reprise des cours.

L'Auror disparut au détour d'un couloir et Harry alla près de la cheminée où se trouvaient Ron et Hermione.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait Findsbery ? demanda Ron.

-Rien de particulier. Il voulait me souhaiter de bonnes vacances, et me demander comment j'allais.

Harry était dos aux professeurs mais il savait que ces derniers pouvaient les entendre discuter et il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent de quoi lui et l'Auror avait réellement discuté.

-Vous aviez l'air en grande conversation pourtant. Il avait un air plutôt grave non ?

-C'est parce qu'il a dit que j'avais l'air fatigué. Il s'est excusé au nom du Ministre aussi pour ce qui s'est passé avec Davis.

-Ah d'accord.

-Tu es prête à y aller Hermione ? demanda Harry.

-Oui c'est bon. Matthew est parti il y a un instant.

-Comment tu fais pour aller chez toi ? Le réseau des cheminées a été relié à des maisons de moldus ?

-Non, dit elle. Le Ministre n'a pas autorisé cela. Du coup tous ceux qui vont chez des moldus doivent prendre la même cheminée. Des Aurors nous attendent de l'autre côté, dans une boutique à Londres et nos parents viennent nous chercher.

-D'accord.

Elle s'approcha de Harry et le prit dans ses bras.

-Surtout sois prudent Harry ! Ne fait rien d'irréfléchis !

-Ne t'en fais pas.

-Je compte sur vous pour bien réviser et faire tout vos devoirs.

-Oh ça va ne recommence pas, lança Ron.

-Passez de bonnes fêtes tous les deux.

-Merci toi aussi.

Elle s'éloigna et alla rejoindra un groupe qui attendait dans un coin de la salle.

-Tu es prêt Harry ?

-Un instant Potter. C'était le professeur McGonagall qui s'était approchée. J'ai une lettre pour vous, de la part du directeur. Elle lui tendit une enveloppe cachetée du sceau de l'école. Ouvrez là une fois que vous serez arrivé.

-Très bien merci.

C'était parfait. Il espérait que le directeur lui donne une date de rendez vous et il verrait ça en arrivant au Terrier. Il avait également prévu de lui parler du comportement étrange de l'Auror et des questions qu'il lui avait posées.

-Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël à tous les deux.

-Joyeux Noël professeur.

Ron entra le premier dans la cheminée et disparut, suivit de près par Harry.

Les premiers jours de vacances passèrent rapidement et ils se retrouvèrent tous le soir du réveillon. Celui-ci fut beaucoup plus festifs que l'année précédente durant lequel Mr Weasley venait juste de sortir de l'hôpital et était toujours en convalescence. Il était également beaucoup plus animé puisque plusieurs hiboux avaient fais irruption tout au long du repas pour les informer des dernières nouvelles. Plusieurs lettres venaient de collègues de Mr Weasley qui luttaient avec acharnement contre de nombreux pièges et sortilèges qui avaient mis en place ces dernières semaines pour blesser grièvement voire tuer des moldus. La dernière lettre arriva lors du dessert, ce qui mit Mrs. Weasley hors d'elle.

-Mais enfin ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais !

-Je sais bien que c'est ennuyant Molly, mais on n'a pas le choix. On doit être informé de la moindre chose, répondit Mr Weasley.

Il déchira le papier et lut la lettre. En ayant terminé il eut l'air abattu et Mrs Weasley lui demanda avec anxiété ce que la lettre disait. Tonks et Lupin qui étaient passés pour le café étaient très intéressés également.

-Arthur ?

-Ça vient du Département de contrôle et de régulations des créatures magiques.

-Ils ont trouvé quelque chose à propos des Scalpeurs ?

-Non. Ils viennent de recevoir une lettre de Sainte Mangouste. Les personnes qui ont été attaqués dernièrement sont mortes, comme celles qui étaient tombées dans le coma après l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et cela avant qu'on n'ait pu découvrir quoi que ce soit sur ces créatures.

Il frappa du poing sur la table ce qui fit trembler les tasses de café.

-Chéri calme toi ! Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans des états pareils !

-Mais ça fait une vingtaine de morts en plus Molly, après les dizaines d'autres morts qu'il y a eu et les centaines de personnes encore dans le coma. Sans compter ceux qui sont toujours portés disparus et les victimes qu'il y a chaque jour. On avait bien besoin de ça après l'évasion d'Azkaban.

Mrs. Weasley posa une main sur l'épaule de son mari, puis fit apparaître de nouvelles confiseries et parts de desserts.

-Il vaut mieux changer de sujet. Les enfants, c'est l'heure pour vous d'ouvrir vos cadeaux. Ils sont tous installés sur la table là-bas.

Harry suivit les Weasley jusqu'au bout du salon mais en réalité, pour la première fois depuis 5 ans, il n'avait pas la tête à ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël. Avec toutes ces lettres et les nombreux passages des membres de l'Ordre depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au Terrier, il avait vu de façon flagrante à quel point ils étaient préservés en étant à Poudlard. Bien sûr lui, Ron et Hermione en tête se tenaient informés par le biais de la Gazette du Sorcier mais ce n'était pas la même chose et pour la première fois il comprenait vraiment la peur que pouvait inspirer Voldemort. Cette angoisse d'être suivi, d'être traqué mais également la peur de voir des proches attaqués, blessés et tués. Pour la première fois il se rendait compte de la vague de terreur qui sévissait dans tout le pays et le pire c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Tous ces gens cloitrés chez eux, à l'affût du moindre bruit, de la moindre silhouette près d'eux. Pouvaient ils vraiment croire que c'était l'Élu ? Que c'était lui, un jeune sorcier de 16 ans, qui était pressenti pour détruire le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Il avait du mal à le croire. Et pourtant il ne pouvait pas non plus l'ignorer. Il devait absolument en discuter avec Dumbledore et il aurait la possibilité de le faire dès la rentrée. C'est ce que le directeur lui avait écrit dans la lettre que lui avait donnée le professeur McGonagall avant qu'il ne vienne ici.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombres, et sans nouvelles envoyées par hibou. Le lendemain il y eut beaucoup de passage au Terrier, plusieurs membres du Ministère étaient passés pour discuter avec Mr Weasley qui était de repos, après avoir travaillé nuits et jours pendant des semaines.

La plus grande surprise fut une visite inattendue, trois jours avant le réveillon du jour de l'an. À la fin d'une réunion de l'Ordre qui avait eut lieu toute l'après-midi, quelques membres de l'organisation étaient déjà partis quand quelqu'un que personne n'attendait frappa à la porte. Harry, lui, n'était pas avec les autres quand ce visiteur apparut. Ces quelques jours au Terrier n'avait rien changé à ses nuits agitées et comme à Poudlard, il dormait très mal et était de plus en plus épuisé durant la journée. Il avait décidé d'aller se reposer dans l'après-midi mais il n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de récupérer son sommeil en retard. Voldemort était apparut dans son rêve, comme depuis le début de l'été et il ne pouvait rien faire pour échapper à sa vision. Celui-ci était toujours installé dans le même salon, un endroit que Harry ne connaissait pas et entouré de certains de ses serviteurs. C'est alors qu'il vit parmi eux Drago Malefoy, entouré de sa mère et de son père qui s'inclinaient devant leur maître.

-Ah Lucius, te voilà enfin. J'espère que tu es prêt pour la mission que je vous ai assignée à toi et aux autres.

-Oui maître, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous voulez qu'on aille là-bas alors que…

Voldemort lui fit signe de se taire, toujours avec un regard cruel et froid.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre pourquoi je vous demande de faire tout cela Lucius. Tu viens à peine de sortir d'Azkaban et tu ignores tout de mes derniers projets. Tout ce que je te demande de faire c'est obéir et surtout de ne pas me décevoir.

Lucius Malefoy fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il avait l'air très fatigué, ses yeux entourés de cernes et le teint pâle. Visiblement il avait reçu une bonne correction pour ce qui s'était passé au Ministère en Juin dernier et il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de décevoir à nouveau son maître.

-Oui, bien sûr maître. Je comprends. Vous ne serez pas déçu je vous le garantis. Voulez vous que je vous le ramène ici vivant ?

-Tu ne devrais pas me proposer un service que tu auras de toute façon du mal à fournir. Il est puissant, bien plus puissant que toi et tu auras beaucoup de difficultés à le ramener ici. Si tu le faisais je pense que ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois serait pardonné mais en réalité, je veux juste oppresser cette minable petite organisation. Leur faire comprendre que je peux savoir où ils sont, ce qu'ils font, à quel moment et que si je le désire, je peux m'en prendre à eux. Ils doivent avoir l'impression qu'ils ne sont à l'abri nulle part.

-Et comment êtes vous au courant de cette réunion? Est ce que vous avez un espion parmi eux ?

-Ne sois pas idiot ! Il serait impossible pour quiconque travaillant pour moi d'entrer dans ce groupe, Dumbledore est trop prudent. Il ne se fera jamais avoir là où moi j'ai été dupé et c'est ce qui m'énerve particulièrement. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'espion, je peux _voir t_rès bien ce qui se passe au sein de l'Ordre.

-Entendu. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi maître, je vais aller me préparer comme les autres. Nous n'allons pas tarder à partir.

-Oui c'est ce qui est prévu, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, de toute façon vous ne serez pas seuls.

Devant l'air surpris et interrogateur de Lucius Malefoy, Voldemort se leva de son siège et leva sa baguette dans les airs. Il prononça une incantation particulière que Harry n'avait jamais entendue mais il eut tout de suite l'impression que c'était un sort que Voldemort avait inventé. Une substance étrange, de couleur noir, jaillit de sa baguette et se matérialisa petit à petit jusqu'à se rapprocher du dessin que Harry avait vu au début de l'été, celui qui représentait les créatures qui avaient attaqué les passants sur le Chemin de Traverse, les Scalpeurs. Voldemort eut un sourire mauvais devant l'air incrédule de Malefoy puis ajouta :

-J'ai appris l'incantation et la marche à suivre à Bellatrix. Maintenant va-t'en, et faites en sorte que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ne s'en remettent pas.

Lucius Malefoy disparut du salon, tandis que le rire mauvais de Voldemort emplissait la pièce et que Harry se réveillait enfin, dans son lit au Terrier. Il était en sueur, la respiration saccadée et il tentait par tous les moyens de se remémorer ce qu'il venait de voir. Depuis l'année dernière, il détestait ses visions qui lui montraient les émotions ou les desseins de Voldemort, et parfois même de fausses visions pour tenter de le piéger comme c'était le cas la fois où il avait vu Sirius au Département des Mystères. Il reprit son souffle, puis finit par s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il essayait de se remémorer ce que Voldemort avait dit, ce qu'il avait donné comme mission à Lucius Malefoy et quel était son plan mais tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir c'était Voldemort faisant apparaître ces horribles créatures.

Il savait très bien que ses 5 années passés dans le monde de la magie ne lui avait pas appris tout ce qu'i savoir et qu'il n'y arriverait certainement jamais, mais il n 'avait jamais lu dans un livre, ni jamais entendu personne parlé d'un sorcier faisant apparaître des créatures magiques grâce à sa baguette. Il repensa à toutes les créatures qu'il avait déjà pu approcher et toutes lui paraissaient beaucoup trop complexes pour être crées par des sorciers grâce à leur baguette. Mais après tout il n'avait jamais vu de Scalpeurs en vrai et il ne savait pas non plus où s'arrêtaient les pouvoirs de Voldemort. Il avait réussi à survivre pendant près de 14 ans à l'état de presque rien, ce que sans doute personne n'avait réussit à faire jusque là, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas créer des créatures aussi horribles ? Il frotta sa cicatrice le temps que la douleur s'estompe puis mis ses chaussures et son pull pour descendre. Après tout, le mieux était encore d'en parler aux membres de l'Ordre, ils seraient plus en mesure de répondre à ses interrogations et de toute façon ils devaient être informés que Voldemort avait prévu quelque chose et qu'il avait au moins prévu d'envoyer Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy en mission.

Harry descendit finalement de sa chambre pour les rejoindre. Il entra dans la salle à manger et fut surpris de voir Percy dans les bras de sa mère. Les autres membres de la famille Weasley avait l'air moins heureux de le voir mais il savait depuis l'année dernière que Mrs. Weasley avait été beaucoup plus affectée part la querelle avec Percy. Ce dernier remarqua en premier la présence de Harry et s'éloigna de l'étreinte de sa mère pour s'adresser à lui.

-Bonjour Harry. Je me doutais bien que tu serais là aussi.

Tout les Weasley se tournèrent vers lui.

-Salut Percy.

Mrs. Weasley caressa les cheveux de son fils, puis se tourna vers Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

-Percy nous a fait la surprise de venir nous voir de Londres. Il voulait simplement…

-Maman s'il te plaît. J'aimerais moi même en discuter avec Harry. Percy se détacha de l'étreinte de sa mère et s'approcha un peu de Harry. Je te dois également des excuses pour le comportement que j'ai eu vis à vis de toi l'année dernière.

-Tu sais, c'est plus ta famille que ça a dérangé que moi.

-Oui c'est vrai, et je me suis déjà excusé auprès d'eux mais je te dois également des excuses. J'ai été aveuglé par mon ambition et j'ai relégué au second plan les choses qui ont le plus d'importance. Je suis vraiment désolé et j'espère que tu finiras par me pardonner. Tu es important pour cette famille, je sais que tout le monde tient beaucoup à toi et je ne voudrais pas qu'on reste fâché.

-Ohh Percy, lança Mrs. Weasley en fondant en larme de nouveau.

Elle était très émue mais en regardant les autres membres de la famille Weasley, Harry compris qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui était enjouée face à l'arrivée de Percy. Mr Weasley avait un air dubitatif, les jumeaux affichaient clairement leur colère persistante vis à vis de leur frère et Ron et Ginny ne semblaient pas non plus lui avoir totalement pardonné. Seul Bill, qui était également là avec Fleur, souriait bien que ça soit sans doute davantage pour le fait de voir sa mère heureuse que pour le retour de son frère. Il était vrai aussi qu'il avait été moins touché par le conflit qui avait eut lieu l'année précédente puisqu'il avait déjà quitté le Terrier quand s'était arrivé. Harry regarda Mrs. Weasley qui le scrutait, comme si elle attendait de voir quelle allait être sa réaction. Elle devait certainement s'attendre à ce qu'il réagisse froidement comme les autres mais elle avait toujours été très gentille avec lui, et il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. Il sourit à Percy et lui tendit la main.

-Ça va, c'est déjà oublié. Tu n'as pas été le seul à douter de moi et de Dumbledore l'année dernière. Le plus important c'est que tu t'en sois rendu compte.

Percy lui sourit à son tour et serra la main qu'il lui tendait.

-Merci Harry.

-Bien, formidable ! Je vais préparer un bon dîner pour fêter cela, annonça Mrs. Weasley. Ginny, Ron vous allez venir m'aider.

-Mais Maman !

-Pas de mais Ronald Weasley. Tu vas faire ce que je te dis.

-Mrs. Weasley, est ce que vous savez s'il reste encore des membres de l'Ordre ?

-Oui Harry chéri, la réunion vient de se terminer mais Rémus voulait aborder un dernier sujet concernant Dumbledore et les nouvelles de Poudlard avec Severus et Elizabeth. Tonks est restée aussi, je suis sortie simplement pour accueillir Percy. Mais je suis désolée tu ne peux pas y aller pour l'instant.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Je ne peux pas t'en dire davantage. Tu vas devoir attendre qu'ils sortent. Pourquoi, que se passe-t-il ? Tu peux m'en parler si quelque chose ne va pas tu sais.

Elle était devenu pâle en disant cela et Harry ne préférait pas l'inquiéter en lui parlant de ses rêves.

-Non rien. J'attendrais que la réunion soit terminée. Vous pouvez dire à Rémus que j'aimerais lui parler ?

-Je lui dirai. De toute façon je pense qu'ils ont bientôt fini. En attendant, est ce que tu pourrais aller dans la remise au fond du jardin ? Nous allons sortir une bonne bouteille d'hydromel à Arthur pour le retour de Percy.

-Oui bien sûr.

-Tiens, voilà la clé de la porte.

D'un geste de baguette magique elle fit apparaître une grande clé en cuivre qu'elle lui tendit et alla ensuite dans la cuisine. Harry passa par la porte de derrière et se retrouva dans la jardin. La remise était à quelques dizaines de mètres, au fond, près d'un champ où une imposante végétation s'étendait. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la petite porte en bois quand il cru entendre un bruit à sa droite, au niveau des cultures de maïs. Il scruta l'obscurité sans rien voir, mais il finit par entendre un rire. Un rire mauvais qu'il reconnu sans grande difficulté.


	28. Une Détermination Sans Faille

CHAPITRE VINGT-HUIT : UNE DETERMINATION SANS FAILLE

-Mais qu'est ce que je vois, c'est le petit bébé Potter !

Il n'y avait plus de toute possible, c'était Bellatrix Lestrange qui était cachée à quelques mètres de là. La mission que Voldemort lui avait confiée à elle, ainsi qu'à Lucius Malefoy et à d'autres Mangemorts était bien de venir attaquer l'Ordre. Malefoy avait également parlé d'enlever, quelqu'un, s'agissait-il de lui ? Sans hésiter davantage, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Un premier sortilège fonça vers lui mais il le dévia sans difficulté, toujours à l'affût. Il commença à faire quelques pas en arrière, pour s'éloigner du champ et se rapprocher de la maison. Il devait absolument aller prévenir les autres que plusieurs Mangemorts allaient arriver, tous comme des Scalpeurs.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter, tu as peur ? Tu veux aller te cacher derrière les membres de l'Ordre ?

Bellatrix Lestrange rigola mais il ne pouvait toujours pas la voir. Il s'arrêta net et envoya plusieurs sortilèges vers l'endroit d'où la voix s'élevait.

-Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir m'atteindre avec ce genre de sorts ? C'est pathétique !

Un nouveau sortilège fonça sur Harry, qu'il évita mais il ne vit pas le deuxième et fut touché de plein fouet. Il s'attendait à être propulsé vers l'arrière mais en réalité il sentit des cordes s'enrouler autour de lui et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit il fut attiré vers Bellatrix et se retrouva dans le champ. Il avait des hautes herbes tout autour de lui et ne voyait plus rien. Les cordes autour de lui disparurent et il put se relever sans difficultés. Il pointa sa baguette vers le ciel et fit jaillir des étincelles avant qu'elles n'explosent plusieurs mètres au dessus de lui dans un bruit assourdissant. Il était sûr que les membres de l'Ordre entendraient le son de l'explosion et qu'ils comprendraient que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Ça ne sert à rien d'appeler à l'aide Potter. Quand ils arriveront se sera déjà trop tard.

-Je n'ai pas fais ça pour qu'ils viennent m'aider, mais pour qu'ils sachent que vous êtes ici.

-Ah mais ça y est, tu te mets enfin à parler.

Harry resta sans bouger, la main serrée sur sa baguette magique et le regard figé sur la meurtrière de son parrain. Il entendit rapidement de l'agitation à quelques mètres de lui et une voix crier son nom, c'était celle de Rémus. L'instant d'après, plusieurs Mangemorts apparurent autour du Terrier et même si Harry ne pouvait rien voir avec ces hautes herbes et ces cultures qui l'entouraient, il savait que la bataille faisait rage entre les membres de l'Ordre et les serviteurs de Voldemort. Il leva sa baguette mais Bellatrix fut la plus rapide et il fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin, à l'opposé du Terrier, en s'écrasant sur un sol boueux. Il sentit son genou gauche craquer sous le poids de son corps et ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

Il se releva péniblement alors que Bellatrix s'approchait de lui, de sa démarche toujours si extravagante. Elle lui lança un nouveau sort qu'il contra, mais il ne put éviter les suivants et il sentit rapidement une grande entaille s'ouvrir au niveau de son omoplate gauche ainsi que sur son front. Une quantité importante de sang commençait à s'écouler de cette dernière blessure, il sentait le liquide chaud ruisseler le long de sa tempe et enfin dans son cou mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il devait absolument rester concentré.

Bellatrix fut prise d'un fou rire en voyant sa détermination dans ses yeux, malgré l'état dans lequel il était.

-Ça ne sert à rien de me regarder comme ça Potter. Tu n'arriveras jamais à m'atteindre et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es faible ! Ceux qui sont dans le camp de Dumbledore ne savent pas ce qu'est la vraie puissance. Tu ne seras jamais de taille à nous vaincre !

-C'est vous qui êtes beaucoup trop confiants. Dumbledore reste le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, et même Voldemort n'arrive pas à le battre.

-Cesse de prononcer son nom ainsi, vociféra-t-elle avant de reprendre finalement son calme. Dumbledore ne sera bientôt plus de ce monde, et à ce moment là votre camp comprendra qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir.

Bellatrix semblait sûre d'elle en annonçant la mort prochaine de Dumbledore. Et si elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle avançait, ça voulait dire que Voldemort avait un plan, et qu'il était déjà en marche. Cela avait un rapport avec Malefoy et la fameuse mission qui lui avait donné le mage noir il en était persuadé. Depuis le début il le savait.

-Mais tu dois le sentir au fond de toi déjà Potter non ? poursuivit Bellatrix. Que tu n'es pas à la hauteur, que tu n'as pas le niveau. Comment la communauté magique peut-elle croire c'est toi qui vaincra le Seigneur des Ténèbres !? Tu n'arrives même pas à me tuer moi, alors que j'ai tué l'un des êtres les plus chers à tes yeux ! Comment tu pourrais aider et sauver des milliers de personne !?

Harry sentait la colère monter en lui. Mais quelque part il savait qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'elle disait. Il éprouvait une profonde haine pour Bellatrix Lestrange et pourtant, comme à la fin de l'année dernière, il n'arrivait pas à la faire souffrir comme elle l'avait fait et encore moins à se débarrasser d'elle. Au fond de lui il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ne pas pouvoir assassiner quelqu'un, au contraire, et pourtant cette sorcière le méritait. Il se disait aussi que s'il voulait devenir Auror, il lui faudrait bien passer ce cap car peut-être qu'un jour, il aurait besoin d'utiliser l'Avada Kedavra. Et qu'en était-il de sa fameuse mission en tant qu'Élu ? Depuis plusieurs semaines il avait remit en doute la prophétie qui avait été faite par Trelawney et que Dumbledore lui avait rapporté. Pour lui il était clair qu'il n'aurait jamais les compétences magiques suffisantes pour tuer Voldemort, et de toute façon, il ne devrait pas craindre une confrontation directe tant que le directeur serait en vie.

Mais que se passerait-il si Dumbledore venait à disparaître ? Que la prophétie était vraie et que c'était bien à Harry que revenait la tâche de débarrasser le monde de Voldemort ? Hésiterait-il comme il hésitait avec Bellatrix à ce moment précis ? Après tout il n'y avait pas grande différence, Voldemort était la menace la plus grande c'est vrai, et il avait tué ses parents mais Bellatrix avait tué Sirius, elle avait torturé les parents de Neville jusqu'à leur faire perdre la tête, et elle avait commis certainement bien d'autres atrocités que Harry ignorait. Il était clair maintenant pour lui que Bellatrix devait disparaître.

Quelque chose avait dû changer dans son regard car le sourire de la sorcière disparut et elle prit un air grave.

-On dirait que tu as décidé de prendre les choses au sérieux finalement. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder plus longtemps avec toi. D'autant plus que, même si j'adorerais ça, je n'ai pas le droit de te détruire moi même.

Avant que Harry ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle lui jeta un nouveau sort qu'il ne réussit pas à éviter. Il fut cependant surpris de voir que ce sort n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui, il n'avait pas été blessé et n'avait pas bougé de place. Il leva sa baguette à son tour mais compris que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il essaya de lancer un sort à son tour.

-Endolo…

Il fut prit d'une violente douleur à la poitrine, et se crispa en tombant à terre, un genou au sol. Il ouvrit la bouche et eut l'impression de vomir son déjeuner mais quand il regarda de plus prêt, il vit que c'était du sang qu'il venait de cracher. Il se releva péniblement, en se tournant vers Bellatrix.

-Intéressant comme sortilège n'est ce pas ? Ça empêche la personne touchée de pouvoir prononcer des incantations, et donc de lancer des sorts. C'est un enchantement de mon invention, je suis assez fière de moi.

Harry n'ajouta rien, ne sachant pas si le sort qu'elle lui avait lancé agissait seulement sur les formules magiques ou bien sur n'importe quelle parole. La sensation avait été tellement désagréable qu'il ne voulait pas tenter l'expérience. Son but premier était de toute façon d'empêcher Bellatrix de rejoindre les autres. Il leva sa baguette et se concentra pour lui lancer un Expelliarmus informulé, ne sachant pas si il pouvait lancer un sort aussi puissant que l'Endoloris. La Mangemort parût surprise l'espace d'un instant mais réussit à contrer le sort de Harry, avant de lui en renvoyer un qui le propulsa quelques mètres plus loin.

-Je vois qu'on vous a enseigné les sortilèges informulés. Effectivement, grâce à cette technique, mon sort n'a plus d'effet mais tu n'es pas encore assez puissant. Il n'y a que Severus pour pouvoir lancer des sorts ayant la même intensité sans prononcer de formules.

Une nouvelle fois Harry essaya de se relever mais son genou le fit souffrir et il s'effondra à nouveau sur le sol. Elle s'avança lentement vers lui, en le regardant avec dégout et mépris.

-Quel spectacle pathétique vraiment. Bon et bien, on dirait que notre petit échange est terminé. Je vais devoir me concentrer sur ma mission.

Elle agita sa baguette en prononçant de nombreuses incantations, et comme dans le rêve de Harry, des silhouettes sombres apparurent au bout de sa baguette avant de prendre la forme de Scalpeurs. Après en avoir fais apparaître une demi douzaine qui prirent la direction du Terrier elle s'approcha un peu plus de Harry et l'attrapa par les cheveux. À ce moment là il sentit une vive douleur qui ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, Bellatrix Lestrange venait-elle de lui arracher des cheveux ? Il put voir que son regard resta un instant fixé sur sa cicatrice avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

-Tu vas rester ici un moment, et quand tu auras assez de force pour rejoindre tes amis, tu verras dans quel état on les aura laissé.

Elle rigola une nouvelle fois et disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire, laissant Harry seul, dans le froid. Il resta un moment à terre, allongé sur le sol, la douleur lui transperçant la jambe. Il entendit au loin le cri d'un Scalpeur, puis d'un deuxième et le son de plusieurs sortilèges qui ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup d'effets. Bellatrix avait fait apparaître les Scalpeurs avec sa baguette, tout comme Voldemort dans son rêve. Mais Harry avait beau y penser, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait faire apparaître des créatures avec une baguette, même en étant un sorcier puissant. Et en plus il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel procédé. Hermione n'y avait jamais fais allusion, ni même aucun professeur ou même Hagrid, et c'était pourtant une chose qui aurait du plaire au demi géant. Le fait que personne n'ait jamais abordé ce point ne voulait pas dire que ce n'était pas possible, mais plus Harry y réfléchissait, plus il lui semblait improbable que des sorciers puissent faire apparaître des créatures avec des incantations. Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était sorcier, il avait rencontré de nombreuses créatures magiques, des phénix aux hippogriffes en passant par les Détraqueurs, les centaures et les basilics et il ne lui paraissait que peu probable que quelqu'un puisse faire apparaître des êtres si complexes avec un sort. La conclusion à laquelle il arrivait était que les Scalpeurs se rapprochaient plus des Patronus que d'une quelconque créature, qu'il s'agissait de sortilèges qui se matérialisaient et non d'êtres vivants.

Il ferma les yeux, les informations se bousculaient dans sa tête et la douleur, malgré le fait qu'elle commençait à s'atténuer, l'empêchait de se concentrer convenablement. Il aurait voulu rester là, sans bouger, en attendant que quelqu'un finisse par le retrouver pour l'amener au chaud et soigner ses blessures. Mais un nouveau cri retentit au loin, cette fois c'était une personne qui avait hurlé. Il ne put reconnaître qui s'était mais l'instant d'après, il entendit Mr Weasley prononcer le nom de sa femme et il ouvrit les yeux. Mrs. Weasley était en danger, non, tous les Weasley et les membres de l'Ordre étaient en danger, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de rester ici. Il se redressa péniblement en s'asseyant dans un premier temps, puis en se levant. Une douleur fulgurante lui transperça le genou et il resta immobile un instant, avant de se mettre en route pour rejoindre les autres au Terrier. Il passa sa main sur sa blessure au front, elle ne saignait plus.

Le trajet de quelques mètres qu'il avait à parcourir pour rejoindre le Terrier lui parut durer une éternité puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'appuyer sur sa jambe blessée, et quand il arriva à l'arrière de la maison, près de la réserve où il avait entendu Bellatrix, un grand bruit retentit et la maison commença à prendre feu. Horrifié, Harry espérait que personne ne soit resté à l'intérieur malgré le danger. Il s'attarda ensuite sur l'un des Scalpeurs qui se tenait devant lui, caché à l'arrière de la maison. Avec les bruits qui provenaient de l'autre côté de la bâtisse, Harry compris que les combats avaient amenés les membres de l'Ordre à l'avant de la maison, et Bellatrix avait dû laisser une créature ici à l'arrière au cas où quelqu'un tenterait de s'enfuir par là ou de se mettre à l'abris. Harry s'approcha lentement, il ne lui restait plus qu'à tester son sortilège pour voir si son hypothèse était la bonne. Il brandit sa baguette magique et avant que le Scalpeur ne se retourne, il se concentra comme lors du cours de Rogue et pensa « Finite Incantatem ». Le sort toucha de plein fouet le Scalpeur qui disparut dans un nuage de fumée épais bleu nuit. Il avait eu raison, son sort venait de fonctionner. Il devait absolument rejoindre les autres avant que quelqu'un ne se fasse tuer ou plonger dans le coma.

/

-Alors, qu'est ce que vous pensez de la brigade d'Auror mise en place à Poudlard ? demanda Rémus.

-Une bande de bons à rien voilà tout, rétorqua Severus une pointe d'animosité dans la voix.

-Ce que Severus veut dire, ajouta Elizabeth en lui prenant la main, c'est qu'on a du mal à comprendre pourquoi est ce que Dumbledore a accepté qu'on lui impose cette brigade. Mise à part le fait qu'ils nous aident pour les patrouilles, ils n'ont pas été d'une plus grande utilité que cela face aux difficultés qu'on a pu rencontrer jusque là.

-Et Dumbledore ne vous a rien dit ? demanda Tonks.

-Non. Rien du tout, lança Rogue. Mais il cache quelque chose et ça me rend malade qu'il ne m'ait rien dit. Il a dit qu'il finirait par me tenir au courant mais j'ignore quand !

Elizabeth lui caressa le bras pour qu'il se détende, et sa colère s'estompa. Il lui sourit et déposa un délicat baiser sur sa main pour la rassurer.

-En tout cas si Dumbledore l'a décidé ainsi il doit avoir ses raisons. Se serait quand même bien qu'on soit informé, ajouta Rémus tout en se levant. Bon, et bien c'était le dernier point que je voulais aborder. On va y aller nous, dit-il en se tournant vers Tonks.

-Oui il est temps de rentrer.

Tous les quatre sortirent de la pièce et tombèrent sur Mrs. Weasley.

-Ah Rémus, vous avez terminé. Harry voulait vous voir avant que vous ne partiez.

-Ah très bien, où est-il ?

-Je l'ai emmené chercher une bouteille dans la réserve, il ne devrait pas tarder.

Une explosion se fit entendre dehors et des étincelles apparurent dans le ciel, au niveau du champ qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la maison. Rémus fut le premier à sortir suivit de près par Tonks et Mr Weasley.

-HAAARY ! HAAAAAARY ! cria Rémus mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'engouffrer dans le champ, plusieurs Mangemorts apparurent de l'autre côté de la maison.

-Molly ! s'exclama Mr Weasley en courant de l'autre côté suivit par Tonks.

Greyback apparut alors devant Rémus et lui jeta un sortilège qui le propulsa dans la maison en le faisant passer à travers une fenêtre. Il se releva péniblement et alla rejoindre les autres, la plupart se battaient déjà en duel. Greyback réapparut en face de lui et le duel s'engagea à nouveau. Un peu plus loin, c'était Lucius Malefoy qui était apparu devant Severus, tout droit sorti d'Azkaban.

-Tiens tiens, voilà donc le traitre lança-t-il ! Puis son regard ce posa sur Elizabeth.

-Et voici la petite garce que tu as aidé à s'échapper.

-Je te conseille de ne pas t'approcher d'elle Lucius.

-Ah oui ? Sinon quoi ? Je te signale que toi tu ne te gênes pas pour te mêler de mes affaires familiales. Apparemment tu es constamment sur le dos de Drago depuis la rentrée.

-Tu envoies ton fils dans une mauvaise direction, alors que tu devrais tout faire pour qu'il ne finisse pas comme toi.

-Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu as décidé de changer de camp pour rejoindre les faibles qu'on doit tous faire la même chose, vociféra Lucius en brandissant sa baguette.

Le duel commença, et après seulement quelques secondes, Severus avait clairement prit l'avantage. Lucius, en difficulté, fut rejoint par un autre Mangemort mais même à deux ils n'arrivaient pas à se débarrasser de Severus. Il y avait maintenant deux fois plus de Mangemorts que de membres de l'Ordre mais le petit groupe fut bientôt rejoint par les enfants Weasley, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux.

-Je vous avais dit de rester à l'intérieur ! lança Mrs Weasley.

-On pouvait pas rester comme ça sans rien faire, dit Fred.

-Et puis Percy a le droit de se battre, pourquoi nous on ne pourrait pas ?

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, ajouta Mrs Weasley.

-On le sait bien maman, on est plus des gamins.

-Ce n'est pas…

Elle poussa un cri d'exclamation car elle avait failli être touchée par l'un des sortilèges de Malefoy.

-MOLLY !

Mr Weasley se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à se relever et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Finalement, c'est dans une lumière aveuglante qu'arrivèrent plusieurs Aurors, dont Davis et Shacklebolt pour venir en aide au petit groupe.

-Désolé pour le retard, lança ce dernier.

-Il était temps que vous arrivez, dit Rémus un peu mal en point après sa confrontation avec Greyback.

-On est en supériorité numérique, profitons en pour tenter de les arrêter vivant, lança Davis.

-Ah oui, et ou est ce que vous allez nous mettre lança Greyback ? À Azkaban ?

Certains Mangemorts se mirent à rire mais avant que Davis ait pu riposter, le Terrier s'embrasa dans une explosion, projetant tout le monde à terre. Dans un rire strident, Bellatrix Lestrange fit son apparition auprès des autres Mangemorts alors que les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre se relevaient péniblement. Les combats avaient cessé à son arrivée, et celle ci regarda en souriant le petit groupe.

-Bellatrix Lestrange ! s'exclama Davis.

-On se connaît ?

-Non mais c'est moi qui vais te mettre sous les verrous, répondit-il.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça, dit elle en rigolant à nouveau. On y vas, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant aux Mangemorts. Tout est en place. Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers le petit groupe. Il y a une petite surprise qui va arriver pour vous et…je me suis occupée du petit bébé Potter !

Elle disparut rapidement, tandis que les Scalpeurs faisaient leur apparition.

-Il faut qu'on retrouve Harry, lança Rémus.

-Ce n'est pas notre préoccupation première, dit Davis. On a tous été touché par des sortilèges d'entraves, on ne peut plus transplaner pour échapper à ces créatures !

Les Mangemorts disparurent les uns après les autres en transplanant, laissant les membres de l'Ordre et les Aurors faces aux Scalpeurs. L'un des serviteurs de Voldemort s'approcha d'Elizabeth, il était totalement défiguré par d'énormes cicatrices mais elle réussi à le reconnaître, il s'agissait de l'un des Mangemorts ayant participé aux meurtres de sa famille et qu'elle avait poursuivi dans son jardin en Aout.

-Je m'occuperai de toi une prochaine fois Elizabeth Davenport, pour finir ce que j'ai commencé.

Elle lui lança un sort qu'il dévia sans aucun problème alors que Severus s'approchait d'eux.

-Tu devras d'abord me battre, dit-il sur un ton de défi.

-J'y compte bien Severus. J'ai un compte à régler avec toi depuis que tu t'es échappé en me laissant pour mort, dans cet état.

- Je suis surpris de voir que tu as pu survivre à autant de Magie Noire.

-Comme quoi, tu n'es pas le seul à savoir manier ce genre de magie.

-Tu n'auras pas autant de chance la prochaine fois.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, ajouta Adamson, un sourire mauvais dessiné sur le visage, prêt à disparaître à son tour.

-Battez vous, espèce de lâche ! lança Elizabeth en s'approchant du Mangemort en brandissant sa baguette.

Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de lui jeter un autre sortilège, il venait de quitter les lieux, comme les autres. Severus s'approcha d'elle, pour la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter.

-Ressaisi toi Elizabeth, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Pas avec ce qui nous attend.

En effet, les Scalpeurs commençaient à apparaître au quatre coins du jardin le groupe devait absolument rester concentré.

-Ecoutez moi, lança Shacklebolt, le Ministère a regroupé récemment de nouvelles données concernant ces créatures. Se sont les sorciers qui envoient des sortilèges contre elles qui sont touchés par leur cri et seulement ces sorciers là.

-Comment ça ? demanda Mrs Weasley qui ne comprenait pas bien.

-Ca veut dire que si moi je tente d'attaquer un Scalpeur, je serai le seul à être touché par son cri.

-Comment avez vous découvert cela ? demanda Rémus.

-Lors de la dernière attaqua qui a eu lieu dans la banlieue de Londres il y a trois jours. Le plus important, c'est qu'on ait une tactique d'attaque.

-Ce n'est pas vous qui décidez Shacklebolt ! s'exclama Davis.

-Taisez vous rétorqua l'Auror. Il faut qu'on soit solidaire et qu'on travaille ensemble si on veut avoir une chance de s'en sortir. On va essayer un sortilège à tour de rôle, pour que personne ne soit plus affaibli que d'autres, en essayant à chaque fois des sortilèges différents. Avec un peu de chance, à nous tous on finira par trouver celui qui aura un impact sur ces créatures.

-Vous comptez sur la chance pour nous voir nous sortir de ce pétrin ? demanda Severus.

-Si vous avez une meilleur idée Professeur Rogue, allez y je vous écoute.

-Non. Je dois admettre que je n'ai pas trouvé mieux.

-Parfait. Nous sommes tous bien d'accord ?

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation, et Mrs. Weasley se tourna ensuite vers ses enfants pour leur demander de fuir l'endroit.

-Vous pouvez partir à pied, et rejoindre la résidence des Lovegood de l'autre côté de la colline. C'est valable pour toi aussi Percy.

-Maman, je suis majeur et je travaille pour le Ministère de la Magie. Il est hors de question que je parte d'ici.

-On est majeur aussi s'exclama Fred.

-On reste ici pour vous aider, ajouta Georges.

-Ah oui ? Et vous allez laisser Ginny et Ron partir seuls alors que les Mangemorts pourraient revenir ?

-On ne partira pas d'ici non plus, dit Ron.

-Mais…

-Par où veux tu qu'on aille de toute façon, on est encerclé. On n'a pas le choix, il faut qu'on se batte aussi.

Shacklebolt ouvrit les hostilités en envoyant un sortilège à l'une des créatures, et comme il l'avait expliqué, il fut le seul à être affaibli. Les autres sorciers se relayèrent ensuite pour tester à tour de rôle tous les sortilèges qui leur passaient par la tête, Elizabeth et Severus ayant opté pour des sorts de Magie Noire qui ne semblaient pas avoir plus d'effets que les autres. Ils étaient cependant les plus résistants aux cris des Scalpeurs, pleinement en possession de leurs moyens après une dizaine de minutes alors que les autres commençaient à fatiguer et que Ginny et Ron saignaient déjà du nez. Ils étaient maintenant tous encerclés, à bout de force, certains au bord de l'évanouissement.

Mrs. Weasley tentait de garder ses enfants à l'écart quand un des Scalpeurs, qui se trouvait à deux mètres, fondit sur elle à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ils furent tous surpris car personne n'avait jamais fait allusion à ce phénomène mais avant qu'ils aient pu se poser plus de questions, la créature brandit son bras acérés pour la frapper au visage. Horrifié, Mr Weasley tenta de s'interposer mais il était trop loin. Ginny cria, les autres restant impuissants, mise à part Percy, qui était tout près et qui avait réagit assez vite pour pouvoir se mettre entre le Scalpeur et sa mère. Il allait être blessé dans le dos, les griffes du Scalpeur sur le point de le toucher quand ce dernier se vaporisa dans les airs, seule une fumée bleu nuit restant pour s'élever avant de disparaître.

Harry était apparût finalement de derrière la maison et avait faire disparaître un deuxième Scalpeur juste avant qu'il ne touche Percy. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, surpris ou incrédule, ne sachant pas comment il avait réussi à se débarrasser d'une créature que personne d'autre n'arrivait à repousser complètement. Les trois autres Scalpeurs se tournèrent vers Harry et commencèrent à se rapprocher de lui. Ce dernier se plia en deux à cause de la douleur à sa jambe, incapable de se redresser alors que les trois créatures se rapprochaient dangereusement. Il reprit ses esprits, le souffle toujours coupé et réussi finalement à se remettre debout, titubant légèrement sur sa jambe gauche.

-Harry, dit nous comment on doit faire pour s'en débarrasser ! lança Rémus.

Harry se tourna vers lui, la vision légèrement brouillée, à bout de force. Il commença à parler mais comme il le craignait, le sortilège de Bellatrix ne s'appliquait pas seulement aux incantations magiques et une nouvelle fois il cracha du sang. Dans l'incapacité de communiquer avec les autres il brandit une nouvelle fois sa baguette, la seule chose qui lui restait à faire c'était de se débarrasser des trois derniers Scalpeurs avant de s'effondrer totalement ou avant d'être de nouveau blessé. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il lança trois Finite qui les touchèrent de plein fouet, les faisant se volatiliser dans des nuages de fumées semblables aux autres. Il aurait voulu leur expliquer quelle était la technique pour s'en débarrasser, au cas où Bellatrix reviendrait pour en faire apparaître d'autres, mais il était épuisé et ne savait de toute façon pas comment leur expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas parler. Il fit un pas de plus vers eux mais sentit ses jambes flancher. Il eut juste le temps de voir Mr et Mrs. Weasley ainsi que Rémus courir vers lui avant que sa vision ne soit totalement brouillée et qu'il ne tombe lourdement sur le sol. Il avait cependant déjà perdu connaissance avant de s'effondrer par terre, et ne sentit donc pas la blessure de son genou s'ouvrir davantage sous le choc.


	29. Le Secret du Sortilège Dévoilé

CHAPITRE VINGT-NEUF : LE SECRET DU SORTILÈGE DÉVOILÉ

Quand il reprit connaissance, la première chose qu'il sentit se fut la chaleur d'une bonne couverture posée au dessus de son corps et le moelleux de l'oreiller sur lequel sa tête était posée. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, et laissa cette sensation de bien être l'envahir complètement. Toujours les yeux fermés, il ressentit ensuite la chaleur d'un feu de cheminée qui arrivait jusqu'à son visage avant que la dure réalité ne s'impose de nouveau a lieu et qu'une faible douleur ne refasse son apparition au niveau de sa jambe. Il grimaça légèrement, et même s'il n'avait plus aussi mal que lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé par terre dans le champ du Terrier, cette sensation dans sa jambe ne voulait dire qu'une chose, il ne s'était pas passé énormément de temps depuis l'attaque qu'ils avaient subie chez les Weasley. Quand il ouvrit faiblement les yeux, la tête sur le côté, il vit devant lui une grande fenêtre et dehors, dans la nuit noire, luisait un croissant de lune baignait d'une lumière argentée, c'était toujours la même nuit.

Harry regarda à l'extérieur, sans relever la tête, et reconnu tout de suite le jardin de Anderson's cottage, là où il avait rejoint l'Ordre pour la première fois cet été, après avoir quitté la maison de Mrs Figg. Le petit lit dans lequel il était installé était collé à un mur de la pièce, qui semblait être le grand salon, et puisqu'il était tourné vers la fenêtre, il ne pouvait pas voir qui se trouvait dans la pièce avec lui, et personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance, il fit attention aux différentes voix qui s'élevaient, il les reconnus toute, et personne ne semblait visiblement faire attention au fait qu'il se réveille ou non, trop absorbés par leurs discussions.

-Quelle nuit, effroyable lança Mrs Weasley.

-Calme toi ma chérie, on s'en est sorti, c'est le principal, dit Mr Weasley.

-Et les enfants, est ce qu'ils vont bien ?

-Severus est en train de les examiner, ne t'en fais pas ça ira.

-Calmez vous Molly. S'ils ont besoin de soin, Severus pourra les aider et les guérir, je peux vous le garantir.

C'était Elizabeth Davenport qui venait de parler, avec énormément de conviction concernant la confiance qu'elle portait à Rogue et à ses capacités de sorciers. Celui n'étonna pas Harry plus que cela, après ce qu'il avait vu à l'entrée du château peu de temps avant les vacances. La sensation de colère monta de nouveau en lui sans qu'il sache pourquoi, mais elle disparut presque instantanément, Mrs. Weasley était inquiète pour ses enfants, et le Professeur Davenport parlait de guérison. Est ce que des gens avaient été blessé ? Est ce que Ron, Ginny, Fred et Georges allaient bien ? Harry ferma les yeux, et se tourna de l'autre côté, vers le groupe, sans que personne n'y fasse attention, et tenta de se concentrer sur les personnes qui étaient présente au moment de l'attaque des Mangemorts. Il savait déjà que Elizabeth Davenport, Mr et Mrs. Weasley n'étaient pas blessés, quand était-il des autres ? Il eu rapidement la réponse.

-Ces choses, quelle abomination, lança Tonks – elle allait donc bien elle aussi ! On a eu de la chance de pouvoir s'en sortir comme ça.

-Sans l'intervention de Harry et à cause des sortilèges d'entrave, le bilan de cette nuit aurait été bien lourd, ajouta Lupin.

-Comment a-t-il fait pour détruire ses choses à votre avis ?

Harry avait toujours les yeux fermés mais il sentit tous les regards se tourner vers lui.

-C'est une très bonne question Nymphadora, qui mérite qu'on s'y attarde.

Harry reconnu tout de suite la voix glaciale qui venait de s'élever dans la pièce. Aucun doute possible, il s'agissait de…

-Severus ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley. Vous voilà enfin ! Comment vont-ils ?

-Bien, inutile de vous alarmer Molly. Vos jumeaux farceurs et le copain de Potter n'ont pas été blessés, et votre fille a été légèrement sonnée, je lui ai donné un fortifiant, elle a juste besoin de repos.

-Oh merci beaucoup Severus, merci infiniment.

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, et je vous l'ai dis, vous n'aviez pas à vous inquiéter comme ça c'est…

-Severus, s'il te plait, le coupa Elizabeth.

Il soupira et n'ajouta rien d'autre, Elizabeth ayant énormément d'influence sur lui, ce dont il n'avait toujours pas l'habitude. Harry prit le risque d'entrouvrir les yeux, il voyait des silhouettes floues mais pas très loin, il reconnu sans difficulté Rogue, toujours de noir vêtu, et près de lui Elizabeth, qui le tenait par le bras.

-Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Molly de s'inquiéter pour ses enfants, ajouta Elizabeth. Comment aurais-tu réagis toi, s'il m'était arrivé quelque chose ?

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer qu'il ne leur était rien arrivé de grave mais il se ravisa sans rien dire, et referma la bouche. Il devait l'avouer, s'il avait vu Elizabeth au bord de l'effondrement, en saignant du nez face à ses créatures, il aurait été terriblement angoissé. Comme ci elle avait deviné ce qu'il avait pensé, elle lui sourit et se blottit contre lui en déposant sa tête au creux de son épaule. Délicatement, il la serra contre lui avant de déposer un doux baiser sur son front et de caresser son dos lentement. La porte du grand salon s'ouvrit, et Harry reconnu la grande silhouette à la longue barge argentée de Dumbledore.

-Alors, qu'à dit le ministre ? demanda Rémus.

-Il arrive sur le champ. Il semblait particulièrement furieux en me voyant par le biais d'un feu de cheminée, ce qui se comprend puisque j'avais rendez vous avec lui et que j'ai précipitamment quitté le Ministère à l'instant même où j'y étais entré pour me rendre au Terrier, en ayant appris ce qui s'était passé. Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié le fait que je sois au courant avant lui, ajouta Dumbledore en plaisantant.

-Rien d'étonnant avec les incapables qui travaillent pour lui, lança sèchement Severus. A part Kingsley, les Aurors ne valent rien.

-Ne soyez pas si dur Severus, dit Dumbledore d'un air sérieux.

-Comment pouvez vous prendre leur défense, après ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous vous obstinez à les garder à Poudlard.

-Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation Severus, il n'y a aucune autre information que je puisse vous donner pour le moment.

Un bruit de porte retentit au loin, et instinctivement, Harry referma les yeux. Des bruits de pas dans le couloir, puis une conversation arrivèrent à ses oreilles, sans qu'il arrive à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il ne pouvait que distinguer la voix forte et cinglante d'une personne en colère et une autre un peu plus posée mais tout aussi déterminée. La porte du grand salon s'ouvrit de nouveau, et Harry ne mit pas longtemps à savoir quels étaient les nouveaux arrivant.

-Ah Rufus, vous voilà enfin, lança Dumbledore.

-Oui, me voilà enfin comme vous dites. Et je vous le répète, je ne saisi toujours pas pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas informé de la situation avant de quitter le Ministère alors que vous étiez tout près de mon bureau.

-Je suis désolé mais je n'avais pas le choix, le temps était compté. Quand je suis arrivé sur les lieux, il y avait des blessés, sans parler de Harry qui était dans un état lamentable.

-Vous n'avez aucune excuse, lança Davis – la deuxième personne à être entrée dans la pièce –vous auriez du en informer le Ministre immédiatement.

-Il vient de vous dire qu'il n'en avait pas eu le temps, ajouta Severus la mâchoire crispée par la colère.

-On ne vous a rien demandé Rogue, alors fermez là !

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, vociféra ce dernier.

-Ca suffit ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment je vous assure. Rufus, je suis désolé que vous l'ayez mal pris mais je vous assure que je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai reçu un patronus messager de Kingsley et je suis parti aussitôt, je ne savais pas à ce moment là que les Scalpeurs avaient été désintégré par Harry, la situation aurait pu être bien plus grave.

-Mensonge ! lança finalement Scrimgeour. Je sais très bien pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas tenu informé ! C'est à cause de l'histoire avec Potter et de l'intrusion pour avoir accès à ses souvenirs.

-Non Rufus vous vous trompez. Je pensais vous avoir dit d'ailleurs qu'il était sage de ne plus reparler de cette histoire, sinon je finirai par perdre patience. J'accepte de coopérer avec vous uniquement parce que vous avez reconnu votre erreur dans la façon de faire de Monsieur Davis, et que j'ai moi aussi reconnu mes erreurs dans cette affaire, mon manque de communication ayant cruellement conduit votre Ministère à penser que je vous cachais des choses essentielles.

-Et c'est le cas ! Ne croyez pas que j'ai oublié le dernier souvenir de Monsieur Potter, falsifié par vos soins pour m'empêcher de connaître la vérité.

-Quand allez vous enfin comprendre Rufus que cette précaution ne vous était pas destinée en particulier à vous, mais à n'importe quelle intrusion qui aurait pu avoir lieu dans son esprit.

-C'est facile pour vous de vous cacher derrière des menaces qui ne sont pas fondées. Je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez, encore une fois je dois vous croire sur parole.

-Croyez moi la menace est réelle, et si vous refusez de l'envisager et de l'admettre, vous courez droit à la catastrophe comme votre prédécesseur.

-Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de vous Dumbledore, sur la façon de gérer mon Ministère. Je sais très bien quelle menace plane autour de nous et ce qui doit être fais pour y remédier.

-Je suis content de vous l'entendre dire, parce qu'au vu de vos derniers agissements, je n'en étais pas convaincu.

-C'est vous qui m'amputez d'une partie de ma brigade d'Auror, pour une raison inconnue et ensuite vous remettez en cause ma gestion de la situation.

-Je ne remets rien en cause du tout, je vous demande simplement de bien ouvrir les yeux et de rester aux aguets !

Cette fois s'en était trop, le Ministre ne supportait pas les commentaires de Dumbledore et était au bord de l'explosion. C'est cependant Davis qui reprit la parole, de façon calme et posée mais avec une voix froide et cinglante.

-Vous devriez vous appliquer à vous même vos propres conseils Professeur Dumbledore. Parce qu'avec les nombreuses failles qui ont été décelées dans la sécurité de votre école, il apparaît clairement que vous n'êtes pas totalement au fait non plus de toutes les menaces autour de vous.

Dumbledore n'ajouta rien, il n'en eu pas le temps car c'est Rogue qui prit la parole, en s'approchant de Davis l'air menaçant, ne faisant pas attention à l'étreinte d'Elizabeth sur son bras. Harry, lui, sentait la tension palpable de la pièce, il avait même entièrement ouvert les yeux mais personne ne l'avait remarqué et c'est ce qui lui permet de voir qu'en plus du Ministre et de Davis, l'Auror Walters était également entré dans la pièce, mais qu'il restait silencieux.

-Mais c'est vous qui êtes chargé de la sécurité ! s'exclama Severus en lançant un regard noir à Davis. S'il y a des soucis au niveau de la sécurité, c'est à vous d'y remédier.

-Je fais ce que je peux, avec ce que j'ai à disposition, et la situation que l'on m'a imposée.

-Quelle situation ?

-Celle de me demander de gérer toutes les agressions extérieures que subit un domaine aussi grand que celui de Poudlard, entouré par des personnes qui ne sont pas dignes de confiance.

-Qu'est ce que je suis censé comprendra ? demanda Rogue hors de lui.

-Qu'il y a forcément des failles dans la sécurité, quand l'un des bras droit du directeur est un Mangemort qui met au parfum tous ses petits camarades de la moindre action des Aurors !

C'était Walters qui avait enfin prit la parole, une lueur étrange dans le regard, pleine de dégout et de haine. Severus perdit le peu de calme qui lui restait et saisit sa baguette, stoppé de justesse par Elizabeth et par Rémus qui l'empêchèrent de lancer un sort. La suite des conversations, Harry eut du mal à les suivre, même si maintenant il s'était relevé, assis sur le bord de son lit, les jambes dans le vide, et les yeux bien ouverts. Premièrement parce qu'il avait un mal de tête horrible qui s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure que passaient les minutes, et deuxièmement parce que ce que disaient les uns et les autres n'était plus qu'un brouhaha incompréhensible, un alignement continu de paroles criées avec haine et colère.

Dumbledore était toujours en pleine conversation houleuse avec le Ministre, à laquelle s'était ajouté Mr et Mrs. Weasley alors qu'un peu plus loin, Severus crachait son venin sur Davis et Walters, tout comme Elizabeth qui avait un regard mauvais et semblait tenir des propos tout aussi haineux que le Maître des Potions, en le maintenant cependant par un bras et Rémus par l'autre pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur les Aurors, Tonks au milieu essayant sans grande réussite de calmer le jeux. Harry passa sa main sur sa cicatrice, sa tête était affreuse douloureuse. Il ferma les yeux, et son ouïe, un peu plus en éveille, lui permis de capter quelques bribes de conversation.

-Sale Mangemort….je te…croupira à Azkaban…

-Comment osez-vous…pire Auror de tous les temps…

-Ce que je veux savoir…Potter…réussi à détruire…ces créatures !

-Ce ne sont pas des créatures, pensa Harry à voix haute.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux, surpris, il pouvait de nouveau parler ! Le sortilège de Bellatrix n'avait plus d'effet sur lui !

-Harry a besoin de se reposer….ce qu'il a vécu…totalement affaibli.

-Non…primordial de savoir…pourquoi ces créatures…

-Ce ne sont pas des créatures, dit Harry entre ses dents, en commençant à être colère parce que personne ne remarquait qu'il était désormais réveillé.

Il pensa à se lever mais il regarda sa jambe, toute comme pour sa tête, la douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable, il sentait les muscles de sa cuisse se contracter, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait tenir debout.

-Mais pourquoi ces créatures…

-CE NE SONT PAS CRÉATURES ! cria-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Cette fois il avait réussi à attirer leur attention, tout le monde avait cessé de parler et s'était tourné vers lui. Il avait un regard noir, il le savait, et surtout beaucoup de mal à reprendre son souffle, il était hors de lui. Une autre sensation remplaça rapidement la colère, une sensation désagréable qui était apparut dans son estomac.

-Harry mon chéri, tu es réveillé, lança Mrs. Weasley.

-Parfait. Je vais pouvoir lui poser quelques questions.

-Pas encore Rufus, lança Dumbledore. Severus, examinez-le s'il vous plait.

Harry sentit un poids énorme dans sa poitrine et toujours cette sensation nauséeuse incompréhensible. Il vit Severus s'approcher de lui, sa baguette à la main, il était maintenant à un mètre à peine en face de lui. Il déposa sa main sur le front de Harry, mais ce dernier l'agrippa par le col de sa veste.

-Laissez-vous faire Potter, dit-il froidement.

-S'il te plait Harry, ajouta Dumbledore.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal, Severus s'approcha un peu plus de lui, visiblement pour regarder plus en détail ses yeux, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres. Harry l'agrippa un peu plus par son col avant de le pousser violemment sur le côté. Severus, surpris se cogna contre la structure métallique au bout du lit et faillit tomber lourdement sur le sol, se rattrapant de justesse. Il se tourna vers Harry, le regard glacial mais Harry ne vit pas son regard et vomit d'un coup une énorme quantité de sang. La sensation nauséeuse qu'il avait ressentit s'atténua un peu mais il vomit une seconde fois, toujours du sang. Il commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait, il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis un moment, et qu'à cause de ses blessures et de ces vomissements, il allait rapidement reperdre connaissance. Il devait être très pâle, car en relevant la tête il vit énormément d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Dumbledore et des membres de l'Ordre. Le directeur s'approcha de lui, prit sa tête entre ses mains, et d'un seul coup, sa migraine disparut entièrement.

-Harry, reste tranquille, surtout ne bouge pas.

Il tendit sa baguette et après plusieurs formules prononcées par le directeur, qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, la sensation désagréable dans son estomac disparut à son tour entièrement. Harry prit une grande respiration, et remit ses lunettes correctement sur son nez, la main tremblante. Il regarda le directeur droit dans les yeux, celui-ci avait l'air moins inquiet, son regard pétillant de nouveau.

-Merci, dit Harry.

-Je t'en prie. Nous allons pouvoir discuter tranquillement maintenant, sans que tu ne risques de me couvrir de ton sang à chacune de tes paroles. Vous l'avez d'ailleurs échappé belle n'est ce pas Severus ? s'exclama Dumbledore amusé.

Rogue lui lança un regard noir, alors qu'il s'était déplacé pour se mettre derrière le directeur avec les autres. Harry regarda par terre, là où il y avait encore son sang puis se tourna vers lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait repoussé Rogue ainsi au moment où il allait vomir, certainement par reflexe mais la vision du professeur qu'il détestait le plus couvert de son vomi lui décrocha un sourire et Harry détourna précipitamment les yeux pour l'empêcher de savoir à quoi il pensait. Dumbledore fit ensuite apparaître un siège en face de Harry et lui sourit avant de lui demander de tendre la jambe. Derrière, le ministre semblait trépignait d'impatience de lui poser des questions, mais n'osa rien dire.

-Fais moi voir ça.

Harry tendit la jambe mais une douleur lui transperça le genou et la cuisse qu'il agrippa de ses deux mains en gémissant. Dumbledore resta un moment silencieux, en examinant sa blessure puis il fit apparaître de nouveaux bandages qu'il plaça après une substance étrange qu'il avait sorti d'un flacon, et la douleur le quitta peu à peu.

-Maintenant je veux que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé.

Harry fut envahit d'une sensation qu'il connaissait trop bien, une sensation d'épuisement psychologique et physique qu'il avait ressenti après chacune des épreuves qu'il avait vécu, juste au moment où le directeur se tenait devant lui pour écouter son récit et ses explications. Ce soir là n'échappa pas à la règle, et alors que Harry, sentant la douleur de sa jambe disparaître, n'avait envi que d'une chose, se rallonger sur cet oreiller moelleux et s'emmitoufler dans la couette, près du feu de cheminée, il prit une grande respiration et se tourna vers Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait, et répondre à toutes ses questions et à celles des autres…il n'était pas près de dormir.

Il commença du début, quand il était sorti dans le jardin pour aller chercher la bouteille d'hydromel, le rire de Bellatrix, son duel, les étincelles envoyées pour prévenir les autres, sa blessure, son horrible sortilège le touchant de plein fouet. Quand ils entendirent parler de ce sort, tous devinrent livides, même Rogue, que Harry n'avait jamais vu déstabilisé. Mrs. Weasley s'était plaquée les mains sur la bouche avant que Mr Weasley ne s'approche d'elle en la prenant par les épaules, Tonks s'était blottit un peu plus contre Rémus, et Elizabeth s'était juste agrippée davantage au bras de Rogue, sachant qu'il ne voulait pas de signe trop fort de rapprochement entre eux devant un élève, sans savoir que Harry avait déjà été témoin d'un de leur baiser passionné. C'est le Ministre qui rompit le lourd silence qui s'était installé, en s'adressant à Harry.

-Vous voulez dire, qu'une fois touché par ce sort, on ne peut vraiment lancer aucun sortilège ? C'est bien ça Monsieur Potter ?

Harry soupira, il n'avait vraiment rien compris.

-Non, s'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est pas ça.

-Alors soyez plus clair, lui dit-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Rufus, s'il vous plait ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

-Vous ne pouvez rien dire du tout ! s'emporta Harry. Vous ne pouvez prononcer aucune parole, que ce soit des formules ou non.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas pu nous dire comment les tuer ? demanda Rémus.

-Oui. Jusque là j'avais juste essayé de lancer un sort sur Bellatrix, mais à ce moment là j'ai essayé de parler pour vous dire comment faire et le résultat a été identique.

-Et vous dites que c'est une de ses inventions ? demanda Elizabeth.

-Oui. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit en tout cas.

-Pourquoi avez vous réussi à parler tout à l'heure, avant de vomir de nouveau du sang ?! cracha Scrimgeour d'un air menaçant.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Harry agacé. Peut-être que les effets se dissipent au bout d'un certain temps, peut-être que ca dépend de l'éloignement avec Bellatrix, je n'en sais rien.

-Il faudrait être un peu plus précis

-Je suis désolé je n'ai pas toutes les réponses !

-Ce que vous dites ne nous sert à rien ! s'écria le ministre.

-Au contraire c'est très utile, lança Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

Harry fut surpris de l'entendre prendre sa défense, il ressentit la même sensation que 4 ans plus tôt, quand il l'avait également soutenu le soir où Miss Teigne avait été pétrifié.

-Je suis d'accord avec Severus, dit Dumbledore. Rufus, ces informations sont loin d'être sans intérêts. Vous n'arrêtez pas de me rabâcher que vous n'êtes au courant de rien, mais dès qu'on partage nos connaissances avec vous, vous n'êtes pas satisfait.

-Ah oui, et à quoi ça sert de savoir que Bellatrix ou je ne sais qui a inventé un sort répugnant qui empêche les sorciers de lancer des sorts pour se défendre, sans savoir comment cela fonctionne précisément, si ce n'est me plonger dans une situation délicate et créer un mouvement de panique ?

-Vous êtes le Ministre de la Magie et le plus puissant Mage Noir que le monde moderne ait connu vient de réapparaitre ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de vous trouver dans des situations délicates. Ces informations sont cruciales. Vous savez maintenant quels sont certains des outils de vos adversaires et vous pouvez agir en conséquence.

-Et comment ? Dire aux gens qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, qu'on ne peut pas lutter contre des sorciers qui vous retirent votre magie.

-La magie de Potter ne lui a pas été retirée, déclara Rogue. Elle a juste été maintenue sous silence.

-Juste ? Et comment envisagez vous de battre vos adversaires, si vous ne pouvez pas jeter de sorts ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que le sortilège de Bellatrix empêchait de jeter des sorts, lança Harry.

-Mais, c'est exactement ce que vous venez de dire ! s'exclama le Ministre furieux !

-Non, j'ai dit qu'il empêchait aux sorciers de prononcer des formules.

-Autrement dit, s'exclama Dumbledore, il reste les sortilèges informulés, et la Magie Noire, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Rogue et Elizabeth.

-Comment pouvez vous en être sur ? demanda Scrimgeour.

-Et bien, je ne suis pas un expert en Magie Noire, mais je ne pense pas que les deux seules personnes à manier cette forme de Magie ici vont me contredire. La Magie Noire est utilisée sans baguette et le plus souvent sans formulation.

-Et pour les sortilèges informulés ? Comment pouvez vous être sur qu'ils fonctionnent ?

-Précisément parce que nous sommes tous réunis dans cette pièce ce soir, et qu'il n'y a pas eu de morts, dit-il en se tournant vers Harry.

-Quoi ? Vous voulez dire qu'il a utilisé un sortilège informulé ? Mais il est trop jeune et trop inexpérimenté dans ce domaine pour avoir pu lancer un sort assez puissant sans prononcer de formules et réussir à détruire ces créatures.

Harry était sur le point de crier de nouveau mais Dumbledore le devança dans sa réponse, restant cependant parfaitement calme.

-N'avez vous pas entendu ce que Harry a dit tout à l'heure ? Il ne s'agit pas de créatures.

-Alors qu'est ce que s'est ?

-Je suis moi même curieux de le savoir, lança Dumbledore, les yeux pétillant comme jamais et une légère expression différente de d'habitude, comme si, pour la première fois depuis des années voire des décennies, quelque chose attirer réellement sa curiosité.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry, et pour la première fois il resta sans voix. Il savait bien ce qu'il avait vu, mais il avait peur qu'on le prenne pour un idiot, ou qu'il se soit trompé et qu'il ait simplement eu de la chance. Non, son raisonnement avait été le bon, et il avait réussi à se débarrasser des Scalpeurs, il ne savait juste pas réellement comment expliquer ce qu'il avait vu.

-Alors ?

-Je…je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est ni comment l'expliquer.

-Voilà qui nous avance bien.

-Taisez vous Davis, lança Dumbledore. Concentre toi Harry, et prend ton temps pour choisir tes mots.

Revigoré par le regard de Dumbledore, il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

-Ce sont des sortilèges.

-Comment ? demanda le Ministre.

-Les Scalpeurs, se ne sont pas des créatures, mais des sortes de sortilèges.

-Des sortes de sortilèges ? Mais il divague totalement !

-J'avoue ne pas comprendre moi même, dit Rogue en levant un sourcil.

-C'est quelque peu inattendu comme annonce, dit Dumbledore songeur.

-Harry, dit nous juste ce que tu as vu, et ton raisonnement et on en arrivera à la même conclusion, ajouta Rémus.

Harry ne supportait pas qu'on le prenne pour un idiot, ou pour un fou, juste parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer clairement. Il commençait à être irrité, alors que la douleur dans son crâne refit son apparition. Il soupira et attrapa sa baguette magique qui était posée sur la table de chevet de son lit.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? lança Davis.

Harry ne lui répondit pas et agita sa baguette pour faire apparaître son Patronus et le Cerf argenté fit quelques pas dans le salon.

-Je vois dis Dumbledore, je dois avouer, que c'est une idée brillante !

-Quoi, quelle idée ?

-Qu'est ce que vous voyez ? demanda Harry.

-C'est un Patronus en forme de Cerf, dit-il.

-Et pour vous, c'est un sort ou un animal ?

-C'est un sortilège voyons !

Harry agita de nouveau sa baguette, et son patronus bondit avant de disparaître à l'extrémité de sa baguette.

-Et bien c'est pareil pour les Scalpeurs. Vous pensiez que c'était des Monstres, ou bien des Créatures peu importe. Mais en fait ce sont des sortilèges, qui se matérialisent et qui peuvent suivre la volonté du sorcier qui les a créé.

Le Ministre devint blême, tout comme les deux Aurors. Elizabeth trembla un peu, alors que Rogue lui, avait plus ou moins la même expression de curiosité que Dumbledore.

-Comment en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion Harry ? demanda ce dernier.

-Bellatrix a fait sortir les Scalpeurs de sa baguette, juste devant moi.

-Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça, dit Davis, en prenant le risque que vous révéliez tout ?

-Elle est totalement folle, ce qu'elle fait n'a rien de logique ! s'exclama Harry. Et elle me sous estime énormément. Elle a peut-être cru que je ne comprendrai pas à temps comment les détruire, que vous seriez déjà tous morts avant que je ne comprenne réellement.

-C'est un acte de magie extrêmement complexe, lança Rogue perplexe, même Bellatrix Lestrange n'a pas pu inventé une telle chose.

-Le sort qui crée les Scalpeurs n'est pas de son invention, dit Harry.

-Vous venez de dire que vous l'aviez vu faire apparaître les Scalpeurs devant vous, s'écria le ministre et que c'est ça qui vous a conduit à penser que c'était des sorts.

-C'est vrai. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est elle qui l'a créé. C'est lui qui lui a montré comment faire, elle n'a fait que reproduire un sort qui existait déjà.

-Lui ?

Harry se tourna vers le Ministre, décidemment il était long à la détente. Dumbledore et Rogue avait déjà compris, les membres de l'Ordre certainement aussi.

-Voldemort, trancha Dumbledore dans le silence de la pièce.

-Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Davis.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, avant qu'un sourire mauvais n'apparaisse sur son visage.

-À votre avis ?

-Je vous signale que vous êtes censé fermer votre esprit Potter, dit Rogue, le regard noir.

-Oui et bien, nous savons tous les deux que je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour ça.

-C'est certain.

-Tu as autre chose à nous révéler Harry ? demanda gentiment Dumbledore.

-Non, c'est tout ce que je sais.

-Entendu. Tonks, Rémus, vous allez partir immédiatement pour informer tous les autres membres de l'Ordre de la situation, il faut que tout le monde soit au courant le plus rapidement possible.

-On s'en occupe, lança Rémus. Soigne toi bien Harry, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

-Comptez sur nous, dit Tonks avant de sortir juste après.

-Je retourne au Ministère, dit Scrimgeour. Une dépêche officielle doit être annoncée de toute urgence, et je vais informer la Gazette du Sorcier pour que les révélations de Mr Potter face la une demain matin. Davis, Walters, suivez moi.

Les trois hommes disparurent de la salle, bientôt suivi par Mr Weasley qui avait décidé lui aussi de repartir au Ministère. Harry se rallongea sur son lit et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, la tête affreusement douloureuse de nouveau.

-Il faut que tu te reposes maintenant Harry, pour être en forme pour la reprise des cours à Poudlard.

-Est ce que les transferts par cheminée vont être réinstaurées pour qu'on revienne à l'école ?

-Non je ne pense pas, ça serait trop dangereux d'ouvrir le réseau étant donné que les élèves arrivent des quatre coins du pays. Le transfert se fera probablement par le Poudlard Express, mais tu seras tenu au courant rapidement.

-Entendu, dit Harry en grimaçant sous la douleur.

-Prenez ça Potter, dit Rogue en s'avança vers lui, tenant une petite fiole remplit d'une étrange couleur ambre. Ca soulagera votre mal de tête, et vous permettra de dormir sans faire de rêves.

Exactement ce dont Harry avait besoin. Sans aucun soupçon apparaissant dans son esprit, et sans savoir pourquoi Rogue lui proposait une telle potion pour l'aider, il la prit tout de suite et en ingurgita le contenu rapidement avant de s'écrouler complètement de fatigue. Dumbledore sortit ensuite de la maison après avoir fais ses au revoir à Mrs Weasley, suivi de Rogue tandis qu'Elizabeth récupérait ses affaires.

-Qu'est ce qui vous préoccupe ainsi Severus ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Vous savez très bien ce qui me préoccupe. L'Ordre a été attaqué un soir de réunion, ce n'est pas une coïncidence.

-Oui je sais.

-Et Potter qui est incapable de fermer son esprit, il y a toutes les chances pour que ce soit via ses yeux et ses souvenirs que Vous-savez-qui a pu apprendre la tenue de cette réunion, et où elle avait lieu.

-On ne peut que supposer que c'est cela Severus.

Le Maître des Potions le regarda, avec une étrange expression signifiant que pour lui il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

-Mais vous supposez plutôt bien, comme toujours, je dois le reconnaître. Il va falloir que l'on soit très prudent.

-Quand accepterez vous enfin de me faire confiance totalement et de me dire ce que vous n'avez pas cessé de me cacher depuis l'été dernier ?

-Mais je vous fais confiance Severus, vous le savez n'est ce pas. Bientôt, vous saurez tout. J'aurai bientôt besoin que vous, vous soyez au courant, je n'arriverai pas à gérer la situation tout seul.

Rogue n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Elizabeth venait de sortir à son tour et ils transplanèrent tous les trois à Poudlard.


	30. Doutes et Illusions

CHAPITRE TRENTE : DOUTES ET ILLUSIONS

Le dernier jour de vacances arriva rapidement, et comme Dumbledore l'avait annoncé à Harry, le transfert des élèves vers le château se ferait via le Poudlard Express. Harry et Ron avaient immédiatement envoyé une lettre à Hermione, et les trois amis avait prévu de se retrouver devant la gare de King's Cross. Hermione était déjà là, attendant visiblement avec d'autres élèves quand Harry et Ron arrivèrent, escortés par des membres de l'Ordre. Ils se rendirent rapidement compte que la gare grouillait de sorciers du Ministère, la sécurité avait été largement renforcée depuis la rentrée scolaire.

-Je suis contente de vous revoir les garçons ! J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il vous arrive autre chose depuis que vous avez été attaqués ! Vous allez bien ?

-On va bien Hermione ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Ça allait, rien d'extraordinaire. Sauf que mes parents sont de plus en plus angoissés avec tout ce qui se passe. Ils m'ont posé beaucoup de questions, et je ne pouvais pas leur mentir du coup ils sont au courant des menaces qu'i Poudlard, ils n'était pas trop enjoués à l'idée de me laisser repartir.

-Mais c'est à Poudlard qu'on est le plus en sécurité, même s'il y a des menaces !

-Oui je le sais Harry. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je leur ai dit et c'est pour ca qu'ils m'ont laissé revenir.

Les parents d'Hermione n'étaient pas les seuls angoissés, Mrs Weasley était particulièrement stressée ce matin là et avançait en jetant des regards suspicieux partout autour d'elle elle devait passer pour une folle aux yeux de tous les Moldus.

-Chérie, voyons, lança Mr Weasley, arrête de dévisager les gens comme ça tu vas nous faire remarquer.

-Comment veux tu que je me rende compte s'il y a quelqu'un de malveillant ici Arthur, si je ne regarde pas les personnes qu'il y a autant de nous ?

-On peut le faire plus discrètement et je t'assure qu'il y a assez de personne du Ministère ici pour intervenir s'il y a le moindre problème.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça, alors que tu n'arrêtes pas de dire qu'on ne peut pas se fier à tout le monde.

Mr Weasley eut un air un peu gêné en entendant sa femme parler ainsi de ses collègues de travail, en espérant que personne ne l'avait entendu. Il se tourna ensuite vers le trio qui était très amusé par la situation et leur fit un petit clin d'œil. Le sourire disparut du visage des trois amis cependant quand ils virent Rogue près de la barrière menant à la plateforme 9 ¾, et pour la première fois habillé en moldu. Il leur lança un regard noir quand ils passèrent devant lui, comme à son habitude, mais il ne les vit pas passer la barrière, son regard attiré de l'autre côté du hall, là où Elizabeth venait d'apparaître. Elle portait un magnifique tailleur pantalon beige, une chemise blanche dont les manches étaient relevées jusqu'aux coudes et un long imperméable qui descendaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Encore une fois, elle reflétait l'élégance et la beauté naturelle, et Severus déglutit difficilement, alors qu'il commençait à trembler légèrement, tous ses membres ne désirant qu'une chose, être en contact avec elle. Il essaya de penser à autre chose, ne pouvant bien évidemment pas laisser libre court à ses fantasmes en plein milieu de la gare et il ne la vit pas s'avancer vers lui. Quand il releva la tête, elle était devant lui, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

-Pourquoi donc un regard si sérieux Severus ? Est ce qu'il y a quelque qui te tracasse ?

-Non pas du tout, je t'assure.

-Est ce que tu aimes ma tenue ?

Elle fit un tour sur elle même en rigolant avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Severus.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

Il déglutit à nouveau difficilement, en la détaillant de haut en bas puis en détournant les yeux, le désir au niveau de son bas ventre se faisant beaucoup plus pressant.

-Tu es magnifique, comme toujours.

Elle voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour le remercier mais il eut l'impression qu'un contact physique aussi rapproché lui ferait définitivement perdre la tête et il l'attrapa par les bras avant qu'elle ne se blottisse contre son torse.

-Elizabeth on est en train de travailler. Il faut qu'on reste parfaitement concentré, le danger peut apparaître à n'importe quel moment, de n'importe où.

-Oui tu as raison, excuse moi.

Il passa sa main sur la joue droite de la jeune femme délicatement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien de grave et elle lui sourit.

-Podmore ne va pas tarder, c'est lui qui s'occupe du transfert jusqu'à Poudlard il vient avec nous dans le train. Je l'ai entendu dire que presque tous les élèves étaient arrivés.

-Fantastique. On va bientôt pouvoir passer la barrière à notre tour et je pourrais enfin quitter ces habits ridicules.

-Pourquoi dis tu cela ? Je te trouve très élégant habillé de cette façon. Et puis…

Elle ne continua pas tout de suite sa phrase, scrutant rapidement les gens autour d'eux avant de s'avancer un peu plus vers Severus, les yeux pétillants de malice, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour lui, Severus le savait.

-Et puis quoi ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

-Et bien, tes habits sorciers ne sont pas marrants. Tu les as couverts de tellement de sortilèges que je ne peux rien en faire. Par contre avec ces habits moldus…

Elle déposa sa main gauche sur le col de Severus, en descendant délicatement au milieu de la chemise, là où se trouve les boutons, en les faisant s'ouvrir un à un. Sa main se posa alors sur son torse, et le corps de Severus fut entièrement parcouru de frissons, ce qui avait l'air d'amuser la jeune fille.

-Elizabeth, arrête s'il te plait !

-Tu es sûr ?

Elle esquissa un mouvement avec sa main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait continuer à descendre pour faire s'ouvrir les derniers boutons de sa chemise mais il lui attrapa le poignet pour l'en empêcher et d'un coup de baguette, les boutons se replacèrent, la chemise était de nouveau fermée.

-J'ai dit non, dit-il le regard noir. Mais enfin qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? dit-elle irritée. Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir, que tu en aurais envie.

-Pas ici, pas maintenant. Enfin tu vois bien que ce n'est pas le moment. On aurait pu te voir.

-Pour qui est ce que tu me prends ? J'ai regardé avant de commencer, personne n'était tourné vers nous, personne ne nous a vu.

-Et si on avait été attaqué ?

-Mais on aurait largement eut le temps de réagir, et tu le sais très bien. Je voulais juste me rapprocher un peu de toi, on ne s'est pratiquement pas vu des vacances et une fois qu'on sera à Poudlard, tu vas te replonger dans le travail et on ne se verra pas plus.

-Excuse moi de partir en mission pour Dumbledore pendant les vacances, et d'essayer de bien faire mon travail.

-Je ne te demande pas d'excuse Severus, je te dis juste ce que je ressens, dit-elle. Seulement toi, tu ne dis jamais rien, tu ne parles jamais de ce que tu ressens et ça commence à devenir très pénible.

-Je suis comme ça depuis le début, tu étais au courant. Tu savais que ça ne changerait pas, que tu devrais t'habituer.

-Oui et bien, peut-être que je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer justement.

La dernière phrase de la jeune femme raisonna froidement dans le crâne de Severus, alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui et qu'une boule se formait au creux de son estomac. Était-elle vraiment sérieuse en disant cela ? Pensait-elle vraiment qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas fais pour être ensemble ? Ne supportait-elle vraiment pas ce manque de communication de sa part, au point de pouvoir renoncer à lui ? Il commença à se remettre en question, mais la sensation de culpabilité disparut rapidement, il n'avait absolument rien fait de mal. Elizabeth connaissait son caractère et son tempérament, s'était-elle vraiment attendu à ce qu'il change complètement pour elle ? Qu'il devienne un vrai prince charmant parfaitement romantique? Si c'était le cas, elle s'était lourdement trompée sur son compte, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se comporter ainsi, et les heures sombres qu'ils vivaient tous en ce moment n'étaient pas pour arranger les choses. Il avait des obligations et des responsabilités, elle le savait très bien. Et puis, il avait tout de même suffisamment prouvé qu'il l'aimait et qu'il tenait à elle, par le nombre de fois où il l'avait sauvé et les moments qu'ils avaient partagé. Que demandait-elle de plus ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il vit finalement arriver Podmore et le reste des Aurors, tous les élèves avaient passé la barrière.

Ils rejoignirent donc tous le quai 9 ¾ et l'Auror donna ensuite les différentes affectations de chacun dans le train ou bien ceux qui suivraient autour, pour qu'il n'y ait aucun problème. Severus aperçut Elizabeth un peu plus loin, discutant avec Minerva, elle avait les yeux rouges, elle avait vraiment pleuré. Cette vision lui fit un pincement au cœur, il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir et pleurer, encore moins quand il était la cause de ses larmes et de sa douleur. Encore une preuve de son amour pensa-t-il. Au vu de l'affectation qu'ils avaient eu, il ne verrait probablement pas Elizabeth de tout le trajet, et il ne voulait pas passer toute la journée à ruminer parce qu'ils s'étaient fâchés. Il s'approcha donc délicatement d'elle, par derrière et déposa une main doucement dans le bas de son dos. Elle frissonna légèrement et Severus se demanda l'espace d'une seconde si elle était vraiment en colère contre lui et si elle allait le repousser. Il continua cependant, sur le point de poser sa deuxième main sur la hanche de la jeune femme et elle se laissa faire, mettant ensuite sa propre main au dessus de celle de Severus en la serrant doucement pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas en colère. Severus sourit, le désir qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt quand il avait senti la main d'Elizabeth sur son torse, revenant à la charge, et il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et tenter de penser à autre chose.

Car c'était là le véritable problème, Elizabeth ne saisissait pas l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de simplement lui prendre la main ou de l'enlacer, au moindre contact physique avec elle, tous ses sens étaient en ébullition et il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, se retrouver seul avec elle, qu'elle soit entièrement à lui. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, les Aurors et les Professeurs s'étaient éparpillés un peu partout, et les élèves couraient dans tous les sens pour monter leurs bagages et leurs animaux à bord du train. Elizabeth s'était tournée vers lui, et lui souriant même si elle avait l'air un petit peu gênée.

-Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure, dit elle. C'est toi qui avait raison, je n'aurais pas dû.

-Je suis désolé aussi. Mais il faut que tu me comprennes Elizabeth, le fait que je ne puisse pas te dire certaine chose, ne veut pas dire que je…tu sais très bien à quel point je te tiens à toi n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, dit elle de façon presque inaudible en baissant la tête.

Severus fronça les sourcils, pas du tout convaincu par l'affirmation d'Elizabeth. Il l'attrapa délicatement par le menton et lui releva le visage pour qu'elle le regarde.

-Elizabeth, enfin, tu ne peux pas douter de mes sentiments pour toi…

-Vraiment ?

Elle avait un regard noir, et l'air déterminé, ce qui déstabilisa Severus. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Il voulait l'attraper par les bras, la secouer, la dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire ça, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, qu'elle était ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux dans la vie, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche car il fut interrompu par le sifflement du train, le départ était imminent. Elizabeth, qui avait commencé à pleurer, essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

-On ne va pas se voir de tout le trajet, lança-t-elle tristement.

-Je sais.

Il s'avança légèrement, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, mais même s'ils étaient dans un coin reculé, un peu à l'écart, il y avait énormément de gens autour d'eux, une majorité d'élèves qui plus est, il était hors de question qu'ils les voient si proches. Elizabeth ne semblait pas du même avis, elle s'était beaucoup plus rapproché de lui en voyant qu'il avait hésité, en esquissant un mouvement pour l'embrasser. Severus n'eut d'autre choix que de l'attraper par les bras pour la repousser le plus légèrement possible, mais il n'en fallait pas plus pour attiser la colère de la jeune femme, il le savait.

-Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! s'écria-t-elle la voix pleine de colère. Tu as honte de moi maintenant ?

-Bien sûr que non, ne dit pas de bêtise, dit-il entre ses dents, comme si le fait que _lui_ puisse avoir honte d'être en sa compagnie ne pouvait être qu'une absurdité.

-Alors quoi ? Tu as peur que tes élèves sachent que tu n'es pas un monstre, mais un être humain avec des sentiments ?

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Ils n'ont pas à savoir ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Ça relève de notre vie privée, c'est tout.

Elle allait rétorquer quelque chose, vu le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait il ne s'agissait pas d'une remarque agréable, mais il ne sut jamais ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, car le sifflement du train venait de retentir, ils devaient monter à bord du Poudlard Express tout de suite. Sans un regard pour lui, elle s'éloigna et partit en direction de la queue du train, Severus pour ça part devant se rendre dans le premier wagon, là où se trouvait le machiniste. Comme il s'y attendait, il passa une très mauvaise journée, ruminant les dernières paroles de la jeune femme entre deux rapports à rendre aux Aurors qui faisaient leur ronde.

Elizabeth non plus n'était pas en grande forme, d'un côté elle s'en voulait d'avoir parlé à Severus aussi froidement, elle détestait se fâcher avec lui, mais d'un autre côté elle était contente d'avoir pu lui parler enfin, et lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Depuis qu'il lui avait fais sa déclaration dans le parc, Severus avait été un peu distant avec elle. Il s'était encore plus enfermé dans la préparation de ses cours et les rares moments où elle avait pu le voir, c'était lors des repas ou bien en compagnie d'autres personnes. Oh bien sur ils avaient passés plusieurs nuits tous les deux, des nuits fantastiques durant lesquelles Severus avais réussi à lui faire ressentir des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie jusque là, mais elle s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il avait deux facettes, et que l'homme passionné avec lequel elle passait ses nuits n'avait rien à voir avec la personne qu'il était tout le reste du temps. Elle avait d'abord prit son comportement pour de la timidité et de la discrétion, principalement le fait qu'il ne veuille pas se montrer avec elle surtout en présence des élèves et qu'il ne l'avait embrassé que de rare fois dans les couloirs du château, toujours après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait les voir.

Mais plusieurs semaines avaient passé et elle supportait de moins en moins le silence dans lequel il s'était muré. Bien sûr il lui avait dit qu'il tenait à elle, il l'avait sauvé de nombreuses fois et elle avait vu la détresse dans ses yeux le jour où il avait cru la perdre définitivement, mais depuis cet instant, il avait été beaucoup plus distant, prenant leur relation pour quelque chose d'acquis alors que c'était loin d'être le cas. Elizabeth en était même arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si importante que cela à ses yeux, qu'il avait été trop rapidement comblé par leur rapprochement soudain et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une passion éphémère. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vécu de relation avec qui que ce soit, et il lui avait déjà dit qu'elle avait été la seule personne qu'il ait aimée de toute sa vie. Elizabeth était la première à s'être inquiétée pour lui, à avoir des sentiments pour lui et maintenant elle avait peur que ce soit ses sentiments à elle qui ait poussé Severus à se tourner vers elle, à lui dire qu'il tenait à elle. Et puis, le fait qu'il lui ai sauvé la vie plusieurs fois n'était pas une preuve en soit qu'elle avait autant d'importance qu'il le disait à ses yeux. Au début, elle n'était qu'une simple mission que lui avait octroyé Dumbledore, et même s'il avait fais bien plus que ce que le vieil homme lui avait demandé depuis, Severus avait sauvé la vie de nombreuses autres personnes, pas seulement celle d'Elizabeth.

Des dizaines de questions s'étaient bousculées dans sa tête tout le long du trajet, et c'est quand le train commença à ralentir en arrivant à Poudlard qu'elle prit sa décision, elle devait absolument avoir une véritable conversation avec Severus. Elle devait lui parler de ses interrogations, de ses craintes, pour qu'elle sache enfin ce qu'il ressentait véritablement pour elle et savoir s'ils avaient un possible avenir commun. Elle devait cependant veiller à ce que tous les élèves quittent le train et arrivent sains et saufs au château, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait remettre cette confrontation à plus tard. C'est seulement en sortant du train qu'elle remarqua le temps effroyable qu'il faisait, des trombes d'eau s'abattaient sur les élèves et les autres passagers du train tandis qu'ils se pressaient pour atteindre les calèches qui les attendaient un peu plus loin. La nuit était d'une noirceur peu habituelle, et les rayons de la pleine lune peinait à percer à travers les nuages, contrairement aux éclairs qui zébraient le ciel, laissant voir la silhouette imposante du château un peu plus loin. Des manteaux imperméables à capuche furent distribués à tous les élèves, et également aux Aurors et aux professeurs, si bien que rapidement, il fut impossible de distinguer qui que ce soit. Elizabeth fut chargée par Sturgis Podmore de veiller à ce qu'il ne reste aucun élève dans les wagons de queue de train, elle n'eut donc pas à affronter la tempête tout de suite. A sa grande surprise, elle trouva Harry allongé par terre dans l'un des derniers wagon, le souffle coupé, une de se ses mains posées sur son front.

-Mr Potter !

-J'ai du mal à respirer, lança tout de suite ce dernier.

-Attendez, laissez moi regarder.

Elle l'examina un instant, ne sachant pas réellement ce qui lui arrivait, mais la douleur sembla disparaître d'elle même, et Harry se releva en reprenant son souffle.

-Venez, je vais vous emmenez à l'infirmerie pour que Madame Pomfresh vous examine.

-Non ça va aller, merci.

-Je pense que se serait quand même…

-Est ce qu'il y a des gens encore ici ? demanda un des Aurors sous son capuchon. Ah, Mr Potter, vous êtes encore là.

-Oui je, commença Harry, ne voulant pas admettre qu'il venait de faire un nouveau malaise.

-Mr Potter n'a pas vu le temps passé, il finissait de réunir ses dernières affaires, lança Elizabeth, consciente que Harry ne voulait pas parler de sa faiblesse.

-Ah je vois. Très bien je m'en occupe professeur Davenport, vous pouvez allez rejoindre Hagrid en tête de train pour l'aider avec les premières années.

-Très bien j'y vais tout de suite.

Avant qu'elle ne parte, Harry lui fit un signe de tête pour la remercier pour sa discrétion et elle lui sourit pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi.

-Laissez vos affaires ici Mr Potter, lança l'Auror, on va s'occuper de les acheminer jusqu'au château.

-Entendu.

Harry descendit du train en suivant l'Auror, ils étaient les seuls à se trouver à l'arrière du train, tous les s'étant déjà dirigés vers l'entrée du domaine. Harry trouvait l'Auror particulièrement angoissé, si bien qu'il s'attendait à voir le visage de Findsbery mais quand un éclair zébra le ciel, éclairant son capuchon, Harry se figea sur place. Devant lui se dressait Sturgis Podmore, l'un des Aurors qui avaient participé à son escorte pour se rendre au quartier général au début de l'année. Le problème, c'est qu'il l'avait revu récemment, il venait de le reconnaître. Il s'agissait de l'homme qu'il avait vu mort, dans les visions qu'il avait eues le soir d'Halloween, quand il avait fais son malaise dans la salle de bain.

-Tout va bien Mr Potter ? lui demanda-t-il voyant qu'il était devenu étrangement pâle.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne devait surtout pas attirer l'attention de l'Auror. Elizabeth, elle, avait enfin rejoint la tête du train, au niveau des calèches tiraient par les Sombrals. Une bonne partie des élèves avaient déjà quitté le quai pour arriver à l'entrée de Poudlard quand elle vit un éclair beaucoup plus violent que les précédents s'abattre à plusieurs mètres de là où elle se trouvait, sur le portail d'entrée, là où commençait la barrière de protection mise en place par Dumbledore. Un peu plus loin, une forte détonation retentie, suivit par des cris mais Elizabeth n'eut pas le temps de s'y attardait, les Aurors et les Professeurs les plus proches des portes d'entrée devaient organiser l'escorte des derniers élèves pour qu'il soit en sécurité. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée là-bas, qu'elle se rendit compte de la gravité de la situation. Il y avait déjà deux Aurors à terre, mort quelques secondes après leur blessure, qui avait été provoquées par une plante ressemblant à celle qui l'avait blessé à la jambe à Pré-au-Lard, mais avec un venin beaucoup plus puissant qui paralyse instantanément et qui tue en quelques minutes. C'est en discutant avec Minerva, qu'elle appris que la plante était apparue à l'endroit où avait eu lieu l'explosion.

-Est ce que vous avez vu Severus ? lui demanda Elizabeth, anxieuse.

-Et bien je…enfin…

-Minerva !

La vieille femme soupira, visiblement elle savait où était Severus mais elle ne voulait pas le lui dire, sans vouloir pour autant lui mentir non plus. Elle se décida donc à lui dire ce qu'elle savait.

-Il devait sûrement être près de la forêt, là où il y a eu l'explosion, avoua-t-elle.

-QUOI ? A côté de cette plante vénéneuse ?

-Oui mais, c'est Severus, je suis sûre qu'il n'a rien.

-Ca vous n'en savez rien ! Deux hommes sont revenus morts, et c'étaient d'excellents sorciers !

-Je ne pense pas que…

-J'y vais ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Elizabeth ne faites pas ça !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Severus n'aurait pas hésité une seconde lui !

Minerva voulait la convaincre de renoncer à aller là bas, sachant très bien comment réagirait son collègue s'il voyait la femme qu'il aimait s'approcher du danger. Mais la détermination dans les yeux d'Elizabeth la contraint à la laisser partir.

-Entendu, lança Minerva. Je vais de l'autre côté, voir s'il n'y a plus d'élèves là bas. Soyez prudente !

-Vous aussi.

-Et ne dite surtout pas à Severus que je vous ai laissé commettre cette folie !

Elizabeth lui sourit et couru près de la forêt, s'arrêtant à bonne distance cependant de là où avait eut lieu l'explosion pour être hors de portée des tentacules de la plante. Une scène d'horreur apparut devant ses yeux, avec les tentacules de la plante fouettant l'air, détruisant les arbres aux alentours et claquant contre les flaques d'eau apparues à cause des averses alors que face à elle, des dizaines de sorciers tentaient de la maitriser tant bien que mal. Il sembla cependant à Elizabeth que la plante faiblissait, mais elle savait à quel point ses blessures étaient redoutables, ils ne seraient tranquilles qu'une fois qu'elle serait détruite. Elle commençait à s'approcher, aux aguets, quand elle reconnu Severus au loin, comme la plupart des sorciers dans cette zone, il n'avait plus son capuchon. Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'Elizabeth, elle commença donc à se diriger vers lui alors qu'il repoussait plusieurs tentacules. Totalement pris dans son combat, il ne remarqua pas le trou boueux derrière lui, et en faisant un pas pour éviter une attaque de la plante, il se retrouva avec la jambe gauche coincée dans un trou, de la boue jusqu'au genoux. Surpris et bloqué dans ses mouvements, il n'anticipa pas l'attaque suivante et fut touché par une des tentacules au niveau du flanc.

En voyant cela, Elizabeth ne put retenir un cri que personne n'entendit, noyé dans le bruit incessant du tonnerre et de l'averse. Elle se précipita vers lui, alors que la plante revenait à la charge, et elle s'interposa en créant une sorte de bulle de protection avant que Severus ne soit touché de nouveau. Elle lui tournait le dos car elle avait couru pour se mettre entre lui et la plante, sans réfléchir au danger. Il lui sembla l'entendre prononcer son nom mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle devait absolument participer à terrasser cette plante le plus vite possible pour ensuite s'occuper de la blessure de Severus. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle réussit à faire en un deuxième coup de baguette, combiné aux autres sortilèges lancés par les Aurors, et dès que la plante s'effondra sur le sol, elle se tourna immédiatement, le regard plein de peur et d'inquiétude. Severus avait réussi à sortir sa jambe de son piège boueux, et il se tenait au niveau de sa blessure, en titubant légèrement.

-Elizabeth, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? lança-t-il d'un ton désapprobateur.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Laisse moi regarder ta blessure.

-Tu te rends compte des risques que tu as pris, de ce qui aurais pu t'arriver ? Tu aurais dû…

-QUOI ? J'AURAIS DU QUOI ? dit-elle folle de rage en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. J'aurais du rester à Poudlard sans rien faire, alors qu'il y a eu plusieurs morts et que je savais que tu te trouvais ici !? Pourquoi est ce que tu serais le seul à pouvoir prendre des risques ?

-Calme toi Elizabeth, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle doucement.

-Pourquoi est ce que je devrais rester sans rien faire quand tu es en danger, alors que toi tu viens toujours à mon secours ? Tu crois que je ne tiens pas assez à toi pour prendre des risques ?

-Non, bien sûr que non !

-Alors arrêtes de faire comme si c'était le cas ! Et laisse moi regarder cette blessure pour extraire le venin. Sinon tu vas…toi aussi tu vas…

Elle n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase, submergée par l'émotion et la peur de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait, sans rien pouvoir faire pour le sauver. Severus, touché par la détresse d'Elizabeth, la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle pleurait toujours, son corps entier parcouru de tremblement.

-Elizabeth, je ne vais pas mourir.

-Pourquoi ?! demanda-t-elle en le repoussant. Parce que tu es meilleur que tous les autres ? Tu es puissant et résistant, mais pas à ce point.

-C'est vrai, dit-il en lui souriant, ne faisant pas cas du fait qu'elle l'ai repoussé car il savait que c'était parce qu'elle était inquiète. Mais je suis Maître des Potions, je me suis injecté un antidote préventif que j'ai fabriqué avec le venin que j'avais récolté de ta blessure à la cuisse.

Elizabeth resta bouche bée devant ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer, alors il poursuivit.

-Je suis désolé j'aurais dû t'en parler, je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes comme cela. Mais je n'étais pas totalement sûr que mon antidote fonctionnerait avant que la plante ne me blesse, maintenant j'en suis certain.

-Mais pourquoi…

-Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas administré aux Aurors qui ont été blessés ? Ce type d'antidote ne fonctionne pas une fois qu'on a été touché, il n'est que préventif. Et je l'ai testé seulement sur moi car la formule telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui ne peut pas être supportée par tout le monde, certains sorciers auraient pu mal réagir et je…

Il fut interrompu par Elizabeth, qui venait de se jeter dans ses bras. Il la serra fortement contre lui pour la rassurer mais l'étreinte fut de courte durée, plusieurs Aurors ayant fait leur apparition pour annoncer l'arrivée de dizaines de Détraqueurs, de l'autre côté du domaine.

-C'est là où se trouve Minerva ! s'exclama Elizabeth. Elle disait qu'il y avait peut-être encore des élèves là-bas.

-Allons y, dit Severus, après s'être mit une compresse et un bandage sur sa blessure.

-Ca va aller tu es sûr ?

-Oui ne t'en fais pas.

Ils transplanèrent vers l'endroit indiqué, mais furent rapidement éloigné l'un de l'autre à cause des attaques des différents groupes de Détraqueurs. Elizabeth rejoignit l'endroit où se trouvait Minerva alors que Severus avait repéré un groupe d'élèves prit au piège. Tous se retrouvèrent rapidement submergé, à cause du nombre de Détraqueurs et de la fatigue qui commençait à se faire ressentir. Plusieurs Détraqueurs s'approchèrent en même temps d'Elizabeth, dont le Patronus venait de disparaître, et la sensation de froid et de tristesse l'envahit. Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol, voyant une nouvelle vague de Détraqueurs s'avançaient vers elle, prêts à aspirer son âme. Sa vue commença à se brouiller, et la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de perdre connaissance fut un magnifique lynx argenté qui passa devant elle pour se mettre sur leur chemin et les empêcher de l'atteindre.

Un peu plus loin, Harry apparût aux portes du château en trainant derrière lui le corps d'un homme. Les Aurors et les Professeurs présents se tournèrent vers lui surpris, et l'un deux retira le capuchon de l'homme, il s'agissait de Sturgis Podmore.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Davis.

-On dirait qu'il a été Stupéfixé, lança McGonagall. Vous avez été attaqué ?

-Non c'est moi qui l'ai Stupéfixé, répondit Harry.

-Je vous demande pardon ?! s'exclama McGonagall atterrée.

-Vous avez agressé un Auror ? s'indigna Davis.

-Ce n'est pas un Auror. Cet homme, Sturgis Podmore, ca fait des semaines qu'il est mort, je l'ai vu. Je crois que celui ci c'est le Mangemort métamorphomage qui a pris mon apparence cet été.

Un éclair zébra le ciel, illuminant le regard surpris pour certains et horrifiés pour d'autre devant les révélations de Harry.


	31. La Preuve des Sentiments

CHAPITRE TRENTE-ET-UN : LA PREUVE DES SENTIMENTS

Quand Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, elle reconnu immédiatement le décor de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Les rideaux autour de son lit étaient tirés, mais d'après ce qu'elle pouvait entendre, il y avait énormément de monde, et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, beaucoup de personnes avaient été blessées par l'attaque lancée à l'arrivée du Poudlard express, et elle savait qu'il y avait également eu des morts chez les Aurors, elle espérait cependant que tous les élèves s'en étaient sortis indemnes. Elle se redressa sur son lit et reconnu ensuite les silhouettes de Minerva et de Madame Pomfresh qui s'approchaient de son lit, en parlant d'elle.

-Pauvre petite, lança Madame Pomfresh. Et dire qu'elle était sur le point de recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur.

-Oui je sais, elle a eu beaucoup de chance.

-Elle doit être dans un terrible état après une épreuve pareille.

-Ça va, j'ai connu pire, lança Elizabeth alors que les deux femmes venaient d'ouvrir l'un des rideaux autour de son lit. Elle tenta de leur sourire, mais elle savait qu'elle devait avoir une mine affreuse.

-Elizabeth, vous êtes réveillée ! Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Pas au meilleur de ma forme, mais j'ai pu quand même récupérer. Je devrais aller voir Albus pour lui faire un rapport, et voir s'il a besoin d'aide pour gérer certaines choses après ce qui s'est passée. Elle avait dit cela en se levant, prête à sortir de l'infirmerie.

-Je pense que le rapport pour Albus peut attendre un petit peu, il ne vous en voudra pas. Et la situation est sous contrôle maintenant.

-Mais…

-Vous avez besoin de repos Elizabeth. Vous venez de vivre une épreuve, et sans l'intervention de Severus, vous seriez…

Minerva n'eut pas le courage de finir sa phrase en pensant au pire qui aurait pu se produire.

-Non ce n'était pas Severus. J'ai vu le Patronus qui a fait fuir les Détraqueurs qui s'en prenaient à moi et ce n'était pas…

Elizabeth ne termina pas sa phrase non plus, surprise par l'air malicieux de Minerva, et le grand sourire de Madame Pomfresh.

-C'était bien Severus qui vous a sauvé Elizabeth, lança finalement Minerva. Son Patronus est identique au votre maintenant.

-C'est…Vous êtes sûre ? demanda Elizabeth, sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

-Il n'y a aucun doute possible, je l'ai vu moi même lancer son Patronus.

Elizabeth resta sans voix, elle s'en voulait encore plus maintenant d'avoir pu douter des sentiments de Severus.

-C'est tellement romantique ! s'exclama Madame Pomfresh.

-Oui oui, on avait compris que la nouvelle vous enchantait Pomona, lança Minerva en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mais oui je trouve cela merveilleux. Un sorcier qui aime une personne si fort que sa magie s'en trouve transformée. Le changement de forme de Patronus est l'une des plus grande preuve d'amour qui puisse exister, vous ne pouvez pas dire le contraire Minerva !

-Je n'ai pas dit que je n'étais pas d'accord avec vous, mais il est inutile d'en faire trop.

Elizabeth, elle, avait les joues en feu, et elle fut contente de voir Madame Pomfresh s'éloigner pour s'occuper des autres blessés. Elizabeth était très gênée, et elle culpabilisait aussi énormément, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa collègue.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Elizabeth ? Je pensais que cette annonce vous ravirez, même si Pomona y a mit bien plus d'entrain qu'elle n'aurait dû.

-Oui, bien sûr que je suis contente ! C'est juste que… Elle soupira avant de poursuivre. Je m'en veux tellement Minerva. Avant que l'on prenne le Poudlard express à Londres, j'ai dit à Severus que je doutais de ses sentiments pour moi, et que je supportais de moins en moins le fait qu'il soit si peu expressif et si distant.

Minerva eut le regard perdu derrière Elizabeth, vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie l'espace d'un instant, puis elle lui sourit en essayant de la réconforter.

-Elizabeth, Severus vous aime cela ne fait aucun doute, tout le monde le sais. Comment avez vous pu croire qu'il pouvait en être autrement ?

-Je n'en sais rien. C'est peut-être que, j'avais besoin qu'il me le dise véritablement, de l'entendre prononcer ces mots, au moins une fois.

-Vous savez pourtant que ce n'est pas son genre. Mais son amour, il vous l'a mainte fois montré.

-Oui je le sais bien ! Mais j'avais besoin de quelque chose d'autre. Je sais très bien qu'il a tout fait pour me montrer qu'il tenait à moi, mais jusque là je n'arrivais pas à le voir ainsi. Il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, mais il a sauvé bien d'autre personne depuis que l'on se connaît.

-Allons, ça n'a rien de comparable. Il a sauvé toutes ces personnes parce que c'est quelqu'un de bien, mais avec vous c'est différent Elizabeth, il tient à vous plus qu'à sa propre vie.

-Oui je le sais maintenant. J'ai bien vu la différence ce soir. Mais jusque là je…j'avais peur.

-Peur ?

-Oui. Je sais que ça peut paraître idiot, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

-Mais peur de quoi ?

-Que les sentiments qu'il pense avoir pour moi ne soient pas réels. Et puis, la première fois quand il m'a sauvé, ce n'est pas parce qu'il tenait à moi. C'est Dumbledore qui lui avait demandé de prendre soin de moi.

-Mais enfin…

-Je sais ça à l'air bête comme ça. Vous savez, je sais ce que les gens pensent quand ils nous voient, et ce qu'ils disent. Tout le monde pense que c'est Severus qui a de la chance d'être avec quelqu'un comme moi, parce qu'on voit plus facilement mes qualités que les siennes. Mais pendant longtemps, moi, je me suis demandais pourquoi est ce qu'il s'était rapproché de moi comme ça. Il n'a jamais aimé personne avant, il me l'a dit, alors je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait accepté que j'entre dans sa vie comme ça, alors que je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel.

-Non c'est faux.

Elizabeth sursauta et se retourna, ce n'était pas Minerva qui venait de parler mais Severus, qui se tenait derrière elle. Minerva l'avait forcément vu entrer dans l'infirmerie, mais elle avait continué à faire parler Elizabeth pour que Severus puisse entendre ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. La vieille femme sourit à Elizabeth, avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre un groupe d'élèves installés un peu plus loin alors que Severus s'était avancé jusqu'au lit d'Elizabeth.

-Tu sais bien que c'est faux. Tu es la personne la plus exceptionnelle que je connaisse. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai tout de suite ressenti pour toi, ce que je n'avais jamais ressenti pour personne d'autre, de toute ma vie.

Il passa sa main sur le visage d'Elizabeth, et essuya une larme qui commençait à couler, en lui souriant.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas très expressif, que je parle rarement de ce que je ressens même avec toi, mais je ne veux plus te voir douter de mes sentiments pour toi. Tu es la seule personne qui compte pour moi, et la seule qui comptera. À jamais.

Elizabeth se jeta dans ses bras, en passant ses bras autour de son torse et en déposant sa tête au creux de son épaule. Il la serra délicatement contre lui, en déposant un baiser sur son front, sentant le cœur de la jeune femme battre contre le sien.

-Et je suis désolé si j'ai pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit qui t'ai amené à penser le contraire.

-Non ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi. Je suis tellement heureuse Severus, que j'avais peur de perdre tout ça, j'avais peur que ça se termine. J'ai rejeté la faute sur toi, mais depuis le début tu ne cesses de me montrer que tu tiens à moi. Je n'aurais pas dû avoir de doutes.

-C'est tout à fait compréhensible que tu ai pu ressentir ce genre de chose. Je sais que je suis parfois très froid, et très distant même avec toi mais je…

Il arrêta de l'enlacer pour se reculer et pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime Elizabeth.

Elle frissonna à l'annonce de Severus. Depuis qu'elle avait appris le changement de son Patronus, elle n'avait plus autant ressentie le besoin de l'entendre prononcer ces mots mais elle était tout de même heureuse qu'il l'ait fais.

-Je ne sais même pas comment exprimer ce que je ressens pour toi, tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Je ne peux plus envisager la vie sans toi.

-Je le sais maintenant, et crois moi je ne douterai plus de toi. Je t'aime aussi Severus, et peu importe ce que disent les gens, je suis également très chanceuse de t'avoir à mes côtés.

Elle lui sourit, heureuse qu'ils aient pu mettre les choses au clair, convaincue que désormais plus rien ne pourrait les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Il lui rendit son sourire en caressant délicatement sa joue de nouveau. Elle avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser, mais elle savait que même s'il venait d'avouer publiquement ses sentiments, personne n'avait pu les entendre et il n'était pas près à l'embrasser devant autant d'élèves. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il tira le rideau qui entourait le lit d'Elizabeth et…à l'abri de tous les regards, ils échangèrent un baiser passionné.

/

-C'est totalement incompréhensible, lança Hermione outrée le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner. Comment est ce qu'un Mangemort a pu prendre l'apparence d'un Auror comme cela, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive au Ministère !?

-Calme toi Hermione, s'exclama Ron, où tu vas finir par nous faire une crise.

-Sincèrement, je trouve ça…

-Incompréhensible oui on sait.

-Il y a des signes qui ne trompe pas ! Aucun métamorphomage aussi doué soit-il ne peut copier à la perfection une autre personne. J'ai tout de suite vu que ce n'était pas Harry quand il a pris son apparence cet été.

-Oui mais ça c'est parce que tu es plus futée que la plupart des autres sorciers.

-Est ce que tu as appris quelque chose Harry quand tu étais dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? demanda-t-elle sans faire attention à la remarque de Ron.

-Non pas vraiment. McGonagall m'a emmené dans son bureau après que je sois passé à l'infirmerie pour expliquer clairement ce que je savais. Rogue était déjà en train de l'interroger avec du Veritaserum et il a bien avoué qu'il s'appelait Conrad, que c'était un Mangemort et qu'il avait tué Podmore un peu avant Halloween pour prendre son identité.

-Et pourquoi a-il-fait cela ? demanda Ron.

-C'est logique ! s'exclama Hermione. Cet Auror était dans le château au moment de Halloween, c'est lui qui a dû faire entrer l'énorme serpent et lancer les sorts sur les citrouilles.

-C'est ce que Dumbledore a pensé, ajouté Harry, et quand il lui a demandé, le Mangemort a confirmé que c'était bien lui l'auteur de cette attaque. Je n'ai pas pu en savoir plus, j'ai juste dit à Dumbledore ce que je savais, après Scrimgeour est entré, comme d'habitude il était furieux. Il m'a dit que c'était de ma faute, que j'aurais du parler plus tôt de ce que je savais et ensuite ils ont emmené le Mangemort.

-Ils n'ont même pas laissé Dumbledore finir de l'interroger ? demanda Hermione.

-Non. Mais je suppose que Dumbledore pourra lui poser toutes les questions qu'il veut en allant au Ministère.

-Tu pourras lui demander lors de ton prochain entretien avec lui.

Mais Dumbledore ne se montra pas à Poudlard les semaines suivantes, et certains commençaient à se questionner sur cette absence prolongée même si tous les professeurs continuaient d'annoncer qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Le mois de Janvier se termina rapidement, et avec le mois de février, la compétition pour la coupe de Quidditch repris de plus belle. Serpentard affrontait Serdaigle, le troisième samedi du mois, et les premiers s'inclinèrent largement face à leur redoutable adversaire, faisant de Serdaigle l'équipe donnée vainqueur pour le tournoi.

Harry lui n'était pas particulièrement inquiet par rapport aux excellents résultats de Serdaigle, il savait que Gryffondor avait également fais un très bon premier match et qu'ils avaient toute leur chance pour remporter la coupe. Ce qui le dérangeait un peu plus était la nouvelle manie des élèves suivants l'atelier de Camouflage de Findsbery qui s'amusaient maintenant à se cacher dans les recoins du château pour surprendre des camarades. Harry, lui, avait finalement renoncé à commencer l'atelier, pensant avoir accumulé trop de retard et préférant se consacrer à l'apprentissage pour devenir animagus, qui ne semblait pas avoir particulièrement évolué, ce que ne manqua pas de lui rappeler Alberforth lors de la sortie à Pré-au-lard organisée fin février.

-Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Quand est ce que tu vas enfin réussir à te concentrer !?

-Mais j'essaye !

-Ah bon ? On ne dirait vraiment pas, s'exclama Alberforth ! Je me demande comment Minerva fait pour ne pas perdre patience, surtout si tous les élèves sont comme toi.

-Je suis l'un des meilleurs de ma classe en Métamorphose, je vous le rappelle !

-Justement ! C'est pour ça ! Je la plains sincèrement !

-Si vous croyez que c'est facile de se concentrer dans ces conditions !

Harry faisait allusion au fait que son entraînement avait lieu dans le sous sol de la tête de Sanglier, une salle dans laquelle régnait une odeur désagréable, provenant d'un mélange entre l'humidité, la vapeur qui se dégageait d'un énorme chaudron posé sur le feu et des bocaux ouverts posés sur l'étagère un peu plus loin.

-C'est soit ça, soit tu te débrouilles tout seul dans la Salle sur Demande.

-Je pourrais être dans la Salle et vous vous pourriez m'aider grâce au miroir.

-C'est impossible réfléchis un peu. Pour t'aider j'ai besoin de voir absolument tout ce qui se passe, et avec le miroir ce n'est pas possible. Si tu étais suffisamment concentré, tu arriverais à faire abstraction de…

Il arrêta sa phrase dans un grognement, avant d'emprunter les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage, à la salle du Pub. Puisqu'il aidait Harry au sous sol, il avait du installer un miroir lui montrant l'arrivée de nouveaux clients, et lui permettant de garder un œil sur ceux déjà présents. Harry s'attendait comme d'habitude à le voir descendre au bout de quelques minutes, mais ce n'est pas sa voix qu'il entendit en haut des escaliers. Par reflexe, il fit disparaître le pentacle au sol et se cacha dans un coin, sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est Rogue qui descendit les marches, en compagnie d'Alberforth, visiblement soulagé de voir qu'Harry avait réagit à temps. Ils avaient déjà discuté du fait que Harry n'avait parlé à personne de sa volonté de se transformer, ce que le vieil homme avait accepté. Et il lui avait ensuite annoncé qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à divulguer cette information à qui que ce soit, car il pourrait également avoir des ennuis si on apprenait qu'il aidait régulièrement un élève à sortir du château, Harry ne se contentant plus de venir à la Tête de Sanglier qu'au moment des sorties officielles à Pré-au-Lard.

-Merci de m'aider pour cet ingrédient, il est extrêmement difficile à trouver pour moi, étant donné que je ne peux pas quitter le château pour aller en chercher moi même, lança Rogue.

-Vous savez qu'il n'y a aucun souci Professeur Rogue. Cela fait des années que je collabore entièrement avec vous sur demande du directeur, même si votre comportement dans mon établissement n'est pas toujours irréprochable.

Il faisait clairement allusion à l'altercation entre lui et Harry la dernière fois.

-Oui, je…je tenais à m'excuser pour cet incident. Ca ne se reproduira plus.

-J'espère bien.

Sous sa cape, Harry avait un regard noir et l'air dégouté, il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que disait Rogue.

-Voilà ce que vous cherchez, s'exclama Alberforth. Vous savez que, compte tenu de la difficulté pour trouver cet ingrédient, le prix est quelque peu élevé.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, dit Rogue en déposant une bourse dans la main d'Alberforth. J'aurais également voulu m'entretenir d'une certaine chose avec vous.

-Très bien mais pas ici, allons à l'étage.

Severus monta les escaliers, suivi par Alberforth mais Harry sortit la tête de sous sa cape et l'interpella.

-Depuis quand est ce que vous l'aidez comme ça ? chuchota-t-il pour que Rogue ne puisse pas l'entendre.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, gamin. Contente toi de travailler ta métamorphose !

-Alors que je viens d'apprendre que vous copinez avec Rogue depuis des années ?! Pas question !

-Tu devrais vraiment te débarrasser de cette rancœur, ça ne fera que t'attirer des ennuis.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils, lança Harry furieux en se dirigeant à son tour vers les escaliers. Et à l'avenir je me passerai de votre aide. Vous êtes comme tous les autres, vous faites confiance aux gens dès qu'ils font une bonne action, sans prendre en considération leur passé.

-Parce que selon toi, pour une petite erreur commise un jour, on devrait payer toute notre vie ?

-Une petite erreur !? Rogue est un Mangemort, il a certainement contribué à la torture et au meurtre de plusieurs sorciers et vous parlez d'une petite erreur ?

-Quand sais-tu réellement ? Comment peux tu affirmer qu'il a commis ces choses ?

-Et vous comment pouvez vous affirmez qu'il ne les a pas commise ?! s'écria Harry plein de rage.

Il détestait Rogue, depuis toujours, et encore plus depuis le début de l'année en voyant comment les gens le traitaient désormais, comme un héros alors qu'il ne le méritait pas. Comment pouvait-il être adulé alors qu'il était si mauvais ? Alberforth regarda Harry un instant dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés comme obnubilé par quelque chose, puis il s'écarta en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

-Tu ne devrais pas te faire submerger par tous ces sentiments de haine Harry. Tu es mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir que la magie combinée à l'amour peut faire des choses extraordinaires, réfléchis donc à ce qui peut en être si elle est combinée à la colère et à la haine. Et tu ne devrais pas juger avant de connaître.

-Lui m'a jugé et m'a détesté avant même de me connaître. Il me fais payer chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion les erreurs qu'a commises mon père, je ne vois pas pourquoi lui ne devrait pas payer pour ses propres erreurs.

-Qui te dis qu'il ne paye pas encore aujourd'hui ?

-Ca n'en a pas l'air.

-Regarde donc par toi même pour te forger ton propre avis au lieu de rejeter celui des autres, et ensuite tu seras libre de renoncer à mon aide pour la fin de ton apprentissage.

Harry ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire, mais une fois qu'il vit le vieil homme disparaître en haut de l'escalier, une des étagères de la pièce bougea légèrement et un socle apparut, au milieu duquel trônait un objet que Harry reconnu tout de suite, une pensine. Il hésita un instant, ne sachant pas trop ce que Alberforth voulait lui montrer, mais il finit par plonger son visage dans le liquide étrange, après tout, il ne pouvait pas lui arriver grand chose à revivre un souvenir du vieil homme.

Après la sensation de vide qui dura quelques secondes, Harry se retrouva dans un endroit assez délabré, et très sombre, qu'il reconnu tout de suite comme étant la Tête de Sanglier. Alberforth était au comptoir, en train de nettoyer ses verres, mais ce qui attira l'attention de Harry c'était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et gras, et aux yeux sombres. Ce jeune homme il l'avait déjà vu dans un autre souvenir, il s'agissait de Rogue, quand il était élève à Poudlard. Dans ce souvenir il n'était pas très différent du jeune homme que Harry avait vu l'année dernière dans le propre souvenir de Rogue, il s'agissait donc du Rogue âge de 17 ans et en dernière année à Poudlard qui se dressait devant lui. Il était à une table, seul, ce qui n'étonna pas beaucoup Harry, Rogue ne devait pas avoir énormément d'amis à l'époque, mise à part ses camarades de Serpentard. Il était installé dans un coin reculé de la salle, à plusieurs tables des quelques autres clients présents dans le pub. Il semblait avoir le regard un peu perdu, mais avait surtout l'air exténué. Il prit une grande gorgée de Bièraubeurre avant de se tourner vers l'entrée quand la petite clochette accrochée à la porte retentit. Machinalement, Harry tourna la tête également et vit entrer une jeune femme qui devait également avoir 17 ans. Elle avait de long cheveux roux et des yeux verts émeraudes, il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'erreur, il s'agissait bien de Lily Evans. Harry fut heureux de pouvoir voir sa mère l'espace d'un instant à travers ce souvenir d'Alberforth, qui était installé un peu plus loin mais qui malgré la distance, ne semblait rien louper de ce qui se passait dans tout le pub. Lily enleva sa robe d'hiver, couverte de neige et elle s'avança vers Rogue en lui faisant un grand sourire. A la stupéfaction de Harry, elle prit le jeune homme dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir Severus ! Ca fait tellement longtemps, avec nos différentes matières et la préparation des ASPIC, on n'a pas souvent l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de trop te déranger d'après ce que j'ai entendu, lança Rogue du même ton dédaigneux que Harry lui connaissait.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça ?

-Parce que tout le monde sait que tu traînes avec Potter et sa bande ! siffla Rogue.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. James Potter est égoïste et prétentieux, je ne le supporte pas. Et c'est pareil pour Sirius Black. Je suis juste en cours d'Arithmancie et d'études des Runes avec Rémus, alors forcément je me retrouve parfois avec eux.

Elle déposa sa main sur celle de Severus ce qui dégouta Harry et elle sourit à Rogue.

-Tu sais bien que mon meilleur ami c'est toi. On se connaît depuis tout petit, avant qu'on ne commence nos études ici. C'est toi qui m'a dit que j'étais une sorcière, et qui m'a montré le monde des sorciers alors que j'étais rejetée par tout le monde et que je n'avais aucun ami. Tu as toujours été là pour moi…

-Oui et bien peut-être que ça devrait changer, s'exclama Rogue en rejetant la main de Lily.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu réagis comme ça ? demanda Lily qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Se sont tes nouveaux amis de Serpentard qui te mettent toutes ces idées dans la tête ? Oui je suis au courant pour tes nouvelles fréquentations, en particulier Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air surpris de Rogue. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des « informateurs » à Poudlard.

-Et alors qu'est ce que ça peut te faire que je traîne avec eux ?

-Tu ne devrais pas te rapprocher d'eux, se sont des mauvaises fréquentations. Tu vaux bien mieux qu'eux.

-Non je ne pense pas. Je ressemble bien plus à Lucius Malefoy qu'à toi.

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis !

-Bien sûr qu'il le pense. Qui voudrais avoir des points communs avec une fille comme toi ?

Rogue et Lily se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler, tout comme Harry qui ne l'avait pas entendu entrer non plus. Devant eux se dressait un homme aux cheveux longs et blonds, Lucius Malefoy. Assez côté il y avait deux garçons que Harry reconnu tout de suite comme étant Crabbe et Goyle, le trio était le portrait de celui que Harry connaissait.

-Tu devrais t'en aller Lily, lança Rogue. Tu n'as rien à faire ici de toute façon.

-Non. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi les gens ne voudraient pas avoir de liens avec moi, lança Lily sur un ton de défis.

-Parce qu'aucun sorcier ne peut décemment accepter de fréquenter une Sang de Bourbe.

Harry était sur le point de sortir sa baguette, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait avoir aucun impact sur les personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il regarda Rogue pour savoir comment il allait réagir mais c'est une autre personne qui fut plus rapide.

-Retire ça tout de suite Malefoy !

Tous se tournèrent, et Harry reconnu tout de suite son père qui faisait face à tout le petit groupe. Il l'aurait tout de suite reconnu s'il l'avait vu au début du souvenir, il soupçonna donc que ce dernier se trouvait dans le pub mais sous sa cape d'invisibilité avant de se montrer eux yeux de tous.

-On ne t'a pas sonné Potter, lança Malefoy plein de rage.

Ce dernier n'ajouta rien mais lança un premier sort qui manqua Malefoy et toucha de peu Rogue. Ce dernier, furieux, et pensant certainement que James avait tenté de le toucher également, sorti sa propre baguette et lança un sort à nouveau. Harry vit ensuite Rémus et Sirius accourir dans le pub pour prêter main forte à James et tous étaient sur le point de se lancer dans un duel sanglant mais c'est Alberforth qui mit fin aux hostilités avant qu'elles ne commencent réellement.

-ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui ! Tout le monde dehors, je ne veux plus vous voir ici !

Rangeant leur baguette, ils sortirent tous du pub mais Harry voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Il tenta de sortir aussi mais il en fut empêché bien sûr Alberforth était resté à l'intérieur alors Harry devait y rester aussi. Il se tourna vers le fond de la salle, le vieil homme semblait se rendre vers l'arrière cour du pub et il le suivit. Il s'arrêta au même niveau, et constata qu'il pouvait voir le groupe dehors et ce qu'il se passait.

-Tu devrais venir avec nous Lily au lieu de rester ici avec eux, lança James.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide James Potter, et je partirai quand je l'aurai décidé, dit elle folle de rage.

-Allez vient James allons y, lança Sirius. Ils ne lui feront rien de toute façon, il y a trop de sorciers et de professeurs dans les ruelles.

Harry vit les trois Gryffondor s'en aller, laissant Lily avec Rogue et le trio de Serpentard.

-Severus ne veut plus traîner avec toi maintenant, lança sèchement Lucius.

-Si c'est le cas je pense qu'il est assez grand pour le dire clairement lui même.

-Ah oui et ça c'est assez clair !

Lucius avait dit cela en agrippant le bras gauche de Rogue, qui surpris, n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir avant que Lucius ne soulève la manche de sa veste pour montrer la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant bras gauche. Lucius Malefoy releva ensuite sa propre manche, tout comme Crabbe et Goyle, ils portaient eux aussi la Marque. Lily, elle, était restée totalement tétanisée face à ce qu'elle venait de voir.

-Ces Marques, ça veut dire que tu n'es pas la bienvenue dans notre groupe. Alors je te conseille d'être vigilante et de rester avec tes petits camarades de Gryffondor. Allez venez on s'en va.

Lucius s'éloigna, suivit de Crabbe et Goyle mais Rogue resta un moment avec Lily, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter.

-Lily, écoute…

-Comment as tu osé !? On se connaît depuis qu'on est tout petit, tu as toujours été là pour m'aider, et tu m'avais dis que peu importe ce qui arriverait, tu serais toujours là pour me protéger. Tu es…comme mon grand frère et aujourd'hui tu rejoins le rang du mage noir qui cherche à exterminer tous ceux qui sont comme moi ?!

-Les temps ont changé c'est tout. Cette voie, c'est celle qui m'attendait de toute façon en sortant de Poudlard. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, ni une famille qui me soutien. Je n'avais pas le choix.

-On a toujours le choix, surtout quand il s'agit de choses pareilles.

-De toute façon Lucius a raison, tu ne devrais plus traîner avec moi, ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi.

-Ah bon tu vas faire celui qui s'inquiète pour moi maintenant.

-C'est un conseil que je te donne c'est tout.

-De toute façon après ce que je viens de voir, je n'avais plus l'intention de rester en contact avec toi.

-Très bien.

Rogue s'éloigna, laissant une Lily en pleur totalement désemparé. Tout se mit à tourner autour de Harry, il pensait qu'il allait sortir de la pensine d'Alberforth mais au contraire, un nouveau souvenir commença. Rogue était de nouveau attablé à la Tête de Sanglier, il avait le visage beaucoup plus dur et fatigué, et il avait visiblement quelques années de plus que dans le souvenir précédent.

-Qu'est ce que je vous sers ? demanda Alberforth en s'approchant de lui.

-Un Whisky Pur feux s'il vous plait.

-Et voilà, professeur Rogue.

-Vous savez qui je suis ?

-Bien sûr. J'ai peut-être la réputation d'être un vieux fou sénile, j'oubli difficilement les petits cancres de Poudlard qui tentent de se battre en duel dans mon établissement. Et encore moins quand j'ai vu ensuite qu'ils avaient rejoins le camp de Voldemort, ajouta-t-il à voix basse pour qu'aucun autre client ne l'entende.

Rogue se tourna vers lui, une lueur étrange dans le regard mais Alberforth reprit la parole.

-Oh ne vous en faite pas, Albus m'a déjà tout dit sur votre…situation particulière.

-Je vois.

Il avala son whisky d'une traite et Alberforth lui en servit un deuxième avant de se tourner vers la porte qui venait de sonner à l'entrée de nouveaux clients.

-Je n'ai pas assez sur moi pour payer ce deuxième verre.

-C'est offert par la maison, je suppose que vous en avez bien besoin.

-Comment cela ?

-Lily Potter, qui vient d'être assassinée avec son mari, c'était cette jeune fille rousse avec qui vous sembliez être amis autrefois. Ajouté à cela le fait que vous vous sentez coupable parce que vous lui aviez promis de la protéger et ça donne un homme seul, qui a besoin d'au moins de verre de Whisky.

Alberforth lui fit un petit sourire, avant de se diriger vers les clients qui venaient d'entrer pour les servir. Tout tourna à nouveau autour de Harry, et cette fois il sortit de la pensine pour se retrouver dans le sous-sol de la Tête de Sanglier. Il n'en revenait pas, Rogue et sa mère avaient été amis pendant des années, visiblement depuis qu'ils étaient petits, et il avait été particulièrement touché par sa disparition. L'image du Rogue tyrannique et autoritaire commençait à disparaître dans l'esprit de Harry, qui n'aimait pas du tout la sensation de compassion qu'il commençait à ressentir pour lui. Il en voulait à Alberforth de lui avoir montré ceci, le vieil homme fit d'ailleurs son apparition, aucunement surpris par le regard noir que lui lançait Harry.

-Alors, qu'en penses tu ? Tu crois toujours que Rogue ne souffre pas après toutes ces années ? Le dernier souvenir remonte à l'époque où il venait d'arriver comme enseignant à Poudlard. Ce soir là, on a beaucoup discuté, et il m'a avoué qu'il avait toujours considéré ta mère comme sa petite sœur, qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher son entrée dans le groupe des Mangemorts et qu'il avait rejeté Lily définitivement pour la protéger.

-Ça c'est ce que vous dites !

-Il a tout expliqué à Albus quand il est arrivé à Poudlard, même en tant que Mangemort, il a protégé Lily durant certaines missions. Et quand Peter Pettigrow a découvert l'existence de la prophétie, et qu'il l'a rapporté à Voldemort, Rogue s'est empressé de tout dévoiler à Albus, et il a quitté les rangs des Mangemorts en devant un agent double. Il a cette Marque sur le bras qui lui montre chaque jour son erreur, et qui lui rappelle qu'il n'a pas pu tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à ta mère de la protéger.

-Pourquoi est ce que vous m'avez montré tout ça, s'exclama Harry encore déstabilisé par ce qu'il venait de voir ?

-Pour que tu te libères de toute cette rancœur et de toute cette haine Harry. Peu importe la façon dont il te traite, à toi d'être plus intelligent. Tu n'as plus de temps à perdre avec tout ça, tu ne dois te focaliser que sur un ennemi maintenant, et un seul. Et crois moi, tu auras bien assez à faire avec lui et ce plus vite que tu ne le pense.

Harry resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire face à ce que Alberforth venait de lui annoncer.

-Tu devrais récupérer toutes tes affaires, la nuit va bientôt tomber, Dobby ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

En effet, puisque Harry se rendait à la Tête de Sanglier régulièrement depuis son retour des vacances de fin d'année, il profitait du fait que les elfes de maison pouvaient transplaner hors de l'enceinte du château pour venir ici avec Dobby. Celui ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à apparaître dans le sous-sol du pub comme prévu par Alberforth et Harry pu retourner à Poudlard rapidement. Alberforth s'apprêtait à remonter dans la salle principale mais une voix se fit entendre derrière lui, elle semblait venir d'un des étranges objets de la pièce.

-Alors, comment a-t-il réagit ?

-Il n'a pas été très bavard. C'est encore trop tôt pour dire si se sera utile ou non.

-Je pense que ça le sera.

-Si tu le dis.


	32. Les Flammes du Désespoir

CHAPITRE TRENTE-DEUX : LES FLAMMES DU DÉSESPOIR

Mi mars, Harry comme les autres élèves de l'école furent soulagés de voir que Dumbledore était de retour au château, même s'il avait l'air particulièrement épuisé. Les discussions et les rumeurs se multipliaient chez les élèves concernant la raison de sa si longue disparition mais tous étaient loin d'imaginer ce que le directeur avait pu traverser. Harry, Ron et Hermione, eux, savaient qu'il était parti sur la piste d'un des Horcruxes de Voldemort, et ils espéraient avoir des nouvelles rapidement pour savoir si ses recherches avaient été fructueuses. Ces nouvelles arrivèrent un vendredi soir, alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement en train de réviser dans la salle commune, comme la plupart des élèves de Gryffondor. Bizarrement, c'était Rusard qui était venu les chercher pour les emmener jusqu'au directeur, mais ils comprirent rapidement pourquoi. Quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le Professeur McGonagall était là, tout comme les professeurs Flitwick, Rogue et Davenport. Il y avait également Hagrid et la plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tous avaient des mines épouvantables, le visage marqué par ce que Dumbledore venait de leur annoncer, l'existence des Horcruxes et l'invulnérabilité de Voldemort tant qu'ils ne seraient pas tous détruits. Quand le trio arriva, Dumbledore congédia Rusard et il les invita à s'approcher avant de prendre la parole.

-Vous voilà enfin. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je viens d'annoncer notre situation actuelle aux membres de l'Ordre en qui j'ai parfaitement confiance.

-Ils étaient déjà au courant ? grogna Fol Œil en les scrutant chacun leur tour.

-Oui, répondit Dumbledore. J'en ai parlé à Harry qui en a ensuite fait par à Ron et Hermione.

-Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit à nous ? demanda Rogue légèrement en colère.

-A l'époque ce n'était que des suspicions, j'avais besoin de vérifier ce que j'avançais. J'en ai parlé à Harry en premier car j'estimais qu'il devait être le premier informé. Aujourd'hui que je sais que ce que j'avance est vrai, je vous en fais par pour que vous sachiez vous aussi ce qui nous attend.

-Ce qui nous attend ! lança Kingsley. Au final on ne le sait pas trop. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que, au jour d'aujourd'hui, Vous-savez-qui est invulnérable. Et qu'avant de pouvoir le détruire, il va falloir que l'on trouve un groupe d'objets, dont on ignore le nombre et le type et qu'on va devoir s'en débarrasser on ne sait pas comment.

Tous se tournèrent vers Dumbledore, pensant que Kingsley avait bien résumé la situation, mais les yeux du directeur, toujours pétillant, se voulaient rassurant.

-Pas tout à fait. En fait, j'ai déjà une idée de comment découvrir le nombre d'Horcruxes créés par Voldemort. Il y a sans doute qu'une seule personne dans le monde à avoir cette information, et il se trouve que c'est un très bon ami à moi. Il a enseigné les Potions à Poudlard autrefois, à l'époque où Voldemort était encore étudiant et je pense que ce dernier s'est confié à ce professeur.

-Qu'attendez vous pour allez lui demander alors ? demanda Fol Œil.

-Et bien ce n'est pas si simple. Horace semble s'être volatilisé, personne n'a de nouvelles de lui depuis un an. J'ai une piste que je dois exploiter, mais je n'ai pas pu m'y atteler jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais autre chose à faire.

Dumbledore ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sorti une bague en argent, au milieu de laquelle trônait une pierre précieuse de couleur ambre, qu'il déposa sur le meuble en bois. Tous s'approchèrent un peu, sauf Elizabeth qui se blottit contre Rogue, ce dernier regardant également de loin avec un air à la fois surpris et inquiet avant de prendre la parole :

-C'est bourré de Magie Noire. Impossible de porter ce bijou sans être mortellement blessé.

-Oui, c'est un des effets que peut avoir un Horcruxe en effet. Celui là est le deuxième qui a été trouvé, et comme vous le savez, j'ai eu besoin de plusieurs semaines pour mettre la main dessus.

-Le deuxième ? demanda Mrs Weasley, qui avait gardé le silence jusque là, avec un visage très pâle et un air grave.

-Oui Molly. J'ai déjà eu un Horcruxe en ma possession, d'ailleurs votre fille Ginny aussi. Il s'agissait du journal de Jedusor qui a été détruit par Harry lors de sa deuxième année.

-C'était un Horcruxe aussi ? demanda Rémus.

-Oui, répondit Dumbledore. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre la nature de ce journal, pour savoir comment Voldemort avait pu enfermer une part de soi à l'intérieur. Je l'ai étudié pendant des mois, avant de comprendre finalement de quoi il s'agissait.

-Une chance que vous soyez tombé dessus à cette époque, lança McGonagall.

-Il ne s'agit pas seulement de chance, on aurait finit par le trouver de toute façon. Car voici un autre point sur lequel Kingsley avait tord. Les objets utilisés par Voldemort pour la création de ses Horcruxes ne sont pas anodins. Il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quelle babiole, mais des objets à la base puissant, rare, ou qui ont une symbolique particulière pour lui. De plus, la concentration de magie noire lors de la confection d'un Horcruxe est telle qu'elle laisse des marques, des pistes que l'on peut remonter si on sait où regarder et comment chercher.

-Et cette bague, d'où vient elle ?

-Elle appartenait à la famille de Voldemort, du côté de sa mère bien évidemment.

-Mais le journal n'avait rien d'exceptionnel !

-Non rien du tout, si ce n'est qu'il représentait pour Voldemort le moyen de perdurer dans ce monde s'il arrivait quelque chose à son corps. L'importance de l'objet venait du fait que c'est le premier Horcruxe qu'il a créé, et ce après le premier meurtre qu'il a commis, ici même à Poudlard.

-Celui de Mimi Geignarde, lança Hermione.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, surpris de la voir prendre la parole car le trio était resté silencieux jusque là. Dumbledore lui sourit, nullement surpris de voir qu'elle avait une longueur d'avance sur les autres, comme à son habitude.

-Vous avez raison Miss Granger. Comme vous le savez déjà, Voldemort est l'héritier de Serpentard. C'est lui qui avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets la première fois, et c'est lui qui a tué la jeune fille qui hante désormais les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage de Poudlard. Or, pour créer un Horcruxe, l'âme doit être déchirée, et pour qu'elle le soit, il faut commettre un meurtre. Et c'est bien le meurtre de Mimi Geignarde comme on l'appelle aujourd'hui, qui a permis à Voldemort d'enfermer une part de son âme à l'intérieur de son journal. Voilà d'ailleurs autre chose qui joue en notre faveur, enfin si je puis dire.

-Comment ça ? demanda McGonagall.

-Et bien, Voldemort a beau être considéré comme le plus grand mage noire de tous les temps, il a délégué une partie des meurtres commis à ses serviteurs, et il a lui même assassiné au final très peu de gens. Et si la création des Horcruxes est liée aux personnes assassinées, alors on peut se servir de nos connaissances sur les quelques victimes de Voldemort pour découvrir quel Horcruxe a pu être créé. Comme avec son journal, ou bien cette bague.

-Quel meurtre a permis de le créer ? demanda Rogue.

-Celui de son père, la personne qu'il a sans doute le plus haït dans sa vie, car c'est lui qui lui à donné ce sang moldu qui coule dans ses veines et qu'il a toujours rejeté. Et c'est le meurtre de son père qui est lié à la création de l'Horcruxe lié à la bague appartenant à sa mère, de qui il tient ses pouvoirs magiques. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence.

Tous restèrent silencieux, fixant toujours la bague qui se mit à tourner sur elle même au milieu du bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier brandit sa baguette et elle s'arrêta nette.

-Elle ressent l'animosité autour d'elle, lança Rogue. La part d'âme enfermée à l'intérieur est semble-t-il consciente de ce qui se passe. Au moment où on décidera de la détruire, elle cherchera à se défendre.

-C'est pour ça que je vous ai fais venir tous les deux, ajouta Dumbledore en s'adressant à lui et au professeur Davenport. J'ignore ce qui peut se produire, et qu'elle est la puissance d'un Horcruxe et j'ai besoin que vous conteniez au maximum ce qui pourrait en sortir pour que l'on puisse la détruire.

Les deux acquiescèrent, prêts à faire le maximum pour aider le directeur.

-Parfait. Pour les autres, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Minerva, Filius, je vous demande de commencer votre ronde dans les couloirs. S'il manque trop de professeurs, les Aurors risquent de se poser des questions.

Les deux acquiescèrent et sortirent du bureau tout de suite.

-Vous n'allez pas vous occuper de cela tout seul Albus ! lança Rémus.

-Vous ne savez pas ce qui va se passer, ajouta Tonks. On peut vous aider.

-C'est très gentil à vous deux mais je ne suis pas seul, Severus et Elizabeth reste avec moi. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de laisser trop de membres de l'Ordre ici, au cas où ça ne se passerait pas comme je l'ai prévu. Et puis, la quantité ne sera d'aucune utilité ici. Si nous n'arrivons pas à le détruire à trois, le fait qu'il y ait d'autres sorciers ne changera rien non plus. Vous avez d'autres missions qui vous attendent, je compte sur vous. Je ne vous retiens surtout pas non plus Kingsley, je sais que vous êtes attendu au Ministère. Je compte sur votre discrétion, vous savez quels sont mes soupçons sur ce qui se passe autour de Scrimgeour ces derniers temps.

-Vous pouvez comptez sur moi Albus. Personne au Ministère ne sera informé de ce que vous venez de me révéler jusqu'à ce que vous en décidiez autrement.

-J'y vais aussi, lança Fol Œil. Je suis déjà sous surveillance sur ordre du Ministre, si je m'absente trop longtemps ils vont trouver ça louche, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie, attendant malgré tout devant la porte que les personnes voulant sortir se décident.

-Molly, Arthur, ce que je viens de dire est également valable pour vous.

-Je ne veux pas que Ron reste dans la pièce, lança Mrs Weasley. Hermione et Harry ne devraient pas rester non plus.

-Bien entendu ! Je les ai fais venir pour qu'ils entendent les quelques informations qu'ils n'avaient pas. Ils vont retourner dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

-Moi je reste, lança Harry.

Il avait dit cela sans détourner son regard de la bague, comme obnubilé par l'objet. Il finit par relever les yeux, qui croisèrent ceux de Dumbledore, il souriait.

-Harry mon chéri, tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Et Dumbledore l'a dit, tu ne seras d'aucune utilité même ci…

-Peu importe. Même si je ne suis d'aucune utilité, j'ai besoin de rester, j'ai besoin de voir ça.

-Si Harry reste, je reste aussi, s'exclama Ron.

-C'est hors de question, protesta Mrs Weasley.

-Mais Maman !

-Ronald Weasley, tu es encore mineur, tu vas faire ce que je te dis.

Ron n'avait pas d'autre choix que de suivre ses parents à l'extérieur. Hermione, elle, lança un regard à Harry. Il comprit qu'elle aurait voulu rester, mais, comme ils en avaient discuté au début de l'année, Ron ne supporterait certainement pas d'être mis à l'écart comme cela. Harry lui sourit en lui montrant qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas si elle sortait et elle fut soulagée. Les plans de Dumbledore furent cependant chamboulé car, avant même que quiconque ait pu sortir de la pièce, la bague se remit à tourner, de plus en plus vite, et cette fois, le directeur eut beau utiliser sa baguette, il n'y avait rien à faire. De la fumée apparut à l'endroit où la bague tournait sur le bois, puis c'est tout le bureau de Dumbledore qui s'embrasa d'un seul coup. Les flammes étaient gigantesques, malgré le fait que Rogue et Elizabeth parvenaient à les maintenir au centre de la pièce. Une première explosion retentit, et tous furent projetés dans des coins de la pièce. Les flammes étaient devenues noires, et le visage de Voldemort apparut face à chacun d'eux. Harry, lui, s'était cogné contre la bibliothèque du directeur, et, blessé au visage, il avait perdu ses lunettes. Il chercha par terre et au bout de quelques secondes il les trouva. Il les mit sur son nez et en se tournant vers le centre de la pièce, il vit que les flammes avaient doublé de volume.

Rogue et Elizabeth étaient dans l'incapacité de bouger, tétanisés devant les visions qui s'offraient à eux et que Harry ne pouvait pas voir. Visiblement pour eux, le visage de Voldemort avait disparu des flammes, et sa part d'âme tentait de torturer les deux professeurs en leur montrant des choses douloureuses. C'était également le cas des autres sorciers présents dans la pièce, personne n'avait eu le temps de réagir avant que la bague ne s'active. Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore, qui ne bougeait plus non plus. Il avait le visage figé vers les flammes, et il prononça plusieurs fois un mot que Harry ne pouvait pas entendre à cause du bruit assourdissant des flammes et des détonations qui retentissaient de temps à autre. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ron et Hermione, les deux seuls qui ne regardaient pas les flammes mais qui étaient accroupis à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, en tentant de se boucher les oreilles. Hermione était la plus proche de lui, c'est donc vers elle que Harry se dirigea.

-Hermione ! Est ce que ça va !? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive !?

-Harry, fait que ça s'arrête je t'en prie !

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Voyant que Harry ne comprenait pas la situation, elle cria, les mains toujours sur les oreilles.

-J'entends des cris horribles, ça vient des flammes ! Ça a commencé quand j'ai regardé le feu et que j'ai vu son visage ! Surtout ne les regarde pas, et essaye de détruire la bague !

Harry lui fit un signe de la tête en déposant une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer. Il se releva ensuite, en évitant soigneusement les flammes, et ce qu'il cherchait il le trouva derrière le bureau de Dumbledore, en haut du petit escalier : l'épée de Gryffondor trônant dans un cadre en verre. En évitant tant bien que mal les flammes qui commençaient à détruire la pièce, il se hissa jusqu'en haut et la récupéra. L'épée était flambant neuve, mais Harry savait qu'elle était imprégnée du sang de Basilic qu'il avait tué avec la lame. Une autre détonation assourdissante retentit et il fut projeté de la petite estrade sur le sol froid un peu plus bas.

Cette fois il n'avait plus le choix, il devait se rapprocher du bureau, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, son regard aller croiser les flammes et à son tour il verrait des choses atroces ou bien il entendrait des cris. La seule solution qui s'offrait à lui était de détruire la bague le plus vite possible. Il brandit l'épée de Gryffondor de ses deux mains au dessus de sa tête, mais comme il l'avait prévu, son regard fut attiré vers les flammes et comme pour les autres le visage de Voldemort disparut. Les bruits aux alentours cessèrent et il vit le visage de sa mère apparaître. Elle ne disait rien, mais elle lui souriait, et Harry, bien que légèrement déstabilisé par l'image de sa mère apparaissant dans un tel lieu, était toujours capable de bouger. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion, ne comprenant cependant pas pourquoi la part d'âme de Voldemort lui montrait sa mère et sans aucune hésitation, il désintégra la bague avec l'épée. À l'instant même où la lame toucha l'objet, les flammes disparurent et tous semblèrent reprendre peu à peu leur esprit. Mais Harry ne se rendit compte de rien, il lâcha l'épée et tomba à genoux en se tenant le front au niveau de sa cicatrice, en laissant échapper un cri de douleur.

-HARRY! lança Hermione. Harry, est ce que ça va ?

Elle se précipita vers lui, mais il commençait déjà à reprendre son souffle, la douleur n'avait duré que la seconde où il avait détruit l'objet.

-Oui oui, ça va.

Elle l'aide à se relever, et en remettant correctement ses lunettes sur son nez, il regarda l'état dans lequel étaient les personnes dans la salle. Tous avaient l'air en état de choc, Mrs. Weasley sanglotait dans les bras de Mr Weasley, le professeur Davenport avait l'air également très affectée, et Rogue la prit dans ses bras en la serrant doucement contre lui. Harry commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait, en plus d'avoir ressenti une violente douleur à sa cicatrice, il avait également ressenti quelque chose d'étrange, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. C'était un sentiment de mal être qui n'avait duré qu'un instant mais qui avait semblé apparaître au fond de lui.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-L' Horcruxe s'est activé plus tôt que je ne l'avais pensé, répondit Dumbledore. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurai du être plus vigilant.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute Albus, lança Rogue.

-Je suis désolé, je sais que ça va être difficile pour vous, mais pour comprendre le fonctionnement de ces Horcruxes, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous avez vu. Ce qui vous a empêché de bouger. Pour ma part, j'ai vécu de choses pour le moins terrifiante et déstabilisante.

-C'était horrible ! s'exclama le professeur Davenport encore tremblante. J'ai revu ma famille, ils m'en voulaient tous parce que j'ai survécu et que eux non.

-J'ai vu Sirius, lança Lupin. Il n'a pas été très tendre c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il y avait des éléments très personnels dans ce qu'ils disaient, des choses que Voldemort ne pouvait pas connaître. Je suppose que ça fait ressortir une forme de culpabilité que l'on peut avoir si on a connu des êtres chers qui sont morts.

-Ça n'a rien à avoir avec les êtres chers, lança Rogue d'une voix légèrement tremblante avant de se reprendre. Mais c'est indéniablement lié à des personnes qui sont mortes, et à notre culpabilité. J'ai revu le visage des personnes que j'ai torturé et…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se contenta de se masser l'avant bras gauche, et tout le monde compris à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Je n'ai rien vu du tout, lança Ron. Il y avait juste ces cris horribles.

-Pareil pour moi, dit Hermione.

-Certainement parce que vous n'avez jamais ressenti de quelconque culpabilité en pensant aux personnes qui sont morts autour de vous.

Harry n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation, il ferma les yeux en tentant de lutter contre la sensation de nausée qui était apparût au niveau de son estomac. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, tout le monde était tourné vers lui, on avait du certainement lui poser une question.

-Désolé je…, commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Dumbledore.

-Il n'y a pas de mal Harry. Sans toi on serait certainement dans un état lamentable, tous ici.

-Je demandais pourquoi tu n'avais pas été touché par les effets de l'Horcruxe, répéta Kingsley.

Harry se frotta le front, puis se baissa pour ramasser l'épée de Gryffondor avant de s'approcher pour la déposer sur le bureau de Dumbledore, qui était étrangement intact, tout comme le reste de la pièce les flammes n'avaient fais aucun dégât.

-Je suppose que ça n'a été qu'une question de chance. J'ai été projeté après la première détonation, du coup mon regard n'a pas été pris dans les flammes. Hermione m'a dit que c'était ça qui avait déclenché les cris pour elle, alors j'ai évité de les regarder.

-J'ai l'impression que mes jambes ne peuvent plus supporter mon poids, que je suis vidée de toutes mes forces, lança Hermione.

-C'est normal Miss Granger, ce que vous venez de vivre n'est pas anodin. Tenez, voici un mot signé de ma main qui expliquera pourquoi vous êtes dans les couloirs aux Aurors si vous en croisez. Vous et Messieurs Weasley et Potter, vous pouvez y aller.

Les trois Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la porte mais furent interrompu par Dumbledore avant de la franchir.

-Une dernière chose Harry, lança le directeur. Quand tu t'es avancé pour détruire la bague, tu as bien dû voir le visage de Voldemort disparaître pour laisser place aux flammes ?

Harry se tourna vers lui, tous les autres le fixaient également du regard.

-Oui.

-Tu n'y as rien vu de particulier comme nous ?

-J'ai vu le visage de ma mère.

-Tu as vu Lily ?! lança Rémus.

Dumbledore lui ne disait rien, il avait les sourcils froncés, il semblait réfléchir rapidement.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Rien, elle me souriait juste. Depuis le temps, Voldemort aurait du comprendre que me montrer ma mère, qu'il a assassiné, ne me perturbe pas. Au contraire, ça me rend plus fort, et encore plus déterminé à le détruire.

Sans rien ajouter, Harry sortit du bureau, suivit de Ron et de Hermione, qui pour la première fois ne ressemblait pas à McGonagall mais semblait avoir une expression similaire à celle que venait juste d'arborer Dumbledore, les sourcils froncés, et réfléchissant à toute allure.

Cette nuit là Harry dormit très mal, et pour la première fois depuis des mois, il refit le même rêve qu'en début d'année. Il se voyait devant un miroir, le visage marqué par des cernes et les mains ensanglantées. Mais cette fois il ne se réveilla pas tout de suite, le rêve dura plus longtemps et il pu voir le corps de quelqu'un à quelques mètres de lui, quelqu'un qui gisait dans son sang par terre. Harry compris tout de suite que le sang sur ces mains était celui de la personne devant lui, dont il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de là où il était. Il s'avança un petit peu, et se figea sur place, en voyant le corps inerte et les yeux vide de Rogue. Un rire mauvais, qui lui glaça le sang, retentit autour de lui dans la pénombre de l'endroit où il se trouvait et quand il releva la tête pour se tourner, c'est son propre reflet dans le miroir qu'il voyait rire de cette voix glaciale. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Harry reconnaissait de moins en moins son image, les traits de son visage se modifiaient et au final, c'est Voldemort qui finit par se tenir devant lui.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur, aveuglé par le soleil qui perçait à travers la fenêtre du dortoir. La journée était déjà bien avancée, les autres étaient sans doute descendus dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner alors Harry, encore un peu déstabilisé, s'habilla rapidement pour rejoindre le plus vite possible Ron et Hermione. Il eut l'agréable surprise de les retrouver dans la Salle Commune, qui était déjà presque totalement vide à cette heure.

-Ah Harry, te voilà enfin! J'étais sur le point de monter pour venir te réveiller.

-Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose d'important, tout de suite !

Hermione semblait particulièrement attentive à ce qu'il voulait annoncer, mais Ron lui était toujours plongé dans la lecture d'un parchemin, il avait le tint livide quand il releva les yeux vers Harry.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda ce dernier en voyant la tête qu'il faisait. Quelqu'un de ta famille a été attaqué ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est ma mère, elle est en dépression depuis ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

-Bon, alors il n'y a rien de grave, personne n'est blessé. Il faut vraiment que je vous raconte ce qui…

-Quoi tu dis qu'il n'y a rien de grave !? s'exclama Ron avec colère. Mais tu t'entends quand tu parles ! Ma mère, qui t'a toujours traité comme son propre fils, est dans un état critique, toute ma famille fait partie de l'Ordre et risque sa vie tous les jours, et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait !?

-Désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'inquiéter à chaque fois que quelqu'un broie du noir ! Je t'ai demandé si quelqu'un avait été attaqué ou blessé, si ce n'est pas le cas je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me morfondre, comme toi tu le fais en ce moment ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu me prends la tête pour des semblants de souci depuis le début de l'année, et ça commence à me fatiguer sérieusement.

-Des semblants de souci ? Tu dis ça parce que tu t'en fiches des autres, tu ne penses qu'à ta petite personne. Depuis cette histoire d'Élu tu es super prétentieux et tu te crois meilleur que tout le monde.

-Comment oses tu me lancer ça au visage !? Je n'ai pas choisis d'être qui je suis !

-Ouais ben en tout cas je comprends pourquoi rien ne t'affecte ! Le célèbre Harry Potter n'a pas de famille, tes parents et Sirius sont morts ! Tu n'as plus personne pour qui tu comptes, tu ne risques pas de perdre des êtres chers !

-RETIRE CA TOUT DE SUITE, lança Harry hors de lui en se jetant sur Ron juste avant que Dean et Neville ne l'attrape pour l'empêcher de le frapper.

-Calme toi Harry, lança Neville.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu t'énerves comme ça ? demanda Dean.

-C'est de sa faute ! lança Harry.

-Je te conseille de me laisser tranquille, ajouta Ron avant de sortir de la Salle Commune. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur !

Les autres élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène finirent par sortir également, laissant Harry seul avec sa colère. Du moins presque seul, Hermione était toujours dans la pièce, bien qu'elle soit restée silencieuse jusque là.

-Toi aussi tu vas dire que c'est de ma faute ?

-Non Harry, Ron n'aurait pas du te parler comme ça. Peu importe l'inquiétude qu'il peut avoir pour sa famille, ce qu'il t'a dit est inadmissible, j'aurai été en colère moi aussi.

Harry commença à se calmer, la simple présence de Hermione semblant atténuer sa fureur. Il rigola même à la simple image d'une Hermione en colère, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vraiment vu s'énerver, elle avait mit une droite à Malefoy.

-De quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Viens, allons dans le Parc, on sera plus tranquille.

En effet, ils se posèrent à la lisière du lac, totalement givré avec une berge recouverte de neige et ils ne furent dérangés par aucun élève, ni même par Hagrid qui devait profiter de ce samedi pour partir dans la forêt interdite. Harry parla de son rêve à Hermione, de la haine qu'il avait ressenti pour Rogue depuis le début de l'année, et également de ce qu'il avait découvert suite à son visionnage du souvenir d'Alberforth. Hermione ne l'avait pas interrompu pendant son récit, tentant de comprendre tout ce qu'il lui disait.

-À ton avis qu'est ce que ton rêve signifie? Tu penses que Voldemort va essayer de se servir de toi pour atteindre Rogue, et donc par extension les autres habitants du château ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Possible. Ou alors c'est le contraire. Peut-être que c'est Rogue qui représente une menace liée à Voldemort. Je n'en sais trop rien.

-Oh Harry tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire !

-Mais je te dis qu'il y a quelque chose de louche avec lui ! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance !

-Et concernant le souvenir qu'Alberforth t'as montré ?

-Je le maudis depuis ce jour ! À cause de lui tous mes sentiments sont confus, je n'arrive plus à penser rationnellement. Surtout à propos de Rogue.

-S'il t'as montré tout ça c'est pour une raison quand même ! Tu devrais lui faire confiance.

-Et bien peut-être que je n'en ai pas envie ! Et peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de faire confiance à Rogue ! Il me déteste, et je ne supporte pas le fait de ne plus pouvoir le détester moi aussi comment avant juste parce que Alberforth m'a montré un stupide souvenir !

Hermione soupira, visiblement elle n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis.

-D'accord, d'accord. Mais concentrons nous sur ton rêve d'accord. Il faudrait en connaître la signification.

-Je ne peux pas en être sûr, ce rêve je l'ai fais que quelques fois depuis le début de l'année, et c'est seulement cette nuit qu'il est devenu si clair, si précis.

-Il faut que tu sois prudent, c'est vrai que certains de tes rêves se sont révélés être des indices concernant les plans de Voldemort, mais parfois ca t'a joué des tours. Cette fois encore tu pourrais être manipulé, comme, comme…

-Comme la nuit où Sirius est mort. J'y ai pensé mais cette fois c'est différent, Voldemort n'aurait aucun intérêt à me montrer ce qu'il veut faire, sans me mettre en danger.

-Tu en as parlé à Dumbledore ?

-Ça ne va pas ! Je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer avec ça. Et puis il dirait sans doute la même chose que toi, il sait que je déteste Rogue, depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Et ma colère a augmenté cette année depuis que tout le monde le prend pour un héros, et qu'il couvre Malefoy alors que moi je sais que c'est devenu un Mangemort.

-Mais justement je ne comprends pas. Si Malefoy est un Mangemort, Voldemort aurait pu lui demander de s'en prendre à Rogue. Ou même de s'en prendre à Dumbledore.

-Je sais que Malefoy a une mission, et je ne sais toujours pas de quoi il s'agit. Il prépare peut-être quelque chose contre Dumbledore, ou contre moi. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse s'en prendre à Rogue, parce qu'il l'a toujours aidé et soutenu.

-Je trouve cela bizarre tout de même.

-Je t'ai dis ce que j'ai vu, c'est tout.

-Le fait que tu ais fais ce rêve plusieurs fois montre bien que c'est certainement ce qui va se produire, mais c'est peut-être aussi ton subconscient qui te jour des tours. Comment tu le dis toi même, tu détestes Rogue depuis toujours. Et tu es frustré maintenant que tout le monde a reconnu sa valeur.

-Sa valeur ? Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

-Je ne fais juste que constater les choses. Je pense que tu devrais lui faire confiance toi aussi. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident parce qu'il n'a jamais été très tendre avec toi mais…

-Il ne l'a jamais été avec toi non plus. Ça ne te dérange pas que ce soit le seul prof qui te critique, juste parce que tu es à Gryffondor et que tu es née de parents moldus alors que tu es la meilleure élève de cette école ?

-Rogue n'a jamais montré d'animosité envers moi à cause de mes origines.

-Il prend la défense de Malefoy, alors c'est tout comme !

-Tu es vraiment borné tu sais !

Elle soupira avant de se lever.

-Fais comme tu veux. Mais je pense que garder toute cette colère et la ruminer ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour toi. Les temps ont changé, il faut qu'on se serre les coudes maintenant !

-Ouais et ben il est pas encore arrivé le temps qui me fera prendre le parti de Rogue.

-Comme tu voudras. Tu viens on rentre, je commence à avoir un peu froid.

-Non je vais rester encore un moment, j'ai envie d'être un peu seul.

-Entendu.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner, puis quand elle disparut au loin et après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien seul, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Il avait clairement en tête ce qu'il voulait faire, et pendant un moment il avait espéré que Hermione pourrait l'aider mais finalement, elle avait le même jugement que les autres sur Rogue. Il était vraiment en colère contre Alberforth, pour lui avoir montré ce sortilège, en colère contre Rogue pour avoir été ami avec sa mère, en colère contre Sirius et Rémus car ils ne lui en avaient jamais parlé, en colère contre son père pour n'avoir pas pu empêcher cette amitié et en colère contre sa mère pour…il ne savait pas vraiment. Pour avoir été ami avec Rogue ? Comment avait-elle pu se sentir assez proche d'un sorcier comme lui pour qu'il devienne son meilleur ami ?

Il soupira, sa décision était prise, il ne voulait plus avoir ce souvenir en tête. Il allait utiliser le Closus Memoriarum sur lui-même, et il allait le faire tout de suite. Cela faisait des mois que lui et les autres s'entrainaient sans relâche pour apprendre ce sortilège lors des cours de Flitwick, et la semaine dernière il avait réussi à le maîtriser à la perfection. Suivant la même marche à suivre, le souvenir se dissipa petit à petit jusqu'à être enfermé parfaitement dans un recoin de son esprit.

Harry ressentit à ce moment une étrange sensation de plénitude. Il pouvait de nouveau se permettre de haïr Rogue, mais il ignorait qu'il venait de bouleverser les plans d'Alberforth et de son mystérieux interlocuteur.


	33. Piège Mortel et Petites Contrariétés

CHAPITRE TRENTE-TROIS : PIÈGE MORTEL ET PETITES CONTRARIÉTÉS

Deux semaines plus tard, Harry et Ron ne se parlaient toujours pas, malgré les efforts incessants de Hermione pour les réconcilier. L'un comme l'autre ne voulait pas admettre ses tords, la situation semblait similaire à celle qu'ils avaient connu lors de leur quatrième année, et Hermione renonça finalement à se mêler de leurs histoires, estimant qu'ils finiraient tôt ou tard par s'expliquer. Mais la situation ne s'arrangeait pas, et l'arrivée de la date du match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Serdaigle n'y changea rien. L'ambiance était donc électrique dans les vestiaires, d'autant plus que l'enjeu était de taille : il s'agissait du match opposant les deux équipes en lice pour la Coupe, Serpentard et Poufsouffle étant déjà hors course. Celui qui gagnait aujourd'hui était presque assuré de remporter le championnat, ce qui expliquait le stress ambiant, pour Harry en tant que capitaine et pour le reste de l'équipe, d'autant plus que Serdaigle était toujours donné favoris.

-Voilà notre tactique pour aujourd'hui, conclut Harry. Si on s'y tient, on a de bonnes chances de remporter la victoire.

-En espérant que le temps ne va pas empirer, lança Ginny. Vous avez vu la tempête qui s'est levée dehors ?

En effet, quand ils sortirent du vestiaire pour entrer sur le terrain, le vent leur glaça les os et le tonnerre retentit alors qu'un éclair zébrait le ciel emplit de nuages noirs, une averse n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre sur le stade. Dans les tribunes, les élèves scandaient à tût tête des chansons et des encouragement pour leur équipe respective, et Serpentard ainsi que Poufsouffle ayant en majorité opté pour soutenir Serdaigle, c'étaient des banderoles bleues qui ornaient les ¾ du stade.

Un nouvel éclair fendit le ciel quand les joueurs s'élancèrent sur leur balai, et dès les premiers échanges de Souaffle, la pluie commença à s'abattre sur eux. Harry, lui, avait prévu le coup en protegeant ses lunettes pour ne pas être dérangé par les gouttes, mais malgré cela, avec le tonnerre et la pluie qui s'abattait, il n'était pas en mesure de savoir comment se passait la partie. Sa tactique était de toute façon très simple en ce qui le concernait, faire entièrement confiance à son équipe sans se préoccuper du score, et se concentrer uniquement sur le vif d'or. Il restait malgré tout en alerte, et tendait l'oreille à chaque fois qu'il passait près de la tour où se trouvait le commentateur du match pour se tenir informé. Au bout d'une demi heure, il n'y avait aucun signe du Vif d'or mais il savait que Gryffondor menait 100 à 80, le match était très serré, la victoire se jouerait à qui attraperait la petite balle dorée en premier.

À cet instant, il vit d'ailleurs des étincelles dorées passaient à quelques mètres de sa position, près de l'une des tours du stade et il fonça à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il zigzaguait à une dizaine de mètre au dessus du sol, sans l'ombre de la présence de McKenzie près de là où il était, ne quittant pas le Vif d'or des yeux. Il tendit la main pour s'en emparer mais dû renoncer à l'attraper en agrippant le manche de son balai des deux mains au dernier moment pour éviter l'un des cognards lancés par un des batteurs de Serdaigle. Harry était légèrement en colère, et très frustré, c'était l'une des rares fois où un batteur arrivait à lui faire renoncer au Vif d'or alors qu'il était sur le point de l'attraper. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, la petite balle avait disparut, Serdaigle avait réussi son coup. Il remonta de quelques mètres au dessus du sol, et croisa le batteur qui lui avait envoyé le cognard, un sourire satisfait illuminait son visage. Harry n'y fit pas attention, et repris sa recherche du Vif d'or. Il était totalement trempé, et frigorifié et il savait que les autres joueurs étaient dans le même cas que lui. Le score trahissait d'ailleurs l'état des deux équipes, Serdaigle et Gryffondor ayant seulement marqué deux buts chacun en l'espèce de 20 minutes.

Harry devait se dépêcher, s'il ne voulait pas finir totalement congelé sur son balai, dans l'incapacité de bouger. Il piqua une première fois vers le milieu du terrain, fit un tour puis piqua une deuxième fois et il revit des étincelles dorées apparaître devant lui, seulement cette fois, Matthew McKenzie était également de la partie. Les deux attrapeurs s'élancèrent à toute vitesse, et une bataille s'engagea pour le Vif d'Or. Les deux étaient au coude à coude quand soudain une violente douleur transperça le crâne de Harry. Restant malgré tout concentré, il resta au même niveau que son rival mais la douleur se faisait de plus en plus pressante, il avait l'impression que sa cicatrice était en train de le brûler. Il avait les yeux fixés sur la petite balle ailée, et il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle avait été ensorcelée. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer comment ni pourquoi, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'une grande quantité de magie néfaste émanée de l'objet, personne ne devait s'en approcher.

-Matthew, il ne faut pas que tu l'attrapes !

-Quoi, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Je crois que le Vif d'Or a été ensorcelé, on ne doit pas y toucher !

-Sincèrement Potter, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ? C'est comme ça que tu gagnes tes matchs d'habitude ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est le dernier recours que tu as trouvé face à moi ? Il faut t'y faire, c'est Serdaigle qui va remporter la coupe cette année.

Matthew plongea en piquet en suivant le Vif d'Or, Harry lui, réagit avec un demi fraction de seconde de plus et se retrouve derrière l'attrapeur de Serdaigle. Il entendait que le stade était en effervescence mais peu lui importait, il ne devait pas le laisser toucher la petite balle.

-Non, Matthew, attend !

Harry n'eut pas le choix, il sortit sa baguette de sous sa veste et immobilisa le balai de Matthew en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne chute pas. L'instant d'après, il entendit retentir dans tout le stade le bruit du sifflet de Madame Bibine, alors que dans les gradins, des sifflements et des hurlements de désapprobations s'élevaient un peu partout.

-Ca va pas, t'es dingue Potter ! lui cria McKenzie, alors que les autres joueurs des deux équipes s'approchaient des deux. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est Madame Bibine qui arriva à leur hauteur.

-Mais enfin Mr Potter, qu'est ce qui vous a pris ?

-Le Vif d'Or a été ensorcelé !

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Vous devez me croire, je dis la vérité.

-T'en a pas marre d'attirer l'attention sur toi !? lança McKenzie. Tu ne supportes pas de perdre c'est tout.

Harry voulu se défendre, mais aucune autre parole ne sortit de sa bouche. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était les regards furieux des joueurs de Serdaigle, et également des joueurs de son équipe qui savaient déjà que le geste de Harry leur couterait cher. Et il entendait toujours les cris et les sifflements des autres élèves installés dans les gradins.

-Bon ça suffit, tout le monde rejoint ses vestiaires.

-Mais Madame Bibine…

-Pas de mais, dit elle sèchement à McKenzie. Je dois régler cette histoire dans les formes.

Les joueurs de Serdaigle descendirent tout de suite et se rendirent dans leur vestiaire. Ceux de Gryffondor firent de même, et Harry sentit le poids de tous les regards se poser sur lui au moment où il entra. Avant que quiconque ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le Professeur McGonagall fit son apparition, ils l'avaient rarement vu aussi en colère.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce qui vous a pris MrPotter !? Utiliser votre baguette en plein match de Quidditch, on n'a jamais vu ça !

-Je l'ai déjà dit au Professeur Bibine, le Vif d'Or a été ensorcelé.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer, je l'ai ressenti en m'en approchant c'est tout.

Elle avait l'air perplexe face à ce qu'il lui annonçait, et avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, Mme Bibine entra dans les vestiaires, suivit de Rogue.

-Bon, je viens de parler à l'équipe de Serdaigle. Normalement, le match aurait dû s'arrêter là, avec la défaite annoncée de Gryffondor. Mais vos adversaires acceptent de reprendre le match si je leur octroie un avantage de 180 points ce qui donnerait un score de 120 à 280 pour Serdaigle.

-Quoi ?! lança Ron furieux.

-C'est injuste ! protesta Ginny.

-Ce qui est injuste Miss Weasley, c'est ce qui s'est produit contre eux à l'instant. Ils estiment que c'était Mr McKenzie qui était sur le point d'attraper le Vif d'Or et que c'était donc Serdaigle qui aurait du l'emporter. Mais ils ne veulent pas d'une semi victoire, ils acceptent donc de reprendre avec ces 180 points donnés, ce qui leur octroie une avance de 160 points sur votre équipe. Comme ça, même si Mr Potter attrape tout de suite le Vif d'Or, ils seront quand même gagnants.

-C'est n'importe quoi !

-C'est soit ça, soit vous déclarez forfait.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! s'exclama Seamus en d'adressant à Harry. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire ça, on les menait au score ?! Si tu n'es pas à la hauteur c'est de ta faute, tu n'avais pas à faire payer toute l'équipe.

-Je vous l'ai dis et je vous le répète, le Vif d'Or a été ensorcelé !

-De quel Vif d'Or parlait vous au juste ? De celui-ci ? lança Rogue de sa voix glaciale.

Il avait un petit rictus au coin des lèves qui mit Harry en colère, visiblement il se délectait de la situation.

-Je parle de celui qu'il y avait sur le terrain.

-C'est donc bien de celui-ci qu'il s'agit, ajouta Rogue. Comme vous pouvez le constater, il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Il le tendit à McGonagall, qui le prit dans ses mains avant de le passer à Mme Bibine, un regard sévère s'abattant sur Harry.

-À ce stade, c'est pathologique de se sentir menacé comme cela tout le temps, lança Rogue. Il faudrait penser à vous faire soigner Potter.

-Severus s'il vous plait, inutile d'en rajouter.

-Mais si je me sens menacé comme vous dites, lança Harry, c'est peut-être parce qu'on m'impose la présence au quotidien de serviteurs de celui qui essaye de me tuer.

Rogue s'approcha de Harry, le regard plein de haine, qui semblait lancer des éclairs.

-Ça suffit j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos insinuations perpétuelles. Je ne vous permets pas de me manquer de respect et encore moins de porter ce genre d'accusation. Vous ne semblez pas mesurer la gravité de vos paroles, ça pourrait vous couter cher.

-Vous ne me faîtes pas peur ! cria Harry plein de haine. Vous êtes comme tous les autres, et la seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes là c'est que vous arrivez à duper Dumbledore. Mais votre place n'est pas ici, elle ne l'a jamais été, et elle ne le sera jamais, espèce de sale Mangem…

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, le poing de Rogue venait de le frapper violemment au visage, et il s'était effondré sur le sol froid du vestiaire, au milieu des joueurs de l'équipe. Rogue leva ensuite sa main, Harry fut soulevé dans les airs et projeté contre un mur en restant en lévitation. Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, Rogue avait complètement perdu la tête.

-Severus, arrêtez ! lança McGonagall en sortant sa baguette.

Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de l'utiliser, car Rogue relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur le cou de Harry et celui-ci tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il reprit son souffle difficilement, puis plaqua la main sur son visage, son nez saignait abondement, alors que devant lui, Rogue, hors de lui, tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer.

-Severus, enfin, vous avez perdu la tête ! Vous venez de frapper un élève, lança McGonagall. Vous avez presque failli l'étouffer !

Rogue se tourna vers elle, le regard toujours noir, même si sa colère était mêlée à de l'appréhension maintenant. Il savait que ce qu'il venait de faire pouvait lui coûter cher, mais cette fois il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Sans un mot, et sans un dernier regard vers Harry, il sortit de la salle. Les élèves autour affichaient des expressions différentes, comme Ginny qui avait l'air particulièrement outrée parce qu'elle venait de voir, ou bien Seamus et Katie qui donnaient l'impression d'être satisfaits, estimant peut-être que Harry avait mérité ce qui lui était arrivé. Ron lui, était devenu blême, surpris par le geste de Rogue, mais il n'avait pas bronché pour aider Harry non plus. La directrice des Gryffondor se pencha ensuite vers Harry pour stopper le saignement de son nez.

-Vous êtes allé trop loin cette fois Mr Potter.

-C'est moi qui suit allé trop loin ?

-Je parle d'abord de votre sort en plein milieu du match. Et oui, vous êtes également allé trop loin en le traitant de Mangemort.

-Alors. Qu'est ce que vous décidez pour le match ? coupa Mme Bibine, comme si rien ne s'était passé. L'autre équipe attend.

Harry se releva péniblement, en s'essuyant le nez par réflexe, car il était comme neuf.

-Je pense qu'on devrait…

-Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, lança Seamus.

-Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe, protesta Harry.

-Ça ne vaut pas grand chose maintenant. C'est à cause de toi si on en est là, alors la moindre des choses c'est que ce soit nous qui décidions et pas toi.

-Très bien, lança Harry les dents serrées.

-On veut continuer, lança Ginny. A toi de réparer tes erreurs. Tu as intérêts à nous laisser reprendre au moins un but d'avance avant d'attraper le Vif d'Or, pour qu'on soit au moins à égalité à la fin du match. Et si on pouvait gagner se serait encore mieux.

-Et si vous n'y arrivez pas, inutile de vous dire de ne pas utiliser votre baguette de nouveau sur Mr McKenzie, lança Madame Bibine.

Tous les joueurs passèrent devant Harry pour sortir du vestiaire, suivit de près par Bibine et McGonagall, le laissant un instant seul à ses réflexions. Il n'était pas fou, il savait ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il s'était approché du Vif d'Or. Mais après tout, peut-être que c'était la douleur à sa cicatrice qui lui avait donné cette impression ? Non ! La douleur était apparut parce que le Vif d'Or avait été trafiqué, ça n'était pas une coïncidence. Il sortit à son tour des vestiaires, ne sachant pas comme il allait pouvoir réagir une fois le match reprit, quand il se retrouverait devant le Vif d'Or. Quand il arriva au milieu de stade, Madame Bibine était en train d'expliquer à tous les élèves ce qui avait été décidé. Beaucoup criaient encore au scandale, annonçant que les Serdaigle devaient être annoncé vainqueur mais finalement le calme revint et le match pu reprendre. La pluie s'était arrêtée, tout comme le tonnerre et malgré le fait que le ciel était encore sombre, la visibilité était bien meilleure qu'en début de partie.

Harry prit de l'altitude, et il commença à faire plusieurs tours en scrutant autour de lui. Gryffondor venait de marquer un autre but, s'il attrapait la petite balle dorée, se serait un match nul. Les trois poursuiveurs de Serdaigle s'approchèrent des buts de Gryffondor mais Ron fit un arrêt spectaculaire, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, oubliant presque qu'ils étaient encore fâchés. Le souvenir lui revint en tête qu'il ne l'avait pas cru non plus quand Harry avait parlé du Vif d'Or ensorcelé et il en voulu à Ron de ne pas avoir pris sa défense. Il pensa ensuite à Hermione, est ce qu'elle le croyait ? Est ce qu'elle lui en voulait d'avoir jeté un sort sur son petit ami ? Il n'en savait rien. Gryffondor marqua un nouveau but, c'était le moment ou jamais de trouver le Vif d'Or. Harry passa près des tribunes où étaient installés les professeurs, et il lança un regard noir à Rogue. Dumbledore lui n'était pas là, comment aurait-il réagit en voyant son petit protégé s'en prendre à lui comme il l'avait fait ? Il ne le savait pas non plus.

Il chassa tous ces questionnements de son esprit, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il vit le Vif d'Or. Sans une seconde d'hésitation, il fonça droit dessus mais c'était sans compter sur Matthew qui arriva à sa hauteur en un rien de temps.

-Tu ne l'auras pas Potter !

Harry ne répondit rien, sa cicatrice recommençait à lui faire mal, et la même sensation que précédemment apparut au creux de son estomac.

-Tu devrais abandonner, tu sais très bien que se ne sera pas une véritable victoire pour Gryffondor ! Si vous gagnez la coupe sur un match pareil, personne ne l'acceptera.

Le stade était en effervescence, tout le monde avait les yeux figeaient sur les deux attrapeurs.

-Tu ne mérites pas cette victoire ! Et encore moins comme capitaine de l'équipe !

Le Vif d'Or changea brusquement de direction, et Matthew, trop occupé à critiquer Harry loupa le coche et se prit un des gradins presque de plein fouet alors que Harry lui continuait sa course. Il était presque arrivé à une distance suffisante pour attraper le Vif d'Or quand celui ci s'arrêta net. Harry, surpris, fit de même, et il se retrouva à un mètre de la petite balle dorée. Il était assis sur son balais, sans avancer, et le Vif d'Or volait tranquillement autour de lui, sans jamais s'éloigner, restant toujours à portée de main. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, quelqu'un avait piégé l'objet, qui se laissait volontairement attrapé pour refermer le piège sur Harry. Ce dernier se retourna, Matthew, légèrement sonné, n'était pas tombé de son balai et il se dirigeait vers sa direction. Harry n'avait plus le choix, il devait s'emparer du Vif d'Or ou bien c'est le Serdaigle qui le ferait.

Après une légèrement hésitation, il tendit le bras, la main ouverte, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé le Quidditch, il ne sentit aucunement le Vif d'Or se débattre dans sa pomme. Un silence assourdissant s'abattit sur le stade, comme si l'espace d'une seconde, tout s'était arrêté, puis Harry ressentit une douleur fulgurante au niveau du crâne et il ne put s'empêcher de hurler. Une onde de choc balaya ensuite tout le stade, une onde qui semblait provenir du Vif d'Or que Harry tenait toujours, incapable de desserrer l'étreinte de ses doigts. Une étrange fumée noire s'en dégagea ensuite, son bras commençait à le brûler mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour lâcher prise. La fumée se propagea dans le ciel, au milieu du stade puis le visage de Voldemort apparût, souriant.

-Harry Potter, tu es à moi.

Une autre détonation retentit, celle-ci projetant Harry par terre, la violence du choc le faisant rouler sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres dans la boue. Il sentit sa jambe craquer sous son poids, son genou était certainement cassé, il ne pouvait plus se relever. Il regarda autour de lui, et vit l'horreur qui s'était abattu sur le stade au moment de la détonation. Plusieurs tours de gradins avaient été détruites en partie, d'autres étaient en feu. Les élèves couraient dans tous les sens et criaient mais Harry n'y fit pas attention plus longtemps, son regarda se reportant sur le visage de Voldemort qui s'élevait au dessus de lui. La fumée dans laquelle le visage était apparut commençait à s'avancer vers lui, Harry comprit qu'elle était reliée au Vif d'Or qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main et avait qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva engloutit à l'intérieur d'un épais nuage, au milieu des Ténèbres, et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il pu lâcher le Vif d'Or.

Il n'entendait plus rien, il ne voyait plus rien. Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus aucune pensée en tête ni aucune sensation, si ce n'est la douleur à la tête et au genou. Le visage de Voldemort apparut dans les Ténèbres, ce dernier souriait puis se mit à rire avant de s'embraser dans des flammes immenses. Le visage disparut, mais les flammes étaient toujours là, Harry avait même l'impression qu'elles devenaient plus grandes, et qu'elles commençaient à bruler son visage et ses bras, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il entendit au loin un son qui lui semblait familier mais qu'il avait encore du mal à distinguer convenablement. La mélodie se rapprocha, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il s'agissait du chant de Fumseck. Il était sur le point de perdre connaissance, quand il sentit deux pressions au niveau de ses épaules, le phénix avait plongé au milieu du nuage de fumée où il se trouvait pour planter ses serres dans son corps et l'en extraire. Harry sentait qu'il avait du mal à l'en extirper, il pensa d'ailleurs un instant qu'il ne réussirait pas mais ensuite, les Ténèbres disparurent et le stade de Quidditch apparut devant ses yeux.

Harry pensait que Fumseck allait le déposer par terre, et que quelqu'un viendrait s'occuper de lui mais le phénix prit un peu plus d'altitude, il se dirigeait vers le château. Bercé par le vol gracieux de l'oiseau, et le vent frais, Harry ne put lutter plus longtemps et il plongea dans un profond sommeil.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva dans la pièce qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, l'infirmerie. Il y avait passé énormément de temps depuis le début de l'année, et une fois encore il eut beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir avec une simple blessure au genou. Il tendit d'ailleurs sa jambe, heureux de voir qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Par contre, sa main droite et son avant bras étaient toujours couverts de bandage, et la sensation de brûlure qu'il avait ressentie en attrapant le Vif d'Or n'avait toujours pas disparut. Il tenta de se relever mais il était toujours affaibli alors il y renonça, trop bien installé dans sa couverture. Il entendit du bruit à quelques mètres de son lit, et l'instant d'après Madame Pomfresh ouvrit l'un des rideaux qui était tiré autour de lui.

-Ah Mr Potter, vous êtes réveillé.

-Quel jour somme nous ?

-Dimanche. Vous avez dormi près de 24h.

-Seulement ? J'étais tellement épuisé, j'ai cru que je mettrai des jours à me réveiller.

-Oui, c'est ce à quoi je m'attendais aussi. Il faut croire que les nombreuses épreuves que vous avez traversées vous ont fortifié. Faites moi voir votre bras.

-Je veux voir le Professeur Dumbledore, lança Harry sans faire attention à sa demande.

-Il n'est pas là.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Personne ne sait où il est. On va devoir attendre qu'il réapparaisse, quand il l'aura décidé. En attendant, vous allez rester tranquillement allongé, et pour le moment vous allez me montrer votre bras.

Résigné, Harry tendit son bras et Madame Pomfresh enleva ses bandages. De la pointe de ses doigts, à son coude, on pouvait voir que sa peau était brûlée à vif, malgré la présence d'une étrange pâte grise que l'infirmière avait appliqué sans que cela n'ai aucun effet. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit disparaître cette pâte puis elle soupira.

-Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire Mr Potter. C'est la première fois que je n'arrive pas à guérir une blessure. Il faudrait montrer ça au professeur Rogue.

-C'est hors de question ! lança Harry furieux.

-Oui je m'attendais à cette réaction de votre part, on m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé pendant le match. Mais c'est le seul à pouvoir vous guérir.

-Non ce n'est pas le seul. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore pourra arranger ça.

-Ce n'est pas sûr. Et puis on ne sait pas quand il va revenir.

-Peu importe, j'attendrai. Vous n'avez qu'à me remettre des bandages en attendant.

-Mais…

-Je vous ai dis qu'il était hors de question que Rogue m'examine !

-Très bien comme vous voulez.

Elle agita sa baguette, et de nouveaux bandages apparurent sur sa main et son bras.

-Vous devriez vous reposer. Le directeur viendra vous voir dès qu'il sera de retour. En attendant, je doute que vous puissiez utiliser votre baguette ou bien prendre des notes avec votre main dans cet état. Inutile que vous alliez en cours avant d'être soigné. En espérant que votre état ne va pas empirer.

-Parfait. Je n'ai envie de voir personne de toute façon.

-Très bien. Je ne laisse donc entrer personne si des gens viennent vous rendre visite ? demanda-t-elle en prenant le rideau dans ses main, prête à le tirer pour le laisser se rendormir.

-Laissez juste entrer Hermione Granger. Les autres je ne veux pas en entendre parler.


	34. Manigances et Désillusions

CHAPITRE TRENTE-QUATRE : MANIGANCES ET DÉSILLUSIONS

Heureusement pour Harry, Dumbledore réapparut au château dès le lendemain matin mais après avoir eu vent de ce qui s'était passé, il avait décidé de convoquer Severus dans son bureau avant de descendre à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh lui ayant annoncé que l'état de Harry n'avait pas empiré. Quand Severus entra dans son bureau, il vit davantage de déception dans son regard que de colère et cela le fit se sentir encore plus mal. Il resta debout, les yeux baissés, n'osant pas regarder le directeur en face alors que ce dernier était assis dans son fauteuil.

-Inutile de baisser les yeux ainsi Severus. Comme cela vous ressemblez à un petit garçon qui vient de faire une bêtise qu'il regrette. Or nous savons tous les deux que ce que vous avez fais n'est pas une simple bêtise, et que vous ne regrettez pas du tout votre geste.

-Bien sûr que je regrette ! s'exclama Rogue en relevant les yeux, en colère.

-Vraiment ? Mais regrettez vous ce que vous avez fais pour les conséquences que cela implique ou simplement parce que c'était mal de votre part de frapper un élève ?

-Je…

Il n'ajouta rien, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas être crédible s'il annonçait qu'il regrettait de s'en être prit à Harry.

-Je l'ai peut-être frappé, mais il m'avait traité de Mangemort. Il s'agit d'accusations graves que je ne pouvais tolérer. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait fait que des allusions, mais cette fois c'était très clair. J'ai été innocenté il y a des années, et même si je ne peux pas empêcher les gens de penser que je suis toujours au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne tolère pas que quelqu'un le clame publiquement. Encore moins un élève.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Mais cela ne vous donnez pas le droit de vous en prendre à lui ainsi. De vous deux c'est vous l'adulte, et c'est vous la figure d'autorité. C'était à vous d'être assez intelligent pour ne pas réagir à ses provocations, et c'est lui qui aurait été puni.

-Vous allez me renvoyer de Poudlard ? demanda Severus, comme s'il n'avait pensé qu'à avoir la réponse à cette question depuis ce qui s 'était passé dans les vestiaires.

-Non Severus, je ne vais pas vous renvoyer.

-Pourquoi ?

Dumbledore soupira, avant de se lever de son fauteuil pour se rapprocher de Severus.

-Parce que je sais que vous avez été poussé à bout. Et que je ne peux pas me passer de votre présence ici. Mais vous devriez vous débarrasser de cette haine que vous avez en vous Severus, ça ne vous attire que dès ennui.

-J'en suis conscient.

-Je comprends que pendant longtemps ça a été une carapace pour vous, une façon de vous préserver mais vous n'avez plus besoin de cela désormais.

-Mais Potter…

-Harry est le fils de celle qui était autrefois votre meilleure amie et celui qui était votre pire ennemi, mais vous n'avez pas à lui faire payer ce que vous avez vécu par le passé. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Lily s'est éloignée de vous pour se rapprocher de James. Vous ne devez cette perte dans votre vie qu'à vos mauvais choix.

-Il est tout aussi prétentieux que son père, et incapable de quoi que ce soit.

-Vous savez très bien que c'est faux. Vous êtes seulement aveuglé par votre colère et par ce qu'il représente. Autrefois je pouvais comprendre que vous le détestiez. Harry ressemblait à celui qui vous avez volé votre amie, celle que vous considériez comme votre petite sœur alors que vous étiez totalement seul. Il était célèbre depuis son plus jeune âge sans n'avoir rien accompli d'extraordinaire alors que vous êtes un sorcier exceptionnel et que vous n'aviez jamais été reconnu pour vos talents, obligé d'agir dans l'ombre. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas Severus. Aujourd'hui vous avez Elizabeth, aujourd'hui tout le monde sait ce que vous avez fait pour lutter contre Voldemort. Pourquoi continuer à détester Harry ainsi ?

-Je n'y peux rien, je ne supporte pas de le voir. Jusqu'à maintenant j'arrivais à me contenir, mais il a toujours ce petit air suffisant. Il est d'une arrogance détestable et être accusé à tord et quelque chose que je n'accepte plus.

Dumbledore soupira, sans rien ajouter mais c'est Severus qui reprit la parole en regardant le directeur droit dans les yeux.

-Et je ne supporte pas non plus que vous lui donniez tellement d'importance, alors qu'il n'a rien d'exceptionnel.

-Si Severus, il a beaucoup d'importance.

-Mais pourquoi !? Expliquez moi ! J'ai l'impression que vous lui faite plus confiance qu'à moi, que vous partagez des choses avec lui et pas avec moi et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, lança-t-il hors de lui. J'estime pourtant vous avoir suffisamment prouvé ma fidélité, vous avoir suffisamment aidé. C'est moi qui ais pris tous les risques, c'est moi qui ai affronté les pires situations pour vous. Et pourtant, ça ne semble pas vous suffire pour me dire de quoi il retourne.

-Mais bien sûr que si Severus, s'exclama Dumbledore en déposant ses mains sur les épaules de Severus pour le rassurer. Seulement…

-Seulement quoi ?

-Seulement, savoir la vérité sur Harry implique de le protéger au péril de sa vie, et ça, je ne pense pas que vous en soyez capable, pas pour l'instant. Ce n'est absolument pas un manque de confiance en vous Severus, vous ne devriez pas avoir de doute à ce sujet. Et le moment venu, je vous dirai tout, je vous le promets.

Severus soupira à son tour, obligé de se contenter de cela pour le moment. Il vit ensuite le regard du directeur devenir plus dur, et plus sérieux.

-Le problème maintenant c'est de savoir ce qui va se passer pour vous désormais.

-Pour moi ? Mais je pensais que…

-Je vous ai dis que je ne comptais pas vous renvoyer. En revanche, je ne sais pas quelle sera la décision du Ministère.

Severus devint blême d'un coup, il avait totalement oublié la présence des Aurors dans le stade au moment où l'incident s'était produit. L'un d'entre eux avait certainement suivi le groupe dans les vestiaires et avaient vu ce qui s'était passé, avant de le rapporter au Ministère.

-Vous pensez qu'ils sont au courant, demanda Rogue ?

-J'en suis persuadé.

-Alors il n'y a rien à faire. Je serai démis de mes fonctions par le bureau chargé de l'affaire et je serai envoyé…

Il déglutit difficilement, incapable de terminer sa phrase, ne pouvant s'imaginer être envoyé en prison.

-Ce n'est pas encore fais. Il faut absolument que je parle avec Harry.

Dans l'infirmerie, Harry venait de finir de s'habiller. Il avait entendu dire que Dumbledore était rentré par des élèves qui en discutaient dans le couloir, et puisqu'il ne semblait pas décidé à descendre pour venir le voir, il s'était préparé pour se rendre dans son bureau, malgré les incessantes contestations de Madame Pomfresh. Il laça son lacet, toujours assis sur son lit, presque prêt à partir quand Hermione entra dans la salle. Elle était déjà venue le voir la veille au soir, et comme Harry l'avait demandé, ça avait été la seule.

-Tu sors déjà ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le lit. Je croyais que tu devais attendre que Dumbledore vienne te voir ici.

-C'est ce qui était prévu mais puisqu'il ne semble pas vouloir venir, je vais aller le voir directement.

-Est ce que ta main et ton bras te font encore mal ?

-Non pas du tout. Je ne sens plus aucune douleur.

-Alors tu devrais attendre ici.

-J'en ai marre d'attendre ! Je veux régler cette histoire à propos de Rogue le plus vite possible ! Regarde tous ces courriers que j'ai reçu lui dit-il en montrant des dizaines d'enveloppes qui s'étalaient sur sa table de chevet et sur le sol près de son lit. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Et bien…

-Ce sont des lettres des parents des élèves sauvés par Rogue lors de l'incident pendant le match de Quidditch. Une des tribunes a failli s'effondrer et Rogue a sauvé à la fois les élèves qui étaient encore dans les gradins, et ceux qui couraient et sur lesquels la tour allait s'effondrer. Et tu sais ce qu'ils me disent dans leurs lettres ?

-Je suppose que…

-Ils me disent qu'ils ont appris que Rogue pouvait être suspendu pour ce qu'il m'avais fais, et même être envoyé en prison si je porte plainte. Et pour empêcher ça ils me demandent de le laisser s'en sortir, il y en a même certains qui m'ont menacé !

-Je vois, dit Hermione d'une voix un peu trop détachée au gout de Harry. Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Ce que je compte faire ? Le faire croupir en prison bien sûr ! Il est hors de question qu'il reste à Poudlard et que je me le coltine à chaque cours de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal !

-Tu es conscient que Dumbledore n'aura pas le temps de trouver un remplaçant, et qu'on aura plus cours d'ici la fin de l'année ?

-Et alors ? C'est mon problème peut-être ?

-Ton problème non, parce que tu sais te défendre. Mais les autres, eux, ils ont besoin d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts pour affronter ce qu'il y a dehors. On a bientôt fini nos études ici, et on ne sait pas combien de temps cette guerre va durer.

-Alors pour un souci pratique, tu voudrais que je le laisse s'en tirer ? Que je ne fasse rien ?

-Et si je te dis oui, est ce que tu seras en colère contre moi ?

-Non, mais j'aimerais au moins que tu me donnes une bonne raison de le faire.

-Et si je te disais juste de me faire confiance ? Que je t'assure que si tu fais renvoyer Rogue ça risque d'avoir un impact négatif sur tout le monde ici?

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas trop où son amie voulait en venir.

-Je te dirais que parfois, tu ressembles vraiment à Dumbledore dans ta façon de parler et ta façon d'agir.

-Tu ne le regretteras pas Harry. C'est ce que Dumbledore aimerait que tu fasses aussi j'en suis sûre.

Elle lui lança un grand sourire et n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, Dumbledore venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, suivit par McGonagall, Davis qui affichait un sourire d'intense satisfaction et Rogue, à qui Harry lança un regard noir, que lui rendit le Maître des Potions.

-Harry, tu es déjà prêt à partir ? Madame Pomfresh me disait que tu n'étais pas en forme.

-Je vais très bien ! lança ce dernier sur un ton un peu plus dur que celui qu'il employait d'habitude à l'égard du directeur.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps à venir te voir, lança Dumbledore, conscient que Harry lui en voulait, mais j'avais quelque chose d'important à traiter.

-Vous avez voulu entendre ses explications sur ce qu'il a fait et sa version des faits, qui doit être bien différente de la mienne.

-Non, je pense que Severus a plutôt bien retranscrit ce qui s'était passé, d'après le témoignage que j'ai pu entendre de toutes les personnes qui étaient sur place.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? Je ne veux pas le voir !

-Pourtant, c'est peut-être la seule personne ici à même de pouvoir te guérir. Se serait imprudent de ta part de refuser qu'il t'examine et qu'il te soigne, par pur ego.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide. Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai plus mal.

-Voyons ça. Miss Granger, si vous permettez.

Hermione se leva précipitamment, les joues rouges et Dumbledore s'assit à sa place en brandissant sa baguette. Les bandages disparurent, et Harry, comme les autres, put constater qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de brûlure, sa main et son bras était comme neuf.

-Vous voyez ! lança Harry.

Dumbledore avait un air dubitatif mais pensa finalement que le remède de Madame Pomfresh avait dû mettre un peu plus de temps qu'habituellement pour agir.

-Très bien. Puisque tu es sûr pied, il y a quelque chose d'important dont j'aimerais te parler Harry.

Il était sur le point de lui demander de renoncer à porter plainte contre Rogue, mais quelqu'un se racla la gorge à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Le petit groupe se retourna et ils virent une petite femme d'une quarantaine d'année, svelte, les cheveux bruns coupés court, avec des lunettes et un tailleur qui lui donnait un air sévère. À sa droite et à sa gauche étaient plantés deux hommes à la carrure imposante. Ils traversèrent la pièce rapidement et la femme serra tout de suite la main de Harry, qui l'avait levé pour la montrer à Dumbledore.

-Bonjour Mr Potter. Je m'appelle Suzanne Parker, je suis la directrice adjointe du bureau chargé de la violence infligée aux sorciers de premier cycle. J'ai été envoyée pour mener mon enquête concernant ce qui s'est produit samedi dernier, à 15h27, dans les vestiaires du stade de Quidditch. Vous avez bien été victime d'une attaque portée par l'un de vos professeurs ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

-Heu…oui, répondit sobrement Harry en se tournant vers Rogue.

La sorcière se tourna pour poser son regard à son tour sur le Maître des Potions, en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Et je suppose que vous êtes celui mis en cause dans cette affaire, Severus Rogue, ajouta-t-elle en sortant un parchemin de sa poche.

-C'est bien lui, dit Dumbledore en se levant. Mais avant que vous ne commenciez votre enquête j'aurais aimé…

-Je vous arrête, Professeur Dumbledore. À partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui gère les choses comme je l'entends ici. Et je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec Mr Potter, seul à seul.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Harry, en attrapant une plume dans sa poche.

-Mais avant il faudrait que je sache. Mr Potter, avez vous subi une pression de la part de quiconque depuis que l'incident s'est produit ?

-Vous voulez parler des menaces envoyées par les parents des élèves qu'il a sauvé ? demanda Harry en montrant les enveloppes qui étaient toujours près de son lit.

-Mhmh, et bien je pensais plutôt à une pression de la part de vos professeurs ou même du directeur, dit-elle en se tournant rapidement vers Dumbledore. Mais c'est intéressant, ajouta-t-elle en griffonnant sur son parchemin. Y-t-il un endroit au calme où Mr. Potter et moi-même pouvons discuter ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers Dumbledore.

-Il y a une salle de classe qui ne sert plus près du hall d'entrée, lança ce dernier.

-Se sera parfait, lança Parker en se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'infirmerie, suivit de Harry et de ses deux acolytes.

-Harry ! s'exclama Hermione.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, mais personne à part Harry ne comprit à quoi elle faisait allusion quand elle s'adressa à lui.

-Souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dis, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça, puis il suivit la sorcière du Ministère jusqu'à la salle indiquée par Dumbledore, alors que les autres restèrent dans le hall d'entrée, en attendant l'issu de l'entretien. Dans la petite pièce, Harry trouva l'atmosphère particulièrement pesante, assis face à la sorcière, les deux étant séparés seulement par un bureau. La femme déposa devant elle une pile de parchemin, puis une autre plume que celle qu'elle avait utilisée précédemment.

-Ça vous dérange si j'utilise une plume à papote ?

-J'avoue ne pas vraiment être très fan de ce genre d'objet depuis que j'ai fais la rencontre de Rita Skeeter.

-Ne vous en faite pas Mr Potter, dit elle en souriant. Je suis employée du Ministère de la Magie, pas rédactrice d'articles à scandales pour la Gazette.

-Entendu.

-Bien. Vous avez compris pourquoi j'étais ici ?

-Parce que Rogue s'en est pris à moi, répondit Harry.

-Le Professeur Rogue, rectifia la sorcière. Oui, c'est bien cela. Vous avez été victime d'une agression physique commise par l'un des membres du corps enseignant, ce qui est une violation de la loi sur la protection des sorciers de premiers cycle et également une violation d'un article du règlement de Poudlard. Mais j'aimerais que les choses soient claires Mr Potter. Normalement, ce genre d'incident n'est pas traité directement avec le sorcier de premier cycle qui a été victime d'une agression. Encore moins s'il l'a été par un Professeur, ce qui, de mémoire, n'est jamais arrivé. Mais vous avez 16 ans, et la situation étant ce qu'elle est, vos parents et votre dernier tueur lié au monde des sorciers étant tous décédés, c'est à vous que reviens la décision finale. Si vous portez plainte contre votre Professeur, il passera devant le Magenmagot et il risquera non seulement de perdre sa place à Poudlard, mais également jusqu'à 10 ans d'emprisonnement à la prison des sorciers, qui n'est plus Azkaban mais un autre établissement tenu secret par le Ministère.

-Et si je ne porte pas plainte ?

-De nombreux témoin ont admis avoir vu le Professeur Rogue s'en prendre à vous. Il devra donc s'acquitter du paiement d'une amende dont la somme sera fixée par le Tribunal mais il restera Professeur, et ne pourra pas être envoyé en prison. C'est à vous que revient la décision finale, c'est pour ça que je vous demande de bien réfléchir.

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage de Harry et il regarda la sorcière dans les yeux.

-Oh mais c'est déjà tout réfléchi !

À l'extérieur de la pièce, dans le hall d'entrée, la tension était également palpable. Severus ne cessait de faire les cents pas, anxieux, malgré les regards de soutien de Dumbledore. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans une situation pareille ? A cause de l'élève qu'il détestait le plus, et par manque de sang froid, il allait être enfermé, sans doute pour plusieurs années, du moins s'il réussissait à survivre à cette épreuve. De nombreux bruits de pas commencèrent à se faire entendre dans les couloirs, avant qu'une foule d'élèves ne fasse son apparition, descendant pour venir prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il vit ensuite Elizabeth apparaître en haut des escaliers, et sa gorge se serra. Elizabeth…Il n'imaginait même pas pouvoir vivre une journée entière éloigné d'elle, alors comment pourrait-il envisager de rester enfermer plusieurs années sans la voir ? Elle se précipita vers lui et se blottit contre son torse avant de se détacher légèrement pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il répondit à son baiser avec autant d'intensité, quittant difficilement ses lèvres quand elle fit un pas en arrière.

-Minerva vient de me raconter ce qui se passait. Dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai, dit moi qu'ils ne vont pas t'emmener !

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, quelqu'un d'autre prit la parole. Il s'agissait de l'Auror Walters, que Severus n'avait pas vu arriver.

-Bien sûr qu'on va l'emmener, lança-t-il avant de lancer un regard noir à Severus, en souriant du coin des lèvres. Je vous avais bien dit que tôt ou tard vous finiriez dans une cellule.

-Ça suffit, Mr Walters, lança Dumbledore. Je ne tolèrerai pas que vous manquiez autant de respect à un homme qui est toujours professeur ici. Qui plus est, Severus n'est pas encore en état d'arrestation.

-Il le sera bientôt, s'exclama Davis, le même sourire dessiné sur son visage que lorsqu'il était entré dans l'infirmerie. Le Ministère a été beaucoup plus réactif cette fois, vous n'avez pas eu le temps d'embobiner Potter et lui dire quoi faire.

-Je n'ai jamais fait une chose pareille. Harry a toujours pris ses décisions lui même, et en a toujours assumé les conséquences.

-Et bien cette fois il devra assumer le fait d'envoyer un homme en prison. Mais vu les relations qu'il entretien avec l'accusé, je ne pense pas que le poids de la culpabilité va le gêner bien longtemps.

-Vous êtes un monstre, lança Elizabeth avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore. Albus, je vous en prie, faites quelque chose !

-Je suis désolé Elizabeth, j'ai les mains liées, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire maintenant. La nouvelle de ce qui s'est passé s'est propagée plus vite que je ne l'avais pensé, maintenant c'est le Ministère qui va rendre sa décision.

Elizabeth se serra un peu plus contre Severus, comme si le fait de s'agripper à lui pouvait dissuader les Aurors de l'emmener loin d'elle. Touché par sa détresse, Severus la serra un peu plus contre lui, ne sachant pas comment il arriverait à défaire son étreinte quand le moment serait venu. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que la majorité des élèves qui étaient descendu n'était pas entrée dans la Grande Salle mais regardait ce qui se passait de loin. Tous savaient qu'une femme du Ministère était venue pour interroger Harry, et que leur professeur, à qui beaucoup d'entre eux devaient la vie, était sur le point de se faire enfermer dans la nouvelle prison des sorciers. La lourde porte en bois s'ouvrit enfin, et c'est Suzanne Parker qui sortit de la salle en premier, griffonnant des derniers mots sur un parchemin avant de tout ranger.

-Bien. Mon entrevue avec Mr Potter est terminée, lança-t-elle de sa voix fluette.

Severus sentit la main d'Elizabeth se crisper dans la sienne, alors que Walters et Davis ne cachaient par leur joie. La sorcière envoyée par le Ministère remit ses lunettes sur son nez avant de lever la tête vers lui.

-Professeur Rogue, veuillez vous avancez je vous prie.

A contre coeur, il se détacha d'Elizabeth – cette dernière étant rejointe par McGonagall qui la prit par les épaules pour la réconforter – pour s'avancer de quelques pas, derrière la sorcière se tenant les deux sorciers imposants avec lesquels elle était arrivée et qui étaient restés dans le hall d'entrée également pendant l'entretien, à quelques mètres du groupe. Ils tenaient leurs baguettes dans leurs mains, l'air déterminé. Visiblement ils étaient là pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit pour s'échapper.

-L'agression sur Mr Potter ayant été avérée par de nombreux témoins, et reconnue par vous-même et par l'intéressé, vous serez convoqué dans quelques jours pour une audience devant le Magenmagot, qui se tiendra au Ministère de la Magie. À ce titre, vous devrez vous acquitter du paiement d'une amende, qui sera fixée par le Tribunal le jour de votre audience, et vous serez bien sur mit sous surveillance pendant une durée indéterminée, pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise.

-Que cela ne se reproduise, lança Rogue sans comprendre ?

Devant son air interrogateur, Suzanne Parker replaça de nouveau ses lunettes sur son nez, ce qui sembla être un tic qu'elle trainait depuis de longues années, avant de lui sourire.

-Oui Professeur Rogue, vous avez bien entendu. Mr Potter ne portant pas plainte contre vous, la seule sanction qui vous sera imposée sera le paiement d'une amende mais vous gardez votre poste à Poudlard, sous surveillance comme je vous le disais. Et vous ne serez bien évidemment pas incarcéré.

-QUOI ?! C'est une blague !

-Vous vous fichez de nous ?

-Calmes vous Messieurs, lança Parker.

Severus ne fit pas attention aux exclamations pleines de colère des deux Aurors, bouche bée parce que la sorcière venait de lui annoncer. Elizabeth se jeta dans ses bras, et c'est seulement en sentant son parfum et son corps tremblant contre le sien qu'il compris véritablement ce qui venait de se passer.

-Tu restes ici ! lança-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Severus lui sourit avant de se baisser pour l'embrasser tendrement, heureux de pouvoir rester à ses côtés. Il ne vit d'ailleurs pas tout de suite Harry sortir de la salle, jusqu'à ce que la sorcière s'adresse à lui. Il tenta de croiser son regard, ce que tentait de faire aussi Dumbledore mais Harry se contentait de regarder l'employée du ministère, le visage impassible.

-Vous avez bien compris Mr Potter, qu'en renonçant à porter plainte, vous refusez qu'une quelconque sanction pénale soit imposée au Professeur Rogue.

-J'ai bien compris, lança Harry.

-Bien. Vous comprenez donc que son geste ne pourra pas être considéré comme une circonstance atténuante dans le futur et que si vous tentez de vous venger vous même en vous en prenant à lui, c'est vous et uniquement vous qui serez poursuivi par le ministère. Vous en êtes bien conscient ?

Cette fois ci Harry regarda Rogue dans les yeux, l'espace d'un instant, avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore, un sourire étrange dessiné sur son visage.

-J'en suis bien conscient.

-Parfait. Nous pouvons donc y aller, dit-elle à l'intention des deux sorciers qui l'accompagnaient.

-Mais enfin c'est n'importe quoi ! lança Walters. Vous n'allez pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça ! Il a agressé un élève !

-Désolée Mr Walters, mais Mr Potter a fait son choix. Je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de sa décision, je n'en ai pas le droit. Maintenant je vous conseille d'aller à votre poste, à l'extérieur du château pour votre ronde de la journée, le grand air vous fera le plus grand bien !

L'Auror fulmina, puis se tourna vers Harry.

-Vous, vous êtes vraiment un bon à rien ! Vous venez de faire une grosse bêtise, et un jour vous allez le regretter, vous verrez !

-Mr Walters ! Je ne suis pas chargée du bureau des Aurors, mais je peux faire un rapport défavorable à votre supérieur si vous me poussez à bout, lança Parker le regard noir.

Celui-ci n'ajouta rien et sortit du hall d'entrée, hors de lui. L'employée du Ministère se tourna ensuite vers Davis, qui ne semblait pas non plus apprécier la tournure qu'avait prit la situation.

-Vous avez quelque chose à dire à Mr Potter également Mr Davis ? Ou est ce que je peux partir de Poudlard sans me soucier d'un quelconque conflit internet qui pourrait apparaître ?

-À Potter non, parce que ce n'est qu'une marionnette qui est manipulée ! Mais à elle oui, parce que tout est de sa faute, s'exclama-t-il en montrant Hermione du doigt, cette dernière s'étant avancée vers le groupe.

-Vous avez perdu la tête, lança McGonagall.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé Minerva. Tout le monde est conscient ici que cette Miss-je-sais tout est votre petite protégée, inutile de nier ! Mrs. Parker, écoutez moi ! Je sais que si Dumbledore n'a pas pu donner ses directives directement à Potter, il l'a fait à cette jeune fille, qui est sa meilleure amie et c'est elle qui a ensuite persuadé Potter de ne pas porter plainte.

Suzanne Parker scruta un instant Davis du regard, à la fois perplexe et intriguée par ce qu'il lui disait puis elle se tourna vers le directeur.

-Je vous assure que je n'ai eu aucune discussion avec Miss Granger concernant l'attitude que Harry devait adopter dans cette histoire. Vous pouvez me reposez la question sous Veritaserum si vous le désirez, lança Dumbledore en souriant.

-Il ment ! Et elle regardez là, c'est le portait craché de Dumbledore ! Elle est peut-être intelligente, mais elle est aussi calculatrice et manipulatrice ! Vous l'avez entendu à l'infirmerie ! C'est elle qui a dit à Potter quoi faire !

Hermione croisa les bras mais elle avait un petit sourire satisfait. Elle semblait apprécier particulièrement le fait d'être comparée à Dumbledore.

-Ça suffit Mr Davis, j'en ai assez entendu ! J'ai mené mon enquête pour savoir si Mr Potter, en tant que sorcier de premier cycle, avait subi des pressions de la part du directeur ou d'autres professeurs ici. Et ce n'est pas le cas. S'il a suivi les indications ou les recommandations d'une camarade de classe ou d'une amie, cela n'est pas mon problème !

-Mais enfin…

-Cette histoire est close ! Professeur Rogue, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Vous recevrez votre convocation devant le Magenmagot d'ici une semaine je pense.

-Entendu.

-Et n'oubliez pas que l'on vous a à l'œil.

-J'avais bien compris.

Elle salua les personnes présentes puis sortit du château. Davis se tourna vers Harry et Hermione, le regard noir mais il devait se rendre sur les toits de l'école pour commencer sa ronde, il n'ajouta rien. Les deux élèves allaient s'éloigner mais Dumbledore les interpella avant qu'ils ne se rendent dans la Grande Salle, conscient malgré tout que Harry ne voulait certainement pas parler de ce qui venait de se passer devant Severus.

-Harry, j'aimerai que l'on s'entretienne tous les deux ce soir, quand tu auras fini les cours.

-D'accord, lança sobrement Harry.

-Miss Granger, est ce que je peux vous parler maintenant, s'il vous plait ?

-Oui bien sûr.

Harry s'éloigna vers la Grande Salle seul, dans le brouhaha ambiant qui s'était installé dans le hall d'entrée, les élèves ayant compris que Rogue ne serait pas renvoyé.


	35. Des Événements Inattendus

CHAPITRE TRENTE-CINQ : DES ÉVÉNEMENTS INATTENDUS

Il y avait déjà une énorme effervescence dans la Grande Salle quand Harry y entra après son entrevue avec l'employée du Ministère, une majorité d'élèves étant heureux de voir Rogue rester à Poudlard, si bien qu'il engloutit rapidement son bol de céréales et son verre de jus d'orange avant de monter directement à l'entrée de la salle de Métamorphose. Il attendit quelques minutes, assis par terre, avant de voir Hermione arriver à grand pas, son entrevue avec Dumbledore étant terminée.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'il t'a demandé ?

-Il m'a demandé si ce que Davis avait dit été vrai, si je t'avais poussé à ne pas porter plainte contre le professeur Rogue.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-Il m'a remercié, lança Hermione fière. Il m'a dit qu'une fois de plus j'avais prouvé mon intelligence et ma clairvoyance, ajouta-t-elle avant de déposer son sac plein de livres près de Harry. Je suis contente que tu ais renoncé à te venger en portant plainte. Ça aurait été une erreur je pense.

-Oui c'est toi qui avais raison. Et puis je préfère de loin avoir Rogue sous la main le moment venu que de le voir croupir dans une cellule.

-Le moment venu ? Ne me dis pas que tu as prévu de te venger toi même ! Tu as entendu l'employée du Ministère, si tu fais quoi que ce soit…

-Il n'y a que moi qui serais poursuivi. Oui, je sais. J'avais compris la première fois.

-Promets moi que tu ne feras rien de stupide.

Harry lui lança un regard étrange, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Matthew venait de faire son apparition au bout du couloir, et Harry lui jeta un regard noir. Il s'approcha des deux amis, il avait l'air particulièrement gêné.

-Salut Harry, lança-t-il en tentant un sourire qui était plus crispé qu'habituellement.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais le Serdaigle ne se démonta pas pour autant.

-Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce qui s'était passé pendant le match, et à la façon dont je t'ai parlé. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Et je voulais aussi te remercier, si tu n'avais pas attrapé le Vif d'Or tout en sachant qu'il avait été ensorcelé, c'est moi qui aurais été touché et je ne pense pas que je m'en serai sorti aussi bien que toi.

Devant le silence de Harry, il poursuivit.

-Tout le monde dit que c'est parce que tu es à Gryffondor que le phénix de Dumbledore est venu pour t'aider. Comme la fois où tu étais descendu dans la Chambre des Secrets. Enfin bref, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on devienne ami toi et moi.

Il tendit sa main mais Harry ne la serra pas. La cloche sonna et McGonagall apparut pour ouvrir la salle de classe, dans laquelle Harry s'engouffra aussitôt, suivi de près par Hermione alors qu'il s'installait dans un coin de la salle, à l'écart.

-Harry ! Pourquoi est ce que tu as réagi comme ça !? Ce qui t'est arrivé au match n'est pas de la faute de Matthew.

-C'est vrai, je suis persuadé que c'est Malefoy qui est derrière tout ça. Mais il m'a dit que je ne méritais pas cette victoire, et que j'étais un mauvais capitaine.

-C'est le Quidditch qui veut ça. Toi et Ron vous dites toujours que ce n'est pas un simple jeu, que c'est beaucoup plus que cela. Et les joueurs des équipes ont toujours tendance à en faire trop.

-Il est allé trop loin. Et s'il avait un minimum de discernement et de jugeote, il aurait senti lui aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec le Vif d'Or. Ou il aurait pu au moins me croire.

-Ce n'était pas évident de croire ce que tu disais. Tu as été le seul à avoir eu la sensation que tu as eu en t'approchant du Vif d'Or. Même Ron ne t'as pas cru alors que vous êtes amis depuis des années !

Harry lui lança un regard noir, elle avait abordé un point sensible mais il vit dans son regard qu'elle s'en voulait déjà de ce qu'elle avait dit.

-Oh Harry excuse moi. Je sais que ça te fait de la peine d'être fâché avec lui. Ca va s'arranger, comme toujours.

-Ne t'en fais pas c'est oublié. Et je sais que Matthew est ton petit copain, et je respecte ça. Alors toi, respectes le fait que je ne veuille pas devenir ami avec lui.

-Très bien.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui pour suivre le cours, Ron s'étant installé plus loin aux côtés de Lavande et une fois tous les élèves arrivés, le cours commença. Ils étaient arrivés à la transformation des animaux marins en oiseau, et ils durent tous avouer que c'était de loin le type de métamorphose le plus compliqué que leur avait demandé d'effectuer McGonagall jusqu'à présent. Tous s'entraînaient depuis des semaines, mais personne n'avait réussi à obtenir un quelconque résultat probant, pas même Hermione. Pire encore, ils avaient tous l'impression que le temps ne changeait rien et que les semaines avaient beau s'enchaîner, il n'y avait aucune progression. D'autant plus qu'ajouté à la difficulté de la métamorphose en elle même, ils ne pouvaient pas tenter de transformer leurs poissons directement mais devait les faire léviter en dehors de l'eau, tenter la métamorphose avant de les laisser retomber dans l'aquarium pour qu'ils ne meurent pas.

-Mais sincèrement, à quoi ça nous sert d'apprendre à transformer un poisson en oiseau, s'exclama Lavande au milieu du cours !? On ne se servira jamais de ce sort plus tard.

-Qu'en savez vous Miss Brown ? lança sèchement McGonagall. Vous seriez bien surprise d'apprendre les sorts qui sont utiles une fois sortis de Poudlard. Et plus encore que la métamorphose en elle même, c'est le travail, la détermination, la concentration, l'endurance et la dextérité qu'elle demande qui lui donne son intérêt. Des capacités dont vous manquez cruellement si vous n'arrivez pas à transformer vos poissons avant la fin de l'année, ajouta-t-e-elle à l'intention de toute la classe cette fois.

Tous se remirent au travail, d'abord à la lecture de leur manuel puis à la partie pratique. Hermione était en pleine concentration sur son aquarium quand Harry prit sa baguette dans ses mains, la pointant vers son propre poisson, aux écailles noires avec des reflets bleus. Sans prononcer la moindre formule, il fit s'élever le poisson au dessus de l'aquarium, tous les élèves s'étant mit d'accord pour lancer le sortilège du Wingardium Leviosa de façon informulée, à la fois pour s'entraîner pour le cours de Rogue, et aussi pour ne pas que le sort de lévitation dérangent la concentration des autres. Sa baguette toujours en direction du poisson, il posa ensuite les yeux sur son manuel.

_Bien. Je n'ai que quelques secondes pour tenter la métamorphose. C'est quoi la formule déjà ? Ah oui, Avisus Permanesca. _

Il allait prononcer la formule, tentant pour la énième fois cette métamorphose mais il ressentit un picotement étrange dans tout le bras droit. Il ne s'y attarda cependant qu'un court instant, le poisson devant lui commençant à grossir puis à changer et en quelques secondes, c'était un magnifique corbeau qui apparut devant lui. Surpris, Harry abaissa sa baguette et le corbeau tomba légèrement à la surface du bocal avant de le renverser d'un battement d'aile et de s'envoler pour aller se poser quelques mètres plus loin.

-Mais qu'est ce que…

Le Professeur McGonagall cru d'abord que l'oiseau s'était engouffré dans la salle de classe par la fenêtre, mais elle comprit rapidement ce qui s'était passé.

-Mr Potter…c'est…vous… C'est votre poisson ?

-Je dirai plutôt mon corbeau, lança ce dernier, au milieu des bruits de surprise et d'exclamations de ses camarades.

-Fantastique. Je suis heureuse des progrès que vous avez accomplis dans ma matière cette année. J'offre 30 points à Gryffondor pour cet exploit. Les autres, je vous conseille de vous remettre au travail si vous ne voulez pas être à la traîne !

Tous se replongèrent dans leurs travaux, sauf Hermione qui fronçait les sourcils.

-Comment tu as fais ? lança-t-elle. Je ne t'ai même pas entendu prononcer la formule !

-Ne soit pas idiote Hermione. Bien sûr que j'ai prononcé la formule. Tu étais juste trop concentrée sur ton aquarium pour m'entendre.

Elle ne semblait pas convaincue par ce qu'il lui disait mais il fut heureux de constater que le retard qu'elle avait prit sur lui l'angoissait et elle se replongea aussitôt dans son manuel. Le cours fut cependant interrompu une fraction de seconde, une chouette ayant tapé au carreau de la fenêtre située derrière le bureau de McGonagall. Cette dernière alla lui ouvrir, avant d'ouvrir le parchemin qui était accroché à sa patte et Harry la vit devenir pâle. La voix tremblante, elle replia le parchemin avant de se tourner à l'opposé de là où il était installé, vers le bureau où se trouvait Ron et Lavande.

-Mr Weasley, veuillez arrêtez ce que vous êtes en train de faire.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je fais tout comme il faut, lança ce dernier.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Vous…vous êtes attendu dans le bureau du directeur. C'est urgent Mr Weasley.

Comprenant que quelque chose de grave avait du se produire, Ron rangea rapidement toutes ses affaires avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle, il était aussi pâle que McGonagall quand elle avait lu le parchemin. Harry aurait voulu l'accompagner, pour savoir ce qui s'était passé et le soutenir mais il savait très bien que Ron n'aurait pas accepté même s'il en avait fait la demande, étant donné que ça faisait des semaines qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. Hermione elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui s'était passé, beaucoup trop concentrée pour tenter de rattraper son retard, ce qu'elle ne réussit pas à faire avant que la cloche sonne, à son grand désarroi. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le couloir pour se rendre à la Grande Salle que Harry lui raconta ce qui s'était passé.

-Mais à ton avis qu'est ce que le parchemin disait ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Comment veux tu que je le saches Hermione !? Tout ce que je sais c'est que McGonagall est devenue pâle en le lisant. Quelque chose de grave a dû se produire.

-Il faut qu'on trouve Ron, tout de suite ! Je ne pense pas qu'il soit descendu à la Grande Salle si quelque chose est arrivé à quelqu'un de sa famille.

-Je ne pense pas non plus.

-Et ca fait presque une heure qu'il a quitté la salle de cours. Il ne doit plus être dans le bureau de Dumbledore non plus.

-Il a peut-être quitté Poudlard. Comme l'année dernière quand on était allé voir Mr Weasley à Ste Mangouste.

-Oui. Et s'il n'est pas encore parti, il doit être dans le dortoir pour rassembler quelques affaires à lui. Allons voir là-bas.

Ils se précipitèrent vers la Tour de Gryffondor, et à leur grand soulagement, Ron n'était pas encore parti. Il sortit de la Salle Commune au moment où ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, tenant la main de Ginny qui était en pleur à côté de lui.

-Ron ! Tu es là ! s'exclama Hermione. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

-C'est Bill, lança-t-il. Il était en mission pour Gringotts, escorté par des Aurors et ils sont tombés sur des Mangemorts.

-Et ? ajouta-t-elle la gorge serrée.

-Il a été touché par Greyback.

Hermione se plaqua les mains sur la bouche, horrifiée, Harry étant tout aussi choqué.

-Il est à Ste Mangouste. Les médecins disent que s'il s'en sort, il n'y a pas de doute possible. Il deviendra loup garou. Maman est en état de choc, elle n'a prononcé aucun mot depuis que c'est arrivé et…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, Hermione venant de le prendre dans ses bras, en sanglotant.

-Je suis tellement désolée Ron.

Il lâcha un instant la main de Ginny pour la prendre dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Harry. Ce dernier était un peu resté en retrait mais Ron pouvait voir qu'il s'était inquiété et qu'il était tout autant bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Les trois amis avaient encore en tête la nuit où ils avaient assisté à la transformation de Lupin et le fait d'imaginer un membre de la famille Weasley vivre cela chaque pleine lune jusqu'à la fin de ses jours leurs faisaient froid dans le dos.

-Je suis désolé aussi, lança Harry. Pour ce qui est arrivé à Bill et pour ce que je t'ai dis. Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris ce que vous pouviez ressentir et je m'en veux.

Ron lui sourit, Harry fut soulagé de voir qu'il ne lui en voulait plus.

-Ça va vieux, c'est oublié. Je t'ai pas dis des choses très agréable non plus, et je m'excuse aussi.

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

-Hey toi, bats les pattes !

Tous se tournèrent, c'étaient Lavande qui venait d'arriver à la hauteur du petite groupe, visiblement hors d'elle de voir Hermione dans les bras de Ron. Cette dernière desserra son étreinte et s'essuya le visage avant de se tourner vers elle.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois Lavande.

-Et moi je crois bien que si ! Comment oses tu te coller à mon petit copain comme ça, en profitant du fait qu'il traverse un moment difficile ?

-Ça suffit Lavande, arrête ! lança Ron sèchement. Hermione et moi on est ami. Elle connaît ma famille bien mieux que toi et elle est touchée par ce qui vient d'arriver. Elle voulait juste me réconforter.

-Quoi, tu prends sa défense en plus ? Alors non seulement tu me fais passer pour une idiote mais en plus tu ne me soutiens même pas ?

-C'est toi qui te tape la honte toute seule en agissant ainsi.

-Très bien, lança-t-elle furieuse, les larmes aux yeux. Mais ne viens pas pleurer ensuite quand tu seras en manque d'affection !

Elle s'éloigna à grand pas, alors que d'autres élèves apparurent dans le couloir, dont Dean Thomas, qui accouru presque pour prendre Ginny dans ses bras.

-J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé, je suis vraiment désolé pour ton frère.

-Les nouvelles se répandent toujours aussi vite à Poudlard, lança Ron.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? demanda Hermione. Vous allez vous rendre à l'hôpital pour le voir ?

-Non, Papa nous l'a interdit, lança Ginny. Il dit que la famille est en danger et que l'attaque de Bill pourrait servir justement à nous faire sortir pour s'en prendre à nous. Il n'y a que Papa qui se rend au chevet de Bill pour l'instant, mais il dit qu'il est encore inconscient et que ça ne servirait à rien qu'on aille le voir maintenant. Quand il se réveillera il sera ramené au QG de l'Ordre et on pourra peut-être si rendre. Je voulais quand même me rendre à la volière pour envoyer un message à maman avant la reprise des cours cet après-midi.

-Je t'accompagne, lança Dean en la serrant un peu plus contre lui alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les deux.

-Au fait Harry, je ne t'ai pas félicité pour ton exploit au cours de Métamorphose. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu as réussi un coup pareil.

Harry se tourna vers Ron, pour une fois il n'y avait pas d'animosité ni de jalousie dans le ton qu'il employait, il le félicitait vraiment. Il aurait voulu lui dire ainsi qu'à Hermione qu'il avait une sensation étrange, comme si il n'avait pas été véritablement l'auteur de son « exploit » comment l'avait nommé son ami mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Le couloir commençait à grouiller d'élèves, il était hors de question qu'il aborde le sujet en présence d'autant de monde.

Le soir venu, à la fin du dernier cours, Harry ne prit pas le chemin de la Salle Commune mais celui du bureau du directeur. L'endroit n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu, si ce n'est que cette fois-ci de nombreux parchemins étaient entassés sur le bureau et même par terre.

-Ah Harry, te voilà enfin, lança-t-il en le voyant entrer. Je t'en prie assied toi.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, scrutant avec attention le visage du directeur, qui paraissait particulièrement fatigué et pour la première fois, préoccupé.

-Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

-Heu…très bien, répondit Harry, surpris par cet échange de banalités.

-Oui. Le Professeur McGonagall m'a dit que tu avais fais des prouesses lors de son cours ce matin. On dirait que tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle matière de prédilection après la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais bon…nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de tes résultats scolaires, tu dois t'en douter.

-En effet.

-Je voulais te remercier, pour ce que tu as fais ce matin. Je t'avoue que je me serai retrouvé dans une situation difficile si j'avais dû me défaire des services de Severus.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, le visage impassible, la voix anormalement calme.

-Il est d'une importance capitale pour moi. Il est une des rares personnes en qui je peux avoir confiance, des personnes qui se font rares en ce moment je peux te l'assurer.

-Et pourquoi est ce que vous lui faites confiance à ce point? Pourquoi est ce que vous le protégez comme ça tout le temps ?

Dumbledore eut un petit rire amusé ce qui surpris Harry.

-C'est étrange il m'a plus ou moins posé la même question en ce qui concerne mon comportement vis à vis de toi. Malgré votre animosité réciproque, vous vous ressemblez tous les deux.

-Je ne crois pas non.

-Je sais que tu ne lui fais pas confiance Harry et que tu ne l'apprécies pas du tout. Et je ne te demande pas de changer tout de suite ton jugement sur lui mais…

-Encore heureux !

-J'avais espéré que ta vision des choses auraient changé.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Lui n'a absolument pas changé son comportement vis à vis de moi. Depuis toujours il me déteste, c'est lui qui n'a cessé d'alimenter cette haine envers moi depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard alors que je n'avais rien contre lui avant de le connaître. Si je le déteste comme cela aujourd'hui c'est de sa faute, et uniquement sa faute.

-Pas tout à fait.

-En tout cas ce n'est pas la mienne. Et je n'ai pas à payer simplement parce que mon père s'en est prit à lui quand il était plus jeune. Il aurait dû faire la par des choses.

-Ah vraiment, et toi tu aurais pu ?

-Comment ça ?

-Imaginons que tu te retrouves professeur ici dans quelques années. Si un jour, le fils de Drago Malefoy arrivait à Poudlard. Tu serais totalement impartial vis à vis de lui, et tu le traiterais comme n'importe quel autre élève ?

-Oui, lança Harry d'une voix bien moins convaincante que celle qu'il aurait aimé employer.

Dumbledore le regarda par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune de son regard perçant mais n'ajouta rien. Visiblement il ne croyait pas Harry mais ne voulait pas non plus entrer dans le débat, sachant très bien que Harry ne reconnaîtrai jamais que dans ce cas de figure, il aurait le même comportement que Rogue.

-Peu importe, je te remercie encore pour avoir suivi les conseils d'Hermione. Ta décision a été la meilleure pour le professeur Rogue bien sûr, mais aussi pour moi, pour l'Ordre, et pour toux ceux qui luttent contre Voldemort.

-C'est tout ce que vous vouliez me dire ? demanda Harry un peu trop sèchement, ne supportant pas davantage de remerciement du directeur pour avoir aidé Rogue.

-Non, en fait je voulais m'entretenir avec toi pour une toute autre raison depuis mon retour à Poudlard.

Dumbledore n'ajouta rien, se contentant de plonger à nouveau son regard dans celui de Harry. Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il voulait, Harry se contentait de soutenir son regard et le directeur finit par reprendre.

-Tu te souviens, je t'avais dis que l'un de mes vieux amis était en possession d'une information primordiale pour nous puisqu'il était sans doute le seul à savoir combien de Horcruxes Voldemort avait pu créer ?

-Oui je m'en souviens. Mais vous disiez ne pas savoir où cet ami se trouvait.

-Et bien j'ai retrouvé sa trace il y a quelques jours, après plusieurs semaines de recherche. C'est pour cela que j'ai été si souvent absent.

-Et alors, qu'est ce qu'il vous a dit ?

-Il n'a pas été coopératif tout de suite, mais j'ai fini par apprendre combien il en avait créé.

Dumbledore fit une nouvelle pose, et Harry à ce moment là voulait lui hurler dessus pour lui dire de cracher le morceau, ne supportant plus ces moments d'hésitation, mais l'inquiétude qui pouvait se lire dans le regard du vieil homme le dissuada de faire quoi que ce soit, et il attendit juste qu'il se décide à reprendre le parole.

-Il y a créé en tout six Horcruxes !

-SIX ! Mais vous disiez que c'était un procédé magique extrêmement complexe, qui demandait beaucoup d'énergie et qu'à chaque fois il fallait déchirer son âme. Je pensais qu'on avait peut-être déjà détruit les deux qu'il avait pu créer, ou au pire qu'il en restait encore un.

-Je sais. C'est ce que j'ai dis. Et moi aussi je pensais comme toi. Que je sache, le seul ayant eu recours à la création d'Horcruxes n'en avaient fais que deux. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que Voldemort irait aussi loin en en créant six !

Pour la première fois, Harry vit à quel point Dumbledore était affaibli. Comme si le fait de faire cette annonce lui rajouter un poids supplémentaire à celui qui était apparu certainement quand il avait fait cette découverte. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir s'en sortir et se débarrasser du mage noir, si le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps lui même, tremblait presque devant la détermination et la haine dont Voldemort avait fait preuve pour se plonger aussi loin dans la Magie Noire ?

-Est ce que les autres sont au courant ?

-J'ai prévenu les membres de l'Ordre avant d'arriver ici, les membres qui sont enseignants ici ont également été mis au courant ce midi.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va fait maintenant ?

-Au moins nous sommes fixés. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à partir à la recherche de ces Horcruxes, sinon on ne pourra rien faire pour détruire définitivement Voldemort.

-Sachant qu'il peut s'agir de n'importe quels objets, cachés n'importe où.

-Exact. Même si, je te le rappelle, la création d' Horcruxes laissent des traces que l'on peut suivre, et que Voldemort n'emploiera jamais des objets quelconques pour y cacher des parts de son âme. Mais on aura le temps de voir cela, je voulais juste te tenir informé pour ce soir. Tu devrais y aller, et profiter du festin.

Harry n'ajouta rien et se leva. Mais arrivé à la porte du bureau, il se tourna vers le directeur.

-Est ce que vous avez un indice sur où se trouve les quatre autres Horcruxes ? demanda Harry. Ou une idée de où commencer à chercher ?

-Non. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, du admettre Dumbledore.

Cette nuit là Harry passa une nuit particulièrement agitée, revivant le rêve qu'il ne cessait de faire depuis des semaines, avec toujours le reflet de Voldemort dans le miroir qui lui sourit, ses mains pleines de sang, et le corps de Rogue à l'agonie à ses pieds. L'instant d'après, il se retrouva dans une pièce qu'il connaissait bien maintenant, le même salon où Voldemort lui apparaissait en rêve depuis l'été dernier. Cette fois encore, le mage noir était installé près du feu, semblant particulièrement concentré. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, et l'instant d'après, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la pièce.

-Entrez.

Bellatrix entra dans la pièce, suivi par Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy qui restèrent légèrement en retrait.

-Vous nous avais fais demander maître ? lança Bellatrix en se prosternant devant Voldemort.

-C'est exact. Par ce que je suis particulièrement contrarié.

Les deux Malefoy déglutirent difficilement, visiblement effrayé par l'annonce de la contrariété de Voldemort. Bellatrix elle, s'inclina davantage, tout en gardant son sang froid.

-Tout ne se passe pas comme vous le vouliez, maître ?

-Pas vraiment non.

-C'est lié à la baguette ? Si c'est cela, je peux faire parler Ollivander si vous le souhaitez. S'il a menti…

-Non, le fabricant de baguette a dit vrai. La baguette fonctionne parfaitement. Le problème n'est pas là. Si ça ne fonctionne pas correctement, soit c'est parce que Drago n'a pas bien fais son travail soit…

-Je vous assure qu'il a accompli sa mission ! s'exclama Narcissa en se mettant à genoux. Il a suivi toutes vos instructions à la lettre !

-Comment oses-tu me couper la parole ? siffla Voldemort avant de lui lancer un sortilège Doloris !

-Maître, Drago nous a assuré que tout c'était passé comme prévu ! lança à son tour Lucius. Peut-être que le Crystal…

-Le Crystal fonctionne parfaitement bien ! Mais soit. Si Drago dit qu'il a réussi, je veux bien le croire. Cela confirme donc ce que je pensais, _il _doit être affaibli physiquement pour que l'effet soit permanent. Le plan initial va devoir se mettre en place, tout le monde doit se tenir prêt. C'est toi qui t'en occuperas Bellatrix.

Bellatrix s'inclina à nouveau, en signe de respect et de gratitude.

-Se sera un honneur.

-Vas y, tout de suite, aboya Voldemort. Quant à Drago, je ne suis toujours pas convaincu de son travail. Amenez le moi, j'ai une autre mission à lui donner. Et cette fois, il a intérêt à faire ses preuves convenablement !

La Mangemort sorti de la pièce, laissant Lucius et Narcissa face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui s'était levé de son fauteuil, caressant son serpent délicatement. Les deux déglutirent à nouveau difficilement, en se lançant un regard inquiet.

-Je vous conseille de faire en sorte que Drago s'en tienne à ce qui est prévu. Sinon, vous allez tous le regretter.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur comme habituellement. La respiration saccadée, il mit un certain temps à retrouver ses esprits alors qu'autour de lui, tout le monde dormait paisiblement. Il se rallongea dans ses couvertures, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre où à l'extérieur, la nuit était toujours noire et la lune haute dans le ciel. Cette fois il n'y avait plus de doute possible, Voldemort avait bien un plan qui impliquait Drago Malefoy même s'il n'avait pas saisi en quoi il consistait. Depuis le début il avait raison, il devrait avoir Malefoy à l'œil les prochains jours, ne pouvant compter que sur lui même, et il l'espérait, sur l'aide de Ron et d'Hermione.

/

Au même moment, dans les cachots, Severus Rogue était toujours en plein travail. Après la préparation de ses prochains cours, il s'attelait à la correction des copies de ses élèves de troisième année, particulièrement excédé par les absurdités qu'il lisait depuis une heure. Il se massa la nuque puis se frotta les yeux, montrant des premiers signes de fatigue mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter là. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de préparer les sujets des examens de fin d'année mais il voulait au moins terminer ses corrections avant de quitter son bureau et de pouvoir rejoindre Elizabeth. Il lui rester encore de nombreuses copies à corriger quand quelqu'un frappa à la lourde porte de son bureau.

Il regarda son horloge, il était près de trois heures du matin et il fronça les sourcils en se demandant qui pouvait avoir l'audace de venir le voir à une heure aussi tardive. Il lâcha sa plume et se leva de son fauteuil, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'Elizabeth, mais souhaitant intérieurement se tromper sans y croire. Il avait terriblement envie de la voir mais il avait prit énormément de retard sur son travail et il savait que si elle entrait dans la pièce, il serait dans l'incapacité de continuer à travailler. Il avait pu en faire l'expérience, malgré lui, à plusieurs reprises depuis le début de l'année, et à chaque fois qu'elle était apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau, il avait laissé de côté copies et préparation de cours jusqu'au lendemain pour se consacrer uniquement à elle. Une fois il avait tenté de négocier une heure supplémentaire de travail avant de pouvoir passer la nuit avec elle mais il avait du renoncer à ce projet à l'instant même où elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes en se blottissant contre lui. Il n'avait aucune volonté face aux désirs de la jeune femme et elle le savait pertinemment. Elle en jouait même souvent, pour le plus grand plaisir de Severus malgré tout, mais à côté de cela, il ne cessait de prendre du retard sur son planning, alors que elle se délectait de le voir s'activer chaque fin de semaine pour rattraper son retard. Elle par contre ne semblait pas avoir ce genre de difficultés, redoutablement bien organisée pour sa première année d'enseignement à Poudlard, il devait le reconnaître. Il ouvrit la porte et lança d'air un faussement colérique :

-Elizabeth, je t'ai déjà dis plusieurs fois que…Minerva ?

Devant lui, en pyjama motif Ecossais, se tenait sa collègue qui avait l'air d'avoir été tirée de son lit avec fracas.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Tout va bien ?

-Severus, il faut que vous veniez avec moi. C'est urgent.

-Et pour quelle raison ?

-J'aimerais mieux ne pas discuter de cela dans les couloirs si possible. Et vous seriez totalement d'accord avec moi si vous saviez de quoi il retourne.

-Quelque chose de grave s'est produit ?

-De grave pas spécialement non. Mais…

-Dans ce cas ça peut attendre demain matin. Voyez vous, j'ai été éloigné malgré moi de mes obligations professionnelles dernièrement et il faudrait que je termine certaines choses avant de…

-Non ça ne peut pas attendre demain. C'est Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth ?

Comme elle s'y attendait, le tint de Severus devin livide et elle vit beaucoup de peur et d'inquiétude dans son regard.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus pressant que précédemment.

-Elle est à l'infirmerie et…

-À l'infirmerie ? Mais pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dis plus tôt ! vociféra-t-il en prenant la direction des étages, sans prendre le temps de revêtir sa veste et sa robe de sorcier.

Arrivé le premier à l'infirmerie, suivi de près malgré tout par McGonagall, il vit Elizabeth debout près d'un lit, en pleine conversation avec Madame Pomfresh. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle, heureusement, il n'y avait aucun autre pensionnaire ce soir là. Ne faisant aucunement attention à l'infirmière, il marcha directement vers Elizabeth en la prenant par la taille avant de se pencher doucement vers elle, pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il la sentit trembler de plaisir sous ses caresses, alors qu'elle passait ses bras derrière sa nuque et une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Quittant difficilement la douceur de ses lèvres, il fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner et à son tour elle put voir toute son angoisse et sa peur.

-Severus…

-Minerva vient de me dire que tu étais là. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tout va bien, dit moi ce qui t'arrive ?

Sans attendre la réponse de la jeune femme, il se tourna finalement vers Madame Pomfresh en s'adressant à elle un peu sèchement alors que Minerva entrait à son tour dans l'infirmerie.

-Quand est-elle arrivée ? Vous lui avez fais des examens ? Qu'est ce que vous lui avez donné comme traitement ?

-Severus ! lança Elizabeth. Ne soit pas si désagréable. Ce n'est pas de la faute de Pomona si je suis ici, et elle a eut la gentillesse de se lever en plein milieu de la nuit pour m'examiner.

Severus n'ajouta rien, conscient qu'il avait été désagréable, mais l'angoisse ne le quittait pas, il avait besoin de savoir.

-Excusez le Pomona. C'est juste qu'il est toujours très inquiet quand il s'agit de ce qui peut m'arriver c'est pour ça. Ce n'est pas contre vous.

-Ce n'est rien ne vous en faite pas. J'ai déjà connu bien pire. Je pense qu'on devrait vous laisser tous les deux, pour que vous puissiez lui expliquer.

-Oui, merci.

-Vous venez Minerva, personnellement j'ai besoin d'une bonne tasse de thé.

-Voilà une excellente idée.

Severus les vit sortir toutes les deux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait puis il se tourna vers Elizabeth, qui lui souriait. Elle ne devait donc pas aller si mal que cela. A moins qu'elle cherche à le rassurer.

-Tu vas enfin me dire ce qui se passe ?

-Tu ne vas pas t'énerver contre moi maintenant !

-Non. Bien sûr que non mais, j'ai quitté le bureau précipitamment. Tu es ici, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et je ne sais pas ce que s'est !

-Mais si, tout va bien, rassures toi.

Elle fut heureuse de voir que la peur et l'angoisse dans son regard disparut instantanément alors qu'il s'avançait à nouveau vers elle.

-Tout va bien, tu n'as rien ?

-Non je t'assure, dit-elle en souriant.

-Mais, si tu es là c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

-C'est vrai. J'avais terminé de travailler, je faisais une ronde et je me suis sentie mal. J'étais près des appartements de Minerva, la pauvre je crois que je lui ai fais peur en la réveillant au milieu de la nuit.

-Tu t'es sentie mal ?

-Une sorte de malaise, j'ai eu la tête qui tournait.

-On ne fais pas de malaise sans raison Elizabeth, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je le sais bien, dit elle en imitant son air furieux avant de lui sourire à nouveau. Pomona m'a examiné et elle a sut ce qui s'était passé.

L'inquiétude refit surface dans les yeux de Severus, alors que Elizabeth elle commençait à rougir.

-Je..je suis enceinte, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

L'espace d'un instant, c'est de l'incompréhension qu'elle put lire dans ses yeux alors qu'il ne cessait de faire des aller retour en regardant tour à tour son visage et son ventre.

-Enceinte ?

-Oui Severus. Je porte notre enfant, dit-elle en souriant.

Il écarquilla les yeux, avant de se mettre à rire en la prenant dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer avant de la reposer par terre. Ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux, ne pouvant se détacher l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes avant que l'angoisse ne revienne au galop pour Severus.

-Mais, ton malaise ?

-C'est juste un peu de surmenage. Pomona m'a dit de ralentir un peu le rythme, c'est tout.

-Alors le bébé, notre bébé…

-Il va très bien, il est en parfaite santé.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau avant de se blottir contre son torse, heureuse qu'il ne porte qu'une chemise, pouvant ainsi sentir son cœur battre contre le sien. Elle releva légèrement la tête, soulagée de voir qu'il souriait.

-J'avais peur de t'annoncer la nouvelle, que tu sois en colère.

-En colère ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que, ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour faire venir un enfant au monde.

Il soupira légèrement avant de s'écarter d'un pas pour pouvoir la voir un peu mieux, en caressant délicatement sa joue.

-Il n'y aura jamais de moment parfait Elizabeth. Et c'est vrai que, vu ce qui nous attends, on aura peur pour cet enfant, et pour ce qui pourrait lui arriver, mais quels parents ne ressentent pas de peur pour leurs enfants ?

-C'est vrai mais…

-Ecoute moi, dit-il doucement. Ce soir, tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Je pensais que jamais je ne pourrais ressentir un amour aussi fort que celui que je ressens pour toi aujourd'hui, et encore moins que ça puisse être réciproque mais grâce à toi c'est le cas. Et maintenant, tu m'annonces que tu portes notre enfant alors que je ne pensais pas connaître un jour la joie d'être père.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr. La seule angoisse que j'aurais pu avoir par rapport à l'arrivée de cet enfant, c'est qu'il puisse t'affaiblir, que tu sois en danger à cause de cela. Mais si tout va bien, que tu es en parfaite santé tout comme le bébé, alors il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

-Je t'aime Severus.

Elle se blottit contre son torse et il la serra fortement dans ses bras, en déposant un tendre baiser sur son front.

-Je t'aime aussi.


	36. Le Miroir de la Désolation

CHAPITRE TRENTE-SIX : LE MIROIR DE LA DÉSOLATION

Elizabeth resta en observation tout le lendemain, Madame Pomfresh voulant s'assurer qu'il n'y avait véritablement aucun souci avec sa grossesse et c'est seulement le mardi soir qu'elle fut autorisée à sortir de l'infirmerie. Severus était venu la chercher, à son grand plaisir, heureuse de le voir si prévenant mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il ne l'amena pas dans ses appartements, mais pris le chemin de étages.

-Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-Dans l'une des salles abandonnées. Albus nous a demandé de tous nous réunir là-bas, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, lança Rogue de façon légèrement irritée.

Visiblement, il n'appréciait pas de voir le directeur lui cacher encore quelque chose mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait faire avec.

-Ça doit certainement être lié à Voldemort et à ses Horcruxes.

-Je t'ai déjà dis plusieurs fois de ne pas prononcer son nom comme ça.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Albus dit que ça ne sert à rien d'avoir peur d'un nom.

-Oui mais Albus n'a aucune raison d'avoir peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toi si. Fais le pour moi, s'il te plait.

-C'est d'accord, lança-t-elle en s'agrippant à son bras amoureusement.

Il lui sourit alors qu'ils prenaient la direction du troisième étage, vers une aile un peu reculée du château où ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de se rendre. Devant une des grandes portes du couloir se trouvait Rémus, qui sourit en les voyant.

-Rémus, quelle bonne surprise ! lança Elizabeth. Je suis contente de vous revoir.

-Moi aussi Elizabeth. Et toutes mes félicitations, à tous les deux. J'ai appris la bonne nouvelle de Minerva en arrivant.

-Merci beaucoup, dit-elle radieuse. Severus, lui, se contentant de tousser, légèrement gêné par le fait que la nouvelle se répande si vite, même s'il y avait beaucoup moins d'animosité entre eux deux.

-Je vois que vous réagissez bien Severus. Personnellement, j'ai été angoissé pendant près de trois jours en apprenant la grossesse de Nymphadora.

-Tonks est enceinte ?! s'exclama Elizabeth. C'est merveilleux !

-Les félicitations s'imposent aussi pour vous dans ce cas, lança Severus.

-Merci.

-J'espère que je pourrai la voir cet été, ajouta Elizabeth. Ça me ferait plaisir de partager cela avec elle.

-Oui je pense que l'on pourra organiser ça.

-Et sinon, pourquoi êtes vous ici ? demanda Severus qui semblait de plus en plus gêné par le sujet de conversation qui s'éternisait.

-Albus ne vous a rien dit ?

-Non, ajouta Severus entre ses dents, pour montrer clairement sa désapprobation sur le fait que le directeur lui cachait des choses.

-Et bien vous n'allez pas être déçu ! lança Lupin. Vous devriez entrer, ça ne va pas tarder à commencer.

Ils étaient sur le point de s'engouffrer dans la pièce mais Davis arriva à son tour dans le couloir, l'air visiblement excédé.

-Ah, Professeur Rogue, vous êtes là. Ca fait une demi heure que je vous cherche.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lança Severus de mauvaise humeur, serrant la taille d'Elizabeth pour la rapprocher de lui.

-Deux de vos élèves viennent de se battre en duel dans le couloir du premier étage. Je les ai enfermé dans une salle de classe, je vous demande d'y aller sur le champ pour mettre en place les sanctions qui s'imposent.

-Je verrai ça plus tard. Je suis attendu ici pour le moment.

-Non ça n'attendra pas. Je suis au courant de ce qui va se faire dans cette salle, je pense que le directeur peut se passer de votre présence 5 minutes. De plus, vos élèves m'ont ouvertement manqué de respect en rejetant mon autorité, j'estime donc qu'ils doivent être punis sans tarder.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'ils rejettent votre autorité ici.

Davis lui lança un regard noir mais ensuite il sourit.

-Je vous conseille de faire ce que je dis. Sinon, je pourrais fais un rapport défavorable pour le Ministère ce qui pourrait être néfaste pour vous. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes sous surveillance, le moindre manquement de votre part pourrait être mal vu.

Severus soupira. Il ne voulait pas s'écraser devant l'Auror mais il n'avait pas le choix, s'il ne voulait pas risqué de sanctions et un possible renvoi qui l'enverrai loin de Poudlard et loin d'Elizabeth il n'avait pas le choix, sa conduite devait être irréprochable. A contre cœur il lâcha son étreinte sur la hanche d'Elizabeth, tout en embrassant délicatement la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner rapidement, sa robe de sorcier noire virevoltant sous ses pas.

Davis le suivi du regard un instant avant de se tourner vers Elizabeth, qui lui lança un regard noir avant d'entrer dans la pièce. À l'intérieur, l'atmosphère était étouffante et Elizabeth remarqua rapidement que c'était dû à la présence d'un immense miroir qui avait été installé au milieu de la pièce. Tout autour, une barrière magique brillait d'une lumière argentée, mais la barrière ne semblait pas avoir été créée par un sorcier, mais paraissait émanée du miroir lui même. Quittant difficilement l'objet des yeux, après la surprise de n'y voir le reflet de personne, elle s'éloigna finalement pour se rapprocher de Minerva.

-Ah Elizabeth, vous voilà ! Vous avez pu quitter l'infirmerie sans difficulté ?

-Oui, après un énième examen de Pomona pour s'assurer que tout était normal, elle a accepté de me laisser partir. Mais que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi sommes nous ici ? Et c'est quoi ce miroir ?

-Je suis surpris que vous ne sachiez pas ce que c'est, ni à quoi il sert, lança Davis en arrivant derrière elles avant que Minerva ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

La vieille dame lui lança un regard noir avant de prendre la défense d'Elizabeth.

-Le miroir est surtout connu dans la culture anglo-saxonne. Elizabeth n'a pas fais ses études à Poudlard, elle a vécu pendant longtemps à l'étranger. Ce n'est donc pas étonnant qu'elle ne sache pas ce que c'est. Ah, excusez moi, je dois m'entretenir avec Filius avant que tout ne débute.

Minerva s'éloigna, tandis que Davis, lui, s'approchait d'Elizabeth, un peu trop d'ailleurs au gout de la jeune femme.

-Minerva peut dire ce qu'elle veut, c'est tout de même vraiment étrange que vous ne sachiez pas reconnaître le Miroir de la Désolation.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que, si comme vous on a touché de près ou de loin à la Magie Noire, on devrait savoir ce que c'est. Même si vous n'avez pas vécu en Angleterre, vous devriez être au courant de ses effets et de son fonctionnement. Ici, tout le monde sait ce que c'est. Vous êtes la seule ignorante dans les personnes présentes.

Elizabeth regarda autour d'elle, tous les professeurs étaient presque réunis et ils parlaient tous activement en jetant de temps à autre des regards inquiets ou curieux vers le miroir, sachant tous visiblement à quoi il servait et pourquoi il était là.

-On m'a dit que vous étiez une sorcière brillante qui sait énormément de choses mais finalement, votre connaissance du Monde Magique n'est pas si poussée.

-Ça suffit taisez-vous !

-Je me demande ce que dirait Rogue s'il savait qu'il fréquentait quelqu'un qui ignore une chose aussi importante que cela.

-J'ai dit ça suffit ! Au lieu de me dire cela vous feriez mieux de me dire à quoi il sert. Et pourquoi il a été amené ici.

Elizabeth commençait à s'énerver. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire attention à ce que Davis pouvait dire, mais intérieurement elle était inquiète. Malgré le fait que Severus ne lui ait jamais fais aucune réflexion, qu'il lui ait dit qu'il trouvait que c'était une sorcière exceptionnelle et qu'il l'aimait, lui était particulièrement brillant et elle avait toujours peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il était le plus doué en Occlumencie, en Légilimencie, en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en Magie Noire, en Contres Sorts et même en Potions alors que c'était la matière que _elle_ enseignait à Poudlard aujourd'hui. Que dirait-il en effet s'il apprenait qu'elle ignorait quelque chose d'aussi primordial que l'existence et l'utilisation de ce miroir, que tous les autres semblaient connaître ? Il ne dirait rien en face d'elle bien sûr, mais que penserait-il ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire pourquoi il a été installé ici, poursuivit Davis. C'est une volonté du Ministre de la Magie lui-même, c'est lui qui expliquera cela. Pour ce qui est de son utilisation, le miroir est très ancien et il permet de détecter les sorciers en qui ont peu avoir confiance, et ceux dont on doit se méfier.

-Comment cela ?

-La barrière que vous voyez autour du socle est créée par le miroir. Le sorcier ou la sorcière qui la franchit est alors emprisonnée face à ses propres désirs et ses propres peurs.

Elizabeth déglutit difficilement, en se tournant vers le miroir en même temps que Davis continuait de parler, son regard incapable de se détacher de l'objet.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cela est utile pour savoir en qui on peut avoir confiance, lança-t-elle finalement, commençant à s'avancer vers la barrière sans s'en rendre véritablement compte.

-Si c'est utile. Vous voyez qu'il n'y a pas de reflet dans le miroir. En réalité ce n'est pas notre image qui apparaît quand on se tient devant, mais l'image d'une autre personne, la personne à laquelle on s'identifie le plus. Un sorcier devant lequel apparaît un être mauvais, un assassin ou un criminel est un sorcier dont on doit se méfier. Bien évidemment le miroir n'est pas utilisé pour inculper des gens, mais uniquement pour se faire une idée de qui on a en face de nous.

Elizabeth n'écoutait plus Davis. Elle fit quelques pas de plus, sous le regard étincelant et le sourire mauvais de l'Auror, personne ne voyant qu'elle s'approchait dangereusement de la barrière. C'est Minerva qui s'en rendit compte mais c'était déjà trop tard, elle venait de franchir la limite.

-Elizabeth, non !

Elizabeth ne voyait plus et n'entendait plus ce qui se passait autour d'elle, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était le miroir, dans lequel son reflet n'apparaissait toujours pas, bien entendu. Elle était bloquée dans un état second qui l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit. L'encadrement du miroir, incrusté de pierres précieuses, se mit à briller de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que la surface de l'objet se mette à bouger, comme secouée de vibration, et qu'apparaisse devant elle une image parfaite de Severus.

Ne comprenant pas réellement ce qui se passait, et obnubilée par cette image, elle resta sans bouger alors que la silhouette de Severus, elle, commença à ce mouvoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte complètement du miroir, et qu'Elizabeth se retrouve devant un Severus identique à l'original, dont le corps semblait cependant être composé d'une substance entre la vapeur et le liquide, mais qui se révéla finalement solide et palpable. Elizabeth recula, plus à cause de la surprise que de la peur, ne trouvant pas étrange que ce soit le reflet de Severus qui soit apparût devant elle dans le miroir, et que l'image soit sortie de l'objet pour se passer devant elle, alors que sur la surface lisse du miroir, on ne pouvait plus rien voir. Severus, ou du moins l'image qu'elle avait devant elle lui sourit et tendit le bras pour caresser sa joue délicatement. Elizabeth ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit et lui rendit son sourire avant que le regard de Severus ne se fasse plus dur et que son sourire disparaisse. Elizabeth tenta de s'avancer un peu plus pour se blottir contre lui mais il l'attrapa par les bras et la repoussa sèchement.

-Severus, qu'est ce qui te prend !?

L'image de Severus ne dit rien mais commençait à faire quelque pas en arrière pour s'éloigner d'elle, ce qu'elle ne supportait pas. Elle avait l'impression d'être totalement seule, abandonnée et cette sensation horrible ne cessait de s'amplifier. Elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui, sans hésiter cette fois pour le prendre dans ses bras et s'accrocher à lui mais une fois encore, de ses bras robuste il l'agrippa et la rejeta, cette fois plus violemment et elle tomba par terre, en larmes.

-Ne me laisses pas, s'il te plait !

Toujours sans prononcer la moindre parole, l'image de Severus lui lança de nouveau un regard glacial avant de s'éloigner, sans une once de pitié pour Elizabeth, reculant jusqu'à retrouver sa place d'origine, dans le miroir.

-Je t'en prie, souffla-t-elle à demi mot en reprenant difficilement son souffle entre deux sanglots.

Dans le reste de la pièce, tout le monde était horrifié par ce qui se produisait, sauf l'auteur de l'agonie d'Elizabeth. Minerva s'était rapprochée de la barrière pour tenter d'aider la jeune femme mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle était bloquée dans la vision de douleur que lui imposait le miroir.

-Elizabeth, ce que vous voyez n'est pas réel ! Ce n'est qu'une représentation de votre plus grande peur liée à la personne dont vous vous sentez le plus proche ! Vous devez lutter !

Elizabeth ne réagissant pas, alors Minerva se tourna vers Davis qui avait un air satisfait qui ne lui plaisait guère.

-C'est de votre faute j'en suis certaine ! Qui a déposé ce miroir ici ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, le véritable Severus Rogue fit son apparition dans la salle. En une fraction de seconde il remarqua la présence du miroir, sa propre image à l'intérieur et Elizabeth en pleur derrière la barrière. Sans aucune hésitation, il traversa la pièce à grand pas et passa à son tour la barrière de lumière avant de se mettre à genoux derrière Elizabeth, qui ne le voyait toujours pas. Son image dans le reflet du miroir disparut en une fraction de seconde et l'encadrement cessa de briller.

-Non ! Ne m'abandonne pas !

-Elizabeth, calme toi ! Je suis là !

La jeune femme, déstabilisée et ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé se tourna et vit Severus agenouillé au dessus d'elle, sans ce regard froid qu'elle détestait. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, en s'agrippant à sa veste, de nouveau en pleurs.

-Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie !

-Ça va aller calme toi. Je ne vais nulle part.

Il la serra contre lui pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

-C'est le miroir qui fait cet effet. Rien de ce que tu as vu n'est réel.

-Le miroir?

Tout lui revint alors en mémoire, la salle de classe, le miroir, la lumière.

-J'ai…j'ai cru que c'était vraiment toi. Que tu allais m'abandonner, que plus jamais je ne te reverrai, lança-t-elle avant de se serrer un peu plus contre lui, du moins si c'était possible, alors qu'il la relevait doucement.

-Tout va bien maintenant. Oublis ce que tu as vu. Jamais je ne pourrais t'abandonner.

Elle lui sourit alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser tendrement. Minerva s'approcha ensuite, visiblement perturbée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

-Tout va bien Elizabeth ? Vous m'avez fais une belle frayeur !

-Ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de passer cette barrière comme ça ? demanda Severus.

Elizabeth ne voulait pas lui répondre, sachant très bien comment il allait réagir mais à la fin de sa question, elle repensa aux paroles de Davis et à ses craintes de passer pour une idiote, et Severus comprit alors, il avait lu dans ses pensées.

-Severus, attend !

Mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Fou de rage, il se tourna vers l'Auror qui lui lançait un regard noir et prit sa baguette magique près à lui faire regretter ce qu'il venait d'infliger à Elizabeth. Rémus et Shacklebolt qui étaient présents l'agrippèrent cependant chacun par un bras pour l'empêcher de déclencher un affrontement alors qu'il tentait de se débattre.

-Comment avez-vous osez !? Mais pour qui est ce que vous vous prenez !?

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si en plus d'être ignorante, elle est manipulable !

-Vous allez regrettez vos paroles ! Lachez-moi, vociféra Severus à l'intention de Lupin et Shacklebolt !

-Severus calmez-vous ! Vous voyez bien qu'il vous provoque, lança Lupin ! Si vous débutez un duel, vous perdrez votre place à Poudlard !

-Severus, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça, s'exclama Elizabeth en se blottissant de nouveau contre lui. Tu viens de me dire que tu ne m'abandonnerais jamais. Mais si tu te bats contre lui, il te fera arrêter et on ne pourra plus être ensemble. Elle releva ensuite la tête vers lui, les larmes aux yeux. Et ça, se sera comme si tu m'abandonnais.

Voyant qu'il commençait à se calmer, les deux sorciers le lâchèrent et il prit Elizabeth dans ses bras en la serrant fortement contre lui.

-Tu as raison, excuse moi.

Elle lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et il lui rendit son sourire avant de se tourner vers Davis, le regard noir.

-Ne croyez cependant pas que vous allez vous en sortir comme ça.

-Mais je n'ai absolument rien fait, lança ce dernier.

-Effectivement. Vous n'avez rien fais pour l'aider, lança McGonagall ! C'est vous qui avez installé ce dispositif, vous auriez pu y mettre un terme avant que Severus n'arrive. Et cela sera rapporté à Albus.

Elle sorti de la salle sans un regard vers l'Auror, suivit de près par Severus qui tenait toujours Elizabeth dans ses bras, la jeune femme accrochée à sa veste, le corps encore légèrement tremblant.

-Le miroir de quoi ?

-Oh mais c'est pas vrai, lança Hermione excédée. Ça fait trois fois que je le dis Ron, Le Miroir de la Désolation, ce n'est pas compliqué à retenir.

-Jamais entendu parlé !

-Bien sûr que si ! On les a vu en cours d'Histoire de la Magie en 4e année. On a même été interrogé dessus pour notre examen final.

-Si tu crois qu'on écoutait pendant les cours d'Histoire de la Magie en 4e année, alors qu'il y avait le Tournoi !

-On n'a jamais vraiment écouté pendant ce cours de toute façon, avoua Harry.

Comme tous les élèves de Poudlard dès le lendemain, Harry Ron et Hermione ne parlaient plus que de l'installation du miroir dans le château et de ce que le Ministre de la Magie, par le biais des Aurors, comptait en faire. Ils étaient tous les trois en pleine conversation dans la Grande Salle durant l'après-midi qu'ils avaient de libre, alors que la majorité des élèves étaient dehors à profiter du retour du beau temps, ou bien enfermés à la bibliothèque pour commencer à préparer les examens qui approchaient. Harry et Ron s'étaient d'ailleurs étonnés de ne pas voir Hermione là-bas, mais elle leur avait dit qu'elle avait prit suffisamment d'avance pour pouvoir faire une pause. Ils étaient donc les seuls Gryffondor assis à leur table, mise à part quelques premières années qui étaient installés à l'autre bout, occupés à jouer aux échecs version sorciers.

-Alors, à quoi il sert ce Miroir ? demanda finalement Ron.

-C'est un Miroir utilisé par les autorités de certains pays pour savoir quels sont les sorciers ou les sorcières qui se rapprochent de près ou de loin à des criminels recherchés ou des mages qui tournent mal.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu as vu le Miroir puisqu'il a été installé dans la salle près du Hall d'entrée, et la barrière lumineuse tout autour. Et bien quand un sorcier traverse cette barrière, le Miroir réagit et l'image d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière apparaît. Mais ce n'est pas une image ordinaire, c'est l'image de la personne à laquelle on pense être le plus proche.

-En gros, c'est la personne qu'on aime qui apparaît devant nous, dans le reflet, c'est ça ?

-Pas exactement. Pour la plupart d'entre nous c'est effectivement la personne que l'on aime qui apparaît, car c'est souvent la personne dont on est le plus proche. Mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Pour les personnes très entourées par exemple, ou les esprits un peu plus complexes, l'image qui apparaît est celle d'une personne à laquelle on s'identifie le plus, soit un mentor qui a eu de l'influence sur notre vie, soit quelqu'un qu'on idéalise et qui est un modèle pour nous. Ce genre de choses.

-Ouah, c'est dément ! s'exclama Ron. Mais en quoi c'est utile pour détecter les gens qui sont proches des criminels ?

-Tu ne vois pas ? Imagine Bellatrix Lestrange ou bien Lucius Malefoy passer cette barrière. L'image qui apparaîtrait serait sans aucun doute celle de Voldemort! Bien sûr pour eux se ne serait pas utile, tout le monde sait déjà que se sont des Mangemorts. Mais pour les personnes que le Ministère soupçonne seulement d'être lié au mage noir, ça peut aider.

-Tu veux dire que si Tu-Sais-Qui ou quelqu'un de mauvais apparaît devant nous, on est arrêté !? lança Ron affolé.

-Non bien sûr que non ! Le Miroir ne peut pas être utilisé pour incarcérer quelqu'un, c'est interdit par la loi. C'est seulement pour aider les autorités à savoir qui il faut mettre sous surveillance par exemple.

-Mais c'est bizarre. Puisque le Miroir est tellement connu et si puissant, il suffit aux gens de ne pas s'en approcher et de ne pas franchir la barrière.

-Oui mais encore une fois, ils ne sont pas utilisés pour arrêter les gens. Lors d'une enquête, les sorciers et les sorcières peuvent être convoqués au Ministère pour qu'on leur pose des questions et à ce moment là les autorités peuvent utiliser le miroir.

-Mais si les personnes ne se présentent pas ?

-Et bien ça montre qu'elles ont quelque chose à cacher mais ça ne prouve rien non plus. C'est pourquoi certains sortilèges ou certains objets peuvent être utilisés pour dissimuler le Miroir, pour que les personnes entrent dans le périmètre sans s'en rendre compte.

-Et le Ministère utilise le Miroir à chaque fois ?

-Non pas du tout. Il n'y a qu'une poignée de Miroir de la Désolation dans le monde, je ne savais même pas que le Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne en possédait un. Il n'appartient peut-être même pas à notre pays mais a pu été prêté au Ministère pour l'occasion.

-Et pourquoi ils l'ont mis ici, à Poudlard ?

-Apparemment le Ministre doit faire une annonce ce soir, mais c'est clair que ça fait suite à ce qui s'est passé durant le match de Quidditch.

Harry et Ron froncèrent les sourcils, alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

-Ce qui s'est passé est très grave. Le Vif d'Or a été modifié et Harry aurait pu être gravement blessé, sans parler des autres élèves. Sauf que, quand tu as parlé du problème qu'il y avait Harry, Rogue a récupéré le Vif d'Or et il n'a pas été touché, ni personne d'autre ailleurs. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le stade qui l'a ensorcelé, puis qui a enlevé le sort apposé dessus avant de l'ensorceler de nouveau pour que ce soit toi qui soit touché. Et c'est clair que cette personne…

-…Est un serviteur de Voldemort, termina Harry.

-C'est ça. Ils ont mis le Miroir ici pour savoir devant qui l'image de Voldemort ou bien d'un Mangemort apparaîtra. Apparemment ils ont testé tous les professeurs hier soir, et ils vont commencer pour tous les élèves dès ce soir.

-C'est Malefoy, c'est sûr ! Je l'ai vu dans mon rêve, le plan de Voldemort se mettait en place et il a dit que Drago avait un rôle important à jouer. Je vous pari tout ce que vous voulez que l'image de Voldemort va apparaître devant lui !

-Peut-être, mais si ce n'est pas ça se sera difficile de prouver quoi que ce soit. Pour la plupart des Serpentard, se sont certainement l'un de leurs parents qui va apparaître, et dans beaucoup de cas il s'agira de sorciers ou sorcières considérés comme des serviteurs de Voldemort voire à la limite, soupçonnés de l'être. Et je ne pense pas qu'ils vont mettre en place des interrogatoires poussés pour tous les élèves de cette maison.

-Mais alors le Miroir ne va servir à rien ! lança Ron.

-Exactement. C'est ce que Dumbledore leur a dit hier, mais le Ministre n'a rien voulu entendre. Il a la pression des parents d'élèves et on commence à remettre en cause sa politique alors il agit. Sans réfléchir mais il agit, il ne veut pas se comporter comme Fudge sinon il sait qu'il perdra sa place. Plus personne ne veut d'un Ministre totalement transparent qui reste enfermé dans son bureau sans lever le petit doigt.

-Ils n'ont vraiment rien d'autre à faire !

-Et ce n'est pas le pire, lança Hermione. À la base, le Miroir a été créé grâce à la Magie Noire, son utilisation est néfaste pour tous les sorciers. Une fois que l'image de la personne dont on est le plus proche apparaît, si on ne s'éloigne pas rapidement pour sortir du périmètre lumineux, notre pire crainte liée à cette personne se produit.

-Tu veux dire que, si on a peur que la personne nous tue, on peut mourir ? demanda Ron.

-Bien sûr que non ! De toute façon, la personne dont tu es le plus proche, généralement tu as peur que elle, elle meurt, pas qu'elle te tue. Mais de toute façon c'est pareil, le Miroir ne montre pas la réalité, seulement une peur profonde que chacun a en nous. La vision disparaît une fois que la personne a vu sa peur se réaliser. Au pire tu te fais une belle frayeur et c'est tout.

-Donc, poursuivit Harry. Si tu ne t'éloignes pas du Miroir, tu es obligé d'affronter cette peur sans pouvoir rien faire ? C'est pire que les Détraqueurs !

-Pas tout à fait. Il y a deux personnes qui peuvent mettre fin à cette vision, la dernière personne a avoir installé le Miroir là où il se trouve, et donc à l'avoir touché car on ne peut pas le déplacer avec un sort. Et également la personne qui apparaît devant le sorcier ou la sorcière qui franchit la barrière de lumière, et qui change donc à chaque fois.

-Et ils veulent nous imposer un truc comme ça? Franchement on ne devrait pas se laisser faire !

-Personne n'osera se rebeller contre le Ministre. Premièrement parce que les conséquences pour les élèves qui le feront seraient extrêmement graves. Deuxièmement parce que les professeurs eux-mêmes se sont soumis à cette épreuve, les élèves n'ont pas le choix. Et troisièmement parce que tout le monde a peur. Quelqu'un a ensorcelé le Vif d'Or pendant le match, et il faut qu'on sache qui. Parce que sinon, la prochaine fois, il pourrait y avoir des morts.

Et comme Hermione l'avait annoncé à ses deux amis, les jours suivants, les élèves se plièrent à la volonté du ministère sur recommandation des professeurs et du directeur, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Le passage devant le Miroir avait été organisé par maison, et selon chaque année pour que les élèves se présentent par petit groupe, en fonction des emplois du temps de chacun. Des professeurs et des Aurors devaient toujours être présents pour encadrer l'événement, et le dernier après-midi, une semaine après l'installation du Miroir, c'étaient les 6e années de Serpentard, puis enfin de Gryffondor qui devaient se présenter dans la Grande Salle, là où le miroir avait été installé. Ils étaient les derniers à passer parmi les élèves, et ils étaient encadrés par les directeurs de leur maison respective, ainsi que des Aurors Walters et Findsbery. Davis était également présent au fond de la salle, c'était lui qui avait touché le Miroir en dernier pour l'installer, il était donc le seul à pouvoir mettre fin aux visions des élèves en cas de besoin, comme l'avait annoncé Hermione. Mais jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas eu besoin d'intervenir, les professeurs et les Aurors forçant à chaque fois les élèves à sortir du cercle lumineux dès que le Miroir réagissait.

Tous avaient d'ailleurs l'air particulièrement heureux que cette journée soit la dernière pour faire passer des élèves devant le Miroir, après 7 jours passés à voir des jeunes gens s'extasier devant l'image de leurs amourettes de Poudlard devant eux. Plusieurs jeunes filles comme Ginny Weasley avaient d'ailleurs eu le droit à une remarque de la part de McGonagall pour s'être élancée avec fougue dans les bras de leurs petits amis. Les Serpentard passant les premiers, les Gryffondor avaient donc été invités à rester dans le hall, près de l'entrée de la salle, mais ils pouvaient tout de même voir ce qui se passait. Quand Drago Malefoy se présenta enfin, Harry était persuadé que c'était l'image de Voldemort qui allait apparaître, ou au moins celle de son père mais à sa grande surprise, c'est l'image de Rogue qui apparut devant lui. Comme pour les autres élèves, Malefoy pu sortir du cercle lumineux autour du Miroir et personne ne sut jamais quelle était sa peur liée au Maître des Potions. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs très surpris d'apparaître ainsi devant Malefoy, et il voulu en discuter avec lui mais ce dernier s'empressa de sortir de la pièce, sans un mot.

Quand les Gryffondor entrèrent dans la pièce, Harry comme les autres, pu enfin voir convenablement le Miroir et une sensation étrange s'empara de lui. Il pouvait difficilement détacher son regard de l'objet, mais plus il regardait, plus il semblait s'enfoncer dans une sensation de mal être qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Visiblement, il était le seul à ressentir cela car les élèves se présentaient déjà en file indienne devant la barrière de lumière. Le regard de Harry fut de nouveau attiré par le Miroir, et cette fois il ne voyait plus ce qui se passait autour. Il ne vit d'ailleurs pas quelle personne apparut devant ses camarades, ni devant Ron ou Hermione, obnubilé par la brillance de l'encadrement, et surtout concentré pour tenter de lutter contre l'atmosphère pesante qui se propageait dans la pièce. C'est alors qu'il reconnu l'objet, le Miroir était celui qu'il avait vu en rêve toute l'année. Il fit un pas en arrière, puis un deuxième et c'est seulement une pression au niveau du col de sa chemise qui le ramena à la réalité, presque tous les élèves étaient déjà passés et même sortis de la pièce.

-Vous allez quelque part Mr Potter ?

Il se tourna et vit que la pression sur son col venait de la main de Davis, serrée sur sa chemise pour l'empêcher de se reculer davantage.

-Je…je ne devrais pas faire ça, lança Harry en se tournant de nouveau vers le Miroir.

-Allons allons, vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que vous avez peur. Pas vous ! Tous les autres ont réussi l'épreuve.

Toujours en tenant Harry par le col, il le poussa un peu vers le centre de la pièce. Tous les autres élèves étaient maintenant sortis, mise à part Ron et Hermione qui avaient vu le recul de Harry et qui s'inquiétaient.

-Mr Davis, je peux savoir ce que ca signifie, lança McGonagall en s'approchant, suivit de Rogue ?

-Mr Potter voudrait un traitement de faveur et ne pas s'abaisser à passer cette épreuve comme les autres.

-C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry qui leva les yeux vers elle.

-Je ne devrais pas le faire.

-Est ce que vous avez la même sensation qu'avec le Vif d'Or ?

-Non pas exactement.

-Alors il n'y a pas de problème. Et vous savez, ce Miroir est ancien et très puissant, personne ne peut l'altérer.

-Comme avec la Coupe de Feu ? s'exclama Harry dubitatif.

-Inutile de réagir comme ça, lança Davis. Nous savons tous ici que la personne qui va apparaître pour vous c'est Dumbledore. Alors cessez de nous faire perdre notre temps comme cela, vous êtes le dernier à passer !

Il poussa Harry un peu plus vers le Miroir, il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du cercle. Son regard plongea à nouveau dans la lumière, mais il avait toujours un mauvais pressentiment. Il voulu faire un pas en arrière de nouveau, mais avant qu'il ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, la barrière autour s'éloigna, agrandissant le diamètre du cercle autour du Miroir. Harry était pris au piège, il n'avait pas traversé la barrière, c'est elle qui s'était mise entre lui et les autres.

Surprises, les personnes présentes s'éloignèrent un peu, McGonagall et Rogue attrapant leurs baguettes magiques par reflexe. Le Miroir devant Harry commença à briller et il espérait intérieurement que Davis ait raison, et que comme il l'avait pensé aussi en apprenant l'existence de du Miroir, que se serait l'image de Dumbledore qui apparaîtrait. Mais en entrant dans la pièce, au moment où il avait posé son regard sur l'objet, la sensation étrange qu'il avait ressentie lui avait mit le doute, et maintenant qu'il était face à la vitre, il savait que c'était finalement devant lui, que l'image de Voldemort allait apparaître. Comme pour les autres, l'encadrement se mit à briller, et comme il s'y attendait, c'est le mage noir qui apparut devant ses yeux.

Harry eut l'espoir de voir McGonagall et Rogue le faire sortir du cercle lumineux comme avec les autres, mais son corps ne bougeait pas, quelque chose ne devait pas se passer comme prévu. Il restait alors l'intervention de Davis, le seul à pouvoir mettre fin à cette vision, mais l'image de Voldemort ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître, et Harry commençait à avoir de plus en plus mal au crâne. Il finit par tomber à genoux en se tenant le front au niveau de sa cicatrice, gémissant de douleur alors que la silhouette de Voldemort commençait à sortir du miroir pour s'avancer vers lui. Il le savait au fond de lui même, cette fois il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire possible, il allait devoir affronter sa plus grande peur liée à Voldemort et il le savait déjà, cette plus grande peur c'était d'échouer et de mourir de ses mains avant de pouvoir le tuer. En souriant, Voldemort leva sa baguette et le corps de Harry se redressa, en lévitant devant lui, à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Voldemort plaça ensuite sa main gauche autour de sa gorge et commença à serrer en lui souriant. Harry avait beau savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir, la sensation d'asphyxie était étonnamment réaliste.

-Tu te souviens, je peux te toucher !

Harry déglutit difficilement alors que de sa main droite, Voldemort brandit sa baguette juste en face de son visage, si près qu'il pouvait presque en sentir l'extrémité contre sa joue.

-Cette fois, tu ne pourras pas y échapper !

La seconde d'après, l'image de Voldemort prononça la formule magique qui aurait pu être fatale à Harry s'il avait eu le véritable Voldemort en face de lui. Ce qui se passa ensuite resta assez flou. Il ne mourut pas mais fut projeté loin du Miroir, à l'autre bout de la pièce et quand son corps s'écrasa contre le mur froid, il cracha du sang avant de perdre connaissance et de s'effondrer sur le sol.


	37. Panique à Poudlard

CHAPITRE TRENTE-SEPT : PANIQUE À POUDLARD

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se retrouve encore une fois à l'infirmerie, lança la voix d'une jeune fille qui était très familière à Harry, c'était la voix d'Hermione.

-Il devrait se prendre un abonnement permanent et amener toutes ses affaires personnelles ici, ça lui éviterait de faire des allers retours tout le temps, ajouta Ron, que Harry reconnu également tout de suite.

Il était allongé dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, les yeux toujours fermés et à en croire la sensation de pression qu'il ressentait au bout de ses jambes, ses deux amis étaient assis à l'extrémité du lit, chacun d'un côté.

-Un jour il finira par être gravement blessé.

-Pourtant on dit que Madame Pomfresh fait toujours des miracles, lança Harry en souriant, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Harry ! Tu es réveillé !

Hermione s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras alors qu'il se relever péniblement pour se mettre en position assise, toujours le dos appuyé contre le mur.

-Tu nous a fais une belle frayeur !

-Oui et bien on va dire que ça ne change pas de d'habitude. Mais Ron a raison, je devrais m'installer ici définitivement vu toutes les fois où je me suis retrouvé dans ce lit cette année. Je suppose que tout le monde est au courant de ce qui s'est passé ? ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, repensant à ce qui s'était passé avec le Miroir.

-Bizarrement non, répondit Hermione. Les professeurs et les Aurors eux mêmes ont fais pression pour que personne ne soit au courant à propos du fait que…que…

-Que Voldemort soit apparut devant moi.

-C'est ça. Mais ton séjour à l'infirmerie n'est pas passé inaperçu.

-Génial ! s'exclama Harry ironiquement. Alors tout le monde croit que j'ai fais un malaise après avoir passé l'épreuve du Miroir?

-Pas vraiment. La version officielle c'est que tu t'es effondré à cause du surmenage, de la fatigue liée au cours et à la préparation des examens et surtout à cause de ce qui s'est passé durant le match de Quidditch. Tout le monde pense que tu as gardé de grosses séquelles de l'incident, alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

-Tant mieux, ça me fera un souci en moins à gérer.

Les semaines qui suivirent, Harry n'entendit pas parler de l'incident avec le miroir. Bien sûr, Dumbledore savait que Voldemort et Harry étaient liés depuis la nuit du 31 Octobre 1981, et c'était certainement ce lien qui avait fait apparaître le mage noir devant lui. Il l'avait expliqué aux professeurs ainsi qu'aux Aurors, et tous avaient accepté de garder le secret. Aucun élève n'avait appris ce qui s'était passé, certainement le premier secret gardé à Poudlard depuis la création de l'école.

Le reste de l'année scolaire passa rapidement pour Harry comme pour les autres, jusqu'à l'arrivée de la période de révisions intenses qui précédait le la session d'examens du mois de Juin. Cette année là, le trio ne préparait pas de diplôme à proprement parlé, mais en réalité ils avaient rapidement compris que la préparation des ASPICs avait déjà commencé pour eux et qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à prendre un maximum d'avance, ou du moins à ne pas être en retard pour l'année prochaine s'ils voulaient sortir de Poudlard avec leur diplôme de fin d'étude en proche.

Comme à son habitude, Hermione, elle, était parfaitement préparée, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses deux amis. Ron s'était mit une pression énorme pour ne pas décevoir ses proches, sans parler du fait qu'il n'avait pas reparlé à Lavande depuis leur dernière dispute devant le portrait de la grosse d'âme et qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir rejeté la jeune femme, même s'il semblait vivre cette rupture plutôt bien. Quant à Harry, il avait été détourné tellement de fois de ses cours et de ses révisions au cours de l'année qu'il ne savait même pas par où commençait, mais il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur Hermione pour l'aider et lui préparer un programme qui l'aiderait. Le seul côté positif c'est que suite au match de Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, la saison de Quidditch avait été annulée par McGonagall, et même si sur le moment, Harry comme les autres joueurs de l'équipe, avait reçu la nouvelle avec énormément de colère (Gryffondor étant en tête du championnat pour remporter la coupe), il s'était ensuite dit que finalement c'était un mal pour un bien car il n'aurait pas pu trouver le temps de s'occuper convenablement de ses révisions et de la préparation du dernier match contre Poufsouffle.

Depuis le match, Harry avait également remarqué qu'il arrivait plus facilement à se concentrer en cours et à reproduire les exercices demandaient par ses professeurs, ce qui n'avait malgré tout rien d'étonnant puisqu'il avait toujours été très doué en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ainsi qu'en Enchantement et qu'il s'était découvert des aptitudes en Métamorphose dès le début de l'année. Sa progression la plus fulgurante avait été bien évidemment en Potions, et il avait sans aucune hésitation mit cela sur le faite qu'il arrivait à faire les choses correctement quand il n'avait pas Rogue qui lui tournait autour sans arrêt en lui faisant des remarques désagréables. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs rien à redire sur ses résultats dans sa nouvelle classe, et ses autres professeurs avaient noté son implication en cours et ses énormes progrès. Seul Alberforth, qui l'aidait toujours pour son apprentissage à devenir animagus s'était montré un peu suspicieux sans rien dire à Harry, quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait progressé très rapidement.

Le dernier jour des examens arriva finalement, et avec lui son lot de nostalgie habituelle pour la dernière soirée à Poudlard avant le départ pour les vacances d'été. Tous les élèves profitèrent de la dernière après midi ensoleillée, avant que le ciel ne se couvre et qu'un orage éclate en début de soirée, les obligeant à regagner leurs dortoirs et à s'atteler à la préparation de leurs bagages qu'ils avaient retardé jusqu'au dernier moment.

-C'est tous les ans la même chose, lança Neville en tentant tant bien que mal de fourrer ses livres de cours dans sa valise ! J'arrive déjà avec une valise pleine à craquer, mais je fais des achats pendant l'année et résultat, tout ne rentre pas.

-Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas le sortilège dont parlait le Ministère dans les brochures l'été dernier ? demanda Ron. Tu n'auras aucun problème pour faire rentrer toutes tes affaires.

-Non ma grand-mère a ensorcelé ma malle justement pour que je ne puisse pas utiliser ce genre de sort. Elle dit que sans ça elle a peur que j'achète trop de choses, comme des tonnes de sucreries chez Zonko alors que je devrai surveiller mon poids. Mais merci du conseil.

-Y a pas de quoi !

-Au fait, comment vont ta maman et ton frère ? Est ce qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital ? Enfin je veux dire…ajouta Neville en devenant écarlate. Tu ne m'as pas parlé directement de ce qui s'est passé, mais enfin tu sais à Poudlard les informations se répandent vite et…désolé.

-Ne t'excuse pas Neville, c'est gentil de demander. Mon frère est sorti de l'hôpital, il va beaucoup mieux mais il ne pourra pas échapper aux transformations chaque pleine lune. Lupin est venu le voir souvent, je pense qu'il va l'aider à traverser cette épreuve pour qu'il apprenne à vivre au mieux avec sa nouvelle condition. Maman est sortie de son état léthargique, elle redevient elle même un peu plus chaque jour. Maintenant, elle a juste peur que Fleur, la fiancée de Bill annule le mariage.

-Elle va faire ça ?! lança Dean outré.

-Je n'en sais rien. Elle est très belle, vu que c'est une velane, et elle donne beaucoup d'importance au paraître. Mais elle n'est pas mauvaise. Et puis de toute façon…

Mais Ron n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, les murs du dortoir et de toute la tour même venaient de trembler violemment alors que dehors, un éclair déchira le ciel sombre qui s'était abattu sur le château.

-Qu'est ce que c'était ?

-Aucun idée, lança Neville apeurée.

Une nouvelle secousse fit trembler la pièce, et cette fois les lits bougèrent également alors que les quelques objets qui n'avaient pas encore été rangé s'écrasèrent sur le sol froid. Tous agrippèrent leur baguette par reflexe au moment ou Seamus entra en trombe.

-Venez vite, lança-t-il ! C'est la Tour d'Astronomie, elle vient d'exploser !

Tous sortirent en un instant du dortoir pour aller dans la Salle Commune ou tous les élèves de Gryffondor qui ne s'étaient pas encore rendu dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner s'étaient réunis.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Ginny, alors que le garçon qui avait vu la tour d'astronomie exploser venait de finir son récit.

Tous les élèves étaient pris de panique, ne sachant pas ou aller, parlant ou criant tous en même temps si bien qu'Hermione du faire usage de la magie pour que tout le monde se taise.

-SILENCE ! Écoutez, moi ça ne sert à rien de paniquer. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est réellement passer, alors le mieux c'est encore de rester ici. Les professeurs doivent déjà être au courant, et ils vont s'organiser avant que le professeur McGonagall ne vienne nous voir. Je demande à tous de bien rester ici, dans la Salle Commune ou les dortoirs en attendant qu'on en sache plus.

-Ca va pas, on ne va pas rester ici sans rien faire ! lança un 7e année.

-Il a raison, lança un autre. C'est pourtant clair ce qui se passe, Poudlard est attaqué ! Il faut qu'on réagisse et vite.

Le brouhaha reprit de plus belle dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'un des murs extérieurs de la tour de Gryffondor n'explose à son tour, laissant apparaître un trou près de la cheminée, donnant directement sur le vide. Hermione, qui était monté sur une chaise pour être au dessus tout le monde quand elle avait prit la parole, perdit l'équilibre et manqua de chuter du haut de la tour mais Harry ne l'avait pas rattrapé juste à temps. Les élèves, eux, commençaient déjà à courir hors de la pièce.

-Merci Harry, dit elle en se relevant péniblement, alors que Ron s'approchait d'eux. Encore une fois, tes réflexes qui te servent tant au Quidditch ont été d'un grand secours.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? lança Ron. Il semblerait que ton plan de rester ici vienne de tomber à l'eau.

-Il faut qu'on retrouve les professeurs. Ils sont sûrement dans la Grande Salle, ou dans le hall d'entrée. J'espère que tout le monde aura la bonne idée d'aller là-bas. On ne doit surtout pas se séparer.

Ils sortirent à leur tour de la Salle Commune, baguette à la main, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui les attendait.

/

Severus Rogue était en train de finaliser ses derniers travaux dans son bureau quand il regarda son horloge, c'était presque l'heure du dîner. Courbaturé à cause de la position assise qu'il avait gardé un long moment, il étira ses jambes, puis se massa la nuque avant de se lever. Il enfila sa veste noire qu'il boutonna rapidement avant de sortir. Il était presque arrivé au niveau du hall d'entrée quand une secousse retentit, elle semblait venir du parc. Il était sur le point d'aller voir mais Elizabeth et Minerva apparurent, alors qu'un mouvement de panique semblait gagner les élèves présents.

-Severus !

Elizabeth se jeta dans ses bras, elle tremblait.

-Que s'est-il passé ! Qu'est ce que c'était cette secousse ?

-La Tour d'astronomie vient d'exploser, répondit Minerva.

-Quoi ?

-Nous sommes attaqués, il semblerait qu'une des barrières de protection près du lac ait cédé, des Aurors sont partis vérifier!

-Il faut mettre les élèves en sécurité, on doit les faire sortir.

-Je commence à mettre cela en place, il faut que l'on s'organise avec les autres Aurors ! lança Minerva en s'éloignant.

-Je veux que tu ailles avec elle, dit Rogue à l'intention d'Elizabeth.

-Et toi ?

-Je vais voir Albus, il doit être dans son bureau. Une fois que tu auras fais sortir les élèves, je ne veux pas que tu reviennes.

-Quoi ? C'est hors de question !

Une autre secousse retentit, et cette fois de nombreux groupes d'élèves arrivèrent en courant, ils étaient paniqués.

-Fais ce que je te dis Elizabeth !

-Pourquoi je devrai partir alors que toi tu restes ? Tu crois encore que je tiens moins à toi ?

-Ca n'a rien à voir !

-Alors quoi ?

-TU PORTES NOTRE ENFANT !

Il n'avait pas voulu crier mais il était inquiet et il savait qu'il n'avait pas le temps de converser avec elle trop longtemps pour tenter de la convaincre. Pour s'excuser il la prit dans ses bras, avant de déposer délicatement sa main sur son ventre.

-J'avais déjà peur pour toi avant, mais aujourd'hui on dirait que cette peur est devenue vraiment irrationnelle. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu portes notre enfant, et s'il devait t'arriver quoi que ce soit ou au bébé je…je…

Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase mais elle comprit ce qu'il ressentait. Elle lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes avec douleur, et elle pu voir à la fois de la peur et de la détermination dans son regard.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Severus. Sois prudent, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il disparaissait au détour d'un couloir.

/

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, il profitait des dernières minutes avant le banquet de fin d'année pour rédiger une lettre qu'il ressassait déjà depuis plusieurs semaines. Il était épuisé, à bout de force après plusieurs semaines passées à la recherche d'un nouvel Horcruxe dont il avait découvert la piste mais avant de se reposer, il devait absolument écrire cette lettre. Sa main était engourdit, il avait beaucoup utilisé sa baguette récemment mais la douleur et la fatigue disparut en un instant, quand son regard se posa sur le collier qui était déposé sur son bureau, il avait bien trouvé le nouvel Horcruxe de Voldemort et il n'était pas peu fier. Une fois la rédaction de sa lettre terminée, il la rangea dans un des tiroirs, puis mit le coller dans un autre qu'il verrouilla avec sa baguette. Il se leva ensuite et se rendit à l'étage supérieur de son bureau, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. À peine arrivé, un petit bruit sec attira ensuite son attention, il releva les yeux mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant qu'une voix qu'il connaissait ne s'élève d'un des coins sombre de la pièce.

-Expelliarmus !

La baguette de Dumbledore vola à travers la pièce, mais l'absence de bruit indiqua qu'elle n'était pas retombée sur le sol, son assaillant l'avait récupéré au vol. Ce dernier s'avança doucement de la pénombre vers la seule source de lumière de la pièce et le directeur pu voir de qui il s'agissait. Un sourire apparût sur le visage de Dumbledore, alors qu'il prit la parole d'une voix faible mais pourtant ferme, ses yeux toujours pétillants.

-Bonsoir Drago.

Le jeune Serpentard était dressé devant lui, sa baguette toujours levée en direction de Dumbledore, comme s'il attendait qu'il fasse le moindre geste pour lui lancer un nouveau sort. Il avait un regard bien moins sombre que ce à quoi s'attendait le directeur, ses yeux presque vides alors qu'il s'avançait, la main légèrement tremblante mais la démarche certaine, habillé d'un sombre costume totalement noir.

-Je m'attendais à te voir ici tôt ou tard, lança Dumbledore en faisant un pas vers lui doucement pour ne pas le brusquer.

-N'avancez pas !

Dumbledore s'exécuta alors qu'au loin un bruit sourd retentit. Il tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre, il ne voyait rien à cause des nuages noirs et de la pluie battante mais une autre secousse retentit, cette fois plus fort car elle fit trembler la vitre et certains objets de la pièce. Il se tourna alors de nouveau vers Drago, une légère inquiétude dans le regard.

-Ca y est ils sont rentrés, lança le Serpentard, la baguette toujours tendue mais la gorge serrée.

-C'était donc ça, ce qu'il t'a demandé d'accomplir. Faire rentrer ses serviteurs.

-Entre autre.

Dumbledore plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux vides du jeune homme, et il resta comme cela l'espace d'un instant.

-Vous pouvez toujours essayer d'entrer dans mon esprit, vous n'y arriverez pas. Il m'a formé à l'Occlumencie.

-Oui je sais, Severus m'a déjà tenu au courant. Et si lui n'arrive pas à entrer dans ton esprit, je n'y arriverai pas non plus.

Une autre secousse retentit un peu plus loin, mais Dumbledore restait impassible. Malgré l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait, il savait que tout le monde était en alerte et que les élèves allaient être rapidement évacués.

-Comment as tu fais, pour les faire entrer ?

-L'armoire à disparaître dans la Salle sur Demande.

-Je vois. Elle a une jumelle quelque part.

-Chez Barjow et Beurk.

-C'était pourtant risqué. Ces objets sont très sensibles et souvent capricieux.

-J'ai passé toute l'année à la tester pour faire voyager des êtres vivants.

Dumbledore regarda par dessus l'épaule de Drago, un bruit qu'il connaissait bien venait de retentir, la statue qui donnait sur son bureau venait de tourner, quelqu'un approchait. Drago, lui, garda les yeux bien fixés sur le directeur en serrant un peu plus sa baguette dans sa main.

-Ils arrivent. Il faut que j'accomplisse mon autre mission.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça Drago. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, je le sais.

-NON VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS ! Je n'ai pas le choix ! Si je ne le fais pas, il me tuera. Et si lui n'en a pas l'occasion, mon père s'en chargera.

-Tu subis beaucoup trop de pression, depuis ton plus jeune âge. Tu empruntes une voix qui a été toute tracé pour toi dès ta naissance mais aujourd'hui, si, tu as le choix. Tu n'es pas seul ! Et tu n'as pas été le seul à être confronté un jour à ce dilemme. Tu devrais apprendre des erreurs des autres pour pouvoir avoir la chance d'y échapper.

Des larmes commençaient à couler le long des joues de Drago alors que des bruits de pas résonnaient dans l'escalier menant à l'endroit où ils étaient. Il serra sa baguette une fois encore, en la levant vers Dumbledore mais finalement, résigné, il l'abaissa en tombant à genoux, sachant très bien le sort qui l'attendait.

-Drago !

Les bruits de pas avaient cessé, mais la voix qui résonna n'était pas celle à laquelle Drago s'attendait. C'était Severus Rogue qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau, pas les autres Mangemorts, et il se rapprocha de son élève, en même temps que le directeur qui récupéra sa baguette.

-Qu'avez vous fais ? demanda Rogue à l'intention du Serpentard.

-Il vient de faire un choix Severus, et plutôt admirable. Celui que vous n'avez pas pu faire autre fois car vous étiez seul et perdu. Vous avez réussi à l'empêcher de commettre la même erreur que vous.

-_Vous_ avez réussi à empêcher cela vous voulez dire.

-Non je n'ai rien fais de particulier, Drago avait déjà les qualités en lui, il lui suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux sur sa propre situation, et ça c'est grâce à vous. Mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui qu'avec vous je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, et je m'en excuse Severus. J'aurai du voir les signes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir Albus. C'était mon choix, mon erreur. J'ai été le seul fautif.

Une autre détonation retentit alors qu'un autre éclair déchira le ciel.

-La Tour d'Astronomie a explosé, et de ce que j'ai pu voir la tour de Gryffondor est attaquée par une plante gigantesque qui vient de faire une percée dans la muraille. Les Aurors sont débordés dans le Parc.

-Il faut que l'on fasse vite, plusieurs Mangemorts sont déjà dans l'enceinte de l'école.

-Quoi ?

-Avant de reconnaître ses erreurs et de faire le bon choix, Drago a réussi à les faire entrer.

Rogue se tourna vers son élève qui se releva en s'essuyant les yeux mais il ne lui fit aucune réflexion.

-Drago, est ce que vous savez combien ils sont ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Au moins une demi douzaine. Peut-être plus. Et il y a Fenrir Greyback avec eux.

-Il faut mettre tous les élèves en sécurité en les faisant quitter le château.

-On a déjà commencé, il y en avait une partie dans la Grande Salle. Les autres étaient sûrement répartis dans leurs dortoirs avant que l'attaque ne commence.

-Entendu. Nous allons procéder de façon méthodique. Drago, je vous conseille de quitter les lieux immédiatement. Le choix que vous venez de faire vous met dans une position délicate, vous ne pouvez plus faire marche arrière, et vous n'êtes plus en sécurité auprès des confrères de vos parents.

-Non je reste. C'est de ma faute s'ils sont entrés. J'affronterai les conséquences.

-On ne vous demande pas votre avis Drago, vous devez…

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter Severus, lança Dumbledore. Allons déjà dans la Grande Salle, nous verrons ensuite.

/

Le trio était en train de marcher dans le couloir qui mener aux escaliers, au milieu des élèves qui ne cessaient de courir dans les sens, se bousculant aux intersections, et ne sachant pas réellement où aller.

-C'est vraiment le chaos ! lança Ron.

-On devrait peut-être faire quelque chose, après tout on est préfet.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse Hermione ? Le château est attaqué, il n'y a plus de préfets qui tiennent ! C'est aux Professeurs et aux Aurors de gérer la situation.

-C'est vrai, ajouta Harry. On ne sait même pas d'où vient la menace, ni combien sont les assaillants. Le mieux c'est encore qu'on aille dans la Grande Salle pour retrouver les professeurs et qu'on en sache un peu plus.

Une autre secousse retentit, cette fois très prêt, trop prêt même et une brèche apparut dans le mur du couloir où il se trouvait, propulsant le trio et les autres élèves présents contre le mur de l'autre côté. De gros tentacules verdâtres passèrent à travers la fente, fouettant rapidement l'air autour d'elle, déchirant la chair de la moindre personne se trouvant sur son passage. À cause de l'apparition de la plante, Harry était séparé de Ron et d'Hermione, il ne pouvait pas continuer avec eux dans le couloir.

-Harry, surtout n'essaye pas de passer ! lança Hermione. Il faut que tu t'éloignes le plus possible de la plante !

-Oui ça j'avais compris !

-Fais le tour par l'autre côté. Et on se retrouve à la Grande Salle d'accord ?

-Entendu !

En suivant les autres élèves, qui avaient eux aussi été bloqué par l'apparition de la plante, il s'engouffra dans une autre aile du château, qui menait aux toits et à l'accès à la Tour d'Astronomie, du moins ce qui en restait. Ce passage devant le premier endroit du château qui avait été touché ne présagé rien de bon, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. A l'intersection avec d'autres couloirs, tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers celui menant à d'autres escaliers pour pouvoir descendre, mais Harry lui s'arrêta net, les cheveux dressés sur la nuque, après avoir entendu un rire mauvais provenir d'une autre direction. Sans grande surprise, il vit apparaître Bellatrix Lestrange devant lui, visiblement elle était seule. Les Mangemorts avaient donc réussi à entrer dans le château.

-Et bien on dirait que le bébé Potter s'est remit de notre dernière rencontre ! Tu en as pensé quoi de mon petit sortilège ? Plutôt sympa hein ?

-Ouais mais pas très utile pour un sortilège qui ne dure que quelques heures.

-J'ai eu le temps de l'améliorer depuis ! Tu veux voir ?

Elle lui lança un sortilège qu'il esquiva avant d'en envoyer à son tour, et le duel entre les deux commença.

-Tu n'es même pas curieux de savoir qui nous a fais entrer ? Qui t'as bien amoché avec le Vif d'Or ? Qui a déplacé le Miroir pour que l'Auror ne puisse pas t'aider ?

-Je sais déjà que c'est Drago Malefoy ! C'est un Mangemort !

-Tu es drôlement perspicace dis donc ! Et tu sais quelle est son autre mission ?

Harry ne répondit rien, en réalité il n'en avait aucune idée. Il trouvait déjà cela beaucoup d'avoir demandé à un sorcier de premier cycle de faire tout ce que Malefoy avait accompli.

-Il va nous débarrasser de Dumbledore !

-Dumbledore ne se fera pas avoir si facilement !

-Ah oui ? Il a tendance a faire confiance aux gens trop facilement ! Et l'empathie qu'il a à l'égard de Rogue va le pousser à la faute. Il a déjà été très affaibli par toutes ces attaques, et quand le meilleur moment se présentera, Drago le tuera !

-Ca ne marchera pas ! Même affaibli, Dumbledore ne peut pas être détruit par Malefoy ! Et il se méfiera s'il y a quelque chose de louche.

-C'est ce qu'on verra.

Le duel reprit de plus belle, avant qu'une nouvelle secousse ne fasse trembler les murs. Harry perdit l'équilibre et ne put éviter le sortilège de la Mangemort qui le toucha de plein fouet, le projetant sur l'un des murs de couloir. Sa tête s'écrasa lourdement sur la pierre froide et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

C'est le froid qui le réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. Quand il reprit connaissance, la première chose qu'il remarqua c'est qu'il était dehors, sous la pluie battante et qu'il était trempé. Allongé sur le dos, sur le sol trempé de l'un des toits, il essaya de se relever mais sa tête était encore douloureuse, il ne pouvait pas encore bouger. Puis, au milieu de la pénombre, un éclair zébra le ciel et juste après, il vit le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange apparaître devant lui. Elle se pencha au dessus de son visage, Harry avait beau tâté autour de lui ou chercher dans ses poches, il ne trouvait pas sa baguette.

-C'est ça que tu cherches, lança-t-elle en rigolant, tenant la baguette de Harry dans ses mains.

Ce dernier tendit le bras pour la reprendre, mais bien évidemment elle ne le laissa pas faire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te la rendre, mais pas tout de suite. En fait tu as raison à propos de Drago, on ne peut pas tout remettre entre les mains d'un garçon de 16 ans. Même s'il échoue, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tout prévu.

Elle s'avança ensuite de Harry, toujours incapable de bouger ou à peine et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Et c'est grâce à toi qu'il va pouvoir accomplir son désir le plus cher !

Elle brandit sa propre baguette vers lui, en prononçant une formule complexe que Harry ne comprit pas. L'instant d'après, son corps tout entier se raidit, et une sensation d'oppression envahit tout son thorax, lui donnant l'impression qu'il s'asphyxiait petit à petit. Il entendit le rire horrible de la Mangemort, avant de la voir tendre son bras vers le ciel, faisant apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres au dessus du château, puis il sombra dans les ténèbres, à un point qu'il n'imaginait pas encore.

À l'autre bout du pays, toujours dans le Manoir des Malefoy, Voldemort était installé dans le cachot qu'il avait rarement quitté ces derniers mois. Devant lui, le Crystal qui trônait au milieu du socle avait une couleur rouge sang qui luisait à la lumière des torches alors que le récipient tout autour était remplit d'un liquide d'une couleur argentée presque semblable à celle que l'on trouvait dans les pensines. Voldemort prit une petite fiole de sa poche et y versa tout son contenu, une substance à l'aspect gluant, noire qui commença à se propager petit à petit.


End file.
